Sangre de otro mundo
by comino628
Summary: twilight tiene un sueño recurrente en el cual hace un contacto con un ser de otro mundo, este contacto hara que ponyville y sus alrededores se estremescan.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: el contacto.

Twilight caminaba solitaria en medio de ponyville atravesando la oscuridad de la noche, el sonido del viento cantaba una melodía inquietante y sombría mientras la potra recorría el centro del pueblo. La luna estaba cubierta por un manto de nubes que apenas y dejaba filtrar un poco de luz.

-¿Por qué todo esta tan callado?, parece que como si todo el mundo abandono el pueblo- pensaba nerviosa.- pero que tonterías estoy diciendo- dijo con tono burlón –seguramente todos duermen, creo que debería hacer lo mismo- hubiese dado vuelta y regresado a su hogar, de no ser por un murmullo inquietante.  
>-¿Qué es este lugar?, no puede ser… de nuevo estoy aquí…- escucho una voz agitada a lo lejos, camino por la calle hasta llegar a la esquina de una casa, asomo la pequeña cabeza y vio una extraña silueta. Era una sombra que deambulaba de un lado a otro. Twilight no veía con claridad, pero pudo percatarse de que se desplazaba sobre sus extremidades traseras como si buscase algo. No era normal que un poni anduviera de esa manera, ¿acaso seria otra creatura?<br>-¿Qué quieres de mi?, esto dejo de ser gracioso hace mucho, ¿porque me traes aquí?- grito la extraña criatura bípeda cubierta por la sombra de la noche, mas sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

Un minuto después aprecio una segunda sombra que pudo reconocer más fácilmente, era la silueta de un poni que se acercaba a la extraña criatura. -Proteger deberás… La muerte te seguirá…cuidado con las memorias…- comenzó a decir la silueta del poni con una voz sollozante y dramática, entrecortándose entre palabra y palabra con un jadeo inquietante, como si le faltara el aire. –El tiempo se acerca... Aprender ha sido importante, y lo seguirá siendo…- continuo la voz desgarrada.-¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido!- grito enfurecida la creatura mientras se acercaba sobre sus dos extremidades - ¡deja de traerme a este sitio!-

Las nubes se comenzaron a despejar. La luna hizo una aparición atravez de una nube desgarrada. La luz callo cual reflector de ese escenario dejando ver más detalladamente aquel poni extraño que decía cosas sin sentido.  
>"No puede ser…. ¡simplemente no puede ser!". Pensó asombrada Twilight al ver aquello. Sus cascos comenzaron a temblar de la impresión.<p>

La luz de luna reveló que la parte izquierda del rostro de aquel poni carecía de piel, como si la hubieran arrancado con pinzas. Uno de los ojos inyectados en venas y sin pupila se movía erráticamente mientras el otro observaba a la otra criatura, "el dos cascos", como Twilight clasifico a ese ser misterioso, pues no se le ocurría otra forma de nombrarlo, pese a que no aparentara tener cascos como los demás ponis, que le gritaba furiosamente al repulsivo poni. Las orejas mullidas y carcomidas, su costado ausente de carne exhibían unas costillas corroídas, el resto de su cuerpo era de un color rosado pálido producto de una evidente descomposición.

-solo una noche mas... ¿no es así…Twilight?- dijo el poni tornando su mirada carente de vida directamente sobre la poni violeta que ya había asomado la mitad de su cuerpo sin darse cuenta. La creatura "de los dos cascos" volteo hacia donde estaba ella y gritando le dijo

-¡Aléjate de aquí, huye!- pero el cuerpo de Twilight no respondía. Al ver que no reaccionaba a sus palabras se dirigió hacia aquella abominación -debo terminar esto de una vez por todas- dicho esto arrojo un pequeño objeto al poni putrefacto, este gimió y berreo terriblemente. De pronto la carne podrida comenzó a derretirse y mezclarse como si se tratara de barro. Esta melaza de carne creció frenéticamente hasta tomar el tamaño de una casa creando un ser amorfo, de este comenzaron a salir unas largas púas irregulares sobre toda la masa, y finalmente un largo brazo similar al de una mantis que terminaba, como si de una lanza se tratara, en una enorme púa afilada. -¡corre!- grito la sombra al ver como esa cosa seguía creciendo cada vez más. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta de que la abominación se dirigía hacia ella con la intención de clavarla al piso con aquella enorme púa. Twilight intentó retroceder pero era tal el pánico causado por aquella bizarra visión, que cayó de lomo viendo como se elevaba la púa apuntando directo a su vientre. Cuando esta tuvo suficiente altura, al igual que la hoja de una guillotina, descendió veloz hacia ella. Twilight solo pudo cerrar los ojos y cubrirse el rostro con sus temblorosos cascos. El silbido de la púa al caer sonaba como el mismo grito de la muerte, que la reclamaba ferozmente. La púa atravesando la carne hizo un sonido aterrador. Sin embargo algo extraño sucedía. Por su mente un pensamiento cruzó - ¿Por qué no me duele?, seguramente ya voy camino al paraíso de los ponis.

Una lluvia tibia comenzó a bañar el cuerpo del poni violeta, que yacía sobre un charco carmín, al abrir los ojos observo que aquella sensación cálida, era sangre sobre su vientre , sin embargo este estaba intacto -¿pero como…?- al elevar su vista vio un rostro ensombrecido y difuminado completamente. -debiste haber huido- dijo el rostro al mismo tiempo que unas pequeña gotitas escarlata caía y se mezclaban con las lagrima de Twilight. Al mirar más detenidamente, la unicornio vio como la púa había avanzado a través del torso de aquel "dos cascos", quien se había interpuesto entre la abominación y ella con el fin de protegerla. Apoyado sobre sus cuatro extremidades y arqueando el torso para evitar que la púa siguiera avanzando. El sonido de huesos rotos comenzó una sinfonía macabra.  
>-¿por…por que lo hiciste?- gimió Twilight al punto del colapso.<br>-no… lo…se- la estocada que acababa de recibir apenas y le permitía hablar. La abominación movía la púa para zafarla del aquel escudo viviente sin tener éxito.  
>-una noche más….- se escucho en el viento y la abominación comenzó a desmoronarse hasta quedar reducida a nada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.<p>

No importa cuánto examinara al "dos cascos", no lograba ver detalle relevante de su cuerpo, o naturaleza, lo único que distinguía era su silueta delgada con sus "cascos" largos. El cuerpo de aquella creatura cayó sobre Twilight quien gimió de dolor y tristeza y lo rodeo con sus cascos , para después soltar un alarido que retumbo en la obscuridad.

-¡Twilight!, ¡despierta Twilight!- escucho una vocecilla que la llamaba - ¿estás bien?, ¡despierta!- al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que quien la llamaba era el pequeño Spike. Sus cascos abrazaban una almohada y su rostro estaba bañado en llanto  
>-tu cuerno estaba brillando, acaso ¿tuviste ese sueño de nuevo? – Murmuró el dragón<br>- Si, pero esta vez fue diferen….- no pudo terminar la oración, las imágenes del poni descarnado y la abominación en la que se transformó llegaron a su cabeza, no sin antes causarle una revolución en el estomago. Corrió al baño y vomito todos los muffins que había cenado la noche anterior con pinky.  
>-creo que deberías dejar de comer tantos dulces antes de dormir. ¿Pero que fue esta vez diferente en el sueño?- twiligth salió lentamente con un tremendo dolor de estomago. – pues veras…- comenzó a contarle el sueño detalladamente mientras Spike tragaba saliva al escuchar aquellas visiones…<p>

En un sombrío callejón nevado, un joven dormía en una caja de cartón entre basura, su respiración era agitada y estaba bañado en un sudor frio. Todavía era de noche y la luz de la luna estaba opacada por unas nubes. Sus dedos se apretaban fuertemente.

-¡Canek despierta, malas noticias, tenemos que largarnos de aquí!- susurro una voz apresurada mientras lo sacudía con una mano- los centinelas no tardaran mucho en venir. Se han dado cuenta de que les robamos parte del cargamento de comida, tenemos que regresar al refugio.- Le susurro una persona cubierta de pies a cabeza de un atuendo negro que solo le permitía ver un par de ojos negros a través de un pasamontañas, este cargaba una gran maleta sobre uno de sus hombros. El joven que dormía despertó agitado y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y los ojos levemente hinchados.  
>-¿Qué sucede, estas bien? - dijo la persona de la maleta.<br>-Estoy bien, no pasa nada…- dijo Canek mientras se colocaba un manto negro que había usado para protegerse del frio, y el pasamontañas en su lugar, después se coloco la capucha del manto quedando completamente cubierto al igual que su compañero.  
>-¡salgamos cuanto antes de aquí!, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder ese cargamento.- Ambos salieron corriendo atravesando una red de andadores abandonados entre los grises y devastados edificios, resultados de un conflicto interno en la ciudad. A mitad de camino se escucho el grito de una niña a pocos metros de distancia ocasionando que se detuvieran en seco.<br>-¿escuchaste eso Canek?  
>-si… continua adelante entrega la comida, yo iré a ver qué sucede.-<br>-¿estarás bien?-  
>-descuida, mi padre no me ha abandonado- Le respondió mientras levantaba un poco el manto revelando un cinturón de piel con un juego de 6 pequeños cuchillos de unos 10cm aproximadamente, dispuestos a lo largo del cinturón y del lado derecho colgaba, de este mismo cinturón, una funda con de una daga de 30 cm cuya empuñadura blanca sobresalía.<br>-entiendo...ve con cuido- acto seguido, el sujeto de la maleta desapareció en las sombras de la noche. Cuando Canek llego al lugar, vio como un centinela ebrio sujetaba a una pequeña niña de unos 11 años intentando desnudarla.

Los centinelas eran una especie de policía adiestrados en el brutal arte de someter y suprimir cualquier insurrección civil. Ir en contra de un centinela era lo mismo que ir en contra del gobierno.  
>-no te preocupes…. Seré delicado… ¡jojojojojo!- grito el guardia ebrio mientras la niña lloriqueaba y se resistía desesperada. Un silbido partió el gélido aire seguido de un grito de dolor por parte del centinela.<br>-¡Mi pierna, maldición!- un trozo de metal sobresalía de un costado de su pierna mientras este se retorcía en el suelo del dolor. El guardia levanto poco a poco su mirada buscando el origen de la agresión. Ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver ante ellos aquella aparición, un ser de tinieblas con un pequeño cuchillo de metal entre sus dedos forrados de cuero negro. El centinela deslizo su mano rumbo a su revólver que descansaba en su funda, pero otro cuchillo silbó y cayó entre su mano y el mango del arma. Haciendo que el guardia se paralizara. -asi que de verdad existen…-gimoteo el centinela aterrorizado - ¡los monjes negros exis….!- no pudo terminar la frase pues Canek se le había abalanzado con una patada justo en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente. De un movimiento veloz recupero ambos cuchillos y los coloco de nuevo en su cinturón, no sin antes sacudirlos, tomo el revólver y la munición que el centinela tenia. Cuando volteo a ver a la niña, esta se había desmayado de la impresión. Se quitó el manto para cubrir el cuerpo de la víctima, la tomo en brazos y se dirigió al refugio…

Twilight había estado muy distraída pensando acerca de aquel sueño, inclusive tropezó y cayó de lleno en la fuente de la plaza principal de ponyville mientras daba un paseo para despejar su mente.  
>-creo que deberías ir con un medico, no te he visto muy bien últimamente- dijo Spike mientras caminaba a su lado- creo que ese sueño no es normal.<br>- tienes razón, pero no creo que un médico me sepa decir algo acerca de un sueño…- suspiró Twilight profundamente- ¡Lo tengo!, si el sueño continua persistiendo iré con Zecora para que me de algún remedio para poder dormir tranquila y alejar esa pesadilla de mi mente.  
>-Lo que tu digas Twilight- respondió Spike- pero deberíamos volver, hoy no es precisamente tu día, mejor que descanses, ya le enviare una carta a la princesa Celestia justificando tu falta de reporte.<br>-Gracias Spike, será lo mejor, todavía me duele el estomago de lo de hoy en la mañana. De pronto Pinky apareció con una canasta de pastelillos en la boca dirigiéndose a ellos con pequeños saltitos.  
>-¡Cupcakes para todos!, traje una canasta entera como la de anoche, solo para ti y para mi, ¿que dices, he?, además podemos invitar a los demás y hacer mas cupcakes juntos y comerlos hasta que vuelva a amane… ¿he?, Twilight a dónde vas, hey espera - se quedo sorprendida Pinky al ver a Twilight correr sin siquiera dejarla terminar la frase. – ¿Que le habrá pasado?<br>-Resiste Twilight, el baño esta cerca- gritó Spike apurándola.  
>Ese día, las cinco ponis visitaron a Twilight quien descansaba en cama, llegando una a una. Todas fueron avisadas por Pinky de que ella estaba actuando raro. Fluttershy se ofreció a quedarse a cuidarla, pero Twilight se negó.<br>-Se los agradezco chicas, pero, si no fuera mucha molestia, me gustaría estar sola un momento, les aseguro que no es nada grave, solo es… un leve dolor de cabeza, mañana por la mañana estaré mejor.- Todas quedaron extrañadas por aquellas palabras, mas sin embargo hicieron caso de la petición de su amiga.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las luces de las velas a apagarse una a una en ponyville.  
>-¿Por qué les mentiste?, pensé que te dolía el estomago- refunfuño Spike.<br>-No es mentira, realmente tengo un leve dolor de cabeza, y el estomago lo tengo hecho un desastre- le contestó - además, creo que ya es un poco tarde, espero poder dormir bien esta noche, dado que con todas las visitas, no pude dormir en el día- le respondió mientras se envolvía en su manta.  
>-de acuerdo- contesto Spike apagando una vela- buenas noches Twilight.<br>-buenas noches Spike…

Canek corrió hasta llegar a una casa abandonada y maltrecha donde tocó fuertemente la puerta.  
>-¡Abran rápido, soy yo, Canek!<br>-¡Canek!, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿quién es ella?, ¿nadie te siguió?  
>-Descuida Oscar, después de que te fuiste, vi a esta niña siendo atacada por un centinela.- Oscar lo dejo pasar sin perder tiempo. La casa parecía caerse a pedazos, la madera podrida dejaba descubierto algunos agujeros del techo. Caminaron hacia unas escaleras rumbo al sótano, en este una puerta de metal solido y pesado se abrió silenciosamente.<br>El refugio era el sistema de alcantarillado de la parte vieja de la ciudad. Desde la última rebelión quedo inhabilitado y fue olvidado por el gobierno de ese lugar. Al estar secas estas cloacas, se convirtió en el refugio de unos jóvenes, que eran conocidos como "los monjes negros", por el atuendo que usaban. Esta pequeña organización estaba formada por niños y jóvenes de entre 3 y 22 años, todos victimas y huérfanos de la brutalidad del gobierno actual. Se dedicaban a rescatar niños y jóvenes de las calles así como de darles asilo. Los "monjes" en servicio, eran un grupo multidisciplinario austero. En sus filas habían personas que habían sido hijos de médicos y que por consiguiente se encargaban de los enfermos y heridos, algunos otros tenían dotes para la cocina, otros tenían habilidades para construir refugios en las alcantarillas a partir de desperdicios, otros como Canek y Oscar, tenían un poco de habilidades de combate, Oscar era un buen estratega, Canek era un poco diestro en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo así como lanzando pequeñas dagas. Otros usaban armas punzo cortantes o de fuego que robaban a los centinelas. Entre los centinelas corrían muchas leyendas que giraban en torno a ellos. Se decía que era imposible atrapar a un monje, estos azotaban con puño de hierro y aplastaban a los centinelas descuidados. También se decía que eran los espíritus de aquellas víctimas de las guerrillas, este joven grupo que tenía poco más de 6 años de haberse formado. Sin embargo la realidad en torno a ellos era desoladora, pese a que tenían gente que sabían cómo tratar heridas, no eran médicos en forma, ni cirujanos expertos, habían tenido heridos por arma de fuego que morían a las pocas horas de haber llegado al refugio.  
>La comida era muy escasa y duraban periodos largos sin comer. Los refugios eran insuficientes e improvisados. La electricidad era robada del sistema eléctrico local, el cual había sido habilitado dando luz a todo el complejo, el agua potable era nieve derretida, la comida era hecha en viejas ollas, las cuales colocaban sobre tambos oxidados de acero llenos de basura en llamas, al más puro estilo de los vagabundos. Ese lugar era un calvario, pero sin duda era mucho mejor que el infierno de la superficie.<br>-¡Pensé que moriríamos de hambre!, pero hemos hecho un buen trabajo, todas esta raciones instantáneas de los centinelas nos servirán de sustento mientras que llega un nuevo cargamento de alimentos para esos bastardos- dijo Oscar victorioso mientras olía las ollas de sopa que comenzaban a hervir- ¡Ven Canek!, toma un gran plató, te lo has ganado.  
>-Alimenten primero a los más pequeños y a los refugiados, yo puedo esperar, por cierto encontré esto con el guardia- dijo Canek sacando el revólver y las municiones.<br>-un calibre .38, con 15 tiros hábiles- dijo otra voz acercándose al lugar donde estaban reunidos Canek, Oscar y otros refugiados- con esto acabaremos con esos perros si se nos interponen.  
>-¡escucha tu desgraciado!, quítate esas tontas ideas de la cabeza, recuerda esto muy bien, ¡no somos ni asesinos, ni mercenarios, ni militares , no somos igual que ellos!, ¿quedo claro?- lo tomo por la camisa y levantándolo hasta hacer parase sobre las puntas de los pies- ¡no quiero volverte oír decir eso!, las armas son solo para defendernos, no para quitar la vida, las armas son solo las usamos como medio disuasivo, y como última estancia, para silenciar al enemigo en un caso de vida o muerte!- miró severamente al joven armero de 16 años, que había perdido la vista en uno de sus ojos y parte de su dentadura, debido a una golpiza propinada por un centinela- ¡no me hagas arrepentirme de sugerirte como el encargado de armas!.-<br>-¡Lo siento Canek!, no era mi intención…- se disculpo enseguida el joven mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- pondré esto en un lugar seguro, confía en mí- tomo el arma torpemente y se dirigió al almacén.  
>-¡Fuiste muy duro con el Canek!- le reprocho Oscar- después de lo que vivió en aquel interrogatorio, de no haber sido por nosotros, no solamente hubiera quedado ciego del ojo.<br>-Tienen que aprender que no somos asesinos, solamente intentamos sobrevivir y ayudar, eso es todo… por cierto Oscar, mañana al medio día iré a visitar a mi familia despiértame por la mañana para prepararme por favor. No puedo ir con estas fachas.  
>-Descuida, te avisare- le dijo guiñándole el ojo- vete a descansar, daré la orden para que sellen el refugio y los guardias vallan a sus posiciones. Canek se dirigió a la parte más alejada del refugio, un lugar oscuro y libre de las miradas de sus compañeros, un lugar para estar a solas donde el cansancio lo atrapó y recargándose en una húmeda pared durmió profundamente. El joven armero se acerco sigilosamente a Canek mientras dormía y dejo a lado de él una taza con un poco de sopa, después se retiro para permitirle seguir durmiendo.<p>

A media noche se escucho un gran ruido, como el de un par de cables de alumbrado público que se juntan en medio de un gran viento, haciendo caer una lluvia de chispas, seguido una explosión pequeña.  
>Oscar despertó alarmado -¡¿que sucedió? -<br>-Canek, señor... ¡Canek no está!- le gritó a lo lejos el armero que venía corriendo hacia él, cuando llegaron al lugar donde Canek dormía, solo estaba la sopa esparcida por el suelo, pared y techo, como si esta hubiese explotado, pero no había rastro de él, ningún guardia lo vio salir por la única entrada del lugar.  
>Susurro incrédulo Oscar.-no puedo creerlo… Canek ha desaparecido…<p>

Twilight estaba de nuevo en ese sueño donde ponyville estaba sumergida en las sombras. Comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente de la plaza central, mientras el sonido de sus cascos resonaba con sordo eco. Al acercarse a la fuente, vio a aquel ser bípedo sentado en la fuente, pero por alguna extraña razón Twilight decidió acercarse.  
>-¿no perteneces a este lugar?- dijo Twilight acercándose hasta quedar a pocos metros.<br>-¿Puedes ayudarme a salir de este lugar?, ya no quiero vivir más en estas tinieblas, estoy arto de eso, no hay luz en este lugar, aunque encienda una antorcha, no durara mucho antes de apagarse -dijo la silueta gimiendo. Después se paro y se acerco a Twilight. Era curioso, ella no sentía miedo, era más bien como lástima. El ser se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel y la abrazo por el cuello, después le susurro al oído implorante como si fuera un pequeño potro –sácame de este lugar por favor…- A Twilight se le rasaron los ojos sintiendo una gran ternura y contestando su abrazo le dijo sin saber porque –descuida, esta será la última noche -dicho esto, su cuerno comenzó a brillar con una luz violácea llenando todos los rincones de ese lugar con una luz cálida y acogedora.

Faltaban pocas horas para el medio día en ponyville. A pesar de la nevada de esa noche, los comercios ya habían abierto y los ponies ya se veían en las calles, algunos charlando mientras arrastraban mercancías, otros limpiando la acera con palas, inclusive las cutie mark crusaders estaban reparando el letrero de sugar cube corner a escondidas de los dueños, saliendo disparadas y dejando el trabajo incompleto al ver a la applejack acercándose al lugar. Todo parecía ser un día común y corriente en aquel bullicioso pueblo.

Canek despertó y tallándose los ojos a través del pasamontañas, al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en otro lugar, vio como apenas y se veía un rastro de luz a través de una gruesa cortina que tapaba una ventana redonda, comenzó a explorar la zona levemente con las manos buscando obstáculos hasta que topo con algo duro y alto, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a un lugar más blando "¿un sofá?" se pregunto Canek mientras se quitaba un guante para sentir mejor la textura, siguió recorriendo el "sofá" hasta encontrar un objeto cálido y suave.  
>-¿Cogines de piel?<br>Twilight estaba media despierta sintiendo que algo le pasaba por una de sus patas - "Spike ya debe haberse levantado y esta buscando el camino al baño como siempre"- pensó Twilight mientras intentaba reconciliar el sueño, sin embargo notó que algo no estaba bien cuando esa sensación comenzó a subir hasta llegar cerca de "aquellas partes intimas" haciendo que esta diera un grito indignada.  
>-¡Sucio Spike! ¡¿Qué diantres crees que haces?- abrió la cortina con su magia para dejar al sol pasar y ver mejor que sucedía.<br>-¿Qué ocurre Twilight?, ¿acaso moje la cama?- contesto Spike adormilado sin saber muy bien que era lo que decía. -¿Que sucede Twilight?, ¿porque tienes esa cara?- al voltear a ver a donde ella, vio la razón.  
>El grito lo había hecho caer hacia atrás, contra la pared haciendo que Canek y Twilight cruzaran miradas, los dos estaban anonadados por la supresa.<br>-¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?- grito Twilight sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor, aunque posiblemente era por la indignación que le provoco aquel "toqueteo".  
>Canek volvió su mirada a la ventana y corrió hacia ella rompiéndola con una de sus botas, asomó su cabeza por la nueva ruta de escape y al ver que no estaba muy lejos del suelo saltó. Amortiguado por la nieve rodo y salió corriendo en dirección a sugar cube corner.<br>-¡Twilight! ¡Se escapa!,!¿ que era esa cosa?- grito Spike atemorizado por ese bulto negro.  
>-¡no lo sé Spike!, pero no lo podemos dejar andar suelto por ponyville- dijo Twilight mientras se colocaba una bufanda y corría hacia la puerta para detener la bestia negra.<p>

bien este fue el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado, proximamente el capitulo 2, acepto criticas y sugerencias para la proximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO2:

Twilight había salido presurosamente tras la pista de aquella bestia. Había nevado toda la noche y el gélido aire de la mañana pintaba el aliento de Twilight mientras corría agitada por fuera de la biblioteca hasta llegar debajo de la ventana rota,ahí pudo observar las huellas que este había dejado a su paso. Spike pronto la alcanzó mientras sus pequeñas garras temblaban por los nervios.  
>-¡Twilight, esto es peligroso!, ¡no puedes ir sola tras de aquella cosa!<br>-Tienes razón, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, avísale a las chicas y diles lo que viste, mientras le seguiré el paso- Spike no le pudo decir nada mas, Twilight había salido disparada al encuentro con "eso".

"necesito buscar un lugar donde esconderme. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco" pensaba Canek una y otra vez. "¿acaso estoy alucinando?". Canek siguió su recorrido sin saber a donde se dirigía con exactitud, pronto encontró cobijo en un callejón detrás de un barril, desde ese lugar podía ver la plaza central de Ponyville. Su mente no tardo mucho en tratar de digerir lo que veía. Unos cuantos ponis de varios colores y tamaños en las calles yendo de un lado hacia otro, sin embargo, lo que más lo sorprendió fue el hecho de que hablaban. "como es posible que estas cosas hablen, no es posible, los animales no pueden hablar".  
>Las manos comenzaron repentinamente a temblarle, los pies le hormigueaban, por un instante sintió que se iba a desmayar, tal vez era consecuencia del la impresión de hace un momento, o tal vez al hecho de que no había comido los últimos 3 días. Se recargo en la pared para no caer, pero pronto se reincorporo al oler algo delicioso, era un olor que se le hacia familiar, al husmear sobre el barril vio a lo lejos una colorida tienda con un letrero a un lado de su puerta principal que tenia el dibujo de un pastelillo. "puede que ahí consiga algo de comer" pensó Canek alentado por la idea de clavar sus dientes en un trozo de pan dulce, hacia mucho que no probaba algo así. Los ponis que había visto Canek habían pasado de largo sin verlo, la calle estaba desierta, esta era su oportunidad, y sin ojos que lo mirasen cruzo sigilosamente la calle hasta aquella tienda. Se asomó por una de las ventanas y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con un festín en golosinas y pasteles ante sus ojos. Aquella fantasía era increíble, Canek no recordaba haber visto algo así, sin embargo, aquella burbuja de ensueño reventó al escuchar una voz a sus espadas.<br>-¡quédate quieto!, no permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie- grito una vocecilla.

Al volver su mirada vio aquel unicornio quien estaba en una posición defensiva apuntando su cuerno hacia él. "será mejor que me largue, no puedo arriesgarme a que me embista en estas condiciones". Canek corrió, pero no llego muy lejos, pues a los pocos metros sintió que algo le sujetaba el tobillo haciéndolo caer de lleno sobre la nieve. Al volver su mirada hacia su tobillo logro observaruna pequeña aura violetaen su tobillo. Twilight se acerco lentamente hacia él.  
>-¡Te dije que te detuvieras!- le dijo Twilight con una voz un tanto insegura.<p>

"¿Magia?, debes estar bromeando" pensó Canek al ver el cuerno de Twilight se dio cuenta de que brillaba con la misma aura violácea que su tobillo. "sea o no, tengo que liberarme, seguramente deben venir mas de ellos en camino".  
>Twilight observo que la creatura abrió un poco su manto y tomo algo de un pequeño cinturón. Antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, Twilight sintió como algo a un costado de su cabeza pasó velozmente. Un hilo fino de sangre comenzó a deslizarse sobre su mejilla, al percatarse de esto, Twilight volvió su mirada en dirección de lo que había pasado rozándola. Empalideció al ver que lo que había pasando silbando era un pequeño cuchillo que se había clavado en uno de los muros de madera de una casa. Se estremeció al punto de que su magia se desvaneció.<p>

-¡solo aléjate de mi!- gritó Canek desesperado. No sabia por donde huir, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. No podía arriesgarse a caer preso de aquellos caballos parlantes. Necesitaba un lugar para esconderse y poder así evaluar tranquilamente su situación.

Twilight incrédula, y aun atemorizada por el cuchillo le dijo -¿puedes hablar? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Canek no pudo responder puesto que en ese momento un estruendo partió el cielo y cayó entre él y Twilight levantando nieve a su alrededor y dejando una neblina fría. Cuando se disipo la neblina surgió la imagen de Rainbow Dash. Un par de alas se desplego ante Canek quien quedo anonadado al ver un pegaso por primera vez. Dash se sintió molesta de no haber alcanzado a evitar que su amiga fuera herida.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? Te has ganado una paliza que nunca olvidaras- gritó Dash enfadada mientras inclinaba su cuerpo preparándose para atacar.

Cuatro pequeñas dagas se clavaron en la nieve creando una línea divisoria entre Dash y Canek en forma de advertencia.  
>-Detente, no planeo hacerles daño, solo quiero salir de aquí- dijo Canek con voz calmada intentando no alterar mas a la pegaso.<br>-Díselo a alguien que te crea- le contesto Dash.

Cuando Canek buscó el ultimo cuchillo arrojadizo, no lo encontró  
>-¿Buscabas esto?- dijo Twilight mientras hacía levitar el pequeño cuchillo a un lado de ella. Mientras hablaba con la pegaso, la unicornio había usado su magia para desprenderlo de su cinturón.<br>-de acuerdo, hagámoslo a tu modo- dijo Canek tranquilamente al mismo tiempo dejaba caer sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos, comenzó a respirar y exhalar fuerte y profundamente, mientras su aliento se dibujaba en el frio aire. Después adopto una posición, muy curiosa desde el punto de vista de Dash, quien mostro una pequeña sonrisa burlona al verlo, y con la misma voz tranquila que había adoptado desde que llego Dash, pronuncio suavemente -nekoashidachi- abrió sus ojos y los poso sobre la pegaso.  
>-¡basta de juegos!- grito Dash y se abalanzó velozmente volando contra Canek, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de derribarlo, este la esquivo velozmente girando sobre uno de sus pies al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un suave golpe en el lomo de la pegaso, haciendo de esta forma que callera de lleno sobre la nieve.<br>-¡solo ha sido suerte!- gruño Dash arremetiendo de nuevo contra el. Canek simplemente la esquivo una vez más. Dash intento muchas veces derribarlo pero el siempre esquivaba con mucha facilidad. La respiración calmada de Canek se escuchaba entre cada esquiva que realizaba. "es suficiente, no hay tiempo y ella no se detendrá" pensó Canek. Una vez mas Rainbow Dash intento derribarlo, pero este la esquivo nuevamente y, en un movimiento suave, asestó un golpe con el filo de su mano cerca del cuello de Dash. Esta cayocon el cuerpo entumecido sin poder ponerse en pie.

-¡Quieto ahí sabandija!, no te atrevas a volver a tocar a mis amigas- cuando Canek volvió su vista para ver quien hablaba, sintió que algo se aferro de su cuello. Applejack lo había lazado sujetando su cuello. Este inmediatamente desenfundo la daga que su padre le había dado y cortó la cuerda de un tajo. La daga tenía un diseño sencillo. Una hoja curva de un acero negroformaban su cuerpo junto con una empuñadura de hueso tallado que emulaba una espiral, similar a la broca de un taladro. De repente unas bolas de nieves comenzaron a caer sobre Canek.  
>-¡¿necesitan ayuda?- gritaron Rarity y Pinkypie a lo lejos mientras arrojaban otra tanda de bolas de nieve. Canek, distraído por aquellos proyectiles helados, no se percato de que Applejack se había abalanzado contra de él. Aprovechando la oportunidad, cual si fuera un árbol de manzanas, lo pateo en un costado con ambas patas. Su tórax crujió de una manera sorda, como cuando se rompe una madera vieja. Canek salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared de la tienda que había visto, que se encontraba a escasos metros haciendo retumbar el edificio, este intento levantarse, pero el dolor solo le permitió sentarse recargado contra la tienda con una mano sujetando firmemente su daga y con la otra su adolorido costado. La respiración se le comenzaba a dificultar, Canek había quedado fuera de combate, le comenzaba a costar trabajo el respirar. El letrero de la tienda comenzó a chirriar, la mala reparación del cartel por parte de las cutiemarkcrusader, aunado a la sacudida que le había dado el cuerpo de Canek a la tienda, habían debilitado la argolla del pesado letrero, el cual se comenzaba a vencer poco a poco.<p>

A lo lejos Applebloom había visto todo. Una vez derrotada la bestia Applebloom se decidió a observarla de cerca, corriendo hasta quedar cerca de Canek, este solo se limito a observar la con una fría mirada.  
>¿Qué es esta cosa hermana?-dijo la curiosa poni mientras estaba a poca distancia del magullado Canek.<br>-¡aléjate de ahí, es peligroso!- grito Applejack mientras se acercaba cautelosamente.  
>En ese momento Canek salto sobre Appleblom sorpresivamente haciendo estremecer a Applejack. En cuanto él y Applebloom rodaron sobre el suelo el letrero cayó pesadamente detrás de ellos.<p>

-¡Applebloom!– grito desesperada applejack mientras corria hacia donde habían rodado. Al llegar ahí, se percató que la nieve estaba manchada de un rojo brillante. Saco a su hermana debajo del cuerpo de canek.

-¡¿estas bien, no te paso nada?- dijo mientras la inspeccionaba sin encontrar ningún rasguño  
>-creo que si, si no me hubiera derribado el letrero me habría aplastado -dijo la pequeña temblorosa señalando el pesado cartel de madera.<p>

Applejack inspecciono a Canek, quien acaba de salvar a su hermana. Este tenia aquella daga de metal negro hundida en su hombroizquierdo, el se había lanzado sin pensar siquiera que tenia la daga en la mano con tal de salvar a la pequeña criatura, sin embargo al caer, esta se clavo al momento envolverla con su brazo para que al rodar no se hiciera daño.  
>Canek no podía mas, su vista comenzaba a nublarse mientras veía a aquellas criaturas que comenzaban a rodearlo.<p>

-¡no podemos dejarlo aquí, tenemos que llevarlo con un medico!- dijo Applejack mientras le remordía la conciencia.  
>-tienes razón, llevémoslo al hospital lo mas rápido posible- le contesto Twilight.<p>

-tenemos que quitarle eso rápido- les indico Rarity quien se había acercado al lugar –déjenme esto a mi- dijo mientras con su magia retiraba la daga de su hombro haciendo a Canek gemir sordamente, después ató con la bufanda que llevaba la herida, apretándola para controlar la hemorragia.  
>-Quédate con nosotros, la ayuda viene en camino… ¡¿me escuchas?…¡hey!...- Canek ya no pudo escuchar más, pues había quedado inconsciente entre gritos de aquellas criaturas que ahora se preocupaban por él.<p>

Canek recobró la conciencia en la cama de un hospital. Al tocar su hombro se percato de que este había sido vendado, también le habían colocado un suero luz del atardecer se filtraba a través de unas finas cortinas iluminando tenuemente su débil cuerpo. Alguien le había quitado la ropa dejándolo con solo una especie de bata que parecía no haber sido hecha para humanos, intento levantarse pero un dolor lo freno, al ver con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que su torso también había sido vendado. Se sentó sobre la cama para observar mejor el lugar, este era un cuarto de hospital común y corriente, aunque un poco más pequeño de lo normal, paredes y pisos blancos, instrumentos médicos a un costado de su cama.

Mientras Canek observaba el lugar, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y una poni de pelaje claro con una cofia blanca y una cruz roja estampada al frente aprecio ante el temerosa. –tienesvisita… - dicho esto salió velozmente de la habitación.

"¿Visita?, entonces hay mas humanos en este lugar" pensó esperanzado Canek, sin embargo, grande fue la desilusión al ver a Twilight.

-hola, creo que comenzamos mal, me gustaría presentarme esta vez como es debido, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto amigablemente

-Canek…- contesto receloso, mientras se cubría el cuerpo con la sabana.

-Mucho gusto Canek, espero estesdis...-

-Déjate de rodeos, se que vienes a hacerme preguntas- la interrumpió Canek con una mirada fría.

-Lo siento no era mi intención molestarte- Twilight agacho su cabeza y orejas

- descuida, no seria la primera vez que alguien me interroga, además, no creo estar en condiciones de negarme a responder algunas preguntas.

-de acuerdo Canek. que eres y de donde vienes, he investigado sobre ti, perono encuentro dato alguno referente a ti, y al parecer no hay registro alguno sobre un ser como tu, ¿acaso vienes a destruir nuestro mundo?.

-vengo de un mundo llamado "tierra", soy un "humano"

-¿Humano?- pregunto inquieta Twilight pues jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

-Sí, es el nombre de mi especie. Sobre lo de destruir tu mundo, ¿yo?... jajajajajajajaj- se rió sarcásticamente.

-¿de qué te ríes?, esto es algo serio, será mejor que respondas, o si no…-gimoteo Twilight intentando aparentar que era dura

-¿o si no que?-contesto desafiante Canek, sin embargo Twilight no le quitaba de encima la mirada.- descuida, creo que estas sobrestimándome, hace falta mas que un simple humano para destruir todo un mundo. Además No tienes idea del tiempo que he estado huyendo de la guerra y los combates…- Canek clavo la mirada en el suelo mientras recordaba como escapaba de centinelas, en más de una ocasión herido, entre otros recuerdos penosos.

-¡pero si nos atacaste!- se escucho una tercera voz. Era Dash quien entraba por la puerta.

-Dash, no creo que deb…-comenzaba a decir Twilight, pero Dash solo la ignoro y continúo diciendo.

-¿acaso ya olvidaste la herida de Twilight?- señalo con su casco la mejilla de Twilight sobre la cual descansaba una bandita. Canek solo se limito a mirar el suelo sin decir una sola palabra.

-¡¿Quien te crees que eres? Acaso er…

-¡Dash!, suficiente, esto solo fue un mal entendido- dijo Twilight firmemente mientras se interponía entre Canek y ella.

-¡un mal entendido que pudo costarte la vida!- le grito Dash a Twilight antes de salir volando por la puerta.

-lo siento Canek, ella es un poco impulsiva.

-descuida, ella solo decía la verdad…. – Twilight se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de Canek- pero cambiando de tema, ¿Donde estoy y donde están mis cosas?

-maña contestare todas las preguntas que tengas referente a donde estas, tus cosas están guardadas en el almacén del hospital, descuida te las entregaremos ya que te recuperes, por el momento creo que es suficiente por hoy- el cielo ya había oscurecido y las estrellas comenzaban a plagar el cielo poco a poco.- espero puedas contarme mas sobre tu mundo mañana- dicho esto, salió sigilosamente por la puerta no sin antes apagar las luces de la habitación.

Canek simplemente se dispuso a dormir, después de todo, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Tras el incidente con Canek, Twilight había enviado un mensaje urgente a Celestia, donde reportaba lo sucedido y pedía ayuda sobre cómo proceder, Twilight esperaba que mandaran un ejercito de guardias para custodiar a la extraña criatura, mas sin embargo, la respuesta de la princesa fue algo desconcertante. 

"querida Twilight, estoy muy intrigada por el informe que me has enviado. Me gustaría estar ahí en estos momentos, mas sin embargo no puedo por algunos asuntos diplomáticos que demandan mi total atención, enviare un grupo de soldados a vigilar la zona y a resguardar la paz hasta que pueda llegar, tardare aproximadamente 3 días en arribar a Ponyville, hasta entonces estas a cargo de dicha creatura. Si de verdad puede hablar y razonar como nosotros, confió en que sabrás darle la "bienvenida" y pedirle explicaciones, así como también resolver su preguntas"

Esa noche Twilight reunió a todas las chicas para hablar con ellas sobre lo sucedido mientras cenaban en la biblioteca.

-su majestad nos encomendó la tarea de cuidar a Canek hasta nuevo aviso, ¡creo que es una gran oportunidad para poder investigar una especie aun no conocida por los ponis!- comentaba Twilight emocionada por la simple idea de poder ser la primera en investigar a Canek.

-no se tu Twilight, pero yo sigo sin confiar en esa cosa, no creas que olvido lo que te hizo, y como me paralizo de un golpe- refunfuño Dash quien volaba lentamente sobre ellas dando pequeños círculos, recordando aquellos extraños movimientos.

-creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad, después de todo, es Canek quien está en el hospital y no mi hermana- dijo Applejack mientras agachaba la mirada, después de todo, la mayor lesión se la proporciono ella.

-Pinky Flutter y Rarity solo se quedaron calladas mientras asentían con un gesto de aprobación las palabras de Applejack.

La junta de las seis ponis fue corta, llegando al a cuerdo de vigilar a Canek de cerca y observar su comportamiento, además de ayudarlo en todo lo que pudieran. Todas ya se habían ido a sus casas, y Twilight se recostaba en su cama.

-En verdad piensas que puedes confiar en lo que dice esa creatura?- gimoteo Spike- no creo que deberías correr tantos riesgos, aun si la misma princesa te lo pide, ¡qué tal y si solo esta usando un truco para poder acercarse y después comernos!

-Basta Spike, he podido dialogar con el y es obvio que es un ser racional, además, todavía me intriga el hecho de que haya ayudado a Applebloom.

-Solo intentaba comérsela

- Descuida, si algo sucede, los guardias estarán aquí para protegernos, creo que ya es momento de dormir.

Pese a sus últimas palabras, Twilight no pudo dormir aquella noche. Pensaba en Canek, en su extraño cuerpo, en su ropa, en su manera de andar, pero sobre todo, en las palabras que había usado para responderle sus preguntas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

A la mañana siguiente canek despertó muy temprano por la mañana. El sol comenzaba a clarear suavemente atravez de las cortinas de la habitación.

-señor canek, espero se encuentre mejor -dijo un unicornio con bata medica y un escapelo e hilo marcado en uno de sus flancos- la enferemera le cambiara los vendaje para revisar la evolucion de sus heridas, después de eso podrá comer un poco. El medico salio de la habitación y en su lugar entro la misma pony que le había anunciado la visita de twilight el dia anterior, empujando un carrito con vendajes, soluciones anticepticas, pastillas y un plato de comida cubierto por una campana metalica, la cual escondia el platillo a la vista.

-se.. señor canek, podría por favor quitarse la bata un momento?- dijo la pony nerviosa. Canek obedecio sin mas, dejo expuesot su torax y su hombro cubriendo con la sabana únicamente de su cadera hacia abajo.

La pony quito delicadamente el vendaje del torax utilizando sus labios para sujetar las vendas. Cuando se las quito por completo estas dejaron a la vista un gran moreton de un purpura obscuro.

Esta tomo un tarro con un ungüento de color amarillo claro, tomo un poco con su casco y se lo coloco delicadamente. En cuanto esta hizo contacto con su costado, caneck se quejo sordamente.

-lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarte, pero no puedo evitar que te duela, después de todo te rompiste 4 costillas.

"¡¿4 costillas rotas?", canek intento disimular su sorpresa- eres buena haciendo esto, pensé que me dolería mas por usar, tu sabes, tus cascos- dijo canek intentando agradecer y no ser grocero al mismo tiempo.

-lo se, no eres la primera persona que llega aquí con lesiones así. Bueno ya solo me falta tu articulación- dijo la pony mientras terminaba de vendarle el torax. -Por cierto que cuttiemark tan insolita tienes

-¿cuttiemark?, ¿a que te refieres?

-si, nunca había visto una tan grande al menos no una que se saliera del flanco de alguien y subiera hasta su cuello

-ah, te refieres a "esto" -dijo señalando una parate de un tatuaje que corria cerca del moreton de las costillas- si… es una larga historia.

Ahora sigue tu articulacion- dijo la pony con un tono mas relajado.

Rápidamente despojo el hombro de su vendaje y dejo expuesto una herida con 5 puntos de sutura. La pony limpio la herida suavemente usando una faza de algodón y vendo rápidamente el hombro.

-bien ya termine, ahora puede tomar algo de comer y en cuanto termine por favor tomese estos analgésicos, le harán sentir mejor-dijo dejándole el plato cubierto sobre su regazo para que pudiera comer sobre la cama y un vaso con agua y las pastillas en la mesilla auxiliar que estaba a un costado suyo- por cierto, tiene visita- una vez dicho esto, salio por la puerta dejando que detrás de ella entrara twilight acompañada del medico de hace un momento.

-buenos días señor canek espero que este mejor-dijo twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro- le tengo buenas noticias, el doctor ha dicho que lo dara de alta hoy por la tarde

-estas bromeando ¿no?, tengo 4 costillas rotas y el hombro perforado, como crees que...- twilight lo interrumpio

-¿acaso no se siente mejor?- dijo incrédula twilight

-ahora que lo dices tienes razón, puedo mover el hombro con cierto dolor y moverme pese al leve dolor de las costillas, pero como es posible, estas lesiones serian para dejarme en cama mes y medio como minimo en cama-dijo canek sorprendido al ver su rápida recuperación- ¿que fue lo que me hicieron?

-tenias 4 costillas rotas, parte del hueso de tu hombro lo talllo la hoja del cuchillo y unos musculos fuero dañados además de cortar ciertas arterias importantes- dijo el pony medico que estaba a un lado de twilight

-¿entonces como es que me puedo mover tan pronto?

-bueno veras, primeramente te realizamos una cirugía de hombro para detenre los sangrados y estabilizarte, después de eso, usando magia, reparamos parcialmente los tejidos dañados, asi como las costillas rotas

-¿magia?-dijo incrédulo canek.

-si chico, magia, ¿acaso no conocias la magia?

-en mi mundo no existe tal cosa-dijo canek secamente.

-bueno, pese a que podemos sanar algunas heridas sencillas con magia, hay ciertas condiciones que no podemos curar al 100%, sin embargo podemos acelerar de manera considerable el proceso de curación, haciendo que lo que en tu caso fuera un mes y medio de raposo, se hiciera prácticamente de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo solo atendimos las cosas mas urgentes, la lesión del hueso de tu hombro es una de esas cosas que no puede curar la magia, sin embargo la fractura de costillas es algo mas fácil de curar, digamos que tus costillas están en la fase final de sanación, esta tomaran unos dos días mas en soldar por completo, mientras que lo de tu hombro tome mas de dos meses, esperamos que con un buen tratamiento el dolor de esta lesión se quite paulatinamente y no se vuelva un dolor cronico. De hecho por como te veo, creo que ya te puedo dar de alta en este mismo momento.

-vaya que es sorprendete, supongo que por esa razon me darán de alta tan rápido.-dijo canek impresionado

-sin embargo- dijo el medico- aun será necesario cambiar los vendajes diariamente y aplicar el ungueto para tu costado toda la semana que entra como minimo, en fin creo que será mejor que no interrumpa mas su conversación, ire a preparar los documentos del alta- dicho esto salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

-Señor canek- dijo twilight un poco timida

-puedes hablarme de tu, no creo necesario tanta formalidad- el tono de canek comenzaba a ser un poco mas relajado, al parecer comenzaba acostumbrarse a la situación.

-deacuedo canek, ¿has pensado que hara una ves que salgas del hospital?

-ahora que lo mencionas no, sin embargo creo que ya me las arreglare, solo necesito mi ropa y mis armas, después de eso saldré del poblado y no me volverán a ver- dijo canek intentando esconder su preocupacion, pero sin su pasamontañas era muy difícil, twilight pudo leer su expresión fácilmente esta ves.

-¿estas seguro de eso?, fuera de este lugar hay un bosque al cual procuramos no acercarnos, los animales salvajes rondan el lugar, sin mencionar que son bastante peligrosos, supongo que los animales en su mundo y en este son muy diferentes y puede que no este preparado para defenderse de uno.

-ahora que lo dices…"maldición tiene razón, no puedo arriesgarme a hacer una cosa asi y mas si estoy en estas condiciones"… ¿que es lo que me sugieres?, ¿acaso hay algún hostal donde pueda hospedarme, seguramente no tengo dinero, pero puedo hacer algunas cosas a cambio como pago.

-ahora que lo dices, si hay un lugar- dijo twilight con una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en su boca- pero eso lo veremos ya que salgamos de aquí, por cierto come tu desayuno o se enfriara, mientras ire por tus cosas.

Una vez que canek se quedo solo en la habitación, destapo la comida que tenia sobre su regazo. Un plato con sopa de verduras, una ensalada con aderezo de mostaza y un vaso con agua de limón. Canek devoro velozmente todos los alimentos con desesperación, hacia tiempo que no probaba bocado, al paso de unos minutos, sintió como su cuerpo poco a poco ganaba fuerzas.

Twilight entro al poco tiempo de que acabara de comer con un carrito que tenia las cosas de canek.

-te dejo aquí tus cosas- dijo twilight

-¿mis armas también están?

-¿me pormetes que no haras daño a alguien si te las doy?

-lo prometo- dijo canek con la voz de un niño que pide algo ansioso

-deacuerdo, aquí están, confio en ti, después de todo, no eres un animal salvaje- dicho esto, hizo levitar su cinturón con los cuchillos arrojadizos y la daga con la empuñadura en forma de espiral.

Twilight se quedo mirando fijamente a canek, esperando a que se levantara, teia curiosidad de como era realmente su cuerpo

-podrias salir un momento porfavor- dijo canek son rrojado

-¿Por qué?

-como que ¿por que?, no esperaras que me vista enfrente de ti ¿o si?

-¿hay algún problema con eso?

-¡claro que si!- dijo canek indignado

-bueno, si eso es lo que quieres esperare afuera, no tardes- dijo twilight desilucionada por no poder ver su cuerpo.

Canek no tardo mucho en salir vestido y cubierto completamente de negro. Twilight lo guio a la salida del hospital para emprender el viaje hacia su morada temporal. Al cruzar las puertas del hospital, pudo ver un mundo colorido cubierto por blanca nieve. Casa de varios colores adornaban la lejanía. La noticia había corrido por toda ponyville, de manera que hubo muchos ponys curiosos esperándolos afuera para ver al "dos cascos" como le habían apodado. Canek se soprendio de ver a la multitud que lo miraban con curiosidad. Pronto se acercaron a ellos unos unicornios blancos con armaduras doradas y que portaban unas lanzas flotantes a un costado de ellos.

-la princesa nos ha enviado a escoltarlos hasta la biblioteca-dijo uno de los guardias mientras otros dos abrían el paso para que pasaran.

En el trayecto hacia la biblioteca, todos los ponys curiosos no dejaban de seguirlos.

-canek, vaya que te has vuelto popular- dijo twilight emocionada

-parece que soy mas interesante de lo que imagine- dijo canek abrumado por las miradas de los curiosos- por cierto twilight, me puedes decir porque hay guardias en la zona, desde que salimos del hospital he visto a varios de estos corceles con armadura cerca de nosotros, por lo que veo no soy tan libre como pensé ¿cierto?, después de todo si soy un prisionero

-descuida, ellos solo están aquí para resguardar la paz, además si fueras un prisionero no te hubiera regresado tus armas, ¿cierto?-dijo twilight intentando calmar a canek

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a la biblioteca, dejando atrás las miradas curiosas. Los guardias se quedaron rodeando en un pequeño perímetro la biblioteca, manteniendo alejadas a las miradas curiosas.

-asi que tu eres canek- dijo spike temeroso- no vas a comernos y hacernos nada parecido ¿verdad?

Caneck se soprendio al ver un pequeño dragon, pero rápidamente intento adaptarse lo mejor posible a la situación- por supuesto que no, yo no hare tal cosa, puedes confiar en mi.

-puedes dormir en aquel sofá, spike ¿podrias preparar un poco de te y traer unas galletas para nuestro invitado?

-¡por supuesto!-dijo spike mientras pensaba en tomar una galleta extra del jarrón- por cierto twilight, ¿bajo el equipaje de canek?

-¿equipaje?-dijo canek extrañado puesto que no recordaba siquiera haber empacado sus cosas.

-si, llegaste junto con una maleta negra con unas cosas extrañas dentro y ropa-dijo twilight sin darse cuenta de que se habia delatado sobre su fisgoneo con sus cosas.

-sabes no deberías revisar las cosas de otros sin su consentimiento- dijo canek indignado

- lo lamento, pero realmente tenia curiosidad sobre que clase de cosas había dentro, pero solo habia ropa, una carta que no pude entender y una extraña escultura de metal

-¿escultura de metal?

Ambos tomaron aciento alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera que tenia twilight cerca de la cocina

-¿spike podría traer la maleta?- spike obedeció velozmente, cargando sobre sus peueños hombros una maleta mediana de lona, como las que se suelen llevar a los gimnacios, pero un poco mas grande. Spike dejo la melta sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina a continuar preparando el te.

Twilight, utilizando su magia, deslizo suavemente la cremallera de la maleta para mostrarle el contenido.

-¿cuantas cucharadas de azúcar quieres en tu te señor canek?- grito spike intentando llamar su atención

-con dos será suficiente- dijo canek volcando su atención en el servicial spike.

-de hecho canek, ¿me podrías explicar que significa esta extraña escultura?, no se parece a algo que haya visto antes- dijo twilight mientras hacia levitar su magia dicha escultura para poder observarla mejor de cerca.

Cuando canek volvió su vista hacia twilight, se quedo frio al ver lo que era esa "escultura". La extraña escultura, resulto ser ¡un revolver!, de hecho, era el mismo que le habia quitado al centinela el dia que desapareció de su mundo.

-tal vez es una especie de telescopio- dijo tiligt apuntándose con el cañon en el ojo intentnado ver atravez.

-¡estupida deja eso ahí! ¡ahora!- dijo canek mientras saltaba sobre la mesa para quitarle el arma. Twilight callo sobre su lomo secamente y canek sobre ella sosteniéndole del cuello con una mano y el revolver con la otra. Una vez asegurada el arma, la solto, sin querer se habia propasado un poco con su fuerza y le habia magullado un poco el cuello. Twilight vio con ojos lloroso al enfadado canek. Spike se quedo petrificado al ver la escena. En ese momento, 4 guardias entraron y rodearon a canek, apuntando sus lanzas en diferentes puntos, cabeza, abdomen, y garganta. Un movimiento en falso y seria fácil perforarlo.

-lo siento, no era mi intención….- dijo canek una vez que recapacito.

-bajen las armas, ha sido otro mal entendido- dijo twilight mientras se reincorporaba, su voz quebrada por el susto.

-pero señorita twilight, esa cosa la ataco de nuevo

-dije que bajen las armas, en verdad nestoy bien.

Los guardias bajaron su armas lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima

-creo que será mejor que me aloje a las afueras del pueblo, o lejos de aquí…- dijo canek mientras se dirigía a guardaba de nuevo el revolver, sin embargo cuando se diriga a la maleta, vigilado por la mirada escrutadora de los guardias, sintió que le jalaron la ropa, era twilight quien el sujetaba una manga con su magia.

-espera, no se que paso, pero me disculpo por tocar tus cosas sin permiso, en verdad no quería ofenderte, no es para que te vallas, no quería insultar a tu "dios" ni nada por el estilo- dijo twilight pensando que el revolver era alguna especie de icono religioso. Canek abrió el tambor del revolver y pudo apreciar que estaba vacio.

-gracias a dios, esta vacio…- supiro canek aliviado.- de hecho twilight, esto no es ningún tipo de dios-dijo seriamente canek con una mirada perdida- de hecho esto es un arma peligrosa.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a reírse "¿eso un arma?", "eso es solo un juguetito extraterrestre" "esta lanza si que es un arma" pensaban los guardias mientras intentaban inútilmente no reir.

-de haber estar cargada, podrías haber muerto- twilight no dio razón a lo que escuchaba, ¿como podría hacerle daño un pedazo de metal sin filo?, sin embargo el miedo la llenaba, sentía todavía el cuello magullado

Los guardias comenzaron a salir uno a uno después de que twilight les pidiera una y otra vez que se retiraran.

-tienes suerte de que la señorita te protega, si por mi fuera estarías en este momento en el calabozo del palacio- dijo uno de los guardias mientras salían. Canek se sento en el suelo suspirando profundamente.

-¿tienes curiosidad sobre mi mundo no es asi?- twilight olvido por un momento su miedo y afirmo con la cabeza.- que te parece si te traduzco aquella carta en compensación por lo de hace un momento.

-¿seguro que no es molestia?, podría tener algo personal que no quieras que los demás lean

-parece que eso no te importo mucho cuando abriste mis maleta e intentaste leerla- dijo canek con sarcasmo mientras twilight desviaba tímidamente la mirada y se sonrojaba- ademas-continuo canek con una voz cansada- esta carta no sirve de mucho en este mundo, después de todo soy el único humano en este lugar, asi que que mas da- dijo canek, quien comenzaba a perder la esperanza de volver- esto también lo puedes escuchar tu spike, después de todo, te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo como lo de antes, después de todo "no me los comi" cierto?- spike se acerco un poco, guardando distancia con canek por miedo a que volviera a saltar sobre alguien mas- deacuerdo entonces déjenme ver que dice- canek desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leer con voz alta.

"canek, soy oscar, te escribo esto esperando que no te enfades al ver que tu maleta ya este preparada para tu viaje, Arturo (el armero) se sintió muy apenado después de la reprimienda que le diste hoy, asi que me pidió ayuda para remdiar su falta, le sugerí que preparara tus cosas para que salieras mas temprano y no perdieras el tiempo en estas cosas. Sabemos que estaras ausente entr dias, le di instrucciones de ponerte dos cambios de ropa y un par de reaciones instantáneas. Por cierto, te soprendera la "sorpresita" que hay escondida hasta el fondo de la maleta. Le dije a Arturo que te pusiera la arma que trajiste con todo y sus tiros. Sinceramente estoy muy preocupado con esto de tus visitas a tu familia, se que es importante para ti esto, pero también es importante ver que los malditos centinelas están armados cada vez mas, y siendo sincero un par de cuchillos puede que no sean suficientes para enfrentarse a un tipo bien armado. Arturo estaba preocupado sobre el ponerte un arma en tu equipaje sin consetimiento tuyo, pero creo que entenderas y la aceptaras. No soy el único preocupado, el armero, pese a su fogoso entuciasmo, esta muy preocupado por tu seguridad, los niños te ven como un héroe y esperan ansiosos tu regreso.

Debes ser cuidadoso canek, si el gobierno se enteran de que sigues en la ciudad no dudaran en atraparte. Se discreto hasta el final canek y mantente en la sombras, saluda a tus padres de mi parte y vuelve pronto. Att. Oscar y tus camaradas del refugio.

Un par de lagrimas se deslizaron sobre las mejillas de canek quien arrugaba la carta entre sus manos.

-canek, estas, bien?

-no es nada… -murmuro canek, miuentra limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro, hacia mucho que no lloraba- estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, podrías decirme donde puedo dormir?

-por.. por supuesto, spike ¿podrías preparar el sillón de la biblioteca?-

Sin darse cuenta, ya se habia vuelto un poco tarde, los guardias se habían reagrupado alrededor de la biblioteca, montando pequeñas tiendas alumbradas por hogueras para calentarse del crudo frio. Habia comenzado a nevar mientras un gélido viento se estrellaba contra las ventanas de la biblioteca, las sombras que generaba las hogueras de los guardias danzaban dentro de la biblioteca, acariciando con dedos sombriso sus cuerpos. Spike habia quedado en un profundo sueño, sin embargo twilight meditaba todo lo sucedido ese dia. Por alguna razón twilight no podía dejar de pensar acerca del extraño equipaje y de la carta, pero lo que mas la intrigaba, era el hecho de haberlo visto llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que una creatura tan dura y violenta pudiese expresar esa clase de sewntimientos? ¿Qué cosa pudo haberlo hecho actuar asi?, sin duda estaba dispuesta a averiguar mas acerca de canek y su mundo.

Mientras tanto canek seguía pensando en que es lo que debería hacer. Por un lado estaba harto de su vida como "soldado de las sombras", hacia tiempo que quería huir de esa vida, pero por otro lado, habia gente que aun le necesitaba y esperaba a su regreso, después de todo era el único que conocía el "sistema e los enemigos" a fondo. Tenia que tomar una descicion y tenia que hacerlo rapido, abandonar su vida pasada, e intentar iniciar una vida de cuento de hadas, o encontrar la manera de volver y continuar la lucha por sus camaradas.

El resto de la noche canek callo en un profundo sueño. Soñaba con sus padres y su infancia. Soñaba sobre como era su mundo antes del colapso.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

A la mañana siguiente, Canek fue despertado por el dulce aroma del desayuno. Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, El esfuerzo físico de la noche anterior había tenido repercusión en sus heridas.

-señor canek el desayuno estará listo dentro de pronto- grito Twilight sonriente desde la cocina. Twilight tenía planeado ganarse a canek por cualquier medio para que saciara su sed de conocimiento. "definitivamente seré la primera en conocer tu mundo a traves de tus palabras" pensó Twilight emocionada- había preparado unos sándwiches de margaritas y una sopa de verduras acompañada de un vaso de jugo de zanahoria con naranja. Antes de que canek pudiera pararse de su lecho se escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta.

-buenos días, vengo a cambiar el vendaje de canek- se escucho una vocecilla del otro lado. En efecto era la poni que se había encargado de cuidar sus heridas desde el primer día que llego. Spike cruzo la habitación abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a la enfermera. Detrás de ella se podía ver a varios ponis curiosos que intentaban ver el interior de la biblioteca desde el cerco de seguridad que habían marcado los guardias.

-señor canek, ¿podría quitarse un momento la ropa?- dijo la poni desviando su mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera la mirada de canek, este obedeció sin mas – ¡pero que sucedió!, parte de tus heridas se abrieron- dijo preocupada la poni mientras remediaba las suturas. Realmente, las heridas solo se habían abierto un poco, nada de que preocuparse. Las vendas ensangrentadas fueron remplazadas por unas blancas y limpias.

- lo siento, me caí del sofá mientras dormía, prometo que seré mas cuidadoso.

-esta bien confiare en ti, mañana vendré a cambiarlas de nuevo, -dicho esto salió de la biblioteca sin decir mas. Solamente Spike se dio cuenta de las extrañas marcas de su cuerpo. "será su cutie mark?, no puede ser, además esta en el lugar equivocado" pensó Spike al haber visto su torso.

- señor canek, creo que debería de venir a comer, la sopa ya debe haberse enfriado, pero creo que de todas formas debe saber bien- Twilight no era una muy buena cocinera, pero estaba decidida a ganarse a canek a traves de su estomago. Canek se dirigió a la cocina, donde vio con gran entusiasmo el sándwich.

-¡hacia mucho que no comía algo así!- dijo canek emocionado, mas sin embargo amarga fue su sorpresa al ver que el sándwich estaba hecho de margaritas. Hizo una cara de disgusto que no pudo disimular.

-¿sucede algo canek?, ¿ralamente esta tan malo?- canek solo suspiro y le contesto tranquilamente- yo no puedo comer esto, digamos que mi especie no puede comer flores, pasto, paja, ni nada de esas cosas.

-¿entonces que come?- pregunto intrigada Twilight, quien sin haberse dado cuenta, había comenzado a obtener la tan preciada información en lo que a la especie de canek respectaba.

-realmente si puedo comer vegetales, pero no todos-dijo sosteniendo el tazón de sopa entre sus manos- por ejemplo, estas verduras las puedo comer sin ningún problema, sin embargo creo que si como flores enfermare- canek intentaba explicar su alimentación- además como otras cosas como….- canek estuvo a punto de decir que comía carne, sin embargo no se podía imaginar como reaccionaría Twilight respecto a este hecho.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la librería. Twilight desvió su atención un momento dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta. Canek aprovechando ese instante para comer, devoro todo lo que pudo, considerando el tiempo que llevaba sin tener una comida "formal" no era de extrañar que casi limpiara la mesa. Por primera vez canek estaba distraído comiendo – ¡no esta nada mal!- pensó canek mientras se empinaba un vaso lleno de jugo seguido de un gran sorbo de sopa.

-con que usted es el señor canek- escucho el joven a sus espaldas mientras comía, cuando miro sobre su hombro pudo ver a una poni, de hecho era mas grande que un poni de los que había visto hasta el momento, sus alas descansaban a sus costados, y poseía un gran y agudo cuerno, sus crines eran de colores suaves, en cierta forma le recordaba a la crin multicolor de la poni que lo ataco el primer día que llego. Canek rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de que era alguien importante, poseía algunos ornamentos en sus cascos, alrededor de su cuello pendía un enorme collar dorado con una gema al frente. El mayor indicio que tenia de su estatus, era la tiara que tenia en la cabeza. Sus grandes y compasivos ojos se posaron sobre el.

-permíteme presentarme, soy la princesa Celestia, gobernante y protectora de Equestria, - dijo con voz cálida mientras una extraña fuerza hacia ondear sus crines multicolor.

-un placer conocerles su majestad- canek se adapto rápidamente a la situación. Si realmente era una noble tenia que cuidar sus palabras y respetar su titulo nobiliario.

-¿podrías decirme como has llegado a este mundo señor canek?- prosiguió Celestia sin perder ese tono que a canek le daba un poco de confianza

-soy incapaz de responder semejante pregunta- siguió canek en su papel de diplomático- sin embargo puedo asegurarle que no he venido con fines hostiles.

- ya veo, entonces podría explicar, ¿porque en su equipaje hay un arma?- pregunto Celestia, quien había recibido un reporte el día anterior referente al incidente con Twilight y los guardias. Celestia intentaba descubrir cualquier indicio de mentira en sus palabras.

Canek le explico la historia desde un día antes de su llegada hasta ese momento.

-como podrá ver, mi mundo se cae a pedazos, y pese a mi corta edad, nos hemos visto en la necesidad de portar armas. -Mas que respuestas, surgieron un mundo de preguntas en Twilight quien había escuchado la historia de canek, no estaba satisfecha, tenia el presentimiento de que había mas detrás de esa historia que le había contado a Celestia.

-ya veo, canek has de disculpar la rudeza de mis preguntas, pero es mi obligación saber si mi pueblo esta en peligro o no, y puedo darme cuenta de que tus palabras son sinceras.-dijo Celestia mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca y hacia una seña para que sus guardias pasaran al lugar- sin embargo hay algo que me intriga de sobremanera, ¿que es esa arma tuya que tienes?, ¿podrías mostrarme como funciona?, nunca escuché de una arma de semejante tamaño y sin filo alguno.

-por supuesto que puedo su majestad- dijo canek pensando seriamente acerca de esa petición- pero he de pedirle un voto de confianza

-¿que es lo que deseas canek?- Celestia estaba rodeada de sus guardias, quienes lo habían rodeado con lanzas y burlado de el la noche anterior.

-solo pueden estar presentes en esta demostración su majestad y el guardia de mas alto rango y pese a lo que escuchen nadie debe entrar bajo ningún concepto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle eso a su majestad maldito?, probaras el filo de mi lanza- grito el guardia de mas alto rango, mientras se abalanzaba contra él en un arranque de cólera, sin embargo Celestia le corto el paso extendiendo una de sus enormes alas entre él y canek

-de acuerdo canek, se hará como tu digas- acto seguido todos comenzaron a salir.

-espera Twilight –dijo canek antes de que pudiera abandonar el lugar- creo que te mereces una explicación respecto a mi comportamiento de ayer-le dijo canek mientras ponía una mano en su lomo- igual tu Spike creo que deben de ver esto.

Cuando los cinco estuvieron solos, canek se dirigió a su maleta y saco la pistola y sus municiones.

-¿esa es la dichosa arma?, creo que mis guardias tenían razón, no parece muy peligrosa- canek no respondió a ese comentario, simplemente continuo con la demostración.

-¿su majestad, que tan buena es la armadura de su guardia?

-es una de las mejores, fue forjada en la herrería del palacio

-su majestad, podría pedirle a su guardia que se despoje de su armadura- Celestia no tuvo ningún problema y se lo pidió a su guardia el cual obedeció sin rechistar. Ese poni estaba sumamente orgulloso de su armadura, forjada por uno de los mejores herreros de toda Equestria, había soportado en una ocasión el ataque de la garra de un dragón que había invadido un pueblo donde servía como guardia, salvándole la vida en más de una ocasión. La armadura mostraba algunos arañazos y raspones producto de estos eventos, pero jamás había sido atravesado por ningún adversario. El blanco corcel se puso a un lado de su armadura como si la exhibiera.

-ahora por favor colóquelo al fondo de la biblioteca, en una de las paredes lisas por favor-Este hizo lo que le pidió canek

Canek se puso a unos 7 metros de la armadura –por favor pónganse detrás de mi- canek se coloco sobre una de sus rodillas, muy al estilo de las fuerzas especiales humanas, y apunto a la armadura.

Canek apretó el gatillo, y un gran estallido retumbo en la biblioteca. La detonación fue tan impactante para los ponis, que algunos de los curiosos que estaban afuera de la biblioteca salieron corriendo espantados, los guardias intentaron ver a través de las ventanas pero habían cerrado las cortinas, sin embargo siguieron sus ordenes y se mantuvieron a raya.

La armadura apenas y se tambaleo, Celestia, el guardia y Twilight no entendían lo que había pasado. Canek se puso de pie y guardo el arma. Rápidamente el guardia fue a su armadura y al verla entera se jacto de ella.

-lo ves, tu arma no significa nada en este mundo, una armadura como esta no será derrotada tan fácilmente por un juguetito.

-yo no diría eso… dijo canek dándole la espalda mientras guardaba todo en su maleta.

Al examinarla pudo ver un diminuto orificio que atravesaba la armadura de par en par.

-¿!pero como es posible! Esa armadura esta encantada y es mas resistente que la piel de un dragón y el hierro- pregunto desconcertada Celestia.

Canek les explico el funcionamiento del arma de manera sencilla, explicándoles cuanta fuerza producía su arma, las distancias a las que llegaba un tiro, las ventajas y desventajas de ese modelo en particular y en su potencial letal.

Los tres poni palidecieron- ¿Cómo es que tienes un arma tan poderosa?, ¡ debes ser alguien importante en tu mundo¡- le espetó Twilight mientras canek esbozaba una sonrisita sarcástica en su rostro -En mi mundo esta es una arma pequeña en comparación con las que existen.-

Canek no quiso entrar en detalles, habían transcurrido ya 3 horas desde la llegada de Celestia, y este comenzaba a sentir hambre.

-su majestad, si no le molesta, me gustaría pedirle una cosa mas- canek estaba resignado a que no saldría de ese lugar, al menos no fácilmente y no en mucho tiempo.

-¿que deseas ahora?

-¿podría quitarme la guardia de encima? - canek tenia la necesidad de salir y respirar aire fresco- le puedo garantizar que no hare ningún daño a su pueblo y ciudadanos- antes de que Celestia pudiera siquiera contestar, canek tomo su maleta con todo y su contenido extendiéndosela solemnemente- aquí tiene mi equipaje y mi arma, le pido la tome en señal de amistad.

Por un momento Celestia dudó en tomar el regalo que le hacia canek, pero recapacito y le indico a un guardia que vaciara el contenido de la maleta excepto el arma y los tiros, este obedeció y coloco todos los alijos personales de canek sobre la mesa.

-supongo que puedo confiar en ti- dijo Celestia con una leve sonrisa

-no se deje seducir por esa arma y póngala a buen recaudo, lejos de juicios turbios- le susurro canek.

-puedes confía en mi- respondió.

Celestia salió de la biblioteca y ordeno a sus guardias regresar a palacio, toda la comitiva de guardias levanto veloz mente el campamento a la orden de Celestia. El circulo de los ponis curiosos, que era casi todo el pueblo, se acercaron rodeando completamente la biblioteca

-canek, no sabia que podías dirigirte de esa manera- la sorprendida Twilight estaba alegre de que era capas de comportarse.

-no soy tan salvaje como crees- le reprocho canek.

-canek creo que es mejor, presentarte ante el pueblo- le dijo Celestia mientras entraba a la biblioteca.

Aquel día había nevado mucho, la nieve llegaba a las rodillas de los ponis y el frio azotaba sin piedad el lugar, sin embargo, la curiosidad del pueblo era más fuerte. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió lentamente, Celestia salió abriendo camino, detrás de ella iba Twilight y canek con su típico traje cubriéndolo completamente. Iban caminando en silencio, los ponis tomaron un poco su distancia por precaución, finalmente llegaron hasta la plaza central de Ponyville, ahí la gente los rodeo ansiosa por las palabras de Celestia.

-¡atención todos! Tengo un anuncio que hacer- grito Celestia llamando la atención de todos- tenemos entre nosotros a un invitado especial, un ser de otro mundo, que por accidente quedo varado en el nuestro. Como todos sabrán hubo un pequeño malentendido, pero eso ya se ha solucionado. Es por eso que les pido que demostremos la hospitalidad de Ponyville. Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero espero que no agobiemos a nuestro invitado siguiéndolo y haciéndole preguntas todo el día- Twilight se sintió un poco aludida , pues ella seria la primera que querría romper dicha regla- así que por esta ocasión, nuestro invitado les dará unas palabras para intentar aclarar esas dudas.

El público estaba que explotaba de la emoción, nunca antes había pasado algo así en toda Equestria. Canek dio un paso al frente y se descubrió la cabeza, todos se sorprendieron de los rasgos de aquella creatura.

-buenas tardes ciudadanos de Pineville, mi nombre es canek, tengo 20 años de edad, vengo de un mundo devastado por la guerra, por azares del destino he llegado a su mundo donde espero pueda refugiarme de momento en lo que encuentro la manera de regresar de vuelta a mi mundo. Espero me disculpen por el alboroto que cause hace unos días, estaba confuso por la sorpresa de estar aquí- canek era un poco torpe hablando ante el publico- espero poder ser de ayuda a esta comunidad de alguna manera- canek termino súbitamente, pues no se le ocurrió mas que decir.

Todos los ponis murmuraban entre ellos, pese al esfuerzo de canek, todavía quedaban muchas dudas al aire. De pronto un poni reportero, que había pasado por el pueblo debido a un concurso de pays de manzana el día anterior de la llegada de Canek, levanto el casco intentando hacer una pregunta.

-señor canek, ¿porque oculta su cuerpo todo el tiempo bajo un atuendo tan obscuro?, ¿acaso tiene algo que esconder debajo de esas ropas?- Celestia frunció disimuladamente el seño debido a semejante pregunta incomoda, aunque por otra parte, a ella también le intrigaba eso.

Canek no tenia intenciones de contar una historia tan larga para explicar el origen de sus ropas así que se limito a decir- como les dije anteriormente, mi mundo esta en guerra, por lo cual una de las maneras de sobrevivir es no ser visto, es por eso que la mejor manera de pasar inadvertido es confundirse con las sombras- en ese momento un par de lagrimas escurrieron sobre sus mejillas y comenzó a sollozar descontrolado- lo siento- dijo entrecortado canek- es que es duro revivir esas vivencias….- no dijo nada mas porque el llanto lo ahogaba. El poni reportero se disculpo por su pregunta tan ruda y no pregunto nada más. Celestia se limito a hacer un gesto condescendiente.

-Twilight- dijo gimoteando canek- ¿podrías llevarme a un lugar tranquilo, creo que necesito tomarme un descanso?

-por supuesto, la granja de Apple Jack es un lugar tranquilo.

-creo que son suficientes preguntas por hoy, será mejor dejarlo descansar, ¿de acuerdo?- todos los ponis que vieron tan emotivo momento, se limitaron a abrirle paso a canek y Twilight mientras salía de la muchedumbre rumbo a la grana de manzanas.

Poco tiempo después la multitud se disperso yéndose cada quien a sus respectivos hogares.

Canek no dijo una sola palabra en el trayecto a la granja, todo el tiempo cubierto por su atuendo sin mostrarle el rostro a Twilight. Twi de verdad se preocupo al ver que no decía palabra alguna, de verdad debió ser algo duro recordar su pasado.

¿Ya no nos sigue nadie…?- escucho que le susurraba canek a Twilight

-es tas bien, ya te sientes mejor acaso puedo hacer algo por….- fue interrumpida por el susurro de canek nuevamente

-¿nadie nos sigue verdad?- canek levanto el rostro mientras se lo limpiaba con una de sus mangas después comenzó a reír con una pequeña risilla burlona- jejeje, ¡no pensé que funcionara tan bien!

-¡¿estabas actuando?- le replico Twilight indignada, pues se había preocupado bastante por su "actuación"- ¡no puedo creer que nos hayas engañado de esa manera!- realmente estaba indignada, había detenido su paso y se había puesto en una posición un tanto agresiva, como si quisiera volarlo en pedazos con su magia.

-tranquilízate, no es para que te pongas así- intento calmar canek a Twilight- simple y sencillamente no iba a explicar la razón de mis ropas, la historia es demasiado larga, y no creo que sea buena idea decirles "pues verán uso esto para poder ocultar mis armas y atacar al enemigo mientras no me ve", uno debe hacer lo que pueda cuando necesite escapar- canek accidentalmente había hablado demás, el rostro de Twilight primero fue uno de sorpresa, pero después paso a uno de curiosidad- rayos creo que hable demás- dijo canek entre dientes un poco nervioso.

-así que tu traje si es para emboscar, y porque razón, supongo que después de tremendo engaño me merezco un poco de respuestas no crees?- Twilight intentaba chantajearle un poco moralmente.

-mira Twilight, realmente hay cosas de las que no me gustaría hablar, las lagrimas de hace un momento si fueron actuadas, pero en verdad hay cosas de las que preferiría no hablar- dicho esto canek continuo avanzando en el sendero dejando atrás a Twilight quien pronto se emparejo junto a el caminando en silencio.

-¿llegara el día en el que me tengas confianza como para contarme un poco de tu pasado y tu mundo sin mentiras ni teatros?- por primera vez Twilight hizo una pregunta sincera. Twilight se sentía cada vez mas alejada de la posibilidad de conocer a fondo a canek.

-quizá un día de estos, cuando no hagas tantas preguntas- canek le hizo un pequeño guiño con el ojo amistosamente lo cual abrió en Twilight nuevas esperanzas. Era curio, estos pocos días habían bastado para sentir a canek como un poni más de la ciudad, inclusive más que como un tema de estudio novedoso, comenzaba a verlo como un verdadero amigo.

Ambos continuaron su viaje hacia la granja de Apple Jack, con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro.

"hacia mucho tiempo que no sonreía y no me divertía así", pensaba canek mientras caminaba al lado de aquella poni quien lo miraba llena de incógnitas. Lo que canek no sabía, eran la serie de eventos que surgirían a lo largo de su estancia en Pineville.

Gracias por seguir este fic, espero comente la historia, y den su opinión acerca de ella, son esas cosas las que me motivan a seguir adelante con la historia:). Acepto ideas y sugerencias para capítulos futuros. espero recomienden esta fic entre sus amigos si les gusta.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5:

La senda nevada que llevaba hasta la granja de Apple Jack era recorrida silenciosamente por canek y Twilight, sin embargo el silencio se rompió por el gruñido del estomago de canek.

-parece que alguien tiene hambre- dijo Twilight con un tonito juguetón.

- no es nada, después de todo e durado días enteros sin comer- Twilight se volvió a sentir intrigada, pero esta vez no pregunto nada.

Al poco tiempo canek y Twilight llegaron al lugar. En la entrada de la granja se encontraban Apple Jack, fluttershy y rainbowdash.

-hola chicas, no pensé que las encontraríamos aquí- se adelanto Twilight-¿como sabían que veníamos?

-un pajarito nos lo dijo, ¿verdad rainbow?- dijo sarcásticamente a Apple Jack, quien fue avisada por rainbow. Rainbow se había encargado de seguirlos en secreto a canek y Twilight desde que salieron de la biblioteca. Rainbow no le quitaba de encima la mirada fija. Fluttershy se quedo detrás de AJ, como era de esperar, observando a canek temerosa.

Canek se adelanto hacia Apple Jack, quien se paralizo al no saber que haría canek.

-permítanme pedir una disculpa como es debido, no era mi intensión herir a nadie, lamento mis acciones.- aj se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-descuida no ha sido mas que un mal entendido- contesto aj- sin embargo también tengo que agradecerte el hecho de que salvaras a mi hermana, si no fuera por ella, tu no estarías herid…

-descuida no es nada, además sano rápido- se anticipó canek

-de hecho- continuo aj- me preguntaba si habría alguna manera de compensarte

-no hay nada que compensar- le respondió canek seriamente- sin embargo, si te interesa hacerme un favor, he oído que tienes un granero, me preguntaba si podrías darme asilo temporal- Twilight frunció el ceño

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo dormir en la biblioteca?- reclamo Twilight

- no tiene nada de malo, solamente que me gustaría estar en un lugar donde pueda salir sin que los demás se me queden viendo.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, las ramas desnudas de los manzanos se mecían suavemente con el viento. Las nubes se habían aglomerado, seguramente nevaría de nuevo.

-muy bien vaquero, será mejor que entres al granero, me encargare de llevarte algunas cosas para que puedas pasar la noche.

-mañana vendré a visitarte canek- le dijo Twilight mientras tomaba el rumbo a su casa. Pronto todas las demás siguieron el ejemplo y se retiraron.

El granero era un lugar acogedor, lleno de paja. Apple Jack le facilito una linterna de aceite y unos cuantos aperitivos de manzana. Apple Jack se sentó frente a canek mientras lo observaba comer.

-de no ser por ti, quien sabe que hubiera sido de mi hermana- comenzó a hablar Apple Jack intentando romper el hielo

- no fue nada, en verdad- respondió canek con la boca atiborrada de bocadillos de manzana sin darle mayor importancia- no podía permitir que alguien mas saliera herido.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo canek?- insistió una vez más Apple Jack. Canek asintió con la cabeza mientras comía.

-¿tienes familia?- canek se detuvo y trago el bocado que tenia en la boca, su mirada se perdió mientras observaba la llama de la linterna.

-claro que si, mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana, mi hermano y mis abuelos paternos- canek cerro los ojos intentando recordar sus vivencias con su familia- pero eso no importa ya, aunque vuelva a mi mundo no podre verlos- unas lagrimas intentaron salir de sus ojos, pero fueron rápidamente suprimidas. A canek no le gustaba que le viesen llorar.

-¿acaso estas peleados con ellos?- dijo Apple Jack pecando de ingenua.

-no, no es eso. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 10 años, mis abuelos murieron cuando tenia 12- canek hizo un silencio antes de proseguir- finalmente, mi padre fue ejecutado por el tiránico gobierno de mi país cuando tenia 17. Mis hermanos huyeron del país después de la muerte de mi padre, desde entonces no he sabido nada de ellos.

-lo lamento, no era mi intención…

-descuida, eso ya es historia pasada- canek volvió en si fijando su mirada en los ojos de Apple Jack, quien rápidamente desvió su mirada a otro sitio. Apple Jack se sentía apenada, acaba de recordarle la muerte de un ser querido. Canek al ver la expresión en su rostro se puso de pie junto a ella y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza intentando animarla.

-en verdad no es para que te pongas triste.

La luz del día se extinguía, faltaba aproximadamente una hora para que fuera de noche. Canek se dirigió a la puerta del granero, quería respirar algo de aire fresco, sin embargo para su sorpresa, cuando abrió la puerta en vez de una ráfaga de viento fresco recibió una avalancha de ponis curiosos. Eran Twilight y las otras chicas quienes habían estado espiando.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí?, ¿cuanto han escuchado?- pregunto canek sorprendido.

-desde el principio, huy huy, era emocionante, aunque lamento lo de tu padre- dijo pinky dando saltitos alrededor de canek

-lo siento, pero no es justo que solamente Apple Jack te conozca, las demás teníamos curiosidad de conocerte mejor.

-de hecho tu nos pediste que te acompañáramos Twilight- dijo fluttershy delatando a Twilight.

-es cierto, pero cuando comenzamos a escuchar tu historia no pudimos detenernos- dijo rarity quien tenia poco de haber arribado junto con pinky a la granja.

Pronto canek les pidió que se sentaran para relatarles nuevamente la historia. Todas quedaron conmovidas al escuchar acerca de su fragmentada familia. Inclusive rainbowdash, quien lo había estado mirando desconfiada, poco a poco le cambio el semblante hasta sentir pena por canek. "ahora tiene sentido, eso explica el porque es desconfiado y agresivo"

Mientras esto sucedía, una ventisca los envolvió sin que se percataran. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, habían quedado atrapadas en el granero junto con canek.

-parece que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí- dijo Apple Jack.

-canek- dijo rainbow, provocando que todas la vieran sorprendidas, tomando en cuenta la actitud previa de rainbow hacia canek- ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?-canek vio, por primera vez, un brillo de compasión en sus ojos mientras este asintió con la cabeza – ¿cual fue la razón de que ejecutaran a tu padre?- de entre todas las preguntas que le podía hacer, le hizo la peor. Todas la voltearon a ver y no tardaron en intentar reprimirla.

- ¡Qué grosera! ¡¿ Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- le espeto rarity

-tiene razón, no deberías de hacer semejantes preguntas tan groseras- le dijo Twilight, Apple Jack no pudo siquiera hablar de la sorpresa.

-descuiden chicas, no hay problema. Soy su invitado, y supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es responder a sus preguntas- canek se quedo en silencio un momento, trago saliva y, tal y como hizo con Apple Jack, desvió su mirada.- mi padre fue acusado y sentenciado a muerte por alta traición al país. El gobierno tirano que domina mi patria acuso a mi padre, pues este se opuso, pese a formar parte del mismo gobierno, al trato que se le daba a los ciudadanos. Tratan a la ciudadanía de manera cruel, estipulando precios elevados en los productos, racionando los alimentos a la venta mientras ellos llenan sus estómagos con comidas finas, la mayoría de la gente es pobre y es reprimida fuertemente por la fuerza armada. Las autoridades, que en un principio fueron creadas para proteger al pueblo, ahora golpean y someten al pueblo con mano de hierro. Mi padre se separo del gobierno y dirigió un movimiento de ciudadanos exigiendo un alto a los excesos del poder. Poco tiempo después fue capturado, juzgado y ejecutado. Yo no pude hacer nada, me entere justo después de su muerte. El cuerpo fue cortado en trozos y arrojado a una plaza pública para dar un escarmiento y ejemplo a todos aquellos que lo seguían, de esta brutal manera aplastaron las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban al pueblo. Por si fuera poco, se amenazó al pueblo de que todo aquel que quisiera recuperar el cuerpo correría la misma suerte. Colocaron guardias vigilando los restos. de esta forma mi padre, ante la mirada impotente de los ciudadanos, fue devorado por los perros callejeros que pasaban por el lugar, a los que los guardias ofrecían trozos de carne mientras reían al ver como lo devoraban.- con cada palabra que decía canek revivía cada momento, y pareciese que lo estuviera viendo. Su respiración se agito conforme avanzaba la historia, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaba jadeando. En más de una ocasión, las chicas intentaron detener su relato, pero este les daba a entender que seguiría adelante con un gesto de su mano.

Para cuando canek termino el relato todas las ponis estaban horrorizadas al escuchar tremenda barbarie. Todas buscaban las palabras para dar consuelo a canek quien parecía destrozado, pero no tenían ni idea de que decir, Inclusive pinky parecía perturbada, su típica sonrisa se volvieron un par de labios serios.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo sentir. El silbido de la ventisca que afuera azotaba, resonaba con fuerza en el granero. La llama de la linterna danzaba haciendo sombras burlonas detrás de cada uno de los presentes.

En ese momento rarity hablo, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-¡casi lo olvido!, cuando venia de camino aquí junto con pinky, me encontré con la enfermera que atiende a canek. Me dijo que sus heridas se habían abierto un poco y que había que cambiarle el vendaje hoy por la noche y mañana por la mañana. Debido a que no puede alejarse por mucho tiempo del hospital me pidió que le entregara estas vendas a Twilight para que se las cambiara.

-¡pero yo no se cambiar vendajes!- dijo nerviosa- bueno, he leído libros acerca de primeros auxilios, ¡pero jamás lo he hecho en la vida real!.

-descuida yo me encargo, no debe ser muy diferente sobre como vendar a un animalito herido- rompió el silencio fluttershy. Su gran timidez era solo superada por sus ganas de ayudar a alguien herido- bien señor canek- comenzó a decir fluttershy con la misma dulce voz con la que se dirigía a sus animales- sea un buen chico y quítese esas ropas para poder cambiarle los vendajes- cuando canek vio a su alrededor, las ponis lo acuchillaban con miradas llenas de curiosidad "¿que había debajo de esas ropas?", se preguntaban.

-creo que será mejor que lo hagamos mañana- dijo canek intentando evitar exhibirse de manera publica.

-oh no señor, eso si que no, la enfermera dio ordenes de que las cambiemos y eso es lo que vamos a hacer- continuo fluttershy sin perder la dulzura de su voz.

-pero es que…- intento defenderse canek

-¿pero que?, no me dirás que te da pena que te vean sin la ropa-

- la verdad es que si…, preferiría que no me vieran- dijo canek abochornado. Eran ponis, pero no dejaban de ser chicas. Ellas no pudieron entender bien el por que de la vergüenza de canek, pues en equestria las ropas se podían o no usar, puesto que su pelaje las protegía y era algo común en ese lugar, sin embargo para canek no era algo divertido el hecho de desvestirse.

-supongo que no hay otra opción, chicas, ¿podrían ponerse de espaldas mientras cambio sus vendas?- pidió fluttershy en un esfuerzo por hacer que canek cediera a que lo curasen, a lo cual todas aceptaron de mala gana.

-desacuerdo señor canek, podría descubrirse la herida- este comenzó a quitarse lentamente la camisa. En cuanto canek desnudó su torso, fluttershy dio un gran grito.

-¡una serpiente! ¡Canek cuidado tienes una serpiente en el cuerpo!- todas voltearon inmediatamente viendo de inmediato una sombra negra que se tambaleaba alrededor del cuerpo de canek, quien intentaba ponerse de pie.

Antes de que canek pudiera siquiera decir algo, rainbowdash salto sobre el intentando someter a la serpiente.

-¡yo no le temo a una serpiente, suéltalo ahora mismo!- intento quitar la serpiente con sus dientes, pero no pudo. Al mirar con más atención vio que la serpiente no era más que un dibujo sobre la piel de canek. Rainbow se había estrellado sobre sus costillas, y aunque el impacto no fue muy fuerte, el dolor de las lesiones que tenia, la mordida de un equino en su piel, además del golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer, lo hizo perder la conciencia.

Después de nadar en la oscuridad de la inconciencia Canek comenzó a escuchar voces a lo lejos mientras una tremenda oscuridad lo envolvía -¡no pensé que su piel fuera así!- escucho a Twilight sorprendida.

-esa serpiente es muy grande- replico fluttershy

Solo nos falta una parte por ver- dijo rarity con voz intrigada

Cuando canek abrió los ojos estaba tirado en el suelo, levanto un poco la cabeza para ver que sucedía dándose cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo, salvo por su ropa interior, un bóxer de licra, del cual fluttershy tenia un elástico en su hocico intentando despojarlo de el lentamente. Canek se las quito de encima empujándolas violentamente mientras se intentaba poner de pie.

-¡¿pero que sucede con ustedes?- le grito canek, quien se sentía prácticamente violado. Sin embargo al ver los rostro de la ponis, los cuales reflejaron temor. Después se dio cuenta, de que no tenían nada más que una curiosidad tremenda.

-lo sentimos, solo queríamos ver como eras de verdad….-dijo Twilight, quien fue en su momento quien propuso quitarle sus ropas.

Canek capacito un momento y camino lentamente hacia ellas, cubierto solamente por su bóxer. Su cuerpo estaba muy trabajado. Su abdomen parecía una coraza romana de bronce, con unos pectorales definidos pero no muy pronunciados, sus brazos delgados y marcados, tenía una musculatura desarrollada, pero no voluminosa. Hacia ejercicio con frecuencia para mantenerse en forma, después de todo, tenia que tener todas sus armas en la mejor condición posible, y eso también incluía su cuerpo.

-supongo que no tengo opción- dijo canek fastidiado y cansado- vean todo lo que quieran y sacien su curiosidad, realmente ya no me importa…- todas miraron con detenimiento el cuerpo de canek, quedaron sorprendidas al ver como sus músculos resaltaban, sus brazos torneados y sus marcadas piernas. Les llamo la atención sus pies y sus pequeños dedos.

Sin embargo la cosa que mas les llamo la atención, y la cual era la causa de que canek no quería que lo vieran sin ropa, fue el dibujo de una serpiente que se extendía desde su tobillo derecho, enrollándose en la pierna y subiendo a través de su torso, hasta llegar a su hombro izquierdo, donde descansaba la cabeza del reptil, en su espalda el dibujo estaba interrumpido por unas franjas cicatrizadas, producto de una repetida flagelación.

Todas se sorprendieron al ver las cicatrices, esta era una prueba de la barbarie de su mundo.

Después de esto canek se sentó.

-que cuttie mark tan rara ¡jamás había visto una como esta!. Dijo impresionada rarity.

-¿Qué es una cuttie mark?- respondió canek.

-es una marca que aparece por si sola cuando descubrimos nuestro talento especial- dijo mostrando su marca Twilight- ¡en mi caso es la magia!- canek tenia tiempo preguntándose el significado de aquellos símbolos en sus flancos, pero ahora todo tenia sentido.

-temo decirle que esta no es una cuttie mark, la mía no apareció por si sola

-eso es imposible, entonces ¿como es que obtuviste esa marca?, intentamos borrarla, pero no es ningún dibujo, no puede ser otra cosa que una cuttie mark- dijo dash segura de si misma.

-esta marca en mi mundo es conocida como "tatuaje", y es artificial, me la hicieron cuando estaba en la armada.

-¿y como la hacen?, ¿que clase de pintura usan?, ¿acaso te las hacen con lápices de colores especiales?- dijo pinky ingenuamente.

-de hecho es un proceso doloroso. El tatuaje En efecto es una tinta, sin embargo esta es colocada bajo la piel mediante una aguja que penetra miles de veces introduciendo la tinta, imagínense pincharse con un alfiler, pero cientos de veces.

-¡¿acaso todo en tu mundo es tan bárbaro?-le reclamo rarity- ¡no puedo imaginar a alguien que quiera hacerse semejante cosa!

-de hecho hay mucha gente en mi mundo que lo hace, pero los tatuajes tienen algo en común con sus cuttie marks –todas se sorprendieron y pusieron atención a lo que decía- el tatuaje tiene el fin de expresar un significado. Mi nombre proviene de un dialecto indígena, el cual quiere decir "serpiente negra", de ahí el tatuaje, pero también tiene otro significado. Cuando estaba en la armada, pertenecía a la división de operaciones especiales. Nos encargábamos de emboscadas y….- hizo una pausa como si intentara amortiguar el impacto de sus siguientes palabras- asesinatos entre otras cosas. Éramos expertos en combate silencioso e infiltraciones. Éramos conocidos como "la sombra maldita". A mi en particular se me conocía como "la serpiente negra". En ese entonces era sigiloso y letal como una, por ello se me hizo esta insignia de una serpiente- todas se sorprendieron, especialmente por lo de que era un asesino.

-¿tu matabas a otras personas…?- dijo rainbow dash quien comenzaba a retomar su rencor contra canek.

-en efecto… y no estoy orgulloso de eso. Al principio fue emocionante el quitarle la vida a alguien sin que siquiera se diera cuenta de quien fue….que equivocado estaba- dijo con amargura canek- Sin embargo no paso tiempo antes de que me arrepintiera de eso…, pero para cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde. Estaba obligado a seguir órdenes de mis superiores y asesinar en contra de mi voluntad.

-¡no te creo!, ¡sabia que eras un asesino!, ¡si no querías matar!, ¡¿porque no te negaste?- le grito dash enfadada, pues se sentía traicionada, por un momento había sentido algo de empatía por el hace poco.

-por supuesto que lo hice, y cada vez que lo hacia, se me amenazaba con que dañarían a mi familia, con lo cual terminaba de aceptar las misiones que se me daban, después de eso recibía 3 azotes, estas cicatrices son recordatorios de mis pecados, pecados que hasta el momento intento compensar.- dijo dándoles la espalda exhibiendo una galería de líneas que casi borraban el dibujo de la serpiente en su espalda- el ejercito era duro, se me azotaba casi por cualquier motivo, bajo la justificación de mantenerme disciplinado.- rainbow se trago sus palabras al escuchar esto- ¿te imaginas lo duro que es matar a alguien contra tu voluntad?

-¡¿y porque no abandonaste el ejercito eh? ¡¿Por qué te alistaste a la armada?- le replico dash

-ingrese a la armada, porque quería que mi padres estuvieran orgullosos de mi, mi padre pertenecía al gobierno y era una persona importante, quería mostrarle que podía llegar a ser un oficial de alto rango, sin embargo perdí totalmente el contacto con mi familia cuando entre. Una vez que estas dentro, solo sales en una bolsa para cadáveres.- dash no pudo contestar. Las respuestas de canek explicaban claramente todo. Dash bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo.

-lo lamento, no era mi intención juzgarte de nuevo- dijo apenada dash. Canek se acercó y le levanto el mentón a dash hasta que su mirada quedara alineada con la de él.

-descuida, estoy acostumbrado a que se me juzgue, después de todo no merezco ningún tipo de compasión por lo que hice.

Después de eso canek se sentó de frente a ellas.

-¿podrías terminar de cambiar mi vendaje?- se dirigió seriamente con fluttershy- esta en efecto le desato el vendaje manchado con sangre seca. Hasta ese momento nadie había visto las heridas de canek. Todas quedaron impactadas al ver las costuras en su hombro, así como los moretones, que eran de un color casi negro en sus costillas. Después de que flutter terminó, canek se vistió nuevamente.

-si no les molesta, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, es mejor que vayamos a dormir- diciendo esto, tomo la lámpara y la apago, se coloco en la esquina mas alejada de las chicas y se recostó en un montón de paja. Una a una, las demás fueron cayendo en un sueño profundo.

La ventisca siguió silbando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, después de eso se volvió un suave viento invernal. Canek comenzaba poco a poco a abrirse con las chicas. Pese a los relatos y cicatrices de canek, las chicas no eran capaces de imaginar la realidad del mundo humano. Poco a poco, sin que se dieran cuenta, la sombra de un gran peligro se posaba sobre equestria. Dentro de poco, canek se daría cuenta de que no esta solo en ese colorido mundo.

Espero les halla gustado este nuevo capitulo, lo hice tratando de esforzarme un poco mas. Recuerden que acepto criticas y sugerencias, después de todo la historia es de ustedes. Si la historia les gusta, los invito a poner un review, o invitar a alguien mas a leer y comentar, son esos detalles los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

La mañana era fría, la ventisca de la noche anterior había cubierto toda la granja con una capa de nieve gruesa. Canek permanecía en un pesado y profundo sueño. Todas las chicas dormían salvo por fluttershy, quien se levanto muy temprano por la mañana, el sol apenas y comenzaba a asomar sus crestas, el cuarto permanecía en una oscuridad reconfortante salvo por algunos rayos de luz que se filtraban por algunas pequeñas grietas en todo el granero, haciendo apenas visible el entorno. Fluttershy se apuró a despertar gentilmente a canek.

-Es hora de cambiarte las vendas- le susurro mientras lo movía tiernamente para despertarlo. Este se levanto adormilado restregándose los ojos –será mejor que lo hagamos rápido antes de que las demás despierte, ¿no crees?- le dijo flutter, canek se alegró de que todas las demás estuvieran dormidas, asintió con la cabeza, encendió la linterna de manera silenciosa y se desnudo el torso rápidamente, era curioso, no sentía tanta pena de que lo viera fluttershy comparada con la que sentía con las demás. Rápidamente, y con la delicadeza de un cirujano, le cambio las vendas del hombro.

-vaya, si que eres buena, gracias…- canek aun estaba adormilado, casi no había dormido, recordando todo su pasado-¿me pregunto porque le dieron solamente las vendas a tu amiga, no hay algún ungüento para las costillas, o algunos analgésicos?- le pregunto canek a flutter mientras tocaba sus adoloridas costillas, y se vestía de nuevo.

-quizá ya no las necesites, por eso no te las enviaron, pero igual revisare en la bolsa donde rarity tenia las vendas guardadas- rápidamente comenzó a hurgar en dicha bolsa encontrando un frasco con algunas pastillas- ¡las encontré!, pero ¿cuantas tienes que tomar?  
>-la ultima vez tome dos, creo que tomare de nuevo dos- le extendió la mano canek para que le diera el frasco, a lo cual flutter accedió rápidamente.<p>

-necesitamos algo de agua, no tardo iré a bus…- estaba a punto de abrir el granero, cuando canek le tomo por una de las partes traseras

-no será necesario- le respondió, y acto seguido se trago las pastillas sin mas – además, no quiero despertarlas, fue una noche muy larga y merecen descansar- flutter se hecho a un lado de canek. Las pastillas terminaron relajando y adormilando a canek. Este se recostó a un costado de flutter quedando profundamente dormido en debido a las pastillas y por el calor que el cuerpo de fluttershy le proporcionaba. Esta al verlo, tan indefenso, le recordó a sus mascotas. Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo cubrió con una de sus alas para mantenerlo caliente. Así pasaron algunas horas hasta que el sol salió por completo. Eran aproximadamente las 10 a.m. cuando las demás comenzaron a despertar una a una.

Todas se quedaron pasmadas al ver, pese a su conocida timidez, la escena de flutter junto a canek bajo su ala-será mejor que los dejemos descansar, mientras preparemos el desayuno para cuando despierten-le susurro a todas aj diciendo aj mientras salía con las demás cuidando no hacer ruido.

Canek despertó al poco tiempo, sonrojándose al encontrarse en una situación tan embarazosa, pero a la vez tan agradable. El rostro de fluttershy era apacible y le transmitía tranquilidad, en cierta forma le recordó a su madre y en como lo cuidaba con gran dedicación a él y sus hermanos. Quito suavemente el ala que lo cubría regresándosela a su dueña. Esta despertó en el momento en que canek intentaba colocar en su lugar el ala, sonrojándose y poniéndose de pie.

-¡lo lamento, no era mie intención!, es que te vi tan des…- canek le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, era su manera de decir que todo estaba bien.

-descuida, te agradezco mucho los cuidados que has tenido conmigo- ambos entrelazaron miradas por un instante.

No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que las chicas entraran con una canasta llena de comida.

-¿que les parece si tomamos el desayuno?- dijo Twilight mientras, usando su magia, desplegaba una mantel en el suelo. Uno a uno los platillos hechos con conservas de manzanas descendieron sobre el mantel. Había pasteles, ensaladas, jugos, y una variedad de alimentos hechos de manzana. Canek comenzaba a cansarse de las cosas dulces, tenia que ver la manera de comer otras cosas. "si tan solo hubiera manera de comer carne" se lamentaba canek "tengo que pedirles por lo menos algunos vegetales cocidos al vapor o algo". En ese momento recordó las raciones instantáneas que óscar le había puesto en su equipaje.

-aj, ha sido un placer pasar la noche en tu granja, sin embargo, creo que será mejor que vuelva a la biblioteca con Twilight- el rostro de Twilight se ilumino de alegría al escuchar etas palabras

-lamento que tu estancia no halla sido del todo tranquila- respondió aj tristemente.

-descuida, he descansado muy bien, además no será la ultima vez que me tenas por aquí- le dijo canek en un intento por alegrarla –además – comenzó a susurrarle al oído- me gustaría probar de nuevo esas delicias que haces con las manzanas- canek no podía decirle a aj que no estaba acostumbrado a comer todo el tiempo cosas dulces, así que se limito a disimula.

Aj sonrío al escuchar esto- ¡genial!, cada vez que vengas te preparare un gran banquete de postres de manzana- canek estuvo a punto de vomitar al imaginar en eso, pero disimulo como todo un gran actor.

Pronto partieron hacia Ponyville, una a una, las ponis fuero regresando a sus respectivos hogares. Fluttershy antes de separarse del grupo vio fijamente a canek, este se acercó y le susurro al oído-gracias por cuidar de mi- Fluttershy se sonrojó y se limito a sonreír e irse velozmente.

Has estado muy misterioso con las chicas ¿no crees?- Twilight estaba un tanto celosa – ¿que cosas les has susurrado?

-si te lo dijera dejaría de ser secreto ¿no?- Canek sonrió victorioso y se adelanto rumbo a la biblioteca.

Durante el trayecto, muchos ponis se les quedaron viendo, pero después de "su actuación" con todo y llanto, frente al reportero el día anterior, nadie se le acerco temiendo herir los sentimientos "de tan sensible criatura".

Una vez dentro, canek se dirigió a la mesa donde el guardia de Celestia había vaciado la maleta, ahí pudo encontrar sus cosas personales.

-¡vaya ya era hora de que llegaran!, ¡Twilight eres una desconsiderada!, mira que dejarme aquí preocupado y solo toda la noche- reclamaba el dragón con el seño fruncido.

-lo lamento Spike, pero nos sorprendió una ventisca y quedamos atrapados en un granero-

- y que lo digas, pensé que los pegasos habían hecho su trabajo.

Canek los interrumpió de repente. -Spike, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-claro… supongo, ¿de que se trata?

-¿me podrías prestar un momento tu cocina?- Canek sonreía con 6 paquetes de raciones instantáneas de diferentes variedades, había fideos con res, arroz con pollo, sopa de camarón, cada alimento llevaba una guarnición de verduras deshidratadas y pequeños trozos de carne, ¡justo lo que Canek había estado buscando!

-aunque ahora que lo pienso, Spike, ¿podría hablar contigo en privado en la cocina?- este accedió, mientras Twilight comenzaba a molestarse "¿Por qué habla con todos en secreto?, ¿acaso no soy de confiar?"

-está bien, iré a caminar un momento para que charlen a solas- dijo Twilight con un tono molesto, dicho esto salió y cerro fuertemente la puerta.

-canek, creo que se molesto- dijo Spike preocupado

-descuida, ya se le pasara, además, solo puedo hablar de esto contigo, es un gran secreto…- canek y Spike entraron susurrando a la cocina.

Twilight pese a que había dicho que saldría a caminar, tenía otras intenciones.

-sabia que este hechizo me serviría algún día- su cuerno comenzó a brillar y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a transparentarse hasta ser prácticamente imperceptible al ojo. Después de esto camino rumbo a una ventana que daba a la cocina, el lugar perfecto para espiar su conversación. En ese instante apareció canek y Spike con una pequeña olla y un recipiente con agua.

¿De que es de lo que querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto nervioso Spike- ¿no pensaras comerme cierto?

- Precisamente de eso quería hablar contigo - respondió canek mientras ponía la olla en una estufa, ahí le pidió a Spike que le pusiera agua y la calentara, este dio un soplido y el agua no tardo en hervir.

-de donde yo vengo, no solemos comer todo el tiempo cosas dulces, ni tampoco vegetales…- comenzó a decir canek- y en el tiempo que llevo aquí, aunque es poco, ya he tenido suficiente de dulces y verduras sencillas. Mi especie necesita algo más sustancioso, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?- le dijo canek con tono malicioso.

-acaso ¿es lo que creo?, ¡no me dirás que tu comes…!- Spike se alarmo.

-me temo que si mi pequeño amigo- dijo mientras velozmente lo tomaba por la espalda y lo amordazaba con su mano para que no hablara- también como carne, así que por favor no hagas ruido, además descuida, me asegure de cerrar bien la puerta para que nadie pudiera interrumpir esta conversación- el tono de canek era preocupante.

"¡maldición!, ¡nos engaño a todos!, ¡debo rescatara Spike!" - Twilight corrió rápido hacia la puerta intento abrirla desesperadamente, perdiendo su invisibilidad, pero tal y como dijo canek, estaba atorada

-¡oh dios! ¡Debes de estar bromeando! ¡Espera canek esto no esta bien!- se escuchaban los gritos de Spike.

"¡ya se lo debe de estar comiendo, descuida, yo te salvare!"-pensó Twilight

Cuando Twilight pensaba que todo estaba perdido, la voz de Apple Jack se escuchó detrás de ella

-¡hola Twilight!, ¿esta canek?, no pude esperarme así que le he traído un pastel que tenia guardado. Espera, ¿porque esa cara?

-¡canek es un monstruo, se va a comer a Spike!, ¡escucha lo que dice!- aj incrédula pego su oreja a la puerta escuchando claramente a canek y Spike.

-¡descuida, no es la primera vez que hago algo así!, ¡veras que soy todo un as en la cocina!, menos mal que Twilight se fue a dar un paseo, así no nos interrumpirá- comenzó a reír con una voz siniestra

-¡¿como piensa explicarle esto a Twilight eh?- dijo el dragón asustado

-simplemente no se lo explicare, no lo entendería, además, creo que tu tampoco estarás en condiciones de hablar, ¿no es cierto?

Aj se estremeció al escuchar semejante barbarie, "y pensar que sentí afecto por el, ¡ese maldito traidor y mentiroso!"- pensó aj mientras dejaba caer el pastel que traía especialmente para canek, destrozándose en el suelo.

Aj no dijo una palabra, simplemente, uso sus patas traseras para derribar la puerta entrando estrepitosamente a la biblioteca. Lo primero que vieron fue a Canek a través del arco que daba a la cocina, con un tenedor en la mano y babeando frente a una parte de la mesa, la otra era tapada por la pared. Canek volvió su mirada hacia ellas, y al ver su rostro molesto dijo -¡puedo explicarlo, no es lo que…!- canek no pudo terminar la frase, salió volando envuelto en un aura purpura, contra una pared, donde descansaba una repisa. Como resultado de esto canek termino inconsciente en el piso, y con una "pequeña" herida en la cabeza, el piso no tardo en ser salpicado por unas gotas carmesí, las cuales después formarían un pequeño charquillo.

Cuando aj y Twilight se metieron a la cocina, para buscar al desamparado Spike, pudieron ver sentado del otro extremo de la mesa, extremo que quedaba cubierta por la pared, a Spike con un babero atado al cuello y un tenedor en la mano, frente a él la olla con una extraña sopa en su interior hirviendo. Spike se quedo frio en la escena, de repente exclamó invadido por el pánico

-¡déjenlo! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?¡¿Porque lo atacan?- estas fueron las ultimas palabras que alcanzo a percibir canek, quien ahora flotaba de nuevo en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

Para cuando despertó, se encontraba de nuevo en el hospital, la noche comenzaba a apoderarse lentamente del cielo.

-¡¿canek?, ¡¿estas despierto?, ¡me alegra tanto!- dijo el pequeño dragón

-¿Qué sucedió?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me sentí muy ligero y choque contra la pared…argh- se quejo canek, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

Rápidamente Spike le detallo el evento, el como Twilight presa de la ira, lo estrello contra pared, y accidentalmente contra una repisa, golpeándose duramente la cabeza.

-Al poco tiempo de eso fluttershy llego para visitarte. Al encontrarte herido en el suelo, te tomo y te trajo volando hasta aquí- siguió explicando Spike con sorpresa – nunca había visto a fluttershy tan decidida, además de que ¡nunca pensé que seria capas de cargarte hasta el hospital!, tu sabes, es tan… débil, o al menos eso aparenta. Después de eso les explique a Twilight y aj que lo único que queríamos era comer una sopa a solas. Parecen muy arrepentidas, y ¡me alegro mucho de eso!- refunfuño Spike.

-supongo que ¿no les dijiste la verdadera naturaleza de la sopa?, ¿cierto?

-no, solamente les dije que es una sopa. Después de que te trajeron al hospital, guarde la sopa unos recipientes, ni siquiera se atrevieron a ver que tipo de sopa era.

-ahora que lo dices, ¿la tienes contigo?

-si, las chicas están afuera y les encargue los recipientes cerrados

-¿crees que podrías traer un poco?, todavía no terminamos este asunto tu y yo- Spike se sorprendió de que solo le importara la sopa, en su lugar ¡estaría enfurecido!- además necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar en este asunto, y que les diré. De momento no quiero hablar con ellas- esta última frase la dijo muy secamente.

-por…por supuesto- Spike salió diligentemente. Afuera de la habitación estaban las chicas. Todas miraban cual si dieran sentencia a Twilight y aj, quienes solo miraban hacia abajo. La conversación de Spike y canek se había escuchado en todo el pasillo.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto tímidamente Twilight.

-¿Cómo crees que esta?, ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien te arroja contra la pared y te dejara inconsciente y con una herida en la cabeza?- decía Spike sarcásticamente - 6 puntadas, Twilight, ¡6 puntadas en su cabeza!, ¿y todo por qué?, por tu fisgoneo y por tu falta de prudencia- Spike estaba realmente indignado, sentía que iba a vomitar, en ese instante salió un pergamino de su boca envuelto en llamas verdes- ¡por cierto, parece que tienes correo! - diciendo esto le entrego de mala gana el pergamino, tomo los recipientes y regreso a la habitación.

Cuando Spike cerró la puerta detrás de él pudo ver a canek tocándose la nuca

-con que 6 puntadas…-

-lo siento canek, ojala hubiera podido haber hecho algo-

-descuida, además, creo que ya he pensado que hacer…- la voz de canek se escuchaba nuevamente desolada, como cuando recién había llegado- pero primero comamos esta sopa.

Spike quedo muy sorprendido del delicioso sabor a pollo, era algo que siempre había querido probar, pero jamás se había atrevido a decirle a Twilight, limitándose a comer gemas y dulces.

-esto… esto es sorprendente, ¿como dices que se llama?-

-raciones instantáneas- contesto canek con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- por cierto Spike, tengo que pedirte un favor- después de eso, las chicas fueron incapaces de escuchar la conversación, canek le susurraba Spike. Así duraron un largo rato.

Mientras tanto, Twilight leía el contenido del pergamino con una cara horrorizada.

-¡la...la... la princesa viene, llegara mañana por la mañana!, y quiere que le explique por que canek esta en el hospital ahora. Todo fue un mal entendido, yo… yo no quería hacerle daño- gimoteo Twilight

-será mejor que te disculpes con él- dijo Rarity.

-tienes razón, no puedo esperar a que el me perdone, tengo que dar el primer paso yo-

Se levanto de la sala de espera, todas las demás hicieron lo mismo, pues querían escuchar su disculpa, y asegurarse de que canek pudiera disculparla, sin embargo, cuando abrieron la puerta, lo único que encontraron fue a Spike dándoles la espalda, frente a la ventana de la habitación, abierta de par en par y con las cortinas ondeando por el viento, y la cama vacía.

-¿Dónde esta?, Spike, ¡¿que paso con canek?- Twilight todavía no entendía del todo la escena

-¿no es obvio?, se fue...- Spike siguió mirando la ventana abierta.

-¡¿a donde?- continuo interrogando al pequeño dragón.

-canek dejo un mensaje para ustedes- Spike se volvió a mirarles, y cual si leyera un pergamino enviado por la princesa, comenzó a recitar el mensaje que canek había dejado,

"para cuando ustedes escuchen este mensaje, yo ya estaré lejos. No puedo permitir que mi naturaleza las perturbe, han sido demasiado amables conmigo, y lo último que necesito es una carga más a mi conciencia. Como pueden sospechar, mi especie también se alimenta de carne..."

Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar esto de tal manera que algunas comenzaron a temblar al pensar que pasaron la noche cerca a él.

"no las culpo"- continuo diciendo el dragón- "sus reacciones son perfectamente naturales. Sin embargo, por motivos primitivos, como lo es mi alimentación, es prudente que me retire de momento. Si sigo comiendo solo alimentos dulces o vegetales, me debilitare de sobremanera, y no tardare en enfermar. Aun si me estuviera muriendo de una desnutrición tremenda, y que me vida estuviera a punto de extinguirse por este motivo, jamás haría daño a alguna de ustedes, o a alguien de este hermoso pueblo.

Fluttershy, me entere, que entre tus mascotas, abundan los conejos, algunas aves, y otras especies, que en mi mundo son un alimento regular"- fluttershy casi se desmaya al escuchar estas palabras, todas pensaron de inmediato que canek estaría tras aquellos indefensos animales, pero pronto, sus temores se aclararon- "sin embargo, me veo incapaz de dañar a cualquiera de estas creaturas, prefiero morir a dañar a un ser querido de fluttershy, quien con su paciencia, amor, y cuidados, además de su valentía, sano mis heridas y me trajo al hospital volando. Pueden estar tranquilas, he decidido pasar una temporada en el bosque que lindea con este pueblo, al parecer no hay habitantes en el, por lo que sus creaturas serán mi alimento. Necesito comer para vivir. No les pido que entiendan mis palabras, pero creo que se merecen una explicación. Por ultimo, Twilight y aj, la dichosa sopa que comíamos Spike y yo era una sopa de pollo con verduras, alimentos deshidratados dados a la milicia para alimentarse, eran parte de mi equipaje, y planeaba usarlos para subsanar un tiempo la falta de carne, pensé que antes de que se terminaran tendría el valor para explicarles mi naturaleza, pero eso no fue posible"- Spike callo abruptamente-eso es todo, canek debe estar en camino al bosque everfree.

-y ¡¿Por qué no lo detuviste?- le grito Rarity desesperada, todos sabían los grandes peligros y las enormes bestias que rondaban el bosque.

- y que se supone ¿que querías que hiciera?, me pidió de favor que le guardara el secreto, además, ¡si intente detenerlo!, me pidió que le dijera donde podía encontrar un libro con mapas de la región, pero me negué, ¡le dije que era una locura!, además de que el no entendía nuestra escritura, y no tenia caso, a lo cual me respondió, "debe haber algún libro que me enseñe a leer su escritura ¿no?, supongo que deberé encontrarlo"- Spike clavo su mirada en el suelo, y continuo con amargura- pese a eso canek estaba determinado a irse, me dijo que el buscaría entonces los libros por su cuenta, que por lo menos, si de verdad era su amigo, no dijera nada en los próximos 15 minutos

-Twilight no podía creer que estuviera delatando a canek, pero realmente parecía preocupado.

-¡¿Qué mas te dijo?- le dijo Twilight desesperada.

-eso fue todo, después de eso salió por la ventana rumbo a la biblioteca, seguramente buscara todo lo que le de información del lugar, si consigue esos mapas ¡podrá adentrarse sin dudas al bosque everfree!, ¡tienen que detenerlo!

La noche se había apoderado ya del cielo, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche. Algunos poni todavía caminaban por las calles ponyville. Aquella noche no nevó, sin embargo aun había nieve por todos lados, no faltaba mucho para que el invierno terminara. Las chicas atravesaron corriendo las calles nevadas, alumbradas por la luz de algunos faroles dispuestos en todo el pueblo. Todas iban rumbo a la biblioteca. No tardaron mucho en encontrar unas tenues huellas que parecían ser de canek.

-¡me adelantare!- grito rainbow quien comenzó a extender sus alas- lo alcanzare en un momento.

-no puede haber ido muy lejos, aun sigue herido- inquirió aj mientras rainbow salía disparada rumbo a la biblioteca. Cuando se acercaban a esta, pudieron ver una huellas sobre la nieve que entraban por la puerta.

-¡debemos detenerlo antes de que cometa una locura!- grito Rarity- al parecer no ha salido de la biblioteca todavía.

Cuando se adentraron en el lugar, la puerta estaba abierta y en su interior esta rainbow quien buscaba por todas partes. Las armas y otras pertenencias de Canek seguían donde mismo.

-¡no esta por ninguna parte!- decía rainbow desesperada.

-no puede ser, ¡no hay huellas que salgan!, ¡sigan buscando, seguramente, debe estar escondido!, mientras revisare los libros.

Todas comenzaron a inspeccionar cada rincón de la biblioteca, la cocina, la habitación de Twilight, debajo de muebles, dentro de la chimenea, pero sin éxito. Mientras tanto Twilight se dirigió a unas estanterías.

-"primeros pasos caligráficos", "manual escolar", "tinta y papel", "el arte de escribir vol. 1 y 2"…. – comenzó a decir Twilight los títulos uno a uno esperando ver alguno faltante, sin embargo todos estaban ahí- ¡genial!, no se llevo ninguno- después de eso, se dirigió a la sección de geografía y cartografía, la cual estaba justo a un lado de la sección de historia. Entonces comenzó a leer con la misma voz temblorosa esperando ver que en esta sección seguramente faltase algo.

– "parajes y caminos de equestria", "cartografía moderna", "mapas y faunas de ponyville vol.1 al 3", "mapas y muffins, por derpy&co."….- sin embargo, grande fue su alegría cuando se dio cuenta de que ¡no faltaba ninguno!

-chicas, ¡búsquenlo!, no se llevo ningún libro, ¡aun debe de estar por aquí!, ¡canek sal de una vez, sabemos que estas aquí!- comenzaba a nevar nuevamente en ese momento Twilight sintió una leve corriente de aire gélido proveniente de la parte trasera de la biblioteca, donde había una ventana, "que extraño, juraría que siempre cierro las ventanas en invierno… ¡oh no!"- pensó Twilight mientras se acercaba a la ventana para comprobar sus temores. Apenas y era perceptible, pero la ventana estaba ligeramente abierta y con los seguros abiertos. Cuando abrió la ventana, pudo ver unas huellas que se salían de la ventana. De no ser por los faroles del pueblo, nunca hubieran visto esa pista.

-¡chicas, encontré huellas!, ¡se escapo por la ventana!, todas salieron a la parte trasera de la biblioteca donde se podían ver las huellas que se dirigían a un sendero, que llevaba al centro de ponyville, donde se perdía entre muchas otras huella de otros transeúntes, además de que debido a la nevada, todo rastro estaba siendo borrado.

-¡vaya que es astuto ese "dos cascos"!, además de rápido- gruño rainbow- nos hizo creer que estaba todavía en la biblioteca para ganar tiempo y no fuéramos tras su pista.

-seguramente se dirige al centro de ponyville a buscar alguien que le guie hasta el bosque- dijo Twilight mientras analizaba la dirección de lo que quedaba de sus pisadas antes de que se perdieran entre las huellas del sendero. Todas salieron disparadas siguiendo el sendero en busca de testigos que pudieran darle indicios de canek.

En aquel momento las ramas del árbol que formaba la biblioteca se mecieron suavemente por el viento de aquella noche, sin embargo no todo era responsabilidad del viento. En lo profundo de la enramada y mezclado con la obscuridad, se encontraba canek. Había estado observando desde que llego rainbow, en ese momento canek se había posicionado cerca de una ventana a la enramada donde estaba, oculto tras la espesahojarasca del árbol. Rainbow lo había buscarlo por todos lados. Inclusive alrededor del árbol y sobre este. En cuanto canek vio que se acercaba, simplemente se escabullo entre las ramas mas profundas, relajo el cuerpo, y se mimetizó con el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Rainbow se acercó a su posición, sin embargo fue incapaz de detectar el cuerpo de canek, que gracias a su traje negro, se camuflaba con las sombras. Después de eso regreso al interior donde a los pocos minutos llegaron las demás.

-"parece que funciono"- pensó canek, mientras se deslizaba suavemente dentro de la biblioteca a través de una ventana del segundo piso, por donde había salido a las ramas - tengo aproximadamente 25 minutos antes de que regresen…con 4 minutos me basta- dijo para si con la voz baja- caminó al cuarto de Twilight donde había localizado unas bolsas de una tela resistentes, al inspeccionarlas mejor, se dio cuenta de que eran unas alforjas, las cuales usaban los ponis en sus lomos para cargar regularmente sus cosas, o despensas pequeñas.

-vaya, "mochilas de ponis", pero igual, me servirán- después de eso bajo del cuarto de regreso a la biblioteca hasta que quedo de frente a los estantes donde Twilight estaba hace un momento

-gracias Twilight, Spike tenia razón, no entendí ni una palabra de los libros, y no había tiempo de inspeccionarlos de uno en uno, pero gracias a Spike mi plan funciono, sabia que si le decía que libros necesitaba, el me delataría y gracias a ti esto será pan comido- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, recordando como Twilight había señalado y dicho en voz alta el titulo de cada uno de los libros que precisamente el necesitaba. Los tomo sin más de los estantes y los coloco en las alforjas, con excepción del que tenía los mapas, además coloco dentro también las comidas instantáneas y un frasco con agua potable. Se dirigió hacia la mesa, tomo y ató en su cintura el cinturón con sus cuchillos, coloco la alforja sobre uno de sus hombros, y salió por la ventana donde les había dejado un rastro falso.

-no pensé que caerían tan fácil en el rastro, todo va según el plan- dijo esto mientras daba un pequeño salto para salir. Una vez afuera analizo rápidamente uno de los mapas impreso en uno de las hojas del libro, el cual ahora lo orientaría hacia el bosque, y sus lugares internos.

Canek desaparecio en la espesura de la noche, nadie le vio salir ni entrar.

Las ponis preguntaron a cada poni que vieron, sin embargo nadie le había visto. Regresaron decepcionadas las chicas.

-será mejor retomar la búsqueda mañana, canek debe de estar ya en el bosque, y no podemos hacer nada, es demasiado peligroso, además, supongo que sabrá cuidarse de momento- dijo Rarity cansada de tanto andar.

-tienes razón, además, ¡tenemos que tener nuestra energía lista para prepararle una gran fiesta de bienvenida!- grito sonriente pinky dando saltitos alrededor de de las chicas.

-pinky, sinceramente, dudo que canek regrese mañana- Twilight estaba cansada, y solo quería dormir un poco, había sido un día muy pesado.

-pero si no es para canek tontita, ¡es para la princesa Celestia que nos visita maña!- la sonrisa de pinky contrasto con la expresión del preocupación de Twilight. Se le había olvidado el detalle de que la princesa llegaría mañana por la mañana. Estaba en un problema, la princesa le encargo a canek, y ella lo manda al hospital al día siguiente.

-chicas, ¿creen que podrían pasar la noche conmigo?- dijo Twilight, sabia que necesitaría apoyo moral por la mañana. Todas entendieron el mensaje, y accedieron. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que todas estuvieran en un sueño profundo y apacible, sin embargo, Twilight tuvo aquel extraño sueño donde había conocido a canek por primera vez, sin embargo parecía que la voz que escuchaba no era de canek, si no la de otro ser diferente…

La noche callada y el viento se estrellaban en las ventanas, testigos silenciosas de la verdadera astucia de canek.

Pese a la noche tranquila y serena, las garras de la oscuridad seguían avanzando, a un paso sumamente lento, pero sin duda, seguro y firme.

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, no he escrito mucho debido a un bloqueo temporal, además de que no he recibido ninguna sugerencia por parte de los lectores, así que les preguntare esto. ¿Quieren que canek permanezca mas tiempo en ponyville y tenga una aventura con las cmc, o quieren que la historia avance y siga con la línea temporal?, recuerden que también acepto sugerencias. Y recuerden comentar y recomendar la historia, me mantiene motivado a seguir adelante, gracias por leer mi historia :D


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:

Twilight caminaba entre las sombras de una ponyville donde había deambulado en muchas ocasiones, y donde conoció a canek por primera vez. Un mundo sombrío y estéril consumido por la soledad y una niebla perturbadora. Conforme avanzaba al centro de ponyville escuchaba a lo lejos una voz, una que no conocía.

-¡he vuelto noche tras noche tal y como prometí!, ¡ya es hora de que me lleves hacia donde está canek!, ¡sé que sabes la manera de hacerlo!- escuchó Twilight.

-cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo, yo no tengo el poder para salir de aquí, y mucho menos para mandarte al otro lado- contestó una voz inquietante.

–Al menos, yo no tengo el poder para hacer eso…- continuó diciendo aquella voz macabra.

Twilight se escondió detrás de un árbol, cubierta por la niebla, se dispuso a escuchar y a espiar de reojo. Lo que vio la dejó impactada, era la silueta de aquella poni descarnada que había visto una vez, sin embargo, lo que más la sorprendió, fue ¡la silueta de un ser idéntico a canek!

-¡ya me cansé de esperar a esa tal Twilight!- gruñó nuevamente mientras Twilight escuchaba un sonido metálico, como el cerrojo de una puerta que se corría. Twilight observó la manera en que señalaba ese "dos cascos" a la cabeza de aquel poni con un objeto un tanto cuadrado, parecía una escuadra. En ese momento Twilight relaciono la forma similar, y el modo en que sujetaba dicho objeto.

-"¡es una de esas armas!- pensó espantada Twilight quien comprobaría su sospecha al escuchar un estruendo que casi hace que salte fuera de su escondite. La cabeza de aquel poni quedó deformada al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como unos pedazos de carne caían pesadamente al suelo.

-venga chico, ¿en verdad crees que ganaras algo con dispararme?- dijo con voz cansada la silueta de aquel poni al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se regeneraba –además, Twilight puede que este mas cerca de lo que crees- dijo la poni mientras señalaba con uno de sus cascos el lugar donde estaba Twilight. Ésta intentó moverse, pero al igual que con su primer encuentro con canek, no pudo. "el dos cascos" se dirigió hacia ella, la había visto, y Twilight temblaba de pavor. Canek había sido muy agresivo y peligroso en su primer encuentro, y nada le garantizaba que este otro "dos cascos" fuera la excepción. Cuando este se acercó lo suficiente, Twilight pudo observar que tenía una vestimenta muy similar a la de canek, iba cubierto todo de negro.

-¿Otro poni?...- dijo el humano decepcionado- pensé que sería Twilight. Hmm lindo cuerno…Oye amiguito ¿de casualidad no será tu ama esa tal Twilight?- dijo en son burlón mientras la observaba de cerca.

-de hecho señor… yo soy a quien busca- dijo Twilight tímida mientras le clavaba su mirada llena de terror en el arma que empuñaba, el humano parecía asombrado. Al ver la reacción de la poni colocó la pistola en la funda que llevaba en su cintura. Twilight temblaba de miedo al punto de que sus dientes castañeaban.

-¡¿es ella a quien esperaba?- le gritó el humano al poni descarnado, sin embargo este no respondió, de hecho, cuando miró a su alrededor, no pudo ver a aquel ser descarnado, había desaparecido en la niebla.

–No importa, no me queda mucho tiempo- continuó el humano mientras buscaba en su bolsillo algo- ¿tú conoces a canek, no es así?

-¡si señor…!

-¿se encuentra bien?

-si…

-¿crees poderme llevar hacia donde está?

-puedo intentarlo…-contestó tímidamente Twilight. No estaba segura si esto era lo correcto.

En ese instante una sombra se abrió paso por el suelo, envolviendo al humano trepando por sus pies, llegando poco a poco a sus rodillas, después a su pecho, y finalmente a su cabeza.

-¡no lo permitiré!- se escuchó la voz de aquel ser sombrío por todos lados.

La sombra casi le envolvía el rostro, el humano parecía paralizado.

-¡dile a canek, que soy Oscar!, ¡volveré para rescatarlo!, ¡ahora huye!

La sombra reptó velozmente por el suelo e intentó trepar por uno de los cascos de Twilight, esta salió corriendo, sin embargo la sombra, cual si fuera una garra, había hecho un pequeño arañón en su casco derecho, pintando un hilo carmesí en su morado pelaje. Twilight corrió veloz mientras veía sobre su hombro como el humano era desintegrado entre las sombras dando terribles alaridos.

-¡no falta mucho, ya casi es hora!– se escuchó aquella macabra voz.

-¡Twilight, despierta! Es una pesadilla- escuchó la voz de Spike que la sacudía- era casi de madrugada y el sol apenas comenzaba a salir. Cuando Twilight vio alrededor, vio que las demás habían despertado preocupadas por las sacudidas que daba Twilight mientras dormía. El sol ya comenzaba a asomarse y una suave luz iluminaba el cuarto a través de la ventana.

Lo siento chicas, solo fue una pesadilla- dijo para apaciguarlas- es muy temprano mejor durmamos un poco mas- continuó intentando disimular, a lo cual todas asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡vaya que son perezosas!, si quieren duerman, yo iré preparando el desayuno- Spike salió de la habitación mientras bostezaba.

Todas volvieron a recostarse para dormir un poco más. Sin embargo hubo algo que hizo que a Twilight se le enfriara la sangre. En su casco derecho, había un pequeño rasguño todavía con un poco de sangre fresca –"esto no puede estar pasando, seguramente me lo hice con algún clavo suelto de la cama"- dijo para tranquilizarse hasta que finalmente se auto convenció y ya no pensó en eso más. Sin embargo algo era seguro, no había ningún clavo suelto o algo que se le pareciera en la cama de Twilight.

Eran casi las 7 am cuando Twilight había despertado, sin embargo no tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño, el cual era placido y tranquilo. Por fin su mente podía descansar de las visiones de aquel mundo y aquel ser… "Oscar"

Mientras tanto, debajo de un puente, cerca del bosque Everfree, dormía canek a la espera del amanecer. Un arbusto que crecía a un costado del puente le proporcionó un poco de protección contra el viento invernal, además había encendido horas antes una hoguera con leña que encontró por los alrededores. El viento se colaba por todas partes helando su cuerpo. La hoguera apenas y fue suficiente para soportar la noche. Sus manos se entumecían y sus dedos comenzaban a tornarse azules. Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por fin canek estaba muy entumecido y cansado por la fría noche, su aliento pintaba el aire a través de su pasamontaña.

-creo que es momento, de marcharme- murmuró canek mientras se recargaba en las frías y húmedas piedras de las que estaba hecha el puente. Comenzó a caminar por un sendero que lo adentraba al bosque sin saber que era observado por 3 pares de ojos detrás de unos arbustos a lo lejos.

-¡es él!, se los dije- murmuró una vocecilla -¡debemos detenerlo!

-¿pero como?, ¿ya viste lo que le hizo a rainbow?- contestó otra voz aguda.

-debemos decirle a las demás, ellas sabrán que hacer- dijo una tercera vocecilla.

En ese momento el arbusto se sacudió levemente mientras salían "sigilosamente" del arbusto las CMC rumbo a la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca las chicas despertaban de un placentero sueño y se disponían a bajar a la cocina. Spike cocinaba el desayuno mientras que las demás se sentaban en torno a la mesa. Por un momento todas habían olvidado el hecho de que la princesa no tardaría en llegar. Spike cocinó unos waffles y jugo para las chicas, quienes comieron en silencio pues estaban preocupadas por canek. Poco después del desayuno, alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- se preguntaba Twilight, hasta que por fin recapacitó -¡la princesa!- en efecto esta apareció bajo el dintel de la puerta acompañada de un par de guardias.

-¡su majestad!- entonaron todas en coro mientras se acercaban a ella para hacerle una reverencia, sin embargo Celestia tenia el ceño fruncido y no contesto al saludo.

-Twilight, ¿me puedes decir donde esta canek?, lo busque en el hospital y no estaba- el tono de la princesa daba a entender que ella ya se había enterado de que canek huyo por la noche.

-su majestad, todo fue un accidente, yo pensé que él se comería a Spike, y entonces…- Twilight balbuceo torpemente intentando justificarse.

-suficiente Twilight, no tiene caso que des escusas, lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora quiero que me digan ¿por qué razón terminó en el hospital? y ¿porqué huyó?-el silencio reinó hasta que por fin Twilight habló con tono humilde y arrepentido.

-todo ha sido mi culpa princesa, mi curiosidad me llevó a espiar a canek en una conversación privada con Spike. Por la manera en la que hablaban y lo que decían, parecía que canek quería comerse a Spike, sin embargo todo esto fue un error- Celestia miro con desaprobación a Twilight, entonces Applejack dio un paso adelante y dijo:

-después de eso Twilight me pidió ayuda, al principio pensé que era tonto lo que decía Twilight, sin embargo al escuchar la conversación, derribe la puerta- Applejack sonaba muy apenada de haberse comportado de una manera tan salvaje.

-después lo arrojé contra una pared donde había una repisa y lo dejé inconsciente- terminó de decir Twilight, en esta parte de la historia el rostro de Celestia se llenó de gran asombro. La mirada severa se clavó fuertemente como una daga en los rostros de Twilight y aj, sin embargo después se volvió una mirada de compasión.

-chicas, no las puedo culpar de lo que hicieron…- suspiró Celestia

-pero no estábamos del todo equivocados, ¡canek es un ser carnívoro!- dijo aj en su defensa

-descubrimos que trajo alimentos de sus mundo que tenían carne…

-si pero sin embargo, el prefirió escapar a ponernos en riesgo- dijo Spike extendiéndole un pergamino, el cual no tardó en flotar envuelto en una aura mágica frente a los ojos de Celestia- es una transcripción del mensaje que me dejó antes de huir- Celestia se asombró todavía más al leer el pergamino.

-de haber sabido que era un ser carnívoro, lo hubiera enviado personalmente al bosque Everfree, donde pertenecen todas las bestias salvajes y me encargaría que no saliera de ahí- dijo Celestia con tono severo, mientras las demás escuchaban decepcionadas estas palabras, pues ya se habían encariñado de canek.- sin embargo, jamás había escuchado de un ser carnívoro que prefiriese aislarse antes de hacer daño a un poni- dijo amablemente Celestia.

-él no es como los demás su majestad, no es una bestia salvaje, solamente es…. Incomprendido- fluttershy había dicho algo muy cierto, y estas palabras solo sirvieron para reforzar la decisión que Celestia tomaría.

-tenemos que traerlo de vuelta, el bosque es un lugar sumamente peligroso inclusive para alguien como el, es uno de nosotros, y sus acciones han hablado por él ¡y no permitiré que ninguno de mis súbditos corra peligro! Guardias, preparen un equipo de rescate, preparen todo lo necesario para la búsqueda, comenzaremos a buscar al mediodía- los guardias hicieron un saludo marcial y salieron velozmente. En ese momento las cmc llegaron jadeando, sin embargo al ver a Celestia hicieron una reverencia para después estallar en gritos ininteligibles y jadeos.

-¡vimos al señor canek!- gritó Applebloom-al parecer pasó la noche entera bajo un puente cerca del bosque Everfree, y se estaba adentrando a el cuando lo vimos- las otras dos ponis no dijeron una sola palabra entendible pues no habían recuperado todavía el aliento.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo uno de los guardias entro por la puerta.

-su majestad, he dado la orden, estamos reuniendo algunos víveres para la exploración.

-bien hecho, ahora si nos disculpan, necesito hablar con las chicas a solas- los guardias escoltaron a las cmc fuera de la biblioteca. De ahí, las cmc fueron de regreso al puente donde habían visto a canek.

-chicas, se me ha ocurrido una idea, ¡creo que se como podemos conseguir nuestras marcas!- dijo Scootaloo- podríamos ¡ser rescatistas!

-¡o rastreadoras!- dijo sweetie belle con gran entusiasmo

-¡o que tal exploradoras!- concluyó Applebloom mientras fruncía el seño emocionada. Cegadas por su gran entusiasmo, las potrillas comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque. Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, frio e imponente. De repente, al poco tiempo de que las cmc entraran al bosque, una ventisca se desato, doblando y desquebrajando algunos árboles secos circundantes al bosque. Pero lo extraño de esta ventisca era que solo afectaba el exterior del bosque y sus alrededores, mientras que en su interior el viento era suave y calmado, realmente algo extraño pasaba en equestria.

La ventisca detuvo los preparativos para la búsqueda, he hizo imposible que la princesa Celestia regresara a canterlot. Los guardias plantaron nuevamente un campamento fuera de la biblioteca a la espera de órdenes.

-¡no puede ser!, a este paso canek no sobrevi…- Rarity fue interrumpida por Twilight

-ni lo menciones… ¡todo esto es mi culpa!- se atormentaba Twilight con la idea de encontrar su congelado cuerpo días después.

-lo lamento Twilight, pero me temo que tendremos que posponer la búsqueda de canek, ni siquiera los guardias soportarán una ventisca en el bosque- dijo Celestia inquieta- esto cada vez se pone mara raro, primero luna y ahora esto…- dijo Celestia preocupada quien sin darse cuenta había hablado mas de la cuenta.

-¿sucede algo con la princesa luna?- pregunto intrigada Twilight quien le ofrecía una taza de té que había preparado Spike previamente. Entonces la princesa suspiro y se dispuso a confesar.

-nadie en Canterlot lo sabe, y solo la guardia real esta al tanto de la situación- la voz de la princesa se torno un tanto amarga y preocupada- esto sucedió días antes de que canek llegara a equestria. Luna había observado, durante una de sus guardias nocturnas, unos resplandores muy distantes cerca de las montañas donde migraban los dragones. Me comentó en más de una ocasión, que los resplandores eran cada vez más intensos, inclusive una vez me llamó para que pudiera observarlos. Luna intrigada y preocupada por aquel extraño fenómeno, fue a investigar que sucedía con aquellas visiones. Se hizo acompañar de unos cuantos guardias reales y se dirigió, en completo secretismo, a investigar aquellas extrañas luces, sin embargo, los días pasaron y no volvían. Finalmente el séptimo día llegaron a las puertas de Canterlot los guardias que habían escoltado a mi hermana. Todos ellos heridos, algunos tenían una o las dos alas rotas, otros mostraban heridas en el rostro, mientras que otros apenas y podían andar auxiliados por otros guardias, todos tenían las armaduras abolladas y arañadas, pero no había señal de mi hermana. Los ciudadanos de Canterlot llevaron de inmediato al hospital central a los guardias para que se les atendiera. Al enterarme de la noticia me dirigí rápidamente al hospital, donde estos me dieron el informe de lo que sucedió…- todas las chicas estaban impactadas al escuchar la noticia de la desaparición de luna- los guardias solo me dijeron que al día siguiente de haber llegado a la zona de las luces, pudieron ver como casi toda la montaña se veía envuelta en resplandores de diversos colores parecidos a una aurora boreal, sin embargo, en la cima se formo un halo de unos 3 metros de diámetro, al ver eso, luna se acercó al halo donde se veía una pequeña habitación difuminada, todo era plateado y la iluminaba una luz blanca que no permitía ver de manera clara el contenido de aquella habitación- la princesa Celestia hizo una pausa mientras la chicas se ahogaban en el suspenso- después de eso mi hermana se acercó un poco para investigar, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sorpresivamente el halo la absorbió, después de eso el halo se comenzó a hacer pequeño hasta que desapareció ante la mirada atónita de los guardias- sin embargo, poco después de eso, una sombra broto del suelo, como si de una mancha de aceite se tratara, de este brotaron unas garras negras y delgadas, los guardias no sabían como describir aquellas garras, "era como si estuvieran hechas de sombras" se limitaban a decirme. Los guardias intentaron huir en busca de refuerzos a Canterlot emprendiendo el vuelo, pero las garras atraparon a varios en el despegue para después ser azotados contra el suelo. Los que no fueron atrapados regresaron a rescatar a los heridos, pero entonces las garras los golpearon con ferocidad, hubieran muerto en el lugar de no ser por las armaduras. Los que podían ponerse de pie se abalanzaron una y otra vez contra las sombrías garras, pero fue en vano, pues atravesaban las garras como si estuvieran hechas de humo. Después de una ardua defensa por parte de los guardias, la sombra desapareció por su cuenta. Ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de volar, así que caminaron todo el trayecto de regreso, ayudando a los que no podían andar- todas quedaron impactadas ante aquel relato que aprecia sacado de un libro de terror- no he vuelto a saber nada de mi hermana, desde aquel día, las luces dejaron de verse. En Canterlot tuvimos que dar una noticia falsa, para no generar pánico en la población, dije que los guardias habían sido atacados durante una ronda nocturna por una creatura del bosque, pero que había sido controlada y eliminada por el heroico cuerpo de guardias reales. Toda la ciudad se conmociono un poco, pero el asunto se tranquilizo al poco tiempo sin mayores alborotos. Con respecto a la ausencia de luna, di la noticia de que había ido a descansar a las montañas y que no regresaría en varias semanas. Aun seguimos investigando que fue lo que le sucedió.

-eso es horrible- dijo Rarity mientras trataba de disimular el temblor en sus cascos. Twilight se acercó a la princesa y le dijo llena de confusión:

-su majestad, me tiene consternada la desaparición de la princesa luna, pero ¿Qué relación tiene la desaparición con canek?- preguntó intrigada Twilight.

-realmente no estoy muy segura, pero canek, y la desaparición de mi hermana pertenecen a una cadena de eventos extraños que ha comenzado a tejerse- la princesa fruncía el seño al decir estas palabras-

-¿cadena de eventos extraños?, ¿hay otros eventos extraños?- volvió a preguntar Twilight.

-si… ¿acaso no has notado el clima?, ¿no es extraño, que pese al trabajo de los pegasos, las ventiscas son muy frecuentes y el clima se comporta de manera extraña desde que canek llegó?

Mientras tanto canek había preparado un pequeño campamento bajo un gran árbol. Recolectó un poco de leña, retiró la nieve del suelo, no se había adentrado mucho en el bosque, pero había colocado el campamento fuera de la senda que lo atravesaba, después de eso comenzó a analizar detenidamente los mapas que había en uno de los libros. El bosque Everfree era una gigantesca extensión de bosque, que seguramente estaba llena de una gran variedad de flora y fauna… Trepó uno de los arboles para tener una mejor visión del terreno, sin embargo, cuando subió, observo una columna de humo que se elevaba desde un punto no muy lejos de ahí.

-"pensé que nadie vivía en este bosque, será mejor que investigue más tarde"- pensó canek intrigado mientras bajaba del árbol, sin embargo, el conseguir alimento era prioridad en ese momento.

Canek se sentó cerca de su fuego mientras abría los libros que había tomado de la biblioteca, debido a que todavía no había aprendido a leer su lenguaje, se limitó a ver las ilustraciones muy bien detalladas, en las cuales observo algunos de los animales que habitaban el bosque. Varios animales eran en verdad cosas extrañas como una pequeña ave capaz de convertir en piedra a sus victimas, o mantícoras peligrosas, sin embargo, también había otras cosas como conejos y osos salvajes, además de peces. Las ilustraciones daban a entender que estos animales eran una de las razones por las que nadie se adentraba en el bosque, al parecer habían ocurrido varios ataques con estos animales hacia los exploradores que se adentraban solos en el bosque. Canek siguió hojeando los libros, buscando la información que le interesaba. Abrió el libro de cartografía, en este encontró un mapa mas detallado, Según el cual, dispersos por todo el bosque, había pequeños estanques.

-seguramente este congelado, pero si tengo algo de suerte, y el hielo es delgado puede que pueda pescar algo…- canek se dirigió al estanque con cuchillo en mano, estaba enterado del tipo de creaturas que podía encontrarse, y no tenia planeado que lo tomaran por sorpresa. Pronto llegó al estanque, donde el hielo parecía delgado, buscó una zona donde el hielo fuera mas grueso para poder parase sobre el, después de eso se dirigió a una zona un poco mas delgada donde no se rompiera el hielo, he hizo un pequeño agujero en el hielo. Para su sorpresa pudo ver peces, ¡eran carpas!

-¡parece que ya conseguí mi cena!- dijo canek emocionado mientras la mera idea de comer un pescado asado le hacía agua la boca, sin embargo, esta emoción hizo que canek se confiara, un error que casi le costaría la vida. En un intento por atrapar un pez canek cortó una rama larga y delgada de un árbol e improviso un arpón afilando la punta.

-rayos, nunca pensé que tendría que hacer esto…- canek dio un arponazo, pero las carpas se escabulleron. Des pues lo intentó de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, en un intento por mejorar sus posibilidades de atrapar uno, se colocó en otro lado del agujero, sin embargo, en esta zona el hielo era más delgado. Cuando canek lanzó el arponazo el movimiento de su cuerpo hizo que el hielo bajo sus pies se desquebrajara, cayendo en el helado estanque. En ese momento canek sintió una corriente en el agua que lo jalo bajo el hielo alejándolo del agujero por donde había caído. Al no poder leer los libros, no se había podido enterar de una advertencia que había referente a los estanques. Al parecer estos estanques eran alimentados por una serie de ríos subterráneos interconectados que suministraban agua a los estanque mediante una fuerte corriente subacuática. Al sentir que la corriente lo halaba velozmente saco su daga y uno de los cuchillos de su cinturón, y usándolos como si fueran picos de escalada, se aferro al fondo hundiéndolos en el lecho del estanque, de no ser por eso, hubiera sido tragado por uno de los ríos subterráneos. "¡debo salir de aquí rápido!" pensó canek mientras sentía como su fuerza comenzaba a abandonarlo. Empezó a avanzar clavando las hojas al lecho, como si de escalar se tratara, por suerte la corriente no lo había alejado mucho del agujero en el hielo. Haciendo uso de una gran fuerza de voluntad, canek avanzó lentamente. El tormento era increíble, sentía como sus brazos comenzaban a fallar, el aire se estaba terminando, y la corriente lo arrastraría si cometía el más pequeño error, a pesar de eso, siguió avanzando, hasta que por fin logro posicionarse bajo el agujero. Avanzó un poco mas adelante del agujero, donde el hielo era más grueso y resistente, y se aferro bajo el hielo hundiendo la daga, apenas lo suficiente para que la corriente no lo arrastrara. Usando este nuevo punto de apoyo, uso la daga que usaba para aferrarse al lecho y la saco a través del agujero para pode aferrarse a la parte superior de la capa de hielo, después usando la daga que estaba por debajo del hielo, la saco e hizo lo mismo, teniendo sus dos brazos fuera del agua pudo apoyarse y sacar la cabeza para respirar. La sensación fue al principio liberadora, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco, pero después sufrió un fuerte espasmo al sentir el gélido aire entrar en ellos de golpe. Su mirada era borrosa y no podía distinguir nada de su alrededor salvo las siluetas de lo que parecían arboles. Usando sus brazos fue clavando las dagas en el hielo para avanzar, de igual forma que en el lecho del estanque, hasta que quedo tendido sobre el hielo.

-¡ahora si que metí la pata!- se dijo con una voz sorda mientras intentaba llegar hasta un árbol cercano – ¡si no me seco rápido, moriré!- canek estaba decidido a llegar a la fogata que dejó en su campamento, pese a esto, ya no seria posible que lo hiciera, su campamento estaba muy retirado, su cuerpo en general no le respondía debido a una posible hipotermia, su piel se comenzaba a poner azul y sus sentidos le comenzaban a fallar, ya no sentía las piernas, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente en un intento desesperado por calentarse. -"parece que esto es el fin… nunca pensé que terminaría así… supongo que después de todo… me lo merezco." -pensó canek mientras había aceptado su destino, dejándose envolver por el abrazo de una muerte helada. Sus ojos se cerraron y lo único que pudo sentir poco antes de terminar inconsciente fue que algo lo sujetó de su pantalón y lo comenzaban a arrastrar.

-"parece… que el demonio en persona vino por mi..."- canek esbozo una sonrisa irónica y perdió la conciencia.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Últimamente no he tenido muy buenas ideas, asi que puede que este capitulo sea un tanto malo… asi que me disculpo, realmente hice todo lo que pude, espero los siguientes capítulos sean mejores. También espero recibir ideas por parte de los lectores , los mensajes privados también los recibo y reviso periódicamente (aunque parece que a todos les da pena mandar un mensaje privado al autor y nadie envía nada). Recuerden que esta historia trata de nutrirse de sus sugerencias, que les gusta y que no, que es lo que quisieran ver en la historia, casi estaría dispuesto a poner marcianos si alguien me lo pide, bueno, tal vez marcianos no, pero realmente las sugerencias son fuentes de inspiración invalorables, asi que espero con ansias sus sugerencias. bueno eso es todo, y como en todos los capítulos, les hago la invitación a recomendar y comentar este fic si es que les gusta. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Por fin la noche tiñó el bosque de sombras mientras la luna se posaba en las alturas, pura e inalcanzable. El bosque era inundado por los sonidos de pequeños animales nocturnos que jugueteaban entre la nieve. El sonido del viento cantaba junto con las hojas de los arboles que se mecían suavemente. La nieve comenzó a caer suavemente como plumas de plata.

En una casa, construida dentro de un gran árbol, descansaba Canek. Su cuerpo desnudo yacía sobre una pequeña cama improvisada, en realidad era un pequeño montoncito de paja recubierto con una frazada, sobre este colchón improvisado, y cubierto por una segunda frazada gruesa, donde lo habían colocado. La tenue y cálida luz de unas brazas lo acariciaban manteniéndolo caliente. El lugar era una habitación principal con un caldero en el centro, el cual se había puesto a un lado de las brazas para permitir que el calor de estas inundara la habitación. El lugar estaba lleno de frascos y botellas, algunas descansaban en estantes en la pared, mientras que otras colgaban mediante pequeñas cuerdas del techo, además, el lugar estaba decorado con motivos tribales y mascaras largas de madera. Por fin, poco antes de la media noche, Canek recobró el conocimiento. Su cuerpo se sentía débil e incapaz de colocarse de pie, se le había inflamado la garganta casi al punto de costarle respirar, la nariz le goteaba, los huesos le dolían de sobremanera y tenía un fuerte sabor amargo en la boca que se corría hasta la garganta.

-"¿Dónde estoy ahora?"- se pregunto Canek mientras se sentaba en su lecho y observaba con dificultad sus alrededores. La tenue luz de las brazas apenas alcanzaba a dibujar el contorno de los objetos que lo rodeaban. Perdido en la penumbra Canek comenzó a toser violenta e incontrolablemente, se dejo caer sobre el colchón de paja, canek sentía una presión fuerte sobre el pecho y le costaba un poco el respirar. En ese momento escucho unos pasos que se acercaban hacia él, cuando estos llegaron cerca, escucho una voz susurrante que detrás de él decía:

-así que por fin de tu sueño despertaste, sin embargo en mover no deberías esforzarte, tu cuerpo y mente débiles deben estar, es por eso que de ti yo voy a cuidar– Canek ni siquiera se molesto en observar quien le hablaba, además su adolorido cuerpo y la tenue luz le impedirían ver claramente, pero obviamente sería algún pony. Después de esta palabras le contestó -¿gracias por salvarme, quien eres?- Canek tenia la voz áspera y agotada, apenas y podía decir palabra.

-Zecora es mi nombre - contesto la susurrante voz- pero me temo que yo no fui quien salvo a este hombre…- la manera de hablar de este pony era un tanto curiosa para Canek.

-si no fuiste tú, ¿quien fue?- en ese momento, entraron las tres cmc apareciendo entre las sombras tímidamente.

-me temo que tus salvadoras se encuentran indispuestas, sin embargo, ya habrá tiempo de preguntas y respuestas…- cuando Canek giró su cabeza, en un intento por ver quien le hablaba, sintió el fuerte casco de un pony que lo ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama. El dolor invadió nuevamente su cuerpo, ahora hormigueaba.

Haaa…!- se escucho el grito sordo de Canek.

-el agua helada y el veneno sus estragos han hecho, tu cuerpo devoraba y colapsaban tu pecho. No te preocupes, el antídoto ya los has bebido, pero necesitas un poco más antes de festejar el haber sobrevivido- diciendo esto Canek elevó su mirada y pudo apreciar el rostro de Zecora y algunas franjas de los que se podía distinguir de su cuerpo.

-eres una cebra…!- dijo Canek sorprendido al ver a zecora, acercándole un cuenco lleno de una sustancia morada y espesa a sus labios, mientras le sostenía la espalda con el otro casco. Canek dio un pequeño sorbo, sin embargo al primer contacto con sus labios un horrendo sabor amargo se corrió por su boca, haciendo que este girara la cabeza y escupiera salpicando todo el piso, ahora entendía el por qué tenía una sabor amargo en la boca cuando despertó, seguramente le habían hecho beber eso mientras estaba inconsciente.

-el remedio amargo es, y el sabor perdura, pero si sobrevivir es lo que buscas, beberlo debes con premura.- Canek, con una mirada desalentadora, asintió con la cabeza y bebió todo el contenido de golpe. El sabor era horrible, era amargo, y a la vez sabia como a cebollas podridas, sin embargo de inmediato sintió un calor que le envolvió el cuerpo, sus huesos comenzaron a dolerle menos, su temperatura comenzaba a regularse rápidamente, y comenzaba poder moverse mejor, hasta que ya no necesito de zecora para que le sostuviera la espalda. Canek no dejaba de sorprenderse con las habilidades de esto seres. El remedio era casi mágico, salvo por el horripilante sabor en su boca.

-yo no recuerdo haber comido nada, ¿cómo fue que me envenené?

-en los lechos del estanque, una alga peligrosa existe, que con fiera toxina envenena al contacto, a todo aquel que con su cuerpo la moleste- Canek caía ahora en cuentas, el lecho del estanque estaba lleno de unas pequeñas algas que habían tocado su rostro.

-el veneno adormece y paraliza, hasta que la víctima se ahoga en el agua, o en la superficie sus pulmones fallan y se asfixia- el joven humano ahora comprendía la gravedad del asunto.

-si no fuiste tú quien me salvo ¿Quién fue?- Canek estaba realmente intrigado, aunque seguramente serian Twilight y las demás.

-¿puedes ponerte de pie?- Canek asintió mientras torpemente, y apoyándose en el lomo de Zecora, se puso de pie. Su cuerpo no estaba del todo recuperado, y el dolor aun estaba presente. Caminaron unos metros en la obscuridad hasta una puerta. Del otro lado había un cuarto con una lámpara que alumbraba tenuemente el lugar. En la habitación había una cama, y sobre estas, cubiertas por una cobija con motivos tribales, estaban tres potrillas, eran las cmc!

-"¡son esas ponis…!"- pensó Canek al recordarlas en su primer día en ponyville. Sus ojos reflejaban un gran pesar, tenían ojeras y el rostro desanimado. Al ver a Canek, como si de un gran esfuerzo se tratara, se dibujo una sonrisa mal hecha en sus rostros.

-¡lo pudimos rescatar...- dijo Applebloom interrumpida por un fuerte toz.

-no obtuvimos nuestras marcas, pero es bueno saber que esta bien señor Canek- dijo con voz dulce pero debilitada sweetie belle.

-pero nos basta con haberte ayudado…- dijo escootaloo mientras tomaba un pañuelo de una mesita contigua a la cama, y después de vaciar un fuerte estornudo prosiguió- tal vez cuando nos curemos… obtengamos nuestras marcas – se dibujo una esperanzadora sonrisa en Scootaloo mientras Canek extendía su mano para tomar el pañuelo sucio y tirarlo en la basura que había fuera de la habitación.

-bien niñas intenten dormir, mañana otro día será- pese a las palabras de zecora, esto era una enorme mentira, y Canek se enteraría de la peor manera.

-muchas gracias chicas…de no ser por ustedes…-

-no fue nada señor Canek…- dijo una vez mas Applebloom mientras sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse suavemente.

Canek y zecora salieron de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de ellos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que tienen?!- le susurro a zecora preocupado

-ha comenzado… y no se detendrá…- le contestó zecora sin quitarle la mirada al pañuelo que tenia Canek en las manos.

-¡¿a qué te re…?!- cuando Canek extendió el pañuelo, pudo entender la gravedad de la situación. El pañuelo estaba levemente salpicado por sangre y flemas.

-ellas al igual que tu, están envenenadas- zecora dejo de hablar por un momento en rima como lo había venido haciendo y con un gesto de desaprobación Canek le dijo ¡¿y por qué no has usado el antídoto en ellas?!-

-el veneno que corre por sus venas es diferentes, ellas fueron víctimas del látigo carmesí- dijo zecora tristemente

-¿látigo carmesí?

-es una enredadera cubierta de espinas que trepa en espirales por los arboles forrando sus troncos con estas, sus espinas están cargadas de un potente veneno. Desde que llegue al bosque, he eliminado todos los látigos carmesí que hay cerca de mi hogar y de las zonas donde los ponis del exterior se adentran, en un intento por protegerlos de esta planta, pero algunas debieron haber crecido cerca de aquí en este invierno. Seguramente se pincharon cuando venían para acá arrastrándote por la nieve. Primero comienza con una fiebre, después no te deja moverte por una misteriosa fatiga, estornudas y toses. En sus fases finales, comienzan a toser sangre… y después…- las lágrimas de Zecora se deslizaron silenciosas.

¡¿Tiene cura eso?!- Canek estaba destrozado, por su culpa las potrillas estaban en un terrible peligro, y todo por salvarlo.

-sí que lo tiene, en el pasado se descubrió que el "manto de sol", una flor que crece en las cuevas, custodiado por osos salvajes. es la cura contra el veneno, pero el antídoto se me ha agotado, lo use en más de una ocasión cuando accidentalmente me pinche con las espinas.

-tenemos que ir a un hospital…-

-eso no servirá… no hay en los hospitales dicho antídoto… pocos son los aventureros, y no ha habido alguien en mucho tiempo que se envenenase con esta horrible planta, además, si fuéramos a ponyville aun tendríamos que buscar la planta en el bosque, ir a ponyville representa perder tiempo valioso- zecora entonces lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-mañana al medio día, mientras los osos duermen, iré a la cueva donde habitan a recoger la flor, espero que no sea demasiado tarde…- zecora sabia que este veneno era veloz y mortal.

- por ahora es mejor que descanse, deberías hacer lo mismo…- diciendo esto zecora desapareció en la obscuridad mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, azotada por la ventisca, Twilight y las demás, junto con su majestad, habían estado, en torno a la mesa de la cocina, acompañadas de una taza de té por cada una, discutiendo sobre que hacer respecto Canek. La conversación se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche.

-chicas, creo que es suficiente por hoy- dijo por fin Celestia cansada – no importa cuánto discutamos las acciones para buscar a Canek, la ventisca no dejara hacer nada- todas estaban de acuerdo con eso, será mejor que esto lo hablemos mañana.

Durante el día no había importado cuanto se habian esforzado los pegasos por retirar las nubes que congestionaban el cielo, estas siempre regresaban y se reagrupaban de nuevo, con lo cual, el cielo de esa noche seguía congestionado de nubes y la ventisca continuaba con fuerza.

La cama de Twilight fue bajada a la biblioteca, y mediante un hechizo, fue hecha lo suficientemente grande para su majestad, quien dormiría en la primera planta, resguardada por dos de sus guardias más cercanos y leales, mientras que las demás dormirían en la habitación de Twilight. La ventisca parecía que continuaría toda la noche. Los guardias, que acampaban fuera de la biblioteca, de no ser por su entrenamiento y las fogatas que se desplegaban alrededor de la biblioteca, no podrían soportar la noche. Twiliht, arrullada por el sonido del viento, comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Sin saber cuándo, ni como, Twilight se encontraba de nuevo en el ponyville obscuro, al que Twilight le apodó "el pueblo gris". Se encontraba muy nerviosa, cada visita que daba en este mundo sombrío se encontraba con algo aterrador.

Esta vez, en vez de ir al centro del pueblo, decidió visitar su biblioteca, se refugiaría ahí hasta que el sueño pasara. Cuando por fin llego a la entrada, se dio cuenta de que la puerta se encontraba abierta, pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo era un sueño, sin embargo, cuando entro, vio un bulto ensombrecido sentado sobre una silla al fondo en la cocina. Al observar con detenimiento vio que era ese ser de la otra noche. Sus codos sobre la meza y su cabeza entre sus manos denotaban cansancio y preocupación.

-¿señor….óscar?- al escuchar esto, la silueta de óscar la volteo a ver rápidamente, mientras Twilight se acercaba lentamente.

-¿eres tu… Twilight?- contesto pesadamente óscar sin poder ponerse de pie. Cuando Twilight estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, observo sobre la mesa una maleta similar a la que tenia Canek a su llegada, además de tener su fornitura con el arma en ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de óscar, se percato de que su frente sangraba, la piel de su rostro estaba en negrecido con polvo y tierra, su ropa estaba en pésimo estado y le faltaba una manga, exhibiendo un brazo lleno de pequeñas heridas, hollín y tierra revuelta con sangre. En su pierna izquierda tenía atada la manga, que era más un hilacho que nada, empapada en lo que parecía sangre. El suelo tenía un pequeño charquillo formado por las gotas que habían caído de su pierna. Twilight tuvo la misma sensación que cuando Canek la salvo interponiendo su cuerpo entre ella y la bestia que la había atacado, era una especie de melancolía, y no podía saber por qué.

-¡¿Qué te sucedió?!, ¡¿te atacó esa cosa?!- grito desesperada Twilight al ver el estado de óscar, pero este negó con la cabeza -¡vas a estar bien te lo prometo!- Twilight comenzó a sentirse desesperada. Oscar intento ponerse de pie, pero cayo secamente sobre Twilight.

-lo siento…nos descubrieron…- después de esto óscar quedo inconsciente. Twilight se quito de encima el pesado cuerpo de óscar, el olor a carne quemada mezclada con sangre le inundó la nariz a Twilight, pero estaba decidida a ayudarlo, en un intento desesperado, Twilight lo abrazo, así como abrazo a Canek, manchando su pelaje con un poco de la sangre de óscar, y cerró los ojos. Sintió débilmente los latidos de óscar que lentamente comenzaron a tranquilizarse, su respiración agitada se calmo. Twilight tuvo una extraña sensación al entrar en contacto con Òscar, como si su cuerpo se sintiera más ligero. Al igual que con Canek, su cuerno comenzó a brillar, y Twilight comenzó a sentir que caía lentamente en un abismo.

Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana en ponyville la ventisca se detuvo de golpe, dejando que un silencio casi absoluto se apoderara de la región, sin embargo a los pocos minutos de que la ventisca se detuvo, una serie de desgarradores y sordos rugidos despertaron en la obscuridad a las ponis que dormían hasta ese momento apacibles en la biblioteca, sin embargo los rugidos no duraron mucho antes de pagarse completamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuro pinky con un gesto de terror poco común en ella.

-se escucho como una bestia salvaje…- dijo Spike, quien buscaba a tientas la vela que usaban por las noche para alumbrar la habitación.

En ese momento el sonido de una poni sollozando contrasto con la escena. Cuando Spike por fin encontró la vela y la encendió no pudieron dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡necesitamos un medico, rápido!- dijo Twilight entre sollozos mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Òscar que comenzaba a manchar de color carmesí el suelo. A un lado de ellos se encontraba una maleta negra idéntica a la que tenía Canek.

-¡un humano!- grito Rarity despavorida, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que Celestia, acompañada de los guardias llegaran para averiguar que sucedía.

-no puede ser… otro más…- dijo entre dientes Celestia mientras con un ademan daba la orden de que le quitaran fornitura y todo lo que tenia encima.

-¡tengan cuidado cuando lo hagan, estos seres tienen armas muy peligrosas!, ¡todo lo que tenga póngalo sobre la mesa y que nadie lo toque!- en efecto, el capitán de la guardia no tardo en encontrar una de esas armas, era un tanto diferente que el revólver que Canek le dio a la princesa, pero la forma y algunas partes eran similares, como el gatillo.

El blanco plumaje de uno de los guardias pegasos se vio manchado al cargar a Òscar en su lomo, mientras otros dos se aseguraban de que no callera.

-¡rápido!, ¡llévenlo al hospital!- dicho esto, bajaron las escaleras con Òscar encima, y al salir de la biblioteca emprendieron el veloz vuelo hacia el hospital.

Twilight yacía en el suelo desmayada, mientras que las demás la rodeaban intentando ayudarla, la impresión había sido demasiado fuerte para Twilight. Celestia reviso que Twilight estuviera bien y al percatarse de que lo que tenía en su pelaje era la sangre de oscar, usando su magia, la transporto a la cama donde la colocó suavemente.

-cuiden de ella hasta que despierte, después vengan al hospital.- dijo Celestia preocupada, mientras salía a toda velocidad de la biblioteca.

Spike preparaba un té de manzanilla, mientras Rarity le colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente a Twilight. Todo había sido tan repentino que nadie sabía que pensar. Al poco tiempo de que Celestia abandonara el recinto, a lo lejos se escucho un segundo rugido bestial, que a todo erizó el pelo, que rápidamente se apagó.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, a la llegada de Òscar, las enfermeras colocaron lo colocaron diligentemente en una camilla, mientras lo canalizaban con suero intravenoso, y lo llevaron directamente a quirófano, pues este no dejaba de sangrar de la pierna.

-parece que tiene quemaduras de primer grado en el "casco" izquierdo- haciendo referencia a su brazo- y quemaduras leves en la parte izquierda del rostro, además de una contusión leve en la cabeza- comenzó a decir el mismo medico que había atendido a Canek, mientras miraba atentamente cada parte de su cuerpo –parece que tiene pequeños trozos de "algo" incrustados en el brazo- el médico retiro el torniquete improvisado que tenia óscar en la pierna, y ahí pudo ver un orificio que no dejaba de sangrar, sin embargo gracias al torniquete Òscar tenia una oportunidad de sobrevivir, pues gracias a este no había perdido demasiada sangre. Las enfermeras que auxiliaban en la cirugía rasgaron velozmente sus ropas con tijeras muy afiladas, revelando de esta forma, que parte de su torso tenía también pequeñas herida e incrustaciones negras, además de que comenzaba a tener un color amoratado en ese costado. El poni comenzó, auxiliado por unas "pinzas" quirúrgicas, a buscar la fuente de la hemorragia para contenerla, sin embargo en el proceso, encontró un pequeño pedazo ovalado de metal que se había alojado en lo más profundo de la pierna y el hueso. El médico la retiró y continúo la cirugía.

Óscar duró más de 3 horas en quirófano, la cirugía se había complicado a pesar de usar magia. Descubrieron de mala manera que este tenia dos costillas rotas, que en conjunto con la pérdida de sangre y otras circunstancias, hicieron que sufriera un paro respiratorio, pero gracias a la diligencia del cuerpo de cirugía pudo salir adelante. Las incrustaciones resultaron ser pequeñas esquirlas metálicas, que pacientemente retiraron las enfermeras, una a una. Limpiaron las heridas y el cuerpo maltrecho de oscar y colocaron un ungüento en sus quemaduras. Después de la dura cirugía, y de la aplicación de un "tratamiento mágico" similar al que recibió Canek, pudieron reparar la mayoría de las heridas importantes, dejando las más pequeñas para que sanaran de manera natural. Despues de esto solo lo vendaron y lo dejaron en uno de los cuartos del hospital.

Celestia aguardaba intranquila en la sala de espera, resguardada como era de costumbre por sus leales guardias. En la sala de espera era adornada por algunas macetas con frondosas plantas, iluminadas por el sol matutino que alumbraba a través de las ventanas que había en esta. Twilight y las demás llegaron una hora después, mientras su leal estudiante se veía intranquila y con los casco temblorosos.

-su majestad, ¿Cómo esta Òscar?- preguntó Twilight mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-no lo sé… el médico no ha salido, y hace poco ha habido un escándalo entre las enfermera y otros médicos que entraban y salían de la sala de cirugía.

-eso no puede ser bueno…- dijo Rarity quien pensaba lo peor.

-pero seguramente se pondrá bien, ¿no es así su majestad?, y cuando se recupere, ¡le haremos una gran fiesta para festejar que saliera bien de la operación!, ¡con pastelillos, ponche, confeti!, ¡ah! ¡Cierto! ¡globos, muchos globos! -pinky daba saltitos mientras con su mímica describía sus planes para Òscar.

-lo que no entiendo, es como llegó aquí, ¿twilight podrías explicarnos que sucedió?- le preguntó Celestia intrigada a Twilight, quien comenzó a describirles todo, desde como conoció a Canek en sueños, pasando después por su encuentro posterior con Òscar, quien le había dicho que era amigo de Canek y que había intentado contactarla para que lo guiara hasta Canek, sin embargo en su último encuentro él ya estaba herido, y lo demás era historia que ellas conocían.

-Todas se sorprendieron al enterarse de que era un amigo de Canek, pero lo que más los inquietaba, sobre todo a Celestia, era el cómo sabía que Canek estaba en este lugar y el cómo contactar con Twilight.

Por fin, cuando Twilight terminó el relato, el cirujano entró y se puso frente a ellas para darles las noticias de la operación.

-esta ha sido una operación realmente difícil- comenzó a decir el médico mientras, como suelen dar las noticias los médicos, con una cara seria y viendo a otro lado a la ves que se quitaba el cubre bocas, prosiguió- en mi carrera no había visto a alguien en tan mal estado. En su cuerpo encontramos varias piezas metálicas alojadas en su carne, mientras que una estaba alojada en lo profundo de su pierna- todas recibieron con pesar las palabras del doctor que continuó hablando con voz cansada –lamento informarles que el paciente sufrió un paro respiratorio…- todas quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar la noticia, Twilight casi derrama unas lagrimas por la noticia, pero se contuvo valientemente –sin embargo, pudimos reanimarlo…- se escucharon suspiros de alivio entre las ponis quienes ya esperaban lo peor- está en muy mal estado su majestad, tiene una contusión severa en el tórax, si no tenemos cuidado, seguramente sufra alguna infección peligrosa, pero me temo que no tenemos el equipo necesario en este hospital para atenderlo adecuadamente…

-eso no es problema, prepárenlo para viajar en una camilla, lo llevare en el carruaje real-dijo Celestia con firmeza al doctor, después se dirigió con uno de los guardias que la resguardaban – envíen un mensajero a Canterlot, necesito que preparen una habitación del palacio para recibir a un paciente, que preparen la habitación con el equipo que se necesite, consigan doctores y enfermeras- las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a todos

-su majestad, puedo preguntar ¿por qué razón lo alojará en su palacio?, el hospital está equipado y listo para usarse.

-la llegada de Òscar seria un escándalo en Canterlot y los curiosos no dejarían de llegar al hospital, es mejor que esté en un lugar tranquilo hasta que se recupere, es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestro invitado Canek- la princesa se comportaba de manera extraña, y más cuando mencionaba el nombre de Canek. Los guardias salieron junto con el médico, quien les explicaba que equipo y cosas necesitaban.

Celestia, al sentir las miradas extrañadas de sus súbditas, cambio rápidamente de actitud y con suaves palabras les dijo

-tendré que regresar a Canterlot, pero dejaré un grupo de mis guardias para que sigan con la búsqueda de Canek, en cuanto lo encuentren, infórmenle de la situación, y escóltenlo hasta el palacio- las tres asintieron e hicieron una reverencia, mientras Celestia abandonaba la habitación rumo al carruaje real para acompañar a Òscar en el viaje.

Ese día había sido muy agitado para las ponis quienes ya se sentían cansadas pese a que faltaba todavía algunas horas para la noche, sin embargo, los días venideros serian más difíciles, mientras una gran amenaza seguía extendiendo sus largos y sombríos dedos, sobre equestria, y el mundo de los humanos.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les guste. Me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza en sacar este nuevo capitulo, pero me esforcé en escribir un capitulo de mejor calidad. Agradesco a todos aquellos que me han dado sus valiosas sugerencias para la historia, y que sepan que los tendré en cuenta para capítulos futuros. Aprobecho este espacio para preguntarles, que es lo que les gustaría que tuviera el siguiente capitulo, ¿drama y tristeza, acción y aventura, un dia común y corriente en la vida de canek en la sociedad de ponys en Canterlot?, o ¿Por qué no?, un poquito de todo (o de lo que alcance a meter en un capitulo), estare a la espera de sugerencias. Espero no dejen de comentar y recomendar la historia a sus amigos, si es que les ha gustado, hasta la próxima! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Ponyville se había estremecido por el rugido lejano de una bestia que resonaba sordo e imponente, sin embargo nadie sabía que había sido, lo único que sabían era que aparentemente provenía del bosque Everfree. Unas horas antes de la llegada de Óscar a equestria, se había desatado una lucha en aquel bosque al que todos temían.

Zecora tenia ya unos minutos de haberse ido a su habitación y ya yacía en un profundo sueño, preparándose para la misión de conseguir el antídoto dentro de unas horas.

-no puedo permitir que ellas mueran de esta manera….- susurraba Canek mientras las brasas lo calentaban suavemente –si hay algo que pueda hacer… debo intentarlo…- con esta resolución canek tomo una linterna de aceite, como la que usaban antiguamente los veladores, que descansaba cerca de donde estaba y la encendió usando una braza y un ramita de paja para encenderla. En el cuarto iluminado reveló que cerca de las brazas su ropa estaba desplegada sobre una silla para que se secara, y en el suelo sus cuchillos.

Canek tomo el cuenco que tenia el antídoto que le había dado la cebra, y bebió lo que restaba. Rápidamente el horrible sabor recorriendo su lengua, sin embargo a los pocos momentos sintió su cuerpo revitalizado y reanimado una vez más. Se puso de pie, y tomo su ropa que apenas y estaba un poco húmeda. Acomodo los cuchillos en su cintura como era costumbre y tomo las alforjas que Zecora tenia colgadas en un perchero a la entrada, en ellas introdujo dos cobijas y una cuerda no muy gruesa, de unos 7 metros que había sobre una estantería. Una tercera cobija, la de color mas opaco y oscuro, la utilizo para envolver su cuerpo para mitigar el frio. Hecho estos preparativos, se coloco las alforjas al hombro, tomo la lámpara y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, sin embargo, mientras cerraba la puerta alcanzo a escuchar como un susurro la voz de Applebloom, que entre alucinaciones y un sueño forzado decía victoriosa –lo logramos….salvamos al señor canek…- estas desgarradoras palabras fueron la motivación suficiente para que canek hiciera lo necesario para salvarlos, de esta forma, cual si fuera un espectro sombrío salió envuelto en aquel habito negro y una gruesa cobija marrón, extendiendo su brazo para iluminar su camino y con el cuchillo de negro acero en la otra, escondido entre los velos sombríos de su atuendo. Analizando la posición de la casa de Zecora, pudo deducir la dirección de los estanques en los que había caído, y por ende la de su campamento. Necesitaba los libros para encontrar la dichosa cueva, pero además de eso canek buscaba otra cosa más, la herramienta que lo ayudaría en su labor. Canek, pese a ser diestro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sabia que en un ataque frontal no tendría oportunidad alguna, los ponis ya le habían dado una lección que lo mando al hospital. Un combate frontal contra un oso seria un suicidio. Pese a esta situación, canek contaba con otra habilidad además de su habilidad de combate, y era una habilidad que lo perseguiría hasta el final de sus días, y que era una de las causa principales de sus remordimientos, la habilidad de prepara emboscadas, y los asesinatos silenciosos.

Después de caminar, y a unos metros de los estanques, donde el hielo roto le recordaba su estupidez, vio unos arboles con nieve adherida al tronco, cuando se acercó, pudo ver que la nieve pegada al tronco era en realidad nieve que descansaba sobre una especie de hiedra que, a manera de cuerda, se enroscaba en el tronco con punzantes y rojas espinas, por fin había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

-¡el látigo carmesí!, creo que esto será de ayuda- canek, colocó la lámpara en la nieve, y con su cuchillo trozo la base por donde subía al tronco y un segmento, en lo mas alto que alcanzo, y teniendo especial cuidado de no tocar las espinas, comenzó a desenrollar el látigo carmesí del tronco. Envolvió su mano en una de las cobijas que tenia en las alforjas, y sujetándola por la parte de abajo, comenzó a dar vueltas en torno al árbol, de esta forma logro desprender el látigo entero. Esta planta era una cuerda de espinas punzantes pero de complexión ligera y flexible. Una vez la tuvo en el suelo, la enrolló utilizando el mismo método, después extendió la tercera cobija que tenia, y la coloco sobre la nieve, después puso el látigo carmesí en el centro, y con gran cautela la envolvió entre las gruesas capas, des esta forma pudo transportarla de manera segura en las alforjas. Una vez termino de obtener la letal planta se dirigió rumbo a su campamento en busca de los libros para encontrar la cueva donde crecía el antídoto. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que abandonara la idea, pues en su camino se topo con lo que parecían huellas de oso.

-¡perfecto!, así no tendré que buscarlos- esbozo canek una sonrisa mientras baja la intensidad de la luz de la lámpara con una perilla que regulaba el combustible de la misma, hasta volverla una luz tenue, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir las huellas. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las huellas lo guiaran a través del espeso bosque hasta un claro donde había una cueva que parecía enterrarse en la tierra.

-será mejor que comience los preparativos…- canek comenzó a cortar algunas ramas gruesas de arboles cercanos y comenzó a realizar preparativos, cortando la cuerda que tenia en trozos un poco mas pequeños, reduciendo las ramas con su cuchillo y manipulando cuidadosamente el látigo carmesí. Eran casi las 3:30 a.m. cuando canek termino de hacer los preparativos.

Lentamente, y cubierto por su negro manto, avanzo veloz dentro de la cueva, que parecía mas un túnel, iluminándose con la lámpara. Las paredes de la cueva eran irregulares y húmedas con un sendero que descendía profundamente mediante un camino rocoso. Cuando por fin descendió lo suficiente, pudo ver que la cueva no era nada más que un túnel que daba a una caverna de mayor tamaño. Al dar la vuelta en un recodo que hacia el sendero, Canek quedo sorprendido al ver lo maravilloso de esta cueva. Pese a estar a unos 8 a 10 metros bajo la tierra la bóveda superior estaba a unos 4 metros, de altura adornada por majestuosas estalactitas y estalagmitas, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de agua que corría, haciendo un eco suave, pero lo que lo sorprendió mas aun, fueron las gemas que descansaban sobre los muros, enormes y brillantes gemas que despendían luz propia, de diferentes colores los suficientemente intensa, para ver claramente en el interior de ella. Canek redujo al mínimo la luz de su lámpara, pero sin apagarla, con la idea de racionar el aceite, después de todo afuera era de noche todavía y siguió adelante maravillándose con aquel "mar de estrellas subterráneo". Camino unos minutos atravesando pequeños riachuelos que corrían a través del sendero, hasta que por fin encontró un segundo pasaje, igualmente iluminado que seguramente lo guiaría hasta otra caverna. Conforme avanzaba, sentía que la temperatura iba subiendo, hasta que el aire tibio lo hizo sudar un poco. En la segunda recamara encontró con algo aun mas impresionante que la cámara de las gemas, se encontró con un pequeño jardín lleno del "manto de sol", una flor muy similar a una orquídea, con de seis pétalos que brillaban con una luz calidad y con una intensidad, aun mas que las mismas gemas de la cueva, además despedía un aroma dulce y reconfortante que seducía su olfato, sin duda era una de las flores mas hermosas que jamás había visto, sin embargo había un problema, entre estas flores descansaba un enorme oso negro el cual era tres veces, o incluso mas, el tamaño de canek. Tenia unas enormes y negras garras, capaces de destrozar un árbol joven si se lo proponía, el hocico pardo dejaba entre ver unos afilado dientes, y su gruesa piel cubierta de un pelaje negro y tosco complementaban aquella maquina mortal.

-"¡¿Qué rayos pasa con los animales de este lugar?! si esa cosa se despierta ¡estoy jodido!"- pensó canek mientras sentía como pequeñas cantidades de adrenalina se disparaban poco a poco por su cuerpo.

Comenzó a cercarse lentamente, hasta tener a un buen grupo de esas flores cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos del temible oso. Cuando su mano acaricio los pétalos de la flor sintió un suave calor que irradiaba la flor en si –"parece ser que los osos buscan el calor de las flores"- pensó mientras guiaba sus dedos al tallo de la primera flor y usando su cuchillo la cortó delicadamente, tratando de reducir la mayor cantidad de ruido posible, cuando la cortó de tajo, la luz de la flor disminuyo, pero aun así seguía brillando con gran intensidad, después corto otra y otra mas y así siguió hasta que consiguió tener una pequeña paca de unas 25 flores, entonces se dispuso a salir del lugar lo mas rápida y silenciosamente. Dio la espalda al terrible oso y se dirigió hacia el pasaje que lo llevaría a la "cueva de las gemas" y posteriormente a la salida.

-"y pensar que la cebra esperaría al medio día a que los osos durmieran, ¡vaya que tuve suerte de encontrar a este dormido!"- sin embargo, lo que Zecora no le había dicho, es que esta especie en particular de osos, eran también sumamente astutos. Cuando canek se disponía a salir del lugar, escucho un crujido detrás de él, apenas y pudo reaccionar esquivando tremenda acometida del oso, quien con gran habilidad ya se había levantado sobre sus patas traseras y dando un zarpazo a canek. Por fortuna no pudo tocar a canek, quien haciendo uso de toda su destreza, le arrojó uno de los seis pequeños que voló directamente a su rostro, pero el oso velozmente se cubrió con la otra garra que tenia libre, haciendo que el cuchillo se hundiera apenas un poco en la gruesa y dura piel, haciendo que el oso apenas y gruñera.

-"¡será mejor que salga de aquí, no tendré ninguna oportunidad si me quedo en este lugar!- aprovechando la distracción del oso, canek salió velozmente rumbo a la salida entre los destellos de las gemas y las flores. Poco tiempo paso antes de que el oso se echase tras de el para darle caza, sin embargo canek era realmente veloz, cruzando en pocos segundos ese hermoso mar de gemas. El oso siguió el rastro de su presa que había desaparecido de su vista en el recodo del túnel que daba al exterior. Pese a su habilidad, el voraz y enorme depredador salió de la cueva cuando canek, cargando torpemente su lámpara que ahora estaba a su máxima potencia, apenas y le llevaba algunos metros de ventaja. Eran casi las 4 a.m. y la obscuridad todavía se cernía sobre ellos con un silencio implacable. Canek estaba a punto de adentrarse en el espeso bosque cuando tropezó justo en el linde del bosque y el claro, comenzó a arrastrarse hasta que se sentó y recargo al lado de un árbol. Aquel enorme oso al ver que se sujetaba el tobillo y que estaba herido, se levanto una vez mas sobre sus patas traseras y lentamente se comenzó a acerca dando pasos pesado y gruñendo. Por fin cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y aquel osos levanto su garra lentamente, canek esbozo una macabra sonrisa bajo su pasamontañas –caíste…- dijo entre dientes. El oso dio un paso hacia el frente antes de dar el zarpazo final, pero su pie se hundió unos centímetros en una fosa llena de cortas y afiladas estacas que se clavaron profundas en la carne del oso debido a su propio peso. Canek había preparado una fosa y la había cubierto con una de las cobijas, cubriéndola después de una fina capa de nieve, camuflajeandola de esta forma. Lo que canek en realidad sostenía no era exactamente su tobillo, si no una pequeña cuerda oculta entre la nieve. – ¡Veamos que tal te parece esto!- canek halo de la cuerda, que en realidad era el gatillo de una trampa látigo al mas puro estilo vietnamita. Una larga y flexible rama se abalanzó silbando a altura del estomago del oso. La trampa constaba de una enorme rama con estacas atadas fuertemente a estas, empalando al oso, quien dio un alarido horripilante y estruendoso que resonó en todo el bosque y parte e inclusive escuchándose vagamente en ponyville. Este salió de su actuación de presa herida rodando sobre si y reincorporándose unos metros adelante, para después posicionarse a unos 3 metros detrás del oso quien luchaba por salir de la trampa. En un arranque de furia, el oso saco su pata de la trampa desgarrándose la pata y sacándose la rama con estacas del cuerpo, manchando la nieve con su tibia sangre. Cuando la bestia se encaro a canek la bestia dio dos tres pasos y se detuvo paralizado y con el grito ahogado en su garganta que ahora era un gorgoreo sordo. Después esto cayó pesadamente en la nieve y comenzó a retorcerse entre convulsiones y con los ojos en blanco victima de un terrible dolor generalizado en su cuerpo.

-¿en verdad pensaste que eso seria todo?- dijo fríamente canek mientras clavaba la miraba fijamente en el oso que pronto pasaría a mejor vida

Los ojos del oso comenzaron a ponerse rojos hasta alcanzar un color intenso, de su boca comenzó a salirle una espuma blanca. Después de unos pocos segundos comenzó a sangrar lentamente de la nariz y oídos, unos cuantos segundos mas y la espuma se había vuelta rosada y después de un color rojo, después de unos segundos mas, sus ojos se tornaron en un llanto escarlata, unos segundo después el oso estaba muerto debido a múltiples hemorragias, colapso de los pulmones y finalmente a una falla cardiaca, dando al oso una horrible y dolorosa muerte.

-ahora veo por qué le dicen el "látigo carmesí...- dijo canek sorprendido.

De lo que aquel enorme oso no se dio cuenta, fue de que canek, haciendo uso de su ingenio, había entretejido en las estacas, tanto de la del foso como las que se le clavaron al cuerpo, el látigo carmesí que había recolectado cerca de la casa de Zecora, dándole de esta forma una enorme y letal dosis de aquel potente veneno en forma de cientos de pinchazos de las espinas.

-vaya que tengo mala suerte, mi primera presa, y no me la puedo comer por el veneno…- dijo decepcionado canek al ver al oso retorcido en el suelo.

-será mejor que desmantele esto para que no lastime a ningún inocente- Retiro el látigo carmesí de las estacas sin olvidar un solo trazo de espina destruyo ambas trampas, después hizo un agujero en el suelo y coloco todo el látigo carmesí dentro del hoyo, después vació un poco del combustible de la lámpara sobre estas y auxiliándose de una ramita seca y su lámpara, que ahora resplandecía victoriosa, encendió aquella planta maldita hasta que solo quedaron cenizas. Después su combate, canek desapareció lentamente entre los arboles. Algunos animales vieron la espantosa escena, de esta manera comenzaría la leyenda del espectro del bosque, leyenda que solo conocerían los animales que habitaban el bosque.

Unos momentos antes, en la caza de Zecora, esta había sido despertada por el terrible rugido que retumbo inclusive en las ventanas. Salió rápidamente de su habitación para encontrarse de que canek no estaba en su lecho.

-¡no puede ser!, ¡los "tiranos nocturnos" lo van a devorar!- enuncio con rostro preocupado al deducir a donde había ido canek. – ¡tengo que detenerlo!

Se cubrió con una lámpara en el hocico, idéntica a la que había tomado canek, y un manto marrón que regularmente usaba en sus excursiones al bosque, saliendo velozmente de la choza. Al poco tiempo de caminar, pudo ver las huellas difuminadas de canek en la nieve. Comenzó a seguirlas hasta llegar al estanque donde canek había caído.

-no debe estar lejos- murmuro la cebra mientras determinaba la dirección que había tomado canek, pero cuando se percato de la dirección entro en una preocupación aun mayor.

-¡se dirigió a la cueva de los resplandores!- Zecora comenzó a seguir las huellas, bordeando el claro del bosque donde estaba el estanque mientras el viento sacudía delicadamente su crin monocromática. Zecora hubiera seguido su camino, de no ser por un gruñido que resonó junto con el sonido de ramas resquebrajándose. La piel de la pobre cebra se comenzó a erizar con justificada razón, pues cuando volvió su mirada detrás de ella, observó un par de ojos amarillos que refulgían. Intento galopar, pero fue inútil, de las sombras salto ágilmente uno enorme oso de pelaje plateado, enorme y con garras cortas pero fuertes. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Zecora saliera volando contra un árbol cercano victima de un uno golpe de una de sus poderosas garras, mas sin embargo la fortuna le sonrió, pues las afiladas garras no hicieron contacto, impulsándola con violencia contra un árbol. Zecora callo sofocada y sintiendo espasmo, pues el golpe se había alojado cerca del hígado, babeando descontroladamente, sintiendo que se asfixiaba por la falta de aire. En un intento desesperado Zecora intento ponerse de pie, pero sus cascos fallaron de inmediato victima del pánico, cayendo de nuevo pesadamente, mientras sentía que su mirada se nublaba por el llanto impotente que corría por sus ojos. El oso se paro sobre sus patas traseras.

"parece que este es el final… solo espero que canek este bien…"- pensó Zecora mientras observaba la negra silueta del oso preparándose para zanjar el asunto –"es el único que podría llevar a tiempo el antídoto de haberlo encontrado"- sin embargo, y como si en cámara lenta se tratara, vio detrás del oso una veloz "luciérnaga" que se acercaba a gran velocidad hasta estrellarse contra la bestia, repentinamente se escucho un sonido metálico y el de un cristal rompiéndose violentamente, entonces de un momento a otro el oso quedo envuelto en llamas como si el mismo sol hubiera escupido sobre de el lenguas de flamígeras, inundando su rostro con agresivas flamas, achicharrándole la piel. Mientras este se retorcía descontroladamente, daba zarpazos al aire en un intento fallido por atrapar al responsable. Zecora se las arreglo para moverse un poco y quedar cubierta tras de una árbol.

-¡¿Qué acaba de suceder?!- musitó Zecora, quien todavía no se recuperaba del golpe, al ver tan surreal escena. De repente aquel oso, haciendo uso de su astucia, se tiro en la nieve intentado apagar las ardientes ascuas de su piel, después de esto el oso dio un alarido horrible y resonante que casi deja sin sentido a Zecora, al igual que el grito del oso negro, este se escucho por todo el bosque y los ecos retumbaron hasta ponyville, sin embargo en ese momento, una segunda "luciérnaga", pero de un tamaño mas grande, se acercó por detrás y se postro sobre la espalda del oso, que aun ardía con unas cuantas flamas en su espalda tirado pecho tierra. Entonces el grito se ahogo dolorosamente hasta que quedo en silencio, mientras un sonido similar a un chapoteo se escuchaba. A los pocos segundos de que el oso quedara tendido en silencio, con su terrible mirada perdida en la distancia, el sonido del chapoteo ceso. Cuando Zecora se aventuró fuera de su refugio, adolorida y apenas pudiendo arrastrase, vio al espectral vigía en cuclillas sobre el lomo del oso, en el que aun ardían algunas llamas. Sobre la espalda del espectro encapuchado se escaba un cálido y tenue brillo esperanzador. Al observar detenidamente, se percato de que su fantasmal salvador era, ni mas ni menos, que canek, quien tenia la daga fuertemente empuñada y hundida, en la feroz bestia, un poco mas abajo del cuello, a la altura de las vertebras cervicales. El sonido del chapoteo era producto de las múltiples puñaladas que canek le propino al oso para darle muerte. Una vez termino bajo rápidamente del lomo del oso. En su ataque sorpresa canek había sufrido unas leves quemaduras en la mano derecha, envaino su letal aguijón y se dirigió con Zecora quien lo miraba impactada.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto angustiado canek

-s…si, gracias por ayudarme- contesto Zecora intentándose ponerse de pie siendo auxiliada diligentemente por canek, después de esto, se dirigió a donde la lámpara de Zecora había rodado, le sacudió la nieve, y regreso con ella en la mano.

-me alegra que tengas otra de estas lámparas, como veras tuve que usar la mía en un intento desesperado por llamar la atención de esa cosa- canek le explico que había escuchado un alboroto en este lugar, y que al ver a Zecora en tremenda situación, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mas que arrojarle su lámpara con la válvula de combustible abierta.

-con que esa fue la luciérnaga que vi acercándose…- le respondió Zecora mientras veía aquellos ojos que se asomaban por el pasamontañas- pero dime, ¿que fue esa segunda "luciérnaga que vi?- pregunto inquieta la cebra

-¿te refieres a esto?- canek abrió una de las alforjas y revelo su valioso contenido

-¡el manto de sol!, ¡¿Dónde lo conseguiste?!- los ojos de Zecora se vieron inmediatamente seducidos por la belleza de la flor

-me alegra que sea la flor correcta- suspiró canek aliviado- después de contare los detalles, ahora tenemos que regresar a preparar el antídoto-

-¡tienes razón!, salgamos de aquí mi sombrío salvador- dicho esto se adentraron al bosque. Ambos sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, por la mente de canek pasaba el atormentador pensamiento de encontrar a las potrillas muertas, "no manchare de nuevo mis manos con la sangre de un inocente", se decía canek atormentándose y apurando el paso. No faltaba mucho para el amanecer cuando llegaron a la casa, se adentraron velozmente a una mesa rodeada por botellas que colgaban de cuerdas del techo, llenas de extraños brebajes. Canek saco las flores de las alforjas y las coloco sobre la mesa inundando el lugar con su exquisito aroma, mientras que Zecora colocaba unas plantas, y algunos polvos de origen desconocido, dentro de un mortero, después tomó 6 flores y las machaco junto con los demás ingredientes hasta formar una pasta café, con algunos puntos dorados que aun resplandecían cálidamente, después usando una cuchara formo unas pequeñas bolitas con esta pasta, 6 en total y las coloco sobre un recipiente.

-el antídoto esta listo, tenemos que administrarles dos porciones a cada una, espero no sea demasiado tarde- ambos se adentraron a la habitación donde encontraron a las potrillas durmiendo, su respiración era agitada y un tanto forzada, cuando canek acerco la lámpara que tenia en la mano, pudo ver que la colcha con la que estaban cubiertas, estaban manchadas con rastros de sangre seca, seguramente habían estado tosiendo al igual que Scootaloo.

-¡están desarrollando mas síntomas!- dijo preocupado canek, pero sin alzar demasiado la voz para no asustar a las pequeñas que con sus ojos cerrados se acurrucaban una contra la otra, sin embargo se llenaron de preocupación al ver que de la nariz de Scootaloo, quien había desarrollado los síntomas mas rápidamente, se dibujaba un hilo carmesí que goteaba lentamente.

-niñas, es hora de sus medicinas, el señor canek trajo algo para que se sientan mejor- les murmuro Zecora mientras las sacudía suavemente despertándolas de su letargo.

-¿el señor canek?, ¿ya está mejor?- murmuro sweetie belle mientras las demás veían con ojos vidriosos, victimas de la toxina, la negra figura de canek, quien al darse cuenta de sus miradas sobre el, se descubrió el rostro y sonriéndoles les contesto.

-por supuesto que si, y todo gracias a ustedes, pero ya hablaremos de eso después- canek tomo una bolita entre sus dedos, con la manga de su otro brazo, canek le limpio discretamente la sangre de la nariz y le dijo suavemente –por favor, coman esto, las hará sentir mejor…- canek le extendió aquella bolita de masilla hasta que rozaron sus labios, después su boca se abrió con dificultad permitiendo que ingresara a su boca.

-mastíquenlo bien- hablo Zecora con voz dulce mientras les retiraba la colcha para que no se percataran de las manchas secas que tenia esta, después saco otra colcha limpia y las volvió a cubrir.

Canek les administro a las tres el antídoto de manera delicada y tierna, algo poco común en el.

-que dulces tan deliciosos- musito Applebloom con una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro, las otras dos potrillas asintieron con la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

-será mejor que descansen, no falta mucho para que salga el sol- les dijo canek mientras las arropaba con la colcha delicadamente, después de esto salieron silenciosamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-deberías hacer lo mismo canek, creo que tienes algunas explicaciones que dar ¿cierto?- Zecora preparaba nuevamente el colchón, pues había sido reducido a un montón de paja por canek al quitar todas las cobijas

-ya lo creo… y muchas gracias… tú sabes…-

-yo debería agradecerte, el veneno estaba a punto de llegar al punto sin retorno, si me hubiera esperado al medio día, seguramente…

-ni lo menciones…- la interrumpió canek mientras se quitaba algunas piezas de ropa hasta quedar con una camisa y su pantalón, arrojando su ropa, que mas bien eran ya harapos –lo que importa es que lo logramos…- se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación en el rostro de Zecora, después dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras canek se hacia un ovillo entre las cobijas. –Nunca pensé que la paja fuera tan cómoda- murmuró suavemente canek mientras por fin podía tomar un descanso. Al poco tiempo de haberse acostado, canek callo en un profundo sueño, uno donde por fin su ajetreada mente descansaba. Soñaba con su hermosa madre, los recuerdos de ella se habían refrescado y vueltos mas nitiditos desde su llegada a equestria. También soñó con su padre, quien tenía una barba bien cuidada, negra y espesa, facciones muy bien un poco toscas, una nariz no muy ancha, y una barbilla pequeña. Su madre por el contrario, era de unas facciones hermosas, sumamente delicadas, un cuerpo que pareciera esculpido por los dioses, una sonrisa que detendría una guerra, sin embargo, la mejor cualidad de su madre no se encontraba en su físico, si no en su manera de ser. Durante el sueño, se vio a si mismo como un pequeño niño, al que su madre acurrucaba entre sus brazos para mecerlo lentamente, le cantaba al oído canciones de tierras fantásticas, princesas y seres mitológicos. Canciones un tanto extrañas y distantes a aquel lugar, pero que recordaba como susurros lejanos que se perdían en la distancia. Su calidez era incomparable. Aquel sueño se convertiría en uno de los más memorables que tendría a lo largo de su vida.

Eran alrededor de las 6:30 de la tarde cuando una notica alarmo a Twilight y las demás. Habían recibido un mensaje inesperado

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!- le gritaba Aj a fluttershy mientras Rarity yacía en el suelo auxiliada por rainbow Dash y pinky, victima de un colapso nervioso por la noticia.

-Applebloom, sweetie belle y Scootaloo se adentraron al bosque Everfree siguiendo a canek…- dijo aun más tímida que nuca fluttershy

-¡¿estas segura de eso?!- le grito preocupada aj de vuelta mientras la miraba fijamente

-ejem… eso fue lo que ángel me dijo- le respondió desviando su mirada al suelo y evadiendo la mirada de aj- cuando estaba de camino hacia aquí, vio a canek entrar a las tres potrillas en el bosque mientras decían algo sobre ser "rescatistas" o algo así.

-¡¿Por qué no nos avisó antes?!-

-lo intentó, pero cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca, fue sorprendido por la feroz ventisca, así que tuvo que refugiarse en casa, con mis demás mascotas. Apenas y tuvo oportunidad, se dirigió hacia aquí…- todas escuchaban con horror las palabras que decía fluttershy.

-tenemos que ir a buscarlas- dijo Twilight mientras de dirigía con uno de los guardias que Celestia había dejado bajo su mando.

-señor comandante, necesitamos que un grupo de sus hombres nos escolten al bosque, ¡tenemos que encontrar a esas pequeñas!

-¡si señorita Twilight!- afirmo el blanco semental y organizo un grupo de 6 guardias para la expedición, el clima seguía nublado pese a los esfuerzos de los pegasos en despejarlo, pero no había señales de otra ventisca.

Pese a que todas sabían que canek no tenia intenciones de dañar a nadie, les preocupaba dejarlas solas con el. Pensamientos horrendos de canek devorándolas comenzaron a llenar sus mentes de manera individual, con excepción de pinky y fluttershy, quienes se mantenían tranquilas.

De esta forma, el pequeño contingente se dirigió rumbo a la entrada del bosque para comenzar la búsqueda de las tres potrillas desaparecidas. Pero pronto verían algo aterrador, poco antes de llegar vieron como del bosque salía canek arrastrando los pies, haciendo que el contingente se abalanzara sobre el, llenos de emoción y alegría, sin embargo, cuando estuvieron a unos 10 metros de distancia vieron algo que los hizo detenerse en seco. Canek llevaba una mano envuelta en una venda llena de sangre seca, mientras que sobre su hombro llevaba una alforja, de una de las bolsas, escurrían un hilillo de sangre que se colaban entre las costuras de la bolsa, su rostro con mirada abrumada y el puñal en la mano hablaban por si mismos, pero la mayor prueba de esto era una bufanda que cubría el cuello de canek, una bufanda que pertenecía a sweetie belle, tenia un par de gemas bordados en un extremo y era un regalo que le había dado Rarity, sin embargo, este motivo de gemas estaba manchado, al igual que sus vendas, por un poco de sangre un poco mas fresca.

-¡que tal como es…!- canek no pudo terminar la frase, pues uno de los guardias se había abalanzado sobre de él, golpeándole el tobillo con su lanza derribándolo por completo, las alforjas rodaron a un costado de su cabeza, inmediatamente un juego de cuatro puntas de lanzas se apoyaron sobre su cuello al punto de que una de ellas corto un poco la piel. Canek no podía hacer nada en esta situación, a pesar de tener el cuchillo empuñado, entonces canek solamente lo dejó caer en señal de rendición.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- le grito desgarradoramente Rarity mientras veía la sangre colarse entre las costuras de la alforja. Entonces uno de los guardias vació el contenido de las bolsas, dejando caer sobre la nieve unos trozos de carne del tamaño de un conejo adulto, algunos inclusive tenían todavía huesos en su interior.

-señor, es un cadáver…- dijo asqueado el guardia a su superior – y parece que es fresca- toda empalidecieron.

-no es lo que parece… ¡déjenme explicarles!- la lanza de uno de los guardias se apoyó con mas fuerza aun en su tráquea interrumpiéndolo y lastimándolo al punto de hacerlo toser.

-eres un maldito asesino, ¡¿las mataste no es así?!, ¡maldita bestia!- le grito duramente Rarity mientras caía al suelo desgarrada, entonces Dash se acercó a donde estaba tendido canek y le comenzó a pisar la mano vendada, haciendo que canek se retorciera y se hiriera mas el cuello.

-a que lo disfrutaste ¡¿no es así?!, no se como es que Celestia confía en ti y en tu raza maldita, ¡solo son bestias!, ¡¿me oíste?!, ¡no se como pude confiar en ti maldito traidor!- sobre las mejillas de Dash rodaban unas amargas lagrimas, pero no era la única que lloraba, las demás estaban en shock, para un poni, el hecho de ver sangre era algo impactante, ahora bien, el ver carne amontonada, era una emoción que no podrían describir con palabras.

-permítanme que lo explique…- de nuevo una lanza lo amordazó.

-señorita Twilight, ¿que debemos hacer?- canek estaba indefenso, y sorpresivamente, la idea de dar la orden de su ejecución comenzaba a dominar su cabeza. Estaba enterada de que si hacia esto, tendría que dar la cara ante la princesa, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias, pero fugazmente, otro pensamiento la contuvo de dar la orden. Recordó, que la mayoría de los problemas que habían tenido, eran culpa de mal entendidos, así que gracias a este fugaz brillo de razón, Twilight se dirigió hacia canek.

-canek, estoy colérica y podría dar la orden de que te ejecutaran en represalia por lo que has hecho a las pequeñas- todas tenían sentimientos encontrados respecto a la situación, canek se había ganado en cierta forma su amistad, pero por otro lado, había asesinado a tres potrillas –así que te daré la oportunidad de que te expliques y aclares todo esto, de lo contrario…- Twilight dirigió su mirada a los guardias, quienes con un movimiento de cabeza se dieron por enterados de que acabarían con su vida.

-yo… asesinar a esas tres pequeñas…revisen la carne, dudo que un poni de sus talla tenga huesos de esas proporciones… ¿no creen?- un guardia examinó la carne con su lanza meneándola delicadamente, hasta que observó un enorme hueso en el centro de uno de los trozos de carne.

-¡comandante, parece que tiene razón!- dijo el guardia.

-¿lo ves Twilight…?- la garganta reseca de canek apenas y le permitía hablar

-eso no te deslinda de las tres pequeñas, ¿Qué paso con ellas y donde están?, ¡hay un testigo que las vio entrar al bosque tras de tu rastro!

-¡estamos aquí! Y ¡¿que rayos le hacen al pobre señor canek?!- se escucharon unas vocecillas conmocionadas. Las tres pequeñas ponis apenas estaban saliendo del bosque a todo paso, cargadas con pequeños paquetes a sus espaldas, al auxilio de canek, al ver esto, los guardias le retiraron inmediatamente las lanzas del cuello y retrocedieron. Las cmc valientemente rodearon a canek para protegerlo, Scootaloo y Applebloom se interpusieron entre canek y los demás, mientras que sweetie belle se acercó a canek para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-esta bien señor canek, ¿no le hicieron nada?- le pregunto angustiada al ver que los guardias casi le atravesaban la garganta.

-estoy bien, solo es un mal entendido…como siempre…-le dirigió una mirada indignada a sus acusadores mientras tomaba y enfundaba su acero en su cintura.

-"¡lo he vuelto a hacer…!"- pensó Twilight arrepentida, que ahora comprendía la situación.

-¿les molesta si recojo mi comida?- les dijo sarcásticamente a Twilight y las demás.

La pequeña sweetie belle corrió a recoger la alforja ensangrentada con la boca, pero antes de que lo hiciera, canek la detuvo – ¡espera!, recuerda, esto no es para ponis, y mucho menos para pequeñas potrillas, además ya me ayudaste bastante con la bufanda, ¿recuerdas?- dijo dulcemente canek, quien se había encariñado de aquellas pequeñas tan valientes, mientras esta asentía felizmente. Canek se adelanto y guardo toda la carne en su lugar, manchando nuevamente sus manos.

-supongo que quieren una explicación…pero creo que no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo, ¿les parece si se los explico con una taza de té en la biblioteca?- el tono agridulce de sus palabras solo aumentaba mas la culpa que comenzaba a crecer nuevamente entre las ponis, especialmente en Dash, Twilight y Rarity. Twilight le hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza, a su vez que las demás se reincorporaban y tranquilizaban. Canek puso la alforja empapada nuevamente en su hombro para después ponerse en marcha a la biblioteca junto con el contingente. Mientras caminaban de regreso, los guardias se mantenían a una distancia prudente tras de ellos, mientras que canek iba a ala cabeza del contingente seguido de las tres potrillas, detrás de estas caminaban nerviosas Twilight y compañía.

-espero me puedas disculpar canek…- dijo Twilight, pero ni canek ni las potrillas la voltearon a ver siquiera y mucho menos le contestaron.

-en verdad lo lamentamos, estábamos equivocadas respecto a ti….nuevamente…- dijo Rarity intentando romper el hielo pero el resultado fue el mismo. Das estuvo a punto de intentar decir algo, pero al recordar que lo había pisoteado no se atrevió a pedir perdón.

El trayecto de regreso, pese a ser silenciosa, llamo mucho la atención en ponyville. El cuerpo manchado de canek, y las ponis detrás de el con rostro desencajado fue una escena un tanto perturbadora. Ningún habitante estaba seguro de que había pasado, pero en un mundo, en el que la violencia es algo casi inexistente, el ver a alguien manchado de sangre y cargando un paquete de semejante naturaleza, hizo que nadie se atreviera a acercarse a preguntar. Por fin llegaron a la biblioteca, donde Spike se disponía a tomar un baño caliente para relajarse, después de todo, había estado muy estresado los últimos días, sin embargo, cuando escucho la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse salió velozmente del baño, y al ver que canek era quien atravesaba la puerta, se sorprendió de sobremanera corriendo hacia el emocionado, pero cuando vio su mano vendada, y su carga estilando, se detuvo en seco.

¡¿Qué paso?!, ¿estas bien?, ¡tu mano!, ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!- Spike corrió hacia canek.

-es una larga historia, pero descuida, estoy bien, por cierto Spike, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- Spike se acercó asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que canek le susurraba algo al oído.

-¡por supuesto!, dame un momento y estará listo- el pequeño dragón salió corriendo rumbo a la segunda planta. Canek se sentó en un pequeño banco en el recibidor con la mirada perdida y con el cargamento de carne a sus pies, mientras que los tres potrillas estaban a su lado como si de sus guardianes se trataran.

Los guardias se habían quedado fuera de la biblioteca por petición de Twilight, pues pensaba que eso solo entorpecería la comunicación entre canek y las demás.

-en verdad lo lam…- comenzó a decir Rarity, pero su disculpa fue cortada por canek, quien con una voz amable le dijo –no tienes por qué disculparte, además no las culpo por haber actuado de esa manera… después de todo soy una bestia maldita, no es ¿así Dash?, ¿Rarity?- pese a que canek no les guardaba ningún rencor, se sentía defraudado en cierta forma por su falta de confianza, pero después volvía a caer en cuentas que nunca seria de confianza entre ellas.

-no quise decir eso, realmente lo la…-

-ya te dije que no hay de que disculparse…- repitió secamente canek –hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, y eso es todo- Twilight se adelanto y en un acto que sorprendió a canek, se arrodillo ante el diciendo –en verdad lo siento… por mas que me esfuerzo en ser una amiga en quien confíes, solo logro herirte y alejarte… realmente lo lamento, ¿si hubiera una manera de compensarte?- canek quedo sorprendido con palabras, en su tono e voz se reflejaba la sinceridad de estas palabras.

-descuiden, en verdad no pasa nada –dijo intentando aligerar las conciencias de las chicas, que con buen motivo, se sentían atiborradas de culpa. En ese momento, llego Spike un tanto confuso por la extraña situación.

-ya esta listo canek, todo está preparado- le aviso el pequeño dragón mirándolo preocupado.

-muchas gracias Spike. Fluttershy, ¿podría pedirte un favor, si es que todavía estas dispuesta a brindarme un poco de ayuda? Necesito que me acompañes un momento en al baño- le dijo canek mientras se ponía de pie, esta acepto y siguiendo a Spike, se dirigieron a la habitación del baño, donde ya estaba preparado un par de banquillos y una tina con agua caliente.

-Spike, podrías vigilar la puerta por fuera, por favor no permitas que nadie se acerque…- contesto Spike extrañado mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, para encontrarse inmediatamente con las demás chicas que habían rodeado la puerta.

-¿Qué esta pasando ahí dentro?- pregunto Aj

-canek me pidió que nadie se acercara, al parece quería estar a solas con fluttershy- todas, por primera vez, decidieron mejor dejarlos solos, y confiar en canek. Mientras tanto las potrillas decidieron regresar a sus respectivas casas, despidiéndose de las demás y sin dar oportunidad a que les formularan preguntas.

Mientras tanto en el baño, canek y fluttershy se sentaron de frente el uno al otro, a un costado se encontraba una mesita auxiliar con un pequeño botiquín. Canek comenzó entonces a desnudar la parte superior de su cuerpo. En su cuello había pequeñas heridas con la sangre ya seca, producto de las lanzas de los guardias, retiro las vendas de su mano, que estaba vendada desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, mostrando unas cuantas quemaduras.

-¡oh dios!- comenzó, como era costumbre en ella, a usar un tono dulce como si se dirigiera a un animalito herido

-¿podrías curar mis heridas, lo haría yo mismo, pero esta mano solo me entorpecería?- dijo canek apenado y sonrojado mientras fluttershy, desinhibida, se acerba a el para examinarlo mejor- son heridas menores, así que no creo necesitar ir al hospital, Zecora me colocó un ungüento en la quemadura, así que solo necesito que me cambien el vendaje.

-¿conociste a Zecora?-

-si, de no ser por ella, yo no estaría aquí-

Fluttershy vio su cuerpo lleno de tierra y líquido rojo, sus ropas hechas un harapo casi inservible, y los vendajes mugrientos, además, canek en general expedía un horrible hedor. Entonces invadida de un autoridad "maternal", por así llamarlo, miro canek firmemente, aquella mirada que inclusive en una ocasión había doblegado hasta a un dragón.

-¡lo siento jovencito, pero no puedo cambiar esas vendas!-dijo con voz firme, pero sin llegar a los gritos, sorprendiendo a canek.

-¿a que te refieres?, ¿porque no?-

-¡no tiene caso cambiarlas, si tu cuerpo esta sucio, las heridas podrían infectarse, lo que tu necesitas es un buen baño!- replico fluttershy mientras se levantaba del banco para acercarse mas –creo que es buena idea aprovechar el agua ahora que esta caliente, supongo que Spike no se molestara si la aprovechamos- fluttershy derribo cuidadosamente a canek del banco, para después alar de una de sus botas en un intento por comenzar a desnudarlo para darle un buen baño, hasta que salió volando.

-¡espera!, ¡no hagas eso!-resonaron los gritos de canek por la biblioteca, quien intentaba defenderse sin hacerle daño, dando como resultado un forcejeo inútil. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que canek era el que gritaba y no fluttershy, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a ver que era lo que sucedía en el interior del baño a pesar de que la curiosidad las mataba.

-¡nada de no jovencito! ¡Ahora quítate esa ropa para poder lavarla, además necesitas un baño!- insistió flutter quitándole la otra bota.

-¡espera!, ¡de acuerdo, tu ganas, lo hare por mi cuenta!-grito canek desesperado, después de todo, fluttershy tenia razón en cierta forma, si las heridas se infectaban estaría en un problema... para variar –date la vuelta, yo te daré la ropa ¿vale?-canek realmente no se terminaba de acostumbrar al hecho de andar por ahí sin ropa. Fluttershy accedió y dio media vuelta, mientras esperaba le mugrienta ropa. El pantalón y un par de calcetines salieron volando hacia donde estaba.

-listo, ahí tienes, ahora sal de aquí- canek estaba realmente avergonzado, sin embargo, fluttershy incrédula, se volvió su mirada hacia canek quien estaba de espaldas y con su bóxer de licra, la única prenda que le quedaba.

-¡oh no jovencito, eso también viene conmigo!- y derribándolo suavemente contra el suelo, tomo con el hocico los "calzoncillos" del elástico y dando un fuerte tirón, los desprendió ágilmente desnudando finalmente a canek, este se puso de pie y dándole la espalda, intentando cubrir su "partes".

-¡pero que pasa contigo!- le espeto canek sin mirarla de frente, mientras que fluttershy veía su cuerpo desnudo sin darle mayor importancia, a decir verdad, el ver su cuerpo desnudo no paso de la clasificación de "lindo" en ese momento.

-¡nada de rabietas jovencito!, ahora enjuaga tu cuerpo con un balde de agua antes de entrar a la tina, yo llevare esto a lavar, no tardare- fluttershy salió diligentemente sin que nadie pudiera echar ni siquiera un vistazo dentro del baño.

-"debe estar bromeando, como que va a volver en un momento"- pensó el pobre y abochornado canek. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta buscando un cerrojo o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, el cerrojo estaba roto desde hacia unos días desde antes de su llegada. El murmullo de las voces del otro lado de la puerta se hicieron sonar, sin embargo, canek no pudo entender ni una sola palabra. No había ningún lugar por donde escapar, la única ventana que había era demasiada pequeña, y mucho menos pensar en escapar en "cueros". Finalmente canek se dio por vencido, se sentó en uno de los banquillos, dando la espalda a la puerta por si fluttershy realmente volvía, y vaciándose una cubeta de agua tibia de la tina, enjuago la mayoría de su cuerpo, el suelo se mancho con la gran cantidad de tierra y los rastros de sangre que aun quedaban en sus manos, después se dio un segundo cubetazo asegurándose de restregarse bien la piel con la palma de la mano, finalmente, le tomo la palabra a aquella poni, y se metió en la bañera, el agua era perfecta, aunque algunas pequeñas heridas le ardieron un poco al tener contacto con el agua.

-supongo que debo relajarme un poco- dijo canek en voz baja intentando convencerse de haber accedido a las ordenes de fluttershy.

Sumergió su cuerpo, hasta que el agua le llego al cuelo, la bañera le quedaba un poco chica, pero aun así no tuvo mayor problema en acomodarse, cerrar los ojos, y por un instante olvidarse de todo y descansar, por desgracia el gusto no le duraría mucho, unos minutos después de que haberse recostado en el borde, fluttershy entro velozmente con un recipiente con shampoo, esponjas, jabones, y una toalla.

-¡¿tu de nuevo?!- dijo canek nuevamente mientras se cubría con las manos bajo el agua, pues esta no dejaba nada a la imaginación a través de ella.

-tengo que asegurarme de que estas bien limpio, remojarse no es bañarse- dicho esto, tomo el una pequeña botella con shampoo y le coloco una generosa cantidad en el cabello, que debido a su prolongada falta de aseo, estaba tieso y grasoso, además de estar muy maltratado. Canek ni siquiera se quejo, después de todo no tenia caso hacerlo, así que sencillamente se limitó a mirar fijamente la pared para controlar su pena. Flutter tallo fuertemente el cabello haciendo una espuma oscura y gris, para después enjuagárselo con una jerga cercana.

-en verdad eres un desastre…-comenzó a decir suavemente fluttershy mientras aplicaba de nuevo mas shampoo, sin embargo, canek se quedo en silencio –sabes… a veces es bueno hablar con alguien, no es sano guardarse todo- sin embargo canek se limito a dar un suspiro profundo.

-¿podría preguntarte algo?- dijo por fin canek después de unos segundos.

-por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-pensé que me odiarías, tu sabes, por lo de la carne…,sin embargo, desde que llegue, me has tratado amablemente y sin preguntarme nada referente a "eso"- fluttershy se quedo callada pensando bien su respuesta enjuagando por segunda vez la espuma que ahora era blanca.

-para ser sincera, en cuanto te vi lleno de… "eso", realmente me asuste –su mirada y su voz se tornaron un melancólica- después de la nota que nos dejaste, sabia que…matarías una pequeña e indefensa criatura para comer...- fluttershy, tomo el jabón entre sus cascos, y comenzó a enjabonar la espalda y el brazo izquierdo de canek, para después comenzar a tallarlo con una suave esponja de color marrón –la simple idea de que mataras algo me puso muy triste, no te mentiré, inclusive por unos instantes te odie por tu salvajes naturaleza, pero después entendí, que a pesar de que yo no quiera, hay animales salvajes comiéndose los unos a los otros en aquel aterrador bosque- fluttershy se quedo callada tallando lentamente la espalda, sintiendo las gruesas cicatrices a través de la esponja, y viendo con tristeza su maltratado cuerpo.

-a decir verdad fluttershy- interrumpió canek el silencio –pese a que la gran mayoría de mi especie acostumbra la carne, hay algunos que se niegan a comerla y viven a base de plantas diversas, de hecho, cualquier humano puede sobrevivir a base de verduras si así lo deseara, pero no es algo que muchos desean hacer- fluttershy se sobrecogió al escuchar estas palabras.

-¡¿entonces porque quieres comer carne?! No la necesitas para sobrevivir, entonces por que lo haces- fluttershy se detuvo por un momento en su labor con la esponja

-yo soy diferente fluttershy… diferente a los de mi misma especie…- volvió su mirada directa hacia los cristalinos ojos de fluttershy que amenazaban con derramar un par de lagrimas –no puedo decirte la razón, pero si no consumiera proteína de origen animal…moriría en no mas de una semana- en su sorpresa fluttershy dejo cae la esponja en la bañera flotando a la deriva frente a canek, quien la sujeto lentamente para después entregársela nuevamente a fluttershy. El joven humano desvió nuevamente su mirada a la pared intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-si por algún motivo dejo de comer carne, mi cuerpo comenzaría a degradarse y dañarse, como si un veneno letal corriera lentamente en mi cuerpo, perdería la razón y padecería enormes dolores y espasmos, y eventualmente moriría a causa de que mi cuerpo me consumiría en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir…¿linda forma de morir no crees?- fluttershy no pudo decir una palabra a causa de la sorpresa, después de unos instantes comenzó nuevamente a limpiar el cuerpo de canek con la esponja, para después decir afligidamente

-¿Por qué nos dijiste nada de eso?, tal vez hubiéramos podido hacer algo…-

-¿en verdad?, ¿me hubieras ofrecido alguna de tus mascotas periódicamente en sacrificio para mantenerme con vida?, ¿me hubieran ayudado a cazar algún animal del bosque?, ¿hubieran estado ahí para descuartizar a mi presa y preparar los trozos de carne?- fluttershy se aterrorizada de solo pensar en cada una de esas cosas, no pudo contestar su pregunta –¿lo ves?, sencillamente hice lo que tenia que hacer… que otra cosa podía hacer ¿esperar a que me convirtiera en una creatura fuera de control, que cazara a los habitantes en busca de la preciada proteína?, por esa razón hui al bosque, prefería enloquecer y morir solo, donde no pudiera hacer daño a nadie...-dijo con amargura –sin embargo, hubo tres personas que a pesar de mi condición voraz, me dieron esperanzas y ánimos a volver

-¿te refieres a Applebloom y sus amigas?-

-si…

-canek, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente en el bosque?-

-¿en verdad quieres saber que sucedió, y de donde viene la carne?- por primera vez fluttershy afronto un tema de este tipo llenándose de valor.

-me temo que si, quiero intentar entenderte mejor- dijo con un miedo disfrazado de valor. Canek accedió a relatarle su pequeña y corta aventura, sin embargo, omitió la parte en la que las CMC casi mueren y de sus encuentros con los dos enormes osos e incluso invento algunos detalles para cuadrar la historia, le hablo de como había caído en uno de los estanques y casi moría de no haber sido por las CMC que lo rescataron y llevaron con Zecora, le dijo que había quedado un día inconsciente, que las pequeñas se habían quedando cuidándolo.

-planeaba escoltar a las tres pequeñas de regreso a ponyville, pero al poco tiempo de caminar un oso nos atacó, le lancé varios cuchillos, y por fortuna uno acertó a uno ojo y el otro al cuello. El oso cayó muerto a los pocos minutos- el relato de canek dejo una terrible impresión en la mente de fluttershy. –no pude desaprovechar ese golpe de suerte, así que sin pensarlo comenzó a desprenderle una des sus enormes piernas, regresamos a la casa de Zecora, y ahí me di a la tarea de desollar la pierna y cortarla en pequeños trozos fáciles de manejar. Sin embargo recordé que las pequeñas seguían conmigo, y habían visto mi horrible acto de carnicería, así que les dije "perdón por lo que vieron, entren con Zecora, es mejor que no me vean hacer esto", al principio estaban sorprendidas por lo que habían visto, pero a pesar de eso su rostro cambio, las Applebloom me dijo, mientras las demás hacían un gesto aprobación "¿esto es lo que buscaba señor canek?, permítanos ayudarle", yo les respondí que no, que esto no era para ponis y menos para potrillas, entonces sweetie belle envolvió mi cuello con la bufanda que llevaba, "debe tener frio canek, tome, por lo menos déjenos quedarnos a hacerle compañía", yo accedí a que se quedaran, siempre y cunado no voltearan a ver mi horrible actividad. Una vez termine, enterré los sobrantes lejos del lugar, y la carne la guarde en las alforjas.

-¿Zecora no dijo nada?- pregunto incrédula fluttershy

-ahora que lo mencionas no, de hecho me dijo que de donde venia, era común ver seres carnívoros como leones, y que siempre y cuando prometiera no hacerles daño, no tendría motivos para temerme. Después de eso, decidí regresar con las tres pequeñas a ponyville, el resto ya lo conoces.

Fluttershy quedo impactada por tan desafortunado relato.

-de hecho flutter, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?, no tengo ánimos ni energía para explicarles la situación, ¿podrías explicarles todo lo que te he dicho?, además me gustaría estar un rato a solas…-

-de acuerdo, déjalo en mis manos…- la inocente fluttershy accedió, coloco una toalla de un color amarillo cerca de la bañera, después abandonó el lugar.

Fluttershy fue rodeada inmediatamente de que salió del baño, y fue bombardeada por preguntas. Esta simplemente repitió las palabras de canek, todas se asombraron al escuchar el relato conforme avanzaba. Sin embargo, no pudieron creer tan fácilmente la historia, tenían la sensación de que algo no cuadraba y que merecía la pena investigar un poco, sin embargo, lo que era más apremiante en ese momento, era el darle la notica acerca de Óscar.

-¡debemos darle la noticia!-dijo pinky emocionada- ¡seguramente se pondrá feliz cuando se entere de que su amigo vino de visita!-

-sé que es importante darle la notica, pero tenemos que dejarlo descansar, por lo menos hasta mañana, así que descuiden, yo le daré la noticia a su debido momento- respondió Twilight a la vez que sostenía su mentón con sus casco – no se ustedes, pero creo que canek oculta algo, y esas tres pequeñas cómplices saben que es.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo dulzura- apoyó AJ mientras recordaba la misteriosa manera en que las tres pequeñas se había ido de la biblioteca hace unos momentos.

-creo que sweetie belle tiene una explicación que darme- inquirió Rarity con su ceño fruncido al pensar que su pequeña hermanita le había ocultado algo.

-no sería mala idea que las interrogáramos un poco, ¿Qué motivo tienen para ocultarnos la verdad?-continuo diciendo Twilight –aj y pinky, busquen a Applebloom, Rarity busca a sweetie belle, Dash tu vienes conmigo, buscaremos a Scootaloo, una ves las encuentren, nos reuniremos en casa de Rarity-

-ehm… y yo que hago- preguntó fluttershy.

-necesito que te quedes en la biblioteca y trates las heridas de canek, cuando termines reúnete con nosotras. Si canek te pregunta donde estamos, dile que tuvimos que todas regresaron a su casa, y que yo volveré en poco tiempo- le respondió la ingeniosa Twilight.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, así que lo pusieron en marcha.

Mientras tanto, canek cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el agua tibia cubría su cuerpo, el olor a frutos del jabón y el shampoo, la sensación del vapor filtrándose por su piel. Poco a poco, canek se desconecto del mundo que lo rodeaba, pensando en "la mentira piadosa" que le había contado a fluttershy, después de todo, ella era la que hasta el momento se había ganado su confianza, y la idea de mentirle no le hacia mucha gracia, pero prefería mantener en secreto los demás, no sentía que fuera digno de alguna felicitación o algo por el estilo, pues de no ser por su culpa, nada de eso le hubiera pasado a las cmc, o al menos eso era lo que rondaba por su mente.

Sin embargo, pese a los esfuerzo de canek, por mantener su "aventura" en secreto, la verdad seria develada mas rápido de lo que a él le gustaría. Eran las 8:30 y el sol comenzaba ya ocultarse y la noche dominaba poco a poco el cielo, canek había perdido la noción del tiempo pensando en aquella tina, e inclusive el agua ya estaba fría.

-estas bien canek- escucho la voz de Spike del otro lado de la puerta, quien se comenzaba a preocupar, pues había estado muy callado.

-si, gracias, creo que será mejor que salga- le respondió canek, mientras salía del agua y comenzaba a secar su cuerpo, que comenzaba a arrugarse por una excesiva exposición al agua, con la pequeña toalla que le había proporcionado fluttershy, mientras seguía pensando en que haría.

Canek salió únicamente con la toalla atada a su cintura, sin embargo, no había nadie más que el pequeño dragón y fluttershy quienes lo esperaban en el distribuidor cerca de la cocina. Mientras canek los veía, se preguntaba que era lo que debía de hacer, tenia un extraño presentimiento, pero pese a esto se limitó a mantenerse en calma. Fluttershy se acercó, y amablemente le dijo –bien es momento de vendar tus heridas- diciendo esto saco el botiquín que había quedado en el baño, y en medio del distribuidor comenzó a cubrir las heridas. Su hombro tenia un aspecto mucho mejor, pero internamente necesitaba mas tiempo para sanar, su tórax comenzaba a regresar a color mas natural y solamente su cabeza necesitaba de que le cambiaran un parche de algodón. Mientras la delicada fluttershy hacia su labor diligentemente, canek pensaba, con mirada perdida en la distancia, como estarían Óscar delo otro lado, pero pronto se daría cuenta, de que Óscar estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

Todavía le hacia falta mucho a canek por recorrer, y sus aventuras apenas estaban comenzando, la sombra de su pasado caminaba a pasos largos y no tardaría mucho en darle alcance, un pasado tan oscuro, y a la vez tan extraño, que será en buena parte, la piedra angular del destino de equestria y de el mundo de los humanos, que tomarían en el futuro, un futuro de esperanza o un futuro de devastación, eso solo el tiempo y las decisiones de canek y las seis ponis, lo decidiría.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, este fue especialmente difícil de escribir, como se darna cuenta, tiene mas del doble de tamaño. Me disculpo por los errores que pueda tener, sin embargo, mi editora no tiene interent desde hace 2 semanas (pobrecilla T_T), asi que la edición la tuve que hacer yo mismo, asi que lo mas probable es que tenga mas errores de lo normal. Incursione en una narrativa un poco diferente la cual espero sea de su agrado, de no ser asi, háganmelo saber para regresar a mi antiguo estilo de escritura.

p.d- agradesco a todos aquellos que se han tomado unos minutos para comentar esta humilde historia, pues de no ser por esos comentarios, no tendría el animo suficiente para seguir escribiendo.

p.d2- he tenido problemas estomacalaes a lo largo de estas dos semanas, asi que se me dificulto escribir esta historia (relamente no me sentía de humor)

p.d3- si la historia es de sua grado, no olviden de comentar y recomendarla ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Advertencia: este capitulo tiene una escena un tanto fuerte (o al menos eso dice mi editora y me obligo a poner esta advertencia), así que se les pide discreción.

CAPITULO 10

-Listo, creo que es todo por hoy…- dijo Fluttershy mientras guardaba las vendas sobrantes en el botiquín –me tengo que ir, ya es noche y estoy un poco cansada.- diciendo esto se despidió de Spike y Canek con un gesto de su casco y salió de la biblioteca antes de que le preguntara Canek por su ropa, por lo cual se tuvo que quedar únicamente con una toalla atada a su cintura. Canek comenzaba sentirse mareado y con un leve dolor en el vientre.

-¿Canek, que harás con eso?- dijo Spike un poco emocionado señalando las alforjas ensangrentadas, en ese momento Canek recordó su necesidad por la vital proteína, su cuerpo comenzaba a dar leves señales de degeneración, pero eso pronto lo solucionaría.

-acompáñame un momento afuera, necesitamos encargarnos de esto- Canek tomó las alforjas con cuidado de no mancharse más que la mano. Cuando abrió la puerta el viento se le coló por todas partes haciendo que su piel se erizara -¡pronto Spike! Que aquí afuera hace un frio del demonio –Canek temblaba un poco, pero aun siguió adelante. Afuera de la biblioteca no había nadie más que unos cuantos guardias custodiando el perímetro, al ver esto Canek retrocedió un paso. En ese momento el guardia de mayor rango se acercó mientras los demás clavaban sus fieras miradas en él y en su cargamento carmín.

-Señor Canek- comenzó a hablar el poni de blancas alas –a nombre de mi equipo y mio, le pido una disculpa por el terrible malentendido, la señorita Twilight nos explico lo de su encuentro con un oso a la salida del bosque y de su necesidad… usted sabe… alimenticia, además nos pidió que dispersáramos a los curiosos, al parecer su cargamento dejo un rastro demasiado llamativo que atrajo ponis fisgones, pero mis compañeros ya se encargaron de limpiar y hace buen rato que no vienen nadie, con respecto a lo que sucedió, realmente nos sentimos avergonzados, pero debe entender que …-

-Que cumplían con su deber, lo sé, no hay nada por lo que deba disculparse- le dijo Canek mientras lo veía con una mirada condescendiente. Los pegasos en conjunto hicieron una reverencia corta en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Si me disculpa, tengo que hacer algo rápido aquí afuera, antes de congelarme.- le dijo Canek al guardia mientras se ponía de cuclillas y vaciaba en la nieve la carne que ya se encontraba desangrada. Después de eso apartó uno de los trozos de carne y los demás lo sepulto con más nieve hasta cubrir todo rastro de sangre.

-¿Qué haces Canek?- preguntó el pequeño dragón

-No vamos a comer toda la carne, es demasiada, con este trozo es más que suficiente para ambos, la nieve se encargara de conservar la carne por más tiempo.

-¿Ambos?, ¿T e refieres a que voy a…?- musitó Spike mientras se iluminaba el rostro de alegría.

-Así es Spike, podrás probarlo, ya veras que esto es mucho mejor que aquella insípida sopa del otro día.

Canek tomo el pedazo de carne, y se dirigió junto con Spike a la cocina ante la mirada atónita del soldado, sin duda no podía imaginar el como es que comerían ese "cadáver", la pura idea de imaginarlos comer eso le era repulsiva.

Una vez estuvieron en la cocina, Canek colocó el trozo de carne sobre la mesa y encendió la estufa.

-podrías prestarme un cuchillo, un sartén y un poco de aceite- le pidió Canek mientras Spike asentía alegremente. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el pequeño dragón trajera lo que le había pedido. en el rostro se reflejaba la ansiedad por probar tan "exótico" platillo, uno que ni siquiera se había atrevido a mencionárselo a Twilight, aunque después de todo, era bien sabido que los dragones salvajes, además de gemas, también tenían una dieta a base de carnes.

El joven humano, sin darse cuenta, empuño el cuchillo de cocina como si de uno de combate se tratara, recargando el lado romo contra su antebrazo y con la punta hacia abajo, pero pronto se percato de ello y corrigió dicha postura, sujetándolo ahora con delicadeza -no soy muy buen cocinero, pero haré lo que pueda- diciendo esto, comenzó a deslizar el cuchillo haciendo unos pequeños filetes no muy gruesos –necesito ahora un poco de sal y pimienta … - el dragón comenzó a buscar en las alacenas mientras Canek ponía el sartén sobre el fuego de la estufa y esparcía un poco de aceite. Un vez le entregó la sal Spike se dedico a observar maravillado el método de preparar un alimento tan tabú en aquella sociedad poni. La sal voló junto con la pimienta sobre uno de los filetes, después dándole la vuelta repitió el procedimiento, una vez sazonado lo arrojó al sartén, el aroma entonces inundó velozmente la pequeña cocina mientras el peculiar sonido de la carne asándose resonaba en el lugar, algunas gotas del aceite caliente saltaron sobre la piel desnuda de Canek quemándolo un poco -¡ouch!- exclamo al sentir el aceite quemándole un poco la piel.

-¿estás bien?

-si, descuida, no es nada.

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿ustedes los humanos siempre van cubiertos de ropa?- este detalle en particular resultaba muy intrigante tanto para Spike como para los ponis, después de todo, ellos iban desnudos todo el tiempo, salvo por su pelaje, y la ropa la utilizaban como accesorio extra, mas no como algo necesario.

Canek se sorprendió con semejante pregunta, así que respondió de la mejor manera que pudo –todos los humanos llevamos ropas, la evolución de nuestra especie se enfoco en perfeccionar el cerebro y las habilidades con nuestras manos, aprendimos a cubrirnos con pieles dando como resultado que evolucionáramos con una piel mas delicada a los factores exteriores como el frio. Si no usáramos ropas, nos seria imposibles estar en lugares muy fríos, o con demasiado sol, además la utilizamos para proteger nuestro cuerpo de polvo o insectos, otro motivo es que en nuestro mundo nos avergüenza andar desnudos e inclusive se considera inmoral exhibir nuestras "partes privadas"

-Canek hizo un pequeño ademan señalando su entrepierna –apenas y tenemos un bello pequeño que nos cubre, nosotros no tenemos un pelaje que nos proteja como el de los ponis, o unas duras escamas como las tuyas-

-¡pero mis escamas no son duras!- dijo un poco indignado el dragón.

-lo siento, quise decir resistentes, como si se tratara de la armadura de uno de los valientes guardias de su majestad.- dijo Canek en un intento por alegrar a Spike, lo cual funcionó de maravilla.

-ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón, tengo unas escamas muy útiles- Spike levanto el pecho y dibujó una enorme sonrisa, en su rostro lleno de orgullo.

-además, llevar ropa tiene sus beneficios, como cargar armas para defenderte….- en ese momento Canek recordó que Fluttershy le había despojado de todo su equipo, incluyendo su preciada daga de metal negro.

-Spike, ¿sabes que sucedió con mi equipo?- Canek se mostraba preocupado.

-las chicas llevaron a lavar tu ropa, así que supongo que se llevaron las dagas también, aunque no le veo mucho sentido- Canek solamente pudo suspirar, después de todo no ganaría nada con preocuparse.

-solo espero que no se hieran, esas cosas son peligrosas- musito Canek –en fin, trae dos platos, esto está listo- Spike sonrió emocionado mientras traía los platos sentándose en la mesa y atando una servilleta al cuello. En ese momento, se escuchó que la puerta principal se abría seguida del sonido de unos cascos, cuando voltearon, pudieron ver a Twilight quien cargaba un pequeño paquete con la boca, se acerco poco a poco y al toparse la escena, soltó el paquete.

-ustedes están… ¡¿están comiendo carne?!- por un momento Twilight se exaltó, pero pronto recupero la compostura, después de todo, ya no parecía carne, ahora era de un color café claro y no olía tan mal como pensaba –lo siento, no era mi intención, además Fluttershy ya nos puso al tanto de lo importante que es que comas esto o si no, tu sabes… morirías, solo que es algo…"singular"- Twilight pronto paso de la sorpresa y el miedo a la curiosidad.

-lo siento, si gustas podemos comer en otro lugar donde no nos veas- replicó Canek mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a levantar su plato.

-oh no, no te preocupes, además es algo que necesitas hacer, viéndolo de otra forma, esto es interesante- las palabras de Twilight sonaban curiosas pero a la vez aterradas, sin embargo, pronto la curiosidad ganó. Twilight se sentó junto a ellos y los comenzó a observar detenidamente. Spike dio el primer bocado haciendo que su paladar se viera invadido por un sabor exquisito, la textura era suave y jugosa, el aroma se impregnó aun más en su nariz. Spike no pudo disimular su alegría y su regocijo.

-sabe bien, ¿verdad?- dijo Canek mientras sonreía al ver al gustoso dragón comiendo, sin embargo Twilight lo veía con un poco de terror, tenia miedo de que Spike se volviera salvaje y buscase la carne desde ese día.

-¡es delicioso!, aunque he de decir que prefiero un buen rubí o un zafiro- concluyó el dragón. Estas palabras aliviaron a Twilight.

-vamos, pregunta, se que lo quieres hacer desde hace rato, supongo que puedo responderte una o dos preguntas- Canek había sentido la mirada penetrante de Twilight quien lo veía con gran interés. Twilight se sintió apenada.

-¿Por qué razón robaste libros para aprender a leer y escribir nuestro idioma?, pensé que solo te interesaban los mapas.

-de hecho me interesaba conocer las características de la fauna y del terreno que aparecían en los libros, pero no tuve ni siquiera oportunidad de aprender la escritura- esta respuesta por alguna razón decepcionó a Twilight, "¿buscabas aprender a leer solo por información técnica?", se preguntaba Twilight tristemente, pero Canek continuó hablando –por otro lado, estaba muy interesado en conocer un poco su cultura a través de las paginas de los libros de tu biblioteca- Twilight esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar esto, pero pronto recordó que Canek se había llevado libros que no habían devuelto.

-¡un momento!, ¿que fue lo que hiciste con los libros que te llevaste?- si había algo que le molestara a Twilight, era el hecho de que maltrataran o perdieran alguno de los libros de su biblioteca

-ahora que lo dices, las tres pequeñas los traían con ellas, me ayudaban a cargarlos a la salida del bosque- comenzó a explicar Canek, pero Spike interrumpió entonces.

-de hecho habían dejado los paquetes en el distribuidor, así que cuando tu y las demás chicas salieron, revise los paquetes y al darme cuenta de que eran los libros que se había llevado Canek los ordené de nuevo en sus lugares- dijo Spike mientras esbozaba una sonrisilla

-así que a ti también te gusta hurgar en paquetes que no son tuyos, te pareces a una poni que conozco- Canek sonreía sarcásticamente mientras veía a Twilight abochornarse –como te decía, mi intención con los libros era entender mejor su mundo-

-así que te gustaría aprender a leer ¿eh?, supongo que puedo enseñarte, pero antes… casi lo olvido- Twilight levanto el paquete del suelo y se lo acercó a Canek –te lo envía Rarity, íbamos a lavar tu ropa, pero ella se opuso al ver el estado en que estaba tu ropa, nos dijo "estas prendas son un desastre, no voy a permitir que Canek use esto…" y nos dio un sermón sobre moda…- dentro del paquete había una especie pantalón deportivo de una suave y ligera tela y unos bóxers idénticos a los que tenia, estaban hechos de una especie de licra similar a los que tenia, pero estos eran mas suaves aun. - Rarity dijo que podías usar esto mientras lavaban tu ropa.

Canek estaba un poco desconcertado, ¿Por qué eran tan amables de repente?, aunque suponía que su comportamiento se debía a que tenían remordimientos por el trato que le habían dado.

-gracias, comenzaba a cansarme de andar sin ropa por ahí- Canek tomo las prendas y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, dejando solos a Twilight y a Spike, quien ya estaba terminando de comer su filete.

-¿que tiene de malo andar sin ropa?- Spike al escuchar esto, le dio la misma explicación que Canek le había dado momentos antes de que llegara Twilight.

-ahora entiendo por qué usa esa prenda pequeña de licra en la cintura- a Twilight le era un poco increíble que en su mundo era inmoral andar sin ropa.

Canek volvió con su pantalón, descalzo y con el torso desnudo, en su rostro se dibuja una expresión de satisfacción. La ropa resultaba ser en extremo cómoda, el bóxer se ajustaba con precisión a su cuerpo sin lastimarlo en lo más mínimo, el corte y textil del pantalón era muy similar al que suelen usar los practicantes de capoeira, estaba hecho de una tela de algodón muy cómoda.

-debo agradecerle personalmente a Rarity por este obsequio- Canek desviaba la mirada, era un tanto torpe cuando de expresar sus emociones se trataba, era por esto que le era difícil agradecer sin sonrojarse un poco.

-¿puedo repetir?- Spike estiraba su plato

-por supuesto, ahora preparo otro- Canek tomo el trozo de carne he hizo 3 filetes gruesos, los sazonó y los echó al sartén.

-yo pensé que comías la carne cruda- Twilight estaba muy sorprendida, en parte por el trozo de carne que rebanó y en la habilidad con la que preparaba el alimento.

-si la comiese cruda seguramente enfermaría, además, la carne cruda no sabe tan bien como la cocinada- en efecto el olor de la carne no era desagradable, simplemente era algo "extraño" para Twilight –aunque es mejor cuando la combinas con algunos vegetales inclusive en una sopa, sabe maravillosa. En pocos minutos estuvieron listos los filetes, que Spike y Canek devoraron con entusiasmó, aunque Canek comió un poco desesperado. Finalmente Canek y Spike terminaron de comer sintiéndose muy satisfechos. "unos días mas de vida", pensó Canek un poco mas animado.

-continuando con lo de leer, en tu mundo hay libros, ¿no?- continuó con su consulta Twilight

-por supuesto, los hay de todo, desde cuentos y leyendas, hasta filosofía y ciencias- Twilight estaba complacida de escuchar esto, en especial sobre los libros de ciencia. Twilight le hizo una pequeña señal a Spike para que prepara un poco de té, este obedeció y limpio de paso la mesa y los platos, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a levantarle el plato a Canek, una flama salió de su boca abruptamente, materializando un pergamino en el aire, sorprendiendo a Canek quien casi se cae de la silla.  
>-es un mensaje de la princesa- dijo el dragón, mientras lo desenrollaba. Twilight lo tomo con su magia y lo comenzó a leer;<p>

"_mi fiel estudiante Twilight, hace unos momentos he recibido un mensaje de los guardias que custodian la biblioteca, informándome de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy y debo admitir que estoy un poco preocupada por la situación de Canek y de cómo reaccionará. Con respecto al estado de su amigo, desde que llegamos a Canterlot, la salud de Oscar se deterioro con gran velocidad, al punto de que en más de una ocasión casi lo perdemos, estaba en muy mal estado y perdió bastante sangre de camino al castillo, sin embargo, gracias a los médicos con los que contamos en Canterlot, Oscar pudo sobrevivir, se le sometió a algunas cirugías y tratamientos mágicos mas en las ultimas horas, gracias a las cuales se encuentra mucho mejor. Se encuentra delicado, pero me acaban de informar hace unos momentos que está fuera de peligro, pero que necesitara algún tiempo antes de recuperarse por completo. Actualmente se encuentra en una de las habitaciones de palacio siendo vigilado por médicos y enfermeras que se turnan cada determinado tiempo para no perderlo de vista. Hoy será la primera noche de Oscar en Equestria y estaremos muy al pendiente de la evolución de su salud inclusive de noche. He ordenado que en ningún momento quede solo y que se tenga todo el equipo medico que pueda requerir en caso de una emergencia, pese que a algunos médicos les pareció un tanto exagerada esta orden diciéndome que Oscar se encontraba fuera de peligro, sin embargo aceptaron de buena gana mi petición en su afán por complacerme y tenerme tranquila. Por otra parte, debes informar a Canek y decirle que Òscar está fuera de peligro, así como convencerlo de descansar unos días en Ponyville antes de venir a Canterlot para que se recupere física y emocionalmente. He ordenado a mis guardias que regresen mañana por la mañana al castillo, después de todo no veo ninguna amenaza en Canek. "_

-vaya manera de comunicarse tan peculiar tienen- Canek se acerco a ver el pergamino plasmado con una exquisita escritura, aunque no pudo entender absolutamente nada – ¿algo importante?

-Canek, ¿podrías sentarte un momento? Necesito hablar de algo serio contigo, así que voy a pedirte que no importa lo que te diga, no te vayas a alterar ¿de acuerdo?- el tono de Twilight se volvió un tanto serio, Canek por primera vez se sintió un poco nervioso, así que accedió y se sentó.

-no sé cómo decirte esto, así que lo hare de la manera mas suave posible, al parecer no eres el único humano en este mundo- a Canek se le heló la sangre al escuchar estas palabras.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-ayer en la madrugada, mientras dormíamos, un humano apareció en esta casa- el rostro de Canek se lleno de sorpresa.

-te suena el nombre de…. ¿Oscar?- las pupilas del joven se dilataron, el pulso se acelero, y la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a temblar.

-es...e…es uno de mis compañeros- respondió Canek.

-lamento decirte que Oscar no llego en buen estado, estaba herido y tenia mucho daño encima…-

Canek comenzó a gritar molesto -¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?! ¡¿Qué estaban pensando?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué clase de heridas tiene?! ¡Maldición responde!- Canek estrelló los puños en la mesa, asustando terriblemente a la poni. Pese a que las lagrimas de Twilight se asomaron por sus ojos, se resistió a llorar. Canek intentó calmarse, él sabía que no tenían malas intenciones, aunque la molestia aun seguía presente.

-Oscar fue trasladado a Canterlot, la capital de Equestria, solo ahí está el equipo necesario para atenderlo correctamente, en estos momentos el se encuentra en el palacio de su majestad y es vigilado todo el tiempo por médicos –Canek se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Twilight se armó de valor y continuó explicando.

-descuida, la carta de su majestad decía que los doctores habían logrado estabilizar a Oscar y que ya no corría peligro, aunque aún sigue en observación, además la princesa nos pidió que descansaras unos días en Ponyville antes de ir a Canterlot para que puedas recuperarte.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron antes esto?- él estaba muy preocupado, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar al pensar en que pudo haber pasado, aunque no solía demostrar sus emociones, Canek y Oscar eran compañero y amigos muy cercanos, siempre se cubrían mutuamente las espaladas y tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, era el único que conocía su pasado así como su manera de pensar.

-las chicas y yo pensamos que era mejor que descansaras uno o dos días, inclusive la princesa coincide con nosotras-

-¡ustedes no son nadie para decidir ese tipo de cosas, debieron haberme informado de inmediato…!- Canek volvió a usar aquel tono áspero y seco que tanto desconcertaba a Twilight, de por si era difícil saber que era lo que él pensaba o sentía.

-realmente solo nos preocupábamos por ti, todavía no estas bien, tú sabes, tus heridas…-

-¿quieres que te recuerde quien me las hizo?- respondió sarcásticamente golpeando violentamente la mesa. El joven humano se había exaltado dando como resultado que tanto Twilight como Spike se atemorizaran. "no de nuevo…" recapacitó Canek al darse cuenta de su comportamiento. Haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, se sentó y trato de analizar la situación más fríamente. -lo siento, lo he hecho de nuevo ¿no?- Canek apoyo uno de sus codos en la mesa y recargo su frente sobre el puño del otro extremo.

-no queríamos hacerte enfadar, aunque creo que tomamos acciones que no nos correspondían.

-creo que es mejor así, además, aun si hubiera estado, no habría podido hacer nada… ¿en verdad estaba muy mal?- su tono de voz se endulzo un poco intentando hacer menos áspera la situación.

-me temo que si, parecía que una bestia salvaje lo había atacado- entonces Twilight comenzó a relatarle la historia desde el comienzo, de como lo había visto, al igual que a él, en sueños extraños y obscuros, hasta que finalmente cruzó a este mundo. Después de la historia Canek se quedo meditabundo sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que por fin unas cuantas palabras salieron entre sus dientes que se apretaban con fuerza.

-así que los descubrieron…- Canek frunció el seño y clavaba una mirada asesina sobre la mesa, como si quisiera desintegrarla, pero rápidamente su semblante cambio por completo volviendo de nuevo a esa inexpresivo rostro que lo había caracterizado esos días.

-Twilight… debo agradecerte por todas las molestias que te he causado… me gust… me gustaría tomar tu oferta de las clases de lectura- Twilight se sorprendió de sobre manera, ella pensaba que al enterarse de la noticia Canek saldría sin más en busca de su compañero, sin embargo, se había tranquilizado ¡¿y ahora quería aprender a leer?!

-pero tu amigo, se encuentra grave, que acaso no….

-con preocuparme no ganare nada, tu princesa ya dijo que estaba bien, así que no tiene caso que me preocupe, creo que es mejor que me descanse un poco, todavía no he tenido oportunidad de conocer el pueblo y me gustaría explorar un poco mas, después de todo mi amigo esta en buenas manos ¿no? ¿O debería decir cascos?- Canek sonrió un poco, su ira había sido contenida y suprimida, inclusive Canek estaba sorprendido de haber perdido la calma, pero no le importaba mucho, después de todo no tardó mucho en recobrarla.

-creo que tienes razón- una sonrisa aliviada se dibujo en el rostro de Twilight acompañada de una pequeña y tima risa.

Eran aproximadamente las 9:30 cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Quién será?, Spike ¿podrías abrir la puerta?

Spike asintió con la cabeza y dejando un par de tazas de te en la mesa fue a ver quien tocaba.

-que tal Spike, ¿se encuentra Canek y Twilight?- se escucho la voz de Dash quien estaba entrando, en ese momento Canek y Twilight acudieron a su encuentro en la biblioteca.

-¿qué sucede Dash?- pregunto Twilight mientras veía que Dash estaba un tanto cabizbaja y con la mirada inclinada.

-podría hablar en privado con Canek...- Canek tenía un poco de resentimiento hacia Dash, tomando en cuenta que le había dado tremendo pisotón en la mano, sin embargo este accedió a su petición, mientras que Spike y Twilight subían a su habitación para dejarlos hablar a solas en la biblioteca.

-¡Canek, yo solo...! Ah!rayos! hagamos esto rápido, solo quería pedirte una disculpa...nuevamente- Dash era una poni orgullosa a la que no le era fácil admitir sus errores.

-creo que me estoy comenzando a cansar de disculpas, no veo la necesidad de que todos se estén disculpando conmigo todo el tiempo, además con disculparte no revertirás el daño hecho- dicho esto, Canek levantó la mano y quitándose las vendas de la mano le mostró su mano con las quemaduras y un enorme moretón producto del impacto del casco de Dash que por poco y le rompe la mano. Al ver esto, Dash se inclino haciendo una reverencia y bajando la mirada llena de arrepentimiento y vergüenza al darse cuenta del mal que había hecho.

-¡ahí van de nuevo!, haciéndome reverencias y cabriolas, pidiéndome disculpas- a Canek le molestaba particularmente llamar la atención y le era aun más incomodo el recibir tantas atenciones y consideraciones, el hecho de que la gente se esté disculpando con el solamente lo ponía mas incomodo, así que Canek se sentó sobre su piernas frente a Dash y con una mano le levanto el mentón haciendo que ambos cruzaran miradas.

-ya te dije que no sucedía nada, estoy bien, lo juro, la mano ya no me duele tanto- pese al resentimiento, Canek intento librarla del remordimiento que la carcomía, después de todo, no tenia caso restregarle su error.

-¿crees que soy tonta?, lo dices solo por hacerme sentir mejor...- Dash resulto ser más aguda de lo que el imaginaba así que Canek no tuvo más opción que ser más sincero con Dash, aunque seguramente la lastimaría un poco al hacerlo.

-a decir verdad estoy muy molesto por lo que me hiciste, sin mencionar que casi me fracturas la mano- estas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada a Dash quien no dejaba de ver el suelo -además otra cosa que me molesta es que nadie sea capas de verme a los ojos cuando hay que hablar de algo serio- Dash levanto su mirada hasta ver lo ojos de Canek.

-sin embargo-prosiguió Canek usando una voz más suave pero sin perder firmeza - creo que con esto estamos en paz...- Canek denotaba conformidad en sus palabras.

-¿en paz? ¿A que te refieres?- Dash sonaba desconcertada con estas palabras.

-a que con el pisotón que me diste pague el golpe que te dé la primera vez que llegue a Ponyville- Canek había encontrado una manera ingeniosa de quitarle el remordimiento a Dash.

-creo...creo que tienes razón- Dash de inmediato se puso de pie frente a Canek con una sonrisa en sus labios y una expresión triunfadora nuevamente en su rostro.

-espero no tengas mas resentimientos por aquel golpe en el cuello- de hecho Dash si que le tenia resentimientos, pero pronto se esfumaron como la niebla por la mañana.

-ahora que lo mencionas, tengo curiosidad con aquellos extraños movimientos que usaste aquel día- Dash se había quedado intrigada desde aquel día que lo vio pararse de forma tan curiosa, aunque era sumamente veloz había sido incapaz de tocarlo, como si golpeara al aire.

-supongo que te refieres a mis técnicas de combate…- Canek era un amante de las disciplinas marciales y le apasionaba hablar al respecto, pero en cierta forma le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar al respecto en público, y mas con personas que no conocía tan bien. Por otro lado, Canek había visto de reojo a Twilight y Spike, quienes los espiaban desde la parte alta de las escaleras, pero una de las orejas de Twilight delató sus posiciones.

-supongo que un poco de charla antes de dormir no me hará daño, además creo que este tema te va a interesar, ¿no crees Twilight?- esta salió de sus escondite un poco avergonzada acompañada de Spike quien asintió con la cabeza. Twilight era consumida por la curiosidad cada vez que Canek hablaba un poco sobre cosas de su mundo, sin embargo Canek siempre se lo contaba a otras personas y no a ella, así que en cierta forma ella se sentía un poco celosa y desplazada.

Una vez estuvieron reunidos, Canek se puso cómodo en el suelo, y con las ponis y Spike al frente comenzó a relatarles.

-en mi mundo, desde tiempo antiguos, ha habido guerras, en un principio por comida, con el paso del tiempo, por territorio y finalmente por poder, esto hizo que diferentes civilizaciones alrededor del mundo, se vieran en la necesidad de tener sistemas de combate eficientes, tanto para defenderse, como para combatir, des esta forma nacieron artes marciales primitivas que con el tiempo se irían perfeccionando, con el tiempo, estos sistemas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, fueron sustituidos en el campo de batalla por armas de fuego, como el revólver que te mostré Twilight - Dash no entendió muy bien esta parte, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

-ahora que lo mencionas, aquí también tenemos artes marciales, aunque que yo sepa, son solamente un deporte, tal vez un tanto rudo, pero a final de cuentas no deja de ser un deporte- Twilight estaba sorprendida de la similitud en algunos puntos entre Equestria y el mundo de los humanos.

-pues veras Twilight, en mi mundo las artes marciales quedaron también relegadas al ámbito deportivo, sin embargo con una diferencia, el objetivo original de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, era el de matar lo mas rápida y eficientemente a tu enemigo -Twilight por alguna razón no se sintió muy sorprendida, después de todo, la cultura "barbará" de los humanos era siempre igual, una cultura violenta y agresiva –con el tiempo, muchas disciplinas buscaban contener al oponente y dejarlo fuera de combate sin matarlo-

-¿como lo que me hiciste?- Dash comenzaba a comprender lo afortunada que había sido.

-debe de ser algo muy común este tipo de conocimientos en tu mundo ¿no?- Twilight comenzó a intrigarse mas con el tema.

-de hecho no, mas bien todo lo contrario, la gran mayoría, preferiría usar una arma de fuego que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que la gran mayoría no tienen ni la menor idea de como luchar con sus puños.

-¿cómo fue que aprendiste a luchar?- preguntó entonces Spike quien comenzaba a emocionarse.

-cuando era pequeño, mi abuelo me enseño las nociones básicas sobre karate, una disciplina de una tierra lejana a mi patria, sin embargo, mi abuelo murió cuando yo era joven, así que solo aprendí las lecciones mas básicas, sin embargo, cuando entre en la armada, tuve accesos a un gran numero de maestros de diferentes disciplinas. Judo, aikido, jiujitsu, kung fu, muay thai, kempo, kendo, kobudo, fueron las disciplinas que estudié, sin mencionar que perfeccione mi karate un poco mas.

-¡entonces eres un gran maestro del combate!- exclamo sorprendida Dash, aunque no le quedaba muy claro qué clase de disciplinas eran las que les mencionaba.

-en realidad no, pese a que había maestros muy diestros en la enseñanza, yo siempre fui un alumno muy inquieto e impaciente, jamás dure más de 2 meses en una disciplina, saltando de una en una, probando y aprendiendo técnicas básicas de cada disciplina, por lo cual me considero mediocre…

-¿entonces como es que sabes luchar tan bien?- exclamo Twilight

-las pocas técnicas que aprendí las perfeccioné poco a poco e inclusive mezcle estilos, se podría decir que creé mi propio estilo de combate, que con el tiempo se fue refinando, inclusive mis antiguos maestros me seguían enseñando ocasionalmente, aunque comparado con ellos, soy solo un aprendiz mediocre. Durante mis misiones….aplique mucho de lo aprendido, y cuando uno practica mucho algo, con el tiempo se vuelve diestro sin darse cuenta, mas no quiere decir que sea un maestro.

-¿entonces ahí aprendiste a arrojar dagas y hacer todas esas cosas?- continuó preguntando Twilight.

-así es, precisamente esta particular habilidad con las armas blancas y mi habilidad de combate me garantizaron un lugar en la "sombra maldita", pues era capas de acabar con un objetivo de manera silenciosa y eficazmente, cosa que un arma de fuego no podían hacer tan bien.

-pero eso no disipa mi duda, soy mucho mas veloz que tu, ¿como fue que me lograste esquivar tantas veces y tan fácilmente?- Dash se sentía un poco humillada en ese sentido, y mas aun el hecho de que la sacaran de combate tan fácilmente.

-tienes razón, mi velocidad no es comparable a la que alcanzas en aquellas envestidas, sin embargo tienes un problema.

-¡¿a que te refieres?!- Dash subió el tono de su voz un tanto indignada.

-precisamente a eso, te dejas llevar por tus emociones, y gracias a eso, soy capaz de leer tu lenguaje corporal y tus ojos mas fácilmente, y por lo tanto, soy capas de leer tus movimientos con antelación, de esa forma no necesito ser mas veloz que tu, simplemente me anticipo-

La conversación acerca de las disciplinas de combate de Canek fue cambiando poco a poco hasta que sin darse cuenta Dash se encontraba relatando las emocionantes aventuras de "daring do" y el ultimo tomo que había sido publicado. La conversación se prolongó hasta las 11:30, hora en la que Dash se despidió y retiro sonriendo.

-después de todo no eres tan frio- dijo le dijo Twilight a Canek, quien se había emocionado inconscientemente de las aventuras que le relataba Dash –además parece ser que por fin le agradas a ella.

-lo se, en cierta forma es como yo-

Aquella noche no nevaba y el cielo se había despejado por si solo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, la luna iluminaba con su luz pálida todo Ponyville. Canek le deseó buenas noches a Twilight y se envolvió en una colcha en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, mientras que Twilight se fue a la cama maravillada por los relatos de Canek, que aunque un poco aterradores, no dejaban de serle muy interesantes.

Aquella noche Canek se vio invadido de pesadillas y hablaba entre sueños murmurando agónicamente, a tal punto que Twilight se despertó y bajó a la biblioteca iluminada por una vela para ver que sucedía. Cuando se acercó al sofá, pudo ver en el rostro de Canek una expresión de gran tristeza y sus mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas mientras entre sueños murmuraba "¡no padre!…. ¿por qué tuvo que suceder esto?... ¿porque hacen esto?... ¡aléjense de mi!... ¡papá..!, ¡aléjense de mi padre!... ¡déjenlo, él no ha hecho nada!... ¡padre!... ¡suéltenme!...-

"¿Qué pesadilla tan horrible debe de tener, estará soñando con su padre, tal ves sea un poco de su pasado?", pensó Twilight, entonces recordó un hechizo que le permitía ver el sueño de una persona en vivo, aunque esto era una clara violación a la privacidad de la persona encantada, dominada por su característica curiosidad, No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerno brillara para echar un vistazo a ese sueño. Un humo blanco comenzó a salir de los oídos de Canek hasta acumularse una pequeña nube sobre su cabeza en la cual se comenzaban a proyectar las imágenes directas del cerebro del joven. En estas Canek aparecía sujeto por otros dos humanos con uniformes negros mientras un tercero le inyectaba una sustancia en el cuello haciendo que callera medio consiente sobre sus rodillas, después de esto era arrastrado a lo largo de un pasillo gris hasta una celda, donde era desnudado y arrojado violentamente al suelo para después darle una tremenda golpiza, Twilight miró horrorizada la escena mientras los sujetos le gritaban con tono burlón.

-venga soldadito maldito, ¿Por qué no te defiendes?- después otro agregó

-ahora recuerdo, si se te ocurre siquiera hacer algo, tus hermanitos serán rastreados y asesinados- después el tercero agregó

-hahahaha tienes razón, ese par de idiotas piensan que pueden escapar tan fácilmente, ni siquiera el haber cruzado las fronteras los mantendrá a salvo, lo único que los mantendrá vivos es que cooperes hasta el fin de tus días- un par de grilletes sujetos al techo aprisionaron las muñecas de Canek, para después ser azotado brutalmente como era costumbre, después de esto lo descolgaron bruscamente, haciendo que el pobre cuerpo de Canek callera sobre el suelo, después de esto los soldados orinaron uno después de otro sobre el cuerpo magullado del joven azotado, el repulsivo liquido entro en contacto con la piel reventada de los azotes haciendo que el pobre Canek se retorciera dolorido. Twilight no pudo seguir viendo aquel trato tan horrible desvaneciendo la nube. El solo ver aquella golpiza y humillación hizo que derramara unas lagrimas amargas y llenas de tristeza, finalmente, en un acto de misericordia, Twilight empleo un hechizo para convertir aquel sueño horrible, y el de los próximos siete días, en un sueño cálido y placentero, un hechizo en el cual su conjurador padecería una semana entera de pesadillas. Twilight era consiente de las consecuencias de aquel conjuro, pero estaba dispuesta con tal de sacar a Canek de aquel tormento. Su cuerno brilló por segunda vez haciendo que el rostro de Canek cambiara gradualmente, de una expresión dolorosa, a una llena de paz y tranquilidad. Estos hechizos particularmente eran de un nivel superior, haciendo que Twilight callera inconsciente a un costado de Canek.

Aquella noche el viento silbó tranquilamente mientras la maraña del pasado de Canek se revelaba poco a poco, revelando la brutalidad de la naturaleza humana, una naturaleza que jamás se había siquiera concebido en la sociedad de aquellos pacíficos ponis.

Bien, hasta aquí la historia, debo pedirles una disculpa pero al mismo tiempo un poco de comprensión, pues me tarde mucho debido a lo que ya les venia mencionando de mi servicio social en la universidad, pero les doy la buena noticia, de que por fin terminé ese tramite y me veré con mas tiempo libre (o al menos eso espero) para escribir los siguientes capítulos. Como pequeño spoiler, les puedo decir, que los siguientes capítulos estarán enfocados un poco mas en el drama y referente a como la sociedad poni ve a Canek. Hasta la próxima y espero con ansias sus comentarios, recuerden, si les gusta recomiéndenselo a un amigo, y si no les gusta recomiéndenselo a alguien que les caiga mal XD.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Era una hermosa mañana en Ponyville, el sol ya había salido entibiando el frio aire de la noche anterior, los comerciantes locales no tardaron mucho en abrir los puestos muy temprano en espera de sus clientes, los pajaros endulzaban el aire con sus cantos mientras que el sol iba ganando espacio en el cielo iluminando con su cálida luz. En la biblioteca la claridad del sol se colaba por las redondas ventanas a través de unas cortinas, hasta que un pequeño haz de luz se poso sobre la cara de Canek, al sentir el destello sobre sus parpados se despertó lánguidamente mientras estiraba sus brazos, cuando desvió su mirada hacia el suelo pudo ver a Twilight, quien yacía a los pies del sofá donde él había estado durmiendo. No tuvo muy claro que era lo que aquella poni hacía en aquel lugar, así que, incapaz de levantarla para colocarla en el sofa sin despertarla, la cubrió con la colcha con la que había pasado la noche y se puso de pie rumbo al baño.

Después de vaciar su vejiga, se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y ni Spike ni Twilight habían despertado aun, así que se encaminó a la entrada para averiguar quién era. Al abrir la puerta vio a Dash con un pequeño paquete en el hocico, el cual puso sobre las manos de Canek.

-¡venga "señor artes marciales"! , tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, así que ponte eso y vámonos- Canek esbozó una amistosa sonrisa y abrió el paquete, en su interior había un manto improvisado, con una tela medianamente gruesa.

-¿A dónde quieres que vallamos?, espero no sea muy lejos, hay mucha nieve, y mis pies no soportaran mucho entre la nieve, ¡además voy casi desnudo!- Dash no entendió, al igual que no entendería ningún poni el hecho de que a Canek le importara tanto el andar desnudo.

-vaya que Rarity tenía razón, me dijo que te diera esto, pues posiblemente tendrías frio al no tener un pelaje como el nuestro- Canek afirmo con la cabeza mientras pensaba "hasta que alguien entiende un poco mis necesidades"- Además -continuo diciendo Dash- si es tanto problema la nieve en tus cascos, yo puedo…llevarte volando…- curiosamente Dash sonaba un tanto apenada.

-¡ni hablar!, prefiero que se me congelen los pies antes antes de caerme a pleno vuelo-

-¡¿Qué dices?! – replico Dash irritada

-ya me oiste, no creo que mi cuerpo soporte una caída o un golpe mas- contesto canek haciendo un ademan con sus manos.

-¡vaya que eres necio, yo solo intentaba ser amable!- sin darse cuenta Dash habia dicho algo que llamo la atención del joven.

-¿hay alguna razón especial para que intentes ser amable conmigo?- canek estaba un poco extrañado

-¡rayos!, hagamos esto fácil ¿deacuerdo?, una disculpa no bastó para limpiar mi conciencia, asi que intento ayudarte un poco, ¿acaso eso es malo?- los labios apretados de Dash apenas y dejaron salir aquellas amables palabras mientras inflaba un poco sus mejillas.

-"vaya que le cuesta trabajo ser sincera, aunque no la culpo, creo que no somos tan diferentes despues de todo"- pensó canek mientras veía como se ruborizaba Dash.

-¡deacuerdo! Acepto tu ayuda, pero procura no volar muy alto, te recuerdo que yo nací sin alas-

En ese momento se cubrió con aquel manto y montó ágilmente a Dash sujetándose de su crin e inconscientemente espoleo con los talones a Dash.

-¡ah! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces? ¡Eso duele!

-oh… lo l lamento, sentí que iba a caer, y trate de sujetarme- se disculpo intentando disimular

-pues suejétate mejor- le dijo Dash mientras despegaban.

Pese a que Dash era fuerte y veloz, Canek le resultaba más pesado de lo que esperaba, por lo que hicieron un vuelo lento y a baja altitud, sin embargo, esto no impidió que Canek disfrutara de este paseo pese a su temor a caer, sintiendo la brisa helada recorrer su cabello y filtrarse entre las fibras del manto. Pronto llegaron a la tienda de Rarity quien los esperaba ansiosa en la puerta mientras algunos ponis miraban intrigados y sorprendidos a Canek.

-¡bienvenido Canek, pasa por favor!- Rarity se portaba más alegre de lo normal. Cuando Canek descendió y entró al edificio Rarity lo guio hacia su estudio, donde había estado trabajando gran parte de la noche.

-es una lástima que no me pueda quedar más tiempo, tengo algo que hacer, los veré después- dijo entonces Dash despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a la salida, le dedico una mirada aprobatoria a Canek, aunque este no supo a ciencia cierta que intentaba dar a entender Dash con ese ademan, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

El el estudio estaba lleno de maniquíes, rollos de tela y cuanto ajuar pudiese necesitar un sastre, en las paredes había unas redondas y no tan grandes ventanas, adornadas con unas cortinas delicadamente cosidas.

-tal vez suene un tanto grosero, pero ¿Por qué eres tan amable de repente?, pese a que Fluttershy les aclaro mi situación ayer, no veo razón para que me trates de esta forma, después de todo les he dado un susto a todas para morirse…- Canek tenía toda la razón, sin duda había sonado muy grosero, inclusive Rarity se sorprendió por una pregunta tan poco cortes.

-bueno... Veras- comenzó a tartamudear Rarity haciendo gala de su inexistente don para disimular- lo que sucede es que… ¡oh, casi lo olvido, deje el té en el fuego!- Rarity salió corriendo de la habitación mientras Canek veía incrédulo semejante actuación tan incriminatoria y obvia.

Al estar solo el joven, se puso a meditar un poco sobre la situación que tenía en las manos, e intentaba convencerse de que lo mejor era permanecer en ese momento en el pueblo hasta que se recuperara más. De repente escucho un leve sonido a sus espaldas, Canek ni siquiera tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién era.

-eres una de esas pequeñas ¿no?- dijo con voz amable mientras aparecía bajo el marco de la puerta la pequeña sweetie belle.

-no quería espiarte, solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras mejor y de que mi hermana te tratara bien- comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa sweetie belle-

-vaya, no sabía que era tu hermana, por cierto ¿de casualidad no le contaste a tu hermana nuestro pequeño secreto?

-¡por…por supuesto… que no!- tartamudeo nerviosa nuevamente – de donde sacas que yo hablaría…- sweetie belle desviaba la mirada para todos lados mientras se tornaba un tanto ansiosa.

-"les dijo todo…"- pensó Canek al ver la reacción de sweetie .

-te obligaron a decirles todo ¿verdad?- sweetie belle bajo su mirada apenada.

-¡yo no quería!, pero ellas insistieron tanto, además no es justo que no se enteren que eres un héroe, de no ser por ti nosotras….-

-dejémoslo así, ¿te parece?- Canek la interrumpió, además de que el hecho de que le llamara héroe aquella pequeña lo hacía feliz y esa sensación lo apenaba, pues no se sentía que mereciera tal titulo –además, supongo que las otras dos debieron haber corrido con la misma suerte.

-me temo que si, posiblemente todas ya sepan la historia completa…- a Canek le incomodaba que todas supieran su "acto heroico", de hecho, hubiera sido mejor que nadie supiese nada…

Entonces entró Rarity con una tetera y un par de tazas flotando en aquellas auras mágicas que todavía sorprendían a Canek.

-oh, sweetie belle ¿te molestaría dejarnos un momento a solas?- la pequeña pony frunció el ceño en señal de protesta, pero finalmente cedió

-de acuerdo, de igual forma iré a pasar el día las chicas, pero antes...- la pequeña potrilla corrió hacia uno de los armarios, y de uno de los cajones inferiores sacó un pedazo de tela color verde y largo, corrió hacia Canek y se lo envolvió en el cuello –prepare esto para ti.

-¡oh dios mío!, pero que es esa cosa- grito Rarity sin ningún disimulo al ver aquel "insulto a la moda". Era una bufanda que había hecho sweetie belle la noche anterior, los cortes a lo largo de la bufanda eran muy toscos y torpes además de chuecos, en la parte inferior había un pequeño motivo amarillo bordado y por el otro lado había un garabato bordado que no pudo entender.

-oh… que… como decirlo… ¿"lindo" de tu parte?, y que bonita… ¿escoba?- Rarity intentaba ser amable con su hermana, aunque no lo hacía muy bien que digamos.

-el manto de sol, ¿verdad?- le dijo alentadoramente Canek a la potrilla mientras acariciaba el tosco bordado, ignorando las torpes palabras de Rarity.

-sí y en la parte de atrás, puse tus iníciales… bueno solo una-

-¿con que eso quiere decir este garabato?, habrás de perdonar que no supiera que era, pero es que todavía no se leer…

-bueno, supongo que mejor me voy, las chicas me están esperando- dijo invadida de alegría sweetie belle al ver que su regalo había sido recibido de buena manera por Canek, después de dirigirle una sonrisa la pequeña salió dando saltitos mientras tarareaba alegre una canción.

-tienes una hermana muy linda- comenzó a decir Canek después de un silencio un tanto incomodo.

-oh, gracia eres muy amable.

-por cierto, cambiando un poco de tema, ¿no crees que es un tanto injusto haber interrogado a unas pequeñas?- el ceño de Canek se frunció maliciosamente mientras formulaba la pregunta.

-¡hmp! ¡oh!, no, no, no, no, ¿qué te hace creer eso?-

-ayer yo era una "bestia salvaje", y ahora, soy el "señor Canek", creo que es más que obvio que algo paso, y solo hay una respuesta lógica, venga Rarity, deja de fingir por un momento ¿quieres?, ¿Quién fue la de la idea?, espera un momento, ni siquiera tienes que decírmelo, Twilight ¿cierto?-

Rarity observó sorprendida la deducción de Canek, entonces su sonrisa se borró, sus orejas se inclinaron hacia a tras un poco y su mirada se desvió, como era costumbre entre los ponis cuando eran atrapados "con los cascos en la masa".

-dime Rarity, ¿Qué fue lo que les dijeron?-

-solo estábamos preocupadas por saber que era lo que sucedió. Tu actuabas de una manera muy extraña y lo que más nos desconcertó fue que accedieras tan fácilmente a contarnos lo que supuestamente había sucedido en el bosque- de repente la visión de Canek se torno un tanto borrosa y sintió que daba vueltas, entonces cayó secamente sobre sus rodillas.

-¡oh! ¡Déjame ayudarte!, ¿te encuentras bien?- Rarity se acerco para que su cuello lo usara de apoyo para levantarse, este se aferro al cuello y recargando su rostro contra el pelaje se puso de pie. El perfume que despedía el pelaje de Rarity era embriagador y relajante, pero a la vez muy discreto, era un perfume sumamente sutil que reconforto de inmediato a Canek, quien inconscientemente aspiro profundamente mientras su nariz estaba recargado al cuello. Rarity al sentir la profunda respiración de Canek en su cuello se estremeció y sonrojó. Entonces lo llevó a un sillón que había en el estudio y lo sentó mientras se recuperaba.

-¿es el veneno cierto?, menos mal que tu no fuiste víctima del látigo carmesí, y que los ososo no te atraparan- dijo Rarity mientras se dirigía a una mesa auxiliar donde descansaba una botella de color amarillo con franjas verdes en diagonal.

-¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso?!, las pequeñas no sabían lo de los osos, la única que sabia eso era…..maldición, esa cebra soplona, jamás debí haberle platicado toda mi odisea desde que entre al bosque….- farfullo Canek.

- mientras flutter y Spike te atendían, las demás nos reunimos aquí discutiendo tu extraño comportamiento, entonces llegó Zecora con esta pequeña botella, dijo que, posiblemente el veneno junto con el antídoto en tu cuerpo, podían producir algunos efectos secundarios como mareos, vómitos y un poco de dolor muscular, o algo así, y nos dejó este remedio, que por cierto Twilight olvido llevarse- dijo un poco indignada – entonces Twilight comenzó a preguntarle al respecto y esta comenzó a contarnos todo lo que pasó…..

En ese momento Canek, comenzó a sentirse con un nudo en el estomago y mareos.

¡Un baño!, ¡necesito un baño!- gimoteo Canek entre gorgoreos, Rarity rápidamente lo guio hacia el tocador, y a los pocos segundos de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, comenzó a escucharse como devolvía violentamente el estomago.

-¿te encuentras bien?, Zecora dijo que esto pasaría, que este remedio te ayudaría con los efectos secundarios- la puerta se entre abrió un poco y Canek estiro el brazo en busca de la botella, entonces esta floto directo hasta su mano, para después perderse detrás de la puerta junto con el brazo del nauseabundo muchacho, sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de beber el contenido, pues un segundo espasmo de sus estomago lo forzó nuevamente a arrodillarse ante el excusado y seguir regurgitando. Cuando por fin terminó, se escuchó como le quitaba el corcho a aquella peculiar botella y como bebía su contenido. Canek quedo muy sorprendido con aquella extraña pócima, pues al contrario del antídoto, este era de un sabor sumamente agradable, como si de una infusión de frutas se tratara, además, de inmediato sintió como el estomago se asentó y relajó. Después de eso, regresaron al beber el té que comenzaba a enfriarse, aunque canek no estaba muy dispuesto, sin ebmrgo, unos minutos despues de haber descansado en uno de los sillones, el muchcho se sintió en condiciones de beber un poco. 

Rarity le sirvió una generosa taza de té a Canek y la hizo levitar hasta sus manos. Después de un silencio incomodo, Rarity comenzó a hablar con voz un tanto demandante.

-Canek, ¿Por qué nos ocultaste la verdad?, yo no quise dar crédito a lo que Zecora nos contó, pero ella no es una persona que acostumbre mentir. Acabaste con dos enormes osos, conseguiste las flores que necesitaba Zecora además de salvarla y lo más importante, ¡le salvaste la vida a mi hermana y sus amigas!- estas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono un tanto desgarradas y a la vez molesta –si otro hubiera sido, estaría cantando su hazaña a los cuatro vientos y seria aplaudido por todos con justa razón, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? De haber sabido lo que hiciste te hubiera implorado por perdón, sin embargo, te quedaste callado, solo nos dijiste lo que queríamos escuchar ¿cierto?- la amargura dominaba las palabras de Rarity quien se sentía en cierta forma como una tonta, además de que sobre su conciencia estaban todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho.

-jamás fue mi intención lastimar a nadie, aunque parece que ni aunque lo repita cien veces lo entenderán.

-entonces respóndeme, ¿Por qué no aceptar el crédito de tu hazaña?

-¡tú no entiendes nada Rarity!, ¡simple y sencillamente, yo no merezco la gratitud de nadie, ni siquiera la de aquellas tres pequeñas, pues fue mi culpa el que ellas terminaran en esa situación!

-¡¿hubieras preferido entonces ahogarte en ese estanque?!

-¡sí!, ¡hubiera sido mucho mejor pagar con mi vida mi estupidez a haberlas puesto en peligro! hubiera sido mejor que hubiese muerto de hambre, ahogado, o devorado por los osos. ¿No lo entiendes? parece ser que sí tenían razón después de todo soy un peligro, ¡sería mejor que estuviera muerto!- en ese instante, sintió como una aura mágica se envolvía en su cuello y lo apretaba, como si de una mano se tratara, después Rarity se abalanzó sobre el dándole con uno de sus cascos, a manera de cachetada, directo en la mejilla. El impacto fue tal, que Canek sintió que casi le desprende uno o dos dientes, sacudiéndole bruscamente la cabeza, entonces por su labio comenzó a correr un delgado hilo bermellón hasta comenzó a gotear desde su barbilla levemente.

-¡jamás vuelvas a decir eso!, ¿¡entendiste!?, ¡jamás!- el semblante de Rarity se había descompuesto en un rostro lleno de coraje y tristeza, una expresión afligida y desesperada, entonces las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y brotaron como manantiales los ojos acobaltados de Rarity –es triste escuchar al alguien que dice querer morir, eres un egoísta, ¡tu muerte lejos de ayudar solo nos dañaría más!, ¿acaso crees que a nadie le importas?- escuchar a alguien que quiere morir era muy fuerte, al menos en aquella sociedad donde el suicidio era prácticamente nulo y todos se aferraban a la vida con alegría y animo, sin embargo, las palabras de Canek realmente hirieron la susceptibilidad de aquella poni. Después de esto, Rarity se aferro al pecho de Canek y desahogo su llanto, mientras este la miraba un poco extrañado.

-promete que jamás dirás algo así- gimoteo Rarity mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho. Rarity tenían un revoltura de emociones dentro que se habían disparado con los comentarios del joven, pues no podía soportar escuchar que el salvador de su hermana hubiera preferido morir, además de que sentía que este sentimiento autodestructivo era alimentado por todas las cosas horribles que le habían dicho, aunado a las palizas, mal entendidos y persecuciones, sin embargo, lo que no sabia Rarity es que este sentimiento nacía de un lado aun más profundo.

Canek lejos de estar molesto, quedó en un estado meditabundo, como si el golpe lo hubiera desconectado de la realidad por un momento, entretanto que su mente comenzó a hacer un recorrido hacia su interior, después de unos instantes el chico lentamente volvió los ojos hacia aquella pony que lloraba en su regazo.

"¿Por qué llora?, ¿Por qué me siento triste?, ¿en verdad le importo a alguien?, de ser así, valla que es extraño". Pensaba Canek mientras sentía como su pecho se humedecía con las lagrimas de Rarity y de como el perfume suave de su crin lo tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a pensar más claro. Entonces, exhibiendo sus torpes habilidades sociales, Canek intentó envolverla con sus brazos para abrazarla y consolarla, pero finalmente termino mas como un agarre de lucha, sin embargo la intención de Canek se transmitió a la perfección y Rarity se sintió un tanto reconfortada. Poco a poco Canek recapacitaba sobre lo que dijo, y se percato que se había excedido después de todo.

Rarity comenzó a sentir la frente un poco húmeda, cuando despego su rostro se percato de que algunas gotas de la sangre de la boca de Canek habían caído sobre su blanco pelaje.

-¡oh! ¡Lo siento mucho, en verdad yo no quería hacerte esto!, ¡solo que…!- Rarity balbuceaba torpemente entre sollozos al ver como la mejilla de Canek se comenzaba a inflamar.

-descuida, creo que me lo tenía merecido. Habrás de perdonarme, no estoy muy acostumbrado a que las personas se preocupen por mi, cuando era enviado a misiones, si volvía vivo o no daba igual a mis superiores, el hecho de que digas que le importo a alguien, me es un tanto extraño, además no tuve oportunidad de convivir tanto como me hubiera gustado con mi familia, como les había dicho, mi madre murió cuando era niño y mis recuerdos son un tanto borrosos, mi abuelo también falleció, y lo de mi padre… bueno, ya lo sabes, además crecí en un lugar muy frio, donde lo mejor que te podía pasar era salir con vida de las misiones y tener un plato de comida caliente a tu regreso, y si eras lo suficientemente perseverante, y no sucumbías en acción, ascendías de rango hasta que tu vida se volvía un poco más tranquila gracias al poder que adquirías.

Estas palabras hicieron que Rarity se sintiera aun peor, pues gracias a estas se dio cuenta de que Canek era un ser que aparentemente estaba carente de afecto, alguien a quien jamás se le reconfortaba ni felicitaba, alguien emocionalmente un tanto estéril. Sin embargo, de lo que no se había dado cuenta Rarity, es de que dentro de Canek, poco a poco, gracias a las experiencias con las pequeñas y con las demás, crecía en lo profundo de su alma la confianza, la amistad, el amor propio, y un sinfín de valores de los cuales Canek se vio arrebatado durante sus duros años en la armada, y eran esos valores los que volverían a Canek un ser más fuerte en el futuro.

-iré por un médico, necesitas que te revisen eso!

-no lo hagas, realmente solo es una pequeña herida superficial- dijo Canek, entonces abrió la boca y le mostro el interior de la mejilla, la cual ya estaba dejando de sangrar. Un silencio se apodero entonces del lugar. Canek en un intento por animar a la pony, la cual se veía enormemente afligida y fingiendo como si nada hubiese sucedido, comenzó a decir:

-por cierto Rarity, ¿para qué me has llamado?, Dash no me dijo nada cuando veníamos.

-ahora que lo mencionas, te llame porque tengo algo que entregarte- contesto Rarity con una expresión tímida.

Cuando Fluttershy nos entregó tu ropa para que la laváramos, no pude evitar ver el horrible estado en el que se encontraba, ¡y seria una un insulto hacia mi misma dejar que te pusieras esos harapos de nuevo! - a Canek no le gustaba para donde iba la conversación, pues al ver los maniquíes de la habitación vestido con coloridos y "afeminados" vestidos de gala, pensaba que seguramente la había reparado de alguna manera "Poco adecuada" la ropa.  
>"espero que no haya hecho algo raro con mi ropa, ¡no quiero tener algún girasol bordado al trasero!, o un pasamontañas bordado con avecillas". Canek estaba muy orgulloso de su uniforme y le asustaba lo que le hubieran hecho en su afán por repararlo, pero las palabras que dijo Rarity casi hacen que se infarte.<p>

-¿entonces reparaste mi ropa?, gracias eres muy ama….- comenzó a decir Canek con voz nerviosa pero Rarity lo interrumpió.

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡No permitiría que nuestro invitado vistiera semejante ropa! Esos trapos ya no tenían remedio, así que los tuve que deshacer y quedaron destruidos- Canek sintió como si algo dentro de él se rompiera.

-¿pe… pe… pero por qué hiciste eso?

-me temo que era la única manera de obtener los patrones, y en el proceso la ropa se perdió.

-¿patrones? ¿A qué te refieres?- Canek no se recuperaba todavía del shock de saber que su ropa se había perdido.

-me pase toda la noche haciéndote ropa nueva en base a los patrones que obtuve de la ropa, aunque no pude hacer mucho, lo primero que hice fue hacerte esa rara prenda que llevas en los muslos, al parecer era algo sin lo que no te gustaba estar.

-¿te refieres a los bóxers?, es mi ropa interior….- dijo Canek mientras dibujaba en el aire la forma de su ropa interior.

-precisamente, esas cosas, aunque no le veo sentido el usar esa prenda, pero supuse que te gustaría usarla, además te hice una prenda provisional para tus cascos traseros.

-se llaman pantalones, y no tengo cascos, tengo piernas.

-como sea, te hice un par para que no pasaras mucho frio, sin pelaje seguramente te ha de dar, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- Rarity había resultado ser una pony particularmente observadora en ese tipo de detalles.

-ahora que lo mencionas, ¿en verdad hiciste esas prendas?, debo agradecerte por ellas, jamás había usado ropa tan bien hecha, inclusive mi ropa interior, no me tomaste ninguna medida y aun así ¡era perfecta!- años de práctica haciendo vestidos y trajes le permitían calcular las medidas aproximadas con la vista.

-personalmente creo que te quedaron un poco flojas de la cadera un poco apretadas en esas "piernas" tuyas- por otro lado, Rarity era un tanto perfeccionista, y aunque era muy buena calculando medidas, siempre prefería utilizar su fiel cinta métrica.

-si tu lo dices…- curiosamente, Canek se alegro de nuevo, al pensar en aquellas cómodas vestimentas.

-en fin, lo que te quería mostrar era esto- Rarity jalo un cordón para abrir unas cortinas que tapaba una parte del estudio, de tras de estos, aparecieron tres bultos cubiertos cada uno por una tela morada.

-ayer por la noche, le pedí a un amigo carpintero que me hiciera unos maniquíes, aunque por las carreras no quedaron muy bien que digamos, pero me fueron un tanto útiles, ahora bien, deleita tus ojos, con mi primera creación- Canek volvió a estar un tanto nervioso, pues no sabía que esperar, aunque seguía pensando "no quiero una flor u otra cosa cursi bordada en mi ropa…", pero aun si así fuera, no estaba en condiciones de protestar.

Rarity descubrió el primer bulto. Detrás del velo misterioso emergió un maniquí con silueta humana que incluía brazo, aunque como dijo Rarity, estos eran un tanto toscos. En este descansaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas con botones blancos tallados con delicados motivos geométricos. También había un pantalón negro de lino finamente cosido. Canek quedo sorprendido al ver tan fino trabajo.

-¿te molestaría probártelo?- pregunto Rarity mientras su cinta mentica, unos alfileres y una libreta acompañada de un lápiz llegaron flotando hacia donde estaban ellos, a lo cual Canek accedió de buena gana mientras tomaba la ropa para cambiarse detrás de un biombo que había a un lado de los maniquís.

Cuando Canek salió, su apariencia había cambiado radicalmente, su tosca figura se vio entallada con elegancia y presencia, Rarity había diseñado un perfecto atuendo formal. La ropa le quedaba un poco grande de la cintura y un tanto largo de las piernas, para el poco exigente Canek la ropa estaba bien, sin embargo estos detalles no fueron pasados por alto por Rarity, quien inmediatamente comenzó a hacer unas anotaciones en su libreta.

-no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de ropa, pero venga, esto es muy cómodo y creo que no va nada mal.

-quizá, pero todavía no está terminado, así que pasemos al siguiente- al revelar el segundo maniquí este tenía puesta una camiseta negra sin mangas con una franja blanca que descendía desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura, también había un pantalón del mismo corte del pantalón que le había enviado, era de un color azul obscuro. Cuando Canek se probó este conjunto quedo maravillado de la comodidad y la suavidad, además, por ser una ropa un tanto floja Rarity no puso ninguna queja respecto a esta.

-parece que te queda bien, eso me alegra, porque esa será la ropa que usaras de hoy en adelante

-¿Cómo que la usare de hoy en adelante?, ni siquiera me has mostrado el ultimo conjunto- Canek odiaba admitirlo, pero se mostraba un tanto emocionado por saber que sería lo siguiente, en verdad Rarity había superado sus expectativas.

-veras, este ultimo conjunto no lo pude terminar, es un trabajo sumamente complicado, además jamás había hecho antes ropa para un humano.

-¿te molesta si lo veo?- Rarity era muy celosa cuando de moda se trataba y detestaba revelar sus "proyectos especiales" antes de que estuvieran terminados, sin embargo cuando vio la mejilla de Canek que comenzaba a tornarse un poco amoratada, no tuvo más opción que acceder orillada por el remordimiento.

-supongo que no debería haber algún problema, sin embargo déjame decirte algo antes de que lo veas- Rarity comenzó a portarse muy nerviosa y comenzaba a sonrojarse.

–este fue el proyecto original, sin embargo fue más complicado de lo que me imagine, y me vi obligada a hacer los otros dos conjuntos.

-venga Rarity, permíteme ver de qué se trata- le dijo impacientemente Canek. Finalmente la pony de blanco pelaje aceptó. Cuando Rarity destapo el maniquí Canek se quedo sin palabras, realmente este ultimo traje era por mucho mas sorprendente que los dos anteriores.

En el maniquí descansaba un uniforme negro similar al que tenia, pero con modificaciones y mejoras.

-como veras, es un uniforme parecido al que tenias. Me di cuenta de que por tu personalidad no te gustaría algún traje colorido ni nada por el estilo, además tomando en cuenta el objetivo de tu ropa intenté apegarme a esos objetivos- comenzó a decir Rarity orgullosa de su diseño.

-Primeramente el "pasamontañas" que tenias era algo problemático y poco estético, así que le he modificado, le he quitado la parte superior para que tu cabello y tus orejas queden al aire, pero tu nariz y boca queden cubiertos- de hecho el diseño creado por Rarity era idéntico a las coipas que usan los escaladores- además lo confeccione en una tela térmica que se adapta a la temperatura de tu cuerpo, esta tela la suelen usar ponis del norte para protegerse del frio. Después esta la parte de torso pensada para la complexión de tu cuerpo, aunque creo que es mejor que tú mismo veas la ropa más de cerca- dijo Rarity un poco orgullosa. Canek se acerco al maniquí y examino de cerca el atuendo, la camisa tenia mangas largas y cuello alto y estaba hecha en una sola pieza de una tela desconocida para Canek y de una textura parecida al algodón , el corte de la ropa parecía muy anatómico y ajustado a la figura humana, sobre esta descansaba una correa a manera de carrillera, que iba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho de un cinturón que se ajustaba a la cintura del maniquí, a lo largo de esta correa estaban dispuestos tres de los cuchillos arrojadizo que tenia, sobre los hombros descansaba un manto grueso con capucha con un forro interno suave como el terciopelo y de un exterior idéntico al material de su camisa que se extendía hasta los pies, por la parte trasera del cinturón se encontraba un funda alineada con la cadera del maniquí y dentro de esta descansaba la daga de acero negro que tanto cuidaba Canek. El pantalón estaba hecho, al igual que el manto y la camisa, de aquella extraña tela, en la pierna derecha, unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, había dos correas paralelas, similares a la correa del pecho, que se sujetaban al muslo, a lo largo de cada una de las correas había unos cuchillos arrojadizos guardados en una pequeña funda, de igual manera, en el muslo izquierdo una tercera correa solitaria guardaba el sexto cuchillo arrojadizo que tenia Canek, y sobre este solitario cuchillo el pantalón tenía una bolsa latearla amplia. Al examinar el manto se percato que en el forro había también un compartimiento extra para guardar más cosas. Canek quedo sorprendido al ver la finesa del trabajo, sin embargo parecía sumamente resistente. Canek notó un pequeño detalle a un costado del cuello, al acercarse vio una pequeña serpiente bordada en un fino hilo plateado.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Rarity tímidamente, sin embargo Canek no pudo responderle, estaba anonadado con tal trabajo, hasta que por fin unas pablaras salieron de su boca.

-gracias… en verdad tengo que agradecerte, esto es perfecto, aunque tengo una duda, ¿Qué clase de tela usaste para la ropa?

-parece que tiene buen ojo- comenzó a decir Rarity como si intentase venderle algo a Canek- esto que ves aquí es conocido como piel de mantícora- el joven humano se sobresalto un poco al escuchar esto, a lo cual Rarity inmediatamente aclaró –descuida, solo es el nombre, en realidad es un tela usada muy al norte, regularmente es usada para construir tiendas en las praderas heladas por los ponis que habitan esa región, se caracteriza por ser sumamente ligera y resistente, además de que tiene la capacidad de adaptarse al clima

-¿a qué te refieres?- Canek se intrigo realmente con dicho material.

-se supone que esta tela tiende a ser caliente cuando hace frio y fresca cuando hace calor, además es buena repeliendo el agua, una tela peculiar ¿no crees?

-¿de dónde has sacado este material?, pensé que te dedicabas a hacer solo vestidos "cursis"- esto último lo dijo Canek por accidente.

-¡que grosero!, no es mi culpa que tengas un pésimo sentido de la moda- le contesto Rarity con un poco indignada, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y continuo haciendo caso omiso al rudo comentario de Canek -hace algunos años un comerciante vino ofreciendo esta peculiar tela, resaltando sus bondades, sin embargo jamás me dijo que esta tela de color negra era imposible teñirla debido a sus "bondades", además si quisiera hacer trajes negros para un baile, utilizaría una tela más delicada y no una tan ruda, por no decir salvaje, para cuando me di cuenta el vendedor ya estaba muy lejos de Ponyville y le perdí el rastro, así que arrumbe el rollo de tela con la esperanza de que podría encontrarle algún uso en el futuro, y por lo que veo no fue mala idea comprarlo después de todo. Sin embargo, el traje no está terminado, necesito medidas precisas para realizar los ajustes en este diseño- en ese momento una cinta métrica salió disparada rumbo a Canek, atándose en su cintura, Rarity tomo la medida y continuo así con todo el cuerpo, después de eso, Canek se dirigió al maniquí, desmonto el cinturón que tenía su amada daga negra y se coloco la prenda quedándole a la perfección.

-¡perfecto!, ¿te molesta si me quedo con el cinturón?- a lo cual Rarity negó con la cabeza alegremente al ver que Canek no podía disimular su emoción, además parecía que el cinturón estaba hecho con las medidas correctas.

-casi lo olvido, también tu antigua calzado se perdió.

-¿te refieres a mis botas?

-sí, tuve que sacar patrones también de ellas, las mande esta mañana junto con más de esa tela "salvaje", seguramente estén listas poco antes del anochecer, pero descuida, he hecho este calzado provisional- le respondió mientras un par de sandalias salían flotando de una caja cercana a ellos.

En ese momento unas voces se escucharon en la entrada de la tienda.

-¡seguramente ya no está aquí!, además te recuerdo que venimos a recoger el vestido que encargue la semana pasada ¿recuerdas?

-pero te juro que lo vi esta mañana entrar, ¿y si todavía está?- contesto una voz emocionada.

Al poco tiempo aparecieron en el estudio una unicornio con un pelaje de un tono verde menta y con una expresión muy animada, en su flanco había una pequeña harpa plasmada, mientras que su acompañante tenía el pelaje color pajizo y unas crines rosadas y azules, los cuales se les hicieron peculiarmente curiosas a Canek.

Cuando la unicornio vio a Canek sus pupilas se dilataron y corrió hacia él para verlo mejor, después dando círculos alrededor de él exclamo.

-¡te lo dije! ¡Él está aquí!, tú eres el humano que llego hace unos días, mi nombre es lyra, no me había atrevido a acercarme por lo que la princesa nos había dicho, pero ¡vaya!, ¡tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte!, dime ¿qué se siente tener esas extrañas cosas al final de tus cascos?

-te refieres a mis… ¿dedos?- el joven no supo cómo reaccionar con semejante pregunta tan singular mientras seguía dando vueltas alrededor de él –"me recuerda un poco a esa extraña pony rosa que siempre anda con las demás"- se limito a pensar Canek.

-lo siento Rarity, como no vimos a nadie en la tienda, supuse que estabas en el estudio, venia para ver lo de mi encargo, pero creo que es mejor que venga en otra ocasión- dijo la poni mientras se dirigía a lyra quien seguía bombardeando de preguntas extrañas a Canek, acto seguido le tomo la cola con el hocico y arrastrándola fuera del lugar dijo entre dientes.

-¿qué te he dicho sobre acosar a la gente?, no es algo educado, además pensaran que eres rara.

-¡no!, ¡espera!, ¡todavía no termino!, ¡waaaa!- gimoteo la poni mientras inevitablemente era arrastrada fuera del estudio hasta que sus voces se perdieron a lo lejos.

-lo siento Canek, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar- Rarity sentía un poco de pena ajena por la pobre de lyra.

-descuida, no fue tan malo, cambiando un poco de tema, ¿hay alguna manera en la que te pueda pagarte semejante molestia?

-no fue ninguna molestia hacerte la ropa, pero ahora que lo mencionas, me he quedado sin víveres, ¿te molestaría acompañarme?, sería una buena oportunidad para que conocieras mejor el pueblo y a sus habitantes ¿no crees?

Canek estaba muy nervioso con esta propuesta, pues no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionarían los habitantes al verlo, ni como sobrellevar tal situación, pero pese a estas preocupaciones Canek acepto de buena gana la propuesta. De esta forma Canek y Rarity salieron de la tienda en busca de los suministros mientras que a la distancia había algunos ponis curiosos que no les quitaban la vista de encima.

De esta forma es como Canek, después de todas sus desventuras, podría por fin comenzar a conocer mejor a ese pueblo tan singular que eran los ponis, con sus habitantes peculiares como lyra, que seguramente no sería la última vez que la verían, sin embargo, en Canterlot, Òscar poco a poco se recuperaba y con él una terrible noticia llegaría, una noticia que reflejaba aquella sombra que día a día seguía avanzando amenazadoramente.

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, he de pedir disculpas (una práctica habitual en mis capítulos ¿no creen?), no he tenido ánimos ni me he sentido muy bien anímicamente estos días, además de que he tenido los horribles "exámenes", pero pese a eso, en un intento por sobreponerme a estos me di a la tarea de adelantar en mis tiempos libres lo mas que podía en la historia. También he de disculparme por lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser este capítulo, pero como lo dije en algún foro, este capítulo, junto con otros que vienen, son capítulos de transición para la historia, así que espero no se vean muy defraudados. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Eran aproximadamente las 12:30 am cuando Canek y Rarity se disponían a abandonar la tienda, sin embargo Canek pronto se percató de un problema, no podría durar mucho tiempo andando con sandalias entre la nieve.

-Rarity, no creo soportar mucho….-comenzó a decir Canek hasta que Rarity lo interrumpió.

-"…mucho tiempo en la nieve con ese calzado?"- completo Rarity quien se colocaba una bufanda y las alforjas en el lomo justo antes de atravesar la puerta de la tienda – oh, no, no, no, no, descuida eso no será ningún problema, tal vez te de un poco de viento frio en tus cascos, pero la nieve no será un problema, simplemente mantente detrás de mí- Canek asintió con la cabeza para después colocarse el manto que Dash le había entregado en la biblioteca. "mientras menos personas vean mi daga, será mejor…" pensó Canek mientras el manto cubría completamente la funda que descansaba en la parte trasera de su cadera.

Una vez salieron, el cuerno de Rarity comenzó a brillar, y la nieve que se atravesaba a su paso se retiraba hacia un lado conforme avanzaban.

-¿no vas venir?- pregunto Rarity mientras ocultaba con un casco su sonrisa al ver el rostro de Canek, que no disimulaba su asombro ante aquellas habilidades mágicas que no dejaban de sorprenderlo. Cuando Canek se dio cuenta de la situación, se sonrojó, y esta vez no había un pasamontaña que lo ocultara. Poco después de intercambiar un par de miradas amistosas se pusieron en marcha mientras rarity soltaba pequeñas risitas en el trayecto.

Conforme avanzaron, los habitantes de Ponyville miraban perplejos a Canek quien no tardó mucho en sentirse un poco incomodo, sin embargo, ningún poni se había atrevido a acercarse desde el anuncio que había dado su majestad, simplemente se mantenían a una distancia prudente para observar a aquel ser tan peculiar. Por fin llegaron al corazón de la zona comercial de Ponyville, la cual estaba llena de pequeños puestos que ofrecían una diversidad de productos, desde verduras y frutas, hasta algunos artículos de uso diario como escobas, lámparas y otros ajuares caseros.

-¡buenos días!, me gustaría comprar algunas zanahorias, naranjas y 3 lechugas frescas –dijo Rarity con entuciasmos mientras se acercaban al puesto ambulante de un joven unicornio de color marrón que les estaba dando la espalda mientras movía con su magia algunas cajas.

-¡enseguida señorita!- respondió el joven poni con un acento típico de las personas que labran el campo. En ese momento de algunas de las cajas levitaron, una a una, las cosas que Rarity había pedido agrupándose en el aire frente a Canek, quien clavo su mirada en aquellas verduras flotantes, sin embargo cuando aquel unicornio volvió su mirada hacia Rarity, y al percatarse de la presencia de Canek, este se sobresaltó interrumpido su magia, dando como resultado que las verduras rodaran por el suelo.

-¡oh!, ¡lo lamento…!- exclamo el joven unicornio. Canek no dio tiempo a que el joven utilizara nuevamente su magia y recogió ágilmente la verdura del suelo y la colocó sobre el mostrador.

-descuida, supongo que los habitantes tardaran un tiempo en acostumbrarse a mi presencia…- respondió Canek mientras observaba al unicornio –por cierto, ¡tienes productos de muy buena calidad!-comenzó a hablar Canek en un intento torpe por iniciar una conversación, de lo cual el joven potro no tuvo problema en darse cuenta, sin embargo este decidió seguirle la corriente.

-es muy amable joven…?-

-Canek, puede llamarme Canek- ciertamente el pobre humano hacia un tremendo esfuerzo en socializar, sin embargo las cuestiones informales nunca se le dieron bien, siempre estuvo acostumbrado a protocolos mas militarizados, inclusive en el refugio tendía a tener un trato muy seco.

-¡vaya que tienes buen ojo para esto!, mi familia y yo nos dedicamos al cultivo de verduras variadas y algunas frutas, mi padre esta un poco enfermo, así que lo estoy supliendo unos cuantos días aquí en Ponyville, nuestra granja queda a dos horas de aquí, aunque claro, que nuestras manzanas no son tan buenas como las que cultivan Apple Jack y su familia, pero nuestros demás productos son de los mejores en la región- dijo orgulloso el pony mientras hacía levitar nuevamente las verduras y las colocaba en una bolsa de papel de color marrón, mientras que Rarity colocaba unas cuantas monedas doradas sobre la mesa.

-tengo tanto tiempo si probar una de estas, ¿te molestaría si tomo una?- dijo Canek mientras sujetaba una naranja de piel amarilla un tanto pálida.

-¡por supuesto que no!, esa corre por la casa- contesto el potro –no sabia que tenían naranjas de donde tu vienes- el joven potro observaba impresionado como Canek usaba aquellos pequeños apéndices de sus cascos para pelar la naranja.

-de hecho, mi mundo es muy similar al suyo, no solo hay naranjas, también hay zanahorias, lechugas y un sinfín de verduras.

-tu mundo debe ser un lugar maravilloso- dijo ingenuamente el pony, quien al residir en una zona retirada no se había enterado de todos los detalles referentes a Canek, solo sabía que era un ser extraño que había venido de otro mundo, también sabía que había salvado a una pequeña de un accidente letal, sin embargo, al ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vendía sus productos en aquella zona comercial, no estaba bien informado.

-solía serlo…- respondió Canek sin poder disimular su desanimo, pero pronto recobro la compostura y probo uno de los gajos de la naranja. El rostro de Canek se ilumino con el sabor de la naranja.

-¡hacia mucho que no probaba una naranja tan buena!- este comentario hizo sonreír al vendedor.

-bueno, creo que es mejor que continuemos- dijo Rarity mientras colocaba la bolsa en una de las alforjas para despues despedirse del joven dependiente. De esta manera continuaron su recorrido, pasando por varias tiendas, siendo observados todo el tiempo, sin embargo, conforme pasaba tiempo los habitantes comenzaron a acercarse cada vez mas, hasta que sin darse cuenta Canek ya estaba caminando entre una bulliciosa multitud de ponis que iban de un lado a otro realizando sus compras con normalidad, aunque aun seguían mirándole de manera mas discreta. Gracias a esto la incomodidad de Canek pronto se desvaneció y comenzó a dirigir su mirada en todas direcciones observando el entorno. Aquel mundo tan colorido y pacifico distaba mucho de su ciudad natal, era sin dudas un lugar casi utópico.

Mientras Rarity compraba algunas telas y menesteres para su negocio, Pinki apareció dando saltos con un paquete colgando de su boca, al verlos se acercó velozmente a ellos, y soltando el paquete, exclamo con gran fuerza.

-¡hola!, que tal Canek ¿cómo estás?, ¿Qué compran?, oh, oh, oh, no me digan déjenme adivinar, están comprando cosas para dar una gran fiesta en honor de Canek?- por alguna razón parecía que Pinki iba a explotar de la emoción.

-me temo que no Pinki, solo acompañaba a Rarity en sus compras-

-ya veo…- respondió Pinki un tanto decepcionada –aun así no deberíamos de descartar la idea de una fiesta para celebrar el heroísmo de Canek, ¡mira que salvar a esas potrillas!... –Pinki no pudo decir nada más, pues Canek le cubría la boca con la mano intentando silenciarla, aunque parecía que era demasiado tarde, pues todos en el lugar tenían su mirada clavada en el con gran interés.

-¡ssh!, ¿no querrás que todo el mundo se entere?- dijo Canek mientras liberaba aquellos labios tan parlanchines.

-lo siento, no sabia que era un secreto…- de repente la actitud alegre de Pinki había cambiado a una depresiva. "¡vaya que cambia muy rápido de animo!, no me sorprendería que fuese bipolar…" pensó Canek mientras veía su mirada arrepentida. En ese instante el estómago de Canek rugió con fuerza reclamando un poco de comida.

-¡oh!, pero que descuidada fui, ya pasa del medio día, y aun no has comido nada- dijo apenada Rarity, mientras que el rostro y la actitud de Pinki volvieron a la normalidad al escuchar eso.

-¡ya se!, ¡ya se!, ¡permíteme recompensarte por lo de hace un momento!, ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a Sugar cube corner y comes algunos postres hasta reventar!- dijo emocionada Pinki.

-supongo que es mejor que comas algo pronto. Ve con ella Canek, todavía tengo algunas cosas que comprar y unos vestidos que entregar en la tienda, en cuanto termine los alcanzare.

El joven siguió sin rechistar a aquella poni rosada, todo con tal de salir de la mirada escrutadora de aquellos ponis.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al local, que para desgracia de Canek, no estaba muy lejos de los mercaderes. Al ver la tienda Canek identifico que era el lugar donde se enfrento a Twilight y compañía, y en donde termino hiriéndose con la daga en el hombro. Al entrar en la tienda, de la cual había tenido curiosidad desde su primer día en Ponyville, se deslumbro al ver la cantidad de postres en el lugar. Pasteles cubiertos con gruesas capas de chocolate y adornadas con fresas tan rojas como un rubí, flanes danzarines que se bañaban en un jarabe acaramelado, fruta cristalizada y una enorme variedad de galletas, desde las clásicas de chocolate, hasta algunas un poco más sofisticadas como las de nueces de macadamia y finalmente, sobre una mesa, había un par de ponis, los cuales quedaron pasmados al ver al joven, con un par de malteadas de fresas frescas coronadas con una generosa porción de crema batida. El aire de la tienda estaba inundado por un sinfín de deliciosos aromas.

Canek tomo asiento en una mensa retirada de la amplia ventana del mostrador, sin embargo esto no logro evitar que mas de un poni pasara intentando ver el interior.

-¡enseguida vuelvo con una orden especial, cortesía de la casa!- dijo Pinki finalmente antes de desaparecer por una puerta que daba a la cocina del local.

Al poco tiempo de que Pinki dejara el lugar, las tres pequeñas potrillas entraron por la puerta principal ante la mirada curiosa de los demás ponis del exterior. Cuando las pequeñas vieron al joven inmediatamente se dibujo una sonrisa en sus rostros, aunque aún así parecían apesadumbradas.

-chicas, que bueno es verlas, ¿Cómo se encuentras?, ¿no han tenido efectos secundarios?- dijo Canek con voz baja en un intento por no llamar la atención. Las ponis se sentaron y recostándose sobre la mesa suspiraron.

Apple Bloom fue la primera en hablar:

-descuida, estamos bien, es solo que no nos dejan de preguntar que fue lo que sucedió en el bosque-

-no sabemos muy bien como, ni cuando, pero todos en el pueblo parecen saber lo que sucedió en el bosque, inclusive algo sobre una pelea con unos osos…- junto con esta frase, las miradas de las tres potrillas se clavaron en Canek.

-¿Por qué no nos quiso decir que había sucedido?- pregunto preocupada Sweetie Belle, a lo cual canek solo dio un profundo suspiro para despues decir:

-no lo creí necesario, además, estaba consciente del riesgo de que las interrogaran. No lo tomen a mal, pero no me gusta llamar mucho la atención, sin embargo lo que sucedió no importa ahora, lo importante es que se encuentran bien- expreso Canek con sinceridad, después de todo, eran de las pocas personas que aceptaron su naturaleza sin dar explicación alguna.

En ese momento Pinki llego halando un carrito surtido con una gran variedad de postres y con un juego de 5 malteadas de varios sabores.

-¡come todo lo que quieras!, ya veras que el chocolate te pone de buen humor- dicho esto tomo una rebanada de tarta para después darle una gran mordida manchándose las mejillas como era típico en Pinki. Todos tomaron una de las malteadas y comenzaron a sorberla, hasta que Scootaloo rompió el silencio.

-¿ señor Canek, le puedo preguntar algo?-

-por supuesto, ¿que quieres saber?- dijo amablemente.

-¿Cuál es su edad, Apple Bloom dice que debe de tener 14 años, pero Sweetie belle insiste en que debe de tener 35 o 33 años- el joven humano dio un gran sorbo y respondió sin rechistar

-tengo 20 años de edad- las potrillas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que ambas habían errado la respuesta por mucho.

-¿cuando es su cumpleaños?- Scootaloo pregunto de nuevo con sumo interés

- dos de noviembre – hacia mas de un mes que dicha fecha había pasado.

-debiste de haber tenido una gran fiesta en tu mundo ¿verdad Canek?, ¡rodeado de tus amigos, pastel y globos!...en tu mundo existen los globos ¿verdad?, ¡por supuesto que deben existir los globos!, no podría imaginar un mundo sin globos ni serpentinas- dijo pinki antes de continuar devorando los postres uno tras otro mientras Canek se divertía un poco con dicho espectáculo.

-si sigues comiendo así seguramente te dará diabetes- comento Canek intentado hacer un chiste, uno muy malo por cierto.

-¿día… que?- Pinki no entendió en absoluto el chiste, seguramente en su vida había escuchado semejante palabra, y Canek no estaba seguro si dicho padecimiento existía en aquel mundo.

-olvídalo…- dijo el muchacho entre una disimulada risilla –y si, si existen esas cosas de donde vengo, aunque por desgracia no tuve una fiesta, ahora que lo pienso, desde que ingrese a la armada deje de celebrar mi cumpleaños, y la única "celebración" que se nos otorgaba era tener el día libre, claro, siempre y cuando no surgiera algo importante.

-Pinki casi entra en un colapso al escuchar esto. ¡¿No celebrar un cumpleaños?!...¡¿dijiste no celebrar un cumpleaños?!...- eso no sucedería mientras Pinki estuviera ahí para evitarlo.

-¡eso es horrible!, ¡no puedo permitir semejante barbarie!- Pinki parecía muy preocupada, entonces se acercó velozmente a Canek y frotándole la cabeza como a un pequeño gatito le dijo con ternura –no te preocupes pequeñín, déjaselo a la tía Pinki, ya verás que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, o dejare de llamarme Pinkamena Diane Pie, ¡y tu me vas a ayudar un poco!- después de eso Pinki salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina. Canek estaba un tanto confundido, aunque no tardaría en descubrir a que se refería.

-¿Cuánto vive un humano?- continuo Scootalo, mientras las otras dos potrillas daban unas miradillas desaprobatorias por una pregunta tan indiscreta, aunque a ser verdad, a ellas también le intrigaba.

-ahora que lo mencionas, eso depende mucho de cada persona y de la zona donde vivan, hay registros de ancianos que han vivido mas de 100 años, aunque son casos raros, pro lo general se podría decir que, en teoría, si un humano promedio cuida su salud, puede llegar a vivir fácilmente entre 70 y 85 años como media-

-vaya, ¡ustedes los humanos viven tanto como los ponis!, claro exceptuando a las princesas que tienen cientos de años- el joven humano se sorprendió de esta declaración, considerando que su majestad tenia un excelente aspecto y no parecía rebasar los 40 años comparado con los ponis adultos.

Canek acababa de saborear el ultimo sorbo de su bebida y se disponía a probar una galleta de nueces, cuando regreso Pinki.

-todo esta listo en la cocina, así que deberíamos apresurarnos- los cuatro siguieron a Pinki hacia la cocina. Sobre la mesa descansaba una serie de ingredientes y utensilios dispuestos para su uso inmediato.

-¿alguna vez has preparado un pastel u horneado galletas?- pregunto la inquieta Pinki, aunque Canek negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-descuide señor Canek, nosotras le ayudaremos- dijeron en coro las pequeñas, aunque el pobre joven estaba un tanto inquieto. Como soldado jamás había cocinado u hecho algo semejante, lo más cercano que estuvo de cocinar fue cuando aprendió a secar carne y asar un filete con pimienta, de ahí en adelante sus conocimientos sobre cocina eran prácticamente nulos.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, las tres pequeñas le colocaron un mandil con estampados de corazones por doquier, el cual le quedo corto pues no era diseñado para que un humano lo utilizara.

"¡sabía que esto pasaría!, un mandil con corazones..." pensó Canek aunque pronto tuvo que hacerse a la idea, pues al parecer las pequeñas potrillas sonreían alegremente al verlo.

-le queda muy bien- dijo Apple Bloom mientras terminaba de atar los lazos en la espalda de Canek

-¡así no parece peligroso!- replico Sweetie belle guiñando un ojo.

-¿ustedes piensan que soy peligroso?- dijo el joven un tanto decepcionado.

-oh no, nosotras no, pero al parecer los demás tienen un poco de miedo por su apariencia "agresiva", o al menos eso dijeron algunos…- dijo Scootalo hasta que Apple Bloom la interrumpió.

-yo no se de donde sacan eso, para mí el señor Canek es una persona muy amable, y luce bastante bien, ¿no es así?- a lo que las otras dos potrillas asintieron de inmediato con la cabeza.

Canek no respondió nada, se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza. Esta fue la verdadera razón por la que Canek acepto usar aquella prenda que lo incomodaba de sobremanera.

Los cinco pasaron la tarde horneando algunos pasteles y postres, auxiliado por Pinki, mientras que Canek, en conjunto con las pequeñas, exhibían sus carentes habilidades como reposteros, Canek rompía los huevos de manera tal que era casi imposible separar los cascarones fragmentados con las claras del mismo, las potrillas en su afán por abrir un pequeño costal de harina terminaron rajándolo por mitad y regando la harina por todas partes, después Canek se dispuso a amasar la mescla de las galletas, de hecho lo había hecho muy bien pese a utilizar únicamente una mano debido a las quemaduras que tenía en la otra, todo iba perfecto, hasta que por culpa de un rodillo, que había caído de la mesilla de trabajo, este resbalo haciendo que la masa saliera volando por una pequeña ventana. Por primera vez desde la llegada de Canek, Pinki tenía los nervios destrozados intentado controlar la situación. La pony rosada no tenía idea de que su intento por pasar una tarde amena con el humano, se volvería en un campo de batalla donde los huevos estallaban en las manos del torpe joven, y la harina salía disparada como por un cañón cada vez que las potrillas intentaban abrir un costal. Sin embargo en todo momento corrigió los desperfectos de sus "ayudantes". Para cuando comenzó a obscurecer, las faena estaba terminada. Los cuatro pasteles estaban un poco torcidos y la decoración era sumamente mala, con crema pastelera colocada descuidadamente y con colores chillones, más que un pastel, parecía un payaso cubierto de crema pastelera, todo gracias al "escuadrón de decoración" que se dio a la tarea del arreglo de los pasteles, mientras que Pinki miraba horrorizada su obra. Pese a los percances, Pinki no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su trabajo final. "supongo que esta bien para ser su primer intento" se auto consolaba Pinki mientras observaba aquellas creaciones extrañas. Pese a que Canek no lo expreso, había disfrutado mucho el participar en una actividad tan nueva como era la cocina, nunca pensó que llegaría a disfrutar de algo así.

-supongo que es mejor que nos preparemos, las chicas no deben de tardar- Pinki coloco lo pasteles sobre una carrito y se disponía a salir a la tienda.

-¿Quiénes van a venir?- pregunto Canek quien con ayuda de las pequeñas se estaba quitando el delantal, el cual de poco le sirvió, pues tenia buena parte del cuerpo con manchas de harina y mezcla de pastel, para colocarse nuevamente su manto.

-mientras ustedes horneaban, mande unas invitaciones a las demás chicas y a algunos ponis para que… ¡vinieran a celebrar tu cumpleaños!- Pinki dio sus típicos saltitos alrededor de Canek mientras decía esto y después salió velozmente con el carrito a la parte frontal de la tienda, donde comenzaba a decorar con globos y serpentinas el lugar.

Canek se sintió un poco intimidado por aquella sorpresa, pese a conocer a las demás chicas, aun le era un tanto incomodo estar en presencia de todas a la vez, por otra parte, ¿a quién más había invitado Pinki?. Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, hasta que el llanto de un bebe lo saco de aquel trance.

-¡caray!, no creí que despertarían tan pronto, Canek ¿te gustaría ayudarme un momento?, creo que Apple Bloom y sus amigas pueden terminar de inflar algunos globos mientras volvemos- Canek asintió y la siguió hasta unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso.

-no sabía que tenías hijos- dijo sorprendido Canek al imaginarse lo más obvio

-no son míos tontito, son los hijos del señor y la señora cake, los dueños de este local, yo estoy cuidando de sus bebes mientras ellos atienden unos negocios en Canterlot, y no volverán hasta mañana.

En la segunda planta del edificio había un pasillo con 4 puertas y con una ventana cuadrada al final del pasillo, por donde se veía la luz de un farol, cerca de esta había una puerta de un color violeta claro de donde procedían los llantos. Al entrar en la habitación, Canek pudo ver una pequeña linterna nocturna que con su tenue y cálida luz acariciaba cada rincón de la habitación, cerca de la lámpara había una amplia cuna donde lloraban un par de potrillos de pocos meses de vida, un Pegaso de crines castañas y una unicornio de suave melena naranja.

-no me digas que tenemos que cambiarles los…-

-parece ser que si…-contesto Pinki mientras encendía la luz principal de la habitación. Se acercó a un cómoda de mediana estatura y de ahí saco un par de pañales y demás objetos necesarios para la labor.

"no puede ser… ¡¿Por qué a mi?!", pensaba Canek mientras comenzaba a sudar, en su vida jamas había hecho una labor parecida.

-¿alguna ves has hecho esto?- pregunto Pinki al ver como Canek era consumido por los nervios a lo cual Canek negó con la cabeza. Aquel Sombrio muchacho había experimentado muchas emociones a lo largo de su carrera militar, había sentido la adrenalina de matar o ser matado, el filo de una navaja atravesando la garganta de un enemigo, el como una vida se perdía entre sus manos, y un sin numero de actividades que a cualquiera dejarían en shock, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, Canek se sentía un total inútil y una maraña de nervios realizando estas "actividades de civiles" , posiblemente lo ponía nervioso todo aquello para lo que no había entrenado.

-en ese caso es mejor que yo cambie los pañales- en un acto de prestidigitación Pinki retiro los pañales sucios y los ato velozmente -¿podrías pasarme unas toallitas húmedas y poner esto en la basura?- Canek obedeció nuevamente sin rechistar, casi con corte militar.

-pañales….talco….sujetadores- la situación parecía más una cirugía, donde Pinki hacía de brillante cirujano, mientras que Canek se limitaba a la labor de instrumentista. Finalmente terminaron de hacer la labor sin mayor ningún tipo de contratiempo. Canek finalmente limpió el sudor de su frente para despues decir:

-creo que eso es todo, será mejor que bajemos un….- antes de que Canek pudiera terminar su frase, Pinki le había colocado entre sus brazos a la pequeña unicornio quien lo miraba con ojos cristalinos.

-no se dormirán por si solo, ¿sabes?, solo es cuestión de mecerlos un poco- dijo la poni mientras apagaba la luz principal y dejaba nuevamente aquella luz tenue de color ámbar. La voz de Pinki era dulce y tranquila, aunque aún así despedía aquella alegría que le caracterizaba. Canek comenzó a mecer suavemente a la pequeña de crines naranjas. A los pocos segundos de que comenzara, Pinki comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna suave, sin embargo algo muy extraño sucedió, Canek inconscientemente comenzó a tararear tambien la tonada quedando en una especie de trance casi hipnótico, equivocándose en algunas partes, pero conservando la esencia de la melodía. La canción de cuna le era sumamente familiar, era parecida a aquella canción que entre sueños escucho mientras tenía visiones de su madre.

Después de unos minutos ambos potrillos quedaron tendidos en los brazos de Morfeo para después ser colocados nuevamente en la salir de la habitación Canek todavía no estaba muy consciente de lo que había sucedido, sin embargo Pinki rompió sus pensamientos preguntando con alegre incredulidad

-no sabía que conocías esa canción-

-yo tampoco…, supongo que solo te seguí…- pese a haber dicho esto Canek sabía que esa canción tenia algo especial e importante que decirle, sin embargo de momento le era imposible saber que era, así que después de meditarlo un momento decidió dejarlo de lado.

-¡olvide arropar a los pequeños!, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso Canek? mientras iré a ayudar con los preparativos- antes de que siquiera pudiera responder, Pinki ya se había ido escaleras abajo, así que no le quedo mas remedio al joven que hacer lo que ella decía. Para cuando Canek termino de arropar a los pequeños eran cerca de las 7:30 y hacia tiempo que el sol había sido devorado por la noche. El joven salió al pasillo, pero su sorpresa fue tal que el lugar estaba en una oscuridad casi total.

-¿pero que rayos sucede?, ¡Pinki! ¡¿Dónde estas?!, ¡¿pinki?!- sin embargo nadie respondio. Canek instintivamente desenfundo la hoja de su cintura imaginando lo peor y la oculto bajo su manto, preparada para atravesar a cualquiera que lo atacase y pensando en como defendería a aquellos pobres potrillos. Inclusive las luces de las calles habían sido apagadas -¡esto no es divertido!, ¡¿están todos bien?!- la única contestación que tuvo fue un silencio sepulcral. Canek no predecía nada bueno de aquel súbito silencio.

-"esto no es normal, es parecido a las emboscadas que hacíamos en la unidad especial… de ser así, no puedo huir por la ventana, seguramente hay enemigos esperando a que quede indefenso mientras bajo por el muro, las escaleras son también peligrosas, pero es mas fácil que logre bajar en silencio sin que me detecten"- pensaba Canek mientras sentía como "el viejo lobo" había despertado de nuevo en él, quien pronto tomo una postura baja. Guiado por su tacto, se dirigió a las escaleras sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, después se dispuso a bajar escalón por escalón de igual manera silenciosa, sin embargo, cuando se encontraba a mitad de la escalera, uno de los tablones que conformaban la escalera rechino a pesar de los esfuerzos del joven por amortiguar su peso.

En cuanto este rechinido se escuchó, las luces se encendieron repentinamente cegando temporalmente a Canek quien, cuando por fin recupero la visión, pudo ver que en la tienda se encontraba una multitud de ponis los cuales gritaron al unísono -¡sorpresa!- lloviéndole confeti y globos quedando sorprendido y confundido al ver al gran conglomerado de ponis que apenas y cabían en la tienda. Al frente de todas los ponis se encontraban Twilight y compañía quien lo recibieron con sonrisas mientras una avalancha de globos y confeti caían por todos lados. El joven al ver que no había peligro enfundo discretamente la daga de regreso a su guarda, sin que nadie se diera cuenta siquiera de que la tenia en la mano, veía con asombro a la multitud mientras bajaba lentamente escalón a escalón viendo su alrededor.

-¿Qué te parece Canek?, no te dije que recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido, ¡casi todo el pueblo ha venido a festejarte!- dijo Pinki quien rápidamente se acercó a él, mientras le colocaba un gorrito de fiesta con colores vivos a la vez que soplaba un "espanta suegras" con su peculiar sonido carnavalesco.

-debo decir que en principio la idea me sonó un poco exagerada- comenzó a decir Twilight mientras se acercaba con las chicas y un grupillo de curiosos que no tardaron en rodearlo- en un principio iba a ser una fiesta pequeña, pero el "rumor" se corrió rápidamente y todos quisieron participar- dijo Twilight con tono muy categórico, sin embargo Canek no sabía que decir y mucho menos como actuar, Pinki lo había metido en una de esas situaciones que tanto le incomodaban, principalmente porque no sabía cómo reaccionar en "sociedad", así que simplemente se quedó ahí como una estatua sin decir nada mientras veía con incredulidad a todos.

-aquí es donde dices gracias- dijo entre risitas Rarity.

-gracias… no debieron haberse molestado, además despertaremos a los pequeños que duermen arriba- dijo Canek en un intento infructuoso por suspender el festejo.

-descuida, he colocado una barrera acústica alrededor del cuarto, ellos no escucharan nada- dijo Twilight con mirada sagaz al saber que Canek solo intentaba eludir su fiesta.

Finalmente el círculo de las ponis y los curiosos que lo rodeaban se abrió y lo guiaron fuera de la tienda, donde decenas de antorchas estaban siendo colocadas y varios ponis colocaban mesas y sillas por todas partes alrededor de la tienda, algunos otros llevaban comida y postres mientras que otros rodaban enormes barriles de sidra.

-señor Canek, sé que hoy es su fiesta y posiblemente no sea el mejor momento, sin embargo tengo que pedirle que me acompañe un momento a alguna habitación en lo privado, después de todo las cosas no estarán listas hasta dentro de unos momentos- dijo una gruesa voz que le sonaba familiar, al volver su mirada vio al poni que lo había atendido en el hospital junto con la misma enfermera quien cargaba un pequeño maletín médico, esta al verlo a los ojos se sonrojo y desvió la mirada –desde que salió del hospital no he tenido oportunidad de revisarlo correctamente, y creo que deberíamos aprovechar esta situación, solo tomara un momento, si me lo permites- Canek asintió y se dispuso a seguirlo a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta para un chequeo rápido.

-¿doctor podría acompañarlos?- dijo Twilight a quien le remordía el daño que Canek había sufrido.

-por mí no hay problema siempre y cuando solo seas tú y al joven no le moleste- contesto el médico. Canek al ver su mirada suplicante accedió sin más… al parecer Canek comenzaba a ablandarse poco a poco.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación, la cual era donde dormía Pinki, Canek tomo un banquillo y sentó para después descubrirse completamente el torso. Como era de esperar Twilight no pudo evitar ver nuevamente aquella extraña "cutie mark" que se enroscaba en su cuerpo.

-¿qué te sucedió en la mano muchacho?... ¿otra pelea?- dijo el médico quien sabia gracias a los rumores el origen de tal quemadura.

-así es doctor…- contesto el joven sin remordimiento alguno

Las vendas de su hombro se encontraban manchadas de un líquido un carmín que se tornaba amarillento en algunas partes. La enfermera desato velozmente las vendas de la mano y de su hombro dejo expuesta las puntadas , al parecer la herida se había abierto un poco deformando la sutura que el cirujano había hecho con tanta delicadeza, sin embargo no era nada grave. De la herida manaba levemente un líquido amarillento entre las costras de la herida.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?, parece que la herida se te abrió y se te ha infectado, por otro lado, la sutura iba a dejar una cicatriz mínima, pero debido a la deformación de la sutura esta dejara una marca mayor… ¿Qué hay de esos pequeños tajos en tu cuello?- comenzó a decir el medico mientras analizaba muy de cerca su cuello para despues fijar su atención en su hombro y posteriormente en su mano que había quedado de un color rosado de textura áspera típico de una quemadura, algunas ampollas comenzaban a levantarse. Twilight quedo perpleja al ver los daños del muchacho.

-descuide doctor, no me preocupa tener marcas…- contesto secamente el joven.

-eso es lo que me preocupa muchacho, deberías cuidar más tu cuerpo, tanto desinterés hacia uno mismo no puede acabar en algo bueno…- ambos quedaron en silencio un momento.

-limpie la herida con astringente, véndele el hombro y adminístrele antibiótico para combatir la infección antes de que comience a tener fiebre, después adminístrele el ungüento para quemaduras que trajimos y véndele nuevamente la mano y el hombro, Después atienda las heridas de su cuello.

-no sé cómo agradecérselo doctor- dijo Canek mientras sonreía con camaradería hacia el doctor.

-descuida no es nada, será mejor que nos demos prisa, los preparativos ya casi terminaron y tienes que participar en una fiesta donde eres el invitado de honor- dijo el médico con tono agridulce- los veré después, será mejor que me vaya a casa a dormir, ya estoy demasiado cansado- diciendo esto el medico salió de la habitación mientras la enfermera hacía con gran diligencia lo que el médico le había encomendado, clavando en su brazo sin pleno aviso una geringilla llena del antibiótico, sorprendiendo al joven quien clavo su mirada en la enfermera. No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que Canek se encontrara nuevamente vestido y listo para enfrentarse a esa multitud.

-prepárese señor Canek, porque está a punto de conocer la hospitalidad de Ponyville- dijo Twilight alentando a Canek.

-lo se… y eso es a lo que le temo…- de los labios de Twilight escaparon una risita mientras lo guiaba a lo que sería una de las fiestas más recordadas en la historia de Ponyville.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo nuevo, espero le haya gustado y como de costumbre me disculpo por la tardanza, pero me ha sido particularmente difícil hacer este capítulo debido a que tuve un gran problema modelando el comportamiento de Pinki con Canek, pero creo que la espera valió la pena. Para aquellos que se pregunten por que tarde tanto, la respuesta es la de siempre….la escuela… sin embargo como les he dicho, esta historia seguirá adelante, posiblemente lenta, pero segura de que llegara hasta su conclusión, de antemano agradezco el tiempo que me dedican con su finísima atención. Se despide su amigo comino628

p.d- si la historia sigue siendo de su agrado espero me ayuden recomendándola entre sus amigos bronys y no tan bronys, además se siguen aceptando sugerencias.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

El sonido de la bulliciosa muchedumbre inundaba el edificio entero. Todos esperaban con ansias conocer mejor al "dos cascos". Pese a que todos sonreían emocionados por la aparición de Canek, también tenían temor, después de todo, aquel humano no dejaba de ser una criatura salvaje ante los ojos de la gran mayoría de los habitantes que no lo conocían a fondo, sin embargo, Pinky y los demás se las habían arreglado para convencer a todo el pueblo de participar en dicha celebración.

A las afueras de la tienda, la multitud terminaba ya los preparativos para dicho evento, el cual era enorme. Las enormes barricas de sidra se encontraban en su lugar listas para ser vaciadas, inclusive algunos ponis habían comenzado ya a beber un poco. La nieve de los alrededores había sido paleada ágilmente por un grupo de ponis, mientras que algunos unicornios ayudaban a dar los retoques finales a la decoración improvisada del lugar, llenando con serpentinas las mesas. Los pegasos habían colocado algunas antorchas alrededor del lugar, algunos otros encendieron fogatas cerca de las mesas para minimizar el frio exterior, de alguna forma los vendedores del mercado central habían sido organizados por el joven dependiente que le había vendido las verduras a Rarity por la mañana, alineó con la ayuda de otros mercaderes una serie de parrillas que habían sido prestadas por varios habitantes de Ponyville, mientras que los comerciantes habían donado parte de sus cargamentos de comida para preparar un festín improvisado. Ya se encontraban preparando brochetas de calabacines, tomates y zanahorias condimentadas. Algunos otros ya preparaban frituras de manzana de manera veloz. Frutas picadas por un lado, tartas de manzanas por otros, poco a poco los platillos comenzaban a adornar las mesas que algunos vecinos habían sacado directamente de sus comedores.

Canek veía con asombro la agilidad de dichas criaturas para levantar todo un "carnaval" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-De verdad que son buenos haciendo celebraciones ¿verdad?- dijo Canek a twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa. No sabía que esperar a ciencia cierta de dicha celebración, de hecho ni siquiera creía que hubiese un motivo real para festejar.

– Twilight, necesito pedirte un favor antes de que bajemos a la fiesta- comenzó a decir Canek un tanto serio como era costumbre en él.

-dime ¿que necesitas?-

-creo que ya he descansado demasiado tiempo, es mejor ir lo más pronto posible a ver a mi compañero.

-¿Estás seguro? Después de todo no has descansado ni siquiera tres días.

-lo sé, sin embargo, me tiene muy preocupado el estado de Oscar en estos momentos, y me gustaría estar a su lado.

-Entiendo… sin embargo tendré que ponerte una condición- Twilight frunció el seño como tramando algo – descansaras por lo menos el resto del día de mañana y partirás por la noche, de esta forma estarás en mejores condiciones.

-Supongo que no aceptaras un no por respuesta ¿cierto?... de acuerdo, aunque no tengo idea de que hare mañana todo el día- dijo Canek un tanto desalentado.

-descuida, algo se te ocurrirá-

En ese instante Applejack irrumpió alegremente.

-¡Venga vaquero, que la fiesta no puede comenzar sin el invitado! ¿acaso quieres una invitación por correo?-

Canek respondió con una sonrisa amable, se cubrió el rostro con la bufanda que le había obsequiado Sweetie Belle mientras trataba de imaginar que era lo que pasaría. Por alguna razón el joven prefería tener cubierto el rostro, posiblemente era costumbre de que se le había formado tras años de operaciones militares. Después de cubrir su nariz y boca se dispuso a acompañar a ambas ponis escaleras abajo donde una pequeña comitiva de habitantes que no conocía lo esperaba.

-Como alcaldesa de ponyville y de sus habitantes esperamos que disfrute esta pequeña celebración en su honor- dijo una poni de color crema cuyas crines ya se encontraban llenas de grises cabellos. Un par de ojos azules como zafiros se asomaban a través de los anteojos mientras una sonrisa amistosa se desplegaba. Canek quedó en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que unas palabras salieron de su boca.

-Agradezco mucho este gesto de hospitalidad- las palabras no eran del todo sinceras, después de todo habían puesto a Canek en la última situación que le hubiera gustado estar.

-Bien será mejor que salgamos, todos te están esperando- continuó diciendo la alcaldesa que le señalaba la puerta con uno de sus cascos.

Acompañado por Applejack y Twilight, Canek atravesó la puerta. Una avalancha de confeti se vino encima de él acompañado de un gran "¡hurra!" por parte de la multitud que lo esperaba. Las miradas que todos se vertían directamente sobre él, examinándolo con gran curiosidad, lo hicieron sentir un poco incómodo, pero decidió no prestarles mucha atención.

-¡A partir de este momento damos comienzo con la celebración de cumpleaños número 20 del joven Canek, así como también de la bienvenida que debimos haberle dado desde el comienzo!- dijo la alcaldesa con voz sonora a lo cual todos los presentes dieron una gran ovación. Canek tomo asiento en una mesa redonda cercana a donde se asaban algunas verduras, en el centro descansaba un tazón con fruta fresca picada. Twlight y sus amigas se encontraban consiguiendo algo para comer, dejando un instante solo al joven.

La sidra comenzó a fluir llenando vaso tras vaso, Las brasas de las parrillas comenzaron a asar banderillas y otros entremeses, un pequeño grupo de ponis tocaban una campirana y alegre canción, mientras que otros comenzaban a bailar como si no hubiese un mañana, algunos otros participaban de juegos sencillos que Pinky organizaba hábilmente. La atención que hace tan solo un momento se concentraba solamente en el joven, ahora se encontraba repartida en todas las actividades que se ofrecían en el festejo.

Canek observaba los alegres rostros de lo ponis, la amabilidad con la que se dirigían y la felicidad que irradiaban. -"Todo es tan diferente a mi mundo, tan tranquilo, tan feliz, tan cálido"- pensaba Canek un tanto melancólico al recordar la frialdad y escases de felicidad en su mundo. Canek tomo un trozo pequeño de fruta, se descubrió velozmente la boca por un instante para comer el bocado y después se volvió a cubrir. Saboreó lentamente el delicioso sabor de la fruta mientras dirigía una mirada contemplativa hacia su entorno.

-Perdón por dejarle solo tanto tiempo señor Canek- escucho una leve vocecilla a sus espaldas. Al volver su mirada vió como Fluttershy se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo que le moleste Canek? pareciese que tu mente está en otro lado- dijo tímidamente, como era costumbre en Fluttershy.

-No es nada… solo que su mundo es tan perfecto… no pensé que algún día podría llegar a disfrutar de algo parecido- Canek tenía especial confianza con Fluttershy después de lo sucedido en el granero, y era de las pocas ponis, si no es que la única, con las que no le costaba trabajo el sincerarse un poco. Flutter permaneció en silencio sin saber que responder a estas palabras, mientras Canek tomaba otro trozo de fruta.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las demás chicas llegaran cargadas con tarros llenos de sidra y varios platos con diferentes platillos, todos deliciosos en apariencia y aroma. Dash parecía haberse adelantado con un par de tarros a lo cual parecía un tanto más alegre de lo normal. Todas reían e intercambiaban algunas palabras a las que Canek no puso mucha atención.

-Si me disculpan un momento, necesito ir al servicio a la biblioteca- dijo Canek poniéndose de pie, mientras un par de ojos taciturnos se asomaban sobre la bufanda.

-Permíteme acompañarte, después de todo necesitaras a alguien que te limpie el camino de la nieve ¿cierto?- Canek asintió y tomo una pequeña fritura de manzana que había sobre un delgado plato blanco para después devorarlo velozmente. Las demás chicas sintieron un poco de "envidia", al parecer a todas les hubiera gustado acompañarlo para pasar un poco de tiempo extra con el joven, pero ninguna se atrevía siquiera a mencionarlo por vergüenza. Por fin una rompió el silencio, fue nada más y nada menos que fluttershy.

-¿Les molesta si los acompaño? necesito caminar un poco- pese a ser un pretexto un tanto tonto, le funciono de maravilla, pues había logrado lo que las demás hubieran querido hacer. Canek esbozo una sonrisa que nadie pudo apreciar para asentir nuevamente con la cabeza.

Poco a poco avanzaron alejándose de la fiesta sin que nadie de los invitados se percatara de su breve retirada. Mientras caminaban en las calles rumbo Twilight intento iniciar una conversación.

-¿Canek, no hubieras preferido usar el servicio de la tienda de Pinky?- Fluttershy inmediatamente se sonrojó a la vez que Canek contestaba sin darle mayor importancia.

-Prefiero un lugar tranquilo para dichos menesteres…eso es todo- Twilight no le vio ningún sentido a su respuesta, pero eso no importaba, pues podría pasar por fin un poco de tiempo con Canek sin mayor dostracción que Fluttershy, sin embargo, el gusto le duraría muy poco. El sordo crujir de una ramita en la nieve hizo que el joven se detuviera en seco bajo uno de los faroles que alumbraban el pueblo.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- extrañamente para Twilight y Fluttershy, Canek se había retirado la bufanda del rostro y había dicho con tono amble estas palabras, inclusive el joven sonreirá amablemente, como si de antemano supiera quien se movía entre las sombras. Finalmete de entre la penumbra aparecieron las tres potrillas que tanto apreciaba el joven, detrás de ellas un grupo de trece potrillos y potrillas las seguían con una mirada avergonzada.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- comenzó a decir Canek amistosamente – parece que se les da bien el sigilo, ¿se podría saber por qué nos siguen tan cautelosamente?-

Las tres potrillas avanzaron con una sonrisilla hacia Canek mientras este se colocaba de cuclillas para quedar a altura de las niñas.

-Es que ninguno de los chicos de nuestra clase nos creyeron que de verdad lo conociéramos, además no creen ni una palabra de que usted derrotó a una bestia salvaje, inclusive quieren una "prueba" de que esto sea verdad.- dijo Applebloom mientras sus compañeros de clase veían asombrados como Canek le colocaba amistosamente la mano en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan delgado pueda enfrentarse a una bestia y derrotarla?- dijo una vocecilla presuntuosa entre los jóvenes mientras se abría paso entre los demás hasta quedar al frente acompañada de otra potrilla. La vocecilla pertenecía a una pequeña poni rosada, tenía onduladas crines violetas conjugadas con una franja blanca entre ellas, sobre su cabeza descansaba una pequeña tiara ,su acompañante era una potrilla de pelaje gris y crines plateadas trenzadas, sobre su rostro un par de lentes reposaban y alrededor de su cuello un pequeño collar de perlas.

-Es verdad, además todos saben que Applejack te derribo de una sola patada, ¿crees que nos vamos a creer lo del bosque?, ¡por favor!, ni siquiera tienen una sola prueba de lo que sucedió en el bosque- le secundó otra vocecilla aguda y petulante. Applebloom no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable al escuchar lo de Applejack.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- le susurró a Applebloom.

-Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara… son engreídas y comenzaron con el rumor de que lo sucedido era falso…-le contesto la potrilla.

-¡Pero es verdad, el señor Canek nos…!- comenzó a replicar Sweetie Belle, pero Canek la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano sobre su lomo.

-¿con que eso creen?- a Canek le parecía un poco divertida la situación, inclusive el rostro de Twilight se tornó un poco preocupada, lo cual le pareció un poco mas cómico por alguna extraña razón. En ese momento Sccotaloo se acercó a Canek y le susurro algo al oído, las palabras de Scootaloo fueron tales que los ojos del joven se abrieron ampliamente con cada palabra.

-¿Estas segura de eso?, podrían asustarse…además no sé si podre hacer algo así…- entonces Scootaloo le susurro algo más mientras Canek finalmente asintió varias veces con la cabeza antes de decir con voz suave.

-De acuerdo, pero primero tendré que negociarlo con Twilight y Fluttershy, no estoy seguro si es una buena idea… -Canek sentía que no podía negarle una petición. Inmediatamente Canek le susurro la petición de la joven potrilla a ambas ponis mientras estas escuchaban atentamente. En un principio no le pareció buena idea a Twilight, pero al ver la actitud curiosa de los pequeños y la arrogancia de ese par de potrillas accedió y Fluttershy pese a no estar de acuerdo del todo cedió de igual manera su consentimiento.

La petición de Scootaloo era sencilla en apariencia, solo necesitaba que les relatara con sus propias palabras lo que había sucedido, de esa forma los demás creerían, sin embargo Canek no creía que una simple historia bastaría para convencer a aquellas dos pequeñas incordiosas, sin embargo accedió. Entonces el joven con una actuada, pero convincente actitud,se cubrió de nuevo el rostro y dijo ásperamente.

-De acuerdo, a petición de mis "salvadoras" les relatare lo que sucedió en el bosque…- Canek no paraba de sonreír bajo la bufanda que aun cubría su boca y nariz –síganme aquellos que se atrevan…- Canek gozaba viendo las expresiones de terror y ansiedad en alguno pequeños, mientras que otros mostraban entusiasmo y emoción. Pese a todo, la comitiva se dirigió directo a la biblioteca junto con Twilight y el joven humano. Cuando llegaron, había una pequeña valla de ramitas cercando un pequeño montículo de nieve cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca. Al parecer Spike había cercado el lugar donde habían sepultado los trozos de carne.

Una vez todos estuvieron adentro, los potrillos se acomodaron en la recepción de la biblioteca mientras el joven se dirigía a los servicios para atender "el llamado de la naturaleza" una vez hubo terminado se incorporo con los jóvenes que impaciente lo veían cubierto con aquel misterioso manto.

Twilight se sentó en el suelo junto con los niños, como si de un potrillo mas se tratara, y se dispuso a escuchar la aventura en palabras del mismísimo humano. Fluttershy en cambio se sentó a un costado de Canek, preparándose para escuchar aquel relato tan oscuro.

Pese a las especulaciones de Fluttershy de Twilight,este comenzó a relatarles una versión "censurada" y muy resumida de lo que había sucedido en el bosque en 5 minutos, similar a la que le relato a Fluttershy mientras le daba un baño, mucho más corta y eliminando los elementos violentos y sangrientos de su historia. Mencionaba que el oso había muerto accidentalmente al tropezarse con una roca, además resalto el hecho de que las "valerosas potrillas" le salvaron la vida. Pese a sus intenciones de sorprender a los niños con su historia, manteniéndola libre de violencia excesiva, lo potrillos lo miraron incrédulamente hasta el final de la historia. Una vez terminó su relato toda la sala quedó en silencio por un instante, inclusive Twilight y las potrillas se sorprendieron al escuchar semejante historia tan deformada. Finalmente uno de los ponis presentes rompió el silencio.

-¡eso no es lo que escuche!, ¡la gente dice que envenenaste a un oso para conseguir el manto de sol!

-¡Es verdad!- irrumpió un segundo potrillo poniéndose de pie – ¡yo escuche que quemó a uno de los osos y lo ataco por la espalda para rescatar a Zecora!

-¡¿lo ven?! ¡Se los dije!, no es más que una mentira tras otra, ¿no lo ven?, ellos solo intentaron engañar al pueblo entero- dijo Silver Spoon mofándose.

Mientras la pequeña turba de ponis reclamantes lo veía profundamente, Canek dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Twilight mientras le preguntaba.

-¡¿Cómo es que saben tanto?! ¡¿Cuánto saben del asunto?!- musito Canek pasmado.

-Me temo que todo… digamos que los rumores en este pueblo vuelan rápido, y no pensamos que fuera un secreto… además creímos que sería buena idea que los ponis conocieran mejor tu comportamiento y "necesidades"…- Twilight sonaba un poco apenada, pareciese que en parte ella fue partícipe del riego de información entre la población.

Scootaloo y las otras dos pequeñas se vieron desilusionadas al ver este patético intento por parte de Canek por ayudarlas, haciendo que solamente se aumentara aun más la duda respecto a la valentía de su héroe.

-¿Pues saben que es lo que escuché?- dijo con voz incitadora Diamond Tiara -¿Qué este "salvaje" come carne de animales indefensos, y que de no ser porque encontró el cadáver de un conejo, se hubiera comido a este trió de tontas- en ese punto aquellas dos potrillas ya se habían cruzado la línea de la mirada de Twilight se volvió severa y se clavo sobre aquellas insolentes niñas, pero ni siquiera esto las amedrento a continuar desprestigiando al joven. Fluttershy se notaba claramente indignada al escuchar semejantes palabras tan duras, palabras, que al igual que sus amigas, solo lastimaba y juzgaban sin razón de causa, y que condenaban al odio de quien las escuchara. Pese a que les era difícil contenerse de intervenir, Twilight y Fluttershy se mantuvieron en silencio observando que respondía Canek.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas horribles?! ¡El señor Canek jamás le haría daño a un poni!- replico ferozmente Sweetie Belle quien apreciaba particularmente a joven humano.

-¡es verdad! ¡Él nos salvo la vida! ¡La historia es verdadera!- grito Applebloom mientras una lagrima de impotencia se asomaba por sus ojos.

¡Suficiente niñas! ¡Dejen de decir cosas tan groseras, ni siquiera deberían de hacer suposiciones como esa!- estalló finalmente Twiligth molesta.

-Señor Canek… ¿Podría darles una prueba de que es real lo que sucedió?-dijo suplicante Scootaloo haciendo que Canek suspirara un tanto indignado. "nadie se mete con mis pequeñas" pensó Canek mientras se acercaba con pasos pesados hacia aquellas dos ponis engreídas, las cuales quedaron frías e incapaces de moverse al ver a la bestia acercarse con una evidente molestia en la mirada. Una vez estuvo frente a ellas se arrodillo y sacando su mano vendada la puso frente a ellas de tal manera que la pudieran ver claramente.

-Si lo que quieren es una prueba la tendrán- Canek desenvolvió su mano exhibiendo las quemaduras, que en combinación con el ungüento que le había aplicado la enfermera en casa de Pinky, daba un aspecto aun más insolentes potrillas se quedaron atónitas al ver una lesión de esa magnitud, sin embargo Silver Spoon musitó impactada mientras el joven tiraba los vendajes a un lado de los cascos de aquel par de inquisidoras.

-eso… eso no demuestra nada…bien pudiste haber tenido un accidente- pese al miedo, las dos potrillas no flaquearon en su postura –tal vez... tal vez te creeríamos si hubiera una prueba más convincente… como la piel del oso- dijo Diamond tiara en un último intento por salir victoriosa.

-Suficiente, creo que es mejor que las dejemos creer lo que quieran- dijo Canek fastidiado. Fluttershy corrió a buscar vendajes limpios al botiquín que twilight tenía en la biblioteca para colocarlos nuevamente en la mano, sin embargo no pudo encontrar ni uno solo.

-Tengo un par en casa…- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

-Descuida con estas estaré bien, no parecen haberse ensuciado- Canek tomo las vendas nuevamente con la mano herida para horror de los presentes y comenzó a atarla torpemente alrededor de su mano.

-Permíteme hacer eso- interrumpió Fluttershy para desatar sus torpes ataduras y comenzar nuevamente. En un instante tuvo lista la mano, como si nunca se hubiese quitado la venda.

Después de un silencio sepulcral, y siguiendo un gesto de Twilight, todos abandonaron el edificio para regresar a la celebración. A medio camino Fluttershy rompió el silencio mientras caminaban.

-A pesar de todo, yo se que eres una buena persona y que jamás nos harías daño…- Canek pese a sorprenderse por semejante comentario tan repentino, sin embargo, gracias a esas amables palabras se sintió confortado.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco, y también a ustedes niñas, ojala hubiera podido darles más pruebas para que creyeran en sus palabras- dijo con la mirada al frente, sin embargo no hubo respuesta más que el sonido de los cascos de los pequeños -¿en verdad están molestas?- de nuevo no hubo respuesta

-¿chicas?-

Cuando Canek volvió su mirada al grupillo de niños no pudo ver a sus protegidas ni a las otras dos engreídas. En ese momento se escucharon unos agudos gritos provenientes de la biblioteca. El joven instintivamente desenfundo la daga bajo el manto mientras dirigía una mirada a sus compañeras –chicas cuiden de los pequeños, si no regreso en diez minutos pidan ayuda- antes de que pusieran siquiera decir algo el joven ya había desaparecido en la espesura de la noche. Sin embargo la espera a su regreso no duro mucho. Un par de minutos mas tarde Canek volvía con las pequeñas a su resguardo, las cmc se veían apenadas mientras que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon seguían sollozando bajo la protección del joven.

-¡¿Están bien?!- gritó Twilight mientras se acercaban a ellos.

-Descuida todo está bien…solo hubo un pequeño accidente… ¿verdad niñas?- Canek dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a las cmc.

-¿A qué te refieres?- replicó Twilight

-De verdad queríamos demostrarles que era verdad lo que dijimos, así que volvimos y…y…-Applebloom fue interrumpida por Canek

-Les mostraron a esas dos mi "almuerzo" que estaba enterrado en la nieve- el joven se veía un poco decepcionado de las pequeñas. Este ofreció una disculpa a las dos asustadas potrillas por lo sucedido, sin embargo, estas corrieron a buscar refugio entre los demás compañeros dejando la disculpa de canek en el aire. "supongo que no debo insistir, ya están bastante asustadas"pensó mientras las miradas de los niños se clavaban duramente en el.

-Descuida Canek, ya hablare con ellas mañana- dijo Twilight mientras comenzaba a avanzar – será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

-No te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa- le susurro Fluttershy regalándole una sonrisa confortable. Esto fue suficiente para animar a Canek quien nuevamente se puso en marcha.

Cuando arribaron al lugar del festejo todos los invitados ya habían comenzado a comer mientras algunos seguían bailando frenéticamente. Los niños volvieron cada uno con sus familias mientras canek se dirigía a su mesa.

-¡volvieron justo a tiempo!, la comida ya está servida- grito Dash mientras volaba hacia ellos de una manera un tanto peculiar, como si le fallara un poco el equilibrio.

En cuanto Canek tomó asiento las chicas lo recibieron con una alegre sonrisa a la vez que una serie de platos eran servidos por pegasos muy diligentes. El joven humano se sintió muy complacido al ver semejante banquete y aun más cuando dio el primer bocado. Pese a no estar acostumbrado a una dieta vegetariana, los platillos resultaron ser de su agrado, especialmente las brochetas de las cuales el joven devoró una tras otra, después de todo no había probado bocado en todo el día. Muchos de los invitados veían con asombro como utilizaba sus "cascos" para comer. Después de arrasar con la bandeja de brochetas dirigió su atención a un enorme tarro de sidra que esperaba frente, bebiéndolo casi en de un solo golpe, acto seguido, arremetio contra un guiso de champiñones al ajo, devorando una gran porción.

-Vaya que tienes hambre- comenzó a decir la alcaldesa que se acercaba por un costado hacia su mesa.

-Lo siento, ¿Dónde están mis modales?- dijo el joven corrigiendo su conducta-

-Descuida, después de todo esta fiesta es en tu honor y debes disfrutarla.-

-Gracias, en verdad esto es maravilloso-

-Pero si quieres un consejo, no deberías de comer tanto o no podrás participar en las sorpresas que se han preparado-

-¿Sorpresas?-

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo entendiera, en menos de lo que canta un gallo Canek ya se encontraba participando en una competencia de atrapar manzanas en un barril con agua, para después pasar por un concurso de carreras de costales, para finalizar con un gran baile antes de que se sirviera el postre. Quizá era el efecto de la sidra, o quizá que el joven se ablandaba conforme pasaba tiempo en compañía de sus alegres habitantes en esa extraña tierra, pero Canek había accedido y participado entre carcajadas y alegría, ni siquiera él creía lo que estaba haciendo. Todos en el pueblo veían con gracia como el joven participaba en cada una de las cosas, perdiendo atrozmente en el concurso de manzanas y ganando la competencia de costales, pero sin duda lo que más llamo la atención fue cuando llego la hora del baile, haciendo exhibición de unos torpes pasos mientras Applejack intentaba enseñarle como bailar. Después de de bailar un poco, el joven fue invitado a sentarse a una de las mesas donde se encontraban algunos de los ponis más curiosos que con ansias deseaban intercambiar algunas palabras con él. En la mesa se encontraba la alcaldesa, un reportero, y algunos otros ciudadanos del pueblo. Al arribar, el joven fue bombardeado de preguntas, algunas referentes a su tierra natal, sus animales, su clima. Otros le preguntaban sobre la sociedad humana y sobre su historia, a lo cual el joven contesto evitando a toda costa tocar el tema referente al gobierno brutal que los regía en ese momento, en cambio mencionó algunas tradiciones propias de su tierra, festivales que se celebraban en ciertas temporadas, y un poco acerca de la ropa típica de su ciudad. Con cada palabra que daba el joven, los ponis de la mesa, así como los de los alrededores, escuchaban y se maravillan de una tierra tan peculiar. La alcaldesa sorprendida por la rica cultura de tan misteriosa especie pregunto algo un poco mas mundano, pregunto acerca de las comidas típicas, siendo esta pregunta la que le resulto un poco más difícil de contestar.

-Descuide joven… creo que todos los presentes en esta mesa sabemos de antemano sus necesidades…usted sabe… respecto a la comida- la alcaldesa pese a ser muy diplomática no podía evitar su nerviosismo con un tema tan delicado, sin embargo estaba resuelta a escucharlo de sus propia boca, además esta pregunta tenía una doble intención. La alcaldesa era consciente de los rumores que corrían alrededor del joven y de su peculiar dieta pero la mayoría en Ponyville desconocían a fondo el asunto, sin embargo esta era una excelente oportunidad para que las dudas se disiparan, de esta manera tenía la intención de tranquilizar al pueblo. A Canek le resultaba tediosa esta pregunta una y otra vez, siendo esta naturaleza intrínseca la que lo había metido varias veces en problemas y malentendidos, sin embargo, accedió nuevamente. Selecciono adecuadamente las palabras y abordo el tema de manera que no causara una histeria masiva entre los presentes. Ciertamente les dijo que su país al ser un lugar frio la mayor parte del año, se alimentan de animales y peces, sin embargo aclaró que pocas especies de animales formaban parte del menú y que ningún animal en su mundo era racional del todo, ninguno era capaz de comunicarse verbalmente y mucho menos mostrar señales de inteligencia superior a sus instintos naturales. Sin embargo había otros animales como los perros que se consideran "mascotas" que vivían cómodamente con ellos. Por otro lado, su raza criaba animales específicamente para su consumo, y pese a tener una corta vida en los establos, tenían una excelente calidad de vida, hasta que finalmente alcanzaban la edad adecuada para ser sacrificados, Canek les aseguro que el proceso era sumamente delicado y los animales no sufrían en lo más mínimo empleando gases sedantes.

-Es como si cayeran dormidos profundamente. Estamos muy agradecidos con ellos, si no fuera por su sacrificio los humanos no hubieran podido sobrevivir, es por eso que se les da un trato muy especial- obviamente Canek optó por una mentira piadosa, aunque si bien es cierto que los animales no sufrían mucho, era un hecho que el terror del animal momentos antes de ser sacrificado en un matadero era enorme sin mencionar la ausencia del gas sedante.

Las opiniones entre los presentes fueron muy variadas, mucha fue la indignación de algunos presentes, mientras que otros no supieron que pensar, sin embargo conforme su explicación avanzaba todos se daban cuenta de que no eran unos seres malvados y en cierta forma comprendieron mejor.

-Precisamente es por eso que mi sentido moral me impide siquiera pensar en alimentarme de algo que no sea considerado salvaje e inclusive una amenaza, o bien que haya sido criado para tal fin- esta últimas palabras fueron el verdadero aliciente a la preocupación colectiva de los invitados, palabras que se correrían como el viento y que ayudarían aun más a la integración de esa sociedad, después de platicarles esas cosas les habló sobre platillos típicos de su pueblo y de la extensa variedad que existía. Cerrando ese tema saltaron velozmente al siguiente, referente a deportes o actividades culturales, siendo inmediatamente contestadas por un Canek diferente, uno que ni siquiera él mismo conocía, uno que comenzaba a disfrutar de la compañía y de reír un poco. Cuando menos imaginó se encontraba hablando con los presentes referente a la cultura de Equestria, especialmente su escritura, siendo este detalle uno de los que más le intrigaban, de igual manera el joven les explicó un poco sobre su escritura y les mostro el alfabeto humano dibujándolo en una servilleta con un trozo de carbón frio que había caído de una de las parrilla, el cual les resulto totalmente ajeno y exótico. Algunos intentaron imitar aquellos "garabatos" tan curiosos sin lograr nada más allá de unas letras chuecas, mientras que otros reían al ver los torpes intentos por reproducir las letras extranjeras, inclusive el joven reía con ellos alegremente.

Mientras esto sucedía, Twilight le pidió a Fluttershy que se sentara con ella un momento en la mesa que en ese instante se encontraba vacía.

-Necesito pedirte un favor- comenzó a decir Twilight, quien conforme avanzaba la noche parecía más nerviosa.

-¿Qué necesitas?, te ves un poco extraña-

-Descuida estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada-

-Ya veo… y ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-

-Veras, Appljack seguramente tenga que encargarse de Dash esta noche-

En efecto a la colorida pegaso había bebido demasiado sidra y se encontraba bailando con peculiar torpeza mientras cantaba desafinada la letra de una de las canciones.

–Pinki tiene todavía que cuidar de los pequeños de la señora cake, así que me preguntaba si podrías alojar a Canek en tu casa esta noche.

-¡¿yo?! que... que... ¡¿que el joven pase la noche en mi casa?!, oh no,no, no creo que sea buena idea. ¿Qué tiene de malo la biblioteca?-

-Mañana Canek partirá rumbo a Canterlot por la noche, así que necesita descansar. Por otro lado, no he dormido muy bien estos días y preferiría un poco de privacidad- Twilight no quería revelar su pequeño secreto respecto a las pesadillas que comenzaría a experimentar y le atemorizaba el que Canek se enterara, pues tarde que temprano se daría cuenta de que husmeo en sus sueños.

-Ya veo… si lo pones de ese modo creo que te entiendo…

-Una cosa más, Canek no debe sospechar que quiero pasar la noche a solas, temo que se decepcione, así que… ¿Podrías pedirle que pase la noche contigo?- Fluttershy inmediatamente se ruborizo al escuchar semejantes palabras.

-Yo… yo… ¡yo no puedo pedirle semejante cosa!- la respiración de Fluttershy se aceleró tan solo con pensar en pasar la noche con el joven.

-Por favor, en verdad necesito que me hagas este favor, puedes decirle cualquier escusa, estoy segura que no se negará.

Finalmente de insistir lo suficiente, Fluttershy aceptó ayudarle. Por un lado se encontraba nerviosa al no saber qué sucedería, pero por otro estaba feliz de que pasaría tiempo con el joven por el cual tenía un gran afecto.

La fiesta se extendió hasta las 2:00 a.m justo después de repartir los peculiares pasteles que se habían elaborado esa tarde. Poco a poco los ponis se retiraron mientras algunos otros realizaban la limpieza de las calles. Rarity fue la primera en retirarse mientras cargaba con su hermana pequeña y scootaloo que hacia tiempo que habían quedado profundamente dormidas. Applejack llevo a Dash hacia la granja, después de todo, el mareo de la bebida no le permitía volar adecuadamente y mucho menos volver a su hogar en las nubes, pero eso no le impedía entonar alegres y desafinadas canciones por el camino. Pese a haber bebido un par de tarros de sidra, el joven humano se encontraba bastante sobrio aunque relajado por los efectos del alcohol. Entonces fue el momento en que Fluttershy hizo su movimiento mientras el joven se acercaba a los restos de una de las hogueras intentando calentarse. Twilight y Fluttershy se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar del otro lado de la hoguera, frente al joven. Cuando la tímida pegaso hizo su petición el joven quedo extrañado sin saber que responder.

-No es mala idea, Fluttershy me comento que ayer tuvo un sueño horrible y le aterraba pasar la noche sola en casa- dijo Twilight intentando facilitar el asunto.

-Si… además las noches de invierno me asustan un poco, no sé porqué, pero me hacen sentir sola…-

-¿Qué hay de ti Twilight?, ¿no te molestaría?- Canek todavía recordaba como se había puesto aquella unicornio cuando le pidió pasar la noche en el granero a Applejack.

-Descuida, tampoco quiero acaparar a nuestro invitado, además creo que Fluttershy te necesita más en estos momentos, ¿no crees?- esta actitud fue la que le resulto mas sospechosa a Canek, pero finalmente acepto la invitación de Fluttershy.

Poco después de haberse despedido de Twilight, se encaminaron rumbo a la casa de la tímida pegaso, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que saltara a la luz un problema, la nieve en el camino, sin embargo Fluttershy se ofreció a llevarlo sobre su lomo, pero el joven se negó una y otra vez. Para suerte de ambos, el joven vendedor de verduras de esa mañana acababa de cargar la mercancía sobrante, la cual no fue mucha, en su carreta. Este al verlos en este predicamento se ofreció a llevarlos en la parte trasera del vehículo hasta ahí.

-Usted también puede subir señorita, debe de estar cansada después una noche tan agitada- en efecto Fluttershy se sentía bastante cansada aunque no lo demostrara, y pese a que se negó en una primera instancia terminó aceptando el ofrecimiento.

El frío de la madrugada era fuerte y calaba hasta los huesos, pero para Canek le fue indiferente, el alcohol en sus venas, el manto que lo cubría y la extraña sensación de felicidad fue todo lo que necesitó para soportar dicho clima sin problema alguno.

Mientras la carreta avanzaba Canek descubrió su rostro que había estado cubierto la mayor parte de la fiesta, para esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha mientras observaba la luna.

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz, estoy contenta de que haya disfrutado de la fiesta- dijo Fluttershy alegremente, pero Canek solo dio un relajado suspiro como respuesta. La pegaso dirigía su mirada a la hermosa luna que se desplegaba esa noche, inclusive el cielo se había despejado totalmente mientras un viento polar soplaba tímidamente sacudiendo con suavidad las crines de Fluttershy que le daba indicaciones al unicornio que alaba del carro.

Finalmente después de un silencioso viaje llegaron a la casa de la pegaso, la cual estaba cerca de los lindes del pueblo.

-¿Es aquí señorita?, valla que su hogar esta retirado del pueblo.

-Si muchas gracias… lamento las molestias- dijo Fluttershy mientras bajaban ella y Canek de la carreta.

-no ha sido nada, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que buscar un hostal para pasar lo que queda de la noche. Mañana por la tarde partiré de regreso a mi hogar- dijo el joven y se dispuso a partir mientras las ruedas de su carromato hacían un peculiar rechinido.

-si gusta… podria pasar la noche aquí… -musito Fluttershy

-es muy amable de su parte señorita, pero creo que ya tiene una visita que atender, ademas mis modales no me permitirían aceptar tan amable invitación su parte. Descuide, estare bien- despidiendose nuevamente comenzo a tirar de la carreta para desaparecer en la lejanía en poco tiempo.

Canek y Fluttershy cruzaron un pequeño puente de no más de 5 metros para llegar a la puerta de la casa. La tímida anfitriona abrió la puerta y se abrió paso entre la penumbra mientras el piso de madera rechinaba ocasionalmente.

-Espera un momento… ¿Dónde deje la lámpara?...- después de unos minutos, un pequeño resplandor ilumino tenuemente el lugar, después comenzó a crecer en intensidad hasta que por fin ilumino eficazmente, revelando lo que parecía una lámpara de aceite sobre una mesa, a lado de la cual se encontraba Fluttershy. El lugar sin lugar a duda irradiaba calidez, era muy distinto a la biblioteca, donde en más de una ocasión se llego a sentir como objeto de investigación por parte de Twilight. Sobre el suelo de clara madera descansaba una alfombra marró. Junto a una pared, no muy lejos de la entrada, se encontraba una chimenea de blanca piedra con un par de ollas colgadas en lo alto de esta y un atizador a un costado. En otra de las paredes descansaba una pequeña alacena de madera y algunos cuadros donde aparecía Fluttershy y algunos animales rodeándola. Frente a esta había unas escaleras que daban acceso a un segundo piso. En el techo descansaban algunos faroles y casa de aves.

-Debes de de estar cansado, o por lo menos yo lo estoy un poco…- Fluttershy de hecho no podía disimular su cansancio, sus ojos parecía que se cerrarían en cualquier momento.

-Ahora que lo dices si, ¿Dónde dormiré?- pregunto el joven mientras avanzaba al cálido recinto. Entonces la pegaso lo condujo a través de las escaleras que daban a una habitación acogedora con una amplia cama, frente a uno de los costados de la cama habia una pequeña chimenea que formaba parte de uno de los muros justo entre un par de ventanas redondas que daban al exterior, sobre este descansaban algunas fotografías en pequeños portarretratos.

-Vaya que tienes un muy buen lugar para las visitas.

-De hecho es mi habitación…-

-¿Entonces donde dormiré yo?- Canek estaba confundido, posiblemente dormiría en algún sofá de la planta baja, pero entonces ¿por qué razón lo hacía subir?

-Supongo que… no te molestara que… que… compartamos la cama…-Fluttershy casi explota al decir estas palabras, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y Canek no supo como de costumbre que contestar. De hecho Fluterrshy no había tomado en cuenta este problema cuando aceptó ayudar a Twilight.

Por la cabeza de la joven pegaso pasaban un sinfín de pensamientos en ese instante, por un lado no le agradaba la idea de compartir su cama con alguien a quien tenía prácticamente días de conocer. Por otra parte estaba feliz de pasar la noche con el joven del que se había encariñado bastante.

-Supongo que puedo dormir en algún sofá de la planta baja.

-Me temo que en el único sofá que tengo duermen algunas de mis mascotas, además no puedo permitir que pase la noche en un incomodo sofá, ínsito en que tienes que descansar en un lugar mas cómodo- aquel instinto maternal entonces se hizo presente, cuando Canek vio sus ojos se dio cuenta de que no daría marcha atrás en su decisión pese a que el temblor de sus cascos denotaba su nerviosismo.

-Supongo que no aceptaras un no por respuesta…- contestó resignado.

Entonces Fluttershy intentó encender la chimenea del cuarto con una cerilla encendida en su boca sin mucho éxito.

-Permíteme ayudarte en con eso- el joven se acerco a la chimenea con la lámpara de aceite en la mano, abrió la válvula del depósito y vacio un poco de combustible en el reseco leño para después encenderlo con una cerilla. Fluttershy quedo muy impresionada con la facilidad que hacia estas cosas gracias a sus singulares "cascos".

-Gracias… esta habitación es muy fría en esta época del año, además en cuanto te quites la ropa, el frio podría hacerte daño-

-¿A qué te refieres con que "me quite la ropa"?- Canek temía lo inevitable.

-¿No pensaras dormir con la ropa húmeda cierto?, ya me encargare de que Rarity te traiga un cambio nuevo mañana por la mañana, pero será mejor que te quites esas prendas mojadas antes de que enfermes- en efecto la nieve había empapado la ropa de Canek, pero pese a esto se negó a obedecer, pero pronto cambio de idea cuando vio que Fluttershy se acercaba Descidida a despojarlo de sus prendas como lo hizo en el baño la noche pasada.

-deacuerdo, lo hare…- sin embargo esta vez la pegaso desvió su mirada por iniciativa propia en un intento por darle privacidad. Una vez estuvo en aquel bóxer de licra

Fluttershy le extendió una cobija que había sacado de un baúl que descansaba a los pies de la cama, cuidando que su mirada no viera su cuerpo descubierto.

-Cúbrete con esto… sé que no te gusta que te vean si tu ropa, así que cúbrete con esto- este gesto en particular fue de mucho agrado para el joven. Una vez estuvo todo listo la pegaso lo condujo hasta la cama donde lo arropó, después ella tomo un cobertor del baúl y se envolvió a un costado de Canek quedando de espaldas el uno del otro y en cobijas individuales. Pese a esto el joven no pudo evitar sentir los temblores de Fluttershy producto de los nervios. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la pegaso cayera Victima del cansancio y quedara profundamente dormida, sin embargo Canek no podía evitar sentir pena al compartir la misma cama con aquella amble anfitriona, así que en cunato esta quedo dormida, se levantó de la cama para tomar algunos cobertores extras del baúl, procurando no hacer ruido, con estos improvisó un delgado colchón sobre el suelo, quedando a un costado de Fluttershy como si de un perro guardián que duerme a los pies de su amo se tratara, se sentó envuelto en la cobija y al quedar este lado frente a la chimenea, se puso a observar las tenues brazas que tronaban sordamente, pensando en el mañana al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la tranquila respiración de su anfitriona, la cual daba suspiros entre sueño. Canek observaba las debiles ascuas del carbón y las danzantes sombras que estas producían en la habitación, hasta que eventualmente cayó en un profundo y placentero sueño del cual no recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente.

Cada día acerba mas al joven hacia su destino, un destino lleno de sufrimiento y culpa. No faltaba mucho antes de que ese joven se encontrara frente a frente con ese fatídico destino, mientras las garras sombrías de la ambición seguían avanzando lentas pero sin sueño.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, me disculpo por tardar tanto tiempo en publicar la historia, pero recuerden, esta historia llegara a su conclusión, así que estén pendientes de los nuevos capítulos, y espero no haberlos defraudado con este capítulo. Como adelanto, nuestro joven amigo pasara su ultimo dia en Ponyville y se trasladará hacia Canterlot (mitad del capítulo en Ponyville y la otra mitad en Canterlot), así que muy posiblemente sea un capitulo largo el que se avecina, así que les pido paciencia como de costumbre para poder tejer mejor la historia.

También quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mi editora y a Argos Hoof por su critica tan sincera a los borradores de este capitulo.

Se despide su amigo comino628


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

Canek despertó de su letargo con un gran bostezo alrededor de las 6:30 a.m. justo cuando al sol le faltaban algunos minutos para comenzar a asomarse entre las colinas lejanas. Las moribundas brazas que yacían en la chimenea apenas y lograban evitar que el frio se del todo de la habitación. Después de unos estiramientos leves sobre su lecho, el joven observo a la amable pegaso que descansaba sumida aun en un pesado sueño, después de todo ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, aunado al desgaste de las emociones del día anterior fueron suficientes para sumirla en un dulce y profundo sueño.

-"pobrecilla, es mejor dejarla descansar…pero comienza a hacer frio…"- pensó el joven arrodillado sobre aquel colchón improvisado que había preparado la noche anterior. Se puso de pie cubierto por una de las cobijas, se acercó hacia silla donde descansaba su ropa, la tomo entre sus manos percatándose de que estaba aún un poco húmeda, pero esto no le impidió colocársela nuevamente. Al colocarse aquellas prendas tan cómodas le fue imposible no recordar el gran trabajo de Rarity con una alegre sonrisa. Una vez vestido, levantó las cobijas del suelo, y las depositó nuevamente en el baúl, tomo un leño pequeño y lo colocó entre las débiles brazas para después vaciar un poco de combustible de la lámpara para darle un pequeño empujón al fuego.

-"con esto debería bastar, al menos hasta que despierte"- en efecto, Canek había observado unos leves temblores en Fluttershy producto del frio de aquella mañana gélida.

Después de colocarse sus sandalias, descendió silenciosamente con lámpara en mano por la escalera que daba a la recepción del lugar. La cálida luz de la lámpara iluminó la planta baja conforme Canek descendió las escaleras, el lugar era considerablemente más frio que el cuarto de Fluttershy, pero aun así no dejaba de ser un lugar acogedor. Se dirigió a la salida de la casa para apreciar mejor la salida del sol y del paisaje que ofrecía el lugar. Poco a poco el sol fue ganando terreno en el horizonte iluminando con la rojiza luz matutina, pronto Canek no necesitaría de la lámpara así que la apagó.

-"si tan solo tuviese mis botas… andar por la nieve no sería un problema"- pensaba el joven aletargado. Después de un momento decidió volver a la habitación de Fluttershy donde esta aun dormía apaciblemente. Se acurrucó a un costado de la cama sobre el suelo en la misma posición que había dormido, y escuchando el crujir de las brasas quedo dormido por completo.

-despierta dormilón, ya es de día…- dijo una vocecilla que lo despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos el leño ya se había consumido del todo, la cama se encontraba tendida. Al girar su vista, vio a Fluttershy a un costado suyo. Eran aproximadamente las 7:45 a.m. y Fluttershy ya se encontraba con una gran ánimo dibujado en sus ojos, los cuales no dejaban de verlo con cierta ternura.

-¿Cuándo te despertaste?- respondió sorprendido Canek de haberse quedado dormido.

-justo cuando regresabas a la alcoba.

-lo siento Fluttershy, no era mi intensión despertarte-

-oh no, no ha sido ninguna molestia… espero haya descansado. Pero ¿Por qué dormiste en el suelo?- Canek se puso torpemente de pie aun con los ojos pesados.

-simplemente me apetecía, he dormido mucho tiempo en el suelo, así que al poco tiempo de recostarme en la cama comencé a sentirme incomodo, por lo que opte por dormir en el suelo- nuevamente, la explicación fue una patética mentira que Fluttershy no tuvo problema en identificar, sin embargo, fingió que le creía, después de todo ella era consciente de que aquel humano le costaba ser sincero con los demás.

-podría acompañarme un momento… aunque claro si quiere dormir más tiempo lo entiendo… perdón por ser tan inoportuna…-dijo Fluttershy.

-descuida, ya estoy despierto- entonces Canek se puso de pie y siguió a Fluttershy hasta el baño donde una tina de agua caliente lo esperaba, a un costado un banquillo con una toalla, jabones y un frasco con champú estaban dispuestos.

-"¡no de nuevo!"- pensó Canek sin poder evitar un gesto de preocupación al recordar su experiencia en la biblioteca.

-descuide señor Canek, esta vez lo dejare solo para que tome un baño relajante… preparé algunos jabones aromáticos y puede quedarse dentro el tiempo que considere necesario…- Canek quedó sorprendido al escuchar estas consideradas palabras.

- tengo que salir un momento, supongo que no querrás usar de nuevo esa ropa sucia ¿verdad?...además tenemos que cambiarte esos vendajes…-la mirada tímida y el dulce tono de voz hicieron que Canek le acariciara las crines de la cabeza. Fluttershy se ruborizo al momento.

-muchas gracias por las atenciones, antes de venir a este mundo, nadie había sido amable como lo han sido tú y tus amigas… espero algún día poder pagarles esto…- Fluttershy sonrió complacida.

-de acuerdo, entonces regresare pronto, pórtate bien pequeñín- dicho esto salió velozmente rumbo al pueblo.

-"¿pequeñín?"- pensó extrañado Canek, pero pronto no le dio mucha importancia. Canek se desnudó, retiro los vendajes sucios y lentamente entro en el agua caliente. Talló velozmente su cuerpo y limpió su cabello. El resto del tiempo se sumergió en la bañera para relajarse mientras sentía la suave caricia del agua en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a divagar nuevamente acerca de su estancia en Ponyville, finalmente llegó a una conclusión, "me gustaría quedarme aquí por siempre…", sin embargo y con dolor se desengañó, después de todo no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, debía buscar la manera de regresar a su mundo y seguir ayudando a las víctimas de las guerrillas. Lo que le angustiaba más era la incertidumbre referente a lo que había sucedido con los niños del refugio y el cómo se encontraba su amigo Óscar. Después de torturarse con esos pensamientos tornó su atención en sus anfitrionas, pensó en cada una de ellas como amiga pese a las dificultades que habían tenido. Por alguna extraña razón una poni en particular vino a su mente… Twilight. Por alguna razón sentía una especie de tristeza por ella, sentía como si él le hubiera hecho algo horrible, tenía remordimientos sin razón aparente.

-debería hacer algo por ella…- se sintió desesperado al traerla a sus memorias, él se había dado cuenta la noche anterior de que ella se comportaba de manera extraña, como si a propósito se quisiera aislar.

-¿ha terminado?, le he traído algo de ropa…. ¿puedo pasar?- se escuchó Fluttershy del otro lado de la puerta.

-dame un segundo, enseguida salgo- el joven salió lentamente de la tina para secarse, ató la toalla a su cintura, otra en su mano derecha en la cual algunas ampollas yacían sobre la piel quemada y rosada, aunque eran mínimas en comparación con la de días anteriores, y se dispuso a salir, después de todo no le importaba que Fluttershy lo viera así después de lo sucedido en el baño de la biblioteca.

-muchas gracia….-grande fue la sorpresa al ver que Fluttershy no estaba sola, la acompañaba Rarity y Dash. Los tres se ruborizaron al verse en tan peculiar situación, inclusive las alas de Dash se extendieron involuntariamente al verlo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de esto salió corriendo rumbo a otra habitación sin poder disimular en lo más mínimo su sobresalto.

-a…a… aquí tienes tu ropa- dijo Rarity mientras escondía la mirada al mismo tiempo que hacia levitar un paquete de un tamaño mediano delicadamente atado con listones rojos. Canek lo tomó torpemente, agradeciendo y entró velozmente al baño con el pulso acelerado.

-"¡¿Qué rayos me sucede…?! ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte?- se preguntaba Dash mientras sus alas lentamente volvían a su lugar. De igual manera, Rarity y Canek se preguntaban lo mismo. Fluttershy tampoco entendió que era lo que sucedía con sus compañeras.

Una vez que Canek se tranquilizó abrió el paquete, este contenía un atuendo idéntico al que llevaba puesto además de ropa interior, solamente que esta vez el paquete tenía algo extra. Al retirar la ropa se topó con un par de botas de color negro y unos calcetines grises. Las botas eran de un corte similar a las que el tenia, sin embargo las costuras eran un tanto peculiares, sin duda se trataba de un excelente trabajo artesanal típico de ponyville. Finalmente se colocó todo, guardando su ropa sucia en el paquete para después atarla nuevamente con los listones. Nuevamente la ropa fue totalmente de su agrado, era cómoda y ligera, sin embargo lo que más lo impresiono fueron aquellas botas. Pese a ser un calzado sumamente especializado e inexistente hasta ese momento en ese mundo lograron fabricarlo. El forro interno era sumamente cómodo sin duda una obra de arte, el único detalle que tenía era que le quedaban un poco más grandes tanto de largo como de ancho, pero no era algo que realmente le molestara. Los vendajes que se había quitado no estaban tan manchados del todo, así decidió colocárselos de nuevo.

Cuando Canek salió no había nadie en el pasillo, caminó lentamente hasta la sala principal donde estaba la puerta que daba al exterior, donde se encontraban Fluttershy y Rarity.

-¿y bien?, ¿te agrada tu nuevo calzado?- preguntó nerviosa Rarity a sabiendas de que un trabajo como ese era algo más complicado que los atuendo s que había estado preparando.

-ahora que lo dices me quedaron un poco grandes, pero solo un poco, nada que me moleste ni estorbe- dijo Canek mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia las chicas con paso firme de sus nuevas botas que ser cernían hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla.

-¡oh!, lo lamento tanto ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya permitido que sucediera…?!- Rarity no pudo decir palabra alguna pues Canek se había arrodillado sobre una de sus piernas y había envuelto con sus torpes brazos el cuello de Rarity en un abrazo recargando su cabeza contra la de ella tiernamente.

-no tengo palabras para expresarte mi gratitud, créeme que lo que haces es más de lo que merezco- le susurro tiernamente al oído el joven agradecido –por favor no te preocupes por un detalle tan pequeño, ¿de acuerdo?- dicho esto apretó delicadamente el abrazo en un suspiro para después desprenderse de ella.

-de acuerdo…- Rarity no sabía cómo reaccionar ante semejante muestra de aprecio así que se limitó verlo directo a los ojos mientras intentaba descifrar aquellos sentimientos que la invadían.

-¿Qué hay de su brazo?... ¡¿acaso uso las mismas vendas de ayer?!- Fluttershy estaba a punto de correr a buscar unas vendas en su botiquín, pero el joven la interrumpió rápidamente.

-descuida Fluttershy, te prometo que iré más tarde con la enfermera a que me los cambie, posiblemente me de algún otro medicamento como ayer- Fluttershy no quería que se fuera así como así, una herida era una herida y había que cuidarla hasta que sanase, y aun mas una quemadura como la que se extendía hasta su antebrazo, sin embargo, pese a sus deseos de cambiar ese vendaje, optó por darle más libertad al joven.

-prométame que ira lo más pronto posible a que revisen ese casco-

-te lo prometo- contestó el joven alegremente, aunque aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que se refierieran a sus extremidades como "cascos".

-por cierto, ¿les molestaría si camino un momento a solas? Necesito un poco de espacio para pensar- ninguna de las presentes tuvo objeción alguna.

-ten cuidado Canek, no te desvíes al bosque, recuerda que es peligroso. Sigue el sendero y te llevará a la plaza central de Ponyville.- le aconsejo Rarity

Entonces el joven partió silenciosamente no sin antes despedirse y agradecer a Fluttershy por sus atenciones.

Durante el camino, Canek se seguía preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez.

-"¿Por qué siento este remordimiento hacia Twilight?, es algo profundo….pero ¿por qué?... "- no importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, no lograba entender el origen de su culpa, sin embargo decidió hacer algo por Twilight, quizá así sus extraños remordimientos se desvanecerían, además podría mejorar sus relaciones con aquella curiosa unicornio que tantas veces le había causado problemas.

Algunos ponis ya estaban en las calles pese a ser muy temprano, las naranjas crestas solares acariciaban parcialmente al pueblo dibujando largas sombras a lo largo del lugar. Algunos habitantes se detuvieron a saludarle amistosamente, como si de uno de ellos se tratara. Pronto sus pasos lo llevaron a la biblioteca, llamó a la puerta y fue recibido por Spike quien parecía haberse despertado.

-vaya que te gusta madrugar…- gimoteó el dragón para después dar un gran bostezo.

-lo lamento Spike, pero es mi último día en el pueblo y quería aprovecharlo al máximo- el pequeño dragón se extrañó ante aquella respuesta, después de todo Canek quería partir a Canterlot lo más pronto posible la noche anterior.

-¿podría pasar?, necesito hablar con Twilight.

-por supuesto, no ha podido dormir toda la noche y creo que le caería bien un poco de compañía diferente a la mía.

El joven humano atravesó el portal de la biblioteca, subió por las escaleras guiado por el dragón hasta llegar a la habitación de Twilight donde Spike se dejó caer dentro del cesto donde solía dormir. Sobre la cama yacía la violácea unicornio envuelta en un cobertor de cascos a cabeza, hecha un ovillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar descansando…- la voz apesadumbrada de Twilight se escuchaba abatida. Entonces el joven acercó una silla a un costado de la cama de la unicornio y se sentó haciéndole un poco de compañía.

-vine aquí porque quería pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad contigo…

-¿en verdad?...juraría que soy de tus ponis menos preferida…tú sabes… después de todos los malentendidos y problemas en los que te he metido…- cuando Twilight se descubrió su rostro se revelaron unos ojos enrojecidos, además unas ojeras delineaban sus ojos.

-lo siento… no he podido dormir en toda la noche… tuve algunas pesadillas… me temo que no podre acompañarte, solo te estorbaría…

-entonces me quedare aquí a hacerte compañía mientras concilias el sueño…- Twilight no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba mientras recostaba su cabeza contra la suave almohada.

El joven entonces hizo la silla a un costado y se sentó en el filo de la cama, extendió su mano sobre la cabeza de la unicornio lentamente, y con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar su crin mientras las hebras se deslizaba en su mano, pasó sus dedos tiernamente a lo largo de su sensible cuerno, sin embargo esto no le molestó en lo más mínimo a Twilight. La joven unicornio se sintió invadida por una agradable sensación que no había sentido desde que era una potrilla, una sensación similar a cuando sus padres la arropaban antes de dormir.

-me quedaré aquí a cuidar tu sueño…- dijo con voz apacible mientras sus dedos se deslizaban a su rostro, y en un gesto tierno cerró los parpados de Twilight para seguir acariciando su crin delicadamente.

-¿Por qué haces esto?...- preguntó Twilight mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-sé que no he sido la mejor persona contigo…y quisiera remediar eso…- contestó el joven mientras limpiaba aquella lagrima con un tierno gesto de sus dedos, después de eso posó su mano sobre su lomo, y con torpes movimientos comenzó a darle un pequeño masaje sintiendo centímetro a centímetro los músculos contraídos bajo la piel de su anfitriona. Twilight se sonrojó inmediatamente, pero no puso objeción alguna contra este gesto. Después avanzó con su mano sobre uno de sus cascos delanteros, entonces Twilight aprisiono la mano del joven entre sus dos cascos como si de un oso de felpa se tratara. Canek sentía como poco a poco la culpa que sentía iba desapareciendo. Ni Canek ni Twilight hicieron movimiento alguno, hasta que finalmente Twilight quedó profundamente dormida. El joven se quedó sentado sintiendo la respiración de Twilight sobre su mano y sus latidos a través de sus calidos cascos. El rostro de Twilight se veía apacible y feliz, a diferencia de las terribles pesadillas que le habían aquejado la noche anterior, esta vez se encontraba en un mundo de ensueño y fantasía rodeada por sus amigas mientras reían y cantaban. Canek permaneció a su lado resguardando su sueño como prometió, mientras inconcientemente comenzo a tararear suavemente aquella habia escuchado de los labios de Pinkie la noche anterior.

Eran aproximadamente las 10:12 a.m. cuando escuchó la tenue voz de Spike.

-deberías aprovechar para conocer un poco mejor el pueblo antes de que partas a Canterlot, descuida, yo cuidaré de ella.

El joven entonces deslizo delicadamente la mano entre los cascos tibios de Twilight para después ponerse de pie y echó una última mirada a la unicornio antes de salir silenciosamente del lugar. Poco antes de salir Spike le dirigió unas palabras:

-espera un momento, sé que no es mucho, pero es mejor que nada- el dragón le extendió un par de monedas doradas acuñadas con el rostro de Celestia por un lado y un extraño símbolo al reverso. El joven intentó devolverle las monedas pero el dragón se negó argumentando que no podía andar por ahí sin dinero.

-te lo agradezco, veré la manera de pagarte esto en cuanto pueda.

-descuida…tómalo como pago por las cenas que tuvimos…no todos los días se puede comer carne…- ambos quedaron en silencio con una leve sonrisa en sus labios para después partir rumbo a la plaza central. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse en la plaza central donde tomo asiento al borde de la fuente que habia en el centro de la explanada apreciando el lugar, la nieve parecía que tenía poco tiempo de haber sido limpiada de esa zona, pues se podía ver a algunos habitantes con palas que se retiraban quien sabe a dónde. Cerca de la fuente vio un pequeño establecimiento donde colgaba un letrero con una taza de café en el. Se acercó lentamente y tomo asiento en una de las mesas del exterior. Un joven unicornio se acercó nervioso hacia el con el menú flotando a un costado.

-¿le puedo… ayudar en algo?

-me gustaría desayunar algo, aunque me temo que no puedo leer el menú, ¿podrías leerlo para mí?- el joven empleado comenzó a leer uno a uno los platos y entremeses como emparedados de margaritas y paja cocida, los cuales Canek descarto inmediatamente, después menciono algunas bebidas y finalmente los postres, los cuales en su mayoría tenían de procedencia la tienda donde Pinkie Pie trabajaba. Finalmente el joven se decantó por un espagueti con pimientos, sopa de legumbres, una taza de café y un jugo de naranja.

-¿gusta algún postre con sus alimentos?

-no gracias...-contestó el joven.

Mientras su comida era preparada, observaba como la luz del sol matutino pintaba algunas nubes de colores rojizas, algunas otras rosadas y otras comenzaban a blanquearse conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Un viento frio sacudió el mantel de la mesa suavemente y se coló bajo el manto del joven.

El aire puro llenó sus pulmones en un profundo suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de aquel viento que le acariciaba el rostro. Al poco tiempo llegó el camarero con su orden flotando a un costado.

-¿algo más en lo que lo pueda servir?

-prepare la cuenta de una vez por favor, no planeo estar aquí mucho tiempo, ¿con esto será suficiente?- extendió entonces el par de monedas que Spike le había dado. En ese instante un poni atabiado con un elegante atuendo y con un toque refinado salió de la tienda, al parecer era el dueño del lugar.

-descuide, el desayuno corre por cuenta de la casa- la voz grave y recatada concordaba con el robusto cuerpo del poni.

-¿puedo preguntar a qué debo tanta amabilidad?-

-nuestra princesa nos pidió que fuéramos amables con usted, es mejor que utilice esas monedas en algo diferente, además su visita es beneficiosa para el negocio- entonces el poni trajeado se despidió amablemente y se retiró de nuevo hacia el interior del restaurante sin darle oportunidad a Canek de protestar, por lo que a su parecer, era una amabilidad un poco exagerada, sin embargo pronto entendió las últimas palabras del dueño del restaurante. En efecto, algunos otros ponis habían acudido a las mesas aledañas, llenando casi por completo esta sección del establecimiento, ordenaban diferentes platillos, aunque la intención de todos era observar al joven y su peculiar forma de comer.

-"ya veo…parece que soy el espectáculo central… en fin, supongo que no está mal darles un poco de entretenimiento…"- pensó el joven mientras se disponía a comer ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes. Canek se limitó a ignorarlos y desayunar tranquilamente, después de todo ya no le molestaba aquella curiosidad colectiva.

Canek devoró velozmente el plato de espagueti, el cual le resulto uno de los platillos más agradables desde su llegada, aún más que la misma carne, el sabor de los pimientos salteados en mantequilla y ajo era algo exquisito. Después pasó a las sopa, la cual no resultó nada fuera de lo normal, finalmente bebió su jugo de naranja de golpe. Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados con la velocidad que devoraba los platillos, todo el show no le tomo más de 10 minutos. Finalmente tomo la taza de café entre sus dedos y dando unos sorbos dirigió una mirada a los presentes quienes intentaron disimular sus miradas.

-"vaya que esto es divertido"- pensó el joven mientras veía los rostros de los clientes ruborizados.

Después clavó su mirada en el horizonte entrando en un estado contemplativo, ni siquiera los susurros de los ponis de las otras mesas, que pronto se convirtieron en claras conversaciones, le pudieron sacar del trance en el que se encontraba, dando sorbos de vez en cuanto a su café mientras continuaba en su estado contemplativo. En su cabeza afloraban pensamientos alegres recordando eventos como la fiesta de la noche anterior, o el despertar bajo el ala de Fluttershy, sin embargo, su mente comenzó a evocar otros recuerdos: su familia, su vida al servicio de la milicia, su amigo Óscar, las víctimas de las guerrillas, el ataque al refugio…

-"no debería perder tanto el tiempo, ya habrá tiempo para disfrutar este mundo…no debo permitirme volverme débil mientras Óscar se recupera… no sabemos que es lo que nos espera una vez regresemos…"- este último pensamiento le partió el corazón…

Eran cerca de las 11:00 a.m. cuando una voz familiar lo sacó de su trance.

-¡hey vaquero!, pensé que estaba con Fluttershy, ¿acaso piensas escaparte de nuevo?- bromeó Applejack quien se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba.

-aunque así fuera no creo que llegaría muy lejos, además solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco- contestó Canek poniéndose de pie para después acabar con su café de un solo sorbo.

-¡oh! ¡por poco lo olvido! lo siento, será mejor que me vaya para dejar todo listo para el viaje de esta noche- Applejack se mostraba contenta y radiante aquella mañana, o quizá era el buen humor del joven el que lo hacía ver todo de mejor manera.

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿podría abusar de tu confianza?

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- respondió la campirana poni mientras este se acercaba a su oreja para susurrarle algo

– este….creo que si… si, supongo que no hay problema… ¿para qué quieres…? de acuerdo no preguntare- respondia con voz baja Applejack con cada palabra de Canek.

Finalmente el joven se puso de pie y llamó al joven camarero, en cuanto este se acercó Canek le extendió una de las monedas al joven.

-señor, su cuenta ya la pago la casa, no es necesario…- comenzó a protestar torpemente el camarero.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero yo nunca dije que esta moneda era para pagar la cuenta, esto es tu propina, así que no me digas que hacer con mi dinero y acéptala ¿de acuerdo?- entonces la moneda comenzó a flotar a un costado del camarero.

-muchas gracias por su generosa propina, ¡vuelva pronto!

En cuanto se despidieron Canek y Applejack salieron rumbo a la granja en un silencio contemplativo, mientras Canek observaba curioso su alrededor. Desde que llego no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar con detenimiento los alrededores, así que aprovechó la ocasión para hacerlo por primera vez.

Canek no se había percatado, pero desde que salió de casa de Fluttershy alguien lo había estado siguiendo, escondida entre las nubes matutinas se encontraba Dash observándolo desde las alturas. Aun no podía descifrar exactamente qué era lo que había pasado en la mañana, pero aun así tenía la necesidad de estar con el joven.

-"¡¿pero qué sucede contigo Dash?! ¡¿Desde cuando eres una acosadora?!"- se reprimía, sin embargo, lo que su mente decía y lo que su cuerpo hacia eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Aun así, siguió volando sobre de ellos sin ser detectada.

Pronto llegaron a la granja, se dirigieron directamente al granero donde había pasado la noche con las chicas y comenzaron a hablar de algo que Dash no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-me pregunto qué es lo que harán- en ese momento Canek se introdujo al granero y Applejack se dirigió hacia un cobertizo, en ese instante Dash aprovecho para moverse entre las nubes hasta quedar sobre el granero, descendió velozmente y entro por una de las ventanas superiores y se alojó en los tablones del segundo piso del mismo, desde ahí podría ver y escuchar con claridad lo que sucedía. Observó con detenimiento como es que Canek despejaba una sección del lugar, moviendo un poco la paja hacia un lado dejando el suelo llano. Al poco tiempo llegó Applejack con una larga y gruesa cuerda y un par de tabas de aproximadamente una pulgada y media.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?- inquirió un poco preocupada Applejack.

-solo un poco de ejercicio… eso es todo, necesito aclarar mi mente, además tengo un último favor que pedirte.

-¿algo más?- Applejack no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser mandadera, sin embargo no se podía negar ante aquel joven –intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda.

-¿podrías traer en hora y media a la enfermera que me ha estado atendiendo?

-¡¿una enfermera?! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que vas a hacer ahí dentro?!

-haré ejercicio, eso es todo, pero el sudor manchara las vendas, y necesitan ser cambiadas, tengo con ellas desde ayer y le prometí a Fluttershy que me encargaría de que se remplazaran a la menor brevedad - Applejack asintió con la cabeza un poco insegura para después decir con voz vacilante.

-de acuerdo vaquero, pero procura no excederte. No soy médico ni nada por el estilo ¡pero vaya, chico! Yo opino que necesitas descansar más- diciendo esto dió media vuelta insegura de si hacia lo correcto.

-"¡¿ejercicio?! ¡¿con esas lesiones?! Hasta yo sé que se debe descansar cuando alguien se encuentra en esas condiciones"- pensaba Dash mientras veía como canek cerraba las puertas del granero tras de sí.

Lo que siguió fué un ritual un tanto extraño, o al menos eso creyó Dash. Canek comenzó a atar la cuerda alrededor del poste central del granero que sostenía la estructura al mismo tiempo que su semblante había cambiado por completo. Su rostro se volvió seco y serio, su mirada se tornó fría, inclusive Dash sintió temor por aquella expresión que pareciese sedienta de sangre.

-"¿Qué es lo que le sucede?"- seguía cuestionando Dash mientras continuaba como vigía silenciosa de aquel espectáculo, siempre oculta en las sombras de la segunda planta.

Canek se despojó de su manto y su camisa revelando su torso y su hombro vendado manchado levemente por un fluido amarillento, se arrodillo sobre el suelo colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos y cerró los ojos para comenzar a meditar.

Después de unos pocos minutos se volvió de pie y comenzó a calentar cada una de sus articulaciones. Los musculatura desarrollada le era interesante a Dash al punto de que casi resbala del segundo piso por intentar tener una mejor visión de Canek. Después del breve calentamiento, comenzó a hacer flexiones, pese a los gestos secos de Canek productos de su adolorido hombro, este continúo lentamente. Dash comenzó a contar observando su capacidad física, sin embargo no pasó más allá de las 50 flexiones. Después continuó con una serie de abdominales a las cuales de igual manera no sobrepaso las 100. Dash se decepcionó un poco al ver la poca resistencia física del joven, ella creía que tendría una condición superior a lo que sus ojos veían, sin embargo permaneció en silencio observando siempre atentamente.

Justo cuando Dash pensó que Canek había terminado, el joven se colocó de pie con los pies juntos y las palmas a cada costado mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente de manera similar cuando ella había intentado derribarlo el primer día que el llego.

Canek comenzó a moverse de una manera extraña, dando suaves golpes al aire, y tomando ciertas posiciones ciertamente extrañas a los ojos de Dash. Extendió sus brazos al frente para después mover sus manos como si estuviese abriendo una cortina de par en par con las palmas abiertas, después recogió sus brazos siguiendo un movimiento circular para después dar un fuerte golpe al aire con las dos palmas abiertas al centro. Este fue uno de los muchos movimientos extraños que comenzó a hacer. Su cuerpo no tardó mucho en bañarse en sudor, sus músculos se definieron más debido a la hinchazón que se produce en estos al ejercitarlos, su cuerpo pese a ser delgado, era en cierta forma imponente, siempre con esa mirada fría y distante. Una vez terminados los movimientos colocó las tablas entre un par de ladrillos sobre el suelo, se colocó frente a ellos y en un instante partió ambas tablas con la palma abierta.

-"¡si sigue así se va a lesionar de gravedad el brazo!"- Dash de verdad se encontraba preocupada, pero cual si fuera gárgola de catedral, esta se mantuvo firme en su lugar consumida por la ansiedad. A menudo Canek se tomaba el hombro con un gesto de dolor plasmado en su rostro.

El joven se acercó al poste forrado con cuerdas y comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos desplazándose en torno al pilar, como si esquivara algo, finalmente comenzó a asestar golpes secos y contundentes contra la estructura. Se desplazaba a un costado y acertaba un golpe con un codo y con el antebrazo, se desplazaba de nuevo y golpeaba con el puño en otro lado, se movía una vez más y asestaba una recia patada en lo alto del poste. Los movimientos se comenzaron a desencadenar con una cadencia y fuerza cada vez mayor golpeando una y otra vez el poste con la mano herida, después de todo era diestro. Con cada golpe que daba los vendajes comenzaban a mancharse y no precisamente de sudor. Los nudillos mancillados del joven habían comenzado a sangrar levemente así como su hombro comenzaba supurar aquel amarillento fluido producto de la infección que aún no había sido controlada del todo. Dash no podía soportar un momento más la inmolación de su cuerpo estallando en un grito reclamante y desesperado mientras descendía del segundo piso.

-¡detente! ¡No sigas!- Canek se quedó atónito ante la pegaso que se dirigía a él como si le fuese a reclamar algo.

-¿desde cuándo estas aquí?- inquirió el joven sorprendido ante la mirada preocupada de la pegaso.

-desde el inicio… pero eso es lo de menos ¡si sigues golpeándote así terminaras por destrozar tu brazo!- Canek en el fragor del entrenamiento no se había percatado del estado de sus nudillos los cuales se encontraban nadando en un vendaje carmín.

-lo siento… pensé que podría hacer esto…pero creo que sobreestime mi condición…no era mi intención preocuparte- Canek cayó en cuenta de su imprudencia, se había dejado llevar por los pensamientos de aquella tarde en el café, había sentido la necesidad de ser más fuerte, pero jamás lograría conseguirlo con un cuerpo en malas condiciones. Canek se sentó en el suelo con las manos recargadas en las rodillas y la mirada viendo de lleno el suelo. Canek parecía preocupado y frustrado por tal realidad.

-¿a quién quiero engañar?, no puedo fingir ser un paladín inquebrantable… - musito entre dientes el joven con la actitud de un viejo guerrero derrotado.

-¡no te desanimes!, todo está bien, siempre y cuando prometas no hacer un entrenamiento tan violento como este, hay otras formas de hacerte fuerte, pero primero espera a que tus heridas sanen, ¿de acuerdo?- Dash le tendió un casco para ayudarlo aponerse de pie el cual el joven tomo instintivamente para apoyarse.

-por cierto, esos movimientos que hiciste antes, eran parecidos a los de aquella vez… tu sabes…- Dash intento cambiar la conversación un poco aunque escogió un tema poco adecuado, sin embargo logro capturar la atención de Canek. El semblante del joven cambio poco a poco al escuchar estas palabras, había pasado de una actitud intimidadora a una más amable aunque un poco áspera, había vuelto a ser el Canek que ella conocía.

-lo que viste hace un momento fue una simulación de un combate, sirve para mejorar los movimientos de defensa y ataque…ahora que lo pienso, tú me preguntaste una vez el porque te esquivaba con tanta facilidad…. ¿te gustaría aprender algo interesante?- Dash asintió mientras sentía como la emoción crecía dentro de ella. Secretamente había crecido en ella un particular interés en aquellos sistemas defensivos tan peculiares.

-la razón es sencilla, tu cuerpo habla por ti, si observas los hombros de alguien cuando tengas un combate, podrás observar un leve retrocesos en este antes de ser lanzado el golpe, de igual forma puedes detectar patadas y cualquier otro tipo de ataque, como tus embestidas de aquel día-

-eso explica mucho…

Los siguientes minutos Canek pasó a explicarle la aplicación de algunos de aquellos curiosos movimientos.

-quiero que imagines que frente a mi tengo un enemigo igual a mí, el cual está a punto de darme un golpe al rostro- Canek entonces se posiciono en el centro del granero y comenzó a hacer una secuencia de movimientos con su cuerpo. Tiempo atrás esto le hubiera parecido una ridiculez a Dash, sin embargo, su percepción había cambiado, ¡era capaz de ver lo terrible de aquellos "ridículos movimientos"!

-¿lo has notado verdad?- dijo el joven al hacer la demostración.

-has desviado su "casco" al mismo tiempo que le sujetabas con el tuyo, te acercaste y le golpeaste el rostro, y finalmente pateaste su costado- ¡Dash seguía sin poder creer que en verdad estuviera comprendiendo aquello!

-exacto- sonrió emocionado el joven- eres más aguda de lo que pensé- la pegaso asintió alegremente.

-¿qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña prueba?- explico el joven –quiero que observes mi cuerpo y lo leas, seré lento para que puedas hacerlo, fingiré algunos ataques y tu intentaras esquivarlos ¿te parece?

-¡ni hablar!, dijiste que no te excederías con el ejercicio, además necesitamos que te atiendan- dijo Dash al recordar la condición de Canek, especialmente su hombro.

-estaré bien… te lo prometo- la voz del joven sonaba segura y un poco retadora. Dash no sabía que contestar, ella realmente quería hacerlo, después de todo jamás había desistido en un reto, por otro lado no quería que el joven siguiera haciéndose más daño. Finalmente accedió a sabiendas de que esto podría conllevarle problemas… después de todo, no todos los días se podía aprender algo así, sin mencionar que no sabía cuándo Canek regresaría a su mudo perdiendo la oportunidad para siempre.

-de acuerdo…- Dash aceptaba de mala gana, aunque solo fuera en apariencia. Por dentro Dash estaba emocionada por aquella experiencia.

El ejercicio comenzó con golpes suaves y lentos, además de marcados con un ritmo bastante predecible y suave.

-observa mi cuerpo, lee mis ojos… cuida tu respiración…- le decía el joven entre cada movimiento mientras la pegaso se movía torpemente sobre sus cascos para evadir sus brazos. Volar a grandes velocidades era pan comido para Dash, pero coordinar sus cascos en el suelo para esquivar era algo muy diferente, era como si de una potrilla aprendiendo a caminar se tratase.

Poco a poco la joven pegaso comenzó a mejorar, afirmando sus cascos en el suelo, ajustando su respiración, coordinando sus cascos poco a poco, leyendo el cuerpo del joven así como sus ojos, hasta el punto de que en menos de 10 minutos el ritmo era un poco más veloz y los golpes apenas un poco más pesados.

-¡lo haces muy bien, tus reflejos son bastante buenos, además eres veloz!- Dash sonreía sorprendida por lo que estaba logrando. Los gritos típicos de un artista marcial comenzaron a salir tanto del maestro como del pupilo con cada golpe y cada exhalación de manera natural. Cuando menos se habían enterado, habían alcanzado un ritmo considerable dentro de una danza hipnótica y agitada. Sus miradas de entrecruzaban con la alegría de un par de bestias salvajes. Era curioso, Dash se comenzaba a sentir tan libre como cuando volaba. Este pensamiento le llevo a distraerse por un instante provocando un pequeño accidente. Uno de los puños del joven fue a dar directo a la nariz de la joven pegaso quien no había logrado reaccionar a tiempo para sortear tal ataque. El golpe pese a no ser fuerte basto para derribarla.

-¡lo siento! ¡¿Estás bien?!- exclamo Canek mientras corría a auxiliarla.

-no es nada, apenas fue un roce…- dijo Dash intentando no preocuparlo, sin embargo el golpe le pareció bastante doloroso. A los pocos segundo sintió que su nariz goteaba. Un pequeño hilo carmín se deslizo por una de las fosas nasales de Rainbow Dash.

-¡sangre!, ¡maldición! ¡Lo siento!- exclamaba atormentado el joven mientras Dash tallaba su casco contra su nariz para después ver la mancha rojiza en su pelaje. La hemorragia empeoro un poco a causa del casco de Dash.

-descuida, no es nada, solo fue un accidente- pese a las ambles palabras de Dash Canek se sentía muy tribulado, lo último que quería hacer era dañar a alguna de sus anfitrionas.

En ese preciso momento un grito lleno el lugar.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?!- se escuchó la voz de Applejack al mismo tiempo que las puertas del granero se abrían de par en par. La imagen de Applejack, la enfermera, un médico, y Rarity aparecieron en el lugar.

-solo fue un accidente, estábamos jugando un poco, eso es todo- intento defender a Canek. El joven quedo en silencio mientras unas miradas escrutadoras los apuñalaban. Finalmente el medico habló:

-enfermera, atienda a la pegaso, yo me encargare del humano- el potro se acercó hacia el joven y examino su polvoriento cuerpo. Retirando los vendajes pudo constatar que la herida de su hombro se encontraba en buenas condiciones, salvo por las supuraciones amarillentas que salían de este. Su mano presentaba heridas en los nudillos de la mano derecha, pero nada de gravedad. Sus quemaduras lucían mejor.

-¡rayos chico!, pensé haberte dicho que cuidaras tu cuerpo….en fin, parece que no te has hecho daño de gravedad, ¿pero qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?

-con esto bastara de momento doctor- interrumpió la enfermera mientras un par de gazas de algodón saturaban ambas fosas nasales de la pegaso- ahora su turno señor Canek- por alguna razón aquella enfermera siempre se mostraba tímida con el joven pese a atenderlo en repetidas ocasiones. Colocó astringente en una gasa y comenzó a limpiar delicadamente sus nudillos y hombros, les coloco una gasa limpia y ató con las vendas nuevamente –de esta manera las vendas sucias no tacaran sus heridas, pero deben de cambiarlas lo más pronto posible…

-ahora lo que necesitas es un buen baño chico- continuó el doctor – no queremos infecciones ¿verdad?

-¡pero me he bañado esta mañana doctor!

-debiste haber pensado eso antes de revolcarte en el polvo- el tono del doctor dió forma a lo que era una orden inapelable.

-de eso me puedo encargar yo- rompió el silencio Rarity mientras se acercaba al joven junto con Applejack- hoy por la noche partiremos a encontrarnos con la princesa, y no iba a permitir que nuestro invitado se presentara con esa apariencia…

-¡pero es que no estoy sucio!... ¿en verdad luzco tan mal?- protestó Canek interrumpiendo a Rarity pese a la obvia suciedad en su cuerpo –además mi ropa todavía luce bien.

-oh, no, no, no, ¿en verdad pensabas que dejaría que te presentaras con esas "fachas" ante su majestad?

-"pero si esas "fachas" las hiciste tu…"- pensó el joven un tanto incomodo mientras se colocaba de nuevo la camisa.

-esos trapos eran solo temporales mientras terminaba "mi obra"- a la mente se le vino aquel uniforme negro que había visto el día anterior. El rostro del joven se iluminó de pronto con un gesto que no pudo disimular –pero ni sueñes que dejare que lo uses en esas condiciones. Precisamente ayer me tomé la libertad de hacer una reservación para todos en el spa para estar relajados y presentables a nuestra llegada a Canterlot, parece que después de todo no fue tan mala idea. - el tono de Rarity sonaba triunfador, aunque el gesto de su rostro era desaprobatorio al ver al joven polvoriento y a la pegaso con la crin y las pezuñas hechas un lio total.

-la hora de la comida está cerca, creo podemos encargarnos de ese asunto más tarde ¿no crees Rarity?- interrumpió aquella campirana pony con su particular entonación mientras intentaba calmar un poco a aquella unicornio quien había tomado un papel un tanto severo.

-creo que tienes razón…-un suspiro salió de entre los labios de Rarity.

-supongo que mandaré a mi asistente a que atienda sus heridas más tarde. Enfermera, regresamos al hospital, hay mucho trabajo pendiente. - con esta orden ambos volvieron sobre sus pasos rumbo al hospital sin antes decir adiós.

Cuan si fueran un par de críos regañados, Canek y Dash salieron del granero poco después de que el medico se retirara, ambos se dirigieron rumbo a la plaza central en compañía de sus de sus dos centinelas. Por el camino Dash y Canek intercambiaban miradas juguetonas mientras que pequeñas sonrisas se dibujaban en sus rostros. Arribaron cerca de las 1:30 a la plaza central del pueblo, los habitantes caminaban alegres por las calles y un dulce aroma, procedente seguramente de la tienda donde trabaja Pinkie, inundaba el lugar.

-¡es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta!, ¿mesa para cuatro?- exclamo el trajeado dueño del café donde había tomado su almuerzo esa mañana Canek.

-sí, sírvanos el especial del día, y una ración extra de arroz guisado, oh casi lo olvido, nada de paja y flores en los platillos por atención a nuestro invitado, además un jarra de limonada y café- Rarity pareciese toda una experta en los entremeses del restaurante al punto de no necesitar la carta.

-¡por supuesto!- el potro partió rápidamente al interior del negocio mientras se escuchaba un ajetreo en la cocina.

De nueva cuenta el lugar se vio invadido por los curiosos quienes atiborraron con ordenes al camarero ordenando cualquier tipo de entremés con tal de poder estar ahí para observar al humano.

-¡vaya que eres popular! ¡No me había sentido así desde el último desfile de carros alegóricos!- Applejack se sorprendió al ver la velocidad con la que el lugar se había llenado.

-y que lo digas… esta mañana fue exactamente igual…- el joven pese a tener una actitud más afable comenzaba a incomodarse de nuevo.

El viento comenzó a soplar mientras el cielo se aglomeraba de nubes nuevamente, parecía que una ventisca azotaría el pueblo una vez más por la noche, por fortuna ellos ya no estarían en el pueblo para cuando eso sucediera. Algunos rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las revueltas nubes cual si fueran rayos divinos, el viento soplaba suave acariciando el rostro del joven que miraba con detenimiento el cielo el cual le traía recuerdos difuminados de sus infancia, de cuando sus padres Vivián y cuando convivía alegremente con su familia "¿Cómo es posible que aquello se fuera al infierno?" se preguntaba constantemente el joven mientras su mente surcaba el tribulado mar de sus recuerdos. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó fugazmente entre sus pensamientos y el mundo que le rodeaba, enervado por la suave caricia del frio viendo de aquel día. El trance no duro mucho, pues Applejack le dirigió unas palabras al joven.

-deberías de dejar de preocuparte Canek, tu amigo está en buenas manos, además hoy podrás verlo- Canek no pudo ocultar una expresión e incomodidad.

-lo sé… pero no es la salud de Óscar el único motivo que me preocupa…

-¿entonces qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?, si te sigues preocupando así te saldrán arrugas- bromeó Rarity mientras con un tono despreocupado.

-… el lugar donde fue atacado mi compañero era un refugio donde había más gente, en su mayoría eran niños a los que cuidábamos… no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto… si Óscar fue herido de tal gravedad ¿Qué habrá sido de los demás?... aunque supongo que no gano nada con preocuparme, solo espero poder regresar lo más pronto posible…- estas últimas palabras resonaron con doloroso eco en las cabezas de las tres ponis que lo acompañaban en la mesa. Ninguna de ellas quería que Canek dejara ese mundo, pero sabían muy bien que eso sucedería tarde que temprano.

-descuida, seguramente Óscar se encargó de ponerlos a todos a salvo, quizá fue el último en dejar el lugar y por eso fue herido…- pese a las buenas intenciones de Applejack por tranquilizar a Canek este comentario no fue de mucha ayuda. Canek sabia mejor que nadie que Óscar había corrido con suerte y que posiblemente había más de un fallecido.

Al ver a las chicas preocupadas optó por cambiar el tema y tomar una actitud más adecuada al momento pese a sentirse fatal por dentro. Dió un profundo suspiro y se dirigió con suaves palabras.

-supongo que ya habrá tiempo para preocuparme de eso, lamento amargarles la comida.

-no pasa nada vaquero, además es normal que estés preocupado- tanto Dash como Rarity asintieron apoyando a Applejack.

-supongo que tienes razón, debería relajarme más. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué clase de lugar es ese "spa" que mencionaste antes Rarity?- Canek hablaba con palabras huecas, solo les estaba dando un tema de conversación con el cual entretenerse mientras seguía pensando que acciones tomaría una vez volviera a su mundo.

-es un lugar aburrido…- suspiro Dash mientras recargaba su mentón en la mesa.

-ignórala cariño-dijo Rarity con aquel tono tan presuntuoso que la caracterizaba-el spa es un lugar donde puedes relajarte y descansar tus pobres cascos- Rarity hacia unos ademanes con los cascos cual si fuera toda una actriz –las demás no deben de tardar en llegar, aunque todavía no le he mencionado a Twilight nada al respecto. Fui a buscarle a la biblioteca poco antes de ir con ustedes al granero, pero Spike me dijo que seguía dormida, ¡vaya chica más perezosa!- protestó Rarity con un tono de indignación un tanto fingido.

En ese momento el mesero pareció con la orden de esa mesa, los platillos lucían deliciosos. Verduras al vapor acompañados de pimientos salteados y una guarnición de arroz adornaban el plato. Café y jugo y unas piezas de pan dulce complementaban la comida. Canek tomó una de las tazas de café jugueteando con el aza entre sus dedos un poco antes de dar un largo trago.

-supongo que alguien debe avisarle a la señorita Twilight- todas se sorprendieron al escuchar referirse a Twilight con tanta cortesía, inclusive Canek pensó que había exagerado un poco, aunque poco le importaba.

-camarero, podría poner mi plato para llevar- dijo amablemente Canek, después tomó un trozo de pan y lo remojo dentro del café deleitándose con su sabor mientras que el joven intendente le retiraba el plato.

-espera un momento, ¿Qué haces?- exclamo Rarity mientras veía como se llevaban el plato.

-avisare a Twilight de la reunión, además tengo un asunto que atender en lo privado- Canek hacia un pequeño ademan con la mano indicaba que necesitaba comer algo –sin mencionar que tengo un compromiso que atender con la señorita Twilight.

-ya veo… entonces será mejor que te apresures- dijo Applejack al entender de inmediato la clase de comida que lo esperaba en casa de Twilight –no queremos que enfermes ¿no es así?

-supongo que no hay remedio… los esperaremos en el spa dentro de dos horas, procuren no tardar- espetó Rarity con voz desenfada.

-los alcanzaremos a la brevedad posible- dicho esto tomó la comida empacada que le dió el mesero y partió rumbo a la biblioteca ante la decepcionada mirada de los curiosos.

Al llegar a la biblioteca fue recibido por Spike quien se encontraba ordenando algunos libros.

-¿ahora qué sucedió?- preguntó Spike al verle los vendajes manchados.

-un pequeño accidente, eso es todo. Cambiando de tema, Twilight no se ha levantado ¿verdad?- Canek se adentró a la cocina y dejó el empaque de comida sobre la mesa mientras se desprendía del manto que lo había estado cubriendo todo el tiempo.

-no, todavía sigue en su habitación descansando.

-perfecto, debería aprovechar mientras ella duerme- dicho esto se dirigió al pequeño montículo de nieve donde se encontraban enterrados su vital alimento. Los trozos de carne se encontraban completamente desangrados y de una tonalidad levemente amoratada típica de la carne parcialmente congelada. Spike se sintió emocionado al ver como tomaba un trozo de carne con su mano izquierda, para después entrar con el cual si fuera un trofeo.

-iré preparando una sartén- dijo el joven dragón corriendo a la cocina emocionado mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa aprobatoria en los labios del joven.

Twilight despertó lentamente de su lecho mientras estiraba sus extremidades torpemente. Pese a haber dormido pocas horas estas habían sido muy reparadoras, aunque un pequeño dolor de cabeza le aquejaba y una resequedad en su garganta clamaba por agua. Sus pupilas se adaptaron poco a poco a la luz que atravesaba las cortinas, al abrirlas de par en par el sol entró de golpe encegueciéndola por un instante.

-¿pero qué hora es?, parece que es muy tarde….- un gran y largo bostezo se abrió paso a través de las palabras de la unicornio adormilada. Pronto un olor llamo su atención, un olor familiar…. Instantes después descifró de qué se trataba.

-¡Canek debe estar aquí!- bajó silenciosamente mientras escuchaba a Canek teniendo una conversación con Spike. Se colocó cerca del marco de la puerta de la cocina, recargando su costado contra una pared intentado pasar inadvertida mientras escuchaba a aquellos dos del otro lado del muro.

-…de hecho mi intención original era darle un mensaje a la señorita Twilight…- al escuchar esta manera de referirse a ella y la entonación con que las pronunciaba el joven, hicieron que aquella pony enervada todavía por los perfumes de Morfeo, se sonrojara. Parecía como cuando un caballero se dirigía respetuosamente hacia su señor, o lo que en este caso era, su señora.

-…" ¿señorita Twilight?"...- musitó el dragón confundido - … ¿desde cuándo te diriges tan respetuosamente?, no quiero decir que seas un bárbaro sin educación, pero me extraña un poco…- continuó diciendo el dragón.

-…creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella después de todos los problemas que he causado, además si no fuera por ella, Óscar posiblemente no estaría vivo… todavía no sé cómo, pero parece ser que gracias a ella Óscar llegó a este mundo al igual que yo, y gracias a eso pudo recibir atención médica, y por esta razón le estoy agradecido, tienes suerte de estar bajo su tutela Spike…

-…ya lo creo, aunque en ocasiones puede llegar a ser gruñona y obstinada sin mencionar aprensiva…- Twilight frunció el ceño al escuchar esto por parte de su ayudante, pero pronto la molestia se evaporo con las últimas palabras de este -… sin embargo no sé qué haría sin ella, seguramente estaría perdido y solo en el mundo…

Twilight retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta su habitación nuevamente, después bajó las escaleras haciendo un ruido intencional para alertar de su presencia. Pronto entró a la cocina donde los vio sentados comiendo. Canek había troceado y asado unos pedazos de carne para después revolverlos con la comida que había traído desde el restaurante, dando como resultado un delicioso guiso, o al menos eso le parecían a Canek y al joven dragón. Al ver a Twilight, Canek agacho un poco la cabeza.

-lamento que tengas que presenciar de nuevo esto Twilight, esperaba terminar de comer antes de que te levantaras.

-no te preocupes, continúa, bastante tienes con lidiar con la preocupación de comer "eso" frecuentemente. –Twilight todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse del todo a la idea de verlos cometer tal acto, sin embargo no tuvo que presenciarlo por mucho tiempo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los platos fueron arrasados por aquel par de comensales.

-yo me encargare de la limpieza, además tenías algo que decirle a Twilight ¿no?- Spike comenzó a recoger la mesa al mismo tiempo que preparaba una tetera de té.

Canek se dirigió a la biblioteca seguido por Twilight quien clavaba su mirada en la empuñadura que sobresalía de la funda de su cadera, en cierta forma le resultaba algo familiar, sin embargo la leve somnolencia que le aquejaba todavía hizo que su atención se perdiera en un enorme bostezo. Asicalo rápidamente con su casco su crin que estaba revuelta y se tallo los ojos intentando no quedar dormida.

-lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño- comenzó a decir el joven mientras miraba las estanterías a su alrededor –pero venía a darte un mensaje de parte de Rarity- el joven parecía un poco distante mientras su mirada se perdía en los libreros, Twilight juraría que la estuviera ignorando de no ser porque le dirigía la palabra. El joven le explicó las leves lesiones que había tenido durante su rutina de "ejercicios" y de la sesión "relajante" que aquella presuntuosa unicornio había preparado para todos.

-no me sorprende de ella, pero tiene razón, no podemos presentarnos ante su majestad de esta manera- a aquella violácea unicornio le emocionaba la idea del viaje a Canterlot, podría ver a su hermano y a su querida amiga Cadence.

-por fortuna no solo vine a comer y a darte el mensaje…-el joven entonces volvió su mirada a los ojos de Twilight –quería pedirte un favor…

-¿Qué clase de favor necesitas?-

-todavía falta una hora para la cita con las demás chicas y me preguntaba si todavía está en pie tu propuesta de enseñarme a leer y escribir… sé que es un poco precipitado, pero ¿podríamos comenzar con lo básico?

-¡por supuesto!, pero con una condición – contestó Twilight mientras fruncía el señor con interés. –Tú harás lo mismo con tu escritura.

-¿para qué querrías leer y escribir en mi idioma?- Canek no le vio utilidad alguna a tal petición considerando que, exceptuando por Óscar y él, nadie más utilizaba dicho sistema de escritura.

-me gustaría dejar un registro sobre ustedes los humanos, ¿puedes imaginarlo?, "lengua y costumbres humanas, por Twilight Sparkle"- con los cascos dibujaba la silueta de un libro inexistente de momento.

-supongo que no aceptaras un no por respuesta como de costumbre ¿verdad?... acepto, aunque tengo que advertirte que no soy bueno enseñando este tipo de cosas.

-¿podemos comenzar ahora?, tu dijiste que todavía tenemos tiempo antes de irnos- la emoción de adquirir un conocimiento tan exótico le pareció tan emocionante que inclusive su fatiga parecía haberse disipado del todo.

Un pergamino atravesó el lugar hasta posarse sobre un escritorio, ahí le siguieron una pluma y un tintero. La inquieta unicornio guió a Canek hasta el escritorio donde se sentó a su lado. Al poco tiempo llego Spike con un par de tazas de té humeantes inundando la habitación su delicado aroma.

"¿Cómo rayos se escribe con esto…?" fue el primer pensamiento del joven al ver la pluma de un ave dentro del tintero. Sumergió la pluma en la tinta y comenzó a escribir torpemente una a una las letras del abecedario, cada trazo era chueco y salpicado de la tinta que estilaba la pluma sin que el joven pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Finalmente terminó con un abecedario hecho con una caligrafía horrenda, sin embargo Twilight vio con gran interés aquellos garabatos totalmente ajenos a la escritura nativa de ese mundo. Entonces la pluma se escapó levitando de la mano de Canek envuelta en aura mágica mientras Twilight emulaba letra a letra en un pergamino con trazos suaves y delicados, a diferencia de los bruscos trazos del joven. Fue tal su entrega en esta labor que las copias fueron copias idénticas de las horrible letras de Canek con la diferencia de que no habían manchas de tinta salpicadas.

-Me temo que esto no funcionará… si tan solo tuviera un lápiz o algo conocido… - farfulló el joven al ver sus horribles letras y sus hermanas gemelas que había hecho Twilight. Esta de inmediato le proporcionó un lápiz guardado en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Canek comenzó nuevamente a escribir una a una las letras con trazos seguros y con el lápiz bien afianzado en su mano. Aunque su caligrafía no era la que a él le hubiera gustado mostrarle a Twilight, era lo bastante clara y legible para que comprendiera la forma correcta de estas. Aquella intrigada poni tomó la pluma e imitó la caligrafía escrita en grafito. La habilidad de esta para escribir con esta herramienta dio como resultado una escritura más legible y en cierta forma más estilizada debido al tipo de trazos de la pluma.

Después de dominar parcialmente las letras, cosa que no le tomó mucho tiempo, Canek mostró como uniendo estas se podían formar palabras así como los sonidos que se formaban al unirlas, al ser el idioma prácticamente el mismo solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que Twilight escribiera su primera palabra en la escritura humana, la primera palabra que escribió Twilight fue la palabra "telescopio", seguida de la palabra "luna". Twilight exhibió sus grandes dotes como estudiante así como su gran inteligencia. En poco menos de una hora había logrado escribir sus primeras palabras utilizando el alfabeto que escribió Canek como guía. Poco tiempo después escribió su primera frase: "observó la silueta de la luna con un telescopio a media noche, justo cuando se posa en lo más alto del cielo nocturno". Twilight Hubiese comenzado a escribir más de no ser por que Canek le interrumpió.

-Me temo que ya deberíamos ir a encontrarnos con las demás.

-¡lo siento!, se supone que yo te enseñaría a leer y escribir, pero en cambio he terminado desperdiciando el tiempo…

-ya habrá más tiempo para eso después - sus palabras sonaban cálidas cual si fuera un viejo amigo. El joven se colocó el manto y se dirigió a la salida con paso ligero. – no querrás hacer esperar a tus amigas…- pese a sus acciones, el joven era el último que quería asistir a tan banal evento, le ponía nervioso el trato que podría recibir dentro de aquel lugar, sin embargo intentaba ser amable aunque esto le resultara realmente difícil, después de todo, una vida llena de abusos y violencia no serían removidos tan fácilmente de aquel humano, sin duda una capa de amabilidad y respeto cubrían la actitud del joven al igual que el óxido cubre un metal, pese a esto, su núcleo, su esencia, tardaría más antes de cambiar por completo, sin embargo la transformación ya había comenzado, y aquellos ponis y su amistad serían el catalizador que acelerarían este proceso.

Pronto se pusieron en marcha al dichoso spa mientras Canek intentaba imaginar los "tormentos" que ahí le esperaban. - "baños forzosos…" - pensó Canek sin poder evitar traer a sus pensamientos a Fluttershy, después otro pensamiento lo arribó -"… ¡O quizá me desnuden en público!… después de todo a ellos les es indiferente andar desnudos, ¡pero a mí no!"- en este caso Canek ideó una manera de escabullirse y escapar del lugar, solo sería cuestión de ubicar las posibles rutas de escape. "o peor aún…!maquillaje!...no creo que harían algo así…. ¿pero qué tal si lo hacen?..." pronto lo pensamientos de Canek comenzaron a ser cada vez más exagerados, sin duda al pobre humano no le agradaban del todo estas cuestiones de estética, en su mundo tomaba un baño dos veces por semana derritiendo nieve en un contenedor de acero, y eso le era más que suficiente, sin embargo, desde su llegada se había visto forzado a hacerlo con mayor periodicidad.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Twilight a Canek, quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras su mirada extraviada se clavaba en el horizonte.

-si… intento imaginar qué clase de lugar es ese tal "spa", después de todo jamás he estado en uno.

-es un lugar genial, he estado ahí en varias ocasiones, sin mencionar sus "tratamientos especiales"- Canek sintió un hueco al escuchar estas dos últimas palabras.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontraran a la entrada de un establecimiento amplio, en la entrada los esperaban un par de yeguas gemelas de portes tranquilos y serviles, sus pelajes compartían los mismos colores, pero su distribución era inversa, la crin rosada de una era del color del pelaje de la otra y la crin azul de esta era el color del pelaje de su hermana, sin dunda una curiosidad genética.

-¡bienvenidos!- dijeron al unísono aquellas gentiles ponis, aunque en sus rostros se dibujaba la ansiedad de estar ante el joven – sus amigas los esperan dentro, ¡adelante!- Canek pasó silencioso presa de los nervios, inmediatamente observó cualquier ruta de escape habiendo dos ventanas parcialmente abiertas y de tamaño suficiente como para salir corriendo a través de ella. El lugar era adornado por algunas pequeñas plantas que yacían sobre sus masetas pegadas a la pared, el suelo del lugar era de madera pulida, las paredes de un color beige contrastaba de tal manera que daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Las dos rececpcionistas cuchicheaban a espaldas de Canek, ambas estaban muy soprendidas de tan "majestuosa" criatura, sin mencionar que se encontraban muy nerviosas. Estas "sigilosas palabras" fueron escuchadas sin problemas por el joven quien no pudo sonreir levemente al escucharlas. "¿ahora soy majestuoso?" penso el joven con tono socarron.

-¡vaya que llegan tarde!, mira que hacernos esperar- Rarity descansaba en un sofá junto a un paquete atado con hermosos listones grises, las demás chicas ya habían llegado y le esperaban ansisosas junto con la presuntuosa unicornio – en fin, creo que es mejor que comencemos lo más pronto posible, el tren sale esta noche, y todavía quedan algunas cosas por arreglar-chocando sus cascos, cual si fuera un amo llamando a sus sirvientes, llamó la atención de aquellas dos yeguas que les habían dado la recepción hace algunos momentos. –comiencen con el "servicio especial"- las dos chicas soltaron una risilla picara mientras intentaban ocultarla detrás de uno de sus cascos respectivamente, después una de ellas se acercó al joven lentamente, después de todo era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca de aquel ser, sin mencionar de que serían las primeras en atender a una criatura así.

-sígame por favor- Canek no pudo evitar notar un leve temblor en los cascos de su anfitriona, sin embargo se limitó a hacer lo que ella pedía.

-nos veremos más tarde Canek- la voz de Rarity se escuchaba emocionada al mismo tiempo que Dash le dedicaba una mirada desalentadora para después decir con voz sardónica –suerte...

Aquella diligente poni de crines rosadas lo guió a través de un pasillo con algunas puertas mientras él se seguía preguntando qué clase de "servicio especial" le esperaba. Doblaron en el recodo del pasillo para después entrar a una puerta un par de metros más adelante. La habitación era amplia con losetas marrones, en ella había una bañera de grandes proporciones con agua caliente, la cual llenaba el lugar con su suave vapor embebido en un suave perfume herbal, esta era lo suficientemente grande como para alojar a cuatro de sus equinas compañeras, una ducha se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, una mesilla descansaba a un lado, sobre esta unos cuantos envases pequeños con sustancias de varios colores, 3 jabones de diferentes tonalidades y texturas, una esponja de apariencia suave. Había una pequeña cama de masaje en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

La amable poni le tendió una toalla con su casco al mismo tiempo que le daba algunas indicaciones-la señorita Rarity me pidió que le dejara solo para que pudiera tomar un baño relajante, además le he preparado algunos jabones y champús con diferentes esencias para elegir, sin embargo me he tomado la libertad de preparar la bañera con esencia de azahar, aunque me temo que he de pedirle que se despoje primeramente de su ropa y la coloque en el cesto que está cerca de la puerta, estaré esperando fuera el cesto- aquella poni seguía sin entender por qué tenía que dejarlo solo para desvestirse, a pesar de este cuestionamiento procedió tal cual se lo había indicado Rarity, después de todo era una clienta muy frecuente y no podían negarle un trato "VIP".

-por cierto, la señorita Fluttershy se ofreció a auxiliarlo con su baño, pero claro, siempre y cuando usted le pareciera buena idea- Canek no supo inmediatamente que responder, ciertamente había disfrutado en cierta forma la última vez que tomo un baño acompañado de tan cordial pony, pero no dejaba de ser una situación un tanto incómoda para el joven.

-agradezco el gesto de la señorita, pero ella también debería de estar lista para el viaje de esta noche, creo que puedo hacerme cargo de esto solo.

-de acuerdo, estaré esperando entonces afuera por el cesto- dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Canek siguió sus indicaciones, se desnudó y se colocó la toalla en la cintura, colocó su ropa en la cesta exceptuando el cinturón con su daga y las negras botas, después entreabrió la puerta y entrego el cesto velozmente para después cerrar la puerta y correr el pestillo de esta.

Retiró uno a uno los vendajes, así como también las gasas que descansaban bajo este, los cuales se habían pegado por la sangre seca, produciéndole un pequeño ardor. La herida de su hombro se veía mejor, exceptuando por el hecho de que supuraba un poco de pus, pero la herida no tardaría muchos días en cerrarse por completo, aunque aun así necesitaría tener las puntadas alguno días más. Tomó entre sus manos uno a uno los jabones oliéndolos, decantándose por un jabón color marfil de esencia neutra y poco llamativa, de igual manera tomó un champú con un olor poco llamativo como lo era la manzanilla, después entro a la ducha. Talló una a una las partes de su cuerpo poniendo especial atención en sus lesiones, exprimió un poco sus puntadas intentando sacar la mayor cantidad de pus posible, enjuagando despues con un torrente de agua tibia de la ducha. Pequeños riachuelos purpúreos se decantaban hacia el desagüe producto de la leve sangre mezclada con la mugre y pus.

Una vez estuvo sanitizado se dirigió a la enorme bañera donde se sumergió en aquel preparado herbal, su cuerpo fue invadido por completo por el agua que lo acariciaba con sus suaves ondulaciones. Cerrando los ojos se abandonó y se sumergió en un sueño reparador, inhalando la ligera esencia del vapor que lo rodeaba, de esta forma el tiempo paso veloz sin que este se diera cuenta.

Unos golpeteos y una voz conocida sacaron de su sueño a Canek.

-creo que ya has estado demasiado tiempo ahí dentro terrón de azúcar, todas casi hemos terminado- aquel tono campirano así como su gran ímpetu y animo eran inconfundibles.

Cuando volvió en sí, el vapor se había disipado, el agua estaba tibia y las yemas de sus dedos arrugadas, sin mencionar que la luz que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana en lo alto del muro era mucho menor.

-la enfermera tiene media hora esperando a que salgas, no deberías hacerla esperar - continuó diciendo Applejack exhortándolo a salir -Rarity te envió un poco de ropa, así que no te preocupes, solo estira tu casco un momento fuera por la puerta y yo te la daré, ¿de acuerdo?- a Canek le parecía que Rarity era sin duda superflua e inclusive pedante en ocasiones, sin embargo había demostrado un gran tacto hacia él con tales consideraciones.

Pronto la húmeda mano del joven apareció a través de la puerta semiabierta para tomar la dichosa ropa que yacía en un pequeño paquete de papel marrón. Una vez la tuvo, abrió el paquete y en este se encontraba solamente ropa interior.

-Rarity vendrá ya que la enfermera termine contigo, decía que quería entregarte algo personalmente, o algo por el estilo –Canek se vistió de inmediato mientras Applejack hablaba

-Como sea, los dejare solos, traten de no tardar mucho, Rarity de verdad está impaciente por venir a verte - una vez dicho esto se escucharon sus pasos alejarse del lugar.

-¿puedo pasar?- dijo la enfermera del otro lado de la puerta, mientras que Canek se ceñía una toalla a la cintura pese a tener ropa interior.

-estoy listo…

La enfermera entró con su fresca personalidad cerrando la puerta con pestillo para evitar intrusiones, pese a estar frente a ese "dos cascos" ya no sentía ningún miedo, lo veía como a un paciente más, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderla la anatomía humana, una anatomía totalmente ajena a la estudiada en la academia de ciencias de la salud. En la boca portaba un pequeño maletín seguramente lleno de la indumentaria para su labor que tintineaba como pequeñas campanas de cristal. Con rostro relajado, el joven se sentó en el suelo con las piernas recogidas y con las manos en los muslos como si de una posición de meditación se tratara.

Esta comenzó a limpiar con astringente cada una de las heridas, aplicó un ungüento en las quemaduras que todavía no estaban listas del todo, sus costillas apenas y presentaban un pequeño tono violáceo, poco menos que un moretón. Una vez atendidas las heridas extrajo del maletín varios vendajes.

-escuche que en tu mundo no existe la magia…

-así es, en mi mundo la magia es un mito y algo de leyendas...

-me es difícil imaginar cómo hubiesen atendido heridas como la de tu hombro, o como las de tu amigo que llego hace unos días… estaban en servicio cuando arribó al hospital- Canek sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar esto…

-yo todavía seguiría internado en algún hospital, mis costillas seguirían rotas y hombro me impediría hacer muchas cosas….Óscar… el seguramente estaría muerto en estos momentos- pese a ser un tema delicado Canek no se vio afectado como en ocasiones anteriores, su rostro se mostraba neutral y sus palabras no se veían marcadas por algún tipo de ansiedad o temor.

-de verdad que su amigo tuvo suerte.

-Ahora que lo dices, tengo que agradecer a su princesa en persona cuando la vea, de no ser por ella hubiera perdido a un fiel amigo…

La conversación se acabó en ese momento, mientras la enfermera terminaba sus vendajes para sacar de su maletín un estuche metálico, parecido a una cigarrera, pero de proporciones mayores. En su interior, alienados cual cigarrillos, había 7 jeringuillas preparadas.

-le han recetado un antibiótico de amplio espectro, una inoculación diaria durante siete días debe bastar para evitar que tu infección se propague- Canek seguía sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo era posible que la medicina de ese mundo pudiera aplicarse a humanos sin tener ningún tipo de problema, después de todo en su mundo la medicina veterinaria no era aplicable a los humanos. Canek prefirió no preguntar al respecto, mientras no hubiera ningún efecto secundario no había de que preocuparse.

-¿ya han terminado?- se escuchó la voz de Rarity del otro lado de la puerta mientras golpeaba gentilmente la puerta.

-espera un segundo, casi he terminado- la enfermera tomó la jeringuilla delicadamente con su boca y administro el medicamento clavándolo en su brazo izquierdo –puede que esto duela un poco, así que sopórtalo un momento- ciertamente la enfermera sabía a qué se refería cuando decía que "dolía". La sustancia ardía como una pequeña braza en su brazo, incendiando con dolor las fibras musculares aledañas. Canek hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-listo, le daré esto a la señorita Twilight para que te lo administren cada 24 horas- la enfermera guardó velozmente la indumentaria, y deseándole buena suerte salió de la habitación. Casi de inmediato apareció la potranca de blanco pelaje y crines azules. Traía flotando consigo aquel paquete atado con los elegantes listones grises.

-"¿acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?"- protestó el joven en su mente mientras se ponía de pie. A Canek no le molestaba que la enfermera lo viera en esa condición, pero sin duda el asunto cambiaba cuando se trataba de cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con algún asunto medico necesario.

-¡ya era hora! no tienes idea de cuánto he estado esperando este momento- la expresión de Rarity reflejaba su gran emoción mientras hacia que el paquete volara directo hacia las manos del joven- me he tomado la libertad de agregar una pequeña sorpresa- Canek se quedó en silencio sin poder disimular una leve sonrisa. -las chicas y yo estaremos esperando en el vestíbulo, procura no tardar, claro a menos de que prefieras que me quede a auxiliarte a vestirte- estas últimas palabras las dijo bromeando mientras fruncía el ceño maliciosamente para después intentar ocultar una pequeña risita tras de su casco.

-descuida creo que me las puedo arreglar solo- contestó Canek alegremente aun con una leve sonrisa en los labios- después de intercambiar unas miradas amistosas Rarity salió de la habitación para reunirse con las demás.

Al abrir el paquete el joven encontró el atuendo delicadamente doblado, con una bolsa mediana de fieltro azul por un costado. Al explorar el contenido de la bolsa de fieltro, Canek descubrió cual era la sorpresa a la que Rarity se refería. En su interior había un frasco de poco menos de 250ml, estaba hecho de un cristal totalmente negro que evitaba ver el contenido aun a contra luz, la tapadera estaba hecha de una piedra natural azul, tallada y adaptada a un corcho en la parte inferior para poder sellar el contenido del frasco el cual a su vez estaba sellado con una fina capa de cera blanca, del angosto cuello de la botella se sujetaba un fino listón plateado que descendía hasta poco más de la mitad de la botella.

Canek abrió la botella rompiendo el sello de cera de manera un poco tosca. Inmediatamente su nariz se vio invadido por un aroma amaderado, como la resina de un árbol añejo, dulce y atrevido, un aroma digno de un galante caballero, de un férreo soldado y a la vez de un apasionado amante, todo en una sencilla esencia sobria y formal. Este particular fragancia de alguna manera le trajo recuerdos de cuando aún era un infante, imágenes donde aparecía su padre y madre, imágenes que el tiempo se había encargado de difuminar tiempo atrás.

Hizo la botella a un lado y extrajo el último elemento restante en la bolsa de fieltro, lo cual resultó ser un par de mitones negros hechos de la misma tela. Estos guantes carecían de cubierta a partir de la mitad de los dedos, similares a los guantes de los pordioseros, el resto del guante subía hasta la mitad del antebrazo donde se ajustaba con una pequeña y discreta correa en los laterales. Esta pieza resultaría ser sumamente cómoda sin mencionar que le permitía una sensibilidad total de sus dedos al no tenerlos cubiertos. Bajo la ropa se encontraba escondida una pequeña caja de madera, sencilla y sin ningún acabado en particular, en su interior descansaban las 6 dagas que el joven utilizaba como proyectiles. Canek tomó cuidadosamente uno y lo jugó entre sus dedos poco antes de regresarlo a su sobrio estuche. Finalmente desdobló el uniforme y lo admiró un poco mientras lo extendía con sus manos.

Canek sonrió mientras se disponía a colocarse una a una las prendas que Rarity había confeccionado tan delicadamente –"un traje digno de un monje negro"- pensó Canek mientras realizaba lentamente la tarea de vestirse.

Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo, las chicas seguían discutiendo que harían llegando a Canterlot, sin embargo, Twilight se encontraba sumida en una profunda reflexión, había un pensamiento que no la dejaba en paz.

-"pensé que el hechizo que hice ayer no me dejaría dormir…definitivamente tuve horrendas pesadillas en la noche, y se supone las tendría por siete días….¿entonces qué sucedió?, ¿Cómo es posible que tuviera un sueño tan tranquilo por la tarde?, ¿acaso mi hechizo falló?, ¡imposible¡ ¡el hechizo fue realizado correctamente!, ¿entonces qué sucedió?, quizá Canek vuelva a tener esos horribles sueños de nuevo… ¿acaso Canek tuvo que ver en algo?...¡absurdo!, ni siquiera puede usar magia ni nada por el estilo, en su mundo existe tal cosa… la princesa tiene razón, algo extraño está sucediendo, definitivamente algo extraño sucede…primero luna desaparece, después aparece Canek, el clima se vuelve loco e indomable por los pegasos, aparece Óscar, los hechizos fallan…. Quizá el hechizo no aplica de igual manera en un humano que en un poni, ¡sí!, seguramente eso debe de ser, quizá el efecto se vea reducido en ellos…"- pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el retumbo sordo de una puerta a lo lejos. Rarity se colocó en primera fila para poder ver su obra desfilar el pasillo, a su vez daba pequeños golpeteos en el suelo con uno de sus cascos en el suelo llena de impaciencia.

-parece que Canek ya ha terminado, me pregunto qué atuendo le preparaste –dijo Applejack mientras sacudía sus crines recién recogidas en una coleta sedosa –seguramente le bordaste algún motivo cursi en los flancos- bromeo Applejack, pues ni ella ni ninguna de las demás había siquiera visto el traje que le había preparado. Esta broma provoco que Rarity se girara en torno a ella para dirigirle unas palabras teñidas levemente de indignación.

-¡oh! ¡Pero que grosera! parece ser que estoy rodeada de ponis incapaces de entender mi refinado gusto por la moda, además ¡jamás bordaría un motivo "cursi"! no es mi culpa que seas tan tosca y de gustos tan rudos.

-tranquila cubos de azúcar, solo era una broma…- Applejack calló en seco a la vez que sus ojos se abrían ampliamente y su boca quedaba entreabierta.

-¿Qué sucede?, parece que viste a un fantasma- dijo Rarity extrañada al ver el gesto en Applejack. Cuando volvió su mirada al pasillo pudo ver la razón de su asombro.

Con paso silenciosos y seguro caminaba hacia ellas una silueta negra. Las miradas incrédulas se clavaron en el joven sin poder decir una sola palabra.

El cuerpo de Canek se encontraba forrado en un velo negro casi sepulcral, las botas se sujetaban férreamente a sus pies, el pantalón cubría sus piernas con soltura y sin ajustarlas demasiado, su torso se veía envuelto por aquel atuendo casi mortuorio, este tenía bordados negros distribuidos por el tórax, los cuales se curveaban suavemente y formaban galantes figuras que se parecían a los trazos de una flor de lis medieval, este bordado era prácticamente invisible a los ojos, salvo que se estuviera a una distancia corta o que se palpase para sentir la textura, atravesando su pecho estaba la carrillera con los pequeños cuchillos alineados a esta, los cuales reflejaban débilmente la luz del sol agonizante que se colaba por una ventana, su manto caía desde sus hombros hasta el piso como un rio de obsidiana. Finalmente Canek quedó de frente a ellas dejando a la vista detalles más sutiles como el cubre cuello que se sujetaba y bajaba desde el tabique de su nariz hasta ocultarse dentro del cuello alto de la camisa, sobre este un par de ojos castaños se asomaban sin expresión alguna coronados por un par de cejas tupidas, su cabello negro caía salvaje sobre la frente del joven, su tez morena clara se exhibía solamente en parte de su rostros y en los dedos descubiertos de los guantes. Los pequeños cuchillos reflejaban la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, luz de un sol que moría lentamente en el horizonte, haciendo que estas parecieran pequeñas flamas adornando su pecho y piernas. La esencia que despedía su persona era tan agradable que las fosas nasales de cada una de las presentes se abrieron para captar mejor el aroma. Bajo uno de sus brazos descansaba el paquete carente de los finos listones grises. Sin duda la imagen de Canek era la misma que la de un espectro, una bestia escupida por la noche, un ser carente de expresión que se imponía con elegante y macabra presencia. Sin duda Rarity no tenía idea de cómo le sentaría el traje al joven humano, y jamás imaginó la clase de criatura que encarnaría el joven al vestir la prenda.

Canek observó con detenimiento clavando sus ojos en cada una de las presentes, viendo sus rostros impregnados de asombro y un poco de temor.

-¿tan mal me veo?- dijo Canek en un intento por romper el hielo.

-…oh, no, no es eso- musitó Fluttershy –de hecho te ves bastante bien- sin duda Fluttershy era amble, aunque no podía disimular la ansiedad que sentía al ver aquella criatura sin expresión. El joven descubrió su rostro deslizando su "mascara "al cuello, dejando a la vista una amistosa sonrisa que se conjugaba con los ojos que hasta hace un momento eran inexpresivos. Este detalle tranquilizo a las chicas, veían por fin el rostro de su amigo y no a aquel ser adusto.

-no falta mucho tiempo antes de partir, será mejor que todas preparen sus cosas para el viaje, Canek y yo iremos a empacar algunas cosas a la biblioteca, nos veremos a las 10:30 en la estación, recuerden no llegar tarde el tren sale a las 11 de la noche- dijo Twilight mientras veía un pequeño reloj que colgaba a unos metros.

-¡no puedo esperar! ¡me pregunto con qué clase de fiesta nos recibirán!, aunque algo me dice que tendré que ayudarlos, generalmente las fiestas los habitantes de Canterlot son un poco aburridas, pero no es nada que mi cañón no pueda resolver- Pinkie daba saltitos de un lado a otro –además tenemos que darle la bienvenida a Óscar.

-Pinkie, no creo que Óscar quería escuchar el estruendo de tu cañón mientras se recupera- le interrumpió Twilight.

-lo sé, por eso esperare a que se recupere, así tendré mucho tiempo para preparar una gran fiesta de bienvenida, además ¿qué clase de festejado celebra en una cama?- sin duda el espíritu alegre de Pinkie era indomable, sin mencionar que cada pequeño salto que daba emocionada, mientras decía estas palabras, le resultaban particularmente cómicas al joven quien no tardo en esbozar un leve gesto sin llegar a una sonrisa explicita.

-¡te hice reir!, si logro hacerte sonreir no debería de ser difícil hacer reir a oscar- festejó Pinkie mientras Canek seguía sonriendo viendo como esta se erguia en sus flancos traseros imitando, por alguna razón, el andar de los humanos, cosa que no pudo soportar Canek, haciéndolo reir de manera mas sonora.

-yo me encargare de preparar el equipaje de Canek –dijo Rarity a manera de apéndice final de la conversación- tengo todo listo, solo es cuestión de empacarlo.

Una a una salieron las ponis del establecimiento, siendo Fluttershy y Pinkie las primeras en salir, seguidas por Twilight y Applejack cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Momentos antes de que saliera Rarity Canek le habló con voz serena.

-¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

-no encuentro palabras suficientes para agradecer tan amable gesto de tu parte- Canek se acercó a Rarity y poso una de sus rodillas en el suelo, quedando parcialmente hincado, rodeó con sus atezados brazos el cuello de la refinada poni, quedando su rostro a un costado de sus suaves crines, el refinado y suave aroma de un perfume a base de violetas deleito al joven quien inhaló delicadamente la esencia, al mismo tiempo Rarity hacia lo mismo con la fragancia que brotaba del cuello del joven.

-es la única manera que se me ocurre para demostrar mi agradecimiento- murmuró el joven. Después de un corto momento se separaron sin más.

-no era necesario tal gesto…- musitó Rarity quien sentía los latidos de su corazón en la cabeza, los cascos le comenzaban a temblar ligeramente y las mejillas se comenzaban a encender en un tierno rubor. -¡oh!, mira qué hora es, será mejor que nos apresuremos- Rarity solo usó el primer pretexto que se atravesó por su ajetreada mente para escapar de tan extraña situación. Dicho esto salió velozmente con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras dedicaba una mirada al joven antes de abrir la puerta para escabullirse al exterior. Al mismo tiempo que ella salía Twilight entraba con un gesto que denotaba su confusión.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?, ¿Qué hacían?

-descuida, solo quería agradecerle a Rarity por sus atenciones, ¿te molestaría si retomamos nuestras clases?- a lo cual la unicornio asintió con la cabeza alegre al escuchar estas palabras.

Cuando salieron del lugar todos se habían ido. El cielo comenzaba a obscurecerse, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, las aves no cantaban y la única música que se escuchaba era la del viento deslizándose entre las hojas de los árboles, y la de los cascos de algunos transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar. Canek camino junto a su "guardiana", En el trayecto Canek se deleitó con los aromas y sonidos típicos del atardecer en los pueblos pequeños, olores como la leña ardiendo en las chimeneas de las casa, o sonidos como las del viento rosando sus orejas, el suave crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies. Últimamente Canek se había vuelto muy contemplativos, después de todo, de donde venía no podía darse el lujo de disfrutar tales cosas.

Finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca la cual estaba en una leve penumbra que iba en aumento. Twilight encendió una vela iluminando tenuemente el amplio lugar, Spike yacía dormido en el sofá de la biblioteca en el que solía dormir Canek, su rostro placido y sereno reflejaba la profundidad de su sueño. En el fondo los esperaba el escritorio con el tintero. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Canek estuviera nuevamente frente al escritorio acompañada de su nueva institutriz, quien auxiliada con libros, que regularmente se utilizaban para alfabetizar a los potrillos, enseñaba una a una las letras del idioma de aquella tierra.

Su idioma estaba conformado por 36 símbolos, muchos de ellos compartían un sonido idéntico, pero por cuestiones ortográficas y gramaticales, se empleaban según el contexto. Dada la naturaleza de la escritura, esta era transportable a la escritura humana, siendo los sonidos y pronunciación exactamente los mismos al combinarse. Las letras eran pictogramas medianamente rebuscados en ocasiones, mientras que en otros se limitaban a uno o dos trazos. Pese a la negativa de Canek por usar la pluma y el tintero, Twilight insistió en el uso de estas herramienta. Canek imitaba con torpes movimientos cada una de las letras sobre un pergamino, manchando y salpicando irremediablemente el pergamino.

-nada mal para ser tu primera vez- intentó alentar Twilight al joven, sin embargo Canek no era tan crédulo, era más que obvio que era un desastre escribiendo con tan tortuosa pluma, aun así continúo intentando. Después de varios intentos su caligrafía no había mejorado en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, comenzaba a dominar el uso de la pluma, haciendo trazos más limpios con cada intento y reduciendo las manchas. Después de un rato Twilight tomó uno de los libros que había seleccionado para la enseñanza, este libro contenía varias lecturas infantiles llenas de alegres ilustraciones.

-bien comenzaremos a intentar leer un poco, creo que ya deberías de poder leer algunas líneas- Canek tomó el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a leer torpemente las líneas, usando continuamente el abecedario que había elaborado hace unos momentos para identificar las letras que se escapaban a su memoria.

Pese a sus esfuerzo, solo pudo completar la lectura de medio párrafo del cuento, el cual al parecer relataba una historia referente a la recolecta de manzanas en tierras lejanas e inhóspitas.

Pronto el sol se había ido dando paso a la oscuridad, lo único que alumbraba la biblioteca eran unas cuantas velas que Twilight había ido encendiendo conforme la oscuridad dificultaba el estudio. Spike despertó al escuchar el tintineo de la pluma contra el tintero, este saludo a Twilight y Canek mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-vaya que tengo hambre- dijo Spike frotándose el estomago –preparare una merienda, supongo que ustedes también quieren ¿verdad?- ambos asintieron con la cabeza minetras Spike se dirigía rumbo a la cocina. La sesión de estudio se extendió por un par de minutos mas, hasta que Twilight le dirigio unas palabras al joven que sostenia una ardua lucha contra su nuevo nemesis, la pluma.

-creo que es suficiente por hoy, quizá mañana podamos continuar con la sesión- Twilight parecía emocionada con las sesiones de estudio con Canek, pero al verlo cansado y atiborrado de información no tuvo más remedio que dar por finalizada la sesión de ese día. Al poco tiempo Spike llego con una bandeja llena de galletas y tazas de te limon. Todos tomaron asiento en el sofá donde encontraron a Spike dormido. En este intermedio Canek intercambio opiniones respecto a sus experiencias en ese mundo, todo esto alentado por Twilight quien lo habia insitado a comentarle su parecer. Para tiwlight era emocioannte el mero hecho de escuchar el punto de vista de Canek referente al estilo de vida de Ponyville, el cual distaba mucho del de su mundo.

Aún quedaba poco más de media hora antes de tener que partir a la estación cuando Canek recordó algo de suma importancia, su alimento. Ambos salieron a revisar la carne que aun yacía sepultada bajo una gruesa capa de nieve. Al desenterrarla encontraron que la carne lucia bien y posiblemente podría durar congelada por un buen tiempo, aunque el verdadero reto era transportarla procurando que la nieve durara lo más posible. Eran aproximadamente 8 kg de carne, uno de ellos con un enorme hueso en su interior. Finalmente optaron por colocarlo dentro de una caja mediana de madera que utilizaba regularmente para almacenar pergaminos. La caja estaba descubierta por la parte superior y era perfecta para el transporte.

Canek se cubrió nuevamente el rostro para evitar respirar el gélido aire que había descendido considerablemente, llenó la caja con una fina capa de nieve, después colocó uno de los trozos de carne y lo cubrió con otra capa de nieve, después coloco de nuevo otro trozo y repitió el proceso hasta llenar la caja. Haciendo uso de un mantel de lona y unas delgadas cuerdas, cubrió y ató la caja. Mientras el joven se dedicaba a empacar Twilight hacia lo mismo con algunos libros para continuar con la enseñanza, algunos artículos personales, plumas y tinta. Twilight no sabía que tanto tiempo estarían en Canterlot, aunque ella esperaba que fuera una estadía larga. Finalmente terminó antes que Canek, quien todavía seguía atando la caja cuando ella salió de la biblioteca acompañada por Spike.

Justo cuando terminaban de empacar Applejack pasó rumbo a la estación acompañado un enorme semental de rojizo pelaje y mirada serena, del cual Canek se enteraría más tarde que era el hermano mayor de la campestre poni, este arrastraba una pequeña carreta con un par de pequeñas maletas encima y la pequeña Apple Bloom acompañada de una poni anciana, todos ataviados con bufandas de diferente colores.

-¡qué tal!, pensé que estaría ya en la estación. Como verán tuve un pequeño retraso, la abuela y Apple Bloom querían acompañarnos a la estación, pero como no podía dejar que caminaran tanto entre la nieve tuve que traerlos en la carreta, por suerte Big Mac siempre está dispuesto a ayudar.

-¡yup!...

-¡señor Canek!, ¡¿Cómo está?!- gritó la pequeña Apple Bloom desde lo alto de la carreta.

-pongan sus cosas en la carreta, Big Mac puede con eso y más, además así no tendrás que cargar esa pesada caja- Canek se hubiera negado a tal oferta víctima de su orgullo, sin embargo la caja había ganado un peso más considerable con toda la nieve dentro, sin mencionar que no tenía idea de cuánto tendría que caminar hasta la estación con ella a cuestas. Spike salió a despedirlos y a desearles buen viaje.

-volveremos lo más pronto posible- dijo Twilight a su fiel ayudante.

-descuida, tendré todo bajo control mientras no estas- respondió el pequeño dragón.

Partió entonces la pequeña comitiva rumbo a la estación del tren, el viento se había vuelto un poco más violento, sin duda una ventisca golpearía la zona, sin mencionar que pequeños campos de nieve comenzaban a precipitarse sobre ellos, hasta que finalmente una leve nevada los alcanzó.

Cuando llegaron a la estación las chicas ya los esperaban con sus respectivos equipajes.

-¡todos a bordo, el tren saldrá dentro de diez minutos!- gritó el viejo maquinista en turno, quien miraba fijamente su reloj de bolsillo, dando de vez en cuando una mirada desconfianza a la "bestia negra" que acompañaba a las ponis. Todos se adentraron el último vagón del tren, este era amplio, con cómodos asientos encontrados de frente forrados en una tela roja, una alfombra del mismo color cubría el piso de madera, por el pasillo que atravesaba el vagón de par en par, las pequeñas ventanas estaban adornadas con unas cortinas color guinda, el olor a madera del vagón reinaba en el ambiente dando una sensación reconfortante. 4 candiles a gas iluminaban tenuemente el vagón con una luz cálida y débil. Para Canek resultó que los vagones eran un poco más pequeños de lo que pensaba, teniendo que encorvarse un poco para poder desplazarse en el interior del vagón, sin embargo, una vez que acomodaron el equipaje en los compartimientos superiores del vagón, se sentó sin ningún problema en uno de los asientos, mientras tanto Pinkie habia comenzado a cantar una cansioncilla alegre, mientras iba de un lado a otro del vagon, a la que Canek no puso mucha atencion.

Twilight había escogido este viaje en particular, pues estaba consciente de que al ser un viaje nocturno no habría casi ponis que lo usaran, salvo algunos pocos que preferían viajar en un vagón diferente a donde estaba Canek, aun mas, su nueva apariencia no daba mucha confianza.

El estruendoso silbato de la locomotora acompañado del grito del maquinista indicaba que el viaje comenzaba. Las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó a moverse lentamente aumentando su velocidad hasta alcanzar su velocidad plena en poco tiempo.

Twilight y Applejack se sentaron frente al joven, mientras que las demás se acomodaron en los asientos de un costado. Los ojos del joven se asomaban sobre aquel velo que le cubría el rostro, se perdían en el vacío en un intentó por disimular su inquietud mientras Applejack y Twilight lo observaban fijamente. Canek dio un suspiro y se despojó de su manto y de la "mascara" negra, después de todo, no tenía caso usarla ahí dentro.

-¿Canterlot queda muy lejos?

-aproximadamente 3 horas de viaje- respondió Twilight.

-parece que llegaremos en la madrugada… - se notaba cierto descontento en la voz del Canek quien estaba ansioso por encontrarse con Óscar.

-descuida, ya podrás visitar a Óscar por la mañana, además se encuentra en buenos cascos, no hay de qué preocuparse- contestó Twilight tratando de que sus palabras fueran un aliciente a su ansiedad.

El viaje continuó con un leve bullicio por parte de Pinkie y compañía quienes hablaban sobre qué harían llegando a la capital, mientras que Canek seguía viendo el paisaje. Pasaban por la ladera de una montaña cuando Canek observó un lago congelado, sobre su superficie la luna difuminada se reflejaba en pequeñas luces pálidas que se contoneaban a cada paso que daba el tren. Después de una hora de viaje el bullicio cesó, Pinkie y Fluttershy cayeron en un profundo sueño víctima del cansancio, quedando recargada una contra la otra. Rarity se encontraba en preámbulo del sueño, quien con los ojos entrecerrados dedicaba sus últimas miradas del día al joven que se encontraba del otro lado, poco después quedó sumida en un dulce sueño.

Canek entrecruzo los brazos y recargo su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, entrecerró lentamente los ojos sintiendo la vibración de la locomotora que se propagaba por todo el tren, respiraba el sedante aroma del vagón que se había mezclado con el dulce perfume de Rarity, este alcanzaba cual caricia su nariz exhortándolo al reino de Morfeo.

-debes de estar cansado ¿verdad?, después de todo hoy fue un día ajetreado- comenzó a decir Applejack mientras inclinaba su sombrero hacia adelante preparándose para tomar una leve siesta.

-un poco...solo descansare un momento mis ojos…- Canek no tardó en quedar dormido recargado contra el cristal, arrullado por las vibraciones del vagón.

Twilight pese a su cansancio acumulado, el cual comenzaba a pesar, se resistió a dormir, no estaba segura si su hechizo de verdad se había disipado del todo, y no quería arriesgarse a sufrir una pesadilla en medio de todos, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, poco a poco, y sin que siquiera se diera cuenta, quedó dormida mientras la locomotora seguía su marcha constante.

FIN CAPITULO

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, pero antes de despedirme me gustaría pedirle una disculpa a todos aquellos que me han honrado con sus lecturas y comenbtarios a lo largo de este humilde proyecto que espero les este entreteniendo. Estas semanas no he publicado por cuestiones de la escuela, tengo muchas obligaciones y poco tiempo libre, sin embarog, no he dejado deescribir en todo ese tiempo. Sucede que lo que no habia podido hacer era enviarlo a mi editora, peus ella también esta atareada con lo de la universidad, dando como resultado que me la pasara escribiendo un capitulo extremadamente largo, cerca de 85 paginas en Word tamaño 11. Finalmente cuando mi editora tuvo oportunidad de revisar mi historia me sugirió dividir este enorme capitulo en dos capítulos individuales, a lo que accedi. El capitulo orginal ahora son dos, siendo esta el primer capitulo de los dos, el segundo capitulo ya esta en manos de mi editora y esta próxima a terminar con la revisión, asi que espero también publicar la semana que entra el otro capitulo.

De antemano, espero no haberlos defraudado con tanta espera, pero les juro que esto no ha estado en mis manos, asi que espero no haber perdido demasiados lectores con este peridod de "ausencia" aparente (pues yo no deje de escribir.

Recuerden comentar si les ha gustado, estos detalles siempre me alientan a seguir adelante, y si no les ha gustado, recomiéndenselo a alguien que les caiga mal.

¡hasta el próximo capitulo!


	15. Chapter 15

El sonoro silbato de la locomotora anunciaba la llegada a la estación, despertando a todos los pasajeros a bordo. Twilight despertó sobresaltada percatándose de haberse quedado dormida, pera luego recapacitr y confirmar sus sospechas, al parecer el hechizo se había desvanecido, lo cual la tranquilizó. Todas se estiraron en sus asientos, Pinkie y Fluttershy bostezaban con profundas inhalaciones, mientras que Rarity se tallaba uno de los ojos. La luna seguía dominando los cielos asomándose ocasionalmente entre algunas rendijas en los cielos encapotados que cubrían Canterlot.

-¿ya llegamos?- dijo Applejack adormilada.

-parece que si- respondió Twilight mientras intentaba no quedar dormida nuevamente en su asiento.

Canek despertó lentamente, al ver que habían llegado a su destino, hechó un vistazo por la ventana y vio una ventisca en el exterior, cubrió su rostro, se colocó el manto y prosiguió a recoger su equipaje. Una vez tomaron su equipaje salieron del vagón para encontrarse en la estación, la cual estaba desolada salvo por los trabajadores que guiaban a los pasajeros al interior de la estación para protegerse del violento clima que azotaba en ese momento.

En el interior de la estación un par de guardias reales les esperaban, iban ataviados con un manto blanco con el escudo de la princesa del sol bordado en ella, bajo de este las doradas armaduras refulgían. Al ver a Canek no pudieron evitar dirigirle unas miradas desconfiadas.

–su majestad nos ha enviado a recogerlos, por favor síganos- dijo uno de los guardias con el firme acento característico de la guardia real y con el inexpresivo rostro que los distinguía.

–mandaremos a alguien más tarde a recoger su equipaje así que no se preocupen- indicó el segundo guardia.

Con paso firme avanzaron entre los escasos presentes que observaban temerosos y sorprendidos la comitiva, pero especialmente a la "bestia negra" que los acompañaba. Sin duda varias fotos de Canek se habían dispersado por toda Equestria, sin embargo, ni siquiera eso pudo preparar a los ponis de Canterlot para enfrentar aquel siniestro espectro.

A la salida un amplio carruaje cerrado, alado por 4 sementales de recia y fornida constitución cubiertos con gruesas túnicas blancas, esperaban en el inclemente clima, sin embargo un guardia esperaba a un costado del carruaje, de igual manera su rostro iba cubierto por una blanca capucha. Este comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba twilight y las demás hasta que por fin quedo a unos pocos metros.

-espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje- se escuchó una voz inconfunfible a los oídos de twilight.

-¡Shining! ¡Viniste!- exclamó twilight mientras se abalanzaba a darle un afectuoso abrazo. Shining se descubrió el rostro y dirigió una educada reverencia a las amigas de su hermana, quienes apenas y se percataron del gesto, pues es sueño las agobiaba.

-no podía dejar que mi hermanita y sus amigas camianara hasta el palacio con semejante clima. En cuanto supe que venias a la capital no pude esperar a verte. Me has tenido muy preocupado, sobre todo con algunos informes sobre tu "invitado", más aun cuando me enteré que hubo algunos "contratiempos" en ponyville.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-al ser capitán de la guardia me entero de muchas cosas, ademas, su majestad ha sido muy generosa y me ha mencionado algunos pocos detalles sobre lo que sucedia en Ponyville, vaya que tuvieron problemas.

-eso es cosa del pasado, además no era nada de lo que no pudiéramos encargarnos- respondió cual si fuera una potrilla presuntuosa. Shining se acercó lentamente a canek obsrvandolo detenidamente, su mirada era escrutadora y seria. Aun para shining armor la imagen de canek era impresionante e imponente, sin embargo no era algo que lo intimidase.

-¿con que tu eres Canek?- dijo con cierto desden en sus palabras.

-si señor, me disculpo por las molestias que le he causado a su amiga- contestó el joven inclinando un poco la cabeza. Shining no esperaba una respuesta tan propia de la criatura salvaje que se había imaginado a raíz de los informes que llegaban al castillo.

-ella es mi hermana, ¿acaso no escuchaste como la llamé?

-lo siento no puse atención...

-supongo que entenderas entonces que tan importante es ella para mi, asi que confio en que ella estará a salvo bajo tu reguardo- las palabras de Shining iban teñidas de una segundo significado que las presentes no lograron identificar mas sin embargo Canek no tuvo problema en entenderlo. Más que una petición sonaba como una amenaza.

-Puedes apostar que asi será- respondió con un tono más seco y con una mirada carente de expresión que no tardo en incomodar a Shining Armor.

-supongo que ya nos entendimos- continuó diciendo el potro mientras le dirigía una mirada seria y una pequeña sonrisa sardónica –deacuerdo, será mejor que suban, el clima empeorará.

Mientras todos se dirigían al carruaje un guardia se acercó a Shining Armor y le susurró al oído

-capitan, ¿esta seguro de dejar que esa cosa viaje con su hermana?, estamos a tiempo de hacerlo caminar fuera del carruaje hasta el palacio, asi no debería haber ningún peligro.

-será mejor que lo dejemos así, parece que no es tan estúpido como pensé, dudo que intente algo al estar rodeado por la guardia real, ademas, mi hermana no lo permitiría, sin mencionar que es un invitado de su majestad, ademas, una vez que lleguemos al acsatillo estare más tranquilo.

-¿proseguimos entonces con sus ordenes señor?

-si, lleven el equipaje de esa cosa al palacio y examinen que lleva dentro, tengan cuidado de no ser muy invasivos, no queremos que se note que alguien ha estado fisgoneando.

-como usted ordene señor- dijo el guardia antes de ingresar de nuevo a la estación de tren para dar indicaciones a los guardias que habia dentro.

Todos subieron a bordo y partieron rumbo al castillo. Canek no pudo apreciar el paisaje que ofrecía Canterlot, el sueño que lo aprisionaba lentamente, la ventisca y la escasa luz se lo impidieron.

Al cabo de unos minutos de viaje llegaron a los muros que rodeaban el castillo, después de atravesar la verja exterior, el carruaje se posicionó frente al puente levadizo que atravesaba un foso, dando acceso a la entrada principal del castillo, esta era un enorme portón de una madera purpura con recios remache si herrería de hierro a la vez un arco dorado bordeaba la entrada. Sin embargo ninguno de los visitantes tenía la energía suficiente para apreciar a detalle esto.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, siendo recibidos por tres mucamas uniformadas con una cofia negra con bordados y encajes blancos, y un vestido del mismo color que cubrían sus flancos y sus marcas, adornado de igual manera por encajes blancos en los bordes, los vestidos las uniformaba completamente. La unicornio y la pegaso eran jóvenes, un par de años mayor que Twilight y compañía, mientras que la poni terrestre era de una edad madura y casadera un par de años mayor que las otras dos.

La pegaso de complexión esbelta y ligera como una pluma, tenía un pelaje blanco que hacia juego con su rubia crin que relucía impecable, su rostro parecía amable y servicial sin mencionar inocente. La unicornio era de un pelaje negro azabache y una crin castaña, sus ojos verdes conjugaban con una sensual figura de flancos carnosos y delicadas facciones que seducían sin piedad. Finalmente la tercera tenía un pelaje amarillo crema, sus crines, del mismo tono y atadas en una sobria trenza que se decantaba sobre su lomo, su complexión era más robusta y ligeramente fornida sin perder su delicada silueta, una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labio y un par de rubís por ojos completaban a esta servicial poni terrestre, que mientras los miraba con gran interés y con tono amable les dijo:

-por favor acompáñenos, sus habitaciones están listas- Canek se vio tentado a preguntar referente a su compañero, sin embargo pronto abandono la idea, lo más probable es que Óscar no se encontrara en esos momentos en condiciones para recibirlo.

-casi lo olvido, el cajón de Canek necesita estar en la nieve del exterior, es muy importante- le dijo Twilight a su hermano poco antes acompañar a las mucamas.

-dejalo en mis cascos- respondió Shining con una sonrisa sin entender inmediatamente la razón de esta peculiar petición. Todos comenzaron a seguir al trio de yeguas hacia las habitaciones dejando atrás a Shining, quien no estaba deacuerdo en que Canek pasara la noche en la misma habitación que su hermana, sin embargo esto habia sido una orden expresa de Celestia que no podia desobedecerse.

Los pasos de la comitiva se volvieron pesados y cansados, eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y todos se encontraban desesperados por descansar su cuerpo en una cómoda cama, inclusive Pinkie se notaba apesadumbrada por el cansancio.

Las tres mucamas guiaron a través de un largo pasillo en la planta baja adornado con sencillos y pequeños vitrales, los cuales carecían de belleza sin la luz del sol atravesándolos. Tras una puerta gruesa de roble había una amplia habitación la cual había sido habilitada con seis camas con colchas de diversos colores dispuestas en un semicírculo con una amplia alfombra al centro, al igual que las túnicas de los guardias que los recibieron, tenían bordada, una de ellas con un cesto amplio a un costado, forrado de un terciopelo verde y una colcha del mismo color, en el centro un candelero bastaba para iluminar la habitación los suficiente para saber por dónde caminar sin dar tropiezo alguno.

-las chicas dormirán aquí- dijo una de las mucamas –sígame por favor señor Canek- continuó la mucama. En uno de los blancos muros de la habitación había una puerta remachada finamente con una delicada herrería negra, la cual comunicaba ambos cuartos, tras de esta había un pequeño cuarto aledaño con una cama que lo exhortaba a posarse sobre sus suaves sabanas, un candil pequeño se posaba sobre un pequeño buró a un costado de la cama, iluminando con su contoneaste luz la habitación. Esta habitación era un amplio closet que se había adaptado para que el humano pudiera dormir cómodamente, lo suficientemente grande para que este pudiera moverse sin que le faltase espacio en lo mas minimo.

-nosotras nos retiramos, que tengan buenas noches- dicho esto, las mucamas salieron de las habitaciones dejándolos solos.

Canek por su parte ingresó en silencio a su habitación, cerrando tras de sí la gruesa puerta, corrió el cerrojo y se arrojó sobre la cama haciéndola rechinar. Todas las demás se acostaron envolviéndose en los cálidos mantos que habían preparado. Todas se vieron sumidas en un profundo sueño al igual que el joven.

El sonido del viento estrellándose contra los muros exteriores del castillo retumbaba en los pasillos de todo el palacio haciendo vibrar ocasionalmente algunos de los vitrales. Los guardias hacían sus recorridos vigilando cada uno de los pasillos del palacio mientras algunos rumores se corrían entre ellos. Muchos de ellos no confiaban en el humano, inclusive temían por la seguridad de su princesa. Pese a las suposiciones de los guardias, y su férrea determinación de proteger a su soberana, eran incapaces de contradecir las órdenes de la misma, limitándose a obedecer.

A la mañana siguiente fueron despertados por una de las mucamas que tras llamar a la puerta insistentemente hizo uso de un juego de llaves para acceder a la habitación.

-su majestad los espera en el gran comedor, tomaran el desayuno con ella.

-¡¿desayunar con su majestad?! ¿Pero a que debemos este honor?- expresaba Rarity quien saltó de su cama al escuchar este mensaje.

-me temo que desconozco las razones de su majestad, solo puedo decirles que no debemos hacerla esperar- en ese momento entraron un grupo de ponis, ataviadas con el mismo uniforme de las mucamas, un grupo algunas cargaban unos pequeños maletines.

-permítanos ayudarles a estar presentables- pronto algunos cepillos y peines flotaron envueltas en auras de distintos colores, pertenecientes a 5 de las mucamas que ahí estaban. Las demás hacían usos de sus cascos para la labor de acicalar a las huéspedes. Pronto las crines revueltas y los pelajes desordenados se convirtieron en suaves crines ye en esplendidos pelajes. En menos de 5 minutos las chicas ya estaban listas. Dos de las serviles doncellas se aproximaron a la habitación de Canek al escuchar que la puerta de este se abria, sin embargo se detuvieron en seco al verlo. El pelo del joven caía sobre su frente revuelto, no llevaba ni el manto ni la "mascara", sus ojos sombríos revelaban su ansiedad por visitar a su compañero lo antes posible, sus puños apretados en aquel par de "garras" negras y sus labios que pintaban una gentil gesto en sus labios. Luego de unos segundos, las dos ponis se acercaron lentamente hacia el para ofrecerle sus servicios, pese a no saber exactamente como auxiliar a aquel ser, los cuales rechazo de inmediato amablemente.

Poco tiempo después, la comitiva se encontraban atravesando el pasillo bañados por los cálidos colores de los vitrales, cruzaron el distribuidor principal para entrar en un segundo pasillo más amplio adornado con algunos bustos de ponis de antaño y pinturas viejas donde aparecían Celestia y su hermana junto a lo que parecían algunos diplomáticos o gente de gran importancia. Hubo una pintura en particular que llamó su atención haciéndolo detenerse para admirarla, mientras que los demás siguieron avanzando dejándolo atrás. En ella las princesas aprecian junto a una unicornio de un níveo pelaje, su cuerpo esbelto parecía haber sido tornado por manos celestiales. Las crines blancas que coronaban sucabeza caían sobre su lomo hasta tornarse rosáceas en las putas. Sus gentiles y suaves facciones transmitían tranquilidad con una mirada tierna e inocente. Sobre su frente se posaba un cuerno que, cual una columna de mármol romana, ascendía en espiral hasta terminar en una punta ligeramente aguda. Sin embargo lo que había hecho que Canek se detuviera era algo aún más cautivador que su pelaje o su blanca cornamenta, su rostro poseía un par de ojos con una heterocrómia poco común, inclusive en aquel mundo esto era una rareza. Uno de los ojos estaba conformado por tres tonos diferentes. El ojo poseía el color de un rubí en los bordes del iris delineando el mismo, conforme el iris se acercaba a la pupila, el color se degradaba hasta tornarse del color del jade tallado formando una capa central, finalmente la última capa que envolvía la pupila era del color de las amatistas, un violeta profundo y místico. Por otro lado, el otro ojo era más normal, siendo de un color amaderado claro, que junto con su exótico hermano, miraban con compasión a quien admiraba la pintura.

-me temo que su majestad todavía lo está esperando, ya habrá tiempo para que observe las obras de arte- dijo la gentil mucama mientras lo empujaba delicadamente con la cabeza en dirección del comedor.

Al final del pasillo los esperaba una gran puerta de roble. Al abrirla accedieron al comedor real el cual tenía grandes ventanas de cristal biselado, este permitía el paso de la luz, pero no las miradas de terceros al interior. El palacio contaba con dos comedores, el primero y más amplio era donde regularmente se realizaban cenas diplomáticas, o donde se recibía a visitas importantes o a alguno otro invitado. El segundo, que era donde acababan de entrar, era destinado para uso exclusivo de las princesas y de su sus visitas más íntimas. Habían pasado años desde que aquel lugar había recibido a alguien que no fuese una de las dos regentes.

El comedor era una de una serie de varias habitaciones de uso exclusivo de la familia real. Inclusive solo un número sumamente limitado de doncellas y guardias tenían acceso a estas zonas para desempeñar su labor, procurando que su presencia fuera lo menos notoria. Esos lugares eran los únicos donde ambas gobernantes podían gozar de privacidad, y donde podían olvidar por un momento de la enorme carga que residía sobre sus lomos.

En el centro del comedor había una mesa cuadrada con los bordes redondeados elaborada con cedro e incrustaciones geométricas de cerezo, esta tenía una capacidad para 9 comensales. Frente a ellos se encontraba la princesa sentada bebiendo una taza de té. Todas al verla se inclinaron en una profunda reverencia, mientras que Canek titubeo un poco antes de seguir el ejemplo y poner su rodilla en el suelo en una reverencia formal.

-levántense y tomen asiento por favor- indicó la princesa, a lo cual todos accedieron.

Canek se sentó frente a Celestia mientras sus grandes ojos se posaban sobre él. Un grupo de camareros aparecieron con platillos flotando, un desayuno suave formado por una tanda de wafles bañados en un dulce jarabe y jugo de manzana, seguido de una cafetera llena a tope.

"muy modesto para ser el desayuno de una princesa…" pensó el joven al ver el sencillo desayuno, después de todo, la percepción que tenía referente a los monarcas y su estilo de vida era muy distinto de lo que estaba viendo.

-su majestad- dijo Canek con tono diplomático –si no le molesta, me gustaría encontrarme con mi compañero y comprobar con mis propios ojos que él se encuentra bien.

-te puedo garantizar que se encuentra mejor de como llegó, ¿acaso la palabra de una princesa no basta para tranquilizarte?

-me temo que he de insistir su majestad- Canek de verdad le incomodaba el hecho de tomar un desayuno "social" mientras su amigo sufría abandonado.

-descuida, iremos a verlo una vez termines de desayunar, los médicos no lo descuidan día y noche, así que creo que puedes tomarte un momento para comer algo y tomar fuerzas. Por otro lado quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas - comenzó a decir Celestia sin perder la compostura ni su aplomo – por desgracia no puedo hacerte todas en este momento, ya habrá tiempo para eso, solo quiero que me respondas una cosa ¿Quién es Óscar?- a Canek le pareció una pregunta innecesaria, sin embargo no se negaría a contestarla.

-mi amigo… uno con el que he vivido los momentos más duros de mi vida. Con el he compartido fracasos y triunfos, gracias a él pude conocer la amistad dentro de aquel estéril mundo, donde manda la ley del más fuerte, gracias a él sobreviví a mi terquedad- recitó el joven mientras no dejaba de ver a Celestia a los ojos, su mirada se llenaba de fuego al traer recuerdos junto a su camarada.

-sin duda un amigo invaluable- comenzó a decir Celestia.

-ya lo creo su majestad, por eso tengo la gran necesidad de verlo y asegurarme con mis propios ojos de que está bien. Sin afán de ofender su majestad, no me parece correcto estar perdiendo el tiempo en frivolidades como un desayuno diplomático- las demás vieron sorprendidas a Canek y el como con una diplomacia un tanto ruda había rechazado a la princesa y su amabilidad, algo que nadie hubiese hecho.

-entiendo… pensé que ésta era la mejor manera de prepararte… pero veo que no ha salido como yo esperaba- decía la princesa un tanto decepcionada.

-¿preparar me para qué?- interrumpió Canek imaginando lo peor.

-prepararte para ver a tu amigo. Sé que ya estas enterado de la condición en la que llegó, pero creo que la realidad podría ser más impactante, pese a estar fuera de peligro aún se encuentra en mal estado- Canek, pese a disimularlo, temía el cómo encontraría a su camarada.

-ayer por la mañana recuperó la conciencia, se encontraba débil y apenas podía mover los ojos, sin mencionar que tenía dificultades para respirar, al saber esto me dirigí hacia donde lo atienden para asegurarme de su estado -Canek sentía un nudo en el estómago al escuchar esto –pese a sus dificultades respiratorias hizo un gran esfuerzo en decir tres palabras al verme, como si su vida dependiera de ello…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- el suspenso casi mataba al muchacho quien apretaba sus puños sobre la mesa impotente.

-"¿dónde está Canek?...", eso fue todo lo que pudo decir con las escasas fuerzas que tenía- los ojos de aquel ser que parecía inquebrantable se volvieron levemente cristalinos –le dije que te encontrabas sano y salvo, que vendrías a verlo dentro de poco, que sería mejor que no halara y guardara sus fuerzas. El solo me dio una mirada entre abierta y asintió débilmente con la cabeza aceptando mi sugerencia- Canek se sintió un poco aliviado, aunque la preocupación aún no se disipaba.

-agradezco su generoso gesto, creo que estaba en lo correcto al invitarme a esta mesa- Celestia solo sonrió victoriosa.

-será mejor que coman rápido antes de que se enfrié más, después podrás visitar a Óscar.

Canek comenzó a comer el plato que se le había servido, haciéndolo cuidadosa y educadamente. Celestia lo observaba con especial interés. Todas las demás comieron, sin embargo un pensamiento comunal reinaba, a pesar de las palabras de su majestad, "¿Cómo reaccionaría Canek al ver a Óscar?".

El desayuno no duró mucho tiempo, después de todo era una comida bastante modesta.

-ya he terminado…- indicó Canek mientras se ponía de pie.

-supongo que no podrás esperar un momento más, ¿verdad?- se puso de pie la imponente alicornio y salió de la habitación rumbo al pasillo. Canek la siguió mientras las demás lo secundaban.

Tras recorrer una parte del castillo, llegaron a un pequeño portón donde había apostado dos guardias, estos les abrieron las puertas de par en par a la comitiva encabezada por Canek y la princesa. La habitación era similar a donde habían pasado la noche anterior, exceptuando por el contenido del interior.

Cuatro ponis ataviados con batas blancas de laboratorio se encontraban rodeando lo que parecía una cama.

-su majestad, estamos terminando de revisar al humano y….-dijo el poni medico mientras se volvía hacia la princesa en una profunda reverencia, al igual que sus compañeros, al escuchar pasos tras de sí, sin embargo enmudeció al levantar su mirada y toparse con Canek.

-prosigue- replico Celestia mientras su rostro se había envuelto en seriedad.

-sus… sus heridas han mejorado bastante, el tratamiento regenerativo está teniendo buen resultado, su pierna parece no correr peligro, ya no ha habido incidentes de hemorragias y su respiración se ha vuelto más estable así como también su presión arterial, sin embargo aún sigue muy débil, no ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde la última vez que lo hizo, ni ha logrado moverse- Canek sintió un gran alivio al escuchar el diligente reporte del médico, quien no dejaba de verlo con un especial interés mezclado con temor. Todos los otros ponis dirigían miradas acosadoras sobre el joven, este sin embargo no les prestó atención.

-han hecho un buen trabajo tú y tu equipo- agradeció Celestia –ahora, si no les molesta, nos gustaría estar a solas con el paciente un momento, antes de que la siguiente ronda venga a relevarlos- el grupo de médicos hizo una reverencia y salieron silenciosamente de la habitación.

Celestia dirigió a Canek con un gesto de su cabeza, dando a entender que por fin era el momento que tanto había esperado el joven. Este se dirigió a la cama la cual estaba a unos cuatro metros de donde estaba la comitiva. Al acercarse por un costado a la cama vio el cuerpo desnudo de Óscar cubierto únicamente por una sabana azul hasta la cadera. Su brazo izquierdo yacía vendado desde los nudillos hasta el hombro, su cabeza y rostro tenia apósitos colocados del lado izquierdo del rostro, una en la cien, otra más en la mejilla y una que es extendía desde parte de la quijada hasta poco menos del cuello. Los apósitos también se podían encontrar en el tórax de Óscar, algunos de ellos comenzaban a teñirse de carmín. En su brazo derecho se había colocado un suero intravenoso, mediante el cual se le administraban algunos medicamentos.

-me alegro de que sigas con vida Óscar….- dijo entre dientes Canek, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de lo maltrecho de Óscar. Los ojos del paciente se abrieron lentamente sin llegar a hacerlo por completo. Entre imágenes difusas generadas por su vista, pudo ver la silueta de dónde provenía la voz, una voz que había ansiado escuchar hace tiempo.

-lo…lo mismo…digo- contestó Óscar con apagados jadeos casi inaudibles. Los ojos de Canek se abrieron al escuchar sus palabras. –pero… hay cosas... importantes… que tengo... que decirte…

-guarda energías Óscar.

-nos…descubrieron…-continuó Óscar ignorando la sugerencia de Canek –hubo…muchas bajas…apenas…y algunos….pudieron escapar…pero…no todos…corrieron….con la misma… suerte…- las escasa pablaras de Óscar se vieron interrumpidas por una sorda tos seca, mientras que con horror, Canek corroboraba sus peores sospechas.

-solo respóndeme una pregunta Óscar, ¿Qué fue de los niños que había?

Oscar no pudo responder sus preguntas, sus labios y pulmones carecían de fuerza, bastante se había esforzado en dedicarle esas palabras entrecortadas, sin embargo, a manera de contestación, un par de amargas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras su rostro se enrojecía, como si una gran impotencia se apoderara de él.

-ya veo…-respondió al gesto Canek, compartiendo aquel sentir. No necesitó que Óscar se lo dijera, pero era un hecho que había habido bajas infantiles.

-será mejor que descanses, ya me podrás contar todo cuando te recuperes- Óscar cerró los ojos aceptando su consejo.

Canek observó que a los pies de la cama colgaba una tabla con un par de hojas sujeta a ella, esta estaba llena por aquellos garabatos que apenas y lograba identificar.

-Twilight puedes venir un momento- esta obedeció ante la mirada de los presentes.

-¿podrías leerme lo que dice aquí?

-por supuesto- Twilight comenzó a leer línea a línea lo que parecía ser una especie de historial clínico, en este se mencionaba la situación en la que se encontraba Óscar a su llegada, las heridas y gravedad de las mismas, las situaciones donde casi muere de no ser por el trabajo de los galenos. También se describia las cirugías a las que se le sometió, así como los múltiples tratamientos mágicos que recibió mientras se combatían algunas leves hemorragias internas, sin mencionar el medicamento administrado. Sin duda un reporte cuidadosamente detallado. El reporte duró poco menos de cinco minutos, minutos en los cuales los presentes se encontraban atentos a las palabras de Twilight.

-gracias… creo que es mejor dejar descansar a Óscar- su voz se había vuelto impasible. Todos salieron de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Celestia avanzó sobre sus pasos, siendo seguida por todos, hasta llegar al distribuidor, de ahí se dirigieron al salón del trono, una amplia habitación, la bóveda se alzaba por encima de los 10 metros, adornada con soberbios vitrales que se levantaban desde el suelo hasta casi tocar el techo. El piso refulgente de mármol pulido hacía juego con las columnas del mismo material. Atravesando la sala había una alfombra roja que conducía al trono de la princesa, un trono dorado que se alzaba un par de metros sobre unas plataformas igualmente doradas. Un par de guardias, de rostros fieros y fríos, se apostaban a cada lado del trono.

Celestia se adelantó y ascendió a su posición sobre el cómodo respaldo rojo del sillón.

-quiero darte la bienvenida de manera oficial a Equestria- la voz de Celestia retumbo potente en la habitación mientras Twilight y compañía cocaban sus cascos en señal de ovación. En ese momento Canek se arrodilló con una sola rodilla frente al trono, cual si un viejo templario se tratara, postró una de sus manos sobre el suelo y la otra empuñada sobre su pecho mientras la mirada se clavaba en el suelo. Todos se sorprendieron ante aquel acto de sumisión, inclusive por la cabeza de algunos de los guardias más desconfiados pasó la idea de que se trataba de una pose para atacar a su majestad.

-Canek, ¿puedo saber qué haces?- dijo Celestia desconcertada mientras lo veía desde lo alto del trono –no es necesario un acto tan formal solo por una bienvenida.

-su majestad- comenzó a decir Canek –quizá esto sea un acto exagerado, inclusive algo innecesario, pero no encuentro otra forma expresar lo que tengo que decir ni la oferta que quiero tender ante sus cascos- Celestia frunció el ceño con interés.

-habla entonces- respondió la monarca.

-primeramente debo expresar nuevamente por su hospitalidad y por permitirme estar en compañía de tan amables compañeras- las chicas sonrieron al escuchar esto –sin embargo, ese no es el único motivo de esta reverencia que dedico ahora. De no ser por usted y por su fiel séquito, mi más cercano compañero hubiera muerto sin duda, sin mencionar que gracias al tratamiento de este mundo él puede seguir respirando. Sin duda estoy en deuda por ello.

-supongo que el ofrecimiento que me vas a plantear, es una manera de "pagar el favor", ¿estas consciente de que lo he hecho sin afán de recibir nada a cambio?- interrumpió Celestia intentado indagar en los motivos del joven que yacía arrodillado ante su trono.

-sin duda estaba consciente de ello su majestad, sin embargo, mis motivos van más allá del de pagar una vulgar deuda, mis motivos radican en el agradecimiento por tan nobles actos, actos que jamás encontraría en mi mundo, y donde la vida apenas y se considera valiosa. Desconozco los protocolos y normas para este tipo de situaciones, pero me gustaría en este momento, y con todos como testigos, jurarle lealtad a la corona de Equestria y sobre todo, lealtad a usted, tal vez no tenga mucho que ofrecer, pero si mis conocimientos, mi hoja, o mi vida pueden servir de algo para defenderla a usted o a esta tierra, la ofrezco con orgullo, ya sea que me encuentre en este maravilloso mundo, o en infierno de mi patria- las palabras del joven sonaron con gran aplomo, mientras su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo, un orgullo marcial que no sentía hace años desde que había ingresado al ejército, y había declarado lealtad ante un gobierno que se tornó tiránico y traidor. El rostro del joven era impasible y frio, su mirada era serena y su cuerpo no daba señales de duda alguna.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con las palabras de Canek. La escena era como si un demonio se doblegara a la voluntad de un arcángel al que prometía proteger, una escena un tanto irreal que a todos causó un poco de conmoción. Celestia sonrió con aprobación y mirada triunfante.

-agradezco tu generoso gesto- dijo con su una amble voz haciendo después una breve pausa antes de proseguir con voz sonora -en virtud de tu actos, desde hoy eres un habitante más de esta tierra, un poni más entre nosotros, un súbdito honorable y un leal vasallo. Cuento con usted en épocas de necesidad joven humano. La "ceremonia" fue improvisada, y totalmente fuera de los protocolos establecidos, pero no por ello dejaba de ser oficial al recibir la aprobación directa de Celestia. La bestia negra se puso de pie nuevamente, su rostro se vio lleno de satisfacción.

-ahora que eres un fiel vasallo, quiero que veas esto- chocó delicadamente sus cascos, lo cual bastó para que un guardia apareciera una de las puertas laterales del recinto, traía consigo una maleta similar a la que tenía Canek, su interior aparentaba estar llena de algo pesado, pues las correas se tensaban con fuerza mientras el guardia hacia un esfuerzo evidente con sus quijadas para sostenerlo. La maleta se deformaba de manera irregular con protuberancias agudas, como si su interior se apretujara desordenadamente, inclusive la cremallera superior que atravesaba toda la maleta, parecía que fuese a reventar por el contenido que la forzaba.

-Óscar llego con esto la noche de su arribó. Personalmente di una ojeada al interior sin tocar nada y estoy casi segura de qué se trata, solamente quiero confirmar mis sospechas. Por otro lado he ordenado que nadie toque el interior por considerarlo de una naturaleza "extraña" y potencialmente peligrosa- el guardia le entregará a Canek el paquete, colocándolo lentamente en el suelo. Al abrirlo, quedó boquiabierto. "¡¿Qué hace esto aqui?!", fue su primer pensamiento al ver el contenido de la maleta.

-son armas ¿cierto?- la voz de Celestia se tornaba levemente preocupada –parecidas a la que me obsequiaste…

-sin duda son armas, aunque son de un poder mayor…. Este armamento vino del refugio. Algunas las recolectamos de los centinelas que derrotábamos ocasionalmente y otras son de un camión que atracamos tiempo atrás….- Canek no tendría problemas en identificar una a una las cosas que había en el interior. Celestia realmente había quedado intrigada desde que vio la primer arma humana, sin embargo, las que contenía la maleta le resultaban aún más extrañas.

-me gustaría conocer el contenido de la maleta, salvo que sea demasiado peligroso.

Canek hubiera preferido no hacerlo, después de todo, a él jamás le gustaron las armas de fuego, sin mencionar que nunca había sido bueno usándolas, a diferencia de su compañero, pero en su nueva condición de vasallo, no podía negarse a su señora. Este dio un suspiro profundo, introdujo sus manos y extrajo cuatro pequeños objetos ovalados de color negro marcadas con unas pequeñas letras y números que los presentes, salvo Twilight, veían como garabatos sin sentido.

-cuatro granadas de fragmentación- dijo el joven colocándolas con delicadeza sobre el suelo. Algunos guardias presentes no pudieron evitar musitar una leve sonrisa. "¿cómo una piedra podría ser un arma tan peligrosa?" se preguntaban algunos.

-¿Qué clase de objeto es eso?- preguntó Celestia con el ceño fruncido y con tensión en sus hombros.

-me alegro que haya dado la orden de que nadie tocara esto, posiblemente varios de sus guardias hubieran muerto- comenzó a decir con frialdad digna de un asesino- si alguien retira este pequeño aro de metal, tendría poco menos de un par segundo antes de que esto explote con un radio de diez metros. En el interior contiene metralla causando serias lesiones e inclusive la muerte si se encuentra muy cerca. Twilight y las demás quedaron frías al escuchar esto, ¿Cómo era posible que un objeto tan pequeño pudiera ser tan riesgoso? Lo siguiente que sacó fue un revolver de un acero negro con una empuñadura de madera de roble.

-un revolver colt calibre .357, similar al que le obsequie, pero con un poder mayor -Prosiguió con la siguiente arma, la cual Canek identifico rápidamente como el arma personal de Óscar. Su acero era pulido y refulgía como la plata, su empuñadura era una resina negra que se ajustaba a la mano del portador - "águila del desierto" calibre .50, de un poder devastador entre armas de su mismo tipo, esta es el arma personal de mi compañero… - Colocó la pistola en el suelo y persiguió con lo que parecía un rifle. Un acero negro formaba su largo cañón, una correa se aferraba a lo largo de esta para poder portarla sobre un hombro y una mira telescópica se aferraba sobre la montura del cañón. Sin duda un rifle que daba precisión a mediana distancia. -Carabina 30-30 con mira telescópica, ideal para combates a mediana distancia por su precisión- Canek presentaba las armas como si entendieran lo que decía, pero era un hecho que nadie estaba seguro de que rayos hablaba, aunque la sensación que daban sus pablaras daba a entender que se trataba de cosas peligrosas. Además de eso, la maleta contenía algo de parque para cada una de las armas presentadas, apenas lo sufriente para dar algunos tiros extras. Un par de raciones y un cuchillo táctico desgastado y manchado de sangre seca, formaban el resto del contenido. -eso es todo su majestad…

-puedes guardar todo de regreso- las palabras de Celestia sonaban un poco meditabundas, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-mantendré estos artefactos bajo un Férreo resguardo, después de todo, no creo que necesiten tal equipo en este lugar.

-como usted ordene- Canek no quedó conforme con dicha decisión, en su rostro y voz no hubo disimulo alguno que ocultara su desacuerdo, sin embargo optó por cumplir los votos de lealtad que había hecho, por lo cual no objetó nada. Hubiera preferido conservarlas bajo su resguardo personal, después de todo esos ponis eran demasiado curiosos, y temía por un accidente grave.

Una vez colocadas de manera más ordenada en la maleta, las armas fueron llevadas de regreso por el mismo guardia.

-me temo que mi agenda está llena este día, y asuntos urgentes demandan mi atención- dijo Celestia con palabras cálidas y mirada profunda. Twilight quedó un poco extrañada al ver esta faceta de la princesa Celestia, tan soberana, tan imponente, tan seria, en su memoria no recordaba una actitud tal sin que hubiera algún motivo que lo ameritara.

-lo entiendo su majestad, con su permiso- el joven dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

-Canek, casi lo olvido- dijo Celestia causando que el joven se detuviera y volviera su vista hacia ella con aquellos ojos cafés que no dejaban de intrigarla –me gustaría que te sometieras a unas pruebas médicas, no me gustaría que un vasallo tan valioso callera enfermo, además alguien tiene que encargarse de esas heridas tuyas.

-sí, su majestad…- dicho esto retomó su camino fuera de la habitación acompañado de sus fieles guardiana hasta que atravesaron el umbral de este. Una vez en el pasillo, las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos mientras un grupo de tres ponis de bata blanca aguardaban a la comitiva. En este punto Canek comenzaba a recapacitar, y no estaba seguro si había actuado impulsivamente al declarar fidelidad a un "caballo parlante". Quizá había sido la emoción del momento, o la profunda y sincera felicidad que sentía al saber que Óscar estuviera bien, y que buscaba una manera de expresarse. Sea cual fuese el caso, Canek comenzaba a arrepentirse, sin embargo, no daría un paso atrás, "lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora solo queda cumplir con mi promesa…" suspiró el alma del joven sin saber a ciencia cierta que le depararía el destino.

-por aquí señor- le indicó un unicornio de pelaje castaño y ojos azules. En sus rostro parecía haber rastro del paso del tiempo que delataban una edad ligeramente avanzada. Sus acompañantes, un par de yeguas terrestres jóvenes, una con un pelaje azul claro y crines blancas, la otra tenía un pelaje grisáceo y cines castañas. Ambas lo miraban con especial interés.

-creo que las alcanzare más tarde- dijo Canek, dirigiéndose a sus seis guardianas, quienes no habían dicho una sola palabra desde que entraron en presencia de Celestia.

Finalmente Fluttershy rompió el silencio. -se un buen chico, y no causes problema a los doctores- dijo con voz dulce.

Todas las demás se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza mientras se dirigían de nuevo a los dormitorios. Mientras Canek avanzaba, pensaba en el porqué de aquel armamento, "seguramente debió haber sido algo horrible lo que sucedió en el refugio, pero ¿Por qué cargar una maleta repleta de armas?"

-espero no le moleste que mis dos asistentes nos ayuden en estas pruebas- dijo el galeno maduro mientras las dos yeguas le seguían por detrás.

-¿asistentes?, pensé que también eran doctoras.

-aun no, aunque dentro de poco lo serán. Son estudiantes de la academia médica de Canterlot, dos de las mejores estudiantes que tenemos.

-pensé que los mejores médicos de este mundo eran unicornios, usted sabe, por lo de la magia- las dos yeguas jóvenes respondieron con un ceño fruncido desaprobatorio mientras el medico comenzó a explicarle.

-me temo que no es cierto del todo eso. Sin duda los unicornios poseemos una gran ventaja en cuestiones médicas, pero no todo es operar y regenerar. Muchas de las cosas más importantes en el área médica son el diagnóstico y tratamiento oportuno de enfermedades, por esta razón, cualquier pony con capacidad suficiente para adentrarse en el mundo de la medicina, es un médico potencial. Ha habido grandes médicos de las tres razas, por lo cual no debe de dejarse llevar por las apariencias- estas palabras hicieron inflamar de orgullo el pecho de las dos yeguas.

-ya veo… pero, ¿Por qué están aquí si todavía no son doctores?

-su majestad cree que es una buena oportunidad para enriquecer el acervo médico, y por ello permitió participar a un par de estudiantes en este examen clínico.

-¿a Óscar lo atiende practicantes también?

-de ninguna manera, la princesa ordenó que sus cuidados estuvieran en los cascos más expertos de toda Equestria, inclusive algunos médicos foráneos fueron convocados a participar en las rondas y cuidados del joven Óscar, día y noche es cuidado por especialistas.

Pronto llegaron a una pequeña sala previamente preparada con algunos instrumentos médicos, en el centro un banquillo de metal cromado lo aguardaba.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono se llevaba a cabo una discusión.

-¡su majestad!, no puedo entender por qué le da tal trato, ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en ese par de creaturas, especialmente en aquella "bestia negra"?- la voz de un potro resonó en el salón. –aun después de ver lo peligrosos de sus "juguetitos", los sigue protegiendo.

-Shining Armor, creo que deberías de tener un poco más de confianza en él, no veo amenaza en mi nuevo súbdito.

-¡¿súbdito?! No puedo confiar en una criatura que lastimó a mi hermana y a una de sus amigas.

-sin duda eso fue un gran malentendido, pero ¿Qué hay de cuando salvo a la pequeña de ser aplastada? Eso le costó una seria lesión.

-ella no hubiera estado en riesgo si se hubiese entregado pacíficamente. Temo por su seguridad, quizá su único objetivo es acercarse a usted, causando lástimas y haciendo méritos, y cuando menos lo espere…

-¡Shining! sé a dónde quieres llegar y te aseguro que no será así, agradezco tu preocupación como capitán de la guardia, pero creo que estas exagerando- lo interrumpió Celestia conservando su voz tranquila pero firme.

-su majestad, no puedo confiar en una creatura que se alimenta de cadáveres, ya he visto el contenido de su "equipaje" cuando lo traían al palacio.

-creo que no es un secreto la naturaleza de ese equipaje, no es algo que el elija hacer por gusto propio en este mundo.

-aun así, por lo menos podría mandarlo a una habitación alejada de la de ellas, custodiada por guardias y con una cerradura cerrada, y no durmiendo junto a mi hermana y sus amigas, sin ninguna protección, arriesgándose a sufrir un ataque nuevamente. No podría soportar vivir si algo le pasa a mi pequeña hermana, ¿Qué cuentas le daría a mis padres?

-pero capitán, si usted apostó a tres de nuestras mejores unidades de la guardia a vigilarlo desde que puso un casco en el castillo, que las haya disfrazado de mucamas no las despoja de sus habilidades, o acaso tengo que recordarle lo que esas tres hicieron con el dragón que había dado problemas en el norte de Equestria, ni siquiera un pelotón de guardias regulares pudieron igualar lo que ellas lograron en cuatro días.

Aquel incidente era muy conocido, un gran dragón avanzaba lentamente arrasando todo a su paso, amenazando con destruir una pequeña ciudad del norte y algunos pueblos de seguir su rumbo, sin embargo las tres ponis interceptaron al dragón un par de días antes de que llegara a la ciudad. Misteriosamente, este desvió su rumbo al este con varias heridas en el cuerpo. La hazaña se le atribuyo al pelotón de soldados enviados, los cuales fueron festejados en aquella región durante tres días, sin embargo, las autoras tras la hazaña había sido aquel trio de yeguas.

-entiendo tu preocupación, pero creo que tu recelo te ciega, Canek ha demostrado ser digno de un poco de confianza- prosiguió Celestia.

-espero que eso sea su majestad, pues me temo que si llego a tener la razón, yo mismo me encargare de él, aun si eso me cuesta el cargo o la misma vida.

Shining salió sin decir más, azotando la puerta tras de sí. Este tipo de acto seguramente hubiera sido considerado un insulto abierto a la princesa, e inclusive un acto subversivo. Los guardias presentes esperaban sin animo la orden de Celestia de apresar al capitán que tanto admiraban y respetaban, sin embargo, para alivio de ellos, la orden nunca llego. Celestia se caracterizaba por su gran comprensión, paciencia y empatía hacia los demás, por ello, no pudo culpar a Shining Armor de su actuar. Lo que le preocupaba eran sus últimas palabras "…si llego a tener la razón, yo mismo me encargare de él, aun si eso me cuesta el cargo o la misma vida", sin duda Shining Armor no bromeaba, y sus palabras sonaban llenas de decisión, más que a una amenaza, sonaba como una promesa.

-hablare con él ya que se tranquilice. Mientras Canek no de ningún problema no debería haber razones para que Shining cumpliera con su advertencia- se dijo Celestia en un intento por tranquilizarse, después de todo, aún seguía confiando en el sentido común de su capitán que en numerosas ocasiones había demostrado su temple. Celestia quedó meditabunda por poco menos de una hora, hasta que entró al recinto, el medico que había realizado el examen en el joven, hizo una profunda reverencia, y se dirigió con entusiasmo.

-hemos realizado las pruebas que nos pidió, su majestad, los resultados estarán listos dentro de una o dos semanas, dependiendo de lo que encontremos- Celestia sentía un vuelco en el estómago, hacía muchos años que no sentía algo así.

-gracias por su apoyo, confió en que usted y su equipo puedan despejar las dudas que me atañen últimamente.

-si hay algo, sin duda lo encontraremos. Además, el estudio de la sangre de ambos especímenes será un gran aporte al acervo médico, realmente fue una gran idea de su parte el sugerir tal empresa- aquel médico no cabía en sí de la emoción que proporcionaba una investigación de tal magnitud auspiciada por la misma corona de Equestria.

-no hay nada que agradecer…-Celestia desvió su mirada un instante con cierta culpa plasmada en sus ojos, después dirigió su mirada al médico mientras continuaba -…aunque tengo que pedirle que no se refiera a ellos como "especímenes", después de todo no es algo que permitiría que metieran en frascos en un laboratorio. Ellos son habitantes oficiales de Equestria, ¿quedó claro?

-como usted diga su majestad- dicho esto, el pony retrocedió sobre sus pasos sin darle la espalda a Celestia, hasta que por fin se perdió tras las puertas que se cerraron delante de él.

-Todavía quedan algunas cosas que arreglar- un tintero, un pergamino, y una pluma de delicada belleza, levitaron frente a ella –supongo que los elementos de la armonia serán suficientes para tal labor, aunque aún me preocupa un poco aquellas tres guardianas...

-Sin duda Celestia podía destituir a esas tres de sus labores, pero prefería darle ese gusto al capitán Shining, después de todo, parecía que eran ese trio lo que lo mantenía con cierto grado de tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto, Canek caminaba de regreso a la habitación, donde lo esperaban las demás. Iba acompañado por aquella mucama de negro pelaje. Solo cuando llegaron a la habitación, esta le dejó.

-¡oh!, ¡oh!, ¡Canek, volvió!- le recibió Pinkie mientras sus grandes ojos se posaban sobre él al mismo tiempo que una orda de globos de colores lo rodeó, seguida de una avalanbcha de confetí -¿Qué te parece? ¿Creés que a oscar le guste que lo reciban asi? no se cuantos colores vean los humanos, ¡asi que escogí todos!, solo espero que no vean a blanco y negro. Eso seria un problema ¿verdad?, entonces los payasos no serían tan graciosos, ¿sería buena idea conseguir mimos? ¿cuantos colores ven los humanos?- Pinkie parecía emocionada pero al mismo tiempo seriamente preocupada.

-descuida pinkie….vemos todos los colores- le dijo mientras con un gentil gesto de su mano acaricio su revuelta crin, en un intento por tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el examen?, ¿no le diste problemas a los doctores verdad señorito?- Fluttershy se acercó junto con las demás.

-bien… supongo. Solo me hicieron un chequeo físico y me extrajeron algo de sangre para analizarla. Además aprovecharon y cambiaron los vendajes.

-me alegra escuchar eso, así tendrá menos de que preocuparse por hoy. Por cierto, ya llegó nuestro equipaje, aunque me temo que tu paquete lo dejaron en uno de los jardines para que la nieve se conservara- intervino twilight.

-ya veo… por cierto Twilight, ¿me podrías prestar el estuche que te dio la enfermera?

-¡casi lo olvido!- dijo Twilight mientras corría a buscarlo entre su equipaje, el cual no tardó mucho en encontrar.

-creo que yo puedo encargarme de eso- Canek tomó el estuche lleno de jeringuillas y se dirigió a lo que era su habitación, se quitó un momento los pantalones y se inoculo en un costado de la pierna derecha, sintiendo el fulgor de la sustancia en sus fibras musculares. Canek salió de la habitación sin poder evitar cojear ligeramente a causa del dolor que todavía le invadía.

-bien ¿ahora qué sigue?- le dijo a Twilight –no puedo irme sin Óscar, y mucho menos sabemos cómo regresaremos, o si siquiera es posible…

-descuida, ya verás que lo solucionaremos, aunque aún queda investigar de qué manera abrir un portal a tu mundo…. No creo que sea algo fácil ¿sabes?, pero no es algo imposible- un gesto esperanzador se dibujó en el rostro del joven.

-Applejack, ¿en esta ciudad habrá alguna tienda donde pueda conseguir algún lazo u alambre? Además necesito también un poco de sal- continuó diciendo Canek. Todas se preguntaron para que querría dichos objetos, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar, después de todo ¿Qué tanto podría hacer con esas cosas?

-por supuesto, en las orillas de Canterlot hay una tienda donde se venden artículos para las granjas, seguramente podamos encontrar algo ahí.

-¿crees que podrías llevarme ahí?

-¡por supuesto vaquero!- Applejack lucia especialmente llena de energía. Pese a que aquella sociedad de alta alcurnia nunca fue del todo de su agrado, sin duda los mejores artículos para la industria agrícola se encontraban en las orillas de aquella cosmopolita ciudad.

-a mí me gustaría asistir a algunas boutiques, después de todo debo estar actualizada con lo último en moda, ¿no creen?- Rarity ondeaba su crin mientras decía estas palabras, mientras su ojos se tornaron seductores y profundos, o al menos eso le pareció a Canek, quien rápidamente se dirigía a la puerta en compañía de Applejack.

-¡yo quiero ir a ver un vuelo de los wonderbolts!, quizá pueda conseguir sus autógrafos- pareciese que Dash estuviera a punto de estallar en la emoción con solo mencionar estos nombres.

-yo prefiero quedarme aquí…- dijo Fluttershy antes de ser interrumpida por Pinkie

-¡no digas tonterías!, vallamos a comer un gran helado, después visitaremos alguna tienda de mascotas, o alguna exposición de mascotas, he oído que son muy frecuentes cerca de una excelente tienda de confiterías de Canterlot - Pinkie no se destacaba por ser buena persuadiendo a los demás, pero sin duda con ese comentario logró hacerlo con Fluttershy, quien levantó la cabeza y con emoción asintió, aceptando la invitación.

-yo comenzare a investigar acerca de portales, veré que puedo descubrir- puntualizó finalmente Twilight.

Los primeros en salir fueron Canek y Applejack. Estaba a punto de abandonar las murallas del palacio cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-¿les molestaría si los acompaño?- cuando ambos volvieron su miradas vieron a una pegaso de blanco pelaje cubierta por un manto verde que caía sobre sus flancos hasta tocar el suelo que le protegía del frio, era una de las tres amables mucamas que se habían encargado de ellos desde su llegada, aunque sin el uniforme puesto, tardaron en reconocerla.

–no pude evitar escuchar que iba rumbo a las tiendas agrícolas, y me preguntaba si podría ir con ustedes. El jefe de jardineros es amigo mío y necesita algunas cosas para seguir cuidando de los jardines del palacio, dado que conozco al dueño de la tienda, me pidieron de favor que fuera a entregarle una lista para que la surtan lo más pronto posible. Prometo no estorbarles.

Canek y Applejack asintieron sin objeción alguna en consentimiento, integrando a la joven pegaso al grupo. Salieron de los muros del palacio rumbo a las tiendas agrícolas.

-será mejor que no tomemos la calle principal- dijo la pegaso con una vocecilla tímida que le recordaba a Canek un poco la voz de Fluttershy –a estas horas hay muchos ponis en las tiendas de esta calle, seguramente llamaríamos mucho la atención, sin mencionar que debe haber reporteros aguardando a que pases por dichas zonas. Si vamos por callejones aledaños y algunas calles poco transitadas, salvo algunos ponis que ronden por el lugar, no deberíamos de llamar mucho la atención.

Sin duda la pegaso tenía razón, un grupo de periodistas se habían apostado no solo en la calle principal, sino también en algunas calles paralelas esperando a Canek. Este cerco duraría varios días, pues nadie sabía cuándo aparecería el joven, sin embargo, gracias a la diligente mucama, nunca caerían en tal emboscada, y no sería hasta un par de semanas después, que podrían conocer en persona al humano.

-tienes razón, no había pensado en eso, gracias…- dijo Canek, aunque no supo a quién dirigir sus agradecimientos.

-Soft Wind, aunque pueden llamarme Wind- se presentó de manera informal la pegaso.

-…gracias Wind- termino la frase.

Pronto llegaron a las orillas de Canterlot, en su trayecto solo consiguieron las miradas curiosas de algunos transeúntes, pero nada más. Pese a ser las orillas de Canterlot, el lugar poseía el encanto capitalino del lugar, sus edificios de blancos muros y sobrias construcciones. El suelo plano recién apaleado revelaba una cubierta de roca plana color del mármol.

-tardare un poco arreglando algunos detalles del envió con el dueño del negocio, quizá quieran adelantarse y regresar antes al palacio, yo regresare una hora más tarde- el rostro tímido de la pegaso, así como su mirada esquiva, daba a entender que quería todo lo contrario.

-descuida cariño, creo que podemos hacer un poco de tiempo, después de todo, quería ver algunas herramientas que necesitamos en la granja, últimamente hemos retrasado algunas reparaciones por falta de estas- Applejack no podía evitar ser amable, aun si fuese mínima la ayuda, ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecerla.

-de acuerdo, nos veremos aquí en una hora, si es verdad lo que dijiste hace un momento de los reporteros, será mejor darnos prisa. No creo que los otros ponis que nos encontramos de camino aquí se queden callados. Sospecho que no tardaran mucho en encontrarnos- le dijo Canek a la pegaso quien asintió y se separó de ellos con rumbo a una tienda cercana. Mientras tanto AJ y Canek se dirigieron a un establecimiento donde se anunciaban arados de última generación y fertilizantes magicos, entre otras cosas.

El dueño del establecimiento era un viejo pony de color marrón y crines rojas con un aire campirano típico de los ponis que trabajaban la tierra, en su flanco una carretilla se dibujaba, además lo ayudaba un joven unicornio de un pelaje naranja y una crin igualmente roja, un árbol posado sobre tres engranes se enmarcaban en ambos flancos como blasones.

Pese a que ambos se sobresaltaron al ver a Canek, pronto se recuperaron y dieron un servicio de primera calidad, típico de los comerciantes de Canterlot. Al parecer el joven potro era un genio en cuanto a inventos y fabricación de herramientas para el campo se refería, muchos de los productos del lugar eran elaborados por él y su familia, que residía en Appleloosa, en las salvajes tierras del oeste, y gracias a esto habían logrado adquirir fama consiguiendo abrir un negocio en Canterlot.

La visita a la tienda fue sumamente productiva, en esta Canek encontró alambre delgado de hierro del cual tomó 12 metros, un martillo robusto y un buen puñado de clavos, así como un pequeño costal de 10 kilos de sal, mientras que Applejack regateaba por un arado a medida para Big Mac, pues el que tenían era viejo e incómodo, aunque finalmente desistió por lo costoso del arado.

Justo cuando se disponían a pagar la mercancia Wind apareció con una bolsa llena de monedas doradas, tomo cuatro de ellas con el hocico y las coloco sobre el mostrador.

-permíteme pagar esta vez, acabo de recibir mi paga y me gustaría agradecerles por su compañía.

Applejack intentó disuadirla de pagar, después de todo ella tenía dinero suficiente, sin embargo esta insistió de manera tal que no le quedó más remedio a Applejack que aceptar. Ante tal situación Canek no podía evitar sentirse como una carga, aunque después de todo, ¿de dónde sacaría dinero? El hecho de conseguir un empleo era algo fuera de discusión.

Pronto se pusieron en marcha de regreso al palacio, en el trayecto Wind hizo las preguntas rutinarias que le hacían frecuentemente a Canek, como su alimentación, su mundo y sus intenciones en aquel lugar, sin mencionar lo de aquel oso que derrotó en el bosque, a lo que el joven respondió de buena gana, inclusive le preguntó acerca de su amistad con Twilight y sus amigas. Tal vez era el hecho de que ella le recordara a Fluttershy o que su actitud lo hiciera sentir en confianza lo que lo hacía estar disfrutando de su compañía. Fuese lo que fuese, Canek no tuvo problemas en responder cada una de las preguntas a Wind, quien con el rostro lleno de sorpresa e interés escuchaba las respuestas que este le ofrecía.

No tardaron mucho antes de llegar al palacio, donde la amable pegaso se separó de ello para integrarse nuevamente a sus labores. Applejack y Canek simplemente regresaron a la habitación escoltados por tres guardias, cosa que le pareció un tanto extraña al joven, sin embargo, una vez en la habitación, los guaridas se retiraron.

Ninguna de las demás había llegado todavía, solo Twilight se encontraba en la habitación con siete enormes libros de gruesas pastas, sus hojas amarillentas reflejaban la gran antigüedad de dichos tomos. Uno de ellos tenía un pentáculo grabado sobre el forro azul, otro más poseía algunas letras de un título que no se molestó en leer.

-me alegro que estén de regreso, he comenzado a investigar una manera de devolverte a tu mundo, sin embargo es mucho más complicado de lo que creía- comenzó a decir Twilight- por fortuna, la princesa Celestia nos ha dado acceso a la biblioteca real. Sin duda deberíamos de poder ayudarte a regresar.

-la pregunta es ¿en cuánto tiempo?- dijo el joven humano. Twilight se sintió un poco desairada por tales palabras, aunque Canek no tenía intención de hacerlo. Al ver el efecto de sus palabras, Canek intento remediar lo antes dicho –lo siento Twilight, no lo decía por ti, aun si encontraras una manera de abrir tales portales, no podría abandonar a Óscar en este lugar. Sé que estaremos aquí bastante tiempo.

-entiendo…

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, al abrirla apareció bajo el dintel aquella unicornio de pelaje negro, su uniforme se sacudió con la suave cadencia de sus pasos mientras se dirigía hacia Twilight.

-su majestad le envía esta carta señorita Twilight- un sobre lacado llegó levitando en un aura azul.

– ¿hay algo más en lo que los pueda ayudar?

-de hecho si…- dijo Canek. La mucama no esperaba que el joven humano le pidiese algo, sin embargo puso atención a sus palabras con actitud servil.

-necesito una habitación, o algún lugar seco donde haya un poco de sol y que esté protegido de la vista de curiosos. Un lugar que no se frecuentado por nadie, o por lo menos que no lo sea tanto, sería ideal.

La servil mucama estuvo tentada a preguntar para que quisiera tal lugar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, después de todo, su trabajo era servir a los invitados de su majestad y no interrogarlos, al menos no oficialmente. Pronto sus ojos brillaron mientras una excelente idea se atravesaba por su cabeza. -creo que conozco un lugar en uno de los patios posteriores del castillo, cerca de los barracones de los guardias. Hay un viejo cobertizo que se utiliza para almacenar material para la fragua de la guardia, no obstante, la paz de Equestrita ha hecho que la herrería de palacio no fabrique la gran cantidad de armas para la que fue diseñada, haciendo que el cobertizo esté en su mayoría vacío.

Canek notaba algo raro en las palabras de la yegua, como si tuvieran un doble propósito, pero al no estar seguro optó por ignorar su instinto, instinto que sin duda no mentía en lo más mínimo.

-también necesitare mi "equipaje"- continuó Canek.

-precisamente su "equipaje" está a un costado de dicho lugar. Teníamos que colocar "eso" en un lugar donde no pudiera perturbar a nadie, o almenos esas fueron las instrucciones que nos dio su majestad, y en ese lugar alejado no entra nadie más que guardias y personal interno del palacio, sin mencionar que nadie, salvo el viejo herrero y sus ayudantes, se acerca al cobertizo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Canek, cargando el costal de sal, Applejack quien se había ofrecido de manera "irrechazable" y tenaz a ayudarlo a cargar las herramientas y con lo que tuviera que hacer ahí, y la mucama, que los guiaba a través del complejo castillo, arribaran al enorme "patio" el cual era un cuadrado de poco más de doscientos metros por lado. Este lugar era apodado por los guardias como "el jardín de las picas", esto debido a que en dicho lugar, los guardias, pese a que Equestria estaba en una paz casi inquebrantable, entrenaba arduamente haciendo marchas y perfeccionando sus habilidades de combate con el arma predilecta de la guardia, las lazas. Aquel patio había sido reservado para la guardia del castillo, ahí había un pequeño conjunto de edificios, ocultos tras las altas murallas del palacio de las miradas de los civiles. Aquel complejo estaba formado por unos pequeños edificios donde de los guardias en servicio dormían, comían y entrenaban. Rotaban a los férreos ponis que conformaban la guardia cada tres días, para remplazar a los cansados por guardias frescos en un ciclo constante cada tres días.

Aunque había habido una terrible ventisca la noche anterior, los mismos guardias se habían encargado de despejar algunas zonas lo suficientemente grandes para continuar de manera normal con sus actividades. También hicieron algunos senderos que conectaban los edificios del complejo y la entrada que daba al castillo. Algunos guardias clavaron su férreas miradas sobre aquel extraño, después de todo no era un secreto el hecho de que ningún soldado confiaba en él.

El cobertizo, a diferencia de lo que Canek esperaba encontrar, era un edificio pegado a una de las murallas poco más pequeño que el granero de Applejack, de una forma cuadrada sin ningún tipo de adorno o alegoría partiuclar. Sus muros estaban hechos de un blanco cemento con algunas ventanas lo suficientemente altas para que la luz entrase al mismo tiempo que el interior quedaba inaccesible para la vista, su techo de una gruesa bóveda sostenida por varias columnas cilíndricas en el interior. Las gruesas puertas de madera que formaban la entrada estaban acompañadas a un costado por un par de lámparas de aceite y una caja de cerillas prensadas entre el armazón metálico y la bombilla de cristal llena de hollín de una de las lámparas. Junto al muro más alejado de la entrada, se encontraba abandonado el cajón lleno de carne, el cual había sido casi cubierto por completo por la nieve de la ventisca.

-¿necesitan algo más?- dijo la mucama temblando levemente de frio.

-creo que eso es todo, gracias por su ayuda- replicó Canek.

-si necesitan algo más, no duden en decírmelo- dicho esto regresó sobre sus pasos rumbo al cálido castillo.

Canek se dirigió al cajón de carne y retiró la nieve que le cubría tenuemente. Al observar el cajón, se percató de que los nudos y la manera del atado eran diferentes.

"parece que alguien estuvo curioseando… para variar…" pensó el joven mientras levantaba el cajón. Applejack ya había entrado al cobertizo y había encendido una de las lámparas

-¿y bien vaquero? ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

-solo necesito colocar algunos tendederos- Canek no estaba muy convencido desde el inicio con la presencia de Applejack en ese lugar, aunque un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal.

Canek quedó sorprendido con la habilidad con la que usaba su hocico para hacer uso de clavos y martillo para colocar el tendal, el cual estaba conformado por 3 líneas de 4 metros de alambre fuertemente a atado a los clavos en la pared.

-¿ahora qué sigue?- sin duda Applejack era una excelente trabajadora, y una poni que tenían una enorme capacidad física, después de todo, su trabajo en la granja la había formado como una fuerte y vivaz yegua.

-¿en verdad quieres ayudarme con lo que sigue?- Canek se despojaba de su manto, la coipa y los guantes, quedando en un pellejo negro. Su mirada y el tono de sus palabras sonaban maliciosas mientras la luz de las lámparas solo acentuaban más sus expresiones. Applejack no pudo evitar sentir un poco de temor, sin embargo intentó disimularlo, cosa que no logró.

Canek desenfundo la daga de su cintura, y se dirigió al cajón de carne, desató las cuerdas y colocó los enormes trozos de carne, envuelta en la nieve que se había compactado un poco, sobre la lona que cubría la caja para evitar que se llenaran de polvo y tierra. Colocó el cajón bocabajo y acomodó un trozo del tamaño de una col mediana sobre el a manera de mesilla.

Applejack no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco al ver aquello, inclusive se volvió hacia una pared para evitar ver "eso".

-sabía que pasaría esto, por esa razón te había dicho que no necesitaba tu ayuda, creo que sería mejor que regresaras con Twilight- dijo el joven al ver esta reacción, sin embargo, para sorpresa de Canek, Applejack se sentó y dijo con voz tambaleante:

-ya estaba consciente de que llegaríamos a esto, inclusive pensé que podría tolerar verlo…. ¿pero qué te puedo decir vaquero? Esto es más de lo que alguien como yo puede soportar. Aun así… creo que la compañía no te vendría mal.

Canek quedó sorprendido con esto, inclusive era capaz de ver como sus cuartos traseros temblaban nerviosamente, y aun así ella se quedaría para acompañarlo. Sin duda ella no hubiera querido estar en aquel lugar, hubiese preferido salir tan rápido por la puerta como le fuera posible, sin embargo algo, que ni siquiera ella sabía que era, la mantenía ahí.

-¿Por qué estas asustada con esto?, no te vi asustada cuando me apuñale el hombro, ni siquiera cuando me atraparon los guardias a la salida del bosque, tirando mi comida fresca en la nieve, ¿entonces por qué te asustas?-

-aquellas dos situaciones eran diferentes… sin duda es bastante difícil ver "eso", pero me dan escalofríos el hecho de estar tan cerca, de imaginarme cómo vas a devorarlos. Es como si en mi mente la imagen del joven que conocimos se transformara en una bestia que solo busca devorar todo.

-aun me temes…

-no te temo… me preocupa en lo que puedas convertirte, sé que si no comieras eso mis temores se volverían realidad y cazarías a quien estuviera en frente. Por eso es que quiero acompañarte en esto, aun si esto me produce bastante miedo.

Applejack no dejaba de temblar, y sus palabras eras lejanas, como si de verdad pudiera ver a aquella bestia devoradora de ponis que asechaba a cuanto veía.

-lamento preocuparte, desde que llegue no he causado nada más que problemas. Supongo que también haces esto por haber salvado a tu hermana aquella primera vez, ¿cierto?- Canek comenzó a hacer cortes en la carne mientras hablaba, haciendo largos y delgados filetes, los cuales eran un tanto rígidos por la congelación. Applejack no pudo evitar hacer unos gestos de desagrado al escuchar los sordos sonidos de cada tajada.

-claro que estoy agradecida por eso… pero esa no es del todo la razón por la que estoy aquí.

-¿entonces que te hace estar aquí soportando algo tan horrible?

-no estoy segura...- Applejack se quitó un momento el sombrero y lo colocó a un costado –desde que fuimos con Óscar, sentí que necesitabas un poco de apoyo, aún más… Con las noticas que recibiste- la daga se detuvo en su labor un instante mientras el joven recordaba las palabras de Óscar para después retomar su camino entre la carne –yo no tendría la fortaleza de comportarme como lo hiciste si alguien querido se encontrara en la situación de Óscar.

-las personas son frágiles y no es de extrañar que mueran cuando uno menos lo espera- sus palabras se tornaron frías –inclusive Óscar debería de estar muerto…. El hecho de que no lo esté es algo que celebro, pero si hubiera muerto, me hubiera consolado la idea de que algún día lo alcanzaría en la otra vida, si es que existiera.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan crueles?! ¡Pensé que Óscar era tu amigo!- gritó indignada al escuchar semejantes cosas.

-no me malinterpretes, Óscar es un excelente amigo y compañero, casi como un hermano, pero no puedo vivir con la idea de que siempre estará ahí para mí, ni yo para él. Ya lo he dicho antes, si hubiera muerto no encontraría consuelo en ningún lado, pero tendría que levantarme y superarlo, después de todo, la muerte es algo que nos llega a todos y no queda más que hacerse a la idea de que algún día dormiremos en sus brazos- una vez más Canek hizo exhibición de su carencia de tacto en temas como lo era la muerte, haciendo que Applejack se sintiera de verdad incómoda, pero pese a esto siguió adelante.

-de verdad tú mundo debe de ser un infierno para que pienses así…

-no tienes idea de cuánto… inclusive la idea de morir es tentadora en aquel desolado lugar, sin embargo, pese a las grandes carencias y los constantes golpes de la vida, seguimos aferrándonos a la vida con gran fuerza y tenacidad, inclusive yo…. creo que la idea de un mejor futuro es la que nos mantiene de pie y avanzando, pero en ocasiones me he atrevido a pensar que eso no es nada más que un sueño aliciente que nos ayuda a soportar la cruda realidad.

-Canek… solo quiero que sepas esto… si algo te pasara, sería algo muy duro para todas. No hay nada más horrible que despedirse de un amigo tan querido y especial…

El joven sintió como si unas lágrimas repentinamente quisieran huir de sus ojos, sin embargo no sentía tristeza ni emoción alguna, era como si aquellas palabras hubieran reconfortado su espíritu. Canek no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, una sonrisa que venía desde lo más profundo de él, por desgracia la única persona que hubiera podido ver esto le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento.

El silencio se prolongó por unos cuantos minutos mientras Canek seguía con su labor, hasta que Applejack rompió el silencio en un intento por suavizar la situación.

-me estaba preguntando ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo?

-intento conservar la carne por el mayor tiempo posible, no siempre cuento con la suerte de conseguir un botín así, además de que no puedo cazar en los bosques frecuentemente. Planeo salar los filetes y secarlos, de esta manera durarán por mucho más tiempo, así tendré un suministro constante y no tendremos que preocuparnos de mi condición en bastante tiempo.

Al estar en un lugar cerrado, el hedor de los filetes que comenzaban a descongelarse inundaron el cobertizo y las fosas nasales de Applejack. Era un olor desagradable y escalofriante, era como si sus instintos más primitivos reconocieran ese hedor a muerte y sintiera una necesidad más fuerte de alejarse del lugar, pero aun así continuó sin mover un solo musculo. El proceso les tomó poco más de 3 horas, pues los trozos congelados entumían los dedos de Canek obligándolo a tomar cortos periodos de descanso entre cada filete. Finalmente casi todo estaba saldo y colgado en los tendederos de hierro, sin embargo Canek apartó un trozo de medio kilo para un consumo próximo. La mano vendada del joven se vio impregnada del jugo que ocasionalmente soltaban los filetes, llenándolas de leves manchas.

-¡vaya que soy torpe!- exclamo el joven. –necesito abrir aquellas ventanillas, es necesario que entre la mayor cantidad de luz solar y de viento, de lo contrario solamente se pudrirán. Canek se percató de que cerca de la puerta había una varilla con un pequeño gancho de metal en un extremo, el cual dedujo se usaba para tal propósito. Una a una fue abriendo las ventanas las cuales eran un conjunto de celosías con marcos de madera, permitiendo entrar una cantidad considerable de luz y aire, el cual comenzó inmediatamente a circular en el interior, refrescando la castigada nariz de Applejack.

-eso es todo, solo queda sepultar esto afuera y podremos irnos- afirmo Canek mientras envolvía en la lona el trozo que había apartado.

-¿gracias a Celestia! Por fin estamos afuera- exclamó Applejack mientras llenaba sus pulmones con aire fresco y puro del exterior sin siquiera voltear a ver el interior del cobertizo, mientras, Canek terminaba de sepultar cerca de la puerta su ración fresca, después marcó el lugar con unas varillas oxidadas de hierro que había encontrado en el cobertizo, acto seguido se colocó de nuevo su manto y guantes, y cerro los portones del edificio para después partir de regreso a palacio junto con Applejack. Una vez atravesaron "el jardín de las picas" la joven yegua comenzó a hablar.

-¿siempre ha sido así?

-¿Qué cosa?

-tu condición…

-no… eso fue a raíz de….-Canek estuvo a punto de hablar de más, pero pudo frenar a tiempo su lengua –prefiero no hablar de eso si no te molesta- Applejack no insistió en su pregunta.

Conforme avanzaban, el sonido de las picas chocándose se perdía a lo lejos, dando paso al sonido de una murmullante muchedumbre. Avanzaron por el pasillo bañados por los refulgentes rayos del sol que se pintaban a través de los vitrales del mismo, y al llegar cerca de la entrada principal, pudieron percatarse de que había varios ponis haciendo preparativos en el distribuidor, puliendo pisos y colgando algunos estandartes con motivos típicos de la capital bajo el escudo real, a través de la ventana se veía que en los jardines había algunos jardineros dando forma a los arbustos y a algunos árboles, mientras que una triada de ponis vestidos a la última moda de la capital iban de un lado a otro señalando con sus cascos en todas direcciones, mientras que un cuarto poni de una apariencia "normal", anotaba frenéticamente en una pequeña lista todo lo que ellos decían y señalaban.

En ese momento escucharon el andar distante de unos cascos tras de sí, ambos volvieron su mirada nuevamente al pasillo donde pudieron ver a la tercer mucama que los atendía trotando suavemente hacia ellos hasta que finalmente les dio alcance. Conforme se acercaba a ellos no fue capaz de evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado al percibir el horrible olor proveniente de Canek, pero pronto corrigió tal conducta.

-los he estado buscando, dentro de poco se servirá una comida en su habitación, todas los demás ya están comiendo, pero faltan ustedes- aquella poni de tierra parecía un poco nerviosa e inquieta, aunque posiblemente se debía al olor que despedía el joven, o al menos eso pensaba Canek. la realidad era que habia ido a buscarles al cobertizo donde se encontró con la comida del joven, perturbándola de sobremanera. Ambos asintieron y se dispusieron a ir rumbo a la habitación donde las demás aguardaban. Al atravesar el distribuidor, todos los ajetreados ponis se detuvieron en seco, era la primera vez que veían a Canek. Algunos lo miraban con pavor e inclusive se ocultaban disimuladamente tras las columnas, otros clavaban miradas desconfiadas mientras que algunos lo miraban con gran sorpresa, sin embargo esto solo duró mientras atravesaban aquel lugar antes de avanzar hacia otro pasillo.

-¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento?

-supongo que su presencia nunca dejara de sorprender a los habitantes de esta tierra señor, así que supongo que no debe ser algo que le deba sorprender- contestó sin más la mucama sin dejar de avanzar.

-me refiero a lo que hacen, ¿acaso celebran algo especial?

-¡oh!... te refieres a eso…- la joven yegua tomo un respiro antes de continuar –cada año su majestad celebra una pequeña cena de gala con motivo del cercano fin del invierno, el cual será un par de días después de la celebracion.

-supongo que vendrán personas importantes.

-¡ya lo creo!, vienen mandatarios de toda Equestria, es una celebración a la que pocos tienen el honor de asistir, aun mayor que el de la gran gala.

Estaba próximos a llegar a la habitación, cuando vieron salir de sus puertas a Fluttershy, quien al verlos se dirigió a su encuentro. Conforme se acercaba, su reacción fue la misma que la de aquella joven mucama que los guiaba.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- su nariz se fruncía ofendida mientras que su gesto se deformaba en un ceño fruncido y un par de ojos desaprobadores. Inclusive se había saltado el saludo habitual en ella.

"creo que sé que sé que es lo que sigue….no de nuevo…." pensó Canek quien no pudo evitar ponerse un tanto nervioso. -me temo que alguien necesita un baño…. ¿no es así Canek?

"¡lo sabía!..." dijo para sus adentro Canek quien sabía que lo que venía era algo inevitable.

-perdona, ¿hay algún lugar donde este jovencito pueda tomar una ducha?- la actitud maternal de Fluttershy y su imperativa pero cálida voz, era algo que aterraba al joven humano aunque a la vez lo reconfortaba en cierta forma.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el joven estuviera en un amplio baño adornado con bellas esculturas soberbiamente talladas, algunas eran bustos de ponis de antaño mientras que otros representaban algunas de las criaturas más famosas dentro de las leyendas de Equestria. El suelo de un mármol rosado que mostraba algunas betas negras de minerales ajenos resplandecía con la luz de una ventana biselada enmarcada por una fina porcelana blanca. El hedor a hierro de la sangre desapareció rápidamente tras tomar una ducha rápida, evitando sumergirse en una enorme bañera, tapizada de finas y pequeñas baldosas blancas, llena de agua termal que era extraída desde el subsuelo para uso del palacio.

Para cuando terminó, Rarity le esperaba tras la puerta con ropa, como era ya costumbre. Un pantalón de fina lona de un color azul oscuro y una camisa sin mangas de color blanca, en la espalda, justo sobre el omóplato izquierdo, había bordado con un fino hilo negro una pequeña flor de lis. El traje lo tenía poco de haber sido confeccionado en una exhibición de moda cerca del centro de Canterlot, donde un poni que exhibía un nuevo modelo de máquinas de coser, además de un sinfín de artículos de costura que iban desde agujas de alta durabilidad hasta telas de gran calidad, la reconoció y le pidió le ayudara con una demostración en público. Sin duda los presentes quedaron sorprendidos al ver la extraña ropa, más aun quedaron sorprendidos cuando esta les dijo que era para uno delos humanos que habían llegado. Sin duda Rarity gozo buena parte de la mañana de aquel día con la atención de todos los curiosos y de los reporteros que la abordaban una y otra vez.

Una enfermera en turno atendió sus heridas, las cuales próximamente no necesitarían ya vendajes. Después de vestirse acudió con ambas ponis al encuentro con las demás en la habitación, donde una serie de charlas con entremeses los aguardaban. Las charolas habían sido colocadas sobre unas mesillas que habían sido traídos por algunos lacayos para tal propósito.

Mientras comían, Twilight comenzó a hablar. -tengo que darles una noticia- anunció mientras golpeteaba con una cuchara una taza de té que tenía en frente –debido a que Canek y su amigo estarán aquí por tiempo indefinido, la princesa Celestia nos ha asignado algunas tareas - Un pergamino se extendió frente a ella cubierta de su aura violácea y cual emisario comenzó a leer -Pinkie será la encargada de preparar una recepción para Óscar a la cual asistirán varios invitados.

-¡genial!, ¡será la mejor fiesta que alguien pueda tener!, habrá pastel y globos, ¡sí! ¡Muchos globos!, ¡huy! ¡Huy!, ¡qué tal algunos concursos!- estalló Pinkie mientras daba sus típicos saltitos por todos lados mientras las demás reian un poco al verla.

-Rarity tendrás el encargo de procurar que tanto Canek como Óscar tenga una vestimenta de acuerdo a sus necesidades. Fluttershy y Applejack serán las encargadas de ayudar a Pinkie con la recepción.

-¡¿Qué hay de mí, que hay de mí?!- Dash se mostraba impaciente.

-al parecer tu estarás a cargo de ayudarlo a ejercitarse de manera mesurada- Twilight recalcó esta última palabra. Celestia estaba al tanto de lo sucedido en el granero dado que el médico le había estado enviando reportes a su majestad desde el primer día que llegó. Inclusive Twilight no pensaba que era buena idea darle tal responsabilidad a Dash, tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió la última vez, pero no había más remedio que acatar las órdenes de la princesa. La sonrisa en sus labios de Dash no se hizo esperar.

-yo estaré a cargo de la investigación de portales y de la alfabetización de Canek.

El joven humano no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales encomiendas, aunque ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse de eso. Lo siguientes minutos se la conversación se trató sobre lo que planeaba hacer cada una en sus respectiva "encomienda", sin embargo, Canek solo las escuchaba sin decir palabra alguna.

Finalizada la comida, todos, salvo Twilight y Canek, partieron a la ciudad, acordando que a partir del día siguiente comenzarían a llevar a cabo las actividades que se les había encomendado.

-me siento un poco cansado, si no te molesta, iré a recostarme un poco- dijo el joven mientras observaba como dos de los sietes libros levitaban frente a ella, esta asintió amistosamente y después se sumergió en la lectura de aquellos extraños tomos.

Canek regresó a su habitación, esta había sido ordenada mientras él había salido junto con Applejack, la cama estaba tendida y el cobertor había sido cambiado por uno limpio. El joven dio unos pasos hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el borde del colchón para después desplomarse sobre este. El suave cobertor acaricio su rostro y lo reconfortó con el aroma de mil violetas producto del detergente, después de esto, cayó en un profundo sueño carente de imágenes, lo único que podía distinguir, era aquella peculiar canción de cuna que Pinkie cantó a los potrillos antes de arroparlos en sus cunas. El joven no despertaría de aquel sueño hasta el día siguiente, preocupando a todas al ver que no salía de su habitación, sin embargo cuando Fluttershy entró a revisar cómo se encontraba, esta se encontró con un pequeño humano que estaba profundamente dormido, o al menos así lo veía Fluttershy, quien sugirió dejarlo descansar hasta que despertara por sí mismo.

Los días de Canek en el palacio comenzaron a pasar. El itinerario era el mismo todos los días:

Por las mañanas, Canek despertaba fresco, y descansado para después tomar un desayuno con las chicas quienes siempre lo esperaban a pesar de que tendía levantarse tarde por alguna extraña razón. Al finalizar, Twilight se dirigía a la biblioteca a continuar con su investigación, Rarity y Applejack partían rumbo a la ciudad a tomar un paseo, mientras que Pinkie se pasaba la mañana en un café cercano a palacio, ahí se hacía acompañar de una rebanada de pastel y una malteada mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta una compleja planeación para la fiesta que se le había encargado.

Por su parte, Fluttershy prefería quedarse con un pequeño botiquín cerca a acompañar a Canek y a Dash, quienes aprovechaban la mañana para hacer un poco de ejercicio en el cuarto. Despejaban la habitación y hacían una rutina conformada por flexiones de todo tipo, pasando después a la práctica de "combates simulados", finalizando con una práctica amistosa con Dash, similar a la que tuvieron en el granero, pero con una fuerza mucho menor. Fluttershy se llenaba de preocupación al verlos combatir, aunque por fortuna nunca hubo incidentes, inclusive Dash comenzaba a desarrollar sus propios "movimientos" cuando acompañaba al joven en los entrenamientos, sin embargo casi siempre la llevaba a tropezones y caídas leves, producto de una improvisación imprudente de Dash, sin embargo Fluttershy no tardó en acostumbrarse a verlos, inclusive comenzaba a parecer que más que una pelea, pareciese que estuvieran bailando. Al terminar, el joven partía al almacén, acompañado de Dash y Fluttershy, para revisar su comida y el proceso de secado, el cual parecía ir a la perfección. Por obvias razones ellas siempre esperaban afuera, sin embargo Dash en una ocación se atrevió un día a espiar mientras Canek revisaba la carne, dando como resultado que Dash padeciera pesadillas aquella noche. Por la tarde almorzaban todos juntos, en algunas ocasiones en la habitación, donde todos hablaban acerca de sus avances. Canek no solía hablar mucho cuando comía, salvo algunas ocasiones con Dash quien le hacía preguntas referente a sus prácticas, no obstante, cuando Twilight hablaba acerca de los portales prestaba especial atención. Después de la comida llegaba la hora de separarse nuevamente, Dash solía ir a ver la práctica de los wonderbolts, Fluttershy se pasaba el resto de la tarde ayudando a Pinkie, junto a Applejack, con los preparativos de la celebración.

Por otro lado Canek y Twilight gastaban toda la tarde en la biblioteca real, en la cual se le impartían clases de caligrafía y lectura. La escritura fue algo que se le dificultaba al joven, quien pese a hacer su mayor esfuerzo siempre terminaba con un conjunto de trazos chuecos y deformes, sin embargo no dejaba de intentarlo. Por otro lado la lectura era algo que le resultó mucho más sencillo. En un par de días adquirió la habilidad lectora de un potrillo regular, pudiendo leer las páginas de algunos libros de temáticas sencillas. Generalmente un par de rebanadas de pay y te de limón eran enviados a la biblioteca por orden de Celestia para sus invitados, quienes aprovechaban este pretexto para tomar un descanso, inclusive en una ocasión, Celestia misma les acompaño a tomar él te mientras observaba los avances del joven, quien pese a haber jurado una lealtad a Celestia, seguía teniendo una actitud un tanto desconfiada en ocasiones, por decirlo de una forma. El sol se encontraba próximo a ocultarse cuando las clases finalizaban, extendiendo una cálida luz que acariciaba a los habitantes de canterlot que se dirigían a sus hogares después de un largo día de trabajo. Canek tenía poco más de hora y media antes de la cena, tiempo que aprovechaba para tomar un paseo por los diferentes jardines de una belleza sobria y majestuosa del palacio. Disfrutaba mucho pasear por los jardines parcialmente cubiertos de nieve, pues podía meditar un poco sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Con frecuencia solía sentarse en una banca de piedra escuchando el sonido del viento, otras veces observaba como el cielo encapotado apenas y dejaba filtrar la luz del sol a través de las nubes, pintándolas de hermosos colores rojizos y naranjas poco antes de ser devorados por la noche que se abría poco a poco espacio en el cielo. El gélido aire llenaba sus pulmones con cada bocanada. Finalmente, cuando el sol se ocultaba por completo, regresaba al palacio a tomar la cena previa a dormir. Wind, la pegaso que los había acompañado de compras la última vez, siempre acudía a indicarle que la cena estaba próxima a servirse, para después escoltarlo hasta la habitación. En el trayecto Wind intentaba sacarle un poco de conversación, lo cual resultó un poco complicado tomando en cuenta la desconfianza que solía tener Canek hacia los demás, aun cuando ella había logrado charlar con el cuando fueron de compras, sin embargo Wind se las ingenió para que este se sintiera en confianza, hasta que finalmente logró que el joven accediera a charlar con ella nuevamente. Al principio solían hablar sobre cosas sencillas, y quizá un tanto triviales ante los ojos de Canek, como su comida y color favorito, si le gustaba viajar, la música que le gustaba, etc. En ocasiones el tema de sus charlas eran cosas un poco más personales, como acerca de sus planes a futuro, su relación con su amigo, algo de sus pasados, su vida en el ejército, sus padres, etc.

Canek era un poco receloso al principio, pero conforme charlaban, las preguntas y respuestas se daban de manera natural, mientras la pegaso hechizaba con su encanto y timidez al joven, quien a pesar de creer que una criada no debería de hacer tantas preguntas, les contestaba todas y cada una de ellas, aunque siempre le contaba una "verdad a medias". En una ocasión le relató lo sucedido con su padre y el cómo su cuerpo fue exhibido en una plaza pública. Al igual que las chicas, esta se horrorizo y sintió lastima por el joven, quien se agitaba con cada palabra. Finalmente cuando llegaban a la habitación, Wind se despedía amistosamente en una gentil reverencia deseándole buen provecho.

La cena era la comida más silenciosa de todas, pues todos se encontraban agotados después de un largo y ajetreado día. Al finalizar la cena, Canek partía rumbo a la habitación de Óscar mientras las demás se disponían a dormir. Cual si fuera un reloj, el joven llegaba siempre a la misma hora todas las noches a las puertas de la habitación donde su compañero se recuperaba. Los guardias le veían siempre con recelo, sin embargo nunca se negaron a abrir las puertas para que pudiera pasar.

En la habitación se había colocado una silla de madera a un costado de la cama de socar, donde Canek le hacía compañía. El joven siempre le hablaba sobre lo que hacía y lo que aprendía, nunca tocaba ningún tema sensible como lo del refugio, lo último que quería era someterlo a más presión de la que ya lo había sometido la primera vez que le visitó. Las palabras de Canek se habían endulzado y eran menos ásperas que cuando habitaba su mundo, producto de la convivencia con los seres de aquella extraña tierra. Inclusive Canek pensaba que tal vez se estaba ablandando, aunque no era algo que le preocupara mucho. Sus palabras salían fluidas, inclusive los médicos que ocasionalmente acudían a revisar los signos vitales del paciente, escuchaban con atención lo que decía y como reaccionaba el joven convaleciente ante las historias de su compañero. Oscar escuchaba atento con los ojos entreabiertos, dedicando de vez en cuando unas tenues palabras en un intento por conversar. Pese al gran esmero que Canek ponía en sus conversaciones, estas no duraban mucho. Oscar a menudo quedaba profundamente dormido a causa de los analgésicos que se le administraban periódicamente a través del suero. En este punto Canek se limitaba a clavar su mirada en la puerta de la habitación, mientras monitoreaba la respiración de Óscar con su audición para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien.

A menudo el joven caía en un profundo sueño, con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza colgando flojamente hacia adelante. Algunas veces era despertado a altas horas de la madrugada por uno de los médicos de guardia para que regresara a su habitación a dormir, en esto casos Canek se retiraba entre bostezos y se escabullía silenciosamente hasta su habitación sin despertar a nadie. En otras ocasiones despertaba al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana, cubierto por un cobertor que los mismos galenos le colocaban al verle dormido. Cuando esto sucedía, regresaba a su habitación minutos antes de que las chicas despertaran, después se recostaba sobre su cama y volvía a dormir, razón por la cual siempre despertaba tarde. Uno de los principales problemas se presentaba cuando tenía que restablecer sus niveles de proteína. En aquellas ocasiones, no había ningún cocinero en palacio que se atreviera a preparar tan perturbador platillo, razón por la cual el siempre se encargaba de esto, sin embargo, Twilight siempre le acompañaba. A diferencia de las demás, la joven unicornio estaba un poco más aclimatada a estas situaciones. A Twilight le gustaba preguntarle cosas a Canek mientras cocinaba los trozos jugosos que había apartado para tal fin, pues las raciones restantes todavía no habían terminado de secarse correctamente. Canek hacía uso de un sartén especialmente comprado para este fin, pues a ninguno de los cocineros del palacio les agradó la idea de que usara alguno de sus utensilios para la preparación de aquellos alimentos.

Oscar poco a poco se recuperaba hasta el punto de que podía mantener una breve conversación, sin embargo su cuerpo todavía no terminaba de recuperarse y aun le era difícil moverse. Las heridas de Canek eran tratadas con magia a menudo, logrando una recuperación casi total de las mismas. La piel quemada de su mano se vio remplazada por una un conjunto de leves cicatrices bien disimuladas, pero que aún persistían como recordatorio de su encuentro con el oso, la cicatriz de su hombro fue algo que no se pudo hacer desaparecer por completo, sin mencionar que una pequeña dolencia se producía con cientos movimientos rotacionales de su hombro, condición que sería permanente por el daño, sin embargo no era algo que le detuviera en sus actividades regulares, ni mucho menos algo que fuera de preocupación.

Había pasado poco más de semana y media con este ritmo constante, la servidumbre se había comenzado a acostumbrar a la presencia del joven, quien a nadie dirigía una palabra salvo que fuese muy necesario o que fuese alguien de confianza. Aquellas tres mucamas procuraban asistirlo, sin mencionar que era vigilado por ellas sin que este se diera cuenta mientras daba sus paseos por el palacio. Estas siempre se reportaban con Shining Armor y le daban un reporte detallado de sus actividades. La última noche, un par de días antes de la celebración del fin del invierno, las tres ponis se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del palacio para darle su reporte diario.

-¿descubrieron algo referente a esa bestia? ¿Representa un peligro para su majestad?- preguntaba cada día Shining Armor como si de un credo se tratara, pero la respuesta era la misma que los días anteriores.

-no hay novedades señor, solo practica una extraña danza con la pegaso Rainbow Dash, acude a aquel asqueroso lugar a revisar su comida, va a la biblioteca con su hermana y deambula poco antes de la cena por el palacio, por las noches acude con la otra criatura y ahí pasa la noche, poco antes del amanecer regresa a la habitación a dormir- reportó la unicornio mientras sus ojos veían fijamente a sus superior.

-no parece representar amenaza alguna mi capitán, inclusive su majestad ha acudido ocasionalmente a la biblioteca para cruzar palabras con él -Indicó la poni de tierra mientras mantenía una posición firme y marcial sobre sus cuatro cascos.

Por su lado Wind, quien había tenido el acercamiento más estrecho con el joven, daba un reporte detallado referente a las conversaciones que mantenían. Por alguna extraña razón, ella sentía una gran culpa después de cada informe diario que reportaba, le remordía el cómo traicionaba la confianza que el joven, del cual sentía empatía, depositaba en ella. El mayor remordimiento fue durante su último reporte, el cual relataba la tragedia de su padre, reporte que fue recibido con una frialdad fingida por parte de los presentes, por dentro todos estaban sorprendidos de semejante brutalidad.

-estoy seguro que algo trama- decía Shining entre dientes.

-si algo surge, le juramos hacérselo saber de inmediato- contestó la pony terrestre, sin embargo Shining seguía frunciendo el ceño como si tramara alguna nueva estratagema para demostrar que esa criatura no era de fiar.

Finalmente unas palabras salieron de sus labios -nuevas órdenes.

-¡si capitán!- respondieron las tres al unísono.

-redoblaran la vigilancia sobre él, quiero que lo vigilen inclusive mientras duerme, mientras come, mientras bebe, no debe haber un momento sin que él esté vigilado.

"debes estar bromeando" pensó Soft Wind espontáneamente. Canek era vigilado todo el día y por las noches se le retiraba la vigilancia, inclusive cuando comía o se duchaba se suspendía la vigilancia. Por esta razón el hecho de violar estos espacios le parecía una exageración por parte de Shining Armor, pero no había más remedio que obedecer sus órdenes.

-como usted mande- respondieron mientras hacían una breve venia.

La reunión terminó aproximadamente a las 12:45 de la noche con una duración de poco menos de 15 minutos. Las tres se retiraron a sus puestos de siempre sin mayor ruido que el sonido de sus cascos sobre el frio suelo.

Las tres ponis se organizaron mientras caminaban por el pasillo sobre las guardias que mantendrían sobre Canek, el orden de las guardias fue decidido por un improvisado juego de azar. La guardia del pasillo de la habitación donde se alojaban Canek y las demás le tocaría a Black Touch, aquella unicornio de pelaje negro se encargaría de vigilar que no saliera sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el distribuidor principal seria vigilado por Ferri Ictum la yegua de tierra, quien con firmeza se emplazó en tal lugar. Ferri era quien lideraba a sus dos compañeras, y quien tenía un temple sin comparación, inclusive Shining Armor sentía un enorme respeto hacia ella. Finalmente Soft Wind custodiaba personalmente a la princesa Celestia, quien aún se encontraba en la sala del trono.

Aquella noche Canek había tenido un severo dolor de cabeza con una sensación febril en todo el cuerpo, el cual lo había mandado temprano a la cama, inclusive su visita a Óscar tuvo que ser suspendida.

-solo por hoy….- se decía el joven sintiendo un poco de remordimiento por no visitar a Óscar.

Los médicos le dieron algunos analgésicos y le sugirieron reposo, sugerencia que acato de inmediato dado que sentía como si la cabeza se le fuera a partir en dos. Canek pensaba que su condición se debía posiblemente a sus paseos en los jardines, después de todo el clima era sumamente frio todavía, y el salía sin más abrigo que el manto que solía usar. Lo que Canek no sabía, era que ni el frio ni sus paseos tenían nada que ver en esto, sino algo más sombrío que lo había venido persiguiendo desde hace tiempo, de una naturaleza aterradora como podrían constatar algunas horas más tarde.

Era raro que la princesa no se encontrara en sus aposentos a aquellas horas de la noche, uno de sus cascos resonaba inquieto contra el suelo mientras Soft Wind permanecía cerca de los guardias que custodiaban su trono.

-sigo sin saber por qué siguen vestidas como servidumbre- dijo finalmente Celestia.

-se nos ordenó mantener un perfil bajo para no alertar a los "visitantes" de nuestras actividades de vigilancia- contesto Soft Wind de inmediato.

-¿de verdad crees que pasaras inadvertida con eso?- preguntó la alicornio frunciendo el ceño y señalando el mango de un puñal que sobresalia debajo de la manga del uniforme, el cual estaba guardado en una funda, esta estaba sujeta bajo sus ropajes mediante un arnés de correas ocultas a la vista, de manera tal que de ser necesario, pudiera tomarla con la boca de manera veloz.

-lamento no ser más discreta, pero se me ordenó pasar inadvertida y protegerla a toda costa, y no tengo otro medio mas discreto para lograrlo que esto- respondió de nuevo cuidando el tono de sus palabras.

-la guardia real hace un excelente trabajo, ¿en verdad crees que necesito más protección?

-si su majestad lo desea, podemos retirarnos de nuestros puestos y abandonar nuestras actividades, solo basta una orden suya, aunque me temo que el capitán no estaría muy feliz de esta decisión- puntualizó la pegaso.

-estoy consciente de ello, por esa razón es que siguen con sus guardias furtivas- Soft Wind sintió nuevamente como la culpa la invadía con estas palabras -creo que tú eres la que mejor sabe de las tres, que Canek no representa un peligro para mí ni para nadie. Te he observado Soft Wind, desde la torre mayor veo como siempre lo recoges de los jardines y se marchan charlando como un par de buenos amigos- Soft Wind no contestó nada, solamente agachó la mirada y suspiró.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron para dar paso al galeno que le había realizado los estudios médicos a Canek, tenía los resultados de los análisis de la sangre del joven. El medico parecía agitado e inquieto.

-supongo que has descubierto algo importante para pedirme que aguarde a su llegada.

-lamento desvelar a su majestad, pero creo que esto no puede esperar a mañana ¡los resultados indican….!

-no digas más- lo interrumpió gentilmente –me gustaría leer personalmente el reporte.

-como usted diga- dijo el poni para después sacar una triada de pergaminos sellados con laca, estos no tardaron en levitar frente a la alicornio, quien se dirigió nuevamente al médico.

-¿Cuántos más saben los resultados de los análisis?, te recuerdo que te pedí que estos estudios fueran lo más discretos posibles.

-por supuesto su majestad, ni siquiera los laboratoristas sabían que la sangre era del humano, se les dijo que eran muestras de algunos ponis que se sospechaba que habían contraído alguna especie de enfermedad extraña del norte, y que solo aquí podía analizarse adecuadamente. Solo yo y dos colegas más saben el origen y solo yo conozco los resultados.

-excelente. Hasta que yo indique lo contrario, los resultados de las pruebas no deben ser rebelados a nadie sin mi consentimiento, ¿quedo entendido?- el medico se sorprendió ante tal decisión, sin embargo no objeto nada, razones sobradas debía tener la princesa para tomar esa decisión, y él no era quien para contradecirla. El medico solo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza la orden de su gobernante.

-de acuerdo, puedes retirarte- este se marchó sin más con un gesto largo, un tanto decepcionado por la decisión de no poder compartir tan interesante hallazgo.

los pergaminos se desenrollaron frente a ella y flotaron en un semicírculo. Conforme sus ojos leían los documentos su rostro se vio invadido de ansiedad. Inclusive descendió del trono, y comenzó a deambular por el salón mientras leía uno a uno los pergaminos. Tanto los guardias como Soft Wind quedaron extrañados de la actitud de la princesa Celestia, su temple se había vuelto perturbado por un trio de pergaminos.

-no puede ser…. ¿cómo?...- decía entre dientes la alicornio mientras seguía su lento andar de un lado a otro. Leía una y otra vez los pergaminos incrédulamente.

El cielo nocturno se vio sorpresivamente plagado por nubarrones grises que bloquearon casi por completo la luz de la luna. Algunos pegaso en guardia intentaron despejar los nubarrones, pero todo fue en vano. El viento gélido soplaba con violencia, parecía que una ventisca azotaría nuevamente Canterlot. Mientras tanto, Twilight y compañía había caído profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo, sus respiraciones eran tranquilas y profundas, de vez en cuando una suspiraba entre sueños, o movían tenuemente los cascos, reflejos de sus vividos sueños. Sin embargo, la historia era diferente en la habitación del joven humano.

Canek yacía sobre su lecho sin poder dormir, se había descalzado y se había descubierto el torso, quedando en un pantalón deportivo de color blanco hecho de una suave y acogedora tela de algodón que Rarity le había proporcionado ese mismo día. El calor producto de la "fiebre" no cedía pese a las medidas que había tomado para regular su temperatura. Sudaba profusamente, la piel le picaba con el más mínimo roce de los cobertores de la cama, el cuerpo y la cabeza le punzaban. Estuvo tentado a salir corriendo y arrojarse sobre la nieve para mitigar el calor. Era la 1:10 de la madrugada, Canek comenzaba a dormitar, pese a las molestias que experimentaba. Su cuerpo estaba muy cansado, no le quedaban fuerzas ni ánimos de siquiera moverse. Finalmente quedó profundamente dormido.

Rainbow Dash fue despertada por el leve rechinar de una puerta, cuando entreabrió los ojos, vio como Canek atravesaba el umbral de su habitación, arrastraba los pies apesadumbrado, sus brazos colgaban flojamente. Le pareció extraño que solamente anduviera con un pantalón, considerando que siempre procuraba estar cubierto.

"seguramente ira al baño…" pensó poco antes de quedar dormida nuevamente.

Black Touch observó como Canek abandonaba la habitación, algo en su interior detectó un gran peligro, algo no estaba bien, inclusive sentía que debería huir.

"¡¿Qué sucede conmigo?!" pensó Black Touch, ni siquiera el dragón que habían vencido hace algunos años le había provocado un pánico tal. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, y no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Canek caminó el largo pasillo hasta donde se encontraba ella, a medio trayecto cayó de rodillas y dio un horrible alarido mientras sujetaba su cabeza, después se puso de pie, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Sus pasos eran más seguros y parecía que ya se movía de manera normal.

"parece que tenemos un sonámbulo en el castillo" pensó nuevamente la yegua.

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¡¿en verdad está viva?!...¿dónde?...no puede ser…. ¡debo llegar antes!….no lo permitiré….no de nuevo….- el joven caminó hacia donde se encontraba Black Touch, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver por un instante algo anormal. Los ojos del joven se encontraban en blanco, su rostro era la viva mascara de un asesino a sangre fría, sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza en un gesto de cólera desmesurada. Al ver con detenimiento, vio como un fino humo negro era segregado a través de toda su piel, rodeándolo con una capa de niebla casi imperceptible.

-señor Canek ¿se encuentra bi…

-¿Quién eres? ¡Les juro que si le han hecho algo me encargare de darles caza a cada uno de ustedes!- la interrumpió agresivamente mientras se acercaba con un paso más veloz hacia ella. En ese instante decidió actuar, retrocedió un paso mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar en una aura carmín. Black Touch era un unicornio de grandes dotes mágicas, había logrado desarrollar sus habilidades al punto de que en batalla no había soldado que le igualara. Era capaz de controlar enormes orbes de energía, generar escudos impenetrables, provocar relámpagos certeros. Por desgracia sus reflejos no era algo de lo que pudiera presumir, y antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar algo, Canek se desplazó ligeramente sobre sus pies hasta quedar a un costado de ella, donde alojo un puño directo sobre uno de sus costados. El dolor del golpe hizo que sus rodillas cedieran ante su peso cayendo de lleno sobre el frio suelo, sus pulmones se vaciaron del preciado aire dejándola sin aliento por unos instantes. Después el joven corrió en dirección del distribuidor, dejando a la pony incapacitada para seguir la lucha.

-no te lo pondré tan fácil….- musitó, y haciendo uso de sus escasa fuerzas, su cuerno comenzó a brillar nuevamente, un relámpago rojo atravesó uno de los vitrales en dirección al cielo, ahí explotó en el aire a manera de una enorme bengala, la cual sirvió para alertar a toda la guardia del palacio. Se arrastró hacia una de las paredes del pasillo y se recargó, intentando no perder la conciencia.

Unos instantes después, las chicas ya se encontraban rodeándola. Habían sido despertadas por el alarido del joven, pero cuando salieron solo habían podido ver a Canek corriendo rumbo al distribuidor y a la yegua tirada contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucedió?!- exclamo Dash mientras se dirigía a auxiliar a la mucama.

-fue el joven….solo me acerqué para preguntarle si se encontraba bien….después me atacó- Dash no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sencillamente no lo podía creer, debía haber alguna explicación.

-¡eso no puede ser!, ¡él no haría algo así!

-pero lo hizo….- respondió la mucama.

Estaban a punto de partir tras del cuándo Black Touch las detuvo.

-esperen, no se acerquen…. Los guardias se encargarán de contenerlo….él no es su amigo….no creo que las reconozca…

-¡debemos detenerlo!- gritó Dash

-¡no lo hagas Dash!- le espetó Rarity, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había ido a una gran velocidad, y las demás tras de ella.

-tontas…- gimoteó Black Touch sin poder recuperarse aun.

En el distribuidor lo esperaban dos fornidos pegasos con un par de lanzas en sus hocicos, además de que ferri Ictum lo esperaba con una posición agresiva. Esta se percató de las mismas anormalidades que presentaba el humano.

-¡ya les dije que no es ella!, ¡largo de aquí!- gritó el joven enfurecido sin que los presentes pudieran entender que sucedía, pero ello no le impediría atacarlo.

Uno de los guardias se abalanzó sobre él, intentando derribarlo con el extremo no letal de la lanza, sin embargo, Canek lo evitó con suma facilidad. Antes de que pudiera hacer alguno otro movimiento, Canek dio un veloz giro quedando de espaldas al mismo tiempo que conectaba una pada, cual si de una mula se tratara, al rostro del guardia, justo en la parte descubierta del yelmo que portaba el pegaso. La planta del pie le golpeó con violencia el hocico, forzándolo a soltar la lanza. Canek sujetv el arma y asestó un golpe en el cuello derribándolo y dejándolo con un enorme dolor y la nariz sangrando.

El segundo guardia lanzó una fiera estocada, pero inmediatamente fue bloqueada por el joven con el arma recién adquirida del primer guardia, desviando su golpe hacia el suelo, una vez abierta la defensa del potro, Canek dio un golpe con toda la extensión de la lanza, como si fuese un bat, a la cabeza del segundo guardia, quien pese a llevar un grueso yelmo, resulto aturdido por el impacto. Lo siguiente que el guardia podría ver, sería un puño dirigiéndose directo entre sus ojos.

Dos guardias habían sido derrotados ante los ojos incrédulos de ferris. Esta corrió en una embestida hacia Canek, y en un giro veloz, pateo con su cuartos traseros al joven, quien bloqueó con el cuerpo de la lanza, sin embargo el impacto fue tal, que fue arrojado algunos metros adelante. El impacto lo obligo a soltar la lanza, llenándole las manos de un dolor profuso, habia faltado poco para que le rompiera las manos. Ictum no permitiría que siguiera avanzando, prefería recibir una reprimenda, la cárcel, o inclusive ser ejecutada, antes de que esa criatura siguiera causando daño.

"acabare contigo en este momento….su majestad sabrá perdonarme o darme un castigo ejemplar…no importa, siempre y cuando te mande al infierno" pensaba mientras corría para rematar a Canek en el suelo con sus cascos delanteros, planeaba aplastarle la cabeza hasta que dejara de ser un problema para ese mundo. En ese instante Dash arribó al lugar, y al ver a ferris a punto de aplastar a su amigo, se avanzó sobre ella. Ferris fue derribada, dándole tiempo a Canek de recuperarse y de ponerse de pie.

-¡estúpida!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- le gritó la potra a Dash.

-no dejare que le hagas…- ferris la empujo con uno de sus cascos hacia un lado, cosa que no le supuso ningún problema, derribándola en el acto.

El joven humano se avalanzó sobre la yegua que había decidido acabar su existencia, está nuevamente intentó patearlo, sin embargo no pudo. Canek había girado sobre su espalda justo en el momento en que los cuartos traseros de la yegua se acercaban hacia él. En un intercambio rápido de golpes, Canek propino un impacto fugaz y pesado con su codo sobre el muslo izquierdo de ferris, cual si de una guillotina se tratara, generándole un gran dolor punzante e inhabilitándole dicha extremidad temporalmente. Un instante después, dio un paso lateral posicionándose sobre su costado y, de manera similar que su subordinada Black Touch, le propinó tres golpes consecutivos en un mismo punto sobre las costillas. Gracias a que su cuerpo era un poco más robusto, no sufrió daños significativos a causa del ataque, sin embargo, este bastó para sofocarla y sacarla de combate por un breve momento. Finalmente, Canek salió corriendo, en dirección a la sala del trono, donde Celestia aún estaba.

-¡detente!...¡maldición!- gritó ferris impotente con voz entrecortada mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Apoyándose en tres de sus cascos, cojeo tras de él.

Dash quedó pasmada, aquellos golpes parecían muy improvisados, muy diferente de lo que él normalmente ejecutaba durante sus prácticas con ella.

"¿acaso no luchaba en serio?" pensó Dash mientras se aproximó con ferris. -¿te encuentras bien?

-¡fuera de mi camino idiota!, ¡¿ves lo que has causado?! ¡Se dirige hacia la princesa!, ¡si tan solo no te hubieras entrometido, esta pesadilla hubiera terminado ya!

-¡debe haber otra manera!

-¡¿en verdad lo crees?!- espetó ferris con sarcasmo -¿Qué te parece si vas y lo detienes entonces?, tal vez a ti te escuche, quizá corras mejor suerte que aquellos dos- ferris señaló con su casco al par de guardias que apenas se recuperaban de la paliza que les había dado Canek.

Dash salió tras de Canek, quien ya le había tomado ventaja corriendo a una velocidad considerable. Unos momentos después llegaron las demás chicas, al ver a ferris y a los guardias heridos disiparon cualquier duda, Canek estaba fuera de control y había que hacer algo.

-¡vayan tras de esa estúpida pegaso! ¡Deténganla antes de que termine herida!, ¡se dirigieron a la sala del trono! -los guardias no tardaran en llagar.

-pero ustedes están heridos, ¡necesitan atención medica!- gimió Rarity

-¡hagan lo que les digo! ¡Hace falta más que eso para derrotarnos!- los guardias se pusieron de pie, y con pasos torpes trotaron tras de Canek, presos aun de un terrible dolor, sin embargo, la necesidad de proteger a su gobernante los motivaba a seguir moviéndose.

Twilight y las demás asintieron y corrieron rumbo a su encuentro con Canek y la princesa mientras los guardias miraban con impotencia como eran rebasados por ellas.

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono el par de guardias que había y Soft Wind rodearon a Celestia en una formación defensiva al poco tiempo de ver el resplandor de la bengala.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- exclamo Celestia.

-parece que el capitán tenía razón…-le respondió con voz desanimada Soft Wind –esa bengala fue lanzada por Black Touch, parece que Canek no es lo que creíamos.

-¡¿a qué te refieres?!

-acordamos que en caso de emergencia, Black Touch haría una señal para alertar a todos…seguramente ella fue derrotada, pues solo debía usarla en caso de emergencia, solo espero que ferris no le permita el paso- Soft Wind deseaba esto último con gran fuerza, no le gustaría ser quien diera fin a lo que ella pensaba que era su amigo.

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron de par en par de manera violenta, todos quedaron fríos al ver a Canek en aquella condición. Sus ojos blanquecinos brillaban con un fulgor, su gesto frio y letal se tensaba en un lienzo de piel áspera, el tatuaje de la serpiente que envolvía su cuerpo se contorsionaba amenazadoramente con cada paso que daba Canek.

-¡aléjense de ella!, ¡ella no es a quien buscan!- gritó Canek encolerizado mientras adoptaba una posición ofensiva para después realizar una embestida. Los guardias iniciaron maniobras defensivas, el primero de ellos intentó golpearlo en la cabeza, pero Canek en un veloz movimiento se inclinó hacia delante para después conectar un golpe ascendente con su codo hacia la garganta del guardia, quien cayó pesadamente completamente inconsciente. Canek extendió su mano para sujetar la lanza del agresor, pero en un movimiento veloz, el segundo guardia dio un golpe con su lanza al arma de su compañero caído, evitando que Canek pudiera tomarla, instantáneamente la pica del guardia ascendió velozmente al encuentro de la cabeza de Canek, quien apenas y alcanzo a sortear tal movimiento inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Un hilo carmesí se dibujó sobre la piel de su quijada, pese a ser veloz, la lanza del blanco pegaso había logrado darle un pequeño corte que no tardó en sangrar lentamente. El joven tomó de inmediato distancia con el guardia en un salto hacia atrás.

-¡no lo maten!- gritó Celestia.

La piel del joven comenzó a exudar una capa aún más densa de aquel misterioso humo, la esclerótica del joven se veía invadido de varias venas de un rojo intenso, de su nariz comenzó a escurrir un leve flujo de sangre, posiblemente debido a la alta temperatura de su cuerpo, la cual había reventado algunos capilares en el interior de sus fosas nasales.

-¡ella no es NOVA! ¡Déjala ir de una vez! ¡Te lo diré de nuevo, no es NOVA!- gritó el joven iracundo. Las pupilas de Celestia se dilataron al escuchar esto. Sus cascos comenzaron a temblar al punto de que no la pudieron sostener, cayendo sobre sus cascos doblados, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar sin control, sus dientes daban trazas de querer castañear.

-no…no puede ser…- dijo entre dientes Celestia.

En ese momento Dash entró veloz al recinto.

-¡Canek! ¡Detente!- el joven giró su mirada hacia Dash, una mirada carente de pupilas que muchos dirian se trataba de la mirada de un hombre muerto. Dash comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Canek, quien retrocedió desconfiado. El guardia, intentado aprovechar la aparente distracción del muchacho, dio una veloz estocada hacia su pecho, pero Canek giro sobre su espalda, esquivando al férreo pegaso, el cual había quedado descubierto. El iracundo humano dio una patada frontal a las costillas del potro, estas crujieron mientras el guardia se desplomaba sofocado e incapaz de continuar la batalla.

-"ahora o nunca"- pensó Dash justo antes de abalanzarse sobre él para derribarlo, sin duda una elección equivocada.

Twilight y las demás llegaron al lugar justo cuando Dash intentaba su maniobra. La temeraria pegaso se dirigía como una bala directo contra Canek, pero este esquivó nuevamente la agresión como la primera vez que la conoció, sin embargo, esta vez Dash recibió un golpe en el pómulo por parte de la palma abierta del joven al tiempo que la esquivaba, lo cual bastó para descontrolarla, haciendo que su velocidad se encargara de estrellarla de cabeza contra una pared. Dash por fortuna no perdió el conocimiento pese al impacto. Se puso torpemente de pie, tambaleando como un potrillo recién nacido, sus cascos intentaban mantenerla de pie. Justo de donde nacían las crines multicolor de la pegaso comenzó a brotar un pequeño manantial de sangre, el cual se deslizo a lo largo de su frente como una pincelada, pasando por su ojo derecho forzándola a cerrarlo, finalmente acaricio su pómulo y mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón, donde se precipito a manera de escasas gotas sobre el suelo. Canek continuó su recorrido con pasos lentos hacia Celestia era resguardada por Soft Wind, quien sostenía con fiereza el puñal en su boca mientras sus alas se desplegaban preparándose para actuar en cuanto estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Las chicas no podían creer lo que veían, su amigo había atacado a Dash sin piedad. Sentimientos encontrados recorrieron las mentes de todas mientras corrían a auxiliarla.

En ese instante Shining Armor y 5 guardias, de los cuales 2 eran pegaso, un poni terrestre y tres unicornios, entraron en el recinto.

-¡la ayuda viene en camino!- gritó el potro para después desenfundar una espada se aferraba a su costado. Sin duda los refuerzos no tardaría en llegar, una gran cantidad de guardias se estaban movilizando hacia la sala del trono, pero tardarían unos minutos más en llegar.

Canek fue rodeado por los guardias y por Shining inmediatamente. Dash veía con desesperación lo que sucedía, ella sabía en su interior que Canek no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo, había algo más que lo hacia comportarse así. Se sintió invadida por una gran desesperación al ver a los soldados al rodearlo y apuntarle con las lanzas.

-parece que ustedes no entienden…. - dijo Canek con una voz retumbante, pero esto no amedrento en lo más mínimos a sus agresores.

La temperatura del lugar descendió drásticamente, la extraña aura de humo que cubría el cuerpo del joven se volvió más densa y evidente a la vez que un hedor a azufre se propagaba por el lugar.

En ese instante la desesperación de Dash se convirtió en terror mientras veía como Canek adoptaba una postura de combate firme. Ambas manos con las palmas abiertas, oscilando suavemente y con lentitud, con movimientos apenas perceptibles, sus rodillas levemente flexionadas y sus brazos relajados completaban su posición, finalmente su respiración comenzó a ser profunda y calmada.

Los guardias no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisas burlonas al ver las "ridiculeces" que hacia el humano, inclusive Shining Armor hizo lo mismo mientras dirigía una mirada llena de desprecio hacia el "dos cascos". Nadie mejor que Dash entendía la gravedad del asunto. En la pelea con ferri, ella había notado un estilo improvisado e inusual en él, sin embargo esto había cambiado totalmente, Canek se había puesto serio y no se contendría. Ella había visto muchas veces antes aquellas extrañas posturas y sabia de lo que eran capaces, definitivamente nada bueno surgiría en los segundos siguientes.

-¡aléjense de él! ¡Corran!- gritó Dash desesperada, mientras las chicas la ayudaban a mantenerse en pie, en un intento de prevenirlos, sin embargo, esto solo sirvió para alentarlos más, de ninguna manera se dejarían intimidar por una estúpida "danza interpretativa".

Finalmente los dos pegaso se abalanzaron simultáneamente con la lanza fieramente sujeta en sus bocas, mientras los demás veían como empalarían al humano. Ninguno de los guardias que habían llegado había escuchado la orden de Celestia de no matarlo, razón por la cual las picas fueron apuntadas directamente a su tórax.

Fue entonces cuando los temores de Dash se volvieron realidad. Canek se anticipó a dicha acometida, avanzando directamente hacia las puntas de ambas lanzas, se escabulló entre la abertura que había de una pica a otra antes de que se cerraran. Dash vio como los movimientos que viese alguna vez en el granero de Applejack se aplicaban con brutalidad en ese momento. Una vez sorteadas las picas de las lanzas, los brazos del joven se movieron cual si abriese una cortina de par en par, de esta manera sus antebrazos desviaron ambas lanzas hacia afuera de su centro, sus brazos continuaron con el movimiento circular hasta que el cuerpo de la lanza estuvo al alcance de sus manos para sujetarlos. Sus manos se cerraron firmemente para halar hacia atrás las lanzas hasta que sus manos se contrajeron a altura de sus costillas, buscando de esta forma acercarse a los atacantes mientras estos estaban con la guardia totalmente abierta, finalmente, sus manos abiertas salieron disparadas desde ambos lados de su tórax directo hacia la boca de cada uno de los guardias, incrustando un pesado impacto con la base de la palma en el rostro de los confiados pegaso. El golpe fue tan violento, y de una magnitud tal, que ambos cayeron sin dar más batalla. De la boca de los incontinentes pegaso brotaba saliva mezclada con una buena cantidad de sangre, ambos habían sufrido pérdidas de una o dos piezas dentales.

-¡díganme donde la tienen!... ¡ya se los dije!...!maldita sea! ¡Ella no es NOVA!-comenzó a gritar Canek, mientras sus gestos se volvían a llenar de desesperación y dolor.

Cual si fuera una acción coordinada, todos los unicornios presentes señalaron al joven con su cuernos mientras cada uno comenzaba a brillar con sus típicas auras. Diferentes partes del cuerpo de Canek se vieron envueltas en cada una de las auras. Celestia, junto con los presentes, intentaron inmovilizarlo, pero pronto se daría cuenta de algo aterrador. Las auras se deslizaban y desaparecían tan pronto se formaban en torno a Canek, parecía que aquel humo que rodeaba su cuerpo impedía que los hechizo se concretaran siquiera, sin importar cuanto lo intentase.

"¡¿pero qué significa esto?!" fue el pensamiento generalizado entre los unicornios presentes, incluso Celestia no podía creer lo que pasaba. Canek ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo con este intento de sometimiento. Inmediatamente el potro que acompañaba a Shining desenfundo una espada y se abalanzó sobre Canek, sin embargo el resultado fue similar al que obtuvieron los pegasos. Este dio un sablazo con dirección al pecho del joven, el cual no tuvo problemas en esquivar, inmediatamente después, un puntapié directo a la garganta lo forzó a soltar la espada, después su codo se estrelló directo en la quijada del semental, dislocando dicho hueso y causándole un desmayo instantáneo.

Los unicornios que acompañaban a Shining Armor hicieron levitar las lanzas de sus compañeros caídos, haciéndolas girar y danzar en el aire amenazadoramente. El par de lanzas, cual si fueran un par de misiles dirigidos, se precipitaron sobre él. Pese a los reflejos de Canek, una de las picas apenas y logró herirle el muslo izquierdo. La herida era apenas un rasguño, y sería la última que lograrían hacerle ese par. Canek avanzó hacia los unicornios, las lanzas habían caído lejos y pese a las intentos de ambos guardias, estas no llegarían a tiempo para defenderlos de la furia de aquel ser bestial. La serpiente se retorció nuevamente mientras Canek daba una violenta paliza a los guardias, uno de ellos perdió dos premolares superiores del lado izquierdo, mientras que otro terminó con la nariz rota, ambos se retorcían en el suelo, donde Canek los remató con un golpe simultáneo justo entre los ojos, provocándoles un desmayo inevitable. Shining Armor estaba encolerizado de ver como sus soldados habían caído uno tras otro, no podía permitir que esto siguiera. Su espada brilló como un relámpago mientras este realizó una acometida violenta aprovechando que Canek se encontraba de espalda. Nuevamente el joven humano apenas y consiguió sortear la letal hoja del potro, arañando la espalda del joven. Shining no se dejaría vencer sin dar una buena lucha, y menos al ver el daño que este había creado. Canek volvió su mirada enfurecida a Shining, quien le devolvió una mirada idéntica. Shining dirigió una estocada veloz, pero esta fue esquivada inmediatamente, sin embargo, cuando Canek se preparaba responder a la agresión con su puño, Shining sorteó el contragolpe agachando su cabeza, en ese instante el puño paso silbando sobre de él. En este punto Canek se encontraba con la defensa abierta y Shining estaba demasiado cerca como para que Canek pudiera esquivar su siguiente ataque. Con violencia Shining arremetió con su cuerno contra el abdomen del joven, teniendo la intención de causar el mayor daño posible.

Su cuerno se abrió paso entre las carnes del joven cual cuchillo, pero su avance se vio restringido y detenido a tres centímetros de haber incursionado en su abdomen. Canek había conectado un fiero golpe con su codo sobre la nuca del semental unos instantes después de que Shining Armor lo hiriera con su cornamenta, frenando el avance de esta.

La acción del combate duró poco menos de 2 minuto desde que llegó Shining Armor con sus guardias, hasta que este términó tendido sobre el suelo derrotado. Ahora solo quedaba Soft Wind y las demás chicas para proteger a Celestia en tanto llegaban los refuerzos. Ni siquiera Twilight logró encontrar el valor para moverse en ese momento, y antes de que siquiera pudiera correr hacia donde estaba su hermano, Canek corrió hacia donde estaba Soft Wind y Celestia. La pegaso empuñaba la daga con fiereza, pero su corazón se fragmentaba poco a poco, mientras no podía creer lo que había visto. Primeramente se sintió engañada por una bestia como la que tenía en frente, "¡¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?!" se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se adelantaba al encuentro de Canek antes de que este pudiera acercarse demasiado a la princesa.

-"el capitán tenía razón….nunca debí confiar en él, ¡soy una estúpida!- su mirada comenzó a llenarse de pequeñas y amargas lágrimas que se asomaban sobre sus parpados, Soft Wind había sentido empatía por aquel muchacho y ahora se sentía defraudada. La pegaso era una veloz pegaso, de enormes capacidades de vuelo, inclusive había sido en múltiples ocasiones invitada a formar parte de los wonderbolts, sin embargo ella siempre declino dichas invitaciones, pensaba que sus habilidades se desaprovecharían de aceptar. Había pasado años entrenando sin descanso, perfeccionando sus capacidades de vuelo, lo que decanto en el desarrollo de excelentes destrezas aéreas.

Cuando Canek observó que esta se acercaba a gran velocidad con la daga dirigida a su cuello, tomó una posición defensiva y la esperó para repeler el ataque, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a poco menos de dos metros esta apoyó sus cascos delanteros sobre el suelo girando sobre ellos aprovechando la inercia del vuelo, de esta forma su cuerpo quedo dispuesto para propinar una patada con los cascos traseros. Canek inmediatamente giró noventa grados sobre uno de sus pies para evitar ser impactado, a la vez que sus brazos bajaron en una defensa sobre su abdomen.

"¡caíste!" pensó Soft Wind al ver que la finta había funcionado. Una de las cualidades destacadas de ella era su gran capacidad para cambiar el rumbo de sus movimientos a pleno vuelo o en tierra, haciendo uso de sus alas para modificar su direccion drásticamente. Extendió levemente una de las alas, modificando la presión del aire bajo esta, la cual provocó un impulso extra que aprovecho para girar nuevamente, quedando sus cascos traseros apoyados sobre el suelo y con las alas desplegadas. Haciendo usos de sus flancos traseros y de sus alas, se impulsó directo hacia su objetivo en un movimiento fugaz. Canek había bajado demasiado su guardia durante la finta, esperando un impacto en el abdomen que nuca llegó, y la hoja de Soft Wind se dirigía directo a su garganta con firme intención de abrirla de par en par. La velocidad de la yegua y la nula oportunidad de responder dictaron sentencia sobre el joven. Canek era hombre muerto. La victoria seria de Soft Wind, quien con lágrimas en los ojos se acercaba velozmente a segar la vida del "dos cascos". Durante una fracción de tiempo, recordó sus pláticas con él, y sobre lo de su pasado, esta aun quería creer en él, pero ¿Cómo creer en alguien que ha lastimado a varios camaradas? Aun así ella no deseaba acabar con su vida.

"¿por qué tenía que terminar así? ¿Acaso no había otro camino? ¿Por qué tenías que comportarte así?...yo creía en ti…. Aun quiero seguir creyendo en ti… se decía en sus adentros mientras continuaba su letal trayectoria. Su corazón y espíritu se quebró, y la duda minó su convicción, dando finalmente como resultado que esta vacilara en su ataque. Quince centímetros antes de alcanzar su cuello, desvió intencionalmente la daga produciendo un corte poco profundo sobre el hombro derecho de Canek. Una vez la hoja se deslizó suavemente sobre el hombro, el cuerpo del joven giro siguiendo el movimiento de la pegaso extendiendo velozmente su brazo, y antes de que Soft Wind pudiera escapar, Canek sujetó una de las alas con su mano derecha apretándola férreamente. Una vez la tuvo en su poder la dirigió hacia el suelo aprovechando la inercia del vuelo que tenía. Soft Wind se estrelló de bruces sobre el piso sin que Canek dejase de sujetarle el ala a la vez que uno de sus pies le aprisionaba el costillar, mientras que el impacto en el mentón le había forzado a escupir la daga. Lo peor no había pasado y todos los presentes lo comprobarían con horror.

-no volverás a lastimar nadie más desgraciado…-dijo entre dientes Canek –por personas como tú es que este lugar se fue al demonio- nadie entendía a qué se refería el joven, pareciese que hablara con alguien más – ¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso en Hibsgar? Lo que los tuyos me hicieron hacer no tiene perdón...

Soft Wind sentía que un miedo sobrenatural la recorría mientras la mano de Canek se apretaba con más fiereza, fue entonces cuando lo peor sucedió. El colérico humano extendió por completo el ala de la pegaso indefensa, quien no lograba coordinar sus movimientos víctima del miedo, mucho menos podía escapar o defenderse. Entonces, el joven apoyó su antebrazo en sentido inverso a la articulación central del ala, aplicando poco a poco presión sobre esta, hasta el punto en el que el dolor era insoportable.

-¡basta! ¡Detente!- gimió la pegaso sintiendo como su ala se partiría en dos de seguir así. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, su desesperación y angustia se mezclaban con el terror plasmándose sobre el lienzo de su rostro. Finalmente Canek dejó de aplicar presión sobre el ala por un instante, giró su cadera sin dejar de sostener el ala, y en un movimiento veloz, giro su torso junto con su antebrazo el cual se estrelló contra uno de los huesos largos del ala, produciendo una fractura severa la cual dejó el ala en una posición antinatural. El grito de Soft Wind fue agudo y desgarrador, mientras que los presentes aterrorizados observaban paralizados. Fue entonces cuando aquel humo se comenzó a extender sobre el suelo en un radio de medio metro respecto a Canek. El joven tomó el puñal de Soft Wind en su diestra la cual ya se encontraba bañada de su vital liquido que brotaba de la herida de su hombro. La alzó sobre Soft Wind quien veía con los ojos entreabiertos a su verdugo mientras las lágrimas amargas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos cual si fuese un manantial mientras se restorcia y gemia.

-¡detente! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿No me habías jurado lealtad?!- gritó Celestia atormentada.

-con que eres tu….tú me vas a decir donde la tienen ¡o juro que te hare lo mismo que le hicieron a mi padre!... ¿sigues insistiendo con eso?... ¡¿Quién es NOVA?! ya les dije que ella no es a quien buscan!...no importa, basta con que te haga hablar….solo dime... ¿dónde esta?...- comenzó a decir canek mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente puñal en mano. Los intentos por moverse, tanto de Celestia como de las chicas, fueron en vano, parecía que sus movimientos se vieran limitados por alguna extraña presencia que flotaba en el aire. La temperatura descendió aún más, al grado que sus alientos comenzaron a dibujarse en el aire.

Canek se acercó a Celestia hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros donde Canek se quedó quieto con la mirada perdida y los labios entreabiertos, mientras Celestia lo observaba con una mirada cristalizada que rogaba por piedad. En ese instante, un grito ensordecedor, cual si de una bestia se tratase, lleno el lugar. El origen del grito era desconocido e inmediatamente se apagó. La temperatura del lugar subió dramáticamente a una temperatura reconfortante, el extraño humo sobre su piel se disipo de golpe y el ambiente se llenó de un suave olor a canela. Celestia observó el rostro corrompido de Canek, quien después de tener su vista perdida en el horizonte, le dirigió una mirada con aquellos ojos en blanco inyectados de rojas venas. Inmediatamente, sus ojos volvieron a su posición normal, revelando su pupila e iris, una de ellas totalmente contraída y la otra totalmente dilatada. Canek dejó caer la daga y se arrodilló, inmediatamente, y para sorpresa de los desgraciados presentes, el joven envolvió tiernamente el cuello de su majestad con sus brazos mientras recargaba su cabeza contra su cuello, su pelaje se vio manchado por la sangre de su vasallo quien se aferraba a ella desesperado.

-por fin te encontré….-comenzó a decir el joven lastimosamente mientras el llanto no se hizo esperar- juro que esta vez no dejare que nada te pase….mamá…- susurro el joven al oído de la alicornio, quien se estremeció al escuchar esto. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

-todo estará bien Canek- Celestia elevó uno de sus majestuosos cascos y lo envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

-lamento lo de papá….yo solo intentaba que estuvieran orgullosos de mi…. ¡pero mírame!...me convertí en un monstruo- dijo con amargura.

Canek se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada con aquellas pupilas anormales, mientras Celestia lo observaba desde el suelo. Todo había sido tan rápido, que inclusive la guardia no había llegado cuando los combates concluyeron.

En ese instante, ferri entro cabalgando velozmente mientras una de sus patas revelaba el dolor que aun sentía producto del golpe que le había propinado el joven humano a hace unos momentos. Galopó hasta estar cerca del Canek quien solo se limitó a verla sin más.

-¡aléjate de ella, bestia!- gritó la colérica y pesada potra mientras se giraba para propinar una patada con los flancos traseros como lo había intentado en su primer encuentro.

-¡no!- gritó Celestia, pero fue demasiado tarde. Los cascos traseros de ferri salieron disparados, sin embargo, las lesiones que aun la aquejaban apenas y le permitieron levantar sus cascos a altura de las espinillas del humano.

Uno de los cascos rozo su pierna, sin embargo, el otro se impactó de lleno sobre la espinilla izquierda de Canek, derribándolo. El joven gritó lleno de dolor mientras rodaba por el suelo para alejarse de la agresora, la cual se posiciono frente a Celestia para protegerla.

-¡detente ferri!- ordenó la monarca desesperadamente.

-¡pero su majestad…!

-¡¿no ves que ya no es una amenaza?!

Canek se puso de pie apoyado en una de sus piernas mientras se tambaleaba. La pierna izquierda de Canek estaba seriamente dañada, inclusive parecía un hilacho maltrecho. La tibia y el peroné habían sufrido una seria fractura, la cual le inutilizo mecánicamente la pierna. El humano intento apoyar esta pierna sobre el suelo, esta se dolblo antinaturalmente hacia adelante, dando como resultado que cayera nuevamente al suelo víctima de un enrome dolor que lo hizo gritar por segunda vez antes de quedar inconsciente, con la mirada abierta pero carente de brillo, y con la boca babeando sin cesar, el blanco pantalón se torno carmín justo donde el casco se habia impactado.

Unos segundos después, la guardia arribó al lugar mientras veían incrédulos y confundidos aquella escena.

-¡deténganlo!, ¡intentó asesinar a su majestad!- gritó ferri señalando a Canek quien yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Inmediatamente rodearon el cuerpo desvalido del joven, señalándolo con fieras lanzas algunos con claras intenciones de acabar con él minetras algunos otros corrian a auxiliar a los heridos que yacían en el suelo, hasta que finalmente resonó la voz imperiosa de Celestia.

-¡suficiente!, ¡no se atrevan a hacerle daño!

-¡pero su majestad!, ¡¿que acaso no logra ver el gran daño que ese infeliz ha hecho? pudo haberle matado!

-¡lleven a los heridos con los médicos de inmediato!, ¡al humano trasládenlo a la habitación de su amigo, y asegúrense de que los médicos le atiendan de inmediato!- Celestia sonaba peculiarmente agitada, ignorando por completo a ferri.

-¡pero su majestad!

-ya he dado una orden ferri, espero sepas acatarla.

-si su majestad….-ferri no estaba de acuerdo con tal decisión, pero no había más remedio que obedecer a su princesa.

-¡ya la escucharon soldados! ¡Muévanse!

-hasta que el capitán Shining se recupere quiero que te encargues de la capitanía de la guardia, confió en que podrá con dicha responsabilidad.

-si su majestad…

Twilight corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano mientras un par de guardias, un unicornio y un pegaso, le revisaban. La angustia la invadia a tal grado que a mitad del camino sus cascos le fallron haciéndola caer torpemente. Un guardia la auxilio a levantarse y la escolto hasta que llego con Shining.

Su hermano yacia sobre el suelo con la cornamneta ensangrentada producto de la herida que le causo a Canek, su labio superior sangraba levemente pues al caer su boca impacto de lleno el suelo.

-descuida señortia, su hermano esta fuera de peligro, solo esta inconciente- Twilight se sintió un poco aliviada, aunque no del todo-

-vaya que ese desgraciado es fuerte, no pensé que Shining fuese derrotado por alguien asi- dijo el unicornio mientras hacia levitar el cuerpo de su capitán sobre el lomo de su compañero-

-descuide señorita, nostros nos haremos cargo de el- dijo el pegaso.

-twilight, será mejor que acompañes a tu hermano, alcanzanos cuando estes mas tranquila- Twilight asintió de inmediato y partio junto con los dos alazanes que cargaban a su hermano.

Todo comenzó a hacerse como Celestia había dicho. Por fortuna no hubo vidas que lamentar aquella noche, los cuerpos de los guardias inconcientes fueron cargados por sus compañeros hasta un salón desocupado del castillo donde fueron rodeados de médicos poco tiempo después, mientras tanto Canek fue llevado, acompañado personalmente por Celestia y por las amigas de twilight, hasta la otra habitación donde un grupo de médicos ya les esperaban, sin embargo fue el jefe de los médicos, un poni de edad avanzada y rasgos apesadumbrados, quien lo revisó. Rasgaron su pantalón para ver la gravedad de la herida, encontrándose con un trozo pequeño de hueso que había logrado atravesar la piel de la espinilla. No pasó más de un minuto antes de que el medico se dirigiera a Celestia.

-su majestad, es imperativo que llevemos al humano al hospital, necesita una cirugía urgente en esa pierna, temo que pueda infectarse o peor aún, que tengamos que amputarla si esta empeora. El quirófano que preparamos en el palacio no cuenta con la instrumentaría necesaria.

Celestia hubiese querido evitar llevar al humano al exterior, y más aún en estas condiciones, sin embargo no había otra salida. -preparen las carrosas, ¡partimos de inmediato hacia el hospital!-

Los demás galenos envolvieron la pierna con un ancho vendaje aprisionando firmemente la pierna para evitar movimientos innecesarios, mientras algunos unicornios le aplicaban hechizo de regeneración a manera de primeros auxilios, conteniendo el sangrado, pero esto no sería de mucha ayuda si no operaban la pierna. Las herida de la cabeza de Dash no paso inadvertida por los médicos, quienes se encontraban simultáneamente limpiando la sangre de su rostro y atendiendo la contucion de su cabeza. los galenos atendían la pierna de Canek y vendaban la cabeza de Dash cuando Twilight arrivo al lugar.

-me alegra que hayas llegado, ¿Cómo se encuentra el capitán?- pregunto Celestia

-al parecer solo tiene una contucion en el cuello y en una parte de la cabeza, sin embargo no crre peligro, los médicos dicen que se recuperara en un una o dos horas-

-menos mal –dijo Celestia mientras daba un largo suspiro-chicas, necesito pedirles que me acompañen.

-por supuesto su majestad- respondió Twilight a nombre de todas, aunque hubiese preferido quedarse a acompañar a su hermano. Las chicas no pusieron objeción alguna, aunque a todas aun les temblaban los cascos del sobresalto, sin mencionar la horrenda jaqueca que habia comeznado a aquejar a dash.

Al poco tiempo una diligencia de tres carrosas surcaba el cielo nocturno de Canterlot, suceso que no pasó inadvertido para los reporteros que aun asechaban las calles. El viaje fue sumamente corto, no paso más de una hora antes de que el joven fuera ingresado al quirófano principal del hospital, donde estuvo más de 4 horas.

Mientras tanto Celestia, las chicas y ferri se encontraban en una sala de espera, donde pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, dirigiendo miradas de vez en cuando entre ellas. Todos los presentes, con excepción de ferri, se notaban sumamente tribuladas.

-su majestad, ¿Por qué le defiende aun después de lo que hizo?...inclusive la pobre de Soft Wind….- rompió el silencio ferri.

-Canek no estaba consciente de sus actos.

-¿a qué se refiere?-

-no sé cómo explicarlo….es como si alguien lo hubiese sometido bajo una ilusión…

-eso explicaría las cosas extrañas que decía- se integró Dash a la conversación.

-aun no estoy segura de que fue lo que le sucedió, pero definitivamente Canek no era consciente.

Un silencio incomodo llenó el lugar antes de que un médico llegara. Todos lo miraron con expectación mientras se acercaba a dar un informe parcial.

-su majestad, definitivamente fue una cirugía complicada, más aun no teniendo una referencia anatómica de estas criaturas, sin embargo, logramos operarle adecuadamente, la pierna no corre ya peligro, y los unicornios lo están sometiendo a una regeneración intensa, sin embargo, la lesión tardara más de un mes en sanar por completo, aunque creo que dentro de una semana podría intentar caminar con algún soporte mecanico, siempre y cuando se le siga sometiendo periódicamente a un tratamiento regenerativo y a terapias de rehabilitación.

Pese a que ferri fue la causante de tal lesion, Celestia no le culpaba, después de todo, solo hacia su trabajo, razón por la cual no le dedicó ningún reproche o reprimenda.

-me alegra escuchar eso- dijo aliviada Celestia, mientras unas claras ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus parpados.

-sin embargo nos gustaría tenerlo en observación esta noche, mañana por la tarde podrán transportarlo a palacio para su cuidado.

Celestia asintió y se puso de pie.

-no hay nada más que podamos hacer, será mejor que volvamos, y preparemos todo para su regreso. Dejare a unos guardias que se encarguen de vigilarlo y transportarlo por la mañana- todas quedaron conformes con la resolución, pues el cansancio era generalizado.

Todas volvieron a palacio para intentar dormir. Las chicas rápidamente se arroparon en sus camas, cayendo profundamente dormidas, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, y despertarían sumamente tarde por el desvelo. Por otro lado, Celestia tardo más tiempo en conciliar el sueño, meditaba sobre las palabras de Canek, el informe médico que había recibido aquella noche, la extraña aura que salía de su cuerpo, inclusive sobre los cambios drásticos de temperatura y el aroma a canela que inundo el lugar, pero sobre todo pensaba en el nombre de Nova.

"parece que después de todo, en verdad eres uno de los nuestros" fue el último pensamiento que cruzó por su mente antes de quedar sumida en un pesado sueño.

Aquella noche fue tranquila, más de lo habitual. Los heridos de aquel extraño evento ya habían sido atendidos y reposaban tranquilos en los barracones del "jardín de las picas". Entre otras instrucciones, Celestia dio la orden de que nadie de los que presenciaron la actitud agresiva del humano hablara al respecto, lo último que querían era un caos entre los habitantes. Por otro lado, los reporteros que habían observado la caravana rumbo al hospital no tardaron en arribar a este para investigar que sucedía, sin embargo los guardias vigilaban el lugar y no permitían el paso a nadie. Lo único que decían, era que he dos cascos tuvo un desafortunado accidente mientras tomaba un paseo por los jardines y que se había lesionado la pierna. Al menos esta mentira fue la que les ordenó ferri que propagaran para ocultar lo sucedido, atendiendo a las órdenes de Celestia de mantener esto en "un perfil bajo". Aunque los reporteros hubieran preferido más detalles, se conformaron con esta versión. A la mañana siguiente habría más de un periódico que hablara sobre este "accidente", estos serían comprados en su totalidad por aquellos ponis que tenían mucha curiosidad respecto al humano, los cuales eran casi la mayoría.

El destino comenzaba a darle alcance al desdichado Canek que yacía en una cama de hospital, sin embargo, esto solo sería el preludio a la tormenta que se avecinaba lentamente, y que tarde o temprano, se posaría sobre su desvalida cabeza y sobre la de los que lo rodean. La próxima tormenta olia a azufre, ollin y ceniza y se dirigía con paso lento y pesado.

ok asta aqui este capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. me da gusto ver que hay gente que sigue leyendo esto, ojala mas personas se tomaran un momneto para escribir un comentario, una critica, un abucheo o cualquier otra cosa :3

este capitulo tiene mucho trabajo tras de si, al grado tal que en estos momentos tengo a mi editora a un lado observando lo que escribo en este momento, dice "quiero asegurarme de que agradescas a la editora", asi que no me queda de otra mas que decir AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A MI EDITORA, ademas de un betareader que me revisa los capitulos antes de su edicion ;)

recuerden que si les ha gustado, simepre pueden recomendarlo a otros amigos, eso seria genial, y si no, recomiendenselo a alguien que les caiga mal, cualquiera que sea el caso, muchas gracias por su atencion hasta el dia de hoy.

recuerden se aceptan sugerencias y peticiones (aunque sean muy poco los que me dirigen algun mensaje privado pidiendome algo en particular).

en fin, un aviso, metomare esta semana y la que viene para descansar antes de coemnzar a escribir el nuevo capitulo, esto principalmente por causas academicas (ustedes saben las ultimas semanas de clases a los profesores les encanta atiborrarnos de proyectos, tareas y examenes), sin embargo quiero aprovechar este tiempo de descanso para hacerles una pequeña encuiesta (conteste porfavor es importante para las proximas publicaciones), ¿les agradan los capitulos largos (a pesar de que tardan mucho mas en estar), o prefieren capitulos cortos pero constantes?

la ventaja del primero, es que me da oportunidad de preparar la historia un tanto mas (40 o + pags por capitulo) mientras que en el segundo la ventaja es que ustedes pueden leer mas seguido al historia aunque en una cantidad menor (10 pag por capitulo)

finalmente me gustaria proponerles algo. hace tiempo un usuario en un foro donde tambien posteo la historia, me hizo un dibujo referente a una de las escenas, cosa que me levanto mucho el animo, aunque tambien desperto una curiosidad en mi. particularmente me pregunto mucho ¿como es que se imaginan a los personajes, o las escenes que suceden?, asi que, los invito a relaizar un dibujo (no tiene que ser bueno ^^u) y publicarla en los comentarios, o bien via mp. los dibujos que reciba por fanfiction posiblemente los publique en otros foros ^^

en fin eso solo ha sido una locura mas por parte mia, asi que si no quieren participar no se preocupen ^^u

sin nada mas que decir, se despide su amigo comino628

p.d. coman frutas y verduras :D


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Celestia abrió los ojos mientras estiraba suavemente su cuerpo sobre su cama. La luz de la mañana no se asomaba por la ventana aun, por el contrario, casi todo el lugar era devorado por las sombras de una noche sin luna. El cansancio la asechaba todavía, sin embargo era incapaz de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

-"¿insomnio otra vez?"- pensó la gobernante mientras se frotaba uno de los ojos con su casco –"debo de pedirle a alguno de los médicos que me prescriba algún sedante….ya son varias noches las que paso en vela…"

En efecto su majestad había tenido más episodios de insomnio a raíz de la desaparición de luna, sin embargo estos habían cesado días antes de la llegada de Canek al castillo, dándole un descanso a su extenuada mente, más habían vuelto aquella noche sin razón aparente.

-"seguramente lo que sucedió hoy con Canek debió provocarme nuevamente el insomnio…"- dijo para sus adentros, evocando los horrores que había vivido hacia algunas horas. En ese momento, un ruido extraño surgió a las afueras de su habitación, un ruido que parecía venir del final del pasillo, este evocaba una sensación de pena y sufrimiento.

-¡Guardias!- gritó instintivamente, esperando la pronta reacción de su fiel séquito de imponentes guardianes. Más de una vez Celestia había despertado entre pesadillas llamando a sus guardias, los cuales acudían de inmediato al llamado en falso de su regente. Pese a esto, los guardias jamás hacían ningún reproche ni parecían enfadarse. Todos entendían las grandes presiones por las que tenía que pasar su princesa y no tenían problema en acudir cuando sufría un ataque de pánico producido por una mala pasada de su imaginación.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Celestia no tuvo respuesta alguna de sus centinelas, solo recibió un lamento a la distancia como contestación.

-¡Guardias!- resonó nuevamente la voz de la monarca, sin embargo la respuesta fue la misma. El miedo comenzó a invadirla, algo malo debería estar sucediendo, el castillo estaba demasiado callado y los guardias no respondían. Los nervios comenzaron a consumir lentamente la escasa calma que le había quedado después del violento episodio de Canek.

Avanzó hacia una de las paredes de su habitación donde descansaba una espada envainada y colgada de sus correas. Su majestad no se caracterizaba por ser una guerrera de brillante armadura, ni mucho menos por ser alguien que blandiera una espada con destreza, más sin embargo, tiempo atrás Shining Armor le había obsequiado una espada forjada por el maestro herrero de palacio. Celestia tomó la espada mientras recordaba sus palabras del día que se la entregó.

"Espero jamás tenga que usar esto su majestad, ruego porque solo sea un adorno más en su habitación, pero no dude en usarla si la situación lo amerita, recuerde que ella fue forjada para protegerla"

Que sensatas comenzaban a sonar aquellas palabras que antes le parecían exageradas y extrañas, como era típico de su capitán. Entonces escuchó nuevamente un gemido a lo lejos, suplicante por piedad. Armada de valor, Celestia decidió averiguar por su cuenta el origen de los lamentos. Colocó las correas de la vaina alrededor de su cuerpo, cual si de un guardia se tratase, y usando su magia desenvaino la fiera hoja que flotó frente a ella. La espada estaba formada por un una hoja de un acero gris, pequeñas inscripciones recorrían el cuerpo de la hoja mientras ésta brillaba con luminiscencia propia, lo suficientemente intensa para alumbrar su camino con una tenue luz blanca, producto de un encantamiento empleado durante su forja y del cual Celestia jamás se había molestado en averiguar, después de todo las armas jamás habían sido algo que llamasen mucho su atención. Dirigió sus pasos a la puerta de su habitación, sintiendo como si la observasen con cada paso que daba, sin embargo esto no la detuvo. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza levemente en un intento por detectar alguna amenaza, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue un largo pasillo iluminado por tenues luces violeta, las cuales parecían venir de las mismas paredes.

"¿Pero qué sucede aquí?"- se dijo al ver ese extraño fenómeno que jamás se había presentado, más esto no fue impedimento para continuar adelante.

Los pasos de Celestia recorrían lentamente el largo pasillo y el distribuidor que le seguían, sin embargo no había señales de enemigos o aliados, un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo al ver unas siluetas oscuras ir de un lado a otro, producto de la luz de luna que se asomaba entre gruesos nubarrones, para después desaparecer nuevamente, dejando todo envuelto en aquel tenue resplandor proveniente de las paredes.

Sus pasos no tardaron en llevarla del distribuidor "íntimo", donde se conectaban los pasillos de la sección privada de las princesas, al distribuidor principal donde regularmente los invitados eran recibidos cálidamente. Sin embargo en ese momento el distribuidor parecía más bien la recepción a una cámara de ejecución. su lúgubre iluminación no invitaban a otra cosa más que a huir del edificio, cosa que Celestia intentó inmediatamente, pero como era de esperarse, la puerta principal se encontraba cerrada férreamente, inclusive intentó utilizar su magia, pero fue inútil intentar abrir el enorme portón de madera que daba al exterior.

La emoción, causada por la falsa esperanza de salir del castillo, había hecho que ignorase algo de lo que se percataría momentos después de abandonar la idea de abrir la puerta. Un grueso rastro negro, cual tinta en el papel, se extendía desde lo profundo del pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de huéspedes hasta el distribuidor, donde parecía tornarse rumbo a la sala del trono. A lo lejos, en lo más hondo del "pasillo de huéspedes" escuchó el sonido chirriante de una puerta y de unos cascos causando que Celestia se estremeciera por un momento.

-"parece que si hay alguien después de todo"- por un instante dudó en avanzar sin embargo un pensamiento veloz le invadió de golpe –"¡los elementos de la armonía! ¡Deben ser ellas!"- sin embargo no estaba segura de sí sus deducciones fueran correctas. El sudor frio al contacto con el aire, era como una caricia lúgubre que la invitaba a averiguar a quién pertenecían aquellos ruidos lejanos. Con el miedo abrazando su corazón, aceptó la tétrica invitación, posicionó con valentía la hoja de la espada frente de si y comenzó a avanzar por el largo corredor. Conforme se acercaba a la habitación se escuchaba el jugueteo de unos cascos ansiosos caminando velozmente para después callarse súbitamente. Acto seguido se escuchó nuevamente el chirrido de una puerta. Celestia caminó con pasos inseguros apoyada moralmente únicamente por su brillante espada, siguiendo aquel rastro, el cual la guio directamente hasta la puerta de una habitación… precisamente la habitación de las 6 guardianas de los elementos de la armonía y del ser humano que invadía sus pensamientos cada noche desde que había arribado a Equestria. Pensó lo peor al ver aquella mancha negra amenazadora deslizarse por debajo de la puerta, como si algo se hubiese arrastrado no hace mucho tiempo, dejando un grotesco e irregular rastro. Esperando lo peor, Celestia se armó de valor y se preparó para lo que fuese que le esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

"Ante una evidente emboscada, lo mejor es tomarse el tiempo necesario y prepara una defensa adecuada…" – recordó las palabras de su capitán, quien había organizado un seminario de tácticas de autoprotección y supervivencia en situaciones de peligro, dedicado exclusivamente para ambas princesas, poco antes de entregarle aquella espada. Celestia no hubiese dado su aprobación a semejante empresa de no ser por la insistencia de su hermana, quien consideraba importante el hecho de tener estos conocimientos. "es mejor saber hacerlo y no necesitarlo, que necesitarlo y no saber hacerlo" solía decirle su hermana en un afán por animarla a terminar el adiestramiento que su capitán había preparado para ellas.

"Nunca pensé que de verdad esto me fuese a ser útil….gracias capitán". Pensó Celestia mientras remembraba las largas y "tediosas" clases que impartía entusiasmado Shining Armor tiempo atrás. En ese momento sus labios comenzaron a susurrar un conjunto de palabras en una lengua ajena a la habitual, estas formaban lo que parecía una especie de hechizo que resonaba sordamente en las paredes con un ritmo hipnótico e imponente. Inclusive entre los unicornios el hacer conjuros orales en un lenguaje diferente al propio era poco común, por no decir que nunca se hacía. Conforme las palabras se entretejían, un luz comenzaba a cubrir cada parte de su cuerpo en un aura que mutaba su coloración en una gama variada de colores mientras sus crines ondeaban con particular misticismo, finalmente después de dos minutos de conjuración la última palabra brotó de sus labios, instantáneamente, aquella aura que cubría la piel de la monarca se infló cual si de una burbuja de jabón se tratara, expandiéndose lo suficiente para rodear sus cuerpo en una esfera, después ésta comenzó a mutar. Sobre la superficie lisa y continua de la esfera se comenzó a generar un entramado de pequeños pentágonos verdes de no más de treinta centímetros, estos se unían entre sí por cada uno de sus lados como un rompecabezas que emulaba el contorno de la burbuja. Una vez terminaron de ensamblarse, la esfera desapareció dejando en su lugar la estructura de polígonos verdes que relucía como una esmeralda, finalmente las orillas de los pentágonos se tornaron de un azul brillante al mismo tiempo que el interior de estos se volvía completamente traslucidos e imperceptibles al ojo, dando la sensación de que Celestia estaba cubierta por únicamente por una red azul que flotaba a su alrededor.

Aquel encantamiento era una férrea coraza impenetrable tanto para ataques físicos como mágicos. Dado el tiempo que tomaba conjurarla, era muy poco común que se empleara en una situación de combate inmediato, sin embargo en estas condiciones era ideal, y fuese lo que fuese que le esperaba del otro lado, no lograría penetrar en aquella coraza arcana fácilmente.

La hoja se balanceó frente a ella tomando posición defensiva fuera de su refugio, al mismo tiempo que forzaba la puerta con su magia, haciendo resonar levemente los pernos de la cerradura. A diferencia de la puerta principal, ésta cedió casi de inmediato, rechinando una vez más a manera de saludo.

Se adentró a la habitación un tanto insegura mientras intentaba discernir el contenido del mismo, sin embargo, después de dar seis pasos en las penumbras del lugar, un taburete que descansaba en lo profundo de la habitación salió despedido hacia ella con violencia seguida de una cama y un espejo de cuerpo entero. Celestia fue incapaz de reaccionar por su cuenta, más sin embargo la espada se movió velozmente, logrando interceptar el espejo y el taburete, golpeándolos con gran fuerza y velocidad, destreza de las cuales Celestia carecía.

"¿Pero cómo...?" dijo para sus adentros Celestia ante tal hazaña, en ese breve instante de tiempo entendió finalmente el significado de las palabras de Shining cuando le obsequio la espada. "…ella fue forjada para protegerla…."- resonó la voz de Shining en su memoria –"al parecer fue forjada con un encantamiento para que actué por su cuenta de ser necesario… una espada viviente…"- Por desgracia la cama era demasiado pesada como para que fuese destrozada de un tajo por el acero de la hoja que se hundió en uno de los tablones del camastro, sin poder detenerlo ni desviarlo estrellándose de lleno contra la barrera que la rodeaba. La cama se partió en varios pedazos al estrellarse con tanta fuerza.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- gritó Celestia, con temor disfrazado de cólera.

-¡Alto!- escucho una vocecilla conocida entre las tinieblas.

-¿Twilight, eres tú?

Unos segundos después la luz de un par de velas fueron encendidas por Rarity quien aún no dejaba de temblar, en el fondo de la habitación, recargadas contra una pared, estaban Pinkie y Fluttershy, esta segunda comenzó a sollozar mientras Pinkie la intentaba tranquilizar, Applejack estaba frente a ellas con la guardia aun en alto y con las crines despeinadas y erizadas, más cuando vio a su majestad sintió un gran alivio acercándose para escuchar las palabras de su gobernante, mientras tanto Dash se dejó caer sobre sus cuartos traseros dando gracias por la presencia de la princesa.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que sucede aquí?- exigió Celestia dejándose llevar por la ráfaga de adrenalina que aun recorría su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento muchísimo su majestad, no era nuestra intención atacarla, fuimos despertadas por unos extraños gemidos, nos percatamos de que la oscuridad y el silencio que había después de los lamentos no era normal. Cuando salimos para averiguar que sucedía escuchamos los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, por un instante pensamos que se trataba de un guardia, pero al no escuchar el tintineo de las armaduras por ningún lado pensamos que algo no estaba bien. Al observar el rastro negro nuestras sospechas aumentaron, después escuchamos nuevamente los gemidos- dijo a manera de introducción su fiel discípula.

-Decidimos atrincherarnos y esperar la ayuda de los guardias- continuo relatando Dash- entonces vimos unas luces extrañas que se filtraban bajo la puerta, así como unos susurros espeluznantes que venían del otro lado, finalmente entró en la habitación, pero al estar tanto tiempo en la obscuridad nos fue difícil reconocerla- finalizó Dash con la mirada extenuada

-Así que se asustaron e intentaron defenderse- completó Celestia.

-me temo que si su majestad- dijo Twilight mientras agachaba la mirada.

-deberíamos celebrar que nadie salió herido- prosiguió Celestia después de un largo suspiro.

-me temo que no del todo…- respondió entre sollozos Fluttershy mientras señalaba el rastro negro el cual parecía provenir de la habitación donde se alojaba Canek.

Celestia inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación del joven abriendo la puerta velozmente, sin embargo ésta se encontraba vacía, solo una cama revuelta con el colchón empapado de aquella sustancia negra.

-Sangre…- dijo entre dientes Celestia sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

-no estamos seguros de eso su majestad, es negra y espesa como la tinta, ni siquiera huele como tal…-le respondió Applejack, quien ya se había familiarizado un poco con el aroma de dichos fluidos. En ese momento un gemido desgarrador se escuchó a lo lejos, todos se miraron entre si sintiendo como el pelaje se les erizaba, inclusive Celestia no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-No creerán que los gritos son de…- Rarity fue interrumpida por un alarido más. Aquellos lamentos comenzaban a hacerse frecuentes y más estremecedores.

-…Canek… - terminó de decir la nerviosa pony mientras las observaba con una profunda preocupación. Aquella sospecha la compartían todas, aún más después de ver lo que había en la habitación de su amigo. Todas, pese a su nerviosismo decidieron investigar que sucedía y de donde provenían los gritos. Celestia envolvió nuevamente con su magia la espada, la cual inmediatamente buscó a su ama para protegerla. La pequeña comitiva, encabezada por su monarca, salió con paso ligero a la busca de lo que pudiese estar sucediendo. Mientras caminaban, Celestia comenzó a susurrar nuevamente un conjuro en que extraño dialecto, un par de minutos más tarde, la red se extendió cubriendo a su séquito.

-No se preocupen, no permitiré que nada les suceda- dijo la regente con voz confiada, sin embargo ni siquiera ella estaba segura de esto. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, las nubes se despejaron súbitamente, revelando una luna que cambiaba la luz de su color, entre un violeta intenso a un rojo carmesí. Fue en ese momento cuando Twilight reacciono, deteniéndose en seco y consigo a la comitiva.

-¿sucede algo?- cuestionó Applejack mientras la mirada de Twilight se perdía en la distancia.

-Estamos…en el otro mundo…- su voz sonaba sorprendida y desalentada.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó de nuevo Applejack.

-¿recuerdan cómo conocí a Oscar y a Canek?, estamos en aquel mundo sombrío y gris…

Todas quedaron atónitas al escuchar estas palabras, mientras la mirada de Twilight refulgía con la luz de la luna roja.

-Entonces eso quiere decir…. ¡Canek!- exclamo Rarity al deducir de quién se trataban los lamentos a la distancia. Todas se alarmaron ante esta posibilidad, casi instintivamente todas arrancaron en una carrera a su encuentro, sin embargo Celestia las detuvo con voz imperiosa.

-¡Alto!, no debemos hacer suposiciones, lo último que debemos hacer es separarnos, así que manténganse cerca. Canek debe estar bien, además recuerden, ¿acaso no lo dejamos en el hospital custodiado por guardias y médicos?

Estas palabras tranquilizaron a la ansiosa comitiva que la miraron con incertidumbre en el corazón.

-tiene razón su majestad, ¿pero qué me dice de Oscar?- increpó Twilight preocupada.

-puede que sea él… debemos averiguar de dónde provienen los lamentos y ayudarlo. Lo mejor será seguir este rastro.

Todas asintieron siguiendo a su líder con paso firme aunque llenas de temor ante lo que se encontrarían al final del aquel vestigio negro. Por un instante los lamentos cesaron mientras avanzaban, y la luz de la luna fue bloqueada parcialmente por una nube, guiándose por la luz que emanaba de las paredes. Celestia sentía como su pecho se oprimía bajo un mal presentimiento, sentía como si la cabeza le pesara, sin mencionar que le hormigueaban un poco los cascos. Inclusive la alegría de Pinkie se vio amordazada por una intranquila expresión en sus labios.

El grupo de ponis avanzó silenciosamente, notando que mientras más avanzaban tras la pista negra, más se atenuaba la luz que manaba de las paredes hasta que finalmente quedaron en una penumbra casi total, de no ser por la escasa luz de luna y de la espada que flotaba frente a ellas. Finalmente quedaron de frente a la enorme puerta que daba a la sala del trono, guiados por el rastro negro. Permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos, Intentando escuchar algo.

Al poco tiempo el tintineo de unas cadenas resonó en sus oídos acompañados de un gemido. La voz que conformaba este lamento era una voz deformada y gruesa, sin embargo a todas les resultó bastante familiar. Siete palabras casi inaudibles brotaron de los labios de Celestia, entonces aquella barrera se volvió completamente traslucida, eliminando por completo aquellos bordes azules.

Entreabrieron las puertas del enorme umbral, dejando apenas espacio para que sus miradas pudieran ver el interior sin que quien estuviera dentro se pudiera percatar de su presencia. Sus miradas observaron con incertidumbre la escena que se desarrollaba en aquel lugar.

El rastro atravesaba el recinto con trazo serpenteante hasta una pared donde trepaba un par de metros sobre el suelo hasta un bulto negro que les resultaba a todas familiar. "¡No puede ser!" fue el pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de las presentes al observar detenidamente aquel cuerpo obscuro que fue iluminado por una ráfaga de luz que duró apenas unos instantes.

Sus ojos observaron la silueta de un humano con los brazos extendidos sujetos por lo que parecían finas y pequeñas cadenas. Su torso parecía sujeto por una gruesa cadena que brotaba de la pared y le aprisionaba el pecho, de igual manera sus muslos y pierna estaban ceñidos por aquellas cadenas. De uno de sus costados se extendía lo que parecía una enorme ala deforme, similar a la que tenían algunos dragones, la cual yacía inmóvil y extendida contra la pared, clavada con gruesas estacas metálicas que atravesaban la membrana de la que estaba constituida. Le faltaba la pierna izquierda desde la rodilla, detrás de entre sus piernas descendía lo que parecía ser una cola larga y retorcida, de igual manera que el ala, esta era muy similar a la de los dragones. Sin embargo, las tinieblas de la habitación mantenían aun en el anonimato el rostro de aquel ser. Frente a este, se encontraba la silueta de un pony envuelto por las tinieblas del recinto. Este andaba de un lado a otro, como si interrogara a la creatura. La escena fue escalofriante, sin embargo ninguna de las presentes pudo quitar la vista de encima por más que lo intentaron.

-hacia tiempo que no te visitaba ¿me extrañaste?- se escuchó una voz burlona, sin embargo no hubo respuesta exceptuando por la respiración jadeante de la creatura que yacía indefensa contra la pared.

-"¡Es eso!"- pensó Twilight nuevamente. Era la misma creatura que había visto en aquella Ponyville sombría y carente de vida, aquel ser que se había tornado en una masa amorfa y que había empalado a Canek en aquella ocasión.

-¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- se escuchó la voz deformada y gruesa de aquel ser humanoide quien apenas y pudo responder después de una serie de jadeos.

-eso no importa, lo importante es que nos volvemos a ver, aunque por lo que veo aun no sanas por completo aquellas heridas….

-¡¿Que me has hecho?!- respondió la creatura agónica, sin embargo su grito fue increpado por una tos seca.

-¿te refieres a esa ala y a tu linda cola?, me temo que yo no tengo nada que ver. Tu transformación es un reflejo de cómo se siente tu alma. Hiciste algo muy malo bribón- las palabras burlonas no dejaba de brotar de los labios de aquel aberrante poni.

-¡yo no he hecho nada!- respondió al ser mientras se retorcía en la pared.

-venga, has un poco de memoria- el poni caminaba de un lado hacia a otro de manera más frenética y compulsiva, cual si de un enfermo mental se tratara.

-lo último que recuerdo fue… un dolor de cabeza intenso… y…. ¡Oscar!

Los ojos de las presentes se iluminaron llameantes al escuchar esto. No había duda, aquel ser extraño era Canek. En ese instante la luz de la luna llegó de golpe a través de los enormes ventanales, las nubes se habían despejado por completo, la luz se había vuelto blanca y deslúmbrate iluminando el recinto, permitiéndoles ver el macabro espectáculo.

El poni que había estado realizando el interrogatorio hasta el momento caminaba de un lado hacia otro. Su cuerpo putrefacto aprecia que se caería a pedazos en cualquier instante junto con el costillar expuesto. La mirada errática y muerta de uno de sus ojos se clavó en el vacío mientras escupía palabras con sus torpes labios. Una criatura digna de despreciar de inmediato, impura y de aspecto maligna.

Todas elevaron su mirada hacia la pared. De inmediato, sintieron como se rompía su corazón en mil pedazos, el estómago les dio un vuelco y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar al ver a su amigo en tan deplorable condición.

El cuerpo de Canek yacía sujeto a la pared por robustas cadenas de hierro como habían alcanzado a notar anteriormente, sus brazos estaban sujeto por pequeños ganchos en forma de anzuelos que se hundían y atravesaban la piel y parte de la carne de los antebrazos del joven, unos 6 en total. La parte izquierda de su rostro parecía presentar unas escamas rojas alrededor de un ojo blanco producto de una ceguera. Su torso aún estaba intacto salvo por algunos rasguños, mientras que la pierna ausente parecía que se la habían arrancado por fuerza bruta, sin embargo al muñón se le había colocado una correa negra fuertemente ceñida que retardaba el sangrado de esta. La boca entreabierta estilaba un fino hilo de sangre al igual que por una de sus fosas nasales, mientras su cabeza colgaba sin fuerza mirando hacia abajo. Por más que las ponis intentaron moverse, el cuerpo no les respondía producto de la impresión que habían recibido. Como si el dolor las hubiera atado y amordazados fuertemente.

-¿en verdad crees que me interesa ese bueno para nada de Óscar?, parece que de verdad no lo recuerdas. No me sorprende después de todo la alucinación fue demasiado fuerte.

-¿alucinación…?- respondió Canek

-¡debiste haberte visto!, ¡acabaste con un pelotón entero de esos fastidiosos ponis!- dijo victorioso mientras uno de sus dientes se desprendió de su podrida dentadura.

-¡¿Qué hice que…?!- respondió preocupado Canek.

-acabaste con un pelotón entero, casi mueres, pero la suerte te sonrió. Después rompiste unos cuantos huesos, ¡ohh! casi lo olvido, le rompiste el ala a esa desgracia de Softwind, ¡bien hecho muchacho!, y después asesinaste a esa estúpida Celestia - Canek no podía creer lo que decía, debía de ser una mentira.

-¡no hay manera de que yo haya hecho eso!- refunfuñó desde la pared mientras hacía tintinear las cadenas que lo sujetaban.

-¡oh!, pero sí que lo hiciste. Tomaste una afilada daga y te dirigiste a Celestia lentamente…

-¡calla!

-después hundiste lentamente la hoja en su tierno cuello, ella ni siquiera opuso resistencia por el pánico, por un momento casi siento lástima.

-¡no puede ser!- aquellas escamas que cubrían su rostro comenzaron a aumentar y expandirse con cada palabra que daba aquel horrendo ser, la cola creció un poco y se retorció agónica.

-es una lástima que no recuerdes aquella fuente carmesí que brotó de su cuello, ni el rocío que bañó tu cuerpo. Oh casi lo olvido, Dash intento detenerte…- la expresión de Canek se vio llena de una desagradable sorpresa –fue lindo ver cómo le abrías la garganta de par en par, pero descuida, no creo que haya sufrido mucho.

-imposible…yo…no haría esas cosas de nuevo… no a inocentes….no puedo creerte… -nuevamente su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, un afilado colmillo surgió del lado derecho de su dentadura, creciendo hasta rozar su labio inferior.

-pero a mí me parece que en tu interior sabes que es verdad, tus manos se mancharon nuevamente de la sangre de inocentes, ni siquiera Twilight tuvo oportunidad contra ti. Ella intentó proteger a esa engreída unicornio y a esa enclenque Pegaso, pero no pudo soportar treinta centímetros de acero en el corazón… una muerte demasiado rápida para mi gusto, pero no soy quién para juzgar tus métodos- la burla en cada palabra de aquel ser eran pequeñas dagas que atravesaban inclementes el alma del joven atormentado.

-¡para!- gritó el joven mientras sacudía sus brazos intentando librarse de los ganchos, hasta que finalmente estos accedieron a su petición, no sin antes cobrar un trozo de carne como pago. Sus brazos destrozados colgaron goteando aquella negra y espesa sangre.

-¿qué te puedo decir?, después le rompiste el cuello a la unicornio, y cuando finalmente te acercaste a Fluttershy…-la voz maliciosa del pony, que gozaba con cada palabra y con cada estertor que salía del pecho de Canek fue acallada por un estruendoso rugido.

-¡suficiente!- exclamo Canek. Su voz era completamente diferente, resonaba con voz imperiosa aunque derrotada, gruesa y profunda, mientras que su brazo derecho se recubrió de verduscas escamas que se habían abierto paso destrozando su lacerada piel, buscando su libertad al igual que una mariposa sale de su capullo, bañando su nueva extremidad en un velo carmesí, al tiempo que este aumentaba un poco su tamaño. Sus dedos se volvieron rígidos y puntiagudos tornándose rojos granate hasta que finalmente terminó con una garra afilada por mano, una garra cuya transformación se extendía hasta el hombro el cual desentonaba con el resto del cuerpo por su tamaño desproporcionado.

Su ala se agitó con violencia desgarrándose para liberarse de las estacas que la aprisionaban contra la pared, arqueó la espalda y con una sobrenatural fuerza se liberó de las cadenas que le sujetaban el torso, produciéndole unas laceraciones en el estómago, su nueva garra sujetó las cadenas que sujetaban su único pie contra la pared, las cuales se fracturaron y rompieron bajo la aplastadora fuerza de esta hasta que finalmente quedó liberado. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente resonando por todo el lugar, inmóvil y jadeante mientras el poni observaba con interés como se retorcía en el suelo mientras se desangraba por las diversas heridas.

Finalmente Celestia y las demás consiguieron valor al ver la situación tan crítica, irrumpiendo con violencia. Las puertas entreabiertas sucumbieron ante una onda mágica expansiva que abrió de par en par las puertas.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- rugió el poni pútrido mientras se dirigía a ellas con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado cual búho siniestro.

-¡¿con que fuiste tú quien lo hizo actuar así?!- exclamó iracunda Dash preparándose para saltar sobre ella.

-están….vivas… ¡huyan mientras puedan!- se escuchó la voz del joven, que haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, apenas y pudo apoyarse sobre su rodilla y muñón para dirigirles una mirada, exhibiendo su deformado rostro que apenas y era reconocible.

-¡no te precipites Dash!- le ordenó la princesa - yo me hare cargo…- las palabras de Celestia resonaron llenas de rabia. Por alguna extraña razón, Celestia se había tornado en aquel momento en una princesa guerrera sin saberlo, su hoja se colocó a su costado esperando las órdenes de su ama.

De entre las sombras, y sin que nadie se percatase, brotó una larga púa obscura que cruzó el recinto como una saeta, su objetivo era Twilight pero esta rebotó apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, volviendo la coraza visible nuevamente. Celestia comenzó a recitar nuevamente aquellas extrañas palabras mientras avanzaba con un aplomo inquebrantable.

-¡maldita zorra!, eso es magia muy antigua….- el putrefacto pony no pudo decir más, pues la hoja de aquella reluciente espada se había incrustado a lo largo de su pecho, haciendo que una mirada llena de sorpresa se clavara en la princesa guerrera que se plantaba frente a el mientras que se desplomaba.

-esto ha terminado…-la mirada afilada de Celestia vio con desprecio al aberrante ser-¡levanten a Canek y busquemos como salir de aquí!- ordenó Celestia a los elementos de la armonía mientras le daba la espalda a su enemigo que yacía en el suelo atravesado por la espada.

-¿terminado?, esto apenas comienza….es una lástima que tu hermanita no esté aquí… ¿verdad?- el tono provocador surtió efecto en aquella princesa que se caracterizaba por su aplomo, al menos es aparentaba.

Celestia sintió algo que hacía mucho no había sentido. Una furia y oscuridad la invadieron reflejada en sus ojos que se tornaron en un aura verde que escondió su hermosa mirada como una cortina, su cuerno se vio envuelto en una sombría aura mientras se volvía hacia aquel maldito despojo.

-¡oh!, ¿ahora magia tan sombría en una princesa "pura y benévola"?, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Después de que…- de igual forma, la aberración no pudo concluir sus palabras, una delgada sombra hizo un círculo en el suelo en torno a la criatura, de ella brotaron afilados cristales negruzcos que lo atravesaron desde ocho puntos diferentes, cual si de un alfiletero se tratase. Su cuerpo quedó suspendido a unos centímetros de suelo por estas estacas cristalinas que elevaron su cuerpo poco más de un metro, escurriendo a lo largo de ellas aquel liquido visceral pestilente. Celestia al terminar se tranquilizó al ver aquel ser derrotado, el destello de sus ojos desapareció dejando ver nuevamente aquellos hermosos ojos. Le dio la espalada para ver que sucedía con Canek. Sin embargo una risa resonó a sus espaldas.

-je…je je je….. ¡ha ha ha ha…!- comenzó a escucharse la voz de aquel ser que hablaba aun cuando una de las estacas le había atravesado la garganta hasta salir por su boca. – ¿no lo entiendes Celestia? No puedes acabar conmigo así de fácil, soy un dios en este mundo- los dientes del poni chocaban contra la estaca de cristal que sobresalía de su boca, haciendo un tintineo macabro –…para contrarrestar cualquier tipo de magia, primero hay que conocerla, así como hice con la suyas cuando intentaron someter a mi lindo "títere"- todas recordaron de inmediato como nadie había podido contener el cuerpo de Canek cuando había perdido la razón en el palacio –he visto tantas veces la magia de los unicornios que no me es difícil anularla, todos poseen los mismos hechizos y habilidades, por lo cual no me es nada difícil, ni siquiera la tuya Celestia- prosiguió con tono burlón mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desbaratarse poco a poco con cada gesto de su mandíbula –por desgracia para ustedes, están en mis dominios, y no me podrán detener aun con esa magia tan poderosa… aunque creo que ya es suficiente de palabrerías, después de todo tengo que regresarle las atenciones que ha tenido conmigo, su majestad- musitó el engendro con suma malicia.

En ese instante seis púas del tamaño de un poste de alumbrado como los que se utilizaban en Canterlot brotaron de la pared que había tras del cuerpo empalado del poni. Estas parecían estar hechas de un mármol negro las cuales salieron disparadas hacia el grupo de ponis ante la mirada de Canek quién miraba aterrorizado. Las púas avanzaron impías hacia la coraza siendo rechazadas inmediatamente por esta, mientras que otras eran desviadas por la hábil espada que se movía sin descanso de un lado a otro. Inmediatamente otro grupo de picas azabache de mayor tamaño brotaron de entre las sombras y se arrojaron contra la coraza siendo nuevamente repelidas.

-¿Qué pretende?, ya has perdido, ¡ríndete!- gritó Rarity mientras veía como las púas resbalaban violentamente. Su valentía era solo la máscara de una poni aterrada ante tales actos violentos que atentaban contra de ellos, de no ser por el muro mágico todas hubiesen sido atravesadas de lado a lado por semejante acometida. Las púas seguían saliendo de la nada, pero el resultado es el mismo.

-¿en verdad eso crees?, deberías observar a tu linda princesa con más detenimiento señorita Rarity.

Todas inmediatamente volvieron sus miradas a Celestia para después fijar sus miradas en su rostro. Esta hacía gestos de incomodidad y dolor mientras de sus labios brotaban susurros en aquella lengua tan ajena a ellas. Cada vez que una púa se estrellaba sobre la coraza, la princesa sufría. De un instante a otro un fino hilo de sangre brotó desde su cien, uno de sus labios se rasgó y en su costado aparecieron laceraciones similares a las marcas que dejaría una garra. Celestia parecía seriamente cansada y herida, y no soportaría más.

-ahora lo entiendo… hacía tiempo que no veía el "escudo de los mártires", pensé que ya nadie lo usaba. –indico el engendro complacido ante tal demostración.

-¿el qué?- increpó Dash sintiendo que su piel se erizaba con cada instante que pasaba.

-su princesita es muy noble al protegerlas con semejante magia. Ese escudo es llamado así pues una minúscula parte del daño recibido por la barrera es experimentado por el conjurador a cambio de una protección casi perfecta. Sin duda un conjuro sumamente fuerte y noble, por desgracia para ella, la barrera tiene como límite su capacidad física, y el daño que le he producido a la barrera es mucho más de lo que imaginan- la sonrisa del ente se apretaba alrededor de la estaca que salía de su boca- una de estas bellezas- continuó diciendo haciendo referencia a las púas negras- es suficiente para acabar con un dragón adulto del norte, quizá dos de ellos si esta alineados, por si fuera poco la capacidad de resistir de la barrera se divide entre cada una de ustedes al ser defendidas por el conjuro, y el daño a su princesa se multiplica facilitándome las cosas.

Fue entonces cuando todas comprendieron la gran cantidad de daño que Celestia había recibido en los embates anteriores.

Una última ráfaga de picas se estrelló contra la defensa siendo repelidos nuevamente, pero esta vez, la barrera se fragmentó y quebró como un cascaron de huevo haciendo un sonido similar al del cristal quebrándose, dejando desprotegidas a las aterrorizadas ponis. Celestia hizo un gesto de gran dolor y calló rendida con la mirada reflejando su extenuación. La barrera desapareció por completo dejando indefensas a las chicas que tomaron una posición defensiva, aunque todas sabían que cualquier esfuerzo sería inútil.

Las púas que sostenían el cuerpo de aquel horripilante pony se rompieron en mil pedazos dejándolo libre.

-¡venga Celestia!, no te duermas, ¡todavía te tengo un último regalo!- la princesa se puso torpemente de pie, tambaleándose mientras veía como nuevas púas, más delgadas que las anteriores, brotaban lentamente de entre las sombras. Estas comenzaron a enlazarse unas contra otras en un espiral que finalizaba en una aguda punta además de formar una nueva púa con un cuerpo robusto en forma de espiral.

-¡esto es un sueño y no puedes dañarnos!- gritó Applejack en un vano intento por encontrar esperanza.

-tienes razón, esto es un sueño y no puedo dañar del todo su cuerpo….pero dime…. ¿de qué sirve un cuerpo integro si su mente fue erradicada? ¿Puedes imaginarte el bello cuerpo de tu princesa inerte sobre su hermosa cama, inmóvil y hueca como un cascaron de huevo al que le han sacado la yema? entonces dime ¿Qué importa si no mato su cuerpo? si con matar su mente es más que suficiente…. Pero no se preocupen pues ustedes le harán compañía en el limbo al que las enviare…- estas palabras infundieron un terror horrible ante la idea de terminar en un estado vegetativo.

-¡aquí es donde termina todo!- gritó instantes antes de que aquella negra lanza saliera disparada hacia ellos, cortando el aire como la hoja de una guillotina que dictaba sentencia. Mientras tanto Canek observaba colérico el espectáculo. Desde el momento en que su señora quedo desvalida, su sangre hirvió, su cuerpo se tensó y pese a sus limitaciones físicas, levantó el torso intentando vislumbrar mejor a su horripilante objetivo.

Celestia cerró sus ojos junto con las demás en un gesto instintivo esperando un golpe que atravesaría a la princesa y a quien estuviera tras de ella como si de una brocheta se tratase. Fue entonces cuando el impacto llegó produciendo un sonido sordo, similar al de un huevo rompiéndose, seguido del sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

Twilight, quien estaba más cerca de Celestia, sintió un cálido rocío sobre su nariz cargado del horripilante hedor a muerte de la sangre.

"princesa…lo siento….". Pensó Twilight sintiendo una enorme impotencia.

Pese al temor que sentía Twilight de lo que podría ver, ésta abrió los ojos lentamente, al igual que las demás chicas, quedando perplejas al ver lo que había sucedido.

Canek se había interpuesto entre Celestia y la punzante lanza. Alentado por la ira había logrado impulsarse con ayuda de su sombría garra y de su destrozada ala instantes antes de que la lanza siquiera pudiera tocar a su majestad. El joven había recibido la lanza con el abdomen esperando detenerla con su tórax, sin embargo esta se abrió paso indiferente a la presencia de su cuerpo. Al percatarse de que su cuerpo sería insuficiente para contener el ataque, sostuvo con garra y mano el fiero punzón que luchaba por atravesarlo. Los dedos de su mano humana fueron destrozados por la fricción, arrancándole algunos dedos que quedaron colgando sostenidos apenas por unas tiras de carne y tendones dañados, sin embargo su garra no sufrió daño alguno, siendo esta la que detendría la púa con su fuerte agarre. Todo esto ocurrió en apenas y unos instantes, apenas justos para lograr frenar la acometida del grotesco pony que apretaba los dientes furioso.

Canek cayó sobre su rodilla y el muñón de su pierna, jadeaba con fuerza y su mirada inyectada observaba a la abominación que hasta ese momento parecía confiado.

-¡Canek!- exclamaron simultáneamente Applejack, Dash y Twilight, mientras que Rarity y Fluttershy no decían palabra alguna por la impresión, inclusive Pinkie parecía haber enmudecido mientras se cubría el rostro con un de sus cascos en un intento por no mirar, sin embargo descubría su mirada durante cortos lapsos cubriéndose nuevamente al ver la barbarie que acontecía frente a ella. La púa, que había atravesado a Canek de lado a lado, fue retirada por la fiera garra lentamente mientras el joven gruñía como una bestia salvaje. Con cada tirón que daba el flujo de aquella negra sangre aumentaba, bañando por completo la púa.

-lamento que tengan que ver esto- rugió con voz deforme el humano mientras tiraba del último tramo que quedaba dentro de él. Apoyó la lanza en el suelo y la utilizó como báculo para ponerse de pie en ausencia de una de sus piernas.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!- farfulló el adefesio dando un paso al frente retadoramente, sin embargo Canek no respondió – ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?!

A manera de respuesta, y haciendo uso de la fuerza que le quedaba, lanzó la púa de regreso a su creador utilizando la brutal fuerza de su negra garra. La púa voló cortando el aire nuevamente hasta atravesar el cuerpo de aquel ser que sonreía maliciosamente, sin embargo su expresión cambio a una de desconcierto al ver que su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse lentamente.

-no contaba con esto…. ¡vaya que eres interesante chico!- comenzó a decir la criatura al verse derrotada –pero descuida… aún les tengo algunas sorpresas- estas fueron las últimas palabras de la criatura antes de desaparecer en una nube de cenizas.

Canek yacía en el suelo, inmóvil y con una respiración débil, similar a la de un pez que intenta respirar fuera del agua. Todas corrieron a auxiliarlo, inclusive Celestia quién parecía aun débil. Cuando estuvieron cerca, la mirada del joven se clavó en ellas, esta reflejaba gran satisfacción al ver que todas se encontraban bien.

En ese instante, el aire se espesó, hubo un gran resplandor que encegueció a todos, sintieron el cuerpo pesado y extenuado para después caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, perdiendo la conciencia mientras sentían como caían en un vacío sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Celestia despertó de manera precipitada entre sudores fríos y temblores incontrolables, mientras la luz de la fresca mañana se filtraba por toda la habitación a través de unas finas cortinas de seda. Apretaba los cobertores contra su cuerpo invadida de un miedo espectral.

-¡Guardias!- gritó cual si de una pequeña se tratara. Su voz quebrada y desesperada resonó con fuerza entre sollozos. Inmediatamente dos guardias, que resguardaban la entrada a su recamara, entraron velozmente con las armas desenfundadas, unos instantes más tarde otros tres llegaron tan rápido como pudieron, y así sucesivamente hasta que hubo diez soldados en su habitación en menos de un minuto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo el jefe de patrulla con un tono reconfortante a los oídos de Celestia. Este era un potro de edad madura y de un pelaje blanco, sus cascos eran robustos y su complexión en general era un tanto tosca.

Todos estaban al tanto de las pesadillas que la aquejaban por las noches, por lo que no se sorprendieron de ver nada anormal en la habitación, más sin embargo quedaron extrañados al ver a su majestad más alterada que en ocasiones anteriores.

En un acto que sorprendió a todos, Celestia corrió hacia el jefe de patrulla, lo envolvió con sus cascos y lo abrazó desesperadamente mientras temblaba llena de temor. El guardia no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de todo no había sido adiestrado en la academia para este tipo de situaciones, sin embargo, este contestó el gesto con uno de sus cascos dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras esta sollozaba en su pecho.

-tranquila, ya ha pasado todo. Le susurro el guardia al oído intentando tranquilizarla –nosotros estaremos aquí para protegerla siempre. No permitiremos que nada le suceda- la tierna voz del soldado contrastaba con su fiera apariencia. Celestia sintió como aquel afecto paternal recorría su cuerpo, reconfortándola y haciendo que sus cascos se tranquilizaran poco a poco.

Después de un par de minutos Celestia se tranquilizó y ordeno a los guardias retirarse, con excepción de aquel amable guardia. Una vez estuvieron solos, la princesa exclamo con voz reclamante.

-¡¿en que estaba pensando soldado?!

-¡lo… lo siento su majestad!- sin duda sabía que había quebrantado varios estatutos del código de conducta de los guardias al haber actuado de esa manera –me temo que me deje llevar por la emoción del momento y…

-¡soldado!- lo interrumpió Celestia con mirada seria.

-¡ordene su majestad!- respondió inmediatamente, intentado apegarse nuevamente a los protocolos militares de conducta con su majestad en un intento por redimir su conducta anterior.

-respóndame una cosa- el tono de Celestia sonaba un poco malicioso -¿usted tiene familia?

El potro quedó extrañado ante tal pregunta, habiendo esperado una fuerte reprimenda en vez de dicho cuestionamiento, más sin embargo respondió con voz extrañada.

-si su majestad, una esposa y cuatro hijos- las palabras del poni iban teñidas de un poco de añoranza.

-usted pertenece a la guardia especial, razón por la cual permanece largos periodos en el castillo, a diferencia de los que pertenecen a la guardia regular ¿cierto?-

-si su majestad, llevo tres meses de servicio en el palacio y mi guardia finaliza dentro de cuatro meses más- respondió el soldado con la mirada en una de las paredes.

-eso es demasiado tiempo sin ver a su familia…-espetó Celestia mientras sus labios dibujaban ahora una sonrisa -…así que le otorgó el permiso para descansar un mes a partir de este momento… sus hijos necesitan a un padre que los reconforten cuando lo necesiten, así como usted lo hizo conmigo.

¡Pero su majestad¡- protestó el potro –después de lo de anoche tenemos menos efectivos en la guardia especial, su seguridad es una prioridad en este momento…-

-¡soldado!- interrumpió nuevamente Celestia.

-¡si su majestad!-

-me temo que no es una petición, sino una orden- su vasallo no pudo disimular la alegría que le causaba escuchar estas palabras.

-¡como ordene su majestad!...muchas gracias- sin duda ver de nuevo a su familia era el premio más grande que Celestia le pudo haber otorgado a ese fiel vasallo, el cual salió de la habitación después de mostrar sus respetos con una reverencia.

Una vez Celestia quedo sola, se sentó sobre su amplia cama, sintiendo una punzada en los costados y un ardor leve en la frente, justamente donde había sido herida en su sueño.

-seguramente sugestiones- se decía Celestia intentando evitar la realidad.

En ese momento un potro de pelaje azabache y argéntea armadura apareció irrumpiendo.

-su majestad, parece que tenemos problemas con las huéspedes.

-¿Qué sucede?

-no estamos seguros, pero parecen muy alteradas, se han negado a salir siquiera de sus camas y piden verla- respondió el guardia a la vez que Celestia fruncía el ceño con inquietud.

El guardia la escoltó a través de los hermosos pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de sus invitadas, donde un par de guardias y las mucamas mantenían una guardia.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Celestia a uno de los guardias que parecía desconcertado por lo que había pasado.

-no estamos seguros. Las mucamas nos dieron aviso de la situación, Cuando llegamos ninguna de sus invitadas quiso salir de su cama. Intentamos que salieran, pero estallaron en gritos en cuanto intentamos quitarles los cobertores de encima. La señorita Twilight nos gritaba "¡traigan a su majestad, esto debe de ser una mentira!" o algo semejante- relató el guardia.

-¿Qué pudo haber causado algo así?- Celestia intentaba disimular ante todos.

-no estamos seguros su majestad- dijo uno de los guardias acercándose un poco –suponemos que lo que sucedió anoche debió haberles causado alguna pesadilla, o algo parecido.

-ya veo- respondió Celestia mientras ordenaba con uno de sus cascos que le abrieran la puerta de la habitación.

Al entrar, las seis ponis se encontraban tumbadas sobre sus camas. Sus rostros reflejaban aflicción y confusión, sin embargo, el rostro de Twilight lucia especialmente demacrado.

-¿chicas? ¿Se encuentran bien?- sin duda Celestia sabía que no lo estaban. El rostro de su majestad reflejaba una seguridad fingida que ocultaba sus temores.

-majestad... ¿fue real lo que vimos?- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras abrazaba un globo rojo que había inflado momentos después de haber despertado, al parecer esto la ayudaba a animarse cuando tenía una pesadilla, mas parecía que en esta ocasión no le ayudaba mucho. Celestia cerró las puestas tras de sí, pidiéndole a las mucamas que prepararan el desayuno y un baño caliente de inmediato, así como también ordenó a los guardias no permitir el acceso a nadie salvo que fuese algo importante. Una vez estuvieron solas se hizo el silencio por un momento, hasta que finalmente Applejack rompió el silencio.

-entonces… ¿todas estuvimos ahí? ¿No fue nuestra imaginación?- preguntó mientras miraba a Celestia a los ojos intentando encontrar una respuesta que no afirmara su temores, sin embargo esta solo hizo un gesto que afirmaba lo contrario.

-¿de verdad todas vimos lo mismo?...- pregunto Twilight sin dejar de ver el piso.

-si te refieres a aquella criatura horrible y a Canek…- Celestia calló, prefería no hacer referencia a la horrible forma que había adoptado el joven –entonces me temo que si- finalizó Celestia desviando su mirada.

-¿inclusive lo de la traición de Canek?- todas quedaron perplejas ante estas palabras.

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Acaso alguien vio algo más?- todas negaron exceptuando a Twilight quien clavaba su mirada en el piso.

-yo vi algo más su majestad…. Algo horrible y que de verdad me niego a creer.

-¿crees que podría ver eso?- Celestia parecía nerviosa ante lo que podría ver. Twilight definitivamente hubiese preferido no mostrar lo que había visto, sin embargo accedió ante una petición de su majestad, afirmando con un gesto de su cabeza.

En ese instante un aura cubrió el cuerno de Celestia, momentos después un pequeño cumulo de nubes salió de una de una de las orejas de Twilight hasta que finalmente se formó una pequeña pantalla del tamaño de un poni. Era el mismo hechizo que Twilight usase en Canek la noche en la que lo atormentaban las pesadillas. Las imágenes comenzaron a dibujarse sobre la nube. Estas eran borrosas en algunos segmentos, mientras que en otras eran lo suficientemente nítidas para ver lo que tanto había atemorizado a Twilight. En esta aparecían Canek sangrando, con una pistola en la mano apuntando a unos bultos negros que permanecían tras de unos bultos más pequeños de colores diversos. Atrás del humano se encontraba Celestia con un rostro temeroso, mientras que el joven parecía discutir con aquellas cosas. Uno de los bultos se adelanta mientras Canek aprieta el arma y apunta amenazadoramente a aquella cosa que camina de un lado a otro, de manera similar a la que aquel aberrante poni lo había hecho. El rostro del humano entonces se descompuso en una sonrisa malévola y una mirada llena de odio, su mano dejó caer el arma mientras que dejaba que sus brazos colgaran libres. Al mismo tiempo Celestia comenzaba a gritar algo mientras Canek desenfundaba aquella enigmática daga de su cintura con su brazo ensangrentado, se posaba velozmente detrás de Celestia y la amordazaba con una de sus manos. Celestia parecía paralizada mientras la punta de la hoja señalaba su cuello. La visión se interrumpió, después nuevas imágenes surgieron entre la nube, en esas se veía a Canek a un lado del cuerpo de Celestia que yacía sin vida en un charco de sangre con la garganta abierta de par en par, mientras el humano parecía más pálido que de costumbre, pero su sonrisa llena de endemoniada maldad y satisfacción no desaparecieron. Sus ojos fieros la veían con desprecio el cadáver, después, un par de sombras negras tomaron a la monarca con la menor de las delicadezas de los cascos traseros y la arrastraron hasta quedar fuera de la visión mientras que Canek guardaba la daga de nuevo en su cinturón para después seguir a ambas criaturas.

Todas las presentes quedaron horrorizadas al ver semejante atrocidad, especialmente Celestia parecía perturbada. Justo cuando parecía que la visión había terminado se escuchó una profunda voz que decía: "todos tenemos un tiempo, una función y un límite. Todos morimos…tarde o temprano… y todos nos volvemos mártires de nuestro destino. Así pues, lo que han visto es algo que deberá de suceder sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para impedirlo. La muerte solo es una ilusión, una ilusión dolorosa, misteriosa e inevitable. Recuérdenlo, la muerte es necesaria para que la vida pueda proseguir, y es algo que jamás podrán evitar".

-¡mentira!, ¡eso jamás sucederá!-protestó Rarity sumida en molestia. Después de todo, ¿Cómo alguien, que en más de una ocasión ha salvado a inocentes, puede hacer semejante acto tan vil?

-tienes razón, me niego a creer que eso pasará- continuó diciendo Applejack mientras la nube se disipaba lentamente en el aire.

-el señor Canek no haría algo así ¿verdad?- Fluttershy de igual manera no podía creer que esto sucedería.

Celestia quedó en silencio sin opinar mientras su seño se fruncía incrédula. Sentía un vuelco en el estómago y la garganta estaba silenciada por un nudo que le producía un poco de nauseas. Finalmente logró decir unas palabras.

-tienen razón. Dudo que él pueda hacer algo así, seguramente debe de ser un engaño de esa bestia horrenda. No debemos caer en provocaciones de este tipo, seguramente solo quiere que desconfiemos de Canek.

Todas quedaron de acuerdo con esto, y optaron por ignorar este pseudo presagio. Inclusive Twilight quedó convencida de que esto era solo una estratagema por parte de aquel ser extraño y malévolo. Sin embargo no por esto, la sola visión no dejaba de estremecerlas y causarles mucha ansiedad.

-me pregunto cómo se encuentra Canek- dijo Rarity intentando ponerse de pie. Sin duda era una duda que a todas les invadía en ese momento.

-ordenaré su traslado inmediato a palacio, no hay de qué preocuparse. Si algo estuviera mal ya se me habría informado. Además, él se encuentra los mejores cascos que la medicina de Canterlot puede ofrecer. Todas comenzaron tranquilizarse y a normalizarse con las palabras de su majestad, quien con su calidez las reconfortaba. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Tras esta esperaba un pegaso de bata blanca quien traía excelentes noticias.

Poco menos de unos cuarenta minutos antes de que Celestia acudiera a la habitación de las chicas, en otra habitación, Oscar fue despertado por el tintineo de la botella de suero que estaba siendo remplazada por una enfermera de rojas crines y un pelaje de un suave tono azulado, era de complexión un poco robusta y rostro amable. En su mirada se notaba la chispa de un espíritu servicial. No era novedad entre los médicos que Óscar abriera los ojos por algunos instantes, o inclusive que dijera una o dos palabras casi inaudibles, aunque esto último no ocurría muy a menudo pues permanecía en una inconsciencia artificial producida por los analgésicos y sedantes. Era esto en particular lo que facilitaba el frecuente aseo de Oscar por parte del cuerpo de enfermeras que lo atendían en este tipo de necesidades.

Oscar observó a la enfermera mientras terminaba de cambiar el suero usando sus cascos y boca, para después sacar un botiquín lleno de vendajes y otros artículos de curación que descansaban bajo su cama.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Descansó bien?- dijo la enfermera, siguiendo una rutina que hacía desde hace menos de una semana.

-¿hay algo que necesites?- la enfermera jamás había tenido respuesta alguna a sus preguntas en ocasiones anteriores. La ausencia de un dialogo le hacía sentir que atendía a una especie de animal o mascota herida. Sin embargo una áspera voz le contestó.

-ahora que lo dices… sería bueno comer algo sólido…tengo mucha hambre…-respondió finalmente Oscar. Este se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama mientras la enfermera no sabía cómo reaccionar. Finalmente decidió salir corriendo en busca de ayuda, sin siquiera decir palabra alguna.

-genial…- dijo con sarcasmo –sin duda soy popular entre las damas…- intentó zafarse el suero del brazo, dado que en su parcial sentido común, consideraba que ya no lo necesitaría más.

Oscar se tomó su tiempo antes de intentar ponerse de pie. Exploró su cuerpo con la palma de la mano, recorriendo aquellos lugares donde su cuerpo adolecía, encontrando vendajes y algunas gasas en su rostro. Pese a los tratamientos que había recibido por parte de unicornios expertos, algunas lesiones no habían logrado sanar por completo y aun necesitaban atención médica. Estas lesiones le ardía cual pequeñas brazas en la piel, mas no eran un impedimento para moverse. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie sintió un calambre en la pierna donde días atrás se había alojado una bala, esta sucumbió ante su peso, cayendo sobre su trasero torpemente.

-¡Rayos!- exclamo el joven mientras se frotaba la pierna, aunque esto solo derivó en más dolor, haciéndolo desistir de seguirla frotando. En ese momento un dolor generalizado paralizo su cuerpo en un espasmo que se extendió desde su cuello, pasando por su vientre, hasta llegar finalmente a las plantas de los pies. Los analgésicos comenzaban a perder su efecto.

Después de un par de segundos, el dolor punzante disminuyó. Aprovechó este momento para intentar ponerse de pie. Esta vez lo consiguió, pero sentía débiles las piernas, por lo que decidió esperar sentado en la orilla de la cama a que alguien llegara.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un pegaso de bata blanca, con canas en su verdusco pelaje y con un rostro que reflejaba una gran experiencia, entrara a la habitación acompañado de la enfermera que momentos antes había salido corriendo.

-parece que finalmente se reincorpora- comenzó a decirle el médico –dígame ¿Cómo se siente?

-supongo que bien, aunque un poco de analgésicos no estarían mal- respondió Oscar de manera muy natural.

Gracias a las visitas que su amigo le solía hacer por las noches sabía que Canek se encontraba bien, y tomando en cuenta que estas criaturas tan peculiares no eran hostiles, sino todo lo contrario, decidió intentar adaptarse a la situación.

-enfermera, asegúrese de darle un baño de esponja y de cambiarle los vendajes. Le diría que le retirase el suero, pero parece que ya se nos ha adelantado- dijo mientras veía la manguerilla colgar del suero hasta el suelo.

-me temo que yo puedo asearme por mi cuenta, creo que ya he molestado bastante- el tono de voz de Oscar les resultó muy distinto al tono seco que solía usar el joven Canek. Su voz resultaba juguetona y un poco socarrona sin caer en lo burlesco. Agradable dirían algunos.

-puede que la mayoría de sus heridas hayan sanado, pero aún está débil, sin mencionar que debe de tener problemas con ese casco ¿no es así?- dijo el médico con sutil agudeza mientras señalaba la pierna donde le habían dado un tiro.

-creo que debo insistir- respondió Oscar con firme intención de persuadirlos –no es que tenga algo en contra de usted señorita- a la enfermera le resulto muy cómico la manera de expresarse de aquel humano, sin embargo supo guardar la compostura, devolviéndole una sonrisa amable por el cumplido –sin embargo es mejor que yo lo haga, usted sabe, necesito un poco de "espacio personal".

El médico no estaba seguro si el humano hablaba en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo.

-de acuerdo…- respondió el médico frunciendo el ceño un poco preocupado -… enfermera, acompáñelo hasta el baño de los huéspedes y asegúrese de que tenga un aseo completo.

-¡espere un momento! pensé que yo lo haría- protesto Oscar.

-y así lo hará, pero yo nunca dije que no le supervisarían. Me temo que no puedo correr riesgos con un invitado de su majestad ¿Qué diría si algo sucede en el baño y no hay nadie cerca para auxiliarlo?- Oscar había perdido en este encuentro de astucia. "superado por un caballo…" pensaría Oscar mientras optaba por ceder ante esta derrota un tanto agridulce.

-prepare vendajes y una toalla. Mandaré a otro elemento a que le envié los analgésicos para que se le administren después de la limpieza. Dudo que pueda resistir el dolor por mucho sin los medicamentos-Oscar terminó por darle la razón al galeno de cuatro patas, aun desconocía el grado del daño que su cuerpo padecía, pues no tuvo tiempo de examinar el grado de las heridas que tenía antes de quedar inconsciente en su mundo. Además aun persistían pequeñas molestias en su zona abdominal, sin mencionar que su pierna le representaba una molestia punzante que podría traicionarlo en cualquier instante.

-iré a reportar la buena noticia a su majestad, tienen menos de una hora- dicho esto, el médico dio media vuelta ante la mirada incrédula de Oscar.

-¿puede apoyarse sobre sus cascos?- le dijo la enfermera después de extenderle una toalla, pues tenían entendido, gracias a Fluttershy, que a los humanos no les gustaba andar desnudos de la cintura a los muslos. Pese a esto, este humano parecía muy desinhibido, pues no tuvo problema en ponerse de pie, usando la pierna más "sana", y quedando por una fracción de tiempo completamente desnudo ante su mirada antes de atarse la toalla a la cintura. La enfermera quedo impresionada por la peculiar anatomía de aquel ser sin pelo.

-me temo que esta pierna no se ha recuperado del todo, aunque con un poco de ayuda no debería de tener problema en caminar.-puntualizo Oscar.

-descuide, no lo dejare solo- respondió atentamente la yegua, tomó con su boca el botiquín que tenía los vendajes con los que solía utilizar para remplazar los vendajes sucios de Óscar, después se puso a un costado del joven invitándolo a usar su lomo como un apoyo para caminar.

-permíteme cargar eso, después de todo mis manos todavía funcionan. Oscar le retiró el botiquín de los labios con delicadeza mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba intencionalmente su mentón. La enfermera no parecía de acuerdo con esto, después de todo era un "débil paciente" que necesitaba todo el cuidado posible, sin embargo terminó accediendo ante la insistencia de Oscar.

El joven salió cojeando de la habitación auxiliado por la enfermera que hacía de muletilla. En el corto camino por el corredor al baño se toparon con algunos guardias que lo miraban con curiosidad y precaución. Oscar no podía entender por qué sus miradas estaban llenas de desconfianza y algunas con cierto resentimiento, aunque ya se enteraría el origen de tan áspera actitud. Finalmente llegaron al amplio baño de huéspedes, donde Canek solía tomar duchas "duchas forzosas" cortesía de Fluttershy Dentro esperaban tres mucamas de impecable uniforme junto con algunos artículos de limpieza. Las tres ponis se sorprendieron al verlos entrar.

-Vaya que tenemos suerte, el baño ya está listo –dijo la enfermera al ver la enorme bañera llena de agua caliente- ¿esperaban a alguien?-dijo la enfermera a las jóvenes mucamas que lucían asustadas al ver al humano.

- La señorita Rarity nos pidió ayer por la tarde que preparáramos un baño para seis el día de hoy.

-me temo que necesitamos el baño para algo más urgente, ¿les molesta si limpiamos la heridas del joven?- ante tales argumentos las tres ponis no tuvieron objeción alguna en cederles el lugar, abandonando la sala para informarle a Rarity de lo acontecido.

-Descuide, ella sabrá entender- dijo una de ellas como pretexto para echarle un vistazo de nuevo al human antes de abandonar el lugar.

Oscar apenas y podía andar por su cuenta, no había pensado que estuviera tan mal. Sus piernas amenazaban con dejarlo caer en cualquier momento, motivo por el cual optó por pedir ayuda a la enfermera con el baño.

-parece que después de todo el doctor tenía razón…-admitió Oscar con el orgullo un poco herido.

-hubiera sido más sencillo si le diésemos un baño de esponja en su habitación.

-lo siento, no estoy dispuesto a que más de una persona me "toquetee".

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-nada, olvídalo…al parecer necesito tu ayuda después de todo para hacer esto, claro, si es que todavía estas dispuesta- una sonrisa victoriosa surcó los labios de la enfermera. Esta lo guio hasta una ducha donde lo ayudo a sentarse sobre el suelo, ahí le retiro todos los vendajes que aun remanecían, después abrió las llaves de paso y el agua pronto comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con la calidez del agua termal. La diligente poni se dirigió a tomar un pequeño canasto con esponjas y jabones aromáticos para después comenzar a realizar la labor. Oscar quedó particularmente sorprendido de la habilidad para sujetar los objetos utilizando sus cascos, valiéndose de un pronunciado ángulo de flexión en las articulaciones de estos.

-"me pregunto qué pasaría si Canek se tuviera que someter a este tipo de cosas. Seguramente perdería la cabeza y estaría huyendo"- pensó Oscar sin saber que Canek ya había pasado múltiples veces por este tipo de actividades, y más aún en contra de su voluntad en algunas de ellas.

El baño fue más sencillo de lo que hubiese pensado la enfermera, gracias en gran parte a la cooperación del joven que no tuvo problema en exponer aquellas partes que le resultaban problemáticas de asear por su cuenta. Después del baño la enfermera lo ayudó a secarse con delicadeza, limpió sus heridas con astringentes y vendó con delicadeza aquellas zonas que aún lo requerían para finalmente salir del baño rumbo a la habitación.

-debo agradecerte por tu ayuda…- dijo Oscar sintiendo como el rocío que aún quedaba en su piel se evaporaba con el aire del ambiente. Una sensación bastante agradable que no solía experimentar a menudo.

-No ha sido nada, sin embargo lo más importante es que te mejores pronto, así que procura acatar las instrucciones del médico en turno. Puede que no te parezcan gran cosa, pero sus conocimientos y experiencia son invaluables.

A Oscar le seguía pareciendo un poco extraño el hecho de estar hablando con criaturas de este tipo, más aun, que fueran muy hospitalarias. "un doctor de cuatro patas… ¿quién lo diría?" pensaba el joven mientras intentaba reacomodar sus ideas.

Canek y Oscar compartían una manera de pensar muy similar, aunque el enfoque en ocasiones solía ser diferente. Canek solía ser más reservado y de trato más seco, le era complicado hablar con las personas, generalmente no era bueno expresándose y muchas veces actuaba sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias a futuro, razón por la cual solía meterse en problemas a menudo, los cuales solía sortear gracias a sus habilidades físicas que lo libraban del problema, aunque claro, no siempre salía "limpio".

Por otro lado Oscar era extrovertido, de trato amable y le complacía charlar con otras personas, sin mencionar que tenía mayor facilidad para expresarse. Oscar solía ser más observador y más analítico que su camarada. Sus acciones raramente carecían de un análisis previo, siempre pensaba en las consecuencias a corto, mediano y largo plazo. Sin embargo la empatía de Oscar lo había arrastrado a meterse en situaciones complicadas donde en más de una ocasión tuvo que hacer uso de la fuerza. Oscar carecía de grandes dotes físicas y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo esta carencia era compensada por una habilidad temida en el campo de batalla. Oscar era un excelente tirador, diestro en el manejo de armas pequeñas, así como de rifles de precisión y rifles de asalto, sin embargo estos últimos eran sus menos preferidos, odiaba el retroceso de estas armas y el cómo las ráfagas consecutivas arruinaban su ya desarrollada puntería. "una bala es más que suficiente para acabar con un hombre, solo hay que colocarla en el lugar correcto, ¿qué necesidad hay de desperdiciar tantas balas?" solía decir. "gente sin temple…" pensaba cuando veía a soldados disparar sin control alguno al enemigo. Eran estas las razones por las que Canek y Oscar hicieron un excelente trabajo de equipo con los "monjes negros". Ambos complementaban las carencias del otro, protegiéndose mutuamente.

-perdona la molestia pero ¿Cuándo crees que podría ver mi compañero?- la poni no supo responder a la pregunta. Ella estaba al tanto de la situación que había acontecido la noche anterior y de cómo había terminado el humano con una pierna rota a cascos de ferris.

-seguramente lo podrás ver pronto, pero de momento tenemos que prepararte, su majestad querrá hablar contigo y dudo que quieras entrevistarte con ella en estas condiciones- Oscar notó un flaqueo en la voz de la enfermera pese a su intento por disimular. Algo no andaba bien, sabía que Canek sería el primero en contactarlo al saber que se había recuperado, sin embargo era momento que no había llegado. Oscar optó por ser paciente y observar más la situación.

Al igual que Canek, Oscar se preguntaba como regresar a su mundo y que acciones debería de tomar. Su mente aún estaba muy revuelta y no era capaz de analizar la situación con toda su capacidad. Una pierna flaqueó haciéndolo tropezar. De no ser por la enfermera hubiese caído de lleno en el suelo.

-¡cuidado! ¡¿Está bien?!-

-descuida cariño, estoy bien- contestó Oscar con una sonrisa en los labios. Definitivamente no se encontraba bien, una fuerte punzada apuñalaba su pierna con un profundo dolor, apenas y podía continuar con su andar, sin embargo solo duró unos cuantos segundos antes de recuperar su andar normal.

Al llegar a la habitación la enfermera lo sentó sobre la cama y ajustó algunos vendajes que se habían desacomodado con el tropezón. Al lugar llegó Rarity con un embalaje colgando de su boca, sus cascos reflejaban el nerviosismo que experimentaba al acercarse a Oscar. Pese a haber convivido con Canek, el hecho de estar frente a otro de estos "humanos" le suponía un verdadero reto.

-¿Eso es para mí?- Oscar no tuvo problemas en detectar el temor de la unicornio. Al joven le parecía increíble que criaturas como los unicornios y los pegasos existieran en un mundo así, y más aún el hecho de que fueran seres pensantes.

Rarity se acercó nerviosa y le puso el paquete sobre las manos -será mejor que te vistas rápido, su majestad no tardará en llegar- dijo con voz tambaleante.

El joven abrió la caja, dentro había un pantalón negro con una franja roja en un costado, un par de calcetines gruesos grises, ropa interior, una camisa de mangas cortas de suave y flexible de algodón, y finalmente un par de botas negras idénticas a las que había hecho para Canek.

-¡vaya!- exclamo el joven sorprendido -¿esto lo has hecho tú?- preguntó Oscar al ver que las puntadas no habían sido hechas de manera "industrializada" como la mayoría de la ropa en su mundo. Parecía más bien el trabajo de un sastre. Lo que le sorprendía mas era el hecho de que las medidas fuesen las correctas. Por fortuna para Rarity, las medidas de Óscar y de Canek eran prácticamente las mismas exceptuando por el hecho de que Óscar era un poco más "esbelto". En cuanto a las botas, días antes Rarity había aprovechado la inconciencia del joven en días anteriores para tomar la medida de sus pies que resultaron ser un poco más grandes que los de Canek.

Rarity no dijo nada, mas sin embargo una sonrisa se vislumbraba en sus labios, después de todo, disfrutaba el ver a sus "clientes" con las creaciones que elaboraba con tanto detalle y más aún el verlos satisfechos. Sin embargo Rarity se sorprendió ante la reacción de alegría del joven.

Oscar se puso de pie cubierto por la toalla, colocó la caja sobre la cama, les dio la espalda a Rarity y a la enfermera, y en un acto de desinterés por el pudor humano, dejó caer la toalla quedando completamente desnudo, dejando a la vista toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Amabas ponis quedaron extrañadas, tomando en cuenta lo que Canek opinaba referente a este tipo de situaciones.

Oscar comenzó a vestirse sin pudor alguna, pero sí con dificultades por la condición de su cuerpo, sin embargo negó inmediatamente la ayuda de ambas ponis con un "estoy bien… ya casi lo tengo…descuiden" siempre dándoles la espalda, hasta que solo le faltaba colocarse las botas. Se sentó sobre la cama volviendo su rostro hacia a ellas y se colocó el calzado que le resulto sumamente cómodo.

-¿está mejor así?- preguntó Rarity sin saber qué otra cosa preguntar. Las pulsaciones de Rarity se habían elevado sin control, el rubor cubrió su rostro mientras su respiración se había agitado un poco. Rarity desconocía el por qué le sucedía esto, después de todo los ponis iban sin ropa la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿Por qué un humano desencadenaría reacciones así en ella?

-¡sin duda!, ¡sin mencionar que la ropa está hecha a la medida!- las palabras de Oscar eran sinceras, así como su agradecimiento. Rarity sonrió complacida y salió un momento de la habitación junto con la enfermera, tenían que dar el aviso de que el humano ya se encontraba presentable.

Oscar esperó algunos minutos sentado en la cama disfrutando la confortable sensación de la ropa nueva en su piel. ¿Hace cuánto que no estrenaba ropa?, ¿meses?, ¿años?, aunque eso ya no importaba mucho, pronto ese pensamiento fue remplazado por la idea de que tal vez en aquel mundo habría más personas como él y no solo esas coloridas y amables criaturas que parecían sacadas de un cuento para niñas pequeñas. Inclusive llegó a pensar que aquellos seres eran los subordinados de los humanos que debían regir aquel lugar. Oscar tenía muchas preguntas referentes al lugar, pero prefería ir despacio. La experiencia de los ponis ya no le resultaba tan extraña como en un inicio, pues tenía mucho contacto con ellos desde su arribo, o por lo menos siempre tenía oportunidad de verlos y escucharlos en los breves momentos en los que lograba recuperar la conciencia. En un principio había pensado que se encontraba alucinando, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una mala pasada de su cerebro. Aun no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su llegada. Sus serias heridas habían sanado casi por completo, aunque ciertas dolencias como la de su pierna aún permanecían punzantes, razón por la cual supuso que habían pasado varias semanas o un par de meses en recuperación.

En ese momento las puertas de su habitación se abrieron de par en par, cediendo paso a Celestia acompañada de las chicas, a su vez custodiadas por dos guardias con rostros poco amigables.

-me alegra ver que se ha recuperado- comenzó a decir Celestia avanzando con imponente porte.

-genial…más caballitos de carrusel…-dijo Oscar fastidiado y decepcionado.

-¡Cuida tus palabras idiota! ¡Estás ante la soberana de esta tierra! - Dijo uno de los guardias que parecía tener un rango alto y un carácter agresivo -¡parece que todos los de tu especie son unos vulgares barbaros!- recalcó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡suficiente!- atajó Celestia –recuerda que no son enemigos.

El guardia se ahogó en deseos de recordarle lo apenas sucedido la noche anterior, pero guardó compostura y silenció sus palabras.

La mirada escrutadora de Oscar no tardo en detectar un orificio en la armadura del potro, reconociendo casi de inmediato la naturaleza de su procedencia.

-deberías conseguir un chaleco de keyblard- dijo mordazmente Oscar al mismo tiempo que señalaba con su dedo el agujero. El potro apretaba los dientes, lleno de molestia al recordar el daño que uno de sus "juguetitos" le había hecho a su preciosa armadura en una demostración para su majestad.

Oscar tornó entonces su atención en Celestia y compañía observándolas detenidamente.

-Supongo que debe tener muchas preguntas- prosiguió Celestia ignorando el roce entre su subordinado y el humano.

-ya lo creo, así que ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos con la primera pregunta?- sin duda Oscar se había tornado en una postura diplomática más fuerte y un tanto "ruda" desde el punto de vista de los presentes. Todos esperaban que hiciese preguntas como "¿Qué es este lugar?" o "¿Quiénes son ustedes?", sin embargo su pregunta fue otra -¿Dónde está Canek?- dijo sin rodeos Óscar mientras arqueaba una ceja con cierta malicia.

Todas fueron tomadas por sorpresa ante esta actitud un tanto incisiva así como también por la pregunta, nadie sabía que responder, inclusive Celestia parecía un poco desconcertada mientras buscaba la manera de explicarle lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-me temo que su amigo se encuentra indispuesto- respondió Celestia acercándose un poco a la vez que su tono de voz se endulzaba en un intento por suavizar lo que tenía que decirle –hubo un percance ayer por la noche y Canek termino en el hospital, pronto daré la orden para que sea trasladado al palacio.

Oscar se puso de pie de inmediato al escuchar esto -¡Díganme que sucedió con él!- Oscar sabía que Canek no era tan descuidado y torpe como para terminar hospitalizado por un accidente, algo serio debió haber ocurrido. Al ver el agujero en la armadura del guardia no pudo evitar pensar que Canek le había disparado.

"No. No puede ser. Canek detesta usar armas de fuego así como la confrontación directa. Además si ese fuese el caso el guardia no estaría ahí si no tres metros bajo tierra…" pensó el joven mientras las demás casi podían ver los procesos mentales del joven reflejados en su rostro mientras fruncía pensativo el señor. Después de haber pensado en un mar de posibilidades Oscar empalideció súbitamente ante la única suposición que ante su confundida mente le parecía lo suficientemente sólida.

-… ¿perdió el control?...- el rostro descompuesto de Oscar rimaba con las caras de las presentes que quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar esto.

-…si…- respondió Twilight.

-¡maldición!- se lamentó Oscar apretado los puños para después caer al intentar dar un paso hacia adelante, la fuerza en su pierna nuevamente le había abandonado. Los guardias inmediatamente lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie sentándolo en la cama con poca delicadeza.

-¡pensé que había estado comiendo bien! Cuando lo vi lucia estable.

-Canek ha estado comiendo carne si es a lo que te refieres- comenzó a explicar Rarity mientras fruncía el ceño con cierto desagrado -estamos al tanto de las necesidades de su cuerpo

-¿así que les contó?- Oscar parecía incrédulo ante esto, pero no le quedo más opción que creerles de momento.

-sabemos que si no lo hace se volvería una bestia salvaje que atacaría a todos y después moriría irremediablemente, eso es lo único que nos dijo- dijo Fluttershy con su característica timidez apenas audible a los oídos de Óscar.

"sabía que Canek no les había dicho todo" pensó Oscar aliviado. El entendía la delicadeza de este tema, así que no profundizo más, prefería que se quedaran con esa idea incompleta que les había contado Canek – "hay algo que no cuadra… de ser cierta mi suposición habría varios muertos y heridos con mordiscos por todo el cuerpo. Sin duda no serían tan hospitalarios conmigo o con él…" pensó intrigado Oscar antes de lanzar su siguiente pregunta.

-¿podrían explicarme que fue exactamente lo que sucedió anoche?

- si me lo permite su majestad, nosotras podemos explicárselo con detalle- se escuchó una voz tras de ellos.

En la habitación había entrado ferris con Balcktouch a su lado, ambas presentaban vendajes en el tórax y algunos pequeños rasguños en su rostro. Estas explicaron todo lo que vieron desde que Canek abandono la habitación de huéspedes hasta que terminó con una pierna rota. Finalizando el relato, Oscar y los demás quedaron en silencio intentando digerir las palabras de la yegua de fiero porte y de su subordinada.

-sin duda es su manera de luchar… pero jamás dañaría a alguien inocente- Oscar parecía muy seguro de esto último.

-lo sabemos- Respondió Celestia –sin embargo creo que debemos que detenernos un momento antes de profundizar en este tema. Supongo que debe de tener hambre- Oscar no pudo refutar estas palabras, el estómago le gruñía con indiscreción, a lo cual Celestia soltó una pequeña sonrisa que pareció relajar la tensión que hasta ese momento había en el aire –Canek se encuentra sano y salvo, le puedo dar mi palabra, así que ¿qué le parece si discutimos esto en compañía de un buen desayuno?

Oscar hubiese preferido averiguar más, pero un segundo gruñido de su estómago le dio la razón a Celestia.

-me reuniré con ustedes en un hora en el comedor… procuren no llegar tarde -dicho esto Celestia dio media vuelta y partió en compañía de sus guardias mientras su hermosa crin ondeaba siempre mística y hermosa embelesando levemente al humano.

Oscar estaba más tranquilo, sin duda aquella "princesa" le había dicho la verdad, pudo ver en sus ojos sinceridad, aunque también le había parecido ver preocupación y tristeza, aunque de esto último no pudo estar seguro, después de todo, aun no se recuperaba del todo y su mente no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

-así que tú eres Oscar- dijo Pinkie mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza acercándose con pasitos juguetones y abriendo sus ojos para apreciar mejor a Oscar.

-me temo que si- respondió el joven con tono juguetón.

-¡hola, yo soy Pinkie!

-¡hola yo soy Oscar!- replicó el joven con una sonrisa en los labios siguiéndole el juego cual si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Oscar era conocido en el refugio de los monjes por ser gentil y agradable, sin mencionar que los más chicos le querían bastante, como si fuera un hermano mayor, mientras que a Canek lo veían como a un "súper héroe" que siempre traía comida y desaparecía sin decir palabra, o al menos eso fue lo que alguna vez le dijo un niño a Oscar referente a Canek. Por estos motivos no tuvo problema en sentir rápidamente empatía por aquella juguetona poni.

-tontito, yo ya sé quién eres- contestó Pinkie para después comenzar con un torrente de preguntas- ¿te gustan los pasteles? ¿Qué prefieres glaseados o con crema? ¿De chocolate o vainilla? ¿Qué me dices de los globos? ¿Los prefieres redondos o alargados? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que celebraste tu cumpleaños? Canek tenía mucho, así que puede que tú también. De ser así ¡tenemos que arreglarlo y hacer una fiesta en grande!...-

Oscar se vio invadido sin duda por un mar de preguntas "peculiares" por parte de lo que le parecía "un caballito saltarín y parlanchín". Inclusive se puedo enterar que Canek junto con una de las ponis habían estado bebiendo como buenos camaradas en aquella fiesta.

"quizá yo necesite un trago más adelante" se dijo Oscar aliviado al saber que había bebida en ese mundo tan "peculiar". Oscar de verdad estaba sorprendido de que Canek compartiera copas con ellas.

-Pinkie, me temo que el señor Oscar podría responderte después, además debe tener muchas preguntas.

-supongo que tienes razón, pero después del desayuno tendrás que responderme, o delo contrario tu fiesta no será tan divertida- Pinkie le guiño un ojo y comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de la cama emocionada por lo que pudiera pedir el humano para su fiesta. Twilight aprovecho este momento para acercarse a Oscar.

Esta se presentó, así como a sus amigas. Oscar comenzaba a creer que de verdad se había vuelto loco. El mero hecho de estar en presencia de aquellas criaturas era suficiente motivo para tener estas sospechas.

-sé que debe de tener muchas preguntas al igual que las tuvo Canek el primer día, así que será un placer responder a sus dudas- Twilight sentía nuevamente aquella sensación de emoción ante algo nuevo e interesante, una sensación idéntica que la que tuvo con el primer humano.

-¿Cómo rayos llegamos aquí?- dijo con un tono de voz un poco angustiado.

-me temo que no lo sabemos, pero estamos trabajando en encontrar una hechizo para retornarlos a su mundo- al escuchar esta respuesta Oscar no pudo evitar soltar una risilla burlona e incrédula.

-¿hechizo, dices?- espetó Oscar sin darle el más mínimo crédito a estas palabras –parece que después de todo tendremos que salir de aquí por nuestros medios…- Oscar seguía buscando una explicación lógica de cómo habían llegado a ese lugar aunque la idea más convincente, era la que sugería que había perdido la razón y se encontraba delirando en una colorida alucinación.

"caballitos parlanchines y esotéricos ¡justo lo que necesitamos!". Se dijo en sus adentros Oscar con sarcasmo.

-habrás de disculparme, pero me temo que no creo en esas boberías…- una violenta tos seca le cortó el habla al humano. Rarity aprovechó este instante para decirle algunas palabras.

-¡de verdad que todos los de su especie son así de groseros e insensibles!- la bella unicornio parecía molesta ante tal desaire del humano y su manera de expresarse.

-¿acaso tienes idea de cuánto ha trabajado Twilight en regresarlos a sus hogar?!- Rarity había llegado a su límite, primero Canek pierde el control, luego una sesión de pesadillas acompañada de visiones horribles habían bastado para sacarla de sus casillas. Oscar hubiera respondido de no ser porque no paraba de toser cerrando los ojos con cada contracción de su garganta.

El cuerno de Rarity envolvió en una delicada aura, un vaso de agua de una cómoda que había tras de Oscar y lo hizo levitar hacia el quién lo tomó desesperado para apaciguar su garganta reseca, esto claro, sin percatarse de que este había levitado hasta su mano, pensando que alguien más se lo había dado. Rarity levito entonces frente a él una jarra llena de agua mientras Oscar terminaba de vaciar el vaso. Bebía apresuradamente mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados sintiendo el refrescante liquido pasar por su garganta.

-¿quieres un poco más?-. Las palabras de Rarity eran de una naturaleza mordaz.

Cuando Oscar abrió os ojos y vio levitar la jarra frente de él tuvo una impresión tal que dejo caer el vaso, despedazándose en varios fragmentos, se volcó de espaldas sobre la cama cayendo del otro lado en un intento por alejarse de "la jarra fantasma", mientras sus ojos se abrían con asombro ante este espectro de cristal.

-¡¿pero qué carajo?!- exclamó Oscar mientras se ponía de pie y observaba con detenimiento aquel fenómeno sobrenatural.

-de acuerdo, eso es un buen truco-el joven no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡oh!, cuanto lo siento, no era mi intención asustarlo- dijo Rarity con sarcasmo.

"definitivamente esa era tu intención". Pensó Oscar. En ese momento, los fragmentos del vaso de cristal que habían quedado sobre el suelo levitaron uno a uno en una danza en espiral. Esta vez era Twilight la que hacia una demostración de sus dotes. Los fragmentos se apilaron uno a uno hasta armar nuevamente un vaso que mostraba un sin número de fracturas, las cuales comenzaron a sellarse poco a poco hasta que el vaso estuvo como nuevo. Después este floto hacia la cómoda acompañada de la jarra. Oscar quedó perplejo ante semejante habilidad. Se acercó lentamente al vaso y lo tomó en sus temblorosas manos examinándolo, esperando encontrar algún desperfecto, o algún indicio del truco, mas sin embargo el vaso era perfecto, y no parecía que se hubiese quebrado.

-muy bien, ahora tengo bastantes preguntas- dijo el joven sin dejar de ver el vaso como si de un antiguo artefacto tratara, mientras Rarity sonreía satisfecha y victoriosa.

Oscar entonces hizo varias preguntas referente a ese lugar, sus habitantes, geografía, estructura política y demás datos que le permitieran darse una idea del entorno. Twilight disfrutaba contestar cada uno de sus cuestionamientos, respondiendo a cada uno de ellos con gran exactitud. Los demás tuvieron que recordarles que tenían que reunirse con la princesa, pues tanto Twilight como Oscar habían perdido el sentido del tiempo en aquella informativa conversación.

-primero necesito ver a Canek- dijo Oscar secamente al escuchar de dicha reunión con la gobernante.

-él se encuentra de camino hacia aquí. Su majestad Celestia se ha esmerado en que reciba las mejores atenciones, así que te pido que seas un poco más paciente. Oscar se mantuvo en silencio un momento viéndolas fijamente.

-¿podrían dejarme un momento a solas? Necesito unos minutos para aclarar mis ideas, en un momento más las alcanzare- dijo finalmente Oscar.

-no hay manera de que nos alcances, no conoces el lugar-replicó Twilight- además la enfermera nos ha dicho que tienes problemas para caminar, necesitas alguien en quien apoyarte para que no caigas.

-descuida, yo me quedare con él y lo guiare- Dash clavo en su mirada en la de Oscar, su mirada parecía un tanto suplicante y el humano no tardó en detectarlo –además prometo no hacer ruido, así que no lo molestaré- Oscar asintió aceptando la ayuda que le ofrecían, así como también la invitación a encontrarse con Celestia.

Twilight no estaba muy cómoda con la idea, pero Dash se había mostrado muy insistente. De esta manera las cinco ponis abandonaron la habitación dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- dijo Oscar con una sonrisa en los labios, pocos segundos después de que sus amigas cerraran la puerta tras de sí.

-al parecer es difícil ocultar nuestras intenciones con ustedes los humanos ¿verdad?- Dash estaba sorprendida de la agudeza de Oscar, había descubierto fácilmente que quería hablar con él en privado para hacerle algunas preguntas.

-¿en verdad te sorprende tanto?-dijo Oscar al ver su rostro- no es muy difícil darse cuenta al verte a los ojos. En fin, dime ¿Qué es eso que quieres preguntarme?- Dash tragó saliva antes de soltar una pregunta que sorprendería de sobremanera a Oscar.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en Hibsgar?- los ojos de Oscar se abrieron con un enorme interés.

-¡oh!…lindura… me temo que no puedo contestar esa pregunta-

-¿tan malo fue lo que sucedió?- Oscar quedó en silencio mientras recordaba la tragedia que ese nombre le recordaba. Sus labios se apretaron en un gesto serio a la vez que su mirada melancólica se calvo en Dash.

-solo puedo decirte que lo que sucedió en ese lugar no es algo que se le pueda desear a alguien- las palabras de Oscar estaban llenas de pesar –de ser posible, es mejor no recordarle a Canek un suceso tan terrible, eso solo reavivaría aquella profunda herida con la que sigue lidiando al día de hoy.

Dash no podía imaginar qué clase de evento debió haber sucedido para que atormentara a Canek de esa manera. "¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso en Hibsgar? Lo que los tuyos me hicieron hacer no tiene perdón..." estas palabras resonaban en la mente de la Pegaso quien intentaba imaginar que había sucedido.

-lo siento. Menos mal que me has advertido de no preguntarle, planeaba hacerlo yo personalmente cuando llegara… hubiera sido algo terrible.

-ya lo creo jovencita- el tono levemente paternal de la voz Oscar reconforto a Dash- por fortuna no lo hiciste.

-entonces déjame hacerte otra pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿hay alguna manera de sanar aquella vieja herida?

Oscar se quedó pensativo ante esta pregunta. Dio un suspiro profundo y respondió con desanimo. -no lo sé… Canek tiene años intentando encontrar la respuesta a esa interrogante. Inclusive yo he intentado ayudarlo, sin embargo siempre fracasé. Finalmente me di por vencido y decidí ser solo un observador en dicha búsqueda, deseándole que la encuentre pronto. -Dash entristeció al escuchar estas palabras a lo que Oscar rápidamente dijo. -sin embargo no hay razón para que no intentes ayudarlo a sanar, quizá tengas mejor suerte que yo- estas palabras y un guiño de su ojo bastaron para que Dash recuperara los ánimos. -Por cierto, creo que me siento en condiciones de ir a ver a tu princesa, será mejor que no la hagamos esperar ¿cierto?- pese a su actitud relajada, a Oscar le preocupaba de que los fantasmas del pasado de Canek fueran a volver a hacer estragos en su amigo. "hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el pasado" pensó mientras se colocaba de pie asistido por Dash.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el joven se encontrara sentado en aquel íntimo comedor. La princesa lo había estado esperando junto con las chicas quienes lo vieron con especial interés. Su porte era muy diferente al de Canek, delgado y de actitud un poco socarrona sin caer en la vulgaridad de alguien maleducado, de trato amable y agradable rostro.

El desayuno consistió de panqueques y ensaladas mixtas acompañadas de pan con ajo, jugos y café. Oscar esperó a que las demás comenzaran antes de ingerir cualquier alimento.

Oscar comenzó a degustar las delicias que había frente a él, procurando cuidar la etiqueta al comer en la medida que le era posible. A mitad del desayuno Celestia le hablo con voz halagadora.

-parece que es una persona con buenos modales- dijo a manera de rompehielos.

-me alaga su majestad, sin embargo no creo que el motivo de este desayuno sea el felicitarme por mis modales.

-me temo que no Oscar, de hecho tengo algunas preguntas sumamente importantes que hacerle

-me lo suponía… ¿acaso quiere saber si yo también me comportare de manera hostil?

-me temo que no, mi pregunta es otra- Oscar había fallado en su suposición, así que intrigado se dispuso a escuchar la pregunta que Celestia le tenía preparada.

-¿entonces qué es lo que desea saber su majestad?-mientras mordía un trozo de pan de ajo para después dar un sorbo a una taza de café recién servido.

-¿usted conoció a la madre de Canek?- de entre todas las preguntas posibles Celestia había hecho la más desconcertante, Oscar se quedó sin saber que contestar por un instante. A Canek le resultaba un poco difícil hablar de su familia en la actualidad y Oscar entendía eso a la perfección, hubiese preferido no hablar mucho sobre el tema pues sentía que solo le traería problemas con su compañero si este se enteraba que había abierto la boca más de la cuenta, pero la mirada de Celestia reflejaba una enorme ansia de saberlo.

"qué más da, después de todo somos los únicos humanos en este mundo, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por las atenciones y cuidados recibidas" pensó el joven un instante antes de responderle a la bella yegua.

-me temo que jamás la pude conocer en persona aunque si por algunas fotografías. Al parecer ella murió cuando Canek era un niño, aunque él me ha contado sobre ella. Cuando recién nos conocimos tuvimos que compartir la litera en los barracones. El no dejaba de hablar de su madre en las noches, así como también de su padre y sus hermanos.

-¿entonces Canek no siempre ha sido un humano tan desconfiado?- prosiguió Celestia mientras hacía levitar una taza de té hasta sus labios para dar un pequeño trago. Oscar quedó anonadado por la "tasa flotante" al grado de tardar unos segundos en reaccionar a la pregunta.

-me temo que no. Cuando conocí a Canek era un joven alegre y extrovertido, aunque no tanto como yo. Sin embargo con el paso de los años cambió. Se volvió más reservado, sombrío y desconfiado. Me temo que el ejército hace estragos en las personas su majestad- respondió Óscar con suma diplomacia, después de todo era la gobernante de aquel extraño lugar.

-¿cuál era el nombre de la madre de Canek?- Oscar no entendía el por qué tenía tanto interés en estos detalles, pero no tuvo mucho problema en contestar.

-si mal no recuerdo el nombre de su madre era Edurne, un nombre bastante peculiar- Celestia quedó un poco desconcertada con la respuesta mientras su ceño se fruncía un poco, como si algo no le cuadrase.

-un nombre bastante bello diría yo- señalo Rarity.

-y no solo el nombre, ella era muy bella. Canek me mostro diversas fotografías de ella acompañada de su familia. Sin duda Canek no heredó nada de su belleza- bromeó Oscar.

Pinkie prestaba suma atención mientras devorada los panques uno tras otro. Intentaba imaginarse a la madre de Canek, visualizándola con un cabello de un color verde y un par de ojos azules y con una alegre sonrisa en sus labios. Por su parte cada una de las chicas la imaginaba de manera distinta. Dash por ejemplo, la visualizaba como una "hembra humana" de fuerte musculatura y mirada audaz, de largo pelo azul y ojos rojos. Por su parte Rarity la imaginaba como una delicada y refinada criatura de gentil mirada y ondulante cabello negro. Twilight en cambio la imaginaba como un ser intelectual y culto, seguramente con un par de gafas cubriendo su mirada, posiblemente un ser involucrado en la ciencia. Applejack la imaginaba como un ser de gustos sencillos amante del campo, mientras que Fluttershy sencillamente pensaba que debía de ser alguien gentil sin importar mucho su apariencia.

Sin embargo, aquellas visiones de su imaginación tenían un problema, ninguna de ellas sabia con exactitud como lucían las hembras humanas, por lo que su mente no paso de imaginar a un hombre con el cabello largo y de rasgos afeminados en cada uno de los casos, esto debido a que solo habían tenido oportunidad de conocer a los machos humanos.

-¿a qué se dedicaban sus padres?- habló nuevamente Celestia.

-su padre era militar y su madre era ama de casa.

-¿sabes dónde nació su madre y padre?

-su padre nació en Derbelat, nuestra patria, sin embargo su madre parecía ser de algún otro lugar, algo poco común en nuestro país, considerando sus duras políticas migratorias-respondió Óscar con cierta incomodidad, sintiéndose en una especie de interrogatorio -¿podría preguntar por qué tiene tanto interés en la familia de mi amigo?-dijo finalmente el joven

-solo intentaba entender un poco mejor la razón del comportamiento de Canek. Sin duda tu amigo es una persona interesante e intrigante.

"¿me acaba de mentir?" pensó Oscar al ver el sutil lenguaje corporal de la imponente yegua, que delataba un comportamiento sospechoso.

-ya lo creo, aunque creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto cuando él esté presente. No creo que a Canek le guste mucho que hablemos a sus espaldas, y más aun de un tema que le causa mucho dolor- estas palabras sin duda sirvieron para frenar el interrogatorio por parte de Celestia quien no tuvo más remedio que desistir de seguir preguntando, sin embargo esto no hizo que su interés y curiosidad menguaran, sino todo lo contrario.

-si no le molesta, me gustaría volver a mi habitación, no me siento muy bien que digamos y he perdido el apetito, parece que aún no estoy recuperado del todo- se excusó Oscar astutamente a lo cual Celestia afirmo con un gesto de su cabeza. Oscar se puso de pie torpemente y se tambaleó.

-permítame ayudarlo- dijo Dash quien se colocó velozmente a su lado para ayudarlo a caminar.

-será mejor que tome un buen descanso. Canek no debe tardar en regresar, en cuanto llegue a palacio haré que lo escolten a su habitación, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar- Dijo la princesa mientras se ponía de pie -si me disculpan tengo algunos asuntos importantes que atender, será mejor que vuelvan a sus actividades en cuanto terminen de comer, ya nos reuniremos en la cena de esta noche. Quizá el joven Canek pueda acompañarnos junto con usted- dijo Celestia al estar plenamente enterada de la condición de la pierna de su vasallo, para después abandonar el lugar.

-"¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿En verdad espera que Canek nos acompañe después de lo que le pasó?"-pensó Óscar al escuchar las últimas palabras de Celestia.

Era cerca de medio día cuando Oscar abandonó el comedor rumbo a su habitación. Mientras recorrían el pasillo una punzada en su pierna hizo que se detuvieran un instante aferrándose a la recia crin de Dash para no caer.

-¿le duele mucho?- Dash no tenía mucha idea de que tanto daño podían hacer las armas humanas.

-me gustaría decir que no, pero parece que los analgésicos no son suficientes.

-ustedes los humanos de verdad que son increíbles, sanan bastante rápido y son muy fuertes- Dash no dejaba de sorprenderse de la anatomía de aquellos "dos cascos".

-deberías de sorprenderte de la medicina de tu mundo, de no ser por ella estaría comiendo gusanos.-dijo Óscar con tono agridulce mientras la pegaso quedó en silenciado sin saber que decir.

-después de un breve periodo de tiempo el dolor pasó. Continuaron su camino de regreso mientras Oscar observaba con suma atención el lugar, su rostro reflejaba una enorme sorpresa por la arquitectura y las obras de arte que a su paso había.

Al llegar al cuarto, Oscar se posó rápidamente sobre la cama, sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar por un momento seguido de un fuerte mareó.

-¡¿se encuentra bien?!- exclamó Dash al verlo de esa manera, levantando sus alas disponiéndose para salir disparada en busca de auxilio.

-tranquila, solo se trata de un leve mareo.- Oscar se sentó al borde de la cama y apoyó sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas clavando su mirada en el suelo meditando un poco la situación mientras intentaba no vomitar.

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas más cómodo?- Dash nunca se caracterizó por ser una poni atenta y considerada, sin embargo sentía empatía por el camarada de su buen amigo Canek.

-ahora que lo dices sí, dos cosas para ser preciso.

-¿Qué cosas señor Oscar?- se escuchó una tercera voz perteneciente a Twilight quien había alcanzado a escuchar al llegar a la habitación. La mirada de Twilight avecinaba una tormenta de preguntas nuevamente. "vaya vaya, parece que tenemos a una persona demasiado curiosa…" pensó Oscar mientras observaba su comportamiento con disimulo.

-lo primero que necesito es saber que sucedió con la maleta que tenía- al igual que Canek, a Oscar le preocupaba que su "equipo" cayera en manos equivocadas.

-respecto a sus armas, estas se encuentran en custodia de la guardia real, nadie las toca sin el permiso de su majestad.

"Así que abrieron mi maleta… supongo que es normal que lo hayan hecho. Menos mal estas están bajo resguardo…", dijo para sus adentros el joven, quién no se sentía del todo satisfecho con esta medida. -ya veo, es bueno saber eso, supongo que en este mundo no las necesitare ¿no es así?- sin duda Oscar era muy perspicaz. Twilight afirmo con la cabeza al tiempo que Oscar dirigía su mirada a Dash.

-la segunda cosa que quería preguntar es… ¿dónde puedo conseguir un poco de tabaco?- Oscar sonreía con malicia mientras ambas ponis se miraron un poco desconcertadas ante esta petición. 

Mientras que Twilight y Dash "atendían" al nuevo humano Celestia caminaba por uno de los jardines divagando con profundidad, al parecer sus "asuntos importantes" solo habían sido un pretexto para desahogar su tribulada mente con un paseo por los jardines. A su lado iban un par de soldados de la guardia especial, quienes jamás se separaban de ella mientras no estuviera en los aposentos reales. Esta medida se vio reforzada desde los violentos sucesos de la noche anterior, mismos que ocupaban los pensamientos de Celestia.

"no hay duda, sin duda mis sospechas eran ciertas… ¿pero de qué manera se lo digo?... ¿cómo reaccionará?...ojalá Luna estuviera a mi lado, ella quizá sabría tratar mejor este asunto". Pensaba Celestia mientras se dirigía con rumbo al "jardín de las picas". De todos los jardines, este era el menos visitado por la familia real salvo por algunas ceremonias que se llevaban a cabo cada cierto tiempo.  
>Celestia continuó cavilando en torno a un tema un tanto sensible tanto para ella como para Canek, un secreto que el tiempo se había encargado de devorar hace mucho tiempo. Sin darse cuenta Celestia se había pasado cavilando varias horas, el sol no tardaría en comenzar a ocultarse, la nieve comenzaba a caer nuevamente guiada por un incisivo viento, empapando levemente su pelaje. El frio le erizó la piel y encendió levemente sus mejillas y nariz<p>

-Su majestad, creo que sería mejor si regresáramos al palacio, comienza a hacer frio y podría enfermar- le sugirió uno de los guardias que habían estado escoltándola todo el día –además, el humano ya no debe de tardar en llegar.

Celestia asintió con la cabeza, sentía los cascos entumidos y la garganta un poco reseca. Entonces regresaron al palacio, tan silenciosos como habían llegado. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos un pony de bata blanca se acercó a ella.

-su majestad, el señor Canek acaba de arribar hace poco menos de cinco minutos-dijo el poni después de hacer una profunda y sincera reverencia.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?, pensé que llegaría poco después de medio día- Celestia parecía un poco inquieta por lo que podría responderle.

-respecto a eso, su majestad, el humano apenas se estabilizó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-sucede que hubo una complicación en la madrugada. Poco antes de que amaneciera Canek sufrió un ataque epiléptico. Comenzó a decir cosas extrañas entre balbuceos y gritaba como loco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué nadie me avisó?!- reclamó Celestia con molestia- esa ferris…-dijo entre dicentes recordando que la había dejado a cargo en el hospital.

-me temo que la señorita ferris no estaba cuando sucedió esto, además la epilepsia apenas y duro unos cuantos minutos. Se le trató adecuadamente y no pasó a mayores, con excepción de que su presión arterial se mantuvo alta el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana. Como su vida no corría peligro no pensamos que fuera necesario asustarla con un informe al respecto.

Celestia no compartió este punto de opinión, por supuesto que debieron haberla llamado en cuanto esto sucedió, pero pronto entendió que no tenía caso preocuparse tanto, después de todo los médicos eran los más adecuados para estas labores y sabían lo que hacían. Relacionó los ataques epilépticos con su presencia en aquel mundo gris de pesadillas, esto explicaba el estado alterado que había presentado en el hospital, aunque el saber esto no le daba tranquilidad a Celestia.

-Y ¿cómo se encuentra?

-desde que despertó no ha dicho una palabra, exceptuando por un "no" o un "si" cuando los médicos le preguntan si le duele algo, o cundo le hacen preguntas clínicas. Parece distante, y más frio que de costumbre. Inclusive intentamos que hablara con un psiquiatra, pero este se negó a hablar.

Celestia sabía que lo que Canek necesitaba era un poco de compañía, mas no de la suya. Posiblemente Oscar sería un buen aliciente a los pesares de Canek.

-Guardia- dijo Celestia a un soldado regular que vigilaba uno de los pasillos. Este se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su monarca para después hacer una venia dispuesto a escuchar sus órdenes.

– dentro de media hora escolten a Oscar hasta la habitación de Canek. Que nadie les moleste, deben de tener mucho de qué hablar.

-¡como diga su majestad!- el guardia hizo un saludo marcial nuevamente y salió velozmente a cumplir sus órdenes.

Celestia sintió un nudo en el estómago, tenía un extraño presentimiento, aunque era incapaz de saber que lo causaba.

"será mejor que me recueste un momento… aún tengo mucho que pensar". Pensó Celestia mientras daba un gran bostezo. Aún tenía un asunto importante que seguir meditando.

Mientras tanto Canek descansaba en una cama de blancas sabanas. Había sido alojado en una habitación diferente a donde había estado durmiendo, esta no tenía decoración alguna salvo por una charola sobre un taburete con algunos frascos de vidrio negro que guardaban sustancias usadas por los galenos para su tratamiento, así como una silla que descansaba a un costado de su cama. Un par de ventanales biselados de bellos colores era lo único que distinguía aquella habitación de una celda. Su mirada estaba fija sobre el techo, sus labios estaban resecos al igual que su garganta, su respiración era tranquila y pesada, casi jadeante. La mente de Canek nadaba en un océano de angustia sin fondo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos para intentar descansar la puerta de su habitación se abrió con un rechinido molesto.

-¡parece que por fin te encuentro!- Canek inmediatamente reconoció la voz. Levantó su cabeza y observó cómo su amigo entraba a la habitación acompañado de Dash.

-¿así que ya puedes caminar?- respondió Canek con una voz cansada para después ofrecerle una leve sonrisa forzada y desanimada.

-¿Qué manera de saludar es esa? ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?- Oscar sin duda estaba alegre de ver a su amigo y no lo disimulaba en lo más mínimo. Dio unos pasos hasta alcanzar la silla y se sentó cómodamente viendo a su amigo.

-será mejor que me valla- Dash entendía que no debería de estar ahí, además de que había ordenes de que nadie los molestara. Se dirigió a la puerta pero poco antes de salir Canek la detuvo.

-espera… un poco de compañía no me vendría nada mal… solo cierra la puerta y acércate un poco, necesito preguntarte algo- Dash hizo lo que Canek le pidió, se colocó a un costado de la cama de Canek y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros.

-¿es verdad que lastimé a inocentes la otra noche?- dijo Canek mientras recordaba las palabras del engendro de los sueños que lo acosaba con lo que en un principio creyó eran calumnias, mas sin embargo al despertar repentinamente en una cama de hospital rodeada de médicos abrió la posibilidad a que aquella aberración no estuviera mintiendo del todo. Esta idea se reforzó al ver a la Pegaso de crines multicolor con un par de vendas rodeando su cabeza resguardando la contusión que aun sufría.

Dash quedó en silencio agachando su mirada y cerrando sus ojos a la vez que un gesto de tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro.

-ya veo…- no hubo necesidad de que Dash dijera algo para saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Sin duda había ocurrido algo horrible, aunque no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-pero no se preocupe, nadie fuera de los muros del castillo sabe lo que sucedió- dijo Dash al ver en Canek un rostro de angustia. Canek quedó en silencio mientras divagaba en su mente tribulada.

-parece que metiste la pata ¿eh?- se escuchó la voz de Oscar seguido del sonido de un fosforo encendiéndose acompañado de un aroma conocido por Canek.

-parece que jamás dejaras ese habito- dijo Canek al verlo con un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos mientras una delgada cortina de humo salía de sus boca suavemente -¿de dónde lo has sacado?

-digamos que tienes una amiga muy veloz que me ha hecho el favor- el cigarrillo apuntó a Dash delatándola – Aunque son un poco más gruesos que los de nuestro mundo. No había probado un tabaco así desde que estábamos en la armada. ¿Recuerdas aquellas noches en los bosques de Mirna, sus enormes árboles y el suave viento que silbaba entre ellos, la tranquilidad total antes de comenzar las operaciones de "limpieza"…?- Oscar guardó silencio súbitamente al percatarse de que le había recordado a su amigo parte de su "negro pasado" accidentalmente -…lo lamento, no era mi intención recordarte eso- dijo Oscar para después dar otra bocanada de humo.

Después de un breve silencio Canek finalmente preguntó -¿que fue exactamente lo que sucedió anoche?- su mirada afilada reflejaba la preocupación que se anidaba en su pecho. Entonces Oscar repitió la crónica que había escuchado del como sus puños aplastaron a varios soldados en mitad de la noche. Oscar pudo notar un enorme pesar en Canek al relatarle lo que ferris le había contado horas atrás. Este pesar era poco usual en Canek, solamente lo había visto así en un par de ocasiones con situaciones sumamente dolorosas. "¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan….sensible?... ¿de verdad importan tanto estos seres para ti?". Pensó Oscar quien era incapaz de entender totalmente el sufrimiento que sentía Canek, aun para él era muy difícil entender el atormentado espíritu de su amigo pese a ser su amigo más íntimo.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos antes de que Canek dijera algo. -al parecer soy un monstruo después de todo… lo volví a hacer…- Oscar lo vio con desinterés, como si las palabras de Canek no tuvieran importancia.

-nadie murió, así que no deberías de preocuparte. Además no ganaras nada haciéndolo-

-¿es que no lo entiendes? Hay varios heridos, algunos aun no recuperan siquiera la conciencia, casi asesino a la princesa…

-… ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- respondió Oscar, quien seguía con una actitud seca e impasible, mientras disfrutaba su cigarrillo. Canek no entendía la actitud de Oscar, parecía tan distante e indiferente, una actitud poco común en él.

-¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Qué le voy a decir a la princesa que nos ha acogido con la mejor de las intenciones?... parece que después de todo no puedo negar mi naturaleza…

-vaya que eres patético, poéticamente patético –comenzó a decir mientras el humo se escapaba de su boca –deberías de pedir una disculpa, eso es todo.

-¡¿eres idiota?! Lesione guardias con severidad, y estuve a poco de rebanarle la garganta a la regente de este mundo que ha sido sumamente hospitalaria y tolerante con nosotros, hubiera sido mejor que me hubieran destrozado la cabeza en vez de la pierna…dime ¿de qué servirá que me disculpe?

-¿Qué más puedes hacer?, puede que una disculpa no sane sus heridas, pero tu arrepentimiento puede ayudarlos a superar su rencor hacia ti- Oscar tiró la colilla de cigarro y encendió un segundo antes de continuar. -debes afrontar lo que has hecho, intenta repararlo de algún modo. Sin duda recuperar su confianza no será fácil.

-le pides a un demonio que se gane el paraíso…-respondió Canek con amargura.

-quizá tengas razón, ¿pero que más puedes hacer?-

Canek se sentó al filo de la cama y se quedó en silencio mientras su amigo continuaba hablándole con tono despreocupado.

-Por otra parte, aún tenemos asuntos pendientes en nuestro mundo que solicitan nuestro regreso… aunque creo que eso no sucederá pronto en las condiciones actuales.

Oscar era consciente de que sería una estupidez regresar en una condición tan precaria, además estaban atorados hasta que aquellos "caballitos" lograran encontrar la manera de regresarlos. Bien podrían tardar unos días, semanas, meses o años. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar y rogar por que fuera lo más pronto posible. Inclusive estaba la probabilidad de que jamás regresaran. Oscar dio un gran suspiro con el cigarrillo jugueteando en sus labios. Su rostro parecía meditabundo pero pronto una sonrisa esperanzadora se dibujó en sus labios.

-supongo que tendré que disfrutar estas "vacaciones"- dijo Oscar con actitud fresca como si nada de lo que sucedía en su tierra natal importara –además parece que tengo una cita con esa tal Twilight, dijo que quería entrevistarme para su investigación o algo por el estilo.

-buena suerte con eso…-dijo Canek al recordar como también era sujeto de interrogatorios por parte de esa curiosa poni, sin embargo los recordaba con agrado, lo que le hizo musitar una sonrisa un poco agridulce.

-¿parece que has hecho nuevos amigos verdad?- Oscar pudo ver como los ojos de Canek se llenaban de cierta "calidez" cuando le menciono el nombre de "Twilight".

-algo así…

-¿y que harás ahora?- Oscar sonrió con malicia mientras terminaba de fumar el segundo cigarrillo para después encender el tercero.

-creo que tienes razón... tengo que arreglar lo que he hecho- Oscar estaba satisfecho con su respuesta, aunque no imaginaba la manera que Canek resolvería el problema. El joven apoyo sus pies en el suelo preparándose para pararse.

-¡¿puedes ponerte de pie?! -preguntó Óscar sorprendido a la vez que señalaba el vendaje en su pierna.

-los médicos dijeron que podía intentar caminar un poco pero que no debería de esforzarme demasiado- Canek apoyó el pie en el suelo con más fuerza sintiendo un intenso dolor que lo hizo desistir de caminar de momento.

-este lugar de verdad que es una locura, todavía no me puedo creer que de verdad puedas siquiera mover la pierna- dijo su compañero mientras daba una bocanada nuevamente de humo antes de continuar -si vas a desobedecer sus indicaciones por los menos deberías de decirles que te administren más analgésicos, se lo que duele- Oscar emulaba a un dragón con cada palabra, exhalando grandes cantidades de humo que subían en espirales hacia el techo.

-descuida, solo es cuestión de que me acostumbre a esto, además no siento que deba esperar tanto para ponerme de pie. Estos médicos de verdad que son buenos- Canek giro su rostro hacia Dash mientras con un gesto de su mano le pidió que se acercara.

-necesito que me hagas un favor y que no hagas preguntas- este fue el primer indicador que Oscar detectó de que Canek planeaba algo extraño.

-¿que necesitas?- respondió la Pegaso con cierto recelo. Entonces Canek acercó sus labios cerca de su oreja y le susurró durante un par de minutos una serie de peticiones inaudibles para Oscar. Dash solo asentía con la cabeza entre cada petición con un "de acuerdo" de vez en cuando. El rostro de Dash parecía un poco desconcertado más esto no impediría que cumpliera sus peticiones.

Durante esta breve reunión no se tocó el tema del ataque al refugio. Oscar entendía que habría otro momento para tocar este tema tan delicado, así que después de una breve conversación referente a sus "anfitrionas" y a los incidentes de la noche anterior la plática se dio por terminada.

Después de despedirse, con la promesa de reunirse más tarde, Oscar salió por la puerta acompañado de Dash y un par de guardias que habían estado resguardando la entrada de la puerta. Uno de ellos se adelantaría para informar a su majestad que la reunión de los humanos había terminado.

La noche había devorado con sus garras el cielo, las nubes se apelmazaron una vez más en el cielo amenazando con convertir la suave nevada en una ventisca. La habitación de la princesa se veía sumida en un profundo silencio interrumpido ocasionalmente por el crujir de los leños de la chimenea que ardían indiferentes. Su silueta era suavemente iluminada por la tenue vela de un candelabro con dos velas encendidas, dibujando sombras en las paredes, y por la cálida luz de la chimenea que proporcionaba calor a su cuerpo. Celestia sentía como si un veneno recorriera su pecho para después dispersarse por sus cascos, experimentaba ansiedad y temor. Pese a haber estado todo el día pensando en un solución, no había logrado llegar a ninguna resolución.

-"¿cuál será su reacción?"- era la incógnita que la perseguía una y otra vez.

En ese instante sus profundas meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por un cuchicheo del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Las voces pertenecían al guardia en turno de sus aposentos y a la de otro guardia que acababa de llegar con trote ligero. Cuando finalmente puso atención en lo que decían sus custodios pudo distinguir lo que hablaban.

-…no creo que sea el mejor momento para su majestad, no ha estado muy bien desde lo de ayer- dijo el custodio.

-lo sé… ¿Quién estaría tranquilo con lo que hizo el monstruo ayer?...sin embargo creo que será de su interés, además hay una carta escrita por dos de los elementos de la armonía- respondió el segundo.

-tienes razón… si no le informo de esto inmediatamente seguro se molestaría…descuida le daré el mensaje de inmediato, puedes retirarte, ya enviare a un mensajero con la respuesta.

Unos segundos más tarde el guardia tocaba a la puerta de su majestad.

-adelante- respondió la monarca. Entonces el guardia entró e hizo una reverencia profunda antes de dar su mensaje.

-su majestad, se me acaba de informar que el humano solicita una audiencia con su alteza, de ser posible, de inmediato.

Celestia sintió que su corazón casi le brota del pecho al escuchar esto, mas conservo la compostura.

-¿se puede saber qué tema desea tratar mi vasallo conmigo?

-me temo que no. Solamente dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted urgentemente.

Celestia frunció el ceño pensativa por unos instantes hasta que finalmente una respuesta brotó de sus labios.

-de acuerdo, tráiganlo ante mí.

-como usted ordene, lo llevaremos a la sala del trono en cuanto usted lo disponga.

-creo que no me he explicado correctamente, tráigalo ante mí en este instante, a mi habitación- el recio potro no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ningún pony, exceptuando por algunos pocos escogidos de la guardia real, tenían permitido siquiera acercarse a los aposentos reales, y eran todavía menos los miembros de la guardia real que tenían permitido poner sus cascos en las habitaciones de las princesas cuando sus regentes estaban dentro de sus respectivas recamaras.

-disculpe mi osadía su majestad, pero no creo prudente que el humano se adentre en su alcoba.

-entiendo tu preocupación, pero ya he tomado mi decisión- pese a estas palabras Celestia se encontraba nerviosa, mas ella tenía algo importante que hablar con Canek, y prefería que fuera lo más privado posible.

-como usted ordene su majestad. Además hay una carta enviada por dos de sus invitadas-

El guardia extendió un pergamino que pronto floto frente a sus ojos.

-hmm….ya veo…no es mala idea- decía en voz alta mientras sus ojos se posaban en cada una de las líneas del texto. Cuando hubo terminado de leer la carta, un pergamino virgen acompañado de un tintero y pluma flotaron frente a ella, pronto la pluma comenzó a deslizarse sobre el lienzo guiada por su magia. Finalmente un sello lacado aseguró el pergamino.

-entregue estas instrucciones a la mucama en jefe, ella sabrá organizar lo que aquí ordeno. Deberás recalcarle la importancia que significa para mí que se haga lo más pronto posible y, de ser posible, sin que ninguno de los humanos se entere.

-como usted ordene mi majestad- el guardia acató las órdenes de su señora y se retiró a cumplir con ellas.

Mientras tanto, Canek se las había arreglado conseguir un poco de ropa gracias a la ayuda de Dash, y caminaba hacia el cuarto donde habían enviado a los heridos, guiado por las instrucciones de uno de los médicos que le habían atendido. Sus piernas carecían de una fuerza completa lo cual se reflejaba en sus rodillas tambaleantes y en sus torpes y lentos pasos, por esta razón su mano izquierda se apoyaba en las doradas molduras de la pared para no caer, mientras que su mirada se mantenía fija hacia adelante. Un dolor punzante recorría su pierna con cada paso que daba, haciendo que su andar fuera lento y fatigoso.

Justo cuando se disponía a doblar en una esquina del pasillo, Twilight y su hermano, el capitán de la guardia, aparecieron frente a él haciendo que casi chocasen. Inmediatamente el rostro se llenó de ira al verlo. Sus cascos temblaron y la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo mientras sus dientes se apretaban en una hostil mueca. Estaba a punto de saltar encima del humano y aplastarlo con sus pesados cascos cuando Twilight se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡detente! ¡Ni lo pienses!- le gritó Twilight mientras veía firmemente a los ojos a su hermano que rebosaba en cólera.

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! ¡¿Ya olvidaste que ayer casi asesina a nuestra princesa y a todo el que se le atravesó?!- Shining sentía una enorme frustración al ver que su hermana se ponía en su contra.

-¡Yo no defiendo a nadie! ¡Es solo que ya he tenido demasiada violencia! No estoy dispuesta a ver como luchan nuevamente…. No de nuevo…- Twilight sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras recordaba con dolor la lucha entre su hermano y Canek.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, la princesa Celestia nos quiere ver en la cena y debemos prepararnos- Shining Armor se tranquilizó al ver el frágil estado emocional de su hermana, dio un suspiro y dedicó una fiera mirada a "dos cascos".

-lo siento…- dijo Canek con sinceridad. Twilight tornó su vista hacia Canek para mirarlo con tristeza e incertidumbre, y sin decir una sola palabra se puso en marcha junto con su hermano, pasándolo de largo. Ni siquiera lo reprimió por estar caminando tan pronto pese a sus lesiones.

Justo cuando iban un par de metros dijo Canek con voz retadora. -si de verdad quieres protegerla a ella y a los demás, entonces te veré afuera del cobertizo, tu sabes, ese donde cuelgo "cadáveres", después de la cena, solo tú y yo- las palabras de Canek se clavaron en el orgullo de Shining como largas dagas.

-ahí estaré…- fue todo lo que contestó el potro a pesar de la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermana, quien intentaría disuadirlo durante el camino de no asistir al encuentro del humano.

Canek continuó su camino hacia la habitación donde descansaban los heridos, aún tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar. No tardó mucho antes de estar frente a la puerta que daba acceso a dicha habitación. Abrió delicadamente la puerta y se adentró en una habitación iluminada por la pálida luz de luna que se filtraba por algunas ventanas a lo largo de la amplia habitación que siglos atrás había servido como salón de bailes y reuniones, y que con el tiempo quedó en desuso debido a la construcción del salón que se usaba en la actualidad. El salón no era muy ancho pero si largo, sus ventanales biselados contaban las historias de una antigua guerra que había sido sepultada por el tiempo. El suelo tenía motivos geométricos de colores apagados y desgastados. Canek no pudo distinguir mucho los detalles dada la escasa iluminación que proporcionaban la luna y algunos candelabros que apenas iluminaban el lugar, dejando la gran mayoría en penumbras. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que su vista pudiera aclimatarse a la escasa luz. A lo largo del pasillo se encontraban varios colchones improvisados de paja, sobre estos descansaban los guardias que habían tenido la desgracia de enfrentarse a Canek. Este no pudo evitar sentir enormes remordimientos al ver su "obra". Uno yacía tirado con el tórax hinchado apenas contenido por los vendajes, otro más tenia vendada la cabeza de manera que su quijada quedara quieta en su posición. Finalmente se acercó una de las enfermeras de turno que vigilaban a los heridos. Esta se sorprendió al verlo causando que su cuerpo temblara casi de inmediato.

-disculpe, ¿me pude decir donde se encuentra Softwind?- dijo el joven con voz susurrante.

-si…si… se encuentra al fondo- la enfermera veía con pavor aquella figura negra que le hablaba desde las sombras.

-¿le molesta si hablo con ella un momento? prometo que seré breve.- dijo mientras daba un paso torpe hacia el frente.

-supongo…supongo que no hay problema…todos los pacientes están sedados a excepción de ella que se negó a recibir analgésicos o sedantes- la enfermera no se podía negar a la petición de Canek, en parte por la expresión de aflicción que pintaba el rostro de Canek y en parte por el terror que le causaba la idea de que este la atacara de negarse a su petición. Canek agradeció con un gesto y continuó su camino hacia el final de la habitación. Finalmente llegó a donde descansaba Softwind. Su ala estaba vendada, su melena revuelta caía sobre parte de su rostro y sus cascos abrazaban un puñado de la paja que formaba su cama. Sus ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos embelesaron a Canek por un instante seguido de un gigantesco remordimiento.

-¿…que haces aquí…?- se escuchó la voz de Softwind en un leve susurro. Canek tardó un momento en contestar.

-sé que debí esperar a mañana, pero mi conciencia no me deja tranquilo. Solo quería decirte que lamento lo que sucedió ayer…

-no hay nada que disculpar…fue mi culpa- respondió sollozante aquella yegua sin dejarlo terminar.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-…fue mi culpa por ser una tonta y creer que eras como nosotros… debí haber acabado contigo en aquel momento…sin embargo no pude... inclusive dudo que pueda hacerlo algún día… ¿Por qué?...

-…yo también lamento el que no lo hayas hecho, de ser así, no te hubiera hecho esto…-Softwind quedó un tanto sorprendida por la respuesta del joven.

-¡¿Por qué no pude hacerlo?!-dijo con un sollozo reclamante Softwind sumamente desconcertada.

-tú y yo somos diferentes Softwind…tú tienes nobles sentimientos y eres una guerrera con conciencia, en cambio yo soy un monstruo que destruye todo lo que le rodea, y de haberme matado te hubieras convertido en alguien como yo.

Softwind quedó en silencio con una opresión en el pecho mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban llena de frustración e impotencia.

-tu ala… ¿se pondrá bien?

-los doctores aún no están seguros de si podré volver a volar… –sus palabras sonaban desgarradas y tribuladas mientras sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar- han dicho que debo descansar lo suficiente antes de que puedan dar un diagnóstico definitivo…

-si hay algo que pueda hacer…

-creo que ya has hecho suficiente… solo vete…déjame sola.

-pero…

-¡solo vete!- el grito de Softwind hizo que la enfermera en turno se acercara, sin embargo no se atrevió a decirle nada al joven. Canek se puso de pie sin decir palabra alguna, tornó sus pasos hacia la salida mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas los sollozos de la joven yegua y de los susurros de la enfermera que intentaba reconfortarla. "no volverá a suceder…" se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación.

Al llegar a sus aposentos temporales fue recibido por Rarity quien descansaba sentada en un banquillo con un paquete atado con finos listones como era costumbre en la refinada yegua, así como un ceño fruncido. La luz un par de triada de candelabros repartidos por la habitación ahuyentaban las sombras de la noche, acariciando la delicada silueta de Rarity con su cálida luz. Atravesó lastimosamente la puerta, Rarity corrió hacia el al verlo tambalearse, quedando frente a frente. El dulce olor a violetas que despedía el pelaje lo enervó una vez más manteniéndolo en silencio por un instante.

-¿no deberías de estar descansado? -dijo la yegua al verlo con un tono lleno de preocupación mientras le ofrecía su lomo para ayudarlo a caminar hasta la cama.

-no es para tanto, mi pierna ya está bien- mintió Canek mientras se apoyaba en el lomo de la delicada yegua. Se sentó en su cama y dio un profundo suspiro.

-Dash me ha dicho que querías que te entregara esto- dijo Rarity a la vez que hacia levitar el paquete hasta sus manos en un intento de recuperar la atención que el perfume le había arrebatado –no te culpo de querer usar siempre este atuendo, después de todo es una de mis mejores obras- dijo Rarity con cierto jugueteo entretejido en sus palabras. Por cierto, también he traído el pergamino y la tinta.

-te lo agradezco mucho, aunque me temo que hay algo más que necesito que hagas por mí- dijo Canek reaccionando a las palabras de la blanca yegua que le miraba con sus grandes ojos a la espera de su petición.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito que confecciones algo para mi ¿aun te quedara aquella tela negra?

-aún queda un poco, aunque me temo que no creo que sea suficiente para confeccionarte alguna otra prenda. Aunque podría encargar un poco más de esa tela, pero tardaría algunos días en llegar.

-¿crees que puedas hacer algunas correas con la tela que queda además de un pequeño "bolso"?

-¿correas?...supongo que sí, ¿pero para que quieres correas? ¿Y un bolso?- Rarity quedó sumamente extrañada.

-no son exactamente para mí, pero en verdad necesito que me hagas este favor sin hacer muchas preguntas- Canek cerró por un instante sus ojos mientras respiraba con tranquilidad para después volver a posar su mirada sobre aquella poni de delicadas facciones -¿podrás hacer eso por mí?

A Rarity no le agradó para nada el que hubiera tanto secretismo en las palabras de Canek, y la expresión en su rostro la delató al momento. Pese a esto, Rarity no podía negarle un favor al salvador de su hermana.

-de acuerdo, solo dime exactamente qué es lo que necesitas y yo intentare hacerlo- dijo Rarity después de un suspiro.

Canek se acercó lentamente a la yegua quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerle tan cerca, le comenzó a susurrar al oído lo que necesitaba lenta y claramente. El aliento del joven en su oreja despertó una serie de reacciones en el cuerpo de Rarity similares a las que sintió el día que habló con él antes de salir al spa. Sin duda había un afecto hacia aquel humano por parte de Rarity, y fue precisamente este afecto el que impidió que Rarity se negara a su petición.

-¿crees que lo puedas confeccionar antes de la cena de esta noche?- dijo Canek al terminar de darle las especificaciones.

-descuida no será problema, no es algo complicado, déjalo en mis cascos.

-espero sepas guardarme el secreto hasta después de la cena.- Rarity estaba un tanto intrigada ante tanto misterio así como también de la prenda que le había encargado, entonces hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza llena de duda.

Entonces Canek abrió la caja que descansaba sobre sus piernas y de esta sacó aquel hermoso uniforme que había confeccionado Rarity para él. Aquel uniforme se había vuelto un vínculo con este mundo, fue precisamente en este traje en el que apenas unas semanas atrás le había jurado lealtad a la gobernante de aquella tierra, y era justamente ese traje el indicado para hacer lo que tenía planeado.

-casi lo olvido, respecto a mi encargo… ¿Sería mucha molestia que lo colocaras en mi antigua habitación y no en este "cuarto de hospital"?, preferiría que ni los médicos ni ninguna otra persona viera esta "sorpresa"- dijo Canek con voz suplicante, a lo cual Rarity asintió sin darle mayor importancia a este detalle, después de todo "¿Qué tanto daño puede provocar un bolso?". Rarity esbozó una sonrisa ante este pensamiento para después decirle:

-será mejor que me apresure si quiero terminarlo antes de la cena. Lo dejare en tu habitación en cuanto esté listo, procura no llegar tarde a la cena- a Rarity le preocupaba un poco el semblante desanimado del joven y esperaba que la cena de esa noche lo pudiera animar un poco, después de todo estaban enteradas de que él no había tenido culpa alguna de sus actos.

Canek quedó en silencio sin decir una palabra mientras la blanca yegua abandonaba la habitación. Al estar en completa soledad cerró la puerta de la habitación con el pestillo, comenzó a vestirse poco a poco, sintiendo como las lesiones aun presentes le recordaban la hecatombe que del que había participado.

-"solo una cosa más….y todos estarán a salvo"- pensó Canek mientras se colocaba el manto y la máscara de negra tela, la cual usaba temporalmente a manera de bufanda, después de todo no había necesidad de cubrirse el rostro. Se sentó en el filo de la cama por un instante para escribir rápidamente en el pergamino. Lo enrolló y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su manto. Después cerró sus parpados para descansar su vista y pensar detenidamente en las acciones que debía de tomar a continuación.

El trote de unos cascos y el tintineo de una armadura se escuchaban a lo lejos y conforme pasaba el tiempo este se iba acercando más y más hasta que finalmente el sonido se detuvo justo detrás de la puerta de la habitación. Alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta.

-parece que ya es hora- dijo el joven en un leve susurro, como si ya supiese lo que le esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Al abrir, un recio potro de dorada armadura apareció bajo el dintel, podía notar una vieja cicatriz bajo su mentón y le faltaba un pequeño trozo de la oreja izquierda.

-su majestad ha accedido a recibirlo, será mejor que se apresure- dijo el guardia mientras con un movimiento de su cabeza le ofrecía su lomo para que pudiera apoyarse. Faltaba poco menos de una hora para la cena, tiempo suficiente para que Canek pudiera hablar con su majestad.

Por el camino se toparon con algunos sirvientes del castillo quienes bajaban la mirada con temor al verlo, otros más lo evitaban dando media vuelta o bien doblando en algún pasillo antes de cruzarse con él. Pronto estuvieron entrando en la parte privada del castillo. Los escasos guardias que había apostado en este lugar lo vigilaban con recelo mientras avanzaba. Tras caminar sobre la roja alfombra de un largo pasillo llegaron a una puerta de fina madera tallada con motivos alusivos a la princesa del sol.

-será mejor que no intentes nada extraño, o yo personalmente acabaré contigo- le susurró el guardia amenazadoramente para después llamar a la puerta. Esta se abrió invitándolo a pasar.  
>Al entrar en la habitación pudo apreciar la hermosa habitación de su majestad. Una alfombra de color lila con diseños de espirales y estrellas, una cama a nivel del suelo de color morado hecha a la medida de la regia yegua, unos almohadones cilíndricos de dorada estampa completaban el lecho donde solía descansar Celestia. A un costado de la peculiar cama había una chimenea un tanto ovalada, los leños que aun ardían en su interior alumbraban tenuemente el lugar, a un costado de la puerta había un taburete de rojo terciopelo, sin embargo no había rastro de la princesa. Sintió una brisa fría que lo golpeó en el costado del rostro, al girar su cara vio una cortina de delgada seda amarilla ondear con el viento, del otro lado la silueta de Celestia apenas distinguible por la escasa luz lunar, se aproximaba a su encuentro.<p>

-toma asiento- dijo la princesa con voz gentil mientras atravesaba las cortinas para después cerrar un par de puertas de cristal tras de sí, cesando de esta manera el movimiento de las cortinas. A Canek le hubiese gustado preferir permanecer de pie, pero el temor de caer a mitad de la audiencia con su majestad lo obligó a tomar asiento en el cómodo taburete que Celestia había colocado intencionalmente ahí antes de que este llegase.

-¿puedo saber a qué debo tanta urgencia por entrevistarte conmigo? Inclusive he tenido que darte una audiencia en mi propia habitación- dijo con un semblante serio.

-lo lamento muchísimo su majestad, pero me temo que lo que me trae aquí es de suma importancia.

-oh… ¿en verdad?

-ya lo creo su majestad, esto no puede esperar a mañana.

-entonces se directo y dime de una vez ¿A qué has venido?

Canek pasó saliva sin poder levantar la vista, cosa que le incomodó a Celestia.

-creo que primeramente he de disculparme por lo que sucedió ayer.

-¿Estás consciente de que no eras tú mismo en aquel momento? algo te manipuló.

-Estoy consciente de ello, mas sin embargo no quita el hecho de que fue mi cuerpo el que cometió aquellas atrocidades. Aún creo que Softwind debió haber acabado conmigo en ese momento…- Celestia escucho la amargura en las palabras del joven, no había duda alguna de hubiese preferido la muerte, cosa que preocupó a Celestia.

-ahora bien, me he enterado de que he atentado contra su vida en aquella ocasión… así como la de sus vasallos. El daño que hice no podre remediarlo jamás, mas sin embargo creo que podre prevenir que se repita, claro, siempre y cuando usted me dé su apoyó en estas medidas.

-¿qué clase de apoyo quieres que te proporcione?- como era ya costumbre, las palabras de Canek no tardaron en interesar a su majestad, al mismo tiempo que un intenso fuego brillaba en los ojos de Canek. Este hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su traje y extrajo el pequeño pergamino que le extendió con mano firme.

-ahí está todo lo que necesita saber. Sea cual sea su elección le prometo que tanto usted como los demás quedaran más protegidos de mí.

Celestia desplegó el pergamino el cual estaba escrito con la caligrafía de un niño ante los ojos de Celestia, mas sin embargo era lo suficientemente legible para que Celestia pudiera leerlo sin problema. Línea a línea sus ojos fueron leyendo el contenido de dicho pergamino. Conforme leía, una angustia iba aumentando en su interior haciéndola fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes inconscientemente.

-…no puedo aprobar esto… lo que me pides es un "cheque en blanco"- dijo Celestia al finalizar de leer el pergamino. Sus ojos se clavaron en él reflejando una profunda preocupación y angustia- ¿Qué clase de soberana seria si permitiera esto? ¿Y qué clase de vasallo serias si te atrevieses a "eso"?- Celestia intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Canek, mas sus palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que en una pared.

-por desgracia ya he tomado una decisión su majestad.

-¿Acaso piensas desobedecer a tu princesa? ¿Qué hay de la promesa que me hiciste de ser fiel a la corona de Equestria?- Celestia había sido colocada en una situación difícil que requería una respuesta urgente.

-quizá sea desobediencia... pero lo hago por un bien mayor. Su seguridad y la de los demás es una prioridad. Le pido me permita protegerlos a mi manera.

El silencio que precedió a estas palabras parecía gritar "jaque mate", declarando ganador a Canek.

-…de acuerdo… solo prométeme que no la usarás contra nadie…- pese al porte imponente de la yegua, Canek pudo notar un tono levemente suplicante en sus palabras.

-le prometo que jamás la usaré contra nadie, solo es una medida de prevención.

Sin duda no había otra salida más que acceder a la petición de aquel vasallo. Una pluma y un pergamino se posaron frente a Celestia quien comenzó a escribir con aquella bella escritura que la caracterizaba. Tras un par de minutos el pergamino quedó listo y levitó directo a las manos de Canek.

-muéstrale esto al guardia que hay en el pasillo, no deberías tener problemas…-dijo Celestia mientras veía como Canek se ponía de pie con un poco de dificultad. Sus piernas parecían comenzar a recobrar poco a poco su fuerza, apenas lo suficiente para ponerse de pie por su cuenta. Canek hubiese hizo una leve referencia con su cabeza, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Canek…-dijo Celestia justo cuando el joven estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, haciendo que este se detuviera -…vaya que eres astuto, me has arrinconado sin dejarme otra opción ¿Por qué?- dijo Celestia con cierta incredulidad al notar algo raro en el joven así como en su carta petitoria.

-si no lo hubiera hecho de esta manera y algo llegase a suceder, sin duda se sentiría culpable sin mencionar que parte de la responsabilidad recaería sobre usted, su conciencia quizá no la dejaría en paz, por el contrario, de esta forma la deslindó de dicha culpa- las palabras del joven eran un poco cálidas, revelando sus verdaderas intenciones- si algo llegase a suceder, la culpa sería totalmente mía al haberla "forzado" a acceder a mi petición, después de todo no puedo permití que usted sienta tales remordimientos.

Celestia quedó en silencio al escuchar estas amables palabras, su mirada se clavó en su espalda viendo aquella enigmática silueta negra que se erguía frente a ella cual espectro. En ese momento Canek volvió su mirada hacia su majestad con una mirada llena de tristeza, que por más trataba de disimular, le era imposible.

-por cierto, había una última cosa que me gustaría pedirle, respecto a lo de la cena de esta noche…me preguntaba si podría tomar mis alimentos en otro lugar… a solas. No me siento en disposición de acompañarlas a cenar.

-¿Por qué?

-desgraciadamente no solo he herido físicamente a sus vasallos… no creo que la señorita Twilight quiera compartir la mesa conmigo después de lo que le hice a su hermano… Dash me ha sabido perdonar el daño que le he provocado… Softwind no sabe si volverá a volar... –dijo Canek con pesar- si le soy sincero, no me siento digno de compartir la mesa con ellas, al menos no por hoy. Solo espero poder ganarme nuevamente su confianza algún día.

-entiendo… descuida, hare que lleven algo de comida a tu habitación.

-se lo agradezco su majestad, con su permiso me retiro.

Cuando Canek abandonó la habitación, Celestia se postró sobre su cama, cerró un momento los ojos intentado descansar sus parpados, pero pronto cayó en un profundo sueño. No fue hasta que el soldado fuera de su habitación llamó a su puerta.

-su majestad, sus invitados le esperan en el comedor- Celestia hubiese preferido continuar su sueño hasta el día siguiente, mas no era propio de los protocolos reales el dejar plantado a sus invitados, a lo cual se puso de pie y se atavió con los ornamentos dorados que reflejaban su noble linaje.

En la mesa le esperaban las seis chicas, spinning Armor y Oscar. Cuando Celestia llegó todos sus invitados hicieron una reverencia profunda exceptuando por Oscar, quien solo se puso de pie observándola directamente a los ojos.

-hey, muéstrale tus respetos a su majestad- lo reprendió Rarity al ver su "falta de respeto". Oscar imitó a sus anfitriones en lo que le pareció una "pantomima aristócrata" innecesaria.

Después del respectivo saludo todos se pusieron a la mesa y fueron servidos los platos. A diferencia de los desayunos la cena era una comida mucho más fuerte, formada por una sopa de espesa consistencia, una pasta fuertemente condimentada y una selección de vino y té. Sin embargo lo que más llamó la atención fue la manera en la que los platos habían llegado levitados a la mesa, guiados por las sirvientas que les servían en ese momento. Todos habían esperado con cierta incomodidad a que Canek apareciera para tomar la cena con todos, sin embargo jamás apareció.

-el joven Canek se ha sentido un poco indispuesto y no podrá acompañarnos- dijo Celestia al ver la incertidumbre de sus invitados. Todos creyeron en las palabras de Celestia, excepto por Oscar.

"¿vuelves a mentir…?" pensó Oscar al ver cierto nerviosismo en uno de sus cascos y al escuchar el tono de su voz.

Todos comenzaron entonces a comer en un incómodo silencio, como si esperaran a que alguien rompiera la tensión que había en el aire, o que por lo menos dijera algo. Finalmente fue Oscar quien abrió el dialogo.

-perdone su majestad ¿faltará mucho para que mi amigo y yo podamos regresar a nuestro mundo?

-aún seguimos trabajando en eso. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tome hacerlo.

-¿pero por qué quieren regresar a ese mundo? Pensé que era un lugar horrible- dijo Applejack intrigada –yo preferiría en asentarme en algún lugar de Equestria y tener una vida tranquila en su lugar.

A Shining Armor no le hizo ninguna gracia este comentario, pues él era quien más deseaba que partieran lo antes posible.

-precisamente por eso tenemos que regresar, son pocos los que nos hemos atrevido a luchar contra la opresión que hay, para los desvalidos éramos una esperanza, para los opresores éramos una bestia que los asechaba. Sin embargo todo eso terminó… pero aun así tenemos que intentar hacer algo.

-realmente no los entiendo ¿Por qué luchar cuando no hay manera de vencer?- preguntó Rarity a la vez que arqueaba una ceja, recordando la manera tan brutal que tenían el "gobierno de los humanos" de oprimirlos.

-es preferible morir por un ideal, que vivir cautivo del miedo. Quizá sea cierto que nuestro enemigo es mucho más poderoso que nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que sea invencible. Después de todo alguien tiene que comenzar el cambio ¿no crees?

Shining quedó sorprendido por la determinación de este humano y de sus palabras.

-¿de dónde es que has sacado tal convicción?- preguntó Shining de soldado a soldado con tono mordaz – aunque en un combate no solo importa la convicción, si no la preparación y la organización para obtener la gloria de la victoria.

-parece que a pesar de tu cargo no tienes idea de lo que es el sufrimiento en el campo de batalla…

-¡¿a qué te refieres?!- el orgullo de Shining se vio herido por tales palabras.

-no me lo tomes a mal, lo digo con cierta envidia esperando jamás tengas que conocer eso…-la mirada del joven era profunda como un abismo y se clavaba directo sobre Shining, quien aún le miraba con recelo- no hay gloria en ninguna batalla, puedes créeme, lo único que encontraras es dolor y muerte sin sentido…

-¿parece que has participado en muchas batallas?-dijo con incredulidad el potro.

-me temo que si, aunque lo que yo he vivido no ha sido nada en comparación con lo que ha vivido Canek… podría decirse que él fue templado en un infierno que pocos soportarían, y son precisamente las fortaleza y las convicciones de mi amigo las que me han mantenido mi fe en que todavía se puede hacer algo por mi mundo.

Estas palabras hicieron que Twilight remembrara las horrible golpiza que Canek recibía en sueños, sintiéndose afligida nuevamente al imaginarse que otra clase de vejaciones recibió.

-¿a qué clase de infierno te refieres?- pregunto Celestia intrigada.

-¿acaso te refieres a lo que le sucedió a su padre y como termino en la plaza pública? Aunque parece que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Canek enmendara su vida, aun así siguió siendo un salvaje hasta el día de hoy.-dijo Shining Armor con afiladas palabras mientras recordaba el relato que Softwind le había relatado acerca del padre de Canek.

Oscar se puso de pie con violencia estrellando los puños sobre la mesa y con un rostro descompuesto en cólera -¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso maldito bastardo?! ¡¿A caso crees que por que eres un maldito caballito de hojalata puede juzgar a todo el mundo?! ¡Jamás entenderás el sufrimiento por el que él ha pasado! ¡No durarías ni un maldito día en el calvario por el que él pasó, maldito insolente!- el sobresalto de Oscar asustó a todos los presentes exceptuando a Shining, quien había rodeado con su magia la empuñadura de su espada en un acto reflejo, esperando a que aquel humano le diera solo un pretexto para cortarlo en dos.

-¡suficiente Shining!- gritó Twilight al ver que su hermano se había sobrepasado con creces.

-¿de nuevo te pones de su lado?

El casco de Twilight silbo en el aire hasta estrellarse contra la mejilla de su hermano mayor, enrojeciéndola casi en el acto.

-¡deja de decir tonterías!- gritó Twilight con desesperación al ver a lo que su hermano la había orillado a hacer.

Shining volteó a ver a su hermana con coraje, más pronto su enojo se disipó al ver la cara de Twilight que sufría al borde del llanto.

-su majestad si me permite preferiría retirarme a mi habitación- dijo Oscar mientras una mirada asesina se clavaba de lleno en aquel engreído pony.

-puedes retirarte. Dash, Rarity, por favor acompañen a Oscar a su habitación- estas obedecieron y pronto abandonaron el lugar tan rápido como pudieron.

-¡Shining!- dijo con voz reclamante, Celestia quien había permanecido en silencio observando con molestia lo sucedido.

-lo lamento su majestad, no pude contenerme…creo que será mejor que me retire yo también...- Celestia asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su capitán con desaprobación. Celestia era sumamente compasiva, razón por la cual paso por alto dicha osadía, mas dejaba en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con el comportamiento de su capitán.

Shining, quien comenzaba a recapacitar sobre sus actos, abandonó el lugar dejando a las demás en un incómodo silencio que fue roto por los sollozos de Twilight.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con su padre para que Oscar reaccionara así?- Celestia sentía curiosidad, así como un nudo en el estómago, al escuchar que el padre de Canek había tenido un final trágico, inclusive había perdido el apetito.

-creo que es algo muy triste su majestad….-dijo Applejack mientras Fluttershy desviaba su mirada al recordad la brutalidad de aquel relato. Pinkie por su lado musito un gesto de tristeza mientras decía.

-aun no puedo creer que haya gente tan cruel…-

-¿crees que podrías contármelo?- dijo Celestia, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser prefería no escuchar lo que hubiese pasado con el padre de su protegido.

Applejack suspiró profundamente -por supuesto su majestad, pero creo que es mejor que le cuente esto a solas, después de todo no es algo que ellas quieran volver a escuchar- Applejack señalo con su casco a sus amigas que se notaban cabizbajas.

Celestia accedió a la petición y ordenó se les sirviera nuevamente la cena en sus aposentos, pues la discusión de Oscar y Shining apenas y les habían permitido degustar un par de bocados, dejando a solas a Applejack y a Celestia que se dispuso a escuchar atentamente la historia.

Conforme Applejack hablaba, Celestia sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, el pecho le pesó y un segundo nudo en el estómago se aferró fuertemente a su vientre. Al finalizar el relato, Celestia le pidió que se retirara con sus compañeras. Después de esto regresó a su habitación escoltada por uno de sus guardias hasta llegar a los aposentos reales, ahí la esperaba un cálido fuego en la chimenea, renovado por los sirvientes y dispuesto para calentar a su majestad. Celestia se dirigió a su cama donde se echó y comenzó a llorar amargamente con el sonido de la ventisca, que acaba de desatarse como fondo. Los guardias no entendían que la había puesto así, pero optaron por dejarla desahogarse de lo que fuese que la afligía.

Oscar yacía sentado a la orilla de su cama acompañado por las chicas. La cena de Canek ya se había enfriado cuando ellos llegaron, al parecer no se había acudido a comer como le había dicho a Celestia. Oscar no había dicho una sola palabra desde que abandonaron el comedor real, sus pensamientos eran una tormenta agitada por los vientos del odio. Pocas cosas hacían que Oscar llegara a reaccionar de esta manera poco racional. Las chicas se quedaron a su lado a la expectativa de lo que pudiese decir Oscar, quizá en sus palabras podrían encontrar un poco más de significado en las acciones de Canek. Sin embargo Oscar no hablaba en lo mínimo, y nadie se atrevía siquiera a dirigirle la palabra por temor a que fuese a reaccionar de manera iracunda. Después de un par de minutos su respiración se tranquilizó y dirigió una mirada serena a sus acompañantes. Finalmente la tormenta en su cabeza había pasado.

-lamento lo de hace un momento.

-no tienes por qué disculparte, mi hermano se excedió con sus palabras- dijo Twilight sintiendo emociones encontradas –después de todo es el capitán de la guardia real y se preocupa por todos…aun así sigue siendo mi hermano, y te pido no le guardes rencor, solo está demasiado preocupado con lo que sucedió.

-lo entiendo…

-creo que deberíamos de arreglar esto de una vez por todas, debemos mostrar que Canek no es un enemigo, que lo que sucedió no fue su culpa- comenzó a decir Dash, quien aún padecía dolores de cabeza como recordatorio de la noche anterior.

-dudo que el grupo de guaridas, y los ponis que se enteraron de esto vuelvan a confiar en él, mucho menos si el capitán de la guardia desaprueba en su totalidad la presencia de Canek.

-aún sigo pensando que clase de solución es la que Canek tenía planeada…. Se ha comportado de manera extraña desde que recobró la conciencia- dijo Oscar intentado imaginarse que estaba planeando.

-vaya que se ha comportado de manera extraña, aún sigo sin saber para qué quería esas correas y ese "bolso", sin mencionar que no asistió a la cena de hoy- dijo un tanto indignada Rarity

-¿bolso?- dijo Oscar incrédulo. Entonces Rarity comenzó a detallarle las especificaciones de encargo de su amigo

-no puede ser…. Eso no es un bolso.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?- preguntó Rarity sin poder imaginarse que otra cosa era.

-eso es una funda- Oscar comenzaba a sentirse realmente nervioso- una funda específicamente para un arma de fuego… vaya que Canek se comporta de manera extraña ¿no lo creen?

-ahora que lo dices, nosotros lo encontramos camino a la "enfermería"… mi hermano y el tuvieron un roce, y Canek lo citó después de cena con un tono retador- comenzó a decir Twilight con cierta preocupación relatándole detalladamente el suceso.

Oscar ató cabos velozmente, deduciendo las intenciones de su amigo. Con cada cabo que ataba sus pupilas se dilataron.

-¡Dash! ¡¿Entre los encargos que te hizo Canek hoy, te pidió que solicitaras una audiencia con la princesa a su nombre?! -Oscar deseaba que su contestación fuese negativa, mas esto no ocurrió.

-¡sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-ese idiota…. Seguramente solicitó que le permitieran tener acceso al armamento que tienen bajo custodia- Oscar pronto se tranquilizó- aun así, dudo que su regente haya accedido a semejante petición tan descabellada.

-tienes razón, su majestad jamás haría algo tan a la ligera- dijo Twilight suspirando con alivio.

-sin embargo, sin duda esas son sus intenciones….aunque aún me queda la duda… ¿de qué manera planeaba zanjar las diferencias con tu hermano?- los ojos de Oscar refulgieron sugerentes, dirigiendo aquellas miradas a Twilight. Esta quedó en silencio.

-será mejor que lo esperemos, Canek necesita aun de nuestro apoyo…a pesar de lo que sucedió ayer, el sigue siendo nuestro amigo- dijo Fluttershy rompiendo aquel silencio que la caracterizaba. Oscar quedó sorprendido ante aquella resolución por parte de la Pegaso.

-es verdad, además aún tenemos pendiente sus festejo, además, alguien a quien le gusta hacer pasteles no puede ser malo- dijo Pinkie recordando aquel desastre que habían hecho en su cocina el humano y aquellas tres desastrosas potrillas.

La tranquilidad se asentó en el aire por un instante, mas esto era solo la calma antes de la tormenta. En ese preciso momento se escuchó un estallido a lo lejos que resonó sordamente en los pasillos del castillo.

-¿no sabía que habría fuegos artificiales esta noche?- dijo Pinkie con inocencia

-¡esos no son fuegos artificiales, fue un disparo!- frito Óscar. Todos enmudecieron al escuchar esto quedando estáticos por un momento, como si estuvieran a la expectativa de que hubiese más detonaciones. Por un par de minutos el silencio reinó, sin embargo pasado este tiempo hubo una segunda detonación. Después de medio minuto se escucharon cuatro disparos consecutivos.

-ese idiota…-dijo entre dientes Oscar mientras veía empalidecer a Twilight

-mi… ¡mi hermano!- gritó Twilight despavorida mientras recordaba las palabras del humano "…te veré afuera del cobertizo, tu sabes, ese donde cuelgo "cadáveres", después de la cena, solo tú y yo…"

-tranquilízate, Canek es un cabeza dura, pero no haría una estupidez de esas proporciones- dijo Oscar intentando tranquilizarla, aunque con poco éxito –será mejor que vayamos a averiguar qué es lo que sucedió.

Al salir de la habitación escucharon el tintineo de las armaduras de guardias que corrían en dirección a la fuente de los disparos. Con paso lento se dirigieron en la misma dirección en la que el tintineo de las armaduras los guiaban. Pronto estuvieron a unos cuantos metros de una amplia puerta de gruesos portones que se abría de par en par, y que dirigía directo al "jardín de las picas", en este se encontraban apelmazados un grupo de alrededor de 30 guardias reales con sus armas desenfundadas, y en el centro de esta conglomeración estaba aquella "bestia negra". Canek estaba rodeado por espadas y lanzas que amenazaban con dejarlo como un colador ante cualquier paso en falso. Pese a la situación, sus brazos colgaban relajados, llevaba el rostro cubierto dejando ver solo un par de ojos tranquilos que miraba indiferente a sus agresores.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- dijo uno de los nerviosos guardias que apuntaba a su garganta con una dorada laza. Canek quedó en silencio sin dar una sola respuesta.

-¡contesta a la pregunta bastardo!- dijo uno más que apoyaba la punta de su espada contra su brazo. Al ver que no reaccionaba, este hundió un poco la punta de su arma, apenas lo suficiente para que una delgada cota de sangre corriera por el cuerpo de la hoja. Sin embargo este incentivo no logró obtener nada más allá de un gesto de dolor reflejado en los ojos del joven, quien pese a esta agresión se mostró indiferente.

Oscar miró impotente la situación al igual que las chicas. Se abstuvo de gritar algo para auxiliar a su amigo al ver a los guardias sumamente nerviosos con sus armas a flor de piel de Canek. Por fortuna algunas de las seis ponis que lo acompañaban entendieron la situación, procurando no causar sobresaltos, mientras que otras estaban demasiado perplejas como para decir palabra alguna.

-¡¿Dónde está el capitán?!- gritó uno más.

-teníamos un asunto que zanjar… y ya lo hemos hecho, seguramente siga afuera…- los guardias que les rodeaban retrocedieron un paso ante tales palabras para después abalanzarse con sus armas sobre de él ante la mirada impotente los espectadores.

Una hora antes de que todo éste alboroto sucediera, Shining acababa de abandonar el comedor real. Las palabras de Canek comenzaron entonces a resonar en su cabeza, aquellas palabras que lo incitaban a un "encuentro" privado.

"seguramente no planea nada bueno, pero no permitiré que eso me amedrente…además es una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a su majestad que este humano nos ha estado engañando". Pensaba el potro mientras caminaba con paso pesado por los pasillos.

-capitán, el humano Canek se encuentra a mitad del "jardín de las picas"- dijo un soldado en turno.

-lo sé, el mismo me ha citado ahí- Shining dentro de su agitado pensamiento visualizaba diferentes escenarios respecto a su encuentro y de cómo debería reaccionar ante él.

-¿en verdad planea enfrentarse a esa cosa? Usted sabe de lo que es capaz.

-jamás dije que nos enfrentaríamos- dijo Shining aunque en su interior era lo que más deseaba, un pretexto para exterminar a ese inmundo ser que se erguía sobre sus dos cascos –aun no estoy seguro de sus intenciones, pero te aseguro que de ser necesario podré defenderme sin ningún problema.

El guardia no estaba tan seguro de esto último, especialmente después de enterarse de que su capitán había sido derrotado tan fácilmente.

-soldado, prepare mi armadura y un manto, parece que en cualquier momento arreciara una ventisca- ordenó Shining a su subordinado que de afirmó con una venia.

Mientras tanto, Canek se encontraba dentro del cobertizo, pese al excelente material de su uniforme el frio comenzó a colarse entre las costuras haciéndolo tiritar débilmente, aunque quizá esto se debía a las heridas que lo hacían más susceptible al frio.

-los preparativos están listos, será mejor que lo espere afuera- dijo Canek mientras usaba una vara de madera como bastón, que en otros tiempo fuese una bella lanza, la pica posiblemente se había consumido por el óxido dejando solo los sujetadores metálicos y oxidados en un extremo como vestigio de su existencia, el cuerpo del palo reflejaba los años de abandono que había sufrido en aquel cobertizo, el cual había deteriorado su madera, astillándola y cuarteándola. Como arma era inútil, pero como báculo le sería útil al joven. Se cubrió el rostro, se colocó la capucha mientras pensaba cuidadosamente las palabras que utilizaría con aquel potro testarudo. Esta sería una de las parte críticas de su plan y todo dependía de la reacción del capitán que tanto le odiaba. Abrió la puerta iluminándose con una lámpara en una mano y apoyando sus pasos con el bastón en la otra. El viento ondeaba su manto de manera tal que se podría pensar en una negra mariposa batiendo sus alas. Inhaló profundamente sintiendo el gélido aire llenar sus pulmones con afiladas caricias, la pálida luz de luna apenas y era visible en el cielo, las nubes se habían apelmazado en una densa bóveda, los copos de nieve caían como plumas inquietas jugueteando con el viento. Después de un par de minutos pudo observar la silueta de alguien que atravesaba los portones del castillo. Tras unos instantes pudo distinguir al joven capitán de la guardia que se acercaba amenazadoramente.

"llegas puntual". Pensó el joven.

Pronto el potro estuvo a tres metros de Canek, donde detuvo su marcha. Desde esa distancia pudo apreciar el mismo manto que portaban los guardias que los habían recibido en la estación de trenes a su llegada a Canterlot. Bajo este pálido manto se podía apreciar una armadura de placas moradas que cubrían su pecho, su melena desalineada caía sobre su frente coronando un par de ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.

-¿Para qué has querido que venga?- comenzó a decir Shining Armor inquieto.

-parece que después de todo en verdad quieres proteger a todos… o al menos eso has demostrado al venir aquí- dijo Canek apuñalando nuevamente el orgullo del potro.

-¡por supuesto! te juro que esto se acaba ahora- Shining no dio tiempo a que Canek diera explicación alguna y se abalanzó sobre él con la espada desenvainada.

Pese a sus reflejos Canek no tenía la capacidad física suficiente para correr, aun menos para evadir este golpe, sus heridas no se lo permitirían. El potro hubiese dado una fiera estocada al joven pero en su lugar freno su acometida en seco. Canek había extraído del interior de su manto aquel negro revolver que su compañero había traído desde su mundo. El cañón apuntaba directo a la cabeza del potro y su dedo se afianzaba al gatillo sin ningún titubeo. Amartillo el revólver y observó atentamente al agresivo semental.

Shining Armor por su parte había escuchado acerca de aquellas poderosas armas que habían vulnerado sin ningún problema una armadura real. Eran veloces y poderosas y su espada no suponía amenaza alguna para Canek.

-parece que entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras- dijo Canek mientras Shining apretaba los dientes con fiereza, pues había quedado a merced del dos cascos. Al ver una ligera aura formarse alrededor del cañón de su revolver Canek le dijo con aplomo –ni siquiera lo intentes, dudo que logres ser más rápido que una bala- inmediatamente el aura desapareció de su arma mientras Shining parecía estar acorralado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez?

-¿acabar contigo? Creo que estas muy equivocado. Yo solo he venido aquí a hablar- Canek comenzó a bajar lentamente el arma- ahora, te pido que vengas un momento y no intentes una locura sin antes escucharme, después podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo- Shining quedó extrañado ante tales palabras y con los actos del humano. Enfundó su espada y dio unos pasos con desconfianza hacia el joven. Cuando finalmente estuvieron cerca Canek dio la vuelta y con un gesto de su mano le pidió que lo siguiera. Shining bien hubiese podido saltar sobre de él aprovechando esta oportunidad, mas sin embargo deseaba saber que era lo que tenía que decirle aquella criatura.

Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros del cobertizo Canek se detuvo y volvió su mirada hacia el potro.

-acércate más, quiero mostrarte algo- el potro se acercó nuevamente con desconfianza hasta que estuvo frente a frente, iluminados por la lámpara de aceite que portaba Canek. Entonces el humano sacó nuevamente el revólver de su manto poniéndolo nervioso, mas esta vez el cañón apuntaba al suelo y no parecía tener intenciones de utilizar aquella extraña arma contra él. En ese momento la ventisca comenzaba a silbar anunciando su inminente llegada en algunos minutos, por lo cual Canek decidió darse prisa antes de que la visibilidad fuese nula.

-esto es un revolver .357- comenzó a decir Canek – al tirar de este trozo de metal se libera el tambor de su interior- ilustraba con el revólver demostrando cada explicación que daba, además le explicó brevemente el funcionamiento de cada parte individual, como el percutor y la varilla del extractor. Sacó una bala de su manto y se la mostró –esto es la munición que usa el arma. Por separado ninguna de las dos representa peligro alguno, mas sin embargo al unirlas estas se vuelven letales- Canek colocó lentamente la bala dentro de uno de los cilindros del tambor para después cerrar el arma dejándola cargada.

-¿entonces no corría peligro cuando me apuntaste con esa cosa?- dijo Shining sorprendido

-lamento eso, pero era la única manera de hacerte recapacitar-dijo Canek -ahora quiero que veas aquello de allá- dijo mientras señalaba tres muñecos de nieve a diez metros de ellos- eso representa un humano- acto seguido apuntó su arma lentamente y después de alinear su ojo con la mira apretó el gatillo.

El muñeco fue impactado por la bala justo en la región del abdomen desprendiéndole un pedazo de su estructura de manera violenta. Shining quedó impresionado del alcance y del poder destructivo que tenía aquel pequeño pedazo de metal.

-¿por qué me muestras esto?- pregunto Shining sin saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

-ahora quiero que te coloques esto- dijo Canek ignorando la pregunta y extendiéndoles el juego de correas con un pequeño "bolso" que le había encargado a Rarity. Por primera vez, Shining obedeció al humano colocándoselo según las instrucciones de Canek, quedando sujetado de manera similar a las correas de la funda de una espada.

-responde ¿Por qué haces esto?- insistió el potro.

-¿De qué otra manera podrías aprender a usarla?- en ese momento Canek tomó el revólver por el cañón y le extendió el arma ofreciéndole el mango. Shining no podía creer lo que Canek estaba haciendo, que un soldado entregara su arma a otro era considerado un acto de sumisión y respeto.

La magia de Shining envolvió el arma haciéndola levitar con el cañón hacia el cielo, a la vez que un gesto de desconcierto se reflejaba en su rostro.

-ahora quiero que cargues el arma como te he mostrado- dijo mientras le extendía cinco balas las cuales inmediatamente flotaron para después alojarse en el interior del revolver tal cual Canek le enseño -Ahora apunta el arma hacia uno de los tres objetivos- dijo el humano señalando los muñecos de nieve.

El potro señalo uno de los objetivos, el que le pareció más grande, y con cierta incertidumbre jaló del gatillo. El disparo retumbó como un cañón, inclusive el potro pudo sentir el retroceso del arma a través del aura mágica que la sostenía. La bala pasó silbando junto al muñeco de nieve sin poder impactarlo.

-me alegra ver que puedes utilizarla sin problemas, sin embargo necesita mejorar tu puntería- seguido de esto, le explicó brevemente como apuntar correctamente utilizando el punto de mira del cañón además de mostrarle como amartillar el arma para sensibilizar el gatillo -inténtalo nuevamente-dijo el humano mientras lo veía amartillar el arma.

El potro siguió las instrucciones del joven alineando el punto de mira con la muesca cercana al percutor del revólver. Apuntó directo al centro del mismo objetivo y apretó el gatillo sin temor alguno. Nuevamente el revolver rugió escupiendo un proyectil que impacto de lleno el objetivo, el cual perdió un pedazo de nieve de un costado.

-¡ahora dispárale a los tres!

El semental apuntó el arma al segundo objetivo y disparó, apuntó a otro más y volvió a disparar, después otro más, tomando apenas de tres a cinco segundo entre cada disparo. El potro intentó dar un disparo más, pero el arma solo hizo un pequeño chasquido, indicando que el arma estaba sin munición. De los tres disparos, uno falló, otro más impactó en el abdomen y el último impacto de lleno en el centro de la cabeza, despedazándola en mil pedazos.

-procura contar siempre tus tiros y mantener tu arma cargada- Canek tomó el revólver que levitaba frente al potro, se acercó a él y lo guardó en funda que Rarity había elaborado para él, esta era un poco más grande de lo que imaginó, pero igualmente servía para su propósito -…y lo más importante, si la desenfundas no dudes en usarla- Canek sacó entonces una pequeña caja de un desgastado cartón -dentro hay veinte tiros, puedes cargar seis balas en el tambor y colocar algunos tiros extras en este lugar- dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña carrillera cocida al "bolso".

-¡suficiente!, ¡¿por qué haces todo esto?!-protesto el capitán

-porque quiero que protejas a los demás. No quiero que permitas que vuelva a dañar a nadie más- dijo Canek con severidad. Shining Armor quedó sumamente sorprendido por lo que Canek acababa de hacer y de decir.

-¡¿me estas pidiendo que acabe contigo con esta cosa?!- Shining seguía un tanto incrédulo de la situación después de todo ¿Quién le puede pedir a alguien más que lo liquide?

-en efecto. Un tiro en la cabeza será letal, pero es difícil acertarle a un objetivo de ese tamaño en movimiento, por lo cual te recomiendo apuntar al tórax que es más grande, después que me derribes podrás acabar conmigo fácilmente. Ni siquiera yo puedo esquivar una bala. Procura no estar demasiado lejos como para fallar, ni demasiado cerca de mi alcance.

-¡la princesa Celestia jamás aprobaría esto! ¡Seguramente robaste el arma!

-te equivocas, fue precisamente ella quien me otorgó el permiso, aunque he de admitir que no fue fácil convencerla. En fin, será mejor que regrese, aún tengo que disculparme con tu hermana y con sus amigas…- dicho esto dio media vuelta, más cuando se disponía a partir, escuchó como claramente el revólver era cargado y amartillado a una gran velocidad. Cuando volvió su mirada, Shining le apuntaba directo al rostro.

-debería acabar contigo en ese preciso momento-dijo Shining con voz retumbante, mas esto no apreció importarle a Canek en lo más mínimo.

-adelante, hazlo. A decir verdad le estarías haciendo favor a este mundo y a mí- entonces el joven comenzó a caminar hacia el potro sin temor alguno, a diferencia de Shining que no sabía qué hacer. Finalmente Canek quedó con el cañón recargado en su frente con una mirada apesadumbrada.

-aunque creo que tu princesa no estará muy conforme si decides acabar conmigo. Quizá aquellas ponis lamenten mi muerte, incluida tu hermana. Personalmente me es indiferente si muero o no, pero me temo que mis acciones ya no solo me afectan a mí, si no a las personas que me rodean últimamente, de verdad sería una lástima causarles un dolor así. ¿Estás dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de tus actos? Entonces jala el gatillo y libra a este mundo de una amenaza, ¿prefieres ser un guardián que las pueda proteger en cualquier momento de ser necesario? Entonces baja el arma y guarda esas balas para una mejor ocasión.

El potro bajó lentamente el arma y la guardo en la funda, quedando disimulada bajo su blanco manto. La mirada de Shining pasó de ser agresiva y altanera, a ser respetuosa y tranquila. -buena elección…- dijo Canek para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse al castillo mientras la ventisca se desataba violentamente.

Shining Armor se quedó perplejo intentando digerir lo que acababa de suceder, mientras que Canek se comenzaba a perder entre la ventisca que ya arreciaba con fuerza, momento en el que él decidió regresar al castillo con paso lento. Momentos más tarde Canek se encontraría rodeado de los fieles soldados del palacio quienes habían sido alertados por el sonido de los disparos.

Mientras los guardias gritaban y hacían preguntas, Canek sabía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para negociar y que el silencio era la mejor elección ante las preguntas de aquellos soldados que comenzaban a perder la compostura. El joven humano no puso la más mínima resistencia ante los guardias, dejándose apuntalar con sus armas por todas partes. Sin embargo, cuando uno de los blancos sementales le preguntó acerca del paradero de su capitán, consideró que lo mejor sería darles una respuesta para intentar tranquilizarlos. Por desgracia, las palabras que Canek escogió para responder fueron inmediatamente malinterpretadas por los presentes. Canek intentaba dar a entender que su capitán se encontraba aun en el patio, y que las cosas habían sido "arregladas entre ellos", mas sin embargo los soldados entendieron que acababa de aniquilar a su comandante y que su cuerpo esperaba en el jardín a que lo recogieran. Canek inmediatamente pudo leer la expresión en sus rostros descompuestos y llenos de cólera. Todo había terminado para él. Sin duda hubiese podido luchar y llevarse a alguno de ellos al infierno con él, sin embargo estaba cansado de luchar, cansado de hacer daño a otros. Por esta razón sencillamente se dejó llevar, colgando los brazos y relajando sus músculos mientras veía la acometida de múltiples armas punzantes y cortantes dirigiéndose a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró tranquilamente. Sin embargo parecía que la muerte todavía no había dispuesto llevárselo todavía, las estocadas y cortes jamás llegaron, en cambio un grito imperativo retumbó tras de sí.

-¡suficiente soldados! ¡Es una orden!

Cuando Canek abrió los ojos pudo ver que las armas de todos sus atacantes habían sido envueltas por un aura mágica, frenándolas en seco por la poderosa fuerza arcana de su dueño. Al girar su vista pudo ver tras de sí a Shining Armor y a su blanca cornamenta brillar con la misma aura que le acababa de salvar la vida.

-¡pero señor!- protestó un guardia preso de la adrenalina y de la emoción del momento.

-¡he dado ya una orden y no aceptaré indisciplinas! ¡Además ese humano ya me ha demostrado que no es una amenaza para nadie en este mundo, así que más les vales que comiencen a verlo como su igual de hoy en adelante! ¡¿Quedó claro?!- dijo Shining mientras estrellaba su pesado casco contra el suelo a la vez que hacía que todas las armas se fueran directo al suelo. De entre todos los ponis que servían a la guardia real, Shining era el último de quien esperarían escuchar semejantes palabras. Todos quedaron atónitos ante la resolución de su capitán.

-¡¿quedo claro?!- repitió el capitán de la guardia con fiereza. Todos hicieron una venia y respondieron al unísono "¡si señor!" -vuelvan a sus puestos- ordenó finalmente el potro con la serenidad dibujada en su rostro.

Uno a uno los guaridas abandonaron el lugar dirigiéndole miradas extrañas a Canek y a su capitán. Finalmente Shining Armor procedió a retirarse.

-te estaré vigilando…-dijo con voz baja el capitán al pasar a un costado de Canek.

-eso espero- respondió Canek victorioso.

Desde aquel momento los guardias se sintieron más aliviados respecto a la presencia de los humanos en el palacio, después de todo si su capitán les decía que no representaban peligro alguno entonces no había de que preocuparse, aunque esto no fue suficiente para despojarlos del recelo que sentían hacia el humano de nombre Canek, después de todo no podrían olvidar fácilmente los eventos de aquella noche.

Shining dejó el lugar sin decir más, dirigiendo únicamente una mirada a los que quedaron presentes. Su rostro reflejaba un total desconcierto. Pronto desapareció de la vista de los demás mientras recorría el largo pasillo.

Canek se dispuso entonces a regresar a su antigua habitación, no estaba dispuesto a volver a aquella cama de hospital donde le tenían "recluido". Estaba cansado ya de los médicos y de las enfermeras. Lo único que deseaba era descansar en una paz total, anhelaba aquel acogedor cuarto donde había pasado su primera noche.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Oscar al ver como de la punta de sus dedos goteaba una pequeña gota carmesí.

-no es nada…- contestó Canek- apenas un rasguño.

-¡ni hablar, tenemos que atender eso de inmediato!- dijo Fluttershy mientras se acercaba a Canek con la clara intención de llevarlo arrastrando de ser necesario. Canek conocía esa mirada, sabía que no podría negarse ante la amble Pegaso, a lo cual asintió con la cabeza. Todos comenzaron el camino de regreso a sus habitaciones, exceptuando a Canek y Oscar que iban escoltados por Dash y Fluttershy mientras las demás se desviaban en el distribuidor central del palacio. Canek pese a tener un poco débiles las piernas ya era capaz de caminar con más naturalidad y sin ayuda, mientras que Oscar aun necesitaba de Dash.

"me sigue sorprendiendo la medicina de este mundo" pensaba Canek mientras recordaba que la noche anterior tenía la pierna prácticamente en dos. Durante el camino todos permanecieron en silencio, presas del cansancio y de la tensión del momento. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación que Canek hubiera preferido no volver a pisar, sin embargo esta al parecer había sido "reacomodada" en su ausencia. Muchos de los utensilios médicos habían sido retirados, lo único que había en la habitación era un par de camas de hospital recargadas contra la pared separadas por un biombo de madera de 4 hojas, este tenía grabados en los que se apreciaba a dos alicornios, una de blanco pelaje y la otra de bellas crines sombrías, ambas rodeando una luna y un sol que giraban en un espiral, lo cual a Canek le recordó el símbolo taoísta del ying-yang. A un costado de cada cama había un par de taburetes de madera, sobre cada una de estas había una lámpara de aceite encendida, una jarra de agua y un vaso de cristal a su lado. Sobre cada una de las camas había un grueso cobertor de un color verdusco.

-¿pero qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? -dijo Canek al ver el cuarto ligeramente modificado y sin ese aire de hospital que tanto le molestaba.

-¡lo siento mucho! Es mi culpa…-dijo Fluttershy mientras agachaba la cabeza y se cubría con las alas el rostro.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Canek mientras se desprendía de su "máscara negra" y de su lúgubre manto para después acercarse lentamente hacia ella para escuchar sus tenues palabras.

-cuando me dirigía de camino al baño me encontré con Dash mientras se dirigía a realizar un encargo tuyo. Se detuvo un momento para contarme que habías recobrado la conciencia aunque lucias un tanto desanimado. Dash quería animarte aunque no sabía cómo. Entonces le sugerí que quizá si estuvieras en un lugar más acogedor te sentirías mejor, después de todo cuando alguien está enfermo lo último que quiere es estar en un lugar lo ponga triste- dijo la Pegaso avergonzada sin razón aparente.

-Entonces escribimos una petición firmada por las dos, en esta solicitábamos a su majestad que volvieran su habitación en un lugar más confortable, además de solicitarle que su amigo pudiera dormir en la misma habitación que usted, de esta manera no se sentiría tan solo- dijo Dash un poco ruborizada- también dimos algunas sugerencias de cómo mejorar su habitación, además de pedir que todos los artículos médicos fuesen movidos a otro lugar.

-muchas gracias…-dijo con una voz cálida que desconcertó a Oscar –de verdad que me han leído la mente.

Fluttershy sonrió al escuchar esto mientras que las alas de Dash se erguían con alegría.

-también les pedí que les dieran algo con que protegerse del frio, después de todo no tienen pelaje- dijo mientras señalaba los cobertores con su casco Dash.

-sin duda eso nos será de mucha ayuda, pareciese que hoy habrá una noche muy fría- dijo Oscar mientras se dejaba caer en una de las camas sintiendo un gran alivio en su pierna y espalda. Canek se sentó a la orilla de su cama y se desnudó el torso, dejando ver un leve corte sobre su brazo, producto de la punzante espada del guardia de hace un momento. La herida seguía sangrando levemente aunque no era muy profunda.

-¿podrías prestarme una vez más tu ayuda?- comenzó a decir Canek quien ya le tenía una gran confianza a aquella Pegaso.

-me temo que no hay en esta habitación cosa alguna con que atender esa herida, los médicos se han llevado todo a la enfermería.- señalo Dash

-quizá esto les sea de ayuda- se escuchó una voz en la entrada que los hizo voltear al mismo tiempo. Se trataba de Twilight, y a un costado de ella levitaba un pequeño maletín con una cruz roja grabada a un costado.

Pronto el maletín flotó hasta Fluttershy quien extrajo un par de vendas y antisépticos que no tardó en emplear en Canek. Mientras la noble Pegaso hacia su labor de galeno Twilight permaneció a un costado de Dash, frente a Oscar y Canek.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha traído aquí?- pregunto Canek con desconcierto.

-cuando le pediste a Fluttershy que te ayudara con tus heridas me supuse que no querrías a un médico cerca así que he tomado esto de la enfermería, descuida nadie se ha dado cuenta de que lo tome prestado.

-¿eso es lo único que te trae aquí?- dijo Oscar quien no había tardado en detectar las segundas intenciones de la visita de la poni.

-no…también quería preguntarte ¿que fue exactamente lo que sucedió allá afuera?

Canek quedó en silencio por un momento preguntándose si sería buena idea contarle lo que había sucedido, aunque finalmente ser honesto era la mejor opción, mentirle ahora significaría tener problemas más adelante, era mejor tajar las cosas des ese momento y ser claros.

-Dash ¿podrías sacar cuidadosamente lo que hay en el bolsillo interno de mi manto?- ésta obedeció y de inmediato hurgó con sus cascos y boca en dicha prenda, sin embargo tuvo un gran sobresalto al ver que se trataba de una de esas peligrosas armas humanas. Inclusive Fluttershy interrumpió sus labores del susto que le causó el ver el refulgente acero del cañón.

-no te preocupes, esta descargada y no puede hacer ningún daño- dijo Canek al ver su reacción. La Pegaso puso el arma y una pequeña caja de municiones incompleta a un lado de él. El arma era precisamente la pistola personal de Oscar, un "águila de desierto" que refulgía con la cálida luz de las lámparas.

-¿pero qué tramas?- dijo Oscar mientras adivinaba lo que estaba a punto de pedirle Canek.

-quiero que me detengas si vuelvo a perder el control. Mi velocidad no tendría oportunidad contra tu puntería y capacidad de reacción- Oscar no había creído que de verdad fuese a tomar tal decisión, razón por la que estaba muy sorprendido y un tanto preocupado.

-¿estás seguro? Sabes que no dudaré en hacerlo de ser necesario…ni siquiera tratándose de ti- Oscar intentaba hacerlo recapacitar.

-nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida, confió en que harás un buen trabajo de ser necesario- dijo Canek mientras Oscar tomaba el arma para después dar un profundo suspiro.

-como digas, supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti…- Oscar sacó el cargador del arma y comenzó a colocar las gruesas balas que había en la pequeña caja de municiones. 7 tiros en el cargador y 5 tiros sobrantes. Corrió el cerrojo del arma dejando una bala lista en la recamara, colocó el seguro y puso la pistola a un costado de él- …puedes contar conmigo- dijo finalmente el fiel compañero de Oscar mientras intentaba encontrar algún vestigio de duda en sus ojos, sin embargo no encontró el más mínimo rastro de arrepentimiento.

-¿así que eso fue lo que hiciste con mi hermano?- pregunto Twilight un tanto incrédula.

-así es… ahora tu hermano porta un mecanismo para detenerme, al igual que Oscar.

-¡¿Por qué harías algo así?! ¿Es que acaso no valoras tu vida?- dijo Twilight sumamente molesta al ver estos actos de desinterés por su persona- ¿Qué clase de maniaco eres? ¡¿Acaso ya perdiste la razón?!- en los reclamos de Twilight se escondía una profunda preocupación por tal situación, después de todo sabía bien que su hermano buscaría cualquier pretexto para acabar con Canek.

Dash y Fluttershy quedaron en silencio mientras observan como Twilight intentaba hacer entrar en razón a aquel "desorientado" humano.

-creo que no entiendes… pero no importa. Me conformo con saber que ya no corren peligro.

-¡deja de decir estupideces y hacerte el mártir! ¡¿En verdad crees que tu muerte solucionará algo?!-

Oscar observaba con detenimiento la situación sin decir una palabra. Veía claramente la preocupación de Twilight pese a los reclamos "¿Quién lo diría?, de verdad te agrada Canek" pensó Oscar mientras disfrutaba el melodrama que se desenvolvía frente a él.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes antes de que Canek volviese a hablar -Twilight… hace tiempo que yo morí…

-¿A qué te refieres?- sin duda Twilight fue sorprendida por esta declaración por parte de Canek tan extraña.

-antes de llegar aquí yo era un contenedor vacío, un despojo de lo que alguna vez fui, un "muerto viviente" que en otra época consumía la vida de otros, la humanidad en mi interior pereció hace muchos años atrás dejando un vacío que pensé jamás se llenaría. Sin embargo, desde que llegue a este lugar, siento que poco a poco recobro aquella vida que me fue arrancada. Y todo gracias a ustedes y a la calidez que me han brindado después de vivir en el invierno de la indiferencia y de la brutalidad de mi mundo…- Canek la observó fijamente a los ojos -…no puedo permitir que les suceda algo por mi culpa, es por eso que he decidido tomar estas medidas, puede que suene exagerado, o dramático, pero si es necesario sacrificar mi vida para garantizar la seguridad de ustedes y de su raza, ¡que así sea!, ya he estado en otras ocasiones a punto de morir por ideales vacíos y engañosos en los que me tenían inmerso en el ejército, créeme que no tengo problema alguno en ofrecer mi vida como garantía de la suya.

-no logro entender… de verdad que no lo logro….- dijo Twilight llena de frustración.

-no es necesario que lo hagas…-respondió Canek con tono desanimado.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió en Hibsgar que te volvió en la criatura tan miserable que ahora eres?!- Twilight en un arrebato de impotencia se había excedido con dichas palabras.

Los ojos de Oscar se abrieron y se fijaron en ella para después observar la reacción de Canek ante estas hirientes palabras. Los ojos de Twilight se cristalizaron al punto del llanto mientras con su casco lo señalaba acusadoramente. Canek sintió como viejas heridas de su pasado se abrían nuevamente. Su mente se conmocionó al recordar aquellas horribles cosas que habían acontecido en ese lugar. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. Su mirada se clavó en el suelo, sus ojos se tornaron melancólicos para después cerrarse en un intento por contener el llanto, más una lágrima logró deslizarse sobre su mejilla. Canek tenía mucho tiempo tragándose el dolor de este recuerdo y en ese momento había llegado a su límite.

El ceño de Dash se frunció con molestia e indignación.

-¡suficiente!-gritó la Pegaso mientras su mirada se clavaba en Twilight. Después giró su mirada a la amable Pegaso que terminaba de atender la herida de Canek- Fluttershy recoge las cosas, es momento de que nos vallamos- dijo la Pegaso para después dirigirse con cascos pesados hacia imprudente unicornio, quien inmediatamente protesto.

-¡pero es que…!

-¡dije que es momento de que nos vallamos! Creo que ya has dicho suficiente- atajó Dash mientras extendía las alas amenazadoramente. Twilight no entendía que estaba sucediendo, jamás había visto a Dash tan molesta con ella. En cuanto Fluttershy estuvo lista salieron de la habitación rápidamente dejando al atormentado humano lidiar con su pasado en compañía de Oscar. Recorrieron un par de metros del pasillo en completo silencio hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación de los humanos para no ser escuchadas.

-¿Qué te sucede Dash?- preguntó Twilight mientras sentía un tanto de indignación por la actitud de la Pegaso.

-¿conmigo? ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡¿Quién te crees actuando de esa manera?!- dijo sumamente molesta –de todo lo que pudiste haberle dicho a Canek tenías que mencionar Hibsgar.

-¿y qué tiene de malo lo que dije? ¿Qué sucedió ahí?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Es que acaso no viste la reacción de Canek? No estoy segura de que fue lo que sucedió ahí, pero Oscar me ha dicho que es muy doloroso para Canek recordar ese lugar.

Twilight quedó en silencio avergonzada de sus actos y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-entiendo que estés preocupada, yo lo estoy, todas lo estamos, pero créeme, Canek solo está preocupado por nosotras. Debes aceptar la decisión que ha tomado, es la única manera en la que el seguramente se encuentre tranquilo.

-creo que me he excedido…-dijo finalmente Twilight

-ya lo creo. Yo también tengo curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que sucedió en ese lugar, pero creo que es mejor esperar a que el mismo no lo cuente cuando esté listo. Por ahora será mejor dejarlos dormir, mañana tienes algunas cosas de las que hablar con Canek ¿no es así?

-ya lo creo…solo espero pueda perdonarme…- dijo Twilight mientras sus pasos comenzaban a dirigirse a su habitación para descansar en compañía de las demás chicas.

Aquella noche la ventisca azotó Canterlot sin piedad alguna, la temperatura descendió violentamente haciendo que más de un pony en la zona titilara de frio. El clima era sumamente extraño, para esa fecha las ventiscas y el clima deberían estar disminuyendo en intensidad y frecuencia, sin embargo era todo lo contrario sucedía, pareciese que el invierno no tenía intenciones de irse a pesar de estar cercana la fecha de su fin.

Mientras el viento silbaba sin compasión Canek se encontraba sumido en un sueño agitado, en el cual cuatro perros le perseguían hasta que finalmente le daban alcance, cada uno de estos le sujetaba de una extremidad y lo inmovilizaban clavando sus fieros dientes en su carne. Entonces un hombre de rostro cubierto se acercó, usaba exactamente el mismo uniforme que Rarity le había confeccionado. Al quitar el velo que cubría su cabeza pudo ver que carecía de un rostro humano, en su lugar había un par de bocas donde debería haber un par de ojos, cada una de estas diminutas bocas tenía afilados dientes empapados en una espesa baba que escurría, esto daba la impresión de que aquella cabeza lloraba. Desde donde debería de haber una nariz hasta el mentón, había una fila de ojos de diferentes tamaños y colores, algunos humanos, otros de bestias, otros en blanco, pero todos lo miraban fijamente. Carecía de orejas, nariz y pelo, y su piel era gris. El manto que caía desde sus hombros ondeo mientras los largos dedos de su mano parecían buscar algo en el interior de uno de los compartimientos internos del manto, extrajo una máscara con un rostro humano que sonreía. Se colocó lentamente la máscara para después de extraer de su cintura la misma daga que el siempre portaba. Se acercó puñal en mano lentamente a Canek mientras este yacía inmovilizado.

-¿hasta cuándo?...-escucho decir a aquel extraño ser con voz deforme y perturbadora. Después de eso se abalanzó sobre él hundiendo la daga en uno de los perros que gimió dolorido. Los otros tres se abalanzaron sobre la criatura mientras este ser seguía apuñalando y cortando la carne de los otros caninos hiriendo de gravedad a tres de ellos, sin embargo uno de estos le tomó por el cuello derribándolo. Los otros perros que yacían en el piso aparentemente moribundos se pusieron de pie, sus heridas se cerraron como acto de magia y se abalanzaron sobre la criatura enmascarada. El puñal salió volando y calló cerca de Canek, quien corrió a aferrarse de su empuñadura, más cuando la tuvo en sus manos la criatura dijo con sus últimas fuerzas -¡no!, debes dejarme ir, debes fluir con esta nueva corriente…- finalmente el cuerpo fue destrozado y desmembrado por los feroces perros, más cuando estos terminaron de consumir el cuerpo ante los ojos de Canek, sus cuerpos se hincharon, bajo su piel surgieron bultos deformes que los hacía chillar con dolor, inflándose cada vez más, hasta que finalmente explotaron en mil pedazos.

Canek despertó con sobresalto tras la explosión de los perros en su sueño, estaba sumamente perturbado por la naturaleza de las visiones. Entonces escuchó un débil tintineo metálico seguido de un débil sollozo fuera de la habitación. Canek se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, después de todo Oscar tenía el sueño muy pesado y no se había inmutado siquiera de que se había levantado de la cama. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Fluttershy quien tenía una lámpara de aceite colgando de la boca alumbrando el obscuro pasillo.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- dijo Canek en un susurro. Al parecer eran cerca de las 4:00 a.m.

-lo lamento…solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien….- la Pegaso parecía un poco alterada por lo cual la invitó a pasar a la habitación.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-es que he tenido un sueño horrible- dijo Fluttershy mientras se tiraba en el suelo con las alas cubriéndole el rostro y temblando de miedo. "parece que no fui el único" pensó el joven al recordar aquel perturbador sueño. Canek se colocó a su lado y se sentó para después acariciar levemente su cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste que hace que estés preocupada por mí?

-soñé que nos abandonabas sin decir siquiera adiós y que cuando regresabas estabas cubierto de…sangre. Después de eso caías ante nosotras y no respondías por más que intentábamos ayudarte- en ese momento Fluttershy decantó en un llanto enmudecido y ahogado.

-tranquila…ya pasó…-decía Canek mientras continuaba acariciando su cabeza en un intento por mantenerla calmarla –solo fue un sueño, descuida, yo no las abandonare tan cruelmente, y tampoco dejare que me suceda algo así.

Estas palabras parecieron tranquilizar a la Pegaso quien se enjuagó las lágrimas con un uno de sus cascos -¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo. Además créeme que se cómo te sientes, yo también he tenido una pesadilla de la que es mejor no hablar… me ha quitado el sueño…

-cuando era pequeña mi madre solía cantarme cuando me asustaba por las noches, quizá también te ayude a reconciliar el sueño- Canek no creyó que de verdad una canción fuese lo que necesitaba, hubiese preferido un par de pastillas tranquilizantes o cualquier otro fármaco que lo relajase. Sin embargo la Pegaso comenzó a cantar suavemente al oído de Canek. Aquella melodía surgió de sus labios como el murmullo de un riachuelo calmado. Aquella canción era la misma que Pinkie había usado para dormir a los potrillos que estaban a su cargo. Sin embargo aquella canción parecía anclarse en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Sin saber porque, comenzó a tararear aquella canción junto con Fluttershy con suavidad y casi en silencio. Por fin la tonada surtió efecto en el joven quien comenzó a sentir pesados los parpados seguido de un bostezo.

-creo que es mejor que regrese con las demás, no quiero que se preocupen si despiertan y no me encuentran en mi cama.

Canek agradeció las atenciones de la Pegaso mientras esta se marchaba. Después de eso Canek se dirigió a su lecho, se dejó caer suavemente sobre el colchón de su cama y se cubrió con los gruesos cobertores que lo aislaron del frio. No pasaron ni tres minutos antes de que Canek se encontrase sumido en un cálido y placentero sueño, en el cual se veía a la orilla de un lago congelado en compañía de su familia, después de todo, los recuerdos de su familia era lo que más atesoraba el joven.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por el sonido del cerrojo de su puerta abriéndose. Al abrir los ojos vio como dos médicos de blancas batas y tres enfermeras entraron, junto con ellos venia Dash, quien le saludó inmediatamente con un gesto del casco, y Twilight quien apenas y podía sostenerle la mirada. Oscar aún permanecía en su letargo hasta que fue despertado por una de las enfermeras. Eran cerca de las 7:00 a.m. y el sol apenas y parecía comenzar a iluminar el cielo.

-necesitamos continuar con el tratamiento caballero -dijo uno de los médicos mientras su cuerno brillaba envolviendo en una cálida aura las zonas lesionadas de Canek, mientras que el otro galeno hacia lo mismo con Oscar. La sensación era sumamente confortable y relajante, sin mencionar que el dolor desapareció casi de inmediato mientras los trataban. En algunas ocasiones, la regeneración causaba una leve incomodidad mientras se reparaban los tejidos, mas no era nada en comparación que el dolor que sentían regularmente. Mientras tanto las enfermeras se dedicaban a dar tratamiento a aquellas leves heridas que podían sanar por su cuenta y que no eran críticas.

Los vendajes del rostro de Oscar ya no eran necesarios, por lo cual su rostro quedó expuesto con las cicatrices propias de una quemadura, sin embargo la magia de los médicos había hecho un excelente trabajo dejando apenas unos vestigios del fuego en su rostro.

-vaya, me sorprende verlas tan temprano chicas- dijo Canek aun con los efectos de Morfeo sobre su cuerpo mientras veía a Twilight y a Dash entrar a la habitación.

-lo sé, pero hoy tienes un día muy ajetreado, ¡será mejor que comiences temprano!- dijo Dash animada mientras Twilight seguía en silencio.

-ya veo… por cierto, ¿Qué hace Twilight aquí?...- dijo Canek sin la más mínima delicadeza. Estas palabras sacudieron a Twilight. "sabía que no era buena idea venir" pensó Twilight al escuchar estas palabras tan indiferentes.

-…pensé que estaba molesta conmigo por lo de ayer, creo que debí haber tenido un poco más de tacto en nuestra conversación de ayer- dijo el humano mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Twilight sintió alivio y sorpresa ante estas palabras, después de todo fue ella quien dijo cosas horribles la noche pasada.

-de hecho quería disculparme por la rudeza de mis palabras, no era mi intención que recordaras aquellas horribles cosas…-las palabras de Twilight eran sinceras.

-descuida… después de todo no hay quien detenga tu curiosidad ¿verdad?, quizá un día les cuente que fue lo que sucedió Hibsgar, pero creo que no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso. -El rostro de Canek lucia lleno de tranquilidad, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera a Oscar. Pero pronto dedujo que después de haber llorado amargamente la noche anterior, su alma se había desahogado después de haberse guardado eso durante tanto tiempo.

-no sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre- dijo Oscar mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de cartón debajo de su almohada, de esta extrajo un cigarrillo y un fosforo. Encendió el cigarrillo y dio una profunda bocanada para después arrojar el humo por la nariz lleno de satisfacción.

-¡¿pero quién se cree?!- lo reprendió una enfermera mientras le arrebataba el cigarrillo con uno de sus cascos – ¡ni siquiera ha desayunado y ya está comenzando a fumar!, ¡de verdad que es un habito horrible!

-lo lamento- Dijo Oscar con tono bonachón, más a la enfermera no se vio afectada por su carismática personalidad.

-¡no me importa si vienen de otro planeta o de la misma luna, pero usted no puede fumar mientras este en esa condición! Mucho menos en un lugar cerrado- sin dudas la reprimenda tuvo efecto en Oscar quien inmediatamente paso saliva nerviosamente.

-¡como usted ordene comandante!- dijo instintivamente Oscar accidentalmente.

-¿ahora intenta tomarme el pelo?

-¡no!, ¡lo siento mucho!- respondió Oscar mientras veía nervioso como la enfermera hurgaba bajo de su almohada encontrando tres cajetillas más de cigarrillos.

-de verdad que usted es una chimenea andante, me temo que tendré que confiscar esto- Oscar vio con decepción como sus "amigos humeantes" partían para no volver.

Después de un par de minutos el tratamiento fue completado y los galenos abandonaron la habitación dejándolos a solas con las dos yeguas.

-al parecer el desayuno lo servirán aquí –dijo al mismo tiempo que Canek se ponía de pie sin problema alguno. Al ver esto, Oscar intentó ponerse de pie, mas su pierna le fallo, dejándolo caer nuevamente sobre su trasero.

-¡joder! ¡¿Pero qué mierda le sucede a mis piernas?!- exclamo Oscar. Dash y Twilight se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar este lenguaje tan "florido". Ambas pensaron que Oscar de verdad estaba molesto, y esto se vio reflejado en sus rostros.

-descuiden, no estoy molesto con ustedes chicas, si no con esta desgraciada pierna- dijo el joven al ver la expresión en sus rostros.

Ambas yeguas lo ayudaron a sentarse nuevamente en la orilla de la cama mientras una ráfaga de dolor lo invadió por un par de segundos.

-¿se encuentra bien?- dijo Twilight preocupada.

-descuida, solo fue un "calambre"- después de esto soltó una alegre carcajada. Twilight y Dash no entendían el sentido de humor de aquel humano, aunque con el tiempo se acostumbrarían al modo de ser, un tanto extravagante de Oscar.

-sin duda esto no es justo, yo recibí un disparo en la pierna y ya me han tratado mucho tiempo y no logro ponerme de pie, ¿Cómo es que a ti te parten la pierna en dos y al día siguiente estas caminando?

-ahora que lo dices, yo también tengo esa interrogante- dijo Canek un tanto confundido.

-eso no tiene nada de raro, todo depende de los niveles arcanos internos de cada ser- dijo Twilight, mientras que los demás no supieron exactamente a qué se refería.

-eso lo deja muy claro…-dijo Oscar con sarcasmo, evidenciando el hecho de que nadie sabía a qué se refería la unicornio, la cual entendió inmediato la indirecta.

-permíteme que lo explique mejor- comenzó a decir Twilight mientras se acercaba a ambos -todos los seres vivos, desde los ponis, hasta las plantas, he inclusive los microorganismos más pequeños, poseen una "magia interna" por decirlo de una forma. Esta magia es una característica inherente a la biología de todo ser viviente, esto los incluye a ustedes también. Esta "magia interna" varia en cantidad e intensidad, entre otros factores, de un individuo a otro. La razón de dichas variaciones aún no se ha podido determinar, sin embargo esto es un indicador del "poder mágico" que posee un ser.

-¿me estás diciendo que mi amigo es un brujo que sana más rápido que yo?- dijo Oscar viendo maliciosamente a Canek mientras una risilla se escapaba de sus labios. –creo que debo tener cuidado, o me hará arder con su magia- bromeó Oscar intentando cortar un poco la tensión que comenzaba a haber en el lugar.

-de hecho eso sería posible, pero ningún pony en toda Equestria haría algo así, mucho menos Canek que no tiene la capacidad de externar la magia- estas palabras le borraron la sonrisa a Oscar al pensar con cierto horror el hecho de que un "caballito" pudiera calcinarte si así lo quisiese.

-entonces si todos tenemos esa magia interna, ¿Por qué no todos pueden utilizarla?-cuestiono Oscar.

-Es a donde me dirigía –puntualizo la unicornio mientras levantaba su casco para hacer énfasis en lo que estaba diciendo –pese a que todos poseemos esta magia en nuestro ser, no todos podemos externalizarla. En el caso particular de los unicornios, somos capases de utilizar la magia gracias a que nuestros cuernos funcionan como el medio por el cual la magia puede ser separada de nuestro cuerpo para después ser proyectada al mundo exterior. Inclusive para los científicos más destacados en la materia es todo un misterio la manera exacta de cómo es que sucede esto.

-antes mencionaste que hay niveles arcanos ¿eso quiere decir que ustedes pueden medir estos niveles?-preguntó Canek, quien tenía particular interés en lo que a la magia refería.

-así es, nuestros científicos descubrieron que dicha "magia interna" viaja a través de los fluidos que componen a cada ser, en el caso de los seres más desarrollados, como es el caso de los animales viaja principalmente a través de nuestra sangre, sin mencionar que se aloja en algunos otros tejidos, como un pasajero oculto, mas no se puede ver, ni tocar.

-¿entonces cómo es que la detectan?-pregunto Canek intrigado.

-se detectan los niveles de actividad de los componentes de la sangre, los cuales pueden observarse al aplicarles un estímulo mágico.

-de esta manera, mientras más magia interna, mayor será la reacción de la muestra- dedujo Oscar viéndose un poco más interesado en la conversación.

-así es. A raíz de estas pruebas se acuñó el concepto de "niveles arcanos" el cual hace referencia, de manera general, a los niveles de las cualidades que la "magia interna" puede tener.

-yo sangre mucho cuando llegue a este mundo, ¿Por qué no lance rayos, ni fuego?- Oscar era un tanto incrédulo con lo que a su parecer parecía una pseudociencia que intentaba explicar la magia.

-como había dicho antes, la magia se encuentra embebida en nuestra sangre, o bien en los fluidos vitales que conforman al organismo, puesto que usa estos como medio de transporte, sin embargo, para poder utilizarla es necesario separarla de su medio de transporte. Esta es la función de los cuernos de los unicornios. La cornamenta que poseemos está alimentada por un conglomerado de varias venas y arterias que corren a lo largo del cuerno, desde su base hasta la punta. De ahí se ramifican en diminutos capilares hacia todas partes. El cuerno de alguna manera se encarga de filtrar la magia de estos capilares, de manera similar a la forma en la que los pulmones extraen el oxígeno del aire mediante los capilares que posee… o al menos eso es lo que dice una hipótesis.

-¿quieres decir que no están seguros de cómo funcionan el cuerno…?- señaló Canek

-me temo que no. Los científicos aun no logran comprender como es que logra esto, o si realmente estos capilares tienen dicha función.

-al parecer las ciencias mágicas son muy inexactas- dijo Oscar.

-más que inexactas yo diría que esquivas- Respondió Twilight

-entonces si le cortases el cuerno a un unicornio, ¿este dejaría de tener magia?- pregunto Óscar con malicia en los labios.

-sin duda, además de que su vida correría peligro por la cantidad de vasos sanguíneos que están conectados a él, se desangraría en minutos, pero por fortuna, esta estructura ósea, así como el cráneo en particular de los unicornios, es sumamente denso y fuerte, mas no irrompible.

-aun no has contestado, ¿Por qué Canek sana más rápido que yo?-

-bueno, los médicos utilizan hechizo especiales para tratar heridas, mas no en todos los casos. El cuerpo del herido, al igual que las muestras de sangre, reacciona dependiendo del nivel arcano del paciente. Se podría decir que no solo la habilidad del médico es la que sana al paciente, si no, esta energía interna que recorre su cuerpo y que responde a los estímulos del médico.

-entonces, a mayor nivel arcano, mayor velocidad de sanación.-dedujo Canek.

-en efecto. Posiblemente su cuerpo tenga nivel mayor que el de su amigo, por eso se debe la sanación tan rápida- dijo Twilight.

Canek había quedado fascinado con la explicación que le había dado aquella brillante unicornio. Entonces lanzo una pregunta más. -¿y de donde es que viene esa "magia interna"?

-me temo que ni siquiera los científicos han descubierto de donde viene exactamente, aunque la tradición en torno a la magia indica que esta proviene del alma de cada ser. A manera sencilla nuestra magia es el reflejo del alma de cada ser, o al menos esa fue la explicación que le dieron nuestros ancestros mucho tiempo atrás.

-vaya que de verdad sabes bastante- exclamó Oscar al ver la facilidad con la que abordaba dicho tema- supongo que debes de ser toda una experta en la materia.

-no lo creo, los médicos y unicornios de alto nivel son los encargados de investigar esta área de la magia, hay demasiada información al respecto y yo solo he leído un poco sobre el tema…

Dash interrumpió con voz desencajada –yo no sé ustedes, pero ya me he aburrido de tanta charla de cerebritos, personalmente no me interesa mucho la magia- Dash pronto estiró sus alas para desentumirlas -¿no creen que las demás se han retrasado?- Dash parecía un tanto hambrienta, después de todo no había cenado debidamente la noche anterior.

En ese instante llegaron las demás chicas acompañadas de aquellas atentas mucamas que pronto dispusieron algunas mesillas plegables a lo largo de la habitación, así como unas sillas. Pronto armaron un comedor improvisado sobre del cual sirvieron un desayuno bastante abundante, cosa que desconcertó un poco a Canek y a Oscar, quienes estaban acostumbrados a los desayunos "ligeros" que solían tener. Todos se dispusieron alrededor de la mesa, quedando los humanos en los extremos de la mesa. Comenzaron a comer mientras Canek veía con cierta incredulidad como todas exhibían brillantes sonrisas. Inclusive parecía que no hubiese ocurrido nada en los días anteriores. Todas lucían de excelente ánimo y le dirijan cálidas miradas que no tardaron en reconfortarlo. "gracias a todas..." pensó el joven mientras degustaba el desayuno, el cual consistía de tostadas con jalea de fresa, leche tibia y café, un plato fuerte de fideos con cremas de mantequilla y una deliciosa sopa de cebolla. Finalmente había tarta de arándano como postre acompañado de una humeante tetera llena de té de manzanilla endulzado con miel. Durante el desayuno Twilight dio nuevas instrucciones recién enviadas directamente por Celestia, en las cuales designaba el itinerario de los humanos, el cual era prácticamente idéntico a la rutina anterior con ciertas modificaciones, el cual precisamente comenzaba con un desayuno fuerte, después de llenar sus estómagos por la mañana podrían hacer ejercicio si así lo deseaban, pero con la vigilancia de una enfermera, o bien podían dedicar la mañana a visitar la ciudad, por la tarde habría una comida abundante en la cual habría carne, la cual sería preparada por cualquiera de los dos humanos que estuviese en condiciones de estar frente a un sartén sin desplomarse. Después de esto Twilight seria encargada de la alfabetización de ambos humanos en la biblioteca real, acabados los estudios tendrían una cena previa a la hora de dormir. Celestia había designado un pago semanal a ambos humanos a cambio de colaborar un poco en la investigación de su pupila Twilight acerca de los humanos.

El desayuno corrió como de costumbre mientras Twilight explicaba las nuevas ideas que tenía para devolver a los humanos a su mundo. Oscar escuchaba con atención y expectativa cada palabra que emitía Twilight, sin embargo parecía que las demás chicas lucían un poco tristes al escuchar que el regreso de los humanos se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Después de aquella comida cada una de las chicas se retiró a sus propias actividades. Pinkie seguía con sus preparativos para la fiesta de Oscar, Rarity se dirigió a la ciudad nuevamente a codearse con la crema y nata de Canterlot, mientras que Applejack había sentido un poco de curiosidad por ver qué clase de actividades realizaban Dash y Canek por las mañanas, por lo que se quedó junto con Fluttershy quien seguía atentan con un botiquín de primeros auxilios a un costado mientras veían como calentaban cada parte de su cuerpo previo al ejercicio. Una joven enfermera asistió al lugar para supervisar dicha actividad. Las camas habían sido movidas contra la pared para hacer más espacio. Dash se puso de frente a Canek mientras unas afiladas miradas comenzaron a brotar de su ojos. Canek parecía haber recuperado casi por completo la movilidad en su cuerpo, mas algunas molestias como la de su hombro aun persistían levemente. Por su parte Oscar se recostó sobre una de las camas para tomar una profunda siesta típica en él.

Por un instante la mirada de Dash vaciló por un instante al ver a los ojos a Canek, quien se percató de inmediato.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó el humano quien tomaba su típica postura de combate.

-lo siento…es que sigo un poco impactada por lo de aquella noche…- dijo Dash sentándose sobre su cuarto traseros. -Yo sabía que las artes marciales eran efectivas, pero al verlas en la una situación real me di cuenta de lo devastadoras que son.

Canek no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al escuchar esto. -Si gustas podemos dejar de hacer esto…

-¡no!…de hecho a mí me gusta mucho el hacer esto…es solo que… me da miedo el saber que lo que aprendo contigo puede ser usado para acabar con la vida de alguien…- Canek dio un suspiro aliviado mientras se acercaba a la Pegaso para después sentarse frente a ella como solía hacerlo.

-sin duda tu podrías llegar a matar a alguien con lo que has aprendido hasta hoy- Dash escuchó con horror las palabras de Canek, después de todo ella no deseaba hacer daño a nadie -sin embargo es necesario que sepas como segar la vida de una persona, sea humana o la de uno de tu especie.

-¿Por qué?

-"te enseño a matar para que no lo hagas. Si no supieras como romper un cuello sería más probable que lo hicieses por accidente. Por el contrario, si conoces dicha técnica procurarías no utilizarla contra un oponente", o al menos eso es lo que me dijo uno de mis maestros en el ejército… lo cual era curioso, puesto que él estaba enterado del uso que hacía de dichas técnicas…

La enfermera que estaba presente sintió como su piel se erizaba presa de los nervios que le comenzaba a causar dicha conversación. La joven pony aun no sabía cómo es que las demás ponis podían estar tan tranquilas antes esta "bestia".

-pero tu situación es diferente, tu puedes cumplir con las palabras de mi maestro. Aprende a hacerlo para no utilizarlo, velo como una manera para crecer- Dash se sintió reconfortada con estas palabras. Se puso de pie y adopto una posición sobre sus dos cascos traseros emulando la posición de los humanos, aunque de una manera muy torpe y cómica.

-venga, comencemos- dijo bromeando Dash haciendo que Canek sonriera al verla en aquella curiosa posición sobre sus dos cascos para después caer sobre sus cuartos traseros al no poder equilibrarse en aquella posición, para después reír sonoramente.

-como digas- dijo Canek con ánimo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse sobre sus cuatro cascos.

-ahora voy en serio- respondió la pegaso mientras adoptaba su posición formal sobre su cascos.

El "entrenamiento" continuó como era de costumbre. Canek adaptó algunas técnicas para hacerlas efectivas contra la anatomía de los equinos, de esta manera Dash comenzó, sin saberlo, a desarrollar un estilo particular de lucha adaptado a sus cualidades físicas y anatomía. Después de eso prosiguieron con un combate amistoso con ritmos muy lentos y tranquilos, sin embargo los accidentes no tardaron en hacerse presentes. La pierna del joven se acalambro justo cuando Dash intentaba una maniobra para derribarlo. Unos instantes después Canek yacía en el suelo mientras que Dash caía pesadamente sobre el rostro de Canek accidentalmente. La sangre de su nariz fue la bandera que indicaba el final de la práctica. La enfermera pronto introdujo un par de bultos de algodón en sus fosas nasales mientras Dash se disculpaba una y otra vez.

Por la tarde una segunda comida se desarrolló en la habitación, sin embargo Rarity no había podido asistir debido a que un galante pony de sociedad le había invitado a comer con él en un restaurante de clase alta. Mientras que Applejack charlaba con Canek y Dash respecto a lo que habían hecho por la mañana. Al parecer la campirana poni había quedado igualmente sorprendida. La comida de aquel día consistía de fuertes ensaladas con sopas de grado gourmet, cortesía de los chef reales. La carne fue servida al final por uno de los más valientes guardias de Celestia que no tuvo mucho problema en descolgar un par de trozos de los tendederos y transportarlos en una bolsita de papel que después les sería entregado a los dos humanos. Canek y Oscar les dieron la espalda a sus anfitrionas por un momento para devorar rápidamente la carne seca. El guardia vio con sumo desagrado este acto, mas también se sintió sorprendido por la actitud de las yeguas que comían el postre sin sentirse perturbadas en lo más mínimo. Después de la comida Canek acompañó a Twilight a la biblioteca mientras que Oscar, contrario a lo que Celestia había planeado para ellos, había preferido seguir con su siesta, no sin antes pedirle a Dash un pequeño "encargo".

Canek ya era capaz de leer la escritura, así como leer con ayuda de un diccionario la mayoría de los textos, por esta razón su alfabetización había terminado, mas sin embargo le había pedido a Twilight que le enseñase magia como si de otro unicornio se tratara, quería entender los principios que regían este arte y entenderlo lo mejor posible. Sin duda Canek había quedado muy interesado al respecto y esta era su oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad. Twilight no le vio sentido a esta petición, después de todo, es como si a un poni terrestre le dieran clases de vuelo, sin embargo accedió a enseñarle. Primeramente lo hizo leer libros sencillos que estudiaban los potrillos. Twilight explicaba cada ejemplo y cada tema que había en un par de delgados libros. Para sorpresa de Twilight Canek no tuvo problema en entender ninguno de los temas. De ahí siguieron con libros un poco más avanzados, estos generalmente eran empleados en la formación de unicornios que se disponían a profundizar aún más en magia más compleja. Pasaron la tarde leyendo los libros mientras Twilight impartía una cátedra completa. Eran aproximadamente seis libros de gran tamaño y grosor. Sin embargo Canek no tuvo mayor problema en avanzar poco a poco con ayuda de un diccionario especializado y de su tutora Twilight. Pasaron toda la tarde estudiando uno de los libros. Su avance era lento pero constante. Setenta y cinco páginas fue el avance que hicieron en el primer tomo que constaba de más de dos mil páginas llenas de teoría mágica, conjuros, diagramas y símbolos, además de referencias historias y bibliográficas tanto de la familia real, como de otros miembros prominentes del ámbito arcano. Al finalizar la tarde se dispusieron a cenar, abandonando la biblioteca, mas antes de partir Canek había tomado prestado aquel grueso tomo para poder seguir indagando en sus páginas antes de dormir. Justo cuando pasaban por el distribuidor Celestia apreció con un par de sus fieles guardias. De inmediato tanto Twilight como Canek hicieron una profunda reverencia mientras Celestia se aproximaba hacia a ellos. La mirada de Celestia era un tanto diferente, cristalina y profunda.

-buenas noches, espero estén disfrutando su estancia en el palacio- dijo Celestia con la benévola voz que la caracterizaba.

-por su puesto su majestad, no hemos tenido carencia de ningún tipo gracias a sus atenciones.- Celestia dio un profundo bostezo mientras su cansada mirada llena de añoranza se clavaba en Canek.

-luce cansada su majestad, será mejor que nos retiremos para que pueda seguir su camino- dijo Canek al ver aquellos bellos ojos extenuados.

-descuida, es solo que los preparativos para la cena de gala me han tenido ocupada todo el día- comenzó a decir Celestia mientras sus parpados luchaban por no cerrarse –he tenido que postergar un poco la celebración debido a los eventos ocurridos, además el clima no parece ser el más "tranquilo" pese a estar cerca el fin del invierno. La cena será dentro de cinco días, espero poder contar con su presencia joven Canek así como con la de su compañero.

-con su debido respeto majestad, no creo que sea buena idea que yo esté presente ante miembros tan importantes. Además me temo que varios de ellos podrían no acostumbrarse a mí todavía.

-despreocúpate de los detalles, créeme que todo ira de maravilla, además ellos pasarán aquí seis días como invitados. Supongo que tendrán tiempo suficiente para conocerte mejor.

-¿estarán aquí seis días? Pensé que solo era una cena y nada más.

- tradicionalmente eran diez días, pero debido a los reajustes del itinerario se tuvo que reducir el tiempo de su estancia por primera vez en muchos años. Ellos permanecerán aquí hasta ver la transición por completo del invierno a la primavera para partir al día siguiente. El primer día hay una pequeña recepción donde se les da la bienvenida a los invitados. El último día se tiene la cena de gala, que es nuestro evento principal. A la mañana siguiente ellos regresaran a sus hogares.

-perdone mi ignorancia, pero ¿cuál es el fin de este evento?- preguntó Canek al ver la aparente inutilidad de un evento así, dejando ver tal evento como algo inútil.

-en apariencia parecería que es solo un evento frívolo de las altas esferas ¿verdad?, sin embargo durante la estancia de los diplomáticos de otras comarcas se aprovecha el tiempo para discutir, vaya la redundancia, asuntos diplomáticos- Celestia dio un gran y profundo bostezo de manera involuntaria.

-su majestad me temo que debo insistir en que vaya a descansar a sus aposentos, luce extenuada- dijo el humano con tono respetuoso.

-creo que tienes razón…- Celestia estaba a punto de despedirse cuando se percató del libro que portaba Canek bajo el brazo, que llevaba por título en el lomo "introducción a las artes arcanas: manual teórico-práctico"

-¡vaya! ¿Un humano aprendiendo magia?- dijo sorprendida Celestia

-me he visto muy interesado en lo que al tema refiere. En mi mundo no existe tal cosa como las artes arcanas ni mucho menos textos que expliquen hechizo de manera objetiva. En mi mundo solo hay leyendas y mitos muy distantes de la naturaleza real de la magia.

-¿pero qué caso tiene aprender algo que no podrás utilizar?-Celestia parecía curiosa al respecto, aunque con cierta malicia en sus palabras.

-es solo curiosidad su majestad, después de todo no tengo mucho que hacer durante mi estancia en el palacio- dijo Canek nuevamente con aquel tono tan respetuoso y casi ceremonioso.

-interesante…quizá un día de estos podría darte algunas lecciones- los ojos de Celestia se volvieron seductores mientras en el tono de su voz parecía esconderse una segunda intención muy bien disimulada, mas Canek pudo notar algo extraño en sus palabras. "¿me acaba de coquetear?...no, deben ser ideas mías" pensó Canek un tanto confuso -sería todo un honor su majestad- respondió el humano mientras hacia un reverencia.

Celestia continuó su camino mientras Canek y Twilight tomaban rumbos distintos. Al llegar a la habitación donde se alojaban Canek y Oscar, se toparon con la grata sorpresa de que la cena había sido servida y que todos les esperaban para cenar. En la mesa había un cesto con panecillos dulces de diferentes clases, en el centro dos pequeñas tartas de manzana acompañadas de una enorme jarra de espumoso y caliente chocolate con leche. Del otro lado de la mesa había una tetera llena de té de jazmín y unos emparedados de jalea de frambuesa.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con la escuelita?- bromeó Oscar quien tomó un emparedado de jalea para darle un enorme bocado.

-muy bien, ¿y a ti qué tal te ha ido con la hibernación?- respondió Canek mientras tomaba asiento entre Rarity y Fluttershy.

-¡excelente!, aunque no puedes culparme, todavía no estoy recuperado y todo el tiempo me siento algo extenuado…-

-deberías de esmerarte un poco más en mantenerte despierto mañana, al parecer hay alguien aquí que se muere por instruirte….y por interrogarte….-la palabras de Canek aludieron sin disimulo alguno a Twilight quien externó una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Oh si?- respondió Óscar al recordar que aún le debía una "entrevista" a la unicornio- supongo que tienes razón.

Durante la cena la conversación fue poca, exceptuando por Pinkie quien no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Oscar en cuanto a sus colores y sabores favoritos, entre otras cosas. Al finalizar la cena un grupo de mucamas arribó al lugar para recoger todo, inclusive el comedor provisional que utilizaban en cada comida. Mientras las yeguas de servicio realizaban su labor, Rarity se acercó a Canek con una petición en los cascos.

-Canek, ¿te gustaría acompañarme de compras mañana al medio día?- dijo la unicornio un tanto ruborizada. Canek no comprendía para que quería su compañía, después de todo siempre iba a acompañada de alguna de las otras ponis que pudiese ayudarle. Por otro lado le preocupaba llamar la atención.

-¡por supuesto que te podrá acompañar!- dijo Oscar apareciendo detrás de Canek mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro amistosamente.

-¿desde cuándo decides por otras personas?- protestó Canek. Rarity se sintió apenada con la respuesta del joven.

-si lo deseas puedo ir sola. Pensaba que te haría bien salir un poco del castillo de vez en cuando. Hay una cafetería excelente no muy lejos del palacio, además podrías visitar las tiendas que hay en la ciudad.

-¿acaso dejaras que esta bella dama pasee sola?- Rarity se sintió alagada con los comentarios de Oscar quien tenía la costumbre de ensalzar a las mujeres, sin importar si eran feas o bonitas, y al parecer no importaba tampoco que no fueran humanas.

-¿no te gustaría acompañarnos?- dijo Canek un poco sarcástico en un intento por arrastrarlo con él al paseo.

-me encantaría hacerle compañía a nuestra amiga, pero me temo que ya tengo una cita con Twilight para una cátedra de lectura y escritura, sin mencionar que la tengo que ayudar un poco con su investigación acerca de nuestra especie- Oscar era muy hábil para escabullirse en las conversaciones.

Finalmente Canek cedió a la petición de Rarity de buena gana, después de todo le pareció que tenían razón, un poco de aire fresco le caería bien.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Canek y Oscar estuvieran metidos en sus respectivas camas. La ventisca había arreciado un poco, resonando en los pasillos con su impresionante viento. Mientras tanto Canek daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, a diferencia de Oscar quien hacía tiempo se había quedado sumido en un profundo sueño. Dada la circunstancia encendió la lámpara que había a un costado de su cama, abrió el libro que había traído desde la biblioteca, y comenzó a leer poco a poco donde había dejado por última vez su lectura. Intentar entender el libro sin ayuda de Twilight, o de algún documento de referencia como un diccionario resultó ser bastante complicado, cada tema que avanzaba le resultaba complicado, mas no por esto se detuvo. Pronto llegó a un capitulo que fue sumamente de su atención, el cual hablaba sobre los símbolos mágicos y sus usos. En las páginas subsecuentes encontraría algunos ejemplos de dichos símbolos. Después de terminar el capítulo, comenzó con un tema nuevo que iba de la mano del anterior "círculos mágicos". A esta altura Canek ya estaba extenuado con la densa lectura que había tenido previamente, por esta razón se limitó a ojear el capítulo observando y embelesándose con la belleza de los círculos. Había sencillos, que estaban formados por uno o dos círculos concéntricos y algunas figuras geométricas en su interior intersecando los círculos, dentro de los espacios en blanco había algunos de los símbolos antes mencionados, también había unos más complejos formados por círculos y símbolos por doquier, inclusive con otros círculos más pequeños insertados dentro del circulo principal.

Al paso de unos minutos, sus ojos se cerraron sin darse cuenta cayendo en un profundo y pesado sueño. En este se veía en la primera fila de un teatro donde él era el único espectador. En el escenario se encontraba un hombre con una máscara de gas y vestido con un traje contra ataques químicos similar al usado en viejas guerras, estaba hecha de una especie de lona vieja color arena, un par de guantes completaban el conjunto escondiendo por completo la identidad de aquella persona. Este hombre hizo una reverencia y con un gesto de sus manos anuncio la llegada de otro actor. A la duela del escenario llegó otro hombre el cual poseía un velo en la cabeza y un traje de gala sumamente elegante, en su cintura se ataba la funda de una espada, la cual desenvaino después de hacer una reverencia a Canek. El hombre de la máscara de gas comenzó a luchar contra el hombre elegante, mas sin embargo todos sus golpes eran bloqueados por la hábil esgrima de su adversario, el cual se dedicó a bloquearlo con la empuñadura del arma, jugando con su víctima sin darle un corte fatal, ni siquiera haciéndole el más mínimo rasguño con la hoja de la espada. Cuando finalmente el hombre de la máscara de gas terminó arrodillado, vencido por el cansancio y por la golpiza del esgrimista, recibió finalmente la fatal estocada por la espalda. Entonces se escuchó un sonido similar al de un costal desgarrándose. De la espalda del herido brotó un denso gas rojizo que pronto se tornó de color blanco. Entonces el espadachín comenzó a asfixiarse con los vapores mientras angustiado se apretaba el cuello desesperado por oxígeno, víctima de la asfixia. Finalmente el hombre elegante caía al suelo y quedaba inmóvil sin respirar, mientras que del hombre con la máscara de gas solo había quedado su traje y su máscara, como si el interior hubiese desaparecido por arte de magia. Canek había sido espectador de una batalla donde no había ganador, si no solo muerte. Súbitamente el rojo telón se cerró y las luces se apagaron al tiempo que el aplauso de una multitud inexistente resonó en todo el lugar. Momentos más tarde quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral y su vista quedo reducida a la negrura de un limbo en el que nadaba sin rumbo.

Aquella mañana el frio era insoportable, el sol apneas comenzaba a asomarse en la lejanía, el viento era suave y congelador, ni siquiera las aves parecían tener ánimos de salir a llenar el aire con sus bellas melodías. Los parpados de Canek se abrieron con el sol que entraba por la ventana. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y cansado debido al peso del libro que había descansado sobre su vientre toda la noche. Cerró el libro y se incorporó de inmediato. Se puso los pantalones y se cubrió con los gruesos cobertores. Sabía que no tardarían en llegar nuevamente aquellos médicos a darles el tratamiento correspondiente. Canek comenzó a leer nuevamente el libro, poniéndolo cómodamente sobre sus piernas, más el gusto no le duró más de media hora, pues tal como había predicho, un grupo de doctores y enfermeras arribaron a la habitación. Oscar seguía sumido en su sueño cuando estos llegaron, haciendo que la misma enfermera del día anterior lo sacara del mundo de Morfeo con una suave sacudida de hombro.

-¡buenos días!- dijo con nerviosismo al ver que el primer rostro que veía era el de aquella estricta pony.

-¿acaso hoy no tiene ganas de fumar?- dijo con sarcasmo mientras Oscar la miraba con cierta inocencia- ¿acaso los esconde para después?- dijo la pony mientras levantaba la almohada, mas esta vez no había nada.

-he aprendido mi lección…-dijo Oscar- la enfermera miró complacida la actitud del humano. Comenzó a realizar los cambios de vendas y limpieza de heridas, aunque ya no había mucho que curar, ambos humanos pronto dejarían de necesitar atención médica.

Los médicos les hicieron unas preguntas de rutinas y comenzaron el tratamiento.

-parece que este será el último tratamiento regenerativo para usted- dijo el médico que atendía a Canek mientras su aura se disipaba en el aire.

-me gustaría decir lo mismo de usted, pero creo que aún le quedan dos o tres sesiones más- dijo el otro médico mientras seguía trabajando arduamente en sanar la pierna de Oscar.

Casi al mismo tiempo una enfermera preparaba una jeringuilla de cristal con una aguja larga y gruesa. Había tres frasquillos con tapones de goma sellados y con etiquetas ilegibles a sus ojos. La enfermera atravesaba los sellos de goma con la aguja para extraer cuidadosamente dosis muy específicas de cada uno de los frascos. La sustancia en el interior de la jeringa comenzó a cambiar de color conforme se mezclaba con las sustancias de cada frasco hasta que adquirió un color azulado translucido. Un momento después la aguja apuntaba directo a la pierna que todavía conservaba sana.

-he escuchado que los analgésicos que le han administrado hasta ahora no han sido del todo útiles- dijo el médico con una mirada maliciosa. Oscar lo vio con seriedad y afirmo con la cabeza -he recibido una orden de la princesa para administrarle lo que fuese necesario para quitar su dolor.

Oscar comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por la actitud del poni, sin mencionar que se le hacía un poco extraño el que un analgésico necesitara una preparación tan peculiar como la que acababa de ver.

-esto puede que duela un poco, pero ya verá que se le pasará pronto- dijo el médico para después hacerle un gesto con su casco a la enfermera para que procediera con la inyección. La aguja penetró en lo profundo del musculo de Oscar causándole gran incomodidad y dolor -sea fuerte- decía el médico con firmeza, sin embargo lo peor estaba por venir.

La enfermera administró lentamente el viscoso fármaco. Pronto Oscar sintió como si su pierna hubiese sido bañada en brea hirviendo. En un impulso involuntario intento alejar su pierna, mas esta ya no respondía en absoluto presa del entumecimiento que pronto comenzó a taladrarle hasta el hueso.

-¡grandísimo cabrón! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!...¡rayos!... ¡esto duele como el infierno mismo!... ¡hijo de puta!...

Oscar sentía que perdería la conciencia. La enfermera retiró velozmente la jeringa haciendo que una gota de sangre brotara.

-resista solo un poco más- dijo el médico con seguridad. Este dejo de sanar por un instante la pierna en la que tenía la herida de bala para concentrarse ahora en la otra. Su aura cubrió la zona donde la jeringa había administrado el medicamento, poco a poco el aura comenzó a expandirse subiendo por su pierna hasta llegar a sus muslos, de ahí al tórax, y de ahí hacia las extremidades. Oscar sintió casi de inmediato que el ardor había sido reducido a una sensación de calidez que pronto desapareció, y junto con ella el dolor de todas las heridas habían sido reducidas a su mínima expresión, su cabeza se sintió ligera y su cuerpo relajado.

-parece que ya he terminado- dijo el médico mientras sonreía –me disculpo por lo que acabas de sufrir, pero es la mejor medicina contra las dolencias que padeces.

-¡maldición!, ¡creo que una amputación sin anestesia dolería menos!- protestó Oscar.

-de verdad que los humanos son fuertes, un pony regular hubiera sucumbido al dolor, por esa misma razón pocas veces es utilizado este fármaco, pero sin duda es lo mejor que existe al día de hoy.

-venga Oscar, no seas un llorón y discúlpate con el doctor por tu vocabulario- Oscar lo miró con molestia pero finalmente acepto su consejo.

-…lo siento… no era mi intención decir semejantes cosas- dijo Oscar con tono forzado.

-no se preocupe, no esperaría menos de alguien a quien le administrase ese fármaco.

-¿y cuándo será la siguiente aplicación?- Oscar parecía preocupado de experimentar nuevamente aquella pesadilla.

-descuide, esta es la única aplicación, es una especie de "analgésico de efecto prolongado", durara lo suficiente hasta que sane, por fortuna para usted no necesitara una nueva aplicación- Oscar de verdad se sintió aliviado al escuchar esto –más debo advertirle, el que no sienta dolor no quiere decir que no tenga las lesiones, debe ser cuidadoso con sus pasos, aun necesitara de alguien que le ayude a caminar, ¿queda claro?- Oscar asintió con la cabeza mientras la enfermera atendía las heridas menores de su cuerpo.

Al completar los tratamientos todo el equipo médico abandonó el lugar no sin antes despedirse, dejando solos a los humanos por un momento.

-de verdad que esa enfermera y la medicina de este lugar me da pánico- dijo con su alegre voz Oscar, al mismo tiempo levantaba una de sus botas y la ponía de cabeza, la sacudió sobre la cama hasta que del interior de la bota salió una cajetilla de cigarrillos y una pequeña caja de fósforos.

-pensé que habías dicho que habías aprendido tu lección.

-y sí que lo hice, aprendí la lección… debo ocultar mejor mi tabaco- contestó Oscar para después dar una carcajada mientras encendía un fosforo mientras Canek lo veía con desaprobación -no me mires así, después de lo que me paso creo que merezco uno o dos de estos amiguitos- un cigarrillo se paseó entre sus dedos para después ser encendido. Tras dar una bocanada de humo Oscar se dispuso a vestirse.

Ambos humanos se alistaron esperando el desayuno así como a sus "guardianas". No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Twilight y sus amigas arribaran al lugar seguidas después de las mucamas encargadas de servirles el desayuno, el cual no tardo en estar listo sobre su mesa. Mientras comían discutían, como era costumbre, los asuntos del día, mas sin embargo a Oscar le aburrían un poco las actividades que se le habían destinado, por lo cual preferiría dormir todo el día, sin embargo lo que no sabía es que se pasaría la mayor parte del día con Twilight estudiando su lenguaje y ayudándola un poco con su investigación.

Después del desayuno Canek y Dash tuvieron su respectiva sesión de ejercicio para después ser llevado de manera "voluntaria" a tomar un baño, por fortuna esta vez lo hizo solo y sin ayuda de nadie. Finalmente Rarity le llevó ropa limpia. Unos gruesos calcetines, un cómodo pantalón negro, una camisa de un color verde olivo y la bufanda que la pequeña Sweetie Belle había tejido tan esmeradamente para él. A la salida del baño lo esperaba Rarity con un manto blanco con sublimes y discretos detalles bordados con hilos purpuras y azules.

-¿listo para salir?- preguntó Rarity a lo que Canek respondió afirmativamente con un gesto de su cabeza.

Había comenzado a nevar cuando Canek y Rarity abandonaron los muros del castillo. Salieron con rumbo a las zonas donde la alta sociedad solía tomar el almuerzo o bien hacer compras.

-¡te va a encantar la zona comercial de Canterlot! Es tan refinada y hermosa, llena de aparadores con las mejores ropas y productos de toda Equestria, sin mencionar que los ponis que se reúnen ahí son de los más elegantes y distinguidos.

-a decir verdad, no me interesa mucho el mezclarme con la burguesía-dijo secamente Canek.

-lo siento…si gustas podemos regresar al castillo, solo quería que tuvieras un día más divertido- dijo Rarity desanimada mientras se detenía en medio de la nieve.

-descuida, estaré bien, además tengo curiosidad en probar la comida que se sirve en ese lugar- mintió Canek para hacerla sentir mejor. Aunque en ese momento un pensamiento fugaz se vino a la mente del humano "no tengo ni un solo centavo". Sin embargo Rarity respondería a este pensamiento cual si le hubiese leído la mente.

-¡oh! Casi lo olvido, un guardia me entregó esto mientras tomabas tu baño- debajo de su manto salió una pequeña bolsa atiborrada por cuarenta monedas doradas –parece que se te ha pagado por anticipado tu colaboración en la investigación de Twilight- Canek tomó la pequeña bolsa de una tela café y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

-creo que ahora no tienes excusa para acompañarme de compras, quizás podrías invitarme a tomar el almuerzo- bromeó la presuntuosa poni mientras Canek no podía imaginar cómo es que tenía hambre si hace poco habían comido.

Mientras se adentraron se adentraron en la zona comercial un aire extraño llenó las calles de Canterlot.

-¿es normal que no haya nadie?- preguntó Canek mientras observaba las calles desoladas y los negocios cerrados.

-¿pero qué sucede aquí? ¿A dónde ha ido todo el mundo?-exclamó Rarity al ver la extraña escena. Lo que antes era un bullicioso lugar ahora era un desierto.

De pronto vieron cruzar la calle a un pony a toda prisa. Ambos se acercaron a preguntarle a que se debía la ausencia de ponis en el lugar, más en cuanto los vio corrió con mayor velocidad hasta llegar a la puerta de un negocio, ahí fue recibido por otros dos ponis de galante vestimenta que abrieron apresuradamente la puerta, después de que entrase el elegante semental cerraron la puerta velozmente.

-¡pero qué grosero! ¡¿Quién se cree para ignorarnos y dejarnos hablando?!- gritó Rarity con indignación.

En ese momento una piedra surcó el aire y fue a parar directamente contra la cien de Canek quien se desplomó levemente aturdido. Al mismo tiempo desenfundo inconscientemente la daga que descansaba en su cintura y la colocó delante de si a manera defensiva.

-¡maldito! ¡Vengare a mi padre!-escuchó una vocecilla a un costado de él. Cuando levantó la mirada, pudo ver a un pequeño potrillo que levantaba otra piedra con su magia.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Aléjate de él- gritó una segunda voz más madura. Al parecer se trataba de la madre que salía de uno de los locales para jalarle al interior del edificio.

Mientras tanto un grupo de cinco piedras cayeron por el otro costado sin que Canek pudiese hacer nada para evitar que lo impactaran con gran puntería en su cuerpo. Al girar su vista, pudieron ver una pequeña turba formada por potrillos y ponis de una aparente clase media-alta.

-¡¿pero que creen que hacen?! ¡Salvajes!- gritó Rarity- ¡él no les ha hecho nada!

-¡dile eso a mi padre!- gritó una pequeña yegua quien levantaba una piedra con su magia – ¡ese monstruo casi lo mata!

-¡mi esposo no ha regresado!- gritó una yegua de edad adulta.

-¡mi hijo tampoco!- gritó un potro alado con el ceño fruncido.

-¡mi hermano debió haber llegado ayer! ¡Y tú le rompiste los dientes ahora yo te los romperé a ti!- gritó otro potrillo mayor.

Una a una fueron lanzando otras piedras las cuales Canek logró bloquear con su antebrazo con éxito, sin embargo una de las piedras fue a parar directamente a uno de los ojos de Rarity quien cayó derribada por el impacto. La nieve se tiño de rojo mientras Rarity se retorcía de dolor en la blanca nieve llorando desconsolada. Canek al ver esto sintió como si algo en su interior se hubiese roto. Su mirada se volvió afilada y carente de expresión al igual que todo su rostro, inmediatamente cuando otra piedra estaba a punto de impactar a la desvalida unicornio Canek se interpuso recibiendo con el pecho la piedra, pese a esto ninguna expresión de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

Las pedradas no cesaron, sin embargo la mayoría de las piedras fueron bloqueadas por los brazos de Canek, y solo algunas impactaron en su abdomen. El humano dio un paso con decisión mientras su mirada colérica se clavaba en lo más profundo del alma de cada uno de los que ahí los agredían. El temor los invadió al ver como el joven blandía la ponzoñosa daga.

-¡quien quiera hacerle daño de nuevo a la señorita Rarity que dé un paso y enfrente mi acero!- ningún pony tuvo el coraje de dar el paso, por el contrario las piedras cesaron y se dispersaron con gran velocidad al ver a unos guardias aproximarse quienes se avanzaron contra Canek al verlo con su arma empuñada y con Rarity a sus pies sangrando.

-¿se encuentran bien?- dijo uno de los guardias mientras se acercaba a Rarity.

-no es lo que parece, una turba intento atacarla y me vi forzado a exponer mi acero para defenderla- dijo Canek al pensar que nuevamente se había metido en un malentendido, mas no era así esta vez.

-así es…- dijo entre sollozos Rarity mientras uno de sus ojos se comenzaba a cerrar por la inflamación de los parpados sumado al sangrado de la ceja que le coronaba.

-parece que el capitán tenía razón- dijo uno de los soldados mientras con ayuda de Canek ayudaban a Rarity a ponerse de pie.

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó el humano

-a esto…- dijo el otro guardia mientras le extendía un periódico local.

En el periódico había un relato muy detallado sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche horrible, en este se relataba como un solo "dos cascos" había derrotado a un pelotón y casi asesinaba a su majestad. Inclusive había una ilustración donde lo plasmaban como un horrendo ser con afilados colmillos y enormes garras, y una mirada en blanco. Por si fuera poco se sugería no acercarse demasiado al palacio por seguridad así como también había una lista incompleta de los guardias que se encontraban "incapacitados".

-este periódico fue repartido en toda Canterlot esta mañana, apenas el capitán Shining lo leyó nos ordenó buscarlos y vigilarlos.

-será mejor que regresemos, la señorita Rarity necesita atención médica- indico Canek preocupado.

Durante el camino de regreso se toparon con varios reporteros que los abordaron con cientos de destellos de sus cámaras mientras hacían preguntas a las que nadie contestaba. Los guardias se encargaron de mantenerlos a raya mientras Canek le daba ánimos a Rarity de seguir, enceguecida de uno de sus ojos. Cuando llegaron al palacio los guardias corrieron por ayuda que no tardó en llegar. Los médicos la llevaron a su habitación donde se le limpio la herida y se le colocaron un par de pequeñas puntadas sobre la ceja, así como unos des inflamatorios para combatir la hinchazón del parpado. Canek no se despegó ni un momento de su lado sintiendo un tremendo remordimiento y culpa. Las demás ponis estaban presentes junto con el joven mientras veían a su amiga sobre su cama aun en shock por lo sucedido mientras este les explicaba lo sucedido. Por su parte Canek sentía un leve dolor en el cuerpo por los impactos de las piedras, pero nada que necesitase atención médica. En ese momento Celestia entró en la habitación resguardada por los dos soldados que habían ido en su búsqueda.

-¡esto es realmente inaceptable!- exclamó indignada Celestia al ver a una de las guardianas con el rostro parcialmente vendado- la guardia me ha puesto al tanto sobre lo de la publicación en el periódico.

-¿Cómo es posible que se hayan enterado?- cuestionó Canek quien se emplazaba a un costado de Rarity quien no paraba de sollozar.

-un reportero logró convencer, a uno de nuestros guardias nuevos en el cargo, de ir a beber con él. El guardia había quedado tan perturbado por lo que había presenciado en el castillo que aceptó. Cuando el guardia estuvo lo suficientemente ebrio, el reportero logró obtener toda la información. El mismo confesó su error y ha sido regresado a la academia para templarse.

-pero Canek es inocente, él no tenía control sobre sus actos- señaló Dash mientras veía con dolor el estado de su compañera y las acusaciones hacia su amigo. Los guardias que acompañaban a Celestia quedaron sorprendidos ante esta declaración que nadie más conocía hasta ese momento, pese a esto sus rostros impasibles se mantuvieron con una seria expresión.

-lo sé…ya me encargaré de arreglar este asunto. Por desgracia la reunión con los diplomáticos es dentro de un par de días y todavía hay muchos asuntos que demandan mi atención.

-descuide su majestad, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Rarity- dijo Fluttershy al ver cierta preocupación en el rostro de su majestad.

Celestia asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba con desaliento la herida de su invitada. Cuando se cercioró de que no corría peligro, abandonó la habitación acompañada de sus fieles guardianes -traigan ante mí al periodista y editor del periódico, necesito tener una charla con esos dos- dijo Celestia a sus soldados mientras su ceño se fruncía con aplomo.

-como ordene su majestad- respondieron ambos guardias. En cuanto dejaron a Celestia en custodia de otros miembros de la guardia real. Salieron en busca de los ponis que su majestad les había encomendado.

Mientras tanto Canek y Rarity habían quedado solos en la habitación a petición del mismo Canek, quien les había pedido unos minutos a solas con Rarity. Tomó un banquillo y se sentó a un costado de la cama de Rarity quien lo veía con una mirada cristalizada.

-¿acaso piensas disculparte de nuevo?- dijo Rarity entre sollozos. Sin duda Canek quedó desarmado con estas palabras, respondiendo afirmativamente con su silencio y con una mirada baja.

-no pensé que mi presencia fuera a causar semejante conmoción, y mucho menos que alguien fuese a salir lastimado.

-creo que si no te hubiera hecho acompañarme nada de esto hubiera sucedido- dijo Rarity mientras intentaba detener el flujo de lágrimas que se apelmazaban aun en su mirada- aun así debería de agradecer el que me hayas protegido.

-solo hice lo que un amigo debería de hacer…- respondió Canek, quien sin darse cuenta había comenzado a mostrar síntomas de aquella humanidad que volvía a surgir dentro de él.

El silencio broto entre los dos mientras las miradas esquivas luchaban por no encontrarse.

-creo que es mejor que descanses un poco, te veré por la noche- dijo finalmente el joven sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Había pedido estar a solas con ella para disculparse, mas esto no fue posible debido a la perspicacia de la unicornio que se le adelanto.

Durante el resto de la tarde Canek se recluyó en la biblioteca junto con Twilight estudiando aquellos gruesos libros en un intento por escaparse momentáneamente de la realidad. El que la gente lo odiara no era un problema para él, pero si el que un compañero resultara herido por su culpa.

Mientras Canek avanzaba en sus estudios este descubrió el fino arte de la conjuración, sin mencionar que en un principio era sumamente complicado para él. Inclusive recitó en voz baja un conjuro básico y sencillo, así como también dibujó diferentes círculos mágicos intentando utilizarlos siguiendo las instrucciones de los manuales, mas nada de esto funciono en lo más mínimo. Pese a sentirse tonto ante sus fracasos, no dejaba de fantasear con lo que podría llegar a hacer si llegase a lograr utilizar dicho poder. En una ocasión Twilight lo escuchó recitar los conjuros mientras posaba sus manos sobre un pergamino con símbolos.

-no pasara nada por más que lo intentes- dijo un poco apenada Twilight al ver el patético intento de Canek quien de inmediato se sonrojó y alejó sus manos del pergamino.

-lo siento, yo solo…

-permíteme ver que intentabas hacer- lo interrumpió Twilight mientras leía en silencio el conjuro. Después de un instante cerró los ojos, su cuerno comenzó a brillar envolviendo con su aura una pequeña parte de la mesa de madera, sobre la cual se grabó el círculo que había en el pergamino de Canek a manera de relieve. De este, un delgado tallo comenzó a brotar y cuando alcanzó unos veinte centímetros de alto, brotó una rosa de rojos pétalos, esta se marchitó en cuestión de segundos para después secarse y reducirse a polvo que se perdería de vista, y junto con el polvo, el relieve desapareció de la mesa.

-una bella ilusión- dijo Twilight sorprendida, mas Canek quedó en silencio con frustración en su mirada.

-creo que tienen razón, solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo- Canek se levantó de golpe, tomo la daga que generalmente colocaba sobre la mesa para que no le estorbase con el respaldo de la silla, se cubrió con su manto, se cubrió el rostro con la bufanda y abandonó la biblioteca lleno de una rabia ahogada.

Twilight desistió de animarlo, había aprendido de sus últimos tropiezos con Canek que era mejor dejarlo un momento a solas. Sin embargo Twilight aún estaba impresionada por la belleza de semejante ilusión. Inmediatamente comenzó a explorar el libro que habían venido estudiando, así como otros dos gruesos tomos que reposaban sobre la mesa que Canek solía usar. En ellos se hablaba de diferentes temas, desde las ilusiones mágicas, hasta hechizos complejos de transmutación de substancias. Sin embargo el que más le llamó la atención fue un viejo tomo que hablaba sobre los círculos mágicos, constituciones, características, historia, etc. en este había un sin fin de instrucciones y ejemplos de círculos y símbolos. Sin duda este conocimiento era muy viejo y había caído en desuso debido a que los unicornios dejaron de depender círculos impreso para realizar sus convocaciones con el paso del tiempo, cuando aún no se dominaba del todo la magia, mucho tiempo atrás. Twilight buscó y buscó el circulo que Canek había dejado impreso sobre el papiro que se extendía a un costado de los libros, sin embargo, por más que buscó no encontró nada similar. "No puede ser… ¿acaso él lo creó?" pensó la violácea unicornio mientras veía con incredulidad aquel papiro.

Mientras tanto, Canek se dirigió a uno de los pocos lugares donde se sentía más tranquilo, al cobertizo donde la carne reposaba a la espera de ser devorada por él. Su caminata por los pasillos no pasó inadvertida por los guardias que lo veían con ojos diferentes a los de días pasados. La ansiedad y cierta desconfianza aún se percibían en sus ojos, mas sus cuerpos lucían más relajados ante su presencia. Conforme se acercaba al patio del castillo donde estaba el cobertizo un olor conocido le golpeó la nariz. En cuanto cruzó el umbral del grueso portón de madera pudo ver a su amigo recargado sobre el muro a un costado de la puerta. El humo del tabaco le acariciaba el rostro, mezclándose con el hálito del joven que se dibujaba en el aire. Cuando este vio a Canek sus labios externaron una sonrisa sin dejar de sostener el cigarrillo.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí? no luces del todo bien- dijo con tono socarrón -¿acaso una de esas yeguas rechazo tus insinuaciones?- Oscar sin duda gozaba de la jerga y la broma pese a que Canek lo veía sin expresión alguna –venga Canek, quizá un cigarrillo te venga bien- dijo Oscar extendiéndole la cajetilla con un cigarro sobresaliendo de ella - ¿pero qué digo? Si tu jamás fum…- Oscar quedó sorprendido al ver que Canek estiraba la mano para aceptar el ofrecimiento de su amigo.

-¿tienes fuego?- el joven de ojos inexpresivos se descubrió el rostro para después colocarse el tabaco en su boca.

-por supuesto…- Oscar quedó muy extrañado. Canek siempre despreciaba su amado tabaco, inclusive solo podía recordar una única ocasión donde habían compartido el humo. Acercó un fosforo encendido a su amigo mientras este aspiraba con fuerza, sin embargo una tos seca no se hizo esperar de su parte.

-¿puedo saber a qué debo el honor de que fumes a mi lado?- dijo Oscar viendo la torpeza de su amigo en dicha labor.

-hacía tiempo que no lo hacía…solo quería recordar viejos tiempo…

-¿tú quieres recordar viejos tiempos?- dijo con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras -Quizá puedas engañar a los caballitos de por aquí, pero a mí no. La última vez que te vi fumar estábamos a punto de arrasar un poblado pequeño, tú estabas preocupado hasta el grado de que me pediste un cigarrillo- Canek quedó en silencio mientras daba otra fumada, esta vez con más devoción y sin tos alguna –algo debe de angustiarte bastante para que lo hagas ahora.

-¿es que acaso no puedo disfrutar de un buen tabaco en compañía de un buen amigo?- respondió Canek mientras su emociones se ocultaban como bien sabía hacerlo, mas Oscar podía ver a través de esta "mascara".

"será mejor que lo deje así, por más que intente no me dirá nada… seguramente debe de estarse culpando por lo que le paso a esa yegua…" pensó Oscar quien se había enterado rápidamente de lo sucedido por el alboroto que hubo entre la servidumbre del castillo, al parecer los rumores corrían con gran velocidad dentro de los muros del palacio. Mientras veía con cierta preocupación la mirada distante de Canek que reflejaba su ansiedad levemente.

Cuando Canek terminó se dispuso a ir al cobertizo en compañía de Oscar. Ahí recogieron la carne que se había completado de secar, recolectándola en un pequeño saco de tela que había en el lugar, no sin antes comer un par y charlar un poco respecto a la situación que tenían en manos, mas solo divagaban evitando un silencio incómodo. Cuando regresaron a la habitación los esperaban las chicas para tomar la cena. Todas parecían serias por lo que había sucedido con Rarity, quien tenía su mirada desanimada acompañada de un ojo levemente morado y un delgado vendaje cubriendo su ceja.

Twilight estaba preocupada por la situación tan complicada que se había desarrollado aquel día, sin mencionar que la noticia se había difundido por toda Equestria como fuego en un polvorín. En todas las provincias se desconfiaba del humano. Inclusive en Ponyville había comenzado a surgir una duda respecto a la reputación del humano, más la mayoría de los lugareños no podían creer semejante noticia. Después de todo ellos habían convivido con el humano y habían visto sus acciones. Ellos sin duda sabían que algo en aquella noticia no estaba bien, por desgracias el resto de las provincias, particularmente Canterlot, no pensaban de la misma manera. Sin embargo, otra de las cuestiones que inquietaba a Twilight era la obsesión de Canek por la magia, así como su descubrimiento sobre el papiro. Pese a sus inquietudes prefirió mantener este asunto en un perfil bajo hasta que surgiera una mejor ocasión para tocar el tema.

Al terminar la cena Canek decidió dar un paseo por el palacio, mientras que los demás se preparaban para dormir. El sol hacía tiempo que se había ocultado y los vitrales reflejaban las luces de los candelabros que aún estaban encendidos. Un suave viento soplaba aquella noche y el cielo estaba despejado. No habría ventisca aquella noche para variar. Todos en Canterlot pensaban que los pegasos finalmente habían conseguido ahuyentar a esas tercas nubes, mas estas se habían disipado por si mismas tras un viento inquietante.

Sus pasos no hacían mucho ruido, por lo que pasó inadvertido para muchos guardias envuelto en aquel "pellejo negro" que se aferraba a la silueta de su cuerpo. La cálida bufanda descansaba sobre su cuello y no sobre su rostro como acostumbraba, permitiéndole percibir los aromas del castillo. Durante su paseo pudo ver los avances de los preparativos para recibir a los distinguidos invitados de su majestad. Largos estandartes estampados con un sinfín de motivos reales adornaban el distribuidor principal, así como una alfombra de azules relieves entrelazados con símbolos alusivos al invierno y a la primavera, los cuales se fundían en un sutil equilibrio. Sus pasos pronto lo llevaron al salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción de los invitados. La puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que decidió echar un vistazo, después de todo, aún no había terminado de conocer el imponente castillo. Este salón en particular era esplendido. Una serie de ventanales permitían ver el jardín principal del palacio, el cual estaba soberbiamente cuidado y adornado con arbustos que habían sido podados con diferentes figuras. El piso de mármol había sido pulido con esmero, las paredes habían sido adornadas con cortinas rojas aterciopeladas y listones verdes bordados con hilos dorados y unas largas mesas cubiertas con blancos manteles se extendían en la parte central del salón.

Mientras caminaba a un costado de estas mesas, aprovechó para deslizar su mano sobre la tela de los manteles sintiendo su suave textura. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue algo que también le trajo gratos recuerdos, un bello piano de media cola. Su negra madera relucía con los candelabros que aun alumbraban con su agonizante luz. La existencia de este instrumento le pareció extraña, sin embargo no le dio importancia. Se sentó sobre el banquillo y levantó suavemente la tapa del teclado, colocó las manos sobre este y dio un suave respiro mientras recordaba aquellas lecciones que su padre le solía dar cuando era pequeño. Inclusive en el ejército tenía acceso a este tipo de actividades, después de todo había tenido muchos privilegios al pertenecer a la unidad militar que tanto despreciaba y de la que en algún momento llego a estar orgulloso. Sus manos acariciaron el teclado sintiendo la suavidad de sus teclas. Nunca había sido un buen músico, mucho menos un prodigio, sin embargo había logrado aprender una melodía que le recordaba a su padre, pues esta era su pieza favorita. Sus manos se deslizaron con torpeza mientras interpretaba el nocturno opus 9, número 1, de Federic Chopin. Una interpretación tosca y llena de defectos comenzó a sonar en salón mientras sus dedos hacían un esfuerzo monumental por recordar una digitación que hacía mucho que no realizaban, haciendo que la melodía sonara lentamente y con pausas intermedias a manera de muletillas. Pese a los problemas que sus manos y memoria presentaban, logró interpretar un par de minutos de aquella bella melodía con sus burdos tecleos, recuerdo de su juventud e infancia, que invadió con sus cálidas notas los oídos de alguien que le observaba a la distancia.

Pronto la canción se detuvo súbitamente. Canek jamás había logrado completar aquella pieza, nunca había tenido tiempo ni habilidad suficiente para lograrlo. Aquel fragmento era lo único que había logrado sobrevivir a tantos años, y sería lo único que lograría tocar en aquel complejo instrumento que había ante él. Sus manos quedaron postradas sobre el teclado mientras una expresión de tranquilidad se plasmaba en su rostro. Canek repitió nuevamente el único fragmento que se alojaba en su memoria, alrededor de seis veces, con tiempo cada vez más suaves y lentos, como si quisiese exprimir de aquellos sonidos los recuerdos que le reconfortaban tanto, recuerdos donde su padre tocaba aquella canción por las noches mientras su madre se sentaba con Canek en su regazo hasta que perdía la conciencia. Aquellos recuerdos eran apenas unas pinceladas del mural de aquellos recuerdos que se habían perdido con los años, pinceladas que iban cargadas de emociones más que de imágenes. Después de sentirse satisfecho y con sueño, bajó suavemente la tapa del teclado, devolvió el banquillo a su lugar y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

Grande fue la sorpresa del joven al ver que en el pórtico de la puerta se encontraba Celestia con una cálida mirada posada sobre él. Canek inmediatamente hizo una reverencia sobre una de sus rodillas y ahí permaneció hasta que la magna princesa se acercó lo suficiente para pedirle que se pusiera de pie.

-lo lamento su majestad, no era mi intención despertarla, es solo que no podía conciliar el sueño- dijo Canek sin saber que Celestia se encontraba tomando una caminata nocturna cuando escuchó la melodía en la distancia, resonando con suavidad entre los pasillos.

El humano había quedado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y en la melodía, que ni siquiera se percató del sonido leve sonido del tintineo de las armaduras de los guardias que resguardaban a su majestad. Estos se habían apostado a cada costado de la puerta sobre el pasillo, quedando fuera de la vista de Canek.

-no sabía que supieras tocar el piano. Mucho menos que los humanos pudieran tocarlo con sus…

-dedos…-completo Canek al ver la confusión en su rostro.

-lo siento, aun no estoy muy familiarizada con ustedes los humanos.

-descuide su majestad- respondió el humano mientras en un gesto involuntario deslizó sus dedos sobre la bufanda que descansaba sobre su cuello para intentar cubrir su rostro.

-no lo hagas por favor- dijo Celestia al ver las intenciones de Canek quien se quedó quieto al escuchar la petición –permíteme observar tu rostro un poco más.

-como usted ordene su majestad- Canek se había vuelto sumiso con aquella imponente yegua que examinaba cada detalle de su rostro. Sus hermosos ojos se fijaron entonces sobre los del humano. Canek no sabía de qué manera reaccionar, así que se quedó quieto cual estatua, sin la más mínima expresión en el rostro, cosa que incomodaba siempre a los que le rodeaban, y era precisamente esto la razón por la que no le gustaba mostrar su rostro en público.

-Canek ¿podrías responderme algo?

-lo que usted desee.

-¿recuerdas algo de aquella noche?-dijo la princesa aludiendo a los hechos violentos de la fatídica noche.

-me temo que no su majestad, mis recuerdos son escasos, por no decir que nulos.

-¿en verdad?- Celestia sentía un poco de alivio al escuchar la respuesta del joven.

Después de un silencio Canek dijo -solo hay una cosa. Por alguna extraña razón se me viene a la mente el olor de la canela cuando intento recordar lo que pasó aquella noche.

Celestia sintió un pequeño escalofrió -ya veo…creo que es mejor que regreses a tu habitación a descansar. Mañana le pediré a Rarity, si es que se siente de mejor estado, que comience a prepararles algunos trajes de gala a ti y al señor Oscar para la recepción de los diplomáticos.

-su majestad, no creo que sea buena idea.

-ellos deben de desengañarse con sus propios ojos, sería peor dormir en un castillo donde habita una bestia desconocida, que dormir en el mismo castillo conociendo al humano que habita en el ¿entiende a lo que me refiero?- ciertamente Canek no entendía muy bien. Nunca había sido bueno para los asuntos diplomáticos, eso era el campo de Oscar, pero prefirió confiar en aquella sabia soberana.

-como usted ordene su majestad.

-por cierto, aún no he olvidado las lecciones de magia que he prometido darle- dijo Celestia con un tono amistoso y cálido, como era costumbre en su voz.

-será todo un honor su majestad- dicho esto Canek se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

Mientras Celestia seguía pensando en cómo revelarle aquel secreto que tenía más de cuatro mil años. "Quizá esta semana sea la más indicada. Espero que sea muy compresivo y soporte lo que tengo que decirle" se dijo mientras veía como Canek abandonaba en silencio la habitación.

Canek caminó hacia su habitación mientras el sopor comenzaba a invadir sus parpados. Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con su amigo profundamente dormido y con la tenue luz de un candelabro que velaba por su llegada. Se desnudó parcialmente y se metió entre las sabanas de la cama. La sensación de las suaves telas no tardaron en relajar al humano para después inducirlo a un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Canek fue recibido por la rutina que poco a poco comenzaba a tener forma nuevamente. Los médicos arribaron al cuarto para hacer algunas revisiones y curaciones menores en ambos humanos. El desayuno estuvo compuesto de tostadas con jalea, fruta acompañad de té y café. Por alguna razón Canek no tenía apetito, se sentía un poco extenuado y su boca estaba un poco reseca. Solo bebió una taza de café y una tostada. No se sentía de humor para hacer ejercicio aquel día, por lo que se tuvo que suspender la sesión de "entrenamiento". Dash por su parte se decepcionó de esta decisión, pero al ver el rostro extenuado del joven no pudo culparlo. Gran parte de la mañana Canek decidió tomar una siesta esperando encontrarse mejor para cuando despertara. Por su parte Oscar se dirigió a la biblioteca donde Twilight lo instruiría en la escritura y lectura de su idioma. Al igual que Canek, Oscar no tuvo mucho problema en comenzar a leer con ayuda de la unicornio que escuchaba con emoción las lecturas infantiles que hacia el humano mientras practicaba. Pese a la aparente paciencia de Oscar, este optó por dejar las lecturas por un lado después de un par de horas, y comenzar a hacer un poco de "trabajo de campo", el cual consistía en conseguir información, así como hacer un poco de "relaciones" para sentirse más estable en aquel ambiente, pero principalmente investigar qué había sucedido con su amigo mientras él no estaba.

Su primer objetivo fue Twilight, de quien no tuvo problema en extraer la información que tanto deseaba. Desde su lugar de nacimiento, su estatus, sus "habilidades" y su convivencia con Canek. Sus palabras y la estrategia de su conversación fueron tan efectiva que Twilight no se percató de que estaba siendo interrogada. Pronto Oscar se escudó en que necesitaba descansar para salir de aquel lugar. Sin embargo no contaba con la curiosidad de Twilight, que lo retendría por dos horas más mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él.

Su segundo objetivo fue Fluttershy, la Pegaso que se había destacado por su silencio, o bien por su extrema timidez. Oscar tuvo problemas en relacionarse con ella debido a que le resultaba muy introvertida. Dando respuestas esquivas y manteniendo un silencio envuelto en una timidez encantadora. Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido Fluttershy le pregunto acerca de Canek y de su comportamiento tan solitario. Oscar aprovechó esto para poder realizar su investigación. Sin embargo las respuestas que obtuvo fueron casi las mismas que con su primer objetivo, coincidiendo en algunos aspectos. Pronto Oscar optó por intentar suerte con alguien más.

Llego el turno de Dash, quien se encontraba practicando en la alcoba de las seis yeguas. Hacia flexiones y emulaba algunos movimientos que le había enseñado Canek. En esta ocasión fue más fácil obtener la información, pues el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre de su amigo bastó para que tomara un descanso en sus actividades. Para desgracia de Oscar la información volvió a repetirse en muchos puntos. La mayoría de la información era ciertamente útil, aunque irrelevante a su parecer. Los cambios en Canek habían sido repentinos y le daba curiosidad el saber qué es lo que había sucedido.

Por alguna razón la información que deseaba parecía esquivarlo intencionalmente. Después de charlar con Pinkie en la cocina, Oscar se dio por vencido. El cazador se había vuelto presa, y Pinkie había atrapado a Oscar en una conversación acelerada llena de preguntas, observaciones extrañas y un sinfín de confeti y globos sin que Oscar pudiera identificar de donde es que salían. Por fortuna la conversación estuvo acompañada de diferentes tipos de tartas y un par de malteadas que Pinkie personalmente preparó y que Oscar no tuvo problema alguno en devorar, siendo un gran fanático de las cosas dulces.

Pasado el mediodía, Oscar estaba exhausto, sin mencionar que no había actividad alguna que pudiera desempeñar para pasar el tiempo. Cuando habitaban en el refugio todo el día estaba ocupado organizando las actividades del día, o bien acompañando a Canek a hacer algunas "intervenciones" en el exterior. Sin embargo, en aquel mundo no había otra cosa más interesante que hacer más que leer el periódico y otras publicaciones locales que llegaba a palacio todos los días. Sus piernas habían recobrado buena parte de sus fuerzas, sin mencionar que sus piernas habían dejado de doler desde aquel doloroso tratamiento.

Oscar dirigió sus pasos entonces a su habitación, la hora de la comida se aproximaba y su estómago rugía deseoso de comer. Cuando arribó a la habitación vio a su compañero que apenas comenzaba a despertar.

-¿y dices que yo soy el perezoso?- bromeó Oscar mientras sacaba un cigarrillo para fumar como era habito en él. Canek se había acostumbrado ya al olor del tabaco quemándose.

-parece que no descanse suficiente por la noche, eso es todo- Canek lucia refrescado y relajado. Se vistió y se dispuso a esperar a aquellas coloridas ponis que no tardaron en llegar puntuales. Todas se alegraron al ver que el semblante de Canek había mejorado.

Durante esta comida Canek se sentó a un costado de Twilight. Este se disculpó por su actitud tan arrogante el día anterior, además de solicitarle retomaran sus lecciones de magia. Aun había muchas cosas que le llamaban la atención, y solo con la adecuada guía de esa Unicornio podría conocerlas. Twilight asintió mientras que las demás chicas invitaban a Oscar a tomar el té en uno de los jardines de su majestad más tarde.

-necesito saber cómo van las cosas en la granja, ya he estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa- dijo entre suspiros Applejack quien comenzaba a preocuparse un poco.

-lo sé… mi boutique ha estado sola demasiado tiempo, sin mencionar que mi hermana está sola a cargo de Spike y de tu familia Applejack- añadió Rarity

Las demás no dijeron nada, pero su preocupación era la misma. El ritmo de sus vidas había cambiado bastante a raíz de la llegada del humano. Canek no dijo nada, después de todo, no tenía caso disculparse, solo fijó su mirada en su plato sintiéndose responsable.

Finalmente la comida terminó y Canek se dirigió hacia la biblioteca en compañía de la unicornio que lo veía con un interés enorme. Al entrar en la enorme biblioteca, Canek se acercó a la mesa donde los libros que utilizaba lo esperaban. El pergamino, un tintero con pluma y unas cuantas hojas con anotaciones habían sido ordenados por su maestra. El joven colocó su daga a un costado de los libros como era costumbre en él, y se despojó del manto negro que en los últimos días se había vuelto su segunda piel.

Twilight extrajo un grueso tomo de una estantería y se colocó en una mesa contigua a unos metros de Canek, lo suficientemente lejos para que no se sintiera invadido. El joven pronto comenzó a recorrer línea a línea las páginas de libro que había capturado su atención. Twilight comenzó por su parte a seguir investigando la manera de regresar a los humanos a su mundo, echando miradas fisgonas ocasionalmente a Canek. Durante el resto de la tarde Canek se dedicó a llenar algunos pergaminos de anotaciones técnicas y símbolos. Finalmente, cercano a la hora de la cena, Canek comenzó a dibujar un círculo con una cantidad considerable de símbolos y figuras dentro de este, tomando pequeñas anotaciones en otro pergamino conforme lo dibujaba. Sus trazos toscos, y figuras poco proporcionadas reflejaban el trabajo de un principiante. Cuando hubo terminado de dibujar hizo una pequeña anotación bajo del círculo. Para después enrollar el pergamino y colocarlo a un costado de sus libros.

-será mejor que vallamos a cenar, has estado estudiando muy duro- dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a Canek quien parecía satisfecho por su avance. El estómago de humano protestó con un gruñido mientras este afirmaba con un gesto de su cabeza. Pronto se dispusieron sus pasos rumbo a aquel comedor improvisado que ya les esperaba en la habitación de los seres bípedos que tanto revuelo habían causado últimamente. La cena fluyó sin problema alguno, todas parecían cansadas sin mencionar que todas parecían tener su mente en algún otro lugar. Al finalizar la cena todas partieron a sus habitaciones, con excepción de Rarity que se tomó un tiempo extra con los humanos, ciñéndoles una cinta métrica por todo el cuerpo y tomando medidas. Su parpado lucía un poco menos inflamado, pero aun podían verse algunas venas inyectadas en su lesionado ojo. Tras finalizar abandonó el lugar sin decir más.

-vaya que lucen agobiadas- dijo Canek sin saber qué otra cosa decirle a su camarada que ya se preparaba para dormir.

-¿en verdad lo crees?- respondió Oscar con su típico sarcasmo –considerando que casi linchan a una de ellas y lo que se dice en los periódicos últimamente…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-al parecer apareció un artículo muy interesante acerca de nosotros y de las señoritas en el periódico más importante de esta ciudad- Oscar lucía un tanto serio –no es que me preocupen los chismes de mi persona, pero parece que ese periódico se ha encargado de destrozar la reputación de las seis, así como la de su princesa.

-¿Qué decía el articulo?

-al parecer, tanto el editor como el reportero encargado de la primera nota por la que casi los linchan, fueron llamados para que tuviesen una audiencia con "su majestad". Según la nota, la princesa exigió el cese de la información relacionada a nosotros, y que se retractaran de la nota anterior, en pocas palabras les exigían silencio. También mencionaban que ambos trabajadores del periódico sospechaban que esto se hacía con el fin, de no solo proteger a los "dos cascos", si no para encubrir la torpeza de "los seis elementos de la armonía" para combatir esta situación. Que por el contrario, ellas permitieron que la "masacre" nocturna se diera a cabo por su incompetencia para manejar una responsabilidad tan grande. Por si fuera poco, una fotografía de nuestras anfitrionas con un pie de página diciendo "¿elementos de la armonía? O ¿elementos del caos?"

-esos bastardos de la prensa… eso explica el por qué las caras largas durante la cena.

-así es, y lo peor es que no hay nada que podamos hacer, mucho menos la princesa.

-¿acaso crees que no tiene la capacidad para hacerlos entrar en razón?

-sin duda tiene la capacidad para colgarlos si ella quisiera, pero eso jamás sucederá. Ellas es una soberana sabía que controla estas tierras con suma diplomacia y comprensión, a diferencia de los gobernantes humanos que usan el poder para doblegar la voluntad del pueblo, o al menos me da esa impresión. Sin mencionar que muy posiblemente hayan exagerado respecto a la gobernante, después de cómo te describieron en la última nota, no me sorprendería que hicieran lo mismo con ella.

-ella jamás censuraría al periódico pues quedaría como una tirana ante el pueblo. Además no creo que sea su manera de hacer las cosas, de ser así, yo hubiera desaparecido de inmediato el primer día que llegué.

-¡exacto!, parece que comienzas a entender mejor esto de la política.

-sabes que jamás me ha gustado esto de la política, ni mucho menos me interesa.

-lo sé, pero intenta ver un poco más allá- la voz de Oscar parecía estar cargada de malicia ante el teatro diplomático que se avecinaba- al parecer una reunión de diplomáticos vendrá dentro de poco, la situación será sumamente tensa, más aun con las noticas corriendo por todos lados ¿imaginas que pretende esa astuta yegua?-

-ella me dijo que era preferible que ellos nos conocieran, al parecer cree que de esa manera estarán más tranquilos y se aclarará todo este asunto.

-¡precisamente!

-ella misma me lo dijo, no entiendo ¿porque te emocionas tanto?

-¿es que no lo ves?

-¿Ver qué?

-¿Qué sentido tiene limpiar el nombre de "dos bestias" que dentro de poco partirán de regreso a su mundo para no volver jamás? Después de unos años seremos olvidados en este lugar.

-quizá solo quiere que no seamos recordados como bestias

-¿en verdad eres tan inocente?...

-¿tú que sugieres que planea?- Canek arrugó la frente con la duda filtrándose bajo su piel.

-a decir verdad no estoy seguro. Solo sé que hay algo que ha estado ocultando.

-aquí vienes de nuevo con tus teorías conspiratorias…- Canek conocía que su amigo era muy susceptible a que su imaginación lo dominase, sin embargo sus predicciones no siempre eran tan equivocadas, por lo que prestó atención a lo que decía.

-si mis "teorías de conspiración" están mal ¿entonces por qué ha estado mintiendo en tan repetidas ocasiones?

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo Canek preso finalmente de la duda.

-parece que en el seno de la realeza no les instruyen en el "arte" de mentir. Al menos para mí resultaron muy obvios sus gestos cuando lo hacía.

-creo que exageras ¿Qué ganarían con eso?

-ya te dije que no lo sé, aunque planeo averiguarlo. Mientras tu juegas "al aprendiz de brujo" yo me he dedicado a recolectar algo de información, no es mucha, pero sin duda comprendo un poco mejor las cosas por aquí.

-ella no oculta nada, será mejor que descanses un poco, mañana quizá puedas acompañarme a la biblioteca, la magia no es el único tópico que existe en ese lugar. Creo que encontraras información interesante, yo la he encontrado.

-¿a si? ¿Cómo cuál?- Oscar frunció el ceño fastidiado. Oscar detestaba que se le cambiara el tema cuando hablaba con seriedad respecto a algo

-¿sabías que la princesa Celestia tiene una hermana, y que amabas tienen miles de años de edad?

-boberías míticas- dijo Oscar antes de arrojarse sobre la cama para dormir.

-quizá… pero hay registros e ilustraciones en libros que datan de varios siglos atrás donde ellas aparecen. Inclusive la mayoría de estos libros son copias de los originales puesto que estos se han desintegrado con los años.

-¿en verdad crees eso?

-¿acaso la magia de este mundo te parece un juego?- este argumento sembró la duda en el corazón de Oscar, dándoles el beneficio de la duda a estas afirmaciones.

- ¿lo ves?- dijo Canek al ver que Oscar se había quedado sin argumento alguno.

-¿qué más da?, nosotros partiremos pronto…eso espero. Este mundo me pone nervioso con cada día que pasa. Lo único que veo todos los días son los muros del castillo. Ni hablar de salir…somos prisioneros.

-estas exagerando de nuevo, sabes bien que somos libres de abandonar este lugar en el momento que queramos.

-lo que tú digas…- dijo Oscar mientras bostezaba. El cansancio era demasiado y no estaba dispuesto a discutir con su compañero.

Al mismo tiempo que ambos humanos transitaban hacia el reino de Morfeo, unos cascos resonaban en la biblioteca. Twilight había esperado hasta que todas sus amigas durmieran para poder escabullirse hasta aquel recinto plagado de libros. Sin embargo los libros no eran el motivo de su estancia en aquel lugar a altas horas de la noche.

El pergamino que Canek había escrito aquel día había ocupado buena parte de los pensamientos de la unicornio. Encendió un candelabro de cuatro brazos que había a la entrada del lugar, lo tomó, y se redirigió hacia la mesa de Canek donde estaba el codiciado pergamino. Su interior clamaba por ser descifrado por las dotes de aquella poni, o al menos eso le parecía a Twilight quien se desbordaba de la emoción y la curiosidad. Tomó el pergamino con su boca, se dirigió a su mesa que estaba cerca de uno de los ventanales que permitían el paso de la pálida luz de luna a través de sus cristales biselados, y extendió delicadamente el rollo.

El pictograma era sumamente impresionante, considerando que un humano sin magia lo había hecho. Lo que le resultaba extraño a Twilight era la idea de que Canek en verdad tuviese dotes tales que le permitiesen crear este tipo de elementos mágicos. Este tipo de hazañas no eran algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer.

-si fuese un unicornio seguramente sería excelente- murmuró Twilight mientras intentaba recordar aquellas lecciones sobre los círculos mágicos que antaño había tomado. A pesar de recordar algunas cosas, fue imposible para Twilight entender que escondía aquel círculo arcano, la estructura con la que había sido hecho no era algo que hubiese visto antes, con excepción de algunos detalles, lo demás le resultaba extraño

-solo hay una manera de saber qué es lo que es- dijo la poni mientras sus ojos se llenaban de decisión y su cuerno comenzó a brillar con su típica aura violeta al mismo tiempo que el pergamino se veía envuelto en esta.

Por un instante los círculos comenzaron a girar como si de engranes sin dientes se tratase, la tinta se tornó verdusca, y los trazos se volvieron gruesos. Del centro del pergamino brotó un diente de león lentamente, después este comenzó a ser soplado por un viento inexistente. Los dientes flotaron en torno a Twilight quien miraba maravillada tan curiosa ilusión. Cada uno de los dientes comenzó a emitir una tenue luz amarillenta. Sin darse cuenta, los dientes flotantes se habían vuelto luciérnagas volando en torno a ella. Cada luciérnaga se dividió en dos, y estas dos en otras dos más, de esta forma lo hicieron ocho veces hasta que resultaron ser demasiadas. La visión de Twilight se vio nublada por la cantidad de insectos volando en torno a ella. Como si de una explosión se tratase, las luciérnagas se diseminaron por la amplia biblioteca despejando la vista de la unicornio quien veía maravillada como es que cada una de las luciérnagas brillaban cual si de estrellas se tratase. Después de un par de segundos cada una de las luciérnagas comenzó a arder, cayendo envueltas en llamas hasta desaparecer. "Eso fue hermoso" pensó la poni al ver aquel espectáculo tan impresionante.

Finalmente volvió su mirada hacia el pergamino donde aún permanecía el tallo del diente de león. Intento dirigir sus pasos hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el pergamino, pero algo no estaba bien. Sus cascos no se movían tan libremente. Cuando miro el suelo, vio como una zarza espinosa, similar a los tallos de los rosales, brotaba del suelo, fragmentando las losas de mármol, la cual le había atrapado los cuatro cascos con fuerza, enroscándose sobre ellos.

Instintivamente haló sus cascos delanteros hacia arriba arrancando la zarza de raíz, para después sentarse sobre sus cuartos traseros. Al examinar la zarza que acababa de arrancar y que aún se sujetaba con fuerza a sus temblorosos cascos vio con horror como la rama espinosa se introducía bajo su piel cual serpiente en su madriguera. La silueta de la zarza se dibujaba bajo la piel de amabas extremidades, avanzando en espirales sobre el musculo. No sentía dolor, pese a ver como su sangre manchaba los blancos mármoles.

Intentó gritar, mas su grito era ahogado y apenas perceptible al oído. "¡Solo es una ilusión! ¡No puede dañarme! ¡Esto no es real!" pensaba desesperada Twilight, más la realeza de la ilusión era demasiada, esto no debía de ser una ilusión, su sangre en verdad manchaba el piso y la espinosa rama se deslizaba lentamente en espirales bajo su piel. El horror aumentó cuando vio que los cascos traseros habían sido invadidos de igual manera. Pero lo peor estaba a punto de suceder. El avance de la zarza aumentó, y conforme avanzaba sus cascos comenzaron a tornarse de un tono grisáceo y a volverse rígidos. Se estaba petrificando lentamente y no podía hacer nada al respecto, su cuerpo ya no respondía, y solo podía mirar impotente cómo su cuerpo se tornaba en un pedrusco agrietado. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-¡no! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente!- más la petrificación no atendía a razones. Pronto su cuerpo quedó convertido en una estatua rígida y fría. Twilight sentía como se tornaba en roca sólida, avanzando lentamente desde su piel hacia el interior. Finalmente Twilight quedó cegada por la transformación por un instante.

Después se sintió ligera como una pluma podía moverse, mas no sentía el piso bajo sus cacos. Al abrir los ojos vio su cuerpo petrificado a unos centímetros bajo de sí -¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo haber muerto!- gritó la pony mientras ponía sus cascos frente de su rostro percatándose que estos se habían tornado translucidos y etéreos. Intentó tocar su cuerpo petrificado, pero su casco atravesó. Retrocedió lentamente agitando sus flotantes cascos, mirando con terror lo que había sucedido.

Repentinamente una silueta humanoide apareció de la nada a un costado de la estatua que gritaba en silencio. Carecía de rostro y de cualquier facción, era más como una sombra sólida que un ser vivo. Este apoyó su mano sobre la estatua y dando un leve empujón balanceo la estatua peligrosamente -¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor!- pero sus suplicas fueron en vano, un segundo empujón bastó para echar abajo la estatua rompiéndola en mil pedazos. En ese instante Twilight sintió como si cayese en un vacío infinito al mismo tiempo que su vista se nublaba. De repente sintió que caía delicadamente sobre algo suave y tibio. Pronto su cuerpo se sintió libre y sus parpados se abrieron lentamente.

Se encontraba sobre su cama, junto con las demás chicas, estaba en la seguridad de la habitación, inclusive la vela de un candil que había en un taburete alumbraba tenuemente el lugar.

-¿fue un sueño?, eso debe de ser…si, eso debe de ser…- dijo la unicornio arropándose con las sabanas de su cama, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño llena de angustia e intranquilidad. Después de un intenso intento, logró su objetivo, quedando sumida en un plácido sueño que acogió su tribulada mente. Sin embargo, el sopor y el miedo no le habían permitido percatarse de que aquel terrible pergamino se encontraba tirado a un costado de su cama.

Los días en el castillo de Canterlot siguieron su curso. A lo largo de este tiempo, una serie de eventos azotarían Canterlot. Esto desataría un evento crítico y tenso que se desataría unos días después mientras Celestia se encontraba en la sala del trono junto a las chicas y a la guardia real.

-¡ahora me vas a escuchar maldita zorra traidora, o de lo contrario le volare la cabeza!- se escuchó la voz de Oscar resonando con ira en el recinto, mientras que su mano sujetaba su pesada pistola contra la cabeza de Twilight.

La pistola estaba atada con cinta adhesiva industrial de color gris a la parte trasera del cráneo de la poni, los ojos de Twilight habían sido vendados con un trapo mugriento mientras que esta jadeaba exhausta. Sobre el lomo de la poni había un cuerpo amortajado con una sábana blanca con algunas manchas de sangre del cual solo se podían ver un par de pies humanos sobresaliendo de la mortaja inmóvil.

Oscar portaba en la otra mano una granada de fragmentación a la cual se le había retirado la argolla de seguridad, solo bastaba con que soltase la espoleta para que esta estallase. El rostro de Oscar presentaba una mutilación en la mejilla derecha, la cual había sido cortada a lo largo desde la comisura de la boca hasta casi topar con la quijada. Su ojo se había hinchado producto de un golpe, al grado que éste había quedado temporalmente cerrado e incapaz de ver. El rostro de Celestia estaba lleno de cólera mientras que los guardias impotentes no podían darse el lujo de atravesarlo con sus armas. Rarity, Fluttershy, Dash, Applejack e inclusive Pinkie, veían con horror la situación que se desenvolvía frente a ellas.

-¡déjala ir! entrégate y veré que pases el resto de tu vida en un calabozo ¿O prefieres perder la vida aquí mismo?- amenazó Celestia sin rechistar mientras su pesado casco se impactaba sobre el suelo.

-¿en verdad crees que hare eso sin que antes escuches y veas lo que he traído para ti?- la voz de Oscar pese a sonar derrotada no abandonaba su característico sarcasmo- ¿Qué dices princesita? ¿Estás dispuesta a escucharme, o prefieres que adornemos el suelo con sus sesos y con mis vísceras?

Aún estaba por verse una batalla entre la voluntad de Celestia y la bravura de Oscar, la cual tendría un desenlace estrepitoso. El viento de la ventisca se estrellaba de golpe sobre los muros parecía que los ventanales explotarían en cualquier momento bajo la presión del viento. Momentos después el sonido de la granada estrellándose contra el suelo seria lo último que Oscar escucharía antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

Mientras tanto luna despertaba de un pesado sueño forzado. Su visión era borrosa y apenas podía ver una luz brillante a través de una malla metálica que la confinaba. Intentó ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo estaba débil, su magia no respondía aun.

-no puedo creer que algo así exista. ¿Qué debo hacer? Esto es demasiado extraño- escucho una voz angustiada –nunca pensé que esto funcionaria… ¿Qué es lo que esperaban de esto? ¡Maldición! No puedo dejar que los demás se enteren de esto. ¿Pero cómo carajo la escondo?

Luna elevó su vista y vio a un poni parado sobre sus cascos traseros, su piel era blanca y su cuerpo era esbelto. Carecía de cola o crin y su cabeza era de proporciones extrañas.

-¿Qué es ese dos cascos….?- dijo luna con voz extenuada -¿Quién eres?

-¡¿puede hablar?!- fue la contestación del dos cascos, mas no pudo responder más, su cuerpo y mente no soportaron el cansancio, sumergiendo a la princesa en un pesado sueño. El futuro era incierto y extraño, lleno de peligros, engaños y traiciones, pero a la vez lleno de revelaciones, hazañas y pasiones ardientes. Los días de paz de Equestria estaba distantes, al igual que la de las dos soberanas separadas que vivirían experiencias, forjadas por sus decisiones, que las marcarían de por vida.

Bueno, hastanaqui el nuevo capitulo. Me disculpo de antemano por la gran tardanza en la creación demeste nuevo cap. En mi defensa diré lo de siempre, he tenido poco tiempo para escribir, sin mencionar que actualmente estoy trabajando, lo cual me deja con menos tiempo aun para escribir. Sin embargo les tengo una buena noticia, he adquirido una tablet en la que podre adelantar los capítulos en mis horas libre aunque no este en casa.

Como siempre me despido esperando hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y reiterando que llevare esta historia hasta su final, así que no tengan pendiente si es que tardo en hacer un capitulo, recuerden que no es fácil escribir.

Espero contar con sus comentarios así como con los mp que siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
